High School DxD: True Maou
by demonicjester01
Summary: Aslatiel Bael thought he could ignore his undesired past by working as a freelancer under the wing of Sirzechs Lucifer, his benefactor. However, when a certain job to protect Rias Gremory leads him to Kuoh Town, Aslatiel is forced to face his demons once again. OC x Harem, Issei x Harem. Includes many elements from other series. Slight (Progressively more) AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it. Best update time will be once a week, but don't expect it to be the usual. However, even if I take a really long break I won't abandon the story unless I explicitly say so. Suggestions are always welcome but I won't reply to flames.**_

* * *

 **Life.0 Just another job.**

* * *

"Horrible taste." Aslatiel said with a face of utter disgust. The structure that entered his line of sight almost ruined the taste of the chocolate cigarette in his mouth.

A mansion sat arrogantly over the hill, painted in wild colors and with a golden carp on the roof, it was practically forcing any passerby to look in its direction. Disregarding the mansion, the area itself was quite beautiful, as it would be expected from a high-class residential area. However, this house made the entire place ugly.

He couldn't imagine what sort of person would taint such an elegant area with a structure that made people feel as if they had eye cancer. If the client wasn't paying so much for this job, the house would have been destroyed two seconds after it entered Aslatiel's line of sight.

"Rich humans are so detestable." Even though his already scarce desire to work was reduced even further, he munched on his chocolate cigarette a bit and continued to walk towards the repulsive residence.

* * *

After walking for some time, a huge gate marked the entrance to the mansion.

"Now, how am I supposed to let them know that I'm here? I don't have a cellphone, and teleporting is such a hassle. Maybe I cou-" He was suddenly interrupted by a female voice coming from the intercom.

"Bael-sama, I presume."

"KYAAAAAAHHHHH!" While letting an unmanly scream out, Aslatiel jumped and hugged a pillar in terror. He was never fond of surprises, the candy stick in his mouth fell to the floor as well.

 _(Damn it! That was my last one!)_

"You've been expected, come on in. Also, please refrain yourself from such unsightly behavior in front of Sakamoto-sama." Sakamoto was the master of the mansion, and a frequent Devil contractor. The person speaking through the intercom was probably a maid.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry." A little embarrassed, he released the pillar and entered through a small door to the right of the gigantic gate that had been unlocked after the woman finished talking. Apparently, no one would escort him inside.

 _(I would expect at least that much from such a rich old fart…)_

He entered through the side door as he was instructed, however, the long hallway that followed was filled with security cameras.

"This guy is seriously paranoid." Aslatiel muttered as he walked through the irritatingly excessive surveillance. At the end of the hallway, he encountered a young woman that was probably the maid who spoke to him before.

"W-Welcome. Please, come this way" She seemed a little scared of this guest so she simply turned and guided him without making visual contact.

However, let's be fair. While Aslatiel certainly had a handsome face, his usual expression wasn't friendly at all. Still, the aspect about him that intimidated people the most was his pair of blood-red eyes.

Aslatiel was too angry about his lost candy to notice her behavior, so he simply observed the maid's nicely shaped hips until they reached the living room.

* * *

 _(These sorts of things only happen to me…)_

Aslatiel thought this when he reached the living room and saw the person sitting on the couch. A short old man laid there with his legs outstretched, this was Nanigashi Sakamoto, owner of the ugliest mansion on the planet and the client for this job. However, the cause of Aslatiel's regret at his choice of not leaving, was the person sitting on the opposite side of the room. A handsome young man with blonde hair and a red blazer worn in a casual way. He was Riser Phenex, the third son of the powerful Phenex Clan. This person showed surprise when he saw him, but his lips twisted into an annoying grin almost immediately.

"What a surprise, I would've never imagined that the little Marchosias prince would still be alive. You're the son of one of the greatest criminals in the history of the Underworld and now you dare to call yourself a High-Class Devil? How funny!"

"Riser Phenex…" The silver-haired teen angrily glared at Riser.

"Wait, do you two know each other?"

"This man's true name is Aslatiel Marchosias, he's the son of Griffith Marchosias, also known as 'The Berserker'. A Devil who killed his whole clan by himself except for his wife, son and daughter. The boy is only alive because of the mercy Sirzechs-sama showed to a pitiful woman and her two kids."

These words were probably for Sakamoto to hear. Riser took great pleasure in making fun out of Low-Class Devils and those who had lost their noble status. Aslatiel could ignore mockery pretty well, but had trouble taking insults to his mother and sister.

"Is that true? I was told you were a High-Class Devil of great power, which is why I hired you!" Sakamoto said these words while looking at Aslatiel as if he was a dangerous terrorist.

 _(I don't have time to put up with this crap…)_

"I don't know what they told you about me but if you're dissatisfied, perhaps should I leave?"

"Could you? You're giving Devils a bad name just by being here." Riser said in a haughty manner.

Aslatiel was honestly considering to leave, but he was really getting angry at Riser.

"Hm, how about this? Why don't you both try to do the job and only the successful one gets paid? Naturally, I won't tell the loser to return the advance payment." It seemed Sakamoto really wanted this job done for some reason.

"Good idea, sir." Riser accepted while putting the face of someone who was clearly made a fool of.

"What about you?" Sakamoto asked the other young Devil.

"I'm out." He said immediately, without any emotion showing in his face.

"What a coward! You're a disgrace to all Devils! I'll show you the power of a true High-Class Devil."

Now seriously annoyed at Riser, Aslatiel decided to use something he had heard recently.

"You sure talk big for someone who got his ass handed to him by a Low-Class Devil." Aslatiel said with an arrogant smile.

"Y-You!"

Riser was enraged from being insulted by the person who he looked down upon. He raised his fist but stopped when Sakamoto started to talk.

"Stop it you two, the decoration and furnishing in this room is way more expensive than what I'm paying you. Any kind of rough behavior would be troublesome." Sakamoto was probably attempting to flaunt his property, but Riser was just as rich as this man or maybe more, and for Aslatiel it was nothing but the stench of the ' _nouveau riche'_ pushed up his nose.

"I'll explain the details of the job, follow me."

* * *

After another long walk through the big mansion, they reached what looked like the backyard. As soon as they stepped in there, an unearthly presence began to converge, followed by some noises.

"I hired you to exterminate a monster that has been causing destruction around the area. I believe it's only a matter of time before it attacks the m-mansion." The old man was clearly scared of this monster. However, if it was what Aslatiel thought it was, then there would be no trouble dealing with it.

"Well, it seems it seems you called just in time sir, I can feel it coming." Riser said without any nervousness.

Aslatiel simply moved back and seated in a chair located a few steps behind Sakamoto and Riser, deciding he would watch for a bit before acting. A few seconds later, the troublesome creature appeared. It looked like a boar, a giant boar around four meters tall. However, it was made of a mirror-like material, and had two large tusks also made out of this 'glass'.

"D-D-D-DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Sakamoto was screaming like a little kid, but probably most humans would when seeing this kind of creature.

"Don't worry, this will be a piece of cake!" When they were talking, the boar started to charge in their direction, intending to run them over.

Riser excitedly summoned the characteristic Phenex flames and released them towards the boar when it was around ten meters away from them. The boar stopped in its tracks as soon as the flames hit it. In an instant, the giant pig could no longer be seen, it was covered in fire.

"Nothing can withstand the glorious power of a phoenix." Riser bragged, the boar would disintegrate without leaving a trace… Or so he believed…

"Idiot." Aslatiel muttered after seeing Riser commit such a fatal mistake.

While Riser continued to brag… The flames that covered the screaming boar exploded.

"GYAAAAHHHHH!" Riser screamed as he was surrounded by his own fire.

"KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" The entity had reflected Riser's attack with even more power, and then began to sneer with laughter.

The backyard had turned into a purgatory, even the outer wall of the mansion was already carbonizing. The boar had stopped laughing and was simply observing its masterpiece, a blazing inferno.

"Did he die?" Aslatiel asked himself with a bored face.

A reddish barrier-like thing was wrapped around him, preventing the raging flames from touching him. Even the hot air emitted by the fire was repelled, not a single drop of sweat was on his face.

"H-Help…"

A frail voice reached his eardrums. Aslatiel looked at the slightly burned object laying by his feet.

Sakamoto had crawled into the barrier and tried to cling to Aslatiel's legs, however, he was mercilessly kicked aside.

"I'm pretty sure I told you I was out of this job." Aslatiel stated as he stepped on Sakamoto's head.

"I-I'll p-pay you twice as much!"

"Twice? Is your life worth only a million?" Aslatiel took a small bag of gummies from his pocket, opened it and started to eat them.

Sakamoto however, was pretty desperate. There were already some flames that were starting to touch the side of his body outside of the barrier.

"PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME! FINE! I'LL PAY YOU TEN TIMES THE ORIGINAL AMOUNT!"

"Thank you for your business." Aslatiel ate his last gummy and said this with a smile akin to that of a demon who had made a profitable deal, probably because he _was_ one.

He removed his foot from Sakamoto's head and kicked him aside. The previously distracted boar directed its eyes towards Aslatiel and charged straight towards him. However, he stopped it by grabbing one of its tusks with one hand, not bothering to take the other out of the pocket of his black jacket. The boar looked shocked from being so easily stopped. Shock quickly became terror, the monster desperately tried to break free but Aslatiel's grip did not weaken.

"Stand back old man, these fireworks will be pretty dangerous."

"S-Sure!"

Sakamoto quickly ran behind a pillar, but stuck out his head to watch. The boar's body started to glow redder and redder until it finally exploded in a rain of little chips similar to glass shards. It only took a few seconds, the remains of the monster amounted to a few pieces of crystal-like material.

"Finished. Pay the money in three days or less." Aslatiel ordered to the dumbfounded Sakamoto.

After saying that, he walked towards something that looked like a pair of legs. They were Riser's legs, the only part of his body that survived the original explosion. Aslatiel trampled on them repeatedly for some reason, but Sakamoto protested.

"H-Hey! I don't know what happened between you two, but please show respect for the deceased."

"This yakitori stick is not dead…" After Aslatiel spat these words he stomped in the 'special place' between Riser's legs.

As soon as he did that Riser's upper body regenerated, he screamed in pain and his arms instantly went to his crotch.

"Wh-Wha…"

"The special trait of the Phenex Clan is high-speed regeneration, they won't die from a blast of that magnitude." Aslatiel briefly explained.

"Y-YOU BASTARD! YOU ACTUALLY CRUSHED MY B-BALLS!" Riser stayed on the ground, the pain was too much to even try to stand.

"Stop being a crybaby, you can regenerate them, right? At any rate, why did you attack that pig without even noticing the way it looked?" Aslatiel was looking at Riser as if he was a mere bug.

"Did you destroy it? How? I used plenty of power in that attack!"

"Then you're much weaker than I expected. I simply overcharged its body with directly infused energy. I could have destroyed it with a long distance attack, but it would've damaged the area even further."

"How did you become so powerful? A-Are you coming back to the Underworld?" Riser was utterly scared of Aslatiel's overwhelming power.

"Not even if my life depended on it." He said this while laughing a little, but his honesty could be felt. After this last confirmation, Aslatiel finally left the mansion.

* * *

 _(I'm so bored, it's only 7 o'clock and I'm already sleepy…)_

After returning to his apartment, Aslatiel left his black boots and jacket near the entrance and had been spending the last two hours eating sweets while sitting on his bed.

 _(Plain vanilla ice cream is definitely the best kind of ice cream…)_

However, this peaceful moment was interrupted by the appearance of a magic circle in the floor of his bedroom. Again, Aslatiel is not good with surprises…

"KYAAAAAAHHHHH!" He fell to the floor and the vanilla ice cream spilled over the bed.

The person who appeared from the magic circle was a beautiful silver-haired woman dressed in a maid outfit. This was a woman he knew very well. She was Grayfia Lucifuge, wife and 'Queen' of the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

"It seems you haven't let go of your bad habit, Aslatiel-kun." She said to the frightened Aslatiel after noticing all the sweets piled in his bed.

"Grayfia-sama, it's not polite to greet people with criticism, especially if you're wrong about what you're criticizing them for. Eating sweets is not a bad habit, it's one of the best things that life has to offer. Maybe you should eat more of them yourself." Having recovered his composure, Aslatiel cheekily responded.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" While saying this, Grayfia's face transformed into that of an 'Oni'… At least from Aslatiel's perspective.

"D-Do you need me for something?"

"Actually yes, Sirzechs-sama would like to talk to you about something."

Sirzechs Lucifer, the man who gave Aslatiel a home and a loving family after Griffith Marchosias' betrayal. A person whom Aslatiel considered himself eternally indebted to. His face recovered its serious expression after hearing this.

"Ok, let's go."

Grayfia activated the magic circle again, and they disappeared from the room.

* * *

They reappeared in a room that looked like the quarters of a king. Expensive furniture and paintings decorated the room, while two statues at the entrance seemed to represent guardians of the chamber. These were the personal quarters of the Maou Lucifer. In the center of the room, there was a table where a handsome man with long crimson hair was working. The man raised his head and smiled upon seeing Aslatiel.

"I have come, Sirzechs-sama." Aslatiel knelt on the floor while saying these words.

"Come on Aslatiel-kun, you don't have to be so formal with your cousin."

That's right, Aslatiel was the cousin of the Maou himself. Anastacia Bael, the late wife of 'The Berserker', was the younger sister of Venelana Bael, mother of Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Anyway, I summoned you for a reason. Do you remember my sister Rias and Sona Sitri? You were very close back when you still lived in the Gremory castle."

"Rias-nee and Sona-nee?" Aslatiel had always seen those two as older sister figures.

"Fufufu. So you still call them that way." Grayfia said teasingly to Aslatiel who blushed a bit.

"What is it about them?"

"According to some of my sources, the Fallen Angel Kokabiel has been spotted in Kuoh Town. This is pretty worrying, as the only High-Class Devils there are Rias and Sona and their power is nothing compared to a Grigori leader." Sirzechs looked troubled as he stated this.

"So you want me to move there in order to protect them?"

"Your power is more than enough to deal with Kokabiel, while Rias and Sona would also be quite happy to see you again after all these years." Sirzechs looked very enthusiastic about this plan, but there was a small problem…

"They still think I'm dead, don't they?" Due to some circumstances, pretty much every Devil except for the Four Maou believed Aslatiel to be dead. His encounter with Riser would be very troublesome if he decided to go to the Underworld in the future.

"Yes, but that's something you can fix once you go there. I already rented you an apartment and arranged everything for you to enroll in the school where they study."

 _(A new student enrolling at this time of the year? Sirzechs-sama must have a very large influence in that town...)_

"Oh well, since it's a request of Sirzechs-sama I can't exactly refuse." It didn't sit well with Aslatiel that his two childhood friends were living in a town where a Grigori leader had been sighted, but it was still very troublesome to move to another town and enroll in a school.

 _(Still, how will I explain?)_

Aslatiel looked at the black glove that covered his left hand with a complicated expression.

"Don't be like that, just think of it as another job." Sirzechs reassured him while smiling.

"Anything else, Sirzechs-sama?"

"I'm still waiting for you to call me Ani." After he said this he was hit by Grayfia on the head, Aslatiel chuckled at the scene.

"Ok, I'll have everything ready to move by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sirzechs asked puzzled.

"I don't have anything important to do in the city I'm staying at, so I'd like to go to Kuoh Town and start the job as soon as possible." Aslatiel said this, but while he certainly wasn't the same boy that used to live in the Gremory castle, he was honestly worried about Rias and Sona.

"Ok, then take this with you." Sirzechs wrote something on a small paper and then handed it to Aslatiel. It was probably the address of his new apartment, and the location of the school.

"I'll send your new uniform to the apartment."

"What? Do I really have to wear a uniform?" Aslatiel complained, this time he was the one hit by Grayfia. Sirzechs laughed.

"This is all I had to tell you, Aslatiel-kun. See you later. Grayfia, please send him back."

Grayfia nodded, and after Aslatiel said goodbye to Sirzechs, she teleported away with him.

* * *

After they went back, Aslatiel offered Grayfia a cup of tea, as they didn't talk a lot.

"Thank you for your cooperation Aslatiel-kun, you're always dependable even if you don't think so. Do your best on this job." Grayfia said with a warm smile before leaving.

"Grayfia-sama, a hug?" Aslatiel replied with a goofy face and open arms.

"I decline. Take care and don't be reckless."

Grayfia teleported away, leaving the apartment in complete silence.

 _(Just another job…)_

After this final thought, he laid lazily on his now clean, but untidy bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **Name:** Aslatiel Bael/Marchosias.

 **Race:** Pure-Blooded Devil.

 **Age:** 17.

 **Hair:** Slightly messy, a bit beyond earlobe-length silver hair.

 **Eyes:** Narrow eyebrows and blood-red irises.

 **Usual attire:** Black high-collared jacket, blue-grey T-shirt, dark jeans and black combat boots. He also has a black glove covering his left hand at all times.

 **Height:** 176 cm.

 **Weight:** 66 kg.

 **Likes:** Sweet foods, SM play, video games and fighting.

 **Dislikes:** Canines, roller coasters, tomato peels and clowns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life.1 First day of school.**

* * *

 _The castle of the Gremory Clan, normally glorious to the sight of almost anyone, was now burning ferociously. Broken windows, dead butlers and maids, the previously beautiful dining hall was now destroyed._

 _In that same dining hall, a boy around eleven years old stood in the middle of at least fifty grievously wounded Devils. The boy had silver hair and blood-red eyes. He was Aslatiel Marchosias, son of 'The Berserker', the Devil who had exterminated the entire Marchosias Clan._

 _The Gremory castle had been invaded by what seemed like an army of Devils, and the young Aslatiel had taken the task of eliminating any intruder who entered the castle. However, while he injured them severely, the boy did not kill anyone._ _A teenage girl with shoulder-length hair dressed in a maid's outfit frantically ran towards him._

" _Aslatiel-sama! This is bad!" She screamed with tears on her eyes as she reached him._

" _Natalia!? What happened!?" Aslatiel asked worriedly._

" _Y-Your mother and sister, they're being attacked!" The boy's face lost all color due to despair._

 _He started to run desperately through the castle, leaving the maid named Natalia behind and thinking only of finding his family. He finally reached a room, the one where he and his family slept. He opened the door, and the image he saw would not be forgotten for the rest of his life._

 _A silver-haired girl who looked a bit younger than Aslatiel was unconscious and held by a silver-haired middle-aged man dressed in an exquisite white and gray garb. This girl was Lucatiel Marchosias, Aslatiel's younger sister._

 _On the floor of the room laid a gravely injured young woman with gorgeous golden blonde hair and blood-red eyes. The woman was Anastacia Bael, mother of Aslatiel and Lucatiel._

 _Finally, there was a young-looking man who stood in the center of the room. He was tall and handsome, and had the same hair color as the two children. One could say that Aslatiel was the spitting image of this man in his childhood, the only difference being that Aslatiel's eyes were red, while this man's eyes were pink._

 _Aslatiel only said one word._

" _Chichiue…"_

 _Griffith Marchosias, 'The Berserker' himself, had returned to torment his family once again?_

* * *

Aslatiel woke up from this terrible dream. It was the first night he had spent at his new apartment, and he was already having nightmares. He looked at the black glove that he didn't take off even to sleep.

 _(It was some time after that disaster that I first put this on…)_

After thinking for a bit about his dream, he checked the hour.

 _(I'd better get ready for school…)_

After eating breakfast and taking a shower, he started to get dressed in his brand new uniform. Well, pretty much the only things he did were change his usual black jacket for the blazer and his jeans for the uniform's pants (Which by the way, were very similar). He did not even bother to button up the blazer.

 _(I hate uniforms. At least it's not a white one…)_

After getting everything ready, Aslatiel exited the apartment, then the building, and finally started to walk to his new school.

* * *

One of the second year classrooms of Kuoh Academy was in complete chaos, and everything was revolving around a certain topic.

"Did you hear? A new student is being transferred to this class!"

"Yes! I was told he's a handsome guy from a rich family!"

"Really? I sure am looking forward to meet him!"

While the girls talked excitedly, the guys were on their desks with depressed faces.

"Why does it have to be a guy?"

"I know, right? It should be another pretty girl like Asia-san…"

In the middle of chit-chat between students, a young female teacher entered the classroom and placed a chair near her desk.

"All right, everyone calm down." The instructor said with a stern face that made everyone stop talking.

"Today we have a new student coming to this class, he comes from northern Europe but it seems that his Japanese is perfect, so please try to be friends with him. You can come in."

Aslatiel entered the classroom with an uninterested expression on his face. He sat on the chair the teacher prepared for him and crossed his legs as if he was in his own house. He noticed that two of his classmates were Devils, a brown-haired boy and a cute blonde girl.

 _(They're probably Rias-nee's servants by the energy they emit. Still, there's something strange about that boy's aura…)_

"My name is Aslatiel Bael, I'm seventeen years old. As you've heard from Sensei, I come from northern Europe, but I have no problems with Japanese. I'll make it clear, if you don't bother me, I won't bother you, simple as that." His intimidating act came out smoothly.

 _(This should probably make the class stay away from me so I can focus on my job…)_

However, the class' response was completely different to what he expected.

"He's… So cool!"

"Yeah! He's the so-called 'handsome bad boy' type!"

"I think I have fallen for him!"

 _(W-What is this, they're not scared of me?)_

Aslatiel was completely dumbfounded. Instead of making the class afraid of him, his act only made them like him more.

One of the girls timidly raised her hand.

"U-Um, Bael-san, can I ask you a question?"

"S-Sure, what is it?"

 _(Damn it! My act is crumbling!)_

"Is that a real cigarette?" The girl said while pointing at the object in Aslatiel's mouth.

"This? Oh, don't worry, it's only chocolate." This time, it was another girl who asked the question.

"So, do you like sweets Bael-kun?"

"Sure, I love them." This was an incredible understatement.

Aslatiel was answering normally, but what came next was a storm of questions.

"Where is your hometown?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "What place do you wash first in a bath?"

 _(That last one was almost sexual harassment…)_

However, while the girls looked at Aslatiel with interested eyes, the guys looked at him with a gigantic killing intent.

"Enough chit-chat. You, hurry up and choose a seat." The teacher sent a lifeboat, Aslatiel gladly rode on it.

He chose a seat next to a window in the far back. From there, he could clearly watch the other two Devils in the class, and the rest of the class for that matter. However, the only thing he saw was the infatuated faces of the girls and the guys with expressions that could kill someone just by looking. While the teacher started her lesson, Aslatiel stared at the clock with a sleepy face.

 _(Let's see, I sense a total of fifteen Devils in the school, excluding myself. Six of them are Rias-nee's servants, while seven are Sona-nee's. Most of them are either at class or club activities, but what is it about the one who's locked up in that room? Strange…)_

Aslatiel moved his sight to the two Devils in the class. He could tell both of them had Sacred Gears, but their power as Devils was mediocre at best.

 _(They must have plenty of potential for Rias-nee to choose them…)_

He looked at the clock again but it had only passed five minutes since the teacher began the lesson.

 _(This is going to be such a long day…)_

* * *

 _(Good grief, this day has been quite troublesome indeed…)_

It was already lunch break. After stretching his arms, Aslatiel laid on his back.

Even after surviving the incredibly boring lesson, he had not expected the avalanche of students that came to him as soon as it ended.

He managed to escape them after a few minutes, finally finding peace at the rooftop of Kuoh Academy.

However, this peace was short lived, Aslatiel sensed a strong surge of demonic power traveling straight towards him. He countered the attack with one of his own, causing an explosion that luckily was pretty far from the building. After the smoke cleared, he could clearly see the person who attacked him, causing a grin to appear on his face.

"That's not a polite way to greet someone, is it Vali?"

"It seems you haven't changed, Aslatiel." The Hakuryuukou returned the gesture.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, at another place in the school…)**

Rias Gremory calmly ate her lunch next to her childhood friend Sona Sitri, but suddenly she felt the surge of two enormous auras. One was unknown, but the other one was very familiar to her. She turned her head in Sona's direction and she had the same shocked expression.

"Sona, c-could it be…?"

"N-No, it can't be him. He's already…" Extreme sadness could be felt in her trembling voice.

Rias looked down to the floor, bearing the same sadness as her friend. The magnitude was completely different, but it was still the aura of that person, someone she had almost managed to forget.

 _(Aslatiel…)_

* * *

 **(Back at the school rooftop…)**

"I thought you were busy picking a fight with some unfortunate passerby." Aslatiel mocked.

"Like you're one to talk." Vali retorted as he landed on the roof of the academy, causing his wings to disappear. He knew Aslatiel was as much of a battle maniac as he was.

"So you're still wearing that…" Vali said while looking at Aslatiel's left hand.

"Does it really matter? Anyway, what business does the Almighty Hakuryuukou have with this insignificant bat? If you want to fight, I'd prefer another location."

"As much as I'd like to, I don't have the time. I don't have any particular business with you, this town however, is pretty interesting at the moment."

"Interesting?" Aslatiel was puzzled. He hadn't sensed any particularly powerful beings yet, so he didn't understand why Vali was interested in this place.

"It seems the Sekiryuutei attends this school." Vali said while grinning.

"What!?" The Sekiryuutei, Vali's destined rival attended Kuoh Academy? Aslatiel didn't believe it at first, but then he remembered the boy with the unusual aura.

 _(So that bizarre energy was due to the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig…)_

"Now that I think about it, I think I met him already. He's in my class."

"Is he powerful?" Vali asked intrigued.

"Right now, he's an ant compared to us, but he may have some potential. Sorry, but you'll have to wait a while if you want a fun battle." Aslatiel stated his honest opinion.

"Really? So unlucky." Vali looked truly disappointed.

"Anyway, is there anyone else in this town that I should mind?"

"Hm, there's Azazel, Kokabiel, and some warriors from the Church, though they're nothing special."

 _(So, Kokabiel really is here. It would probably be more fun if I let him make his move before slaughtering him…)_

"You're close with Azazel if I remember correctly, tell him in advance that I might go visit him for a while…" Aslatiel's arrogant smile returned to his face as he said this.

"It would probably be a good show, I'll let him know when I can. There's another Devil coming here, it would be troublesome if he saw me so I'll take my leave. I'm looking forward to our next battle Aslatiel." After saying this, Vali's Divine Dividing wings reappeared and he flew away.

A few seconds later, the Devil Vali had mentioned arrived to the rooftop. He was a handsome young man with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, he also had a 'prince charming' feeling to him.

 _(This guy is a servant of Rias-nee…)_

"Excuse me, but are you by any chance Aslatiel Bael-kun?"

"Who are you? Do you have any business with me?"

"Pardon my rudeness. My name is Yuuto Kiba, I'm a second year just like you, but I'm in a different class. Rias Gremory-senpai, the president of the Occult Research Club, asked me to bring you to the clubroom. She would like to talk to you about something."

 _(Crap! She must have sensed my energy when I countered Vali's attack!)_

"Ok, I'll go after school ends." Aslatiel's way of talking made no secret of his unwillingness to go.

"Thank you very much, Buchou will be pleased. The clubroom is in the old school building, see you later, Bael-kun." After this, Yuuto went back to the inside of the building.

Aslatiel laid back in his original position for a few minutes, until the bell ring indicating that he had to go back to class. He reluctantly stood up and walked towards his classroom.

 _(This day is just getting more and more troublesome…)_

* * *

The last bell rung, school had ended for today. People from the 'Go Home Club' were already exiting the classroom, making Aslatiel envious. He was brainstorming possible methods to avoid the meeting with the Occult Research Club.

 _(Maybe I should fake my death… Nah, too troublesome…)_

In the end, he couln't come up with a viable idea. Aslatiel berated himself for his lack of imagination, and reluctantly went to the so-called 'old school building'.

* * *

After walking through the large school grounds, Aslatiel finally reached the old school building. Aside from the vines crawling up to the second story, the building was quite pleasing to the eye, not what you would expect from an old building.

 _(I sense seven Devils, it must be Rias-nee and her peerage…)_

Aslatiel sighed. He then took something out of his blazer's pocket, it was 'anpan'. He had recently become a fan of Japanese sweets, especially anpan. Aslatiel felt relaxed by eating sweets, so when he took the first bite he finally managed to continue walking towards the building.

He knocked the door while taking another bite of his anpan, and after a few seconds, he was greeted by 'Prince Charming'.

 _(I think his name was Yuuto…)_

"Thank you for coming Bael-kun. Come on in, Buchou is waiting."

"Sure, whatever…"

* * *

The building was very spacious and was decorated in a Victorian style, it was also very clean.

"So, what does Gremory-senpai want to talk about?"

"She didn't tell me, said it was a personal matter. This is the room." They stood before a big wooden door.

Yuuto knocked, and after getting approval from the room, he opened the door. Aslatiel quickly finished eating his anpan before entering. It was a big room decorated in the same style as the rest of the building, there were some couches, a working desk and a tea desk. There were also some people in the room. Among them, there was a raven-haired girl that caught Aslatiel's attention in a certain way…

 _(Holy crap! Her breasts are humongous!)_

Apart from this buxom young woman, there was a small girl with short white hair and the two Sacred Gear bearers who were in Aslatiel's class. Those two seemed surprised to see him here, while the other two looked curious about him.

"H-He's our new classmate!" The brown-haired boy expressed his surprise.

"Sorry to interrupt you Ise, but could you all please leave the room for a moment? I need to speak to this man privately." Aslatiel looked to where the voice came from.

There was a girl sitting on the working desk he had seen earlier. She had long and beautiful crimson hair, blue-green eyes and a figure that most models would die for.

 _(Rias-nee…)_

There was no mistake. This girl was his cousin, Rias Gremory. She had changed a lot physically, but she still had that dignified manner of speech and the usual crimson hair of the Gremory clan. The people in the room seemed surprised by her statement, but still obeyed her. One by one they exited the room, with the black-haired girl closing the door behind her. Now it was only Aslatiel and Rias in the room.

"Take a seat if you want."

"Thank you." Aslatiel sat in one of the couches and Rias sat in the opposite one.

He looked at her face, and saw her sad expression and downcast eyes.

"Are you the Aslatiel I know?" She was sure it was him, but still wanted to confirm it.

Aslatiel said no word. He started to search in his chest for something. What he took out was an expensive looking silver pendant. At the center, there was a shiny indigo colored gem with an emblem in the rough shape of a crescent moon and a falcon with wide-spread wings. It was the crest of the extinct Marchosias Clan. Rias stared at the pendant for a few seconds, and then lifted her face to look at Aslatiel directly. Her eyes were full of tears, and her mature face seemed to revert to the child-like one Aslatiel remembered dearly.

"I-I don't b-believe it. I-It really is you…" Her speaking was interrupted by constant sobs.

"I'm back, Rias-nee. You sure have ch-" He was suddenly interrupted by a tight sensation on his torso. Rias had jumped from the couch and was hugging her precious cousin and friend. After a few seconds, she pulled apart.

"Welcome back." Tears still rolled down her cheeks, but the smile on Rias' face was undoubtedly one of pure happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life.2 Friendly Spar.**

* * *

"Everyone, I would like to introduce my cousin and childhood friend, Aslatiel Bael." Having finished her talk with Aslatiel, Rias called back her peerage and introduced him properly.

"Nice to meet you everyone, take care of me, whatever…" Aslatiel said with his usual uninterested face.

Except for the black-haired girl with the ponytail who simply smiled, Rias' peerage seemed wary of him.

"Don't mind him. That 'tough' attitude of his is just a front, he's just a really shy guy." Aslatiel turned bright red after Rias made this statement, causing her to giggle.

"W-What are you talking about!? I'm not like that!" Aslatiel said in embarrassment.

However, this display made the group soften their expressions.

"Well, it seems they aren't uncomfortable with you anymore. Everyone, introduce yourselves."

The first one to stand up was the black-haired girl.

"Ufufu. My name is Akeno Himejima. I'm a third year and Buchou's 'Queen'. Take care of me, Aslatiel-kun." The girl said while making a devilish smile.

 _(This girl has a strange aura around her… Is she an S? So troublesome… Still, there's something else… Is that Fallen Angel blood?)_

His thoughts were interrupted by the other introductions. In the following order, the boy named Yuuto, the short girl, and the blonde girl who was Aslatiel's classmate stood up and introduced themselves.

"As you already know, my name is Yuuto Kiba. I'm a second year, and a 'Knight'. Nice to meet you."

"Koneko Toujou. First year, 'Rook'…"

"I-I'm Asia Argento! I'm a 'Bishop' and your classmate! N-Nice to meet you!"

Then, it was the turn of the brown-haired boy from earlier.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm also in your class, and my rank is 'Pawn'. Nice to meet you Aslatiel-san." The boy said with a smile. He seemed straightforward and reckless, but not a bad person.

 _(I feel bad for this guy. To have Vali as a rival must be tough for him…)_

"Well, what do you think?" Rias asked, proud of her group.

"They look like they have a lot of potential, but it's pretty obvious all of you need a lot training." Aslatiel gave his honest opinion, but Rias didn't take very well.

"What did you just say?"

"It's the truth, out of the whole peerage only you and Akeno-san surpass a Mid-Class Devil in raw power. And while that boy is the Sekiryuutei, he hasn't awakened a mere one percent of his potential." Aslatiel's words were harsh, but he said them without a bit of hesitation.

"H-How did you know Ise is the Sekiryuutei?"

"His energy readings are unusual and fluctuate heavily. Also, a certain acquaintance of mine confirmed it." Aslatiel remembered his conversation with Vali.

"Well, do you even have a peerage to back up what you said earlier?" Rias was still upset from Aslatiel's insults to her group.

"Actually, I do have my own peerage. However, we have been acting independently since about a year ago."

Aslatiel had an almost complete group, with only a single 'Bishop' piece left.

"Hm, I have an idea. Rias-nee, who are the close-range fighters in your group?

"Huh? Well, there's Ise, Yuuto and Koneko. What's this about?" Not only Rias, but the entire peerage seemed intrigued by this.

"You'll see. Ise-san, Yuuto-san, Koneko-san, would you mind having a mock battle with me?"

Everyone was surprised by this, especially Rias.

"A mock battle?"

"Yes. This way I'll see in which areas you're lacking, therefore I'll be able to help with your training. Are you guys ok with this?" Aslatiel asked those involved.

"Whatever." Koneko answered emotionlessly.

"Well, I do want to see how strong Aslatiel-san is." Yuuto seemed interested.

"I'm also interested in how Aslatiel-san fights!" Issei also looked pumped up.

Aslatiel grinned.

"Well Rias-nee?"

"I don't mind this, I also want to see how powerful you've become over these last six years." Rias gave her approval with a smile.

"Let's go outside then."

* * *

There was an open space with some benches outside of the old school building. Rias, Akeno and Asia sat in the benches, while Aslatiel showed a certain item important to this match.

"Bells?" Issei asked with a confused face.

"I got the initial idea from a manga, but I changed it a bit. Each of us will tie a bell to our waist, and you three will have to work together to steal mine, while I'll try to steal all of yours. You will win if you manage to steal mine, but I won't win until I steal all of your bells. However, even if you lose your bell you can still fight, as long as one of you has a bell you're not eliminated. Got it?"

"Isn't this too much of an advantage for us Aslatiel-san?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine like this." Aslatiel smiled.

Aslatiel handed Issei, Yuuto and Koneko their bells, while keeping one to himself, and then each of them tied them to their waists.

"I'll let you guys have the first move."

As soon as he said this, Yuuto created a longsword and dashed straight to Aslatiel. However, his sword was cut by something in Aslatiel's hand. Its form was roughly that of a wide-bladed rapier, and it was made of a strange reddish black energy.

After having his attack countered, Yuuto jumped back and took some distance.

"W-What is that?" Issei asked with a frightened face.

"Sirzechs-sama has an unusual way of using his 'Power of Destruction', he compresses it into small spheres that he can control at will and are capable of destroying anything they touch, that technique is called 'Ruin the Extinct'. However, that's not my style at all, so I devised a way to optimize my 'Power of Destruction' that suits my tastes." Aslatiel said with a smug grin.

"'Forge of Extincion' is the name I gave it. I can condense large amounts of 'Power of Destruction' into the shape of any weapon of my choice." As he explained this, many weapons of different kinds appeared around Aslatiel.

Longswords, maces, spears and many more. All of these weapons were made of the same energy as the rapier in Aslatiel's hand. After this, he made all of the weapons disappear except for the rapier.

"You sure are something else, aren't you Aslatiel-san?" Yuuto said.

"Well, I don't like to brag bu-"Aslatiel stopped in the middle of the sentence to avoid two fists going towards the back of his head. Koneko and Issei, who had his 'Boosted Gear' activated, had sneaked behind Aslatiel in order to attack. Aslatiel jumped, letting them pass below him. He landed and then said with an angry face.

"Damn you, Yuuto-san! You were only trying to distract me!" After he said this, Yuuto appeared from Aslatiel's right side trying to pierce his head with another sword, this one was a rapier.

Aslatiel countered by cutting it with his own, followed by another slash aiming towards Yuuto's legs. Before he could connect that slash, however, Aslatiel was punched in the face by Koneko with enough strength to send him flying a few meters. He then stood up with a bruise on his cheek, but he was holding something in his hand. It was Koneko's bell.

"Remember the true objective, Koneko-san." Aslatiel said with an arrogant smile that was received by Koneko's angry gaze.

Issei started to run towards Aslatiel's left, Koneko towards his right, and Yuuto, who had created another sword, was trying a jumping attack.

 _(So many swords. It must be either the Sacred Gear 'Sword Birth' or 'Blade Blacksmith'…)_

Aslatiel parried Yuuto's attack with his rapier, and while he could not cut this sturdier sword, he was able to counter with a roundhouse kick aimed at Yuuto's neck, giving him an opportunity to take his bell. He then caught Koneko's fist with his hand and threw her in a Judo-like move. After this, Aslatiel ducked below Issei's attack and responded with an uppercut that went straight towards Issei's stomach, causing him to cough out blood and fall to the floor.

"Two down, one to go." Aslatiel mocked while looking at his opponents in the ground.

However, instead of falling for the provocation, Yuuto told Issei something entirely different.

"Ise-kun, charge up your 'Dragon Shot', Koneko-chan and I will keep him busy." After he said this, Yuuto created a second sword in his left hand, similar to the one in his right hand.

 _(So, he traded a versatile one sword style for a powerful dual wielding style? This should be fun…)_

"Ok! Ddraig, you know what to do!" Issei said, recovering his enthusiasm.

 **[Boost!]**

After Issei started to power up, Koneko jumped towards Aslatiel and threw a punch that he barely dodged. Without a moment to spare, Yuuto attacked with his two swords. Aslatiel parried his attacks, but the pressure was building up rapidly.

 _(Damn it! He's good at dual wielding too! And if Ise-san continues to boost his power like that it could cause me some trouble…)_

Soon after, Koneko joined in and Aslatiel had to block the attacks of two opponents. Issei was at his third boost, so Aslatiel flew with his Devil wings in order to attack him from long range, but this was countered by Yuuto and Koneko who sprouted their own wings and chased Aslatiel through the air. Aslatiel finally managed to cut Yuuto's swords, but he responded by creating another near his foot. He kicked that sword towards Aslatiel's face, managing to cut his cheek, meanwhile, Koneko proceeded to repeatedly punch Aslatiel's ribs. He recovered and countered by grabbing Koneko's arm and then kicking her aside. Yuuto tried to attack once again with another sword, but he was met with an axe kick that sent him to the ground.

"Give me a break!" Aslatiel yelled from the bottom of his heart.

 **[Boost!]**

That sound reminded him of the true problem. This was the twelfth power up, and when Aslatiel looked towards the ground he saw Issei charging up a tiny sphere of demonic power.

"Why do I always forget the important stuff?"

"Take this Aslatiel-san! 'Dragon Shot'!" The small sphere suddenly became a huge blast of red energy traveling towards Aslatiel at great speed.

"I suppose I went too easy on you guys… You're all actually pretty good." Aslatiel sighed, but then he showed an honest smile.

"What?" Issei became confused.

Aslatiel made his rapier disappear and pulled back his hand. He then launched a gigantic blast of 'Power of Destruction' that easily devoured Issei's fully charged 'Dragon Shot'. After that, Aslatiel simply moved his hand upwards, and the enormous mass of energy flew towards the sky until it disappeared from sight. What followed next, was a loud explosion that turned the whole sky red for a few seconds.

Then, there was absolute silence. No one could believe that a 'Dragon Shot' stronger than the one that pierced a hole in a mountain was so easily overwhelmed.

"I win."

Everyone broke out of their dazes and saw Aslatiel standing in front of Issei, with the bell that was supposed to be at Issei's waist hanging in his hand. Rias, who was still shocked, managed to form a sentence.

"T-That blast was probably as powerful as one from an Ultimate-Class Devil!"

"Maybe." Aslatiel answered with his usual mocking grin.

"W-What on earth did you do during these last years?" Rias asked with a frightened expression.

"I did a lot of things. It's a pretty long story so I won't tell it today." As he spoke, Aslatiel took out a large chocolate bar and started to eat it.

"On the topic of what areas you're lacking in. Yuuto-san, you need to improve your physical strength, it showed a lot when you quickly exhausted yourself from using two swords at the same time. Koneko-san, you concentrate too much on the opponent and don't pay enough attention to your surroundings, making you easy to counter. Ise-san, while you can use enormous amounts of raw power, you depend too much on your allies, and that would seal your fate if you ever have to fight alone." While the mock battle had been very fast and frenetic, Aslatiel had made a good analysis of their strengths and weaknesses.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, it's already five o'clock so I'll return to my apartment." Aslatiel started to walk, but Rias still had something to say.

"Wait!"

"What?" Aslatiel really wanted to go home, so he sounded snarkier than what he wanted.

Rias then said something that didn't surprise her peerage but struck Aslatiel as the definition of troublesome.

"Aslatiel, join the Occult Research Club."

"Eh? But why?"

"I want to keep you in my sight. And if you're part of a club, you can leave the class anytime we need you." Rias said while nodding with her hand on her chin.

"Although that sounds tempting, it's still too annoying. Goodbye." Aslatiel turned around, but he was stopped again.

"W-Wait! If you join the Occult Research Club… I'll buy you a pizza!"

"You really think you can buy me with food? I'm no longer the boy who used to go along with your every whim." Aslatiel felt insulted.

"Two pizzas!" Rias made a higher bid.

"Bye!" Aslatiel started to walk, but he could've never expected the next offer.

"With stuffed crust." Rias finished with a satisfied smile. Aslatiel froze for some seconds, before finally answering.

"… Deal."

"You can't defeat me, Aslatiel. I know you even better than you do. The pizzas will be sent to your apartment at seven o'clock. Send me your address before then." With this, the conversation was over.

After lamenting himself for a moment, Aslatiel left the place and made his way towards his apartment. Rias went back to her servants and Issei asked her something.

"Um, Buchou. Is it really ok to buy him two pizzas? I mean, if Aslatiel-san doesn't want to be a member of the club, why not let him be?" Rias chuckled at this.

"Silly Ise. This is part of a greater plan." She licked her lips sadistically after she said this, frightening Issei.

* * *

 **(7:14 pm. Aslatiel's apartment.)**

The silver-haired youth had his face against the dinner table, with two boxes of pizza lying around and one of them opened. He could only mutter one thing.

"How could she be so cruel? To leave tomato peels on the sauce…" And that's the reason Aslatiel was emitting a scary aura on his second day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Howdy. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, I promise the next one will have more. Wow, now that was a short note.**_

* * *

 **Life.3 Chocolate makes you happy**

* * *

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school."

"Ufufu. So he went into the beach naked."

"Mum, stop showing them weird things! Aslatiel-san, help me a bit out here!"

The Occult Research Club had decided to have its current meeting at Issei's house, so Rias had forced the new club member Aslatiel to come as well, but the original purpose (the meeting) had been crushed by the album Issei's mother had brought.

"Ise-san, you sure have a nice collection…" A disturbing grin appeared on Aslatiel's face as he looked at Issei's multiple porno magazines, eroges and adult videos.

"H-Hey! How did you find that!?"

"Hiding them under your bed is the oldest trick in the book."

 _(This makes me recall a bittersweet memory…)_

" _Aslatiel-kun, what is the meaning of this?" Grayfia said with an icy smile while holding multiple indecent magazines in front of Aslatiel._

" _H-How did you find them!?" Aslatiel asked with a horrified expression._

" _Back when Sirzechs-sama tried record videos of my sleeping face, he also hid them under the bed. It's the oldest trick in the book." Grayfia answered with a face that expressed clear disappointment in her husband._

" _I will now administer your punishment for this shameful behavior, show me your rear end." After saying that, a large magic circle appeared on Grayfia's hand._

" _H-HELP MEEEEEEE!"_

 _(Screw bittersweet. This is a bad memory…)_

"Are you ok, Aslatiel-san? Your face suddenly became pale." Issei asked.

"Y-Yeah, I just remembered the day a part of me died." Aslatiel said with a soulless expression.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing…"

"… Little Ise."

Aslatiel and Issei turned their heads in the direction of that voice. Rias was sitting on the floor staring at Issei's photo album.

"Um, Rias-nee?"

"… Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child…" She was already in her own world.

"Aslatiel-san, is Buchou a shotacon?" Issei asked with a clueless expression.

 _(This guy is as dense as they come…)_

Asia joined Rias in her mental trip.

"I think I understand how Buchou-san feels!"

"So you know how I feel. I'm so happy."

 _(These girls are hopeless…)_

Aslatiel's thoughts instantly froze when someone hugged him from behind and two large and extremely soft objects pressed against his back, followed by a face peering over his shoulder. It was Akeno.

"Akeno-san, what are you doing?" Aslatiel blushed a bit.

"Ara, ara. When will I get to see Aslatiel-kun's embarrassing past?" Ever since he joined the Occult Research Club, Akeno had taken great pleasure in teasing Aslatiel at every chance she got.

"Your b-breasts are pressing against my back…"

"You like it that much? Aslatiel-kun is such a sinful boy…" Akeno seductively whispered in Aslatiel's ear as she pressed her breasts even more, causing his face to turn redder.

"Damn you, Aslatiel-san! You're so lucky!" Issei accused Aslatiel with tears in his eyes.

 _(You fucking sleep with two girls every night!)_

Then, Issei turned his attention towards Yuuto, who now had the photo album in his hand.

"Kiba! Give it back!"

"Hahaha, don't worry Ise-kun. Let me enjoy your album a bit more…" Yuuto did not finish the sentence, as he was now staring at a particular page. It showed a picture of Issei around kindergarten age, along with another boy of the same age and a man who appears to be his father.

"Ise-kun, do you remember this?" Yuuto had lost the smile on his face, and was pointing at something the kid's father was carrying. It was a sword.

"Hm, no, I was really small back then…"

"Things like this really do happen, huh." Yuuto laughed to himself, but there wasn't a single trace of amusement in that laugh.

"Yuuto-san?" Aslatiel was confused by Yuuto's unusual attitude.

"This is a 'Holy Sword'."

* * *

A dull sound echoed through the air.

 _(Why me…)_

"Aslatiel! Stop spacing out! You will be a hindrance to us in the tournament!" Rias shouted with an angry face.

The Kuoh Academy's 'Ball Tournament' was drawing near, so the Occult Research Club was practicing baseball in the backyard. Aslatiel had been left as the catcher, and this was the third time a ball had hit his face.

"I've been hit in the face three times and now I'm at fault!?" Aslatiel finally snapped.

"It's your fault for being an incompetent catcher." But Rias did not back off.

"You're the one wh-" A ball hit his face again. This one connected directly with his nose and was charged with demonic power.

"My nose! My poor, poor nose!" Aslatiel held his bleeding nose in pain.

"We're done with batting. Let's begin catching practice." He was completely ignored.

 _(Fuck you…)_

"Yuuto! Here!"

Yuuto was a 'Knight', so with his speed it should be easy to catch the ball Rias threw, but…

[SMACK!]

He simply stood there and got hit on the side of his head.

"Kiba! Get a hold yourself!" Issei yelled.

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Yuuto apologized with his usual smile while picking up and throwing back the ball.

 _(Why is he like that?)_

Aslatiel knew the Holy Sword in Issei's album was troubling him in some way, but he didn't know why.

 _(Well, I guess everyone has something they don't want to tell …)_

The ashen-haired Devil closed his glove-covered hand in a tight fist.

* * *

 **(Lunch time, the next day...)**

Aslatiel sat in his classroom seat next to the window, and he was again swarmed with questions from his classmates. But these were a bit different from usual…

"Bael-kun, we have recently heard a rumor that you're in a liberal relationship with the prince Kiba-kun and Hyoudou. Is that true?" One of the girls asked with a serious expression.

"What the hell!? There's no way for that to be true!" Aslatiel denied the outrageous rumors.

"Oh, then is it just with Kiba-kun? Or… No way! Have you been dirtied by Hyoudou!?"

"I'm straight!" After declaring this, some of the girls sighed in relief, but others sighed in disappointment.

"Who spread this damn rumor?"

"The perverts Matsuda and Motohama told them to us." One of the girls said, signaling a group with three boys. They were a guy with glasses, a bald guy and then there was Issei, who also seemed quite furious at them.

 _(They're in for a world of pain…)_

"Could any of you girls lend me a dictionary?" Aslatiel asked.

"Huh? Sure, but what are you doing with it?" A girl said while handing a dictionary to him.

"You'll see." Aslatiel replied with an evil smile.

Aslatiel retracted his arm and then threw the dictionary with a speed that made it almost impossible to see. It kept going until it crashed into the bespectacled guy's face, breaking his glasses and knocking him unconscious.

"A perfect Kyou-style throw!" Aslatiel said while remembering one of his favorite anime.

"You're amazing Bael-kun! That pervert deserved it!" The girls looked at Aslatiel with stars in their eyes, but some people did not like what Aslatiel did…

"You asshole! Why did you do that to Motohama!?"

"Because you two made up that shitty rumor." Aslatiel replied with an extremely angry face.

"Why you!" Matsuda tried to run towards Aslatiel but he was knocked out by a punch from Issei.

"Nice job, Ise-san!" Aslatiel said while giving a thumbs up.

"You too, Aslatiel-san!" Issei replied while returning the gesture.

The girls were not happy with this exchange.

"Hey, Hyoudou! Don't act all friendly with Bael-kun!"

 _(Sorry Ise-san, it seems like they really hate you…)_

* * *

Lunchtime passed quickly, and Aslatiel remembered they had to go to the clubroom.

"Ise-san, tell Asia-san it's time to go. Rias-nee will get mad if we're late." Aslatiel managed to break away from the girl students, and had been talking to Issei since a while ago.

"That's right. Hey Asia, have you finished your lunch?" Asia was having lunch with a bespectacled girl named Aika Kiryuu near the corner of the classroom.

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling." Kiryuu said with a lewd grin.

 _(Aika-san sure is cruel. Knowing Asia-san, she'll overreact…)_

"B-B-B-Boyfriend!?" Asia said with a heavy blush on her face.

"Eh? I'm wrong? Then are you going out with Bael-kun?" Kiryuu asked without a shred of sensitivity.

"A-Auu…" Asia's face started to redden even more.

Issei was about to respond to Kiryuu, but it was Aslatiel who started to talk.

"Aika-san, are you gonna go through the guys in our club?" Aslatiel's voice was calm, but also angry.

"Now, now, let's not get mad about this. I just said it because you three are always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. Hyoudou and Asia are also living together with their parents' permission, right? A guy and a girl living under one roof. That's very suspicious. By the way Hyoudou, I was the one who told her about 'bathing together'. So, did you enjoy it?"

 _(Bathing together!? What's this chick telling to the innocent Asia-san!?)_

"So it was you! And what do you mean by combination!? Don't say things as if we were robots that can combine! Also, even if I want to, I can't do something like that to Asia!" Issei declared.

 _(To be the embodiment of sexual desire and still be able to control yourself in order to protect her. I can only admire you *sniff*…)_

"That's weird. Asia li-" Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands.

"Aaaah! Please stop Kiryuu-san!"

"Anyway, Asia. We're gonna be late so let's go." Issei said.

"Y-Yes!" Asia then followed after the two while still being flustered from the conversation.

* * *

When they entered the room, the other members were already there… And there were also people who didn't belong to the club here, including a certain someone whom Aslatiel knew very well.

 _(Damn it…)_

"Kaichou!?" Issei asked.

Yes, the person sitting on the couch was the Student Council President, Souna Shitori. A beautiful bespectacled girl with chin-length black hair and strict eyes. The next one to speak was a blonde-haired guy sitting next to her. He didn't have the uniform's blazer on and his sleeves were rolled up.

"Oh, so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well."

"What!? Devils!?" Issei said with a shocked expression.

"The Kaichou, Souna Shitori's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-Class Devil who is the next heir of the Sitri clan." Akeno explained.

"You guys are getting a peaceful school life because the Student Council is working hard at daytime. By the way, the name's Genshirou Saji. I'm a second year, and I'm Kaichou's 'Pawn'."

"Oooh, the same year as me and you're also a 'Pawn'!" Issei looked happy thinking that he had found a parallel to him. Saji did not feel that way.

"You actually damaged my pride quite a bit. For you, one of the 'Perverted Trio', to be the same as me…"

"W-What did you just say!?"

Sona glared sharply at Saji.

"Saji, stop that."

"B-But Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fe-" Sona stopped speaking when she looked at where Aslatiel was. She stood up and looked straight at him, without believing her eyes. Everyone else became quiet.

"A-Aslatiel?"

"Um, hi, Sona-nee…" Aslatiel couldn't find the right words for this situation.

"Sona-nee!? Kaichou, you had a younger brother!?" Saji asked her while almost yelling.

"N-No, he's… A childhood friend…" She tried to force a smile, but tears were already appearing on her eyes.

"Sorry, I have to go." She exited the room quickly after saying this.

"Wait! Sona!" Rias tried to stop her, but she couldn't.

The entire room was silent once again, seeing the serious Student Council President so unstable was indeed a rare sight.

"Why didn't you tell me she was going to be here?" Aslatiel was clearly angry.

"You would not come if I told you. I… did not think this would happen." Rias apparently wanted to have a happy reunion, but her plan backfired.

"I-I'll go search for Kaichou…" Saji said, but he was stopped by one of the girls that apparently belonged to the Student Council.

"Gen-chan, I think Bael-kun should be the one to bring her back here." The girl said with a smile.

"Eh? Why me? That's too troubleso-"

"You. Go. Now." Rias said with an expression that almost said 'Go now or I'll kill you!'

"S-Sure!" Aslatiel replied while almost wetting himself, and quickly exited the room.

 _(Grayfia-sama, it seems you have a worthy successor. Ise-san is going to suffer quite a lot when he marries her…)_

* * *

Sona was sitting in the roof of the academy, but it didn't take long for Aslatiel to get there.

"Yo." He received no answer.

"Um, do you want some chocolate? When you eat chocolate, your body releases some chemicals that make you feel happy…"

"You don't change…" Sona laughed a bit.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Back when we were children, every time you saw me or Rias sad you would offer us chocolate and say the same thing about its effects." Sona lifted her face, and looked straight at Aslatiel.

"If you reunited with Rias, why didn't you tell me you had returned?"

"Well, I was going to keep a low profile without meeting any of you, but Rias-nee detected my energy and thus she sent someone to bring me to her." Aslatiel explained.

"So it was you…" Sona said, remembering the day they had felt Aslatiel's energy. She did not believe it was him, though.

"Well, let's go back, your group must be worried about you."

"Ok, but I have two conditions. First of all, that chocolate you offered, give it to me."" Sona said, recovering her serious expression.

"Here you go." Aslatiel took a medium-sized chocolate bar from his pocket, opened it, and then gave it to Sona.

"Thank you very much." She thanked him with a smile, and then started to eat the chocolate happily.

"You're welcome."

"And second, you have to play chess with me until I'm satisfied."

"What!? Why!?" Aslatiel whined childishly.

"Because you're the only person who has ever defeated me in chess. That's the reason I can acknowledge you…" The last bit was barely audible.

"Hm?"

"I-It's nothing, let's go back." Sona hurriedly stood up and started to walk.

Aslatiel was confused by Sona's sudden fluster, but he decided to ignore it, and follow her back to the clubroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yeah, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but the action is back, at least that's a plus. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Life.4 Holy Sword Excalibur.**

* * *

The sound of the start of the 'Ball Tournament' echoed through the sky. All the members of the Occult Research Club changed into their PE uniforms and were waiting for the start of their match, since club matches were at the end. Aslatiel's class had played baseball, and they won easily thanks to Aslatiel and Issei, despite Asia's lack of sports sense. Issei was doing some light exercises as warm up, Asia was stretching with Akeno's help, Koneko was reading a book about different ball games, Yuuto was still thinking about something with a distracted expression and Aslatiel finished eating a parfait of monstrous size. Rias, who had went to check the category sports for the club matches, returned while smiling fearlessly.

"Fufufu, we already won this match."

"What game are we playing?" Aslatiel asked as he cartoonishly wiped his mouth with his tongue.

"Dodgeball!"

* * *

Before the club matches, the Occult Research Club was watching the final match between classes. It was Rias' class against Sona's class, which they themselves were representing.

"Buchouuuuuu! You can do it!" Issei cheered loudly from the fence. He then looked at Aslatiel, who was sitting quietly on a bench.

"Aslatiel-san! Why don't you cheer for Buchou!?"

"Well, Ise-san. If I cheer for any of them, the other will punish me in a way that Grayfia-sama taught them…" Aslatiel said with soulless eyes.

"W-What?"

"It's nothing." Aslatiel replied, remembering those days his bottom was tortured in the cruelest way possible.

"Kaichouuuuuu!" Saji was cheering on the fence opposite to them with a flag that had 'Student Council' written on it.

Meanwhile, the girls were playing flawlessly. They countered each other perfectly and played with smooth movements akin to those of a professional player.

"You are doing well Sona. To be expected from my rival." Rias was gasping for air, but she had not lost the fire in her eyes.

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to buy the winner 'udon' with all the toppings at 'Kobashiya', have you?" Sona was also tired, but she still had her dignified expression.

"Yes, I haven't. That's why I'll definitely win! I'll show you my 'Gremory Style, Magic Ball'!"

"I accept your challenge. I will repel all balls that come into my 'Sitri-Zone'!"

"I think they're reading too much manga…" Issei said with a face similar to that of a parent looking at his immature child.

"Well said."

 _(Wait. Udon with all toppings at 'Kobashiya'? And I don't have to pay anything?)_

"The one who wins! Please take me with you to 'Kobashiya'!" Aslatiel finally found something to look forward to in the match.

The game ended with the rackets breaking and both of them winning the first place, making Aslatiel cry because the promise would not be fulfilled. Then, the tournament moved on to the club matches.

* * *

"B-Bloomers…" Both Aslatiel and Issei muttered at the same time, each one covering the other's nose with a handkerchief to prevent more blood from flowing out. Before the start of the club matches, Akeno and Asia disappeared, and when they came back they were not wearing the school's PE uniform shorts, but bloomers that hid absolutely nothing of their legs.

"Um, Kiryuu-san told me that the proper uniform for dodgeball is bloomers. And… Akeno-san told me that Ise-san would be happy if I wore this…" Asia was wriggling with a red face.

"Y-You don't like it?"

"No, it's great! Thank you Asia!" Issei had tears in his eyes and thanked Asia while holding her hand. Meanwhile, Aslatiel felt his arm being enveloped in something large and soft.

"Hey Aslatiel-kun, you haven't said anything to me. Do I look bad in this attire?" Akeno pouted as she hugged Aslatiel's arm.

"T-That's not it! Just, why did you have to dress like that too?" Aslatiel asked while blushing.

"Ara, ara. Can't I give a little treat to my cute kouhai?" Akeno said while smiling seductively.

 _(This chick is nothing but trouble!)_

"Hey, stop wasting time! We have a match to win!" Rias was still energetic even after that intense tennis match.

"Yeah!" Issei then felt his sleeve being pulled.

"Ise-san, how about you hand 'that' to everyone?" Asia said to Issei.

"Ah, sure. Everyone! Let's put this as a team!" What he took out were some headbands with an embroidery that said 'Occult Research Club'.

 _(Ise-san can sew? This is a perfect example of 'Don't judge a book by its cover'…)_

"It is well made, Ise is more skillful than I thought." Rias said with a smile, proud of her servant.

"Hehehe, I've been practicing a bit…" Ise said while scratching his cheek.

Issei handed a headband to each club member.

"Here Kiba."

"…Y-Yeah. Thanks…"

"Let's concentrate on winning for now!"

"…Winning, huh. Yeah, winning is important…" Yuuto said emotionlessly.

[Members of the Occult Research Club and the Baseball Club. Please gather at the ground.]

* * *

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

"Uwah! But Bael is a beast!"

The match had started around thirty seconds before, Issei was immediately targeted but Aslatiel was picking and throwing balls at a godly speed, leaving the Baseball Club without any opportunity to counterattack.

"Hahahahaha! This is so freaking fun!" Aslatiel let out a maniacal laugh as he toyed with his opponents, launching balls as fast as bullets that purposely missed them by an inch in order to terrify them.

"Aslatiel, you're overdoing it…"

"Ara, ara. It looks like Aslatiel-kun is having a bit too much fun."

"Aslatiel-senpai lost it…"

 _(I don't care if you think I'm crazy! Human sports are the best! Huh? What's he doing?)_

"Shit! I don't care if I get hated! Die, you damn pretty boy!" A member of the Baseball club said as he launched a ball towards Yuuto, who was distracted and didn't notice.

 _(Damn it! Yuuto-san is in trouble!)_

"Hey! Why are you gazing arou-" Issei stood in front of Yuuto to protect him, but the ball hit him in his 'special place'. There was absolute silence, Issei's hands went to his crotch as he fell down.

"Ise-san!" Aslatiel ran towards his friend. When he got to him he lifted his head with one hand while supporting his back with the other one.

"Aslatiel-san… Leave me…" In their minds, Issei was wearing the armor of a certain fallen Jedi…

"No. You're coming with me. I won't leave you here, I've got to save you!" And Aslatiel was wearing the black suit of that fallen Jedi's son.

"You already… have…" Issei lost consciousness, and Aslatiel let down a single tear before looking down.

"Koneko, take Ise to a place where there's no one around. Asia, go with them so you can heal Ise." Rias said, worried about her servant.

"Affirmative…"

"I don't really understand but I got it!"

Koneko grabbed Issei by his collar and started to drag him, Asia followed them.

"Yeah! Hyoudou's down!"

"Serves him right! Huh? Why does the air feel weird?"

The Baseball Club members turned their heads, and saw Rias was covered in a crimson aura.

"I'll get revenge for Ise!"

That day, it rained blood for the Baseball Club.

* * *

A loud sound echoed through the air. Rias had slapped Yuuto hard.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

"…I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. Can I take a break from club activities? I need some time to think." Yuuto replied with a fake smile before walking away, he was stopped by Issei.

"Kiba, you're acting really weird lately. Tell us about what's troubling you, aren't we comrades?" Issei said.

"Comrades… Sorry Ise-kun, but I remembered the reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

"No. I live for revenge. Destroying the 'Holy Sword Excalibur', that's what I live for." Yuuto said with a determined expression.

* * *

Yuuto continued to walk, not paying attention to the heavy rain around him, and completely unaware of a certain person that followed him.

 _(Now, Yuuto-san. It seems you have quite the interesting backstory…)_

Aslatiel jumped from rooftop to rooftop, hiding his aura and not letting Yuuto out of his sight. Yuuto suddenly stopped, a bleeding priest slowly moved towards him before dying.

 _(I feel a strong holy pressure nearby…)_

"Yahoo. It's been a while." A white-haired young man with a maniacal grin appeared before Yuuto.

"Freed Sellzen… I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today…" An evil smile appeared on Yuuto's face as he created a demonic sword in his right hand. Then, the sword held by Freed started to glow in a way Yuuto knew very well.

"Well, that's good timing. I'm getting bored of killing priests, so let's check which is stronger. Your piece of shit demonic sword or my Holy Sword Excalibur? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

Freed jumped and attacked with an overhead slash that Yuuto blocked. Freed started to attack at an inhuman speed, Yuuto was barely able to parry his attacks.

"Impossible! How can a human match the speed of a 'Knight'!?"

"Excalibur Rapidly! I gives its user an ultra-boost in speed!"

Freed jumped over Yuuto and tried to slash him from behind, but he managed to parry the attack at the last second. Freed stood on his empty hand, while attacking again with the other. Yuuto jumped back, and Freed stood on his feet once again. They both dashed at each other, but when they clashed, Yuuto's sword broke and he was slashed diagonally across his chest. Yuuto fell to the floor.

"D-Damn it!" Yuuto tried to stand up, but the effects of being cut by a Holy Sword were already taking effect.

"Is that all? Boooriiiiing!"

Freed jumped at the defenseless Yuuto, intending to finish him off. However, his sword was repelled by a reddish black weapon, similar in shape to a wide-bladed rapier.

"How unsightly, Yuuto-san. To be defeated by an exorcist of this caliber." Aslatiel mocked as he used some liquid on Yuuto's wound.

"Phoenix Tears?"

"That's right. Don't go fighting alone against someone with a Holy Sword."

"Huh? Another shitty Devil? Good for naughty little me! Hyahahaha!"

A cold smile appeared on Aslatiel's face, and then he made the rapier in his hand disappear. He pointed his index finger at Freed.

"Disappear." A reddish black ray was shot at a tremendous speed from Aslatiel's finger.

Freed blocked the ray with his Excalibur, but the collision between the sword and Aslatiel's attack caused an explosion that left behind a cloud of smoke. Freed tried to swing his sword in order to clear the smoke, but before he could do that he received a kick to the neck that sent him flying a large distance.

He landed on his feet, but as soon as he did that he heard a ripping sound. Freed looked at his right side, and he saw a torrent of red liquid. His right arm wasn't there, and Excalibur Rapidly was on the floor.

"Need a hand?" Aslatiel grinned while holding Freed's bloody arm.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Freed screamed in pain while trying to stop the bleeding with the hand he still had.

"So noisy…" Aslatiel said before finally defeating Freed with a kick to the stomach, sending him straight into a wall.

Yuuto couldn't believe his eyes. Aslatiel could have destroyed Freed easily, but he had chosen to cause him excruciating pain by ripping off his arm. No one would expect this from the guy who spent most of his time eating sweets on his own.

"Those damn Fallen Angels are coming here… Yuuto-san, we're leaving." Yuuto didn't reply.

"Yuuto-san." Aslatiel insisted.

"…"

"Oh well, stay here if you want to, but I'm leaving." After saying this Aslatiel let out his wings and left the place.

* * *

Aslatiel sat on the roof of a building, with the corpses of about six Fallen Angels laying around him.

"This should give Yuuto-san some time to think." Aslatiel said while stretching his arms.

 _(But still… What is Kokabiel planning to do? Is he trying to start a second Great War?)_

"I can't wait for him to make his move." A sadistic smile appeared on Aslatiel's face as he soared through the air once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life.5 The Two Exorcists.**

* * *

"Ah, thank you for coming here." Aslatiel opened the door and said this to the person outside.

"Ara, ara. How could I refuse an invitation to Aslatiel-kun's apartment?" Akeno said while smiling at Aslatiel.

 _(She looks pretty cute…)_

Akeno was wearing a black jacket over a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt and boots.

"Were you cooking something?"

"Ah, yeah. I thought it would be rude to have a girl visit my apartment and not have anything prepared."

"Ufufu. You're such a gentleman." Akeno said, making Aslatiel blush a bit.

"A-Anyway, have a seat. There's a table over there." Aslatiel pointed at a long table near the kitchen.

Akeno sat in one of the chairs and after some minutes, Aslatiel came to the table with two plates of pasta.

"Hm? This is excellent Aslatiel-kun. You're a pretty good cook." Akeno said after she started eating.

"Thank you. I practice quite a bit." Aslatiel said proudly.

 _(Because if I didn't practice, my peerage would have made me discover death from bad flavor…)_

After they finished eating, Akeno asked.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Could you tell me Yuuto-san's story with Excalibur and Rias-nee?" Aslatiel asked with a serious expression.

"Yuuto-kun? Well, prepare yourself for a long tale."

* * *

Akeno told the entire story, from Yuuto's involvement with the Holy Sword project, to his reincarnation as a Devil and the problems that followed.

"Hm, just as I thought."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akeno asked confused.

"Before settling in Japan, I went to lots of places. During my travels I heard about the 'Holy Sword Projects'."

"Projects?"

"The Church tried to make artificial wielders of most Holy Swords, not only Excalibur. As soon as I heard of those experiments, I went on and butchered those working on the 'Holy Sword Excalibur' and 'Holy Sword Murgleys' projects. Yuuto-san was probably able to escape thanks to my attack on one of the laboratories." Aslatiel didn't seem to have any regrets from killing those scientists and priests.

Akeno saw Aslatiel's face change for a moment, as if he had become a different person when remembering his deeds, but she dismissed that thought as something unimportant.

* * *

Aslatiel and Akeno talked until it was late, so after looking at the clock, Akeno stood up and prepared to leave. Aslatiel accompanied her to the building's door.

"Thank you for coming here."

"Oh, don't worry Aslatiel-kun. Back then you always came to talk to me, so just think of it as returning a favor."

"Yeah… Wait, what!?" Aslatiel was confused by her last statement.

"See you later!" But Akeno didn't stay long enough to clear his doubts.

Aslatiel stood in place, thinking about what Akeno said.

 _(That girl, have I met her before coming to this town?)_

* * *

The next day of school ended pretty quickly, or that was what Aslatiel thought, as he slept through all the classes. He was late for the club meeting so he rapidly picked up his things and started to run to the old school building.

* * *

When he got to the clubroom, there were some girls not familiar to him. One had a friendly face and chestnut colored hair styled in twin tails, while the other had a serious expression and short blue hair with a green mesh. This girl also had a large weapon covered in cloth at her side.

 _(Exorcists? I think that weapon is an Excalibur fragment…)_

"Aslatiel, you're late." Rias said with an angry face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Aslatiel sat down in a chair located next to one of the couches.

"So, who are our guests?"

"My name is Irina Shidou. Nice to meet you." The girl with twin-tails said politely.

"You can call me Xenovia." The blue-haired girl not only had a serious face, but a serious manner of speech as well.

"My name is Aslatiel. Nice to meet you." Aslatiel said with a smile.

"Now that introductions are over, you can continue talking." Rias said.

"Well, as I was saying, recently the Excalibur fragments that were kept by the Catholic Church, the Protestant Church and the Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

"Huh? Isn't Excalibur in one place?" Issei asked.

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist. It was broken into pieces during war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and made into seven different swords by alchemy." Aslatiel explained.

"This is one of them. 'Excalibur Destruction', the Catholic Church is in control of it." Xenovia said while revealing the weapon that was wrapped in cloth. It was a large longsword.

"Mine is 'Excalibur Mimic'. It can change shape into anything I want. It's in possession of the Protestant Church." Irina said as a rope she took out turned into a katana.

"We know the main culprit of this incident. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

 _(It seems the Church is also after him. Good, it will lighten my workload…)_

"Our request is to not have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels. If you form an alliance with Kokabiel we will destroy all of you, even if you're the younger sister of the Maou Lucifer." Xenovia threatened with an intimidating face.

"If you know I'm the sister of the Maou, then it means you have connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. I won't form an alliance with the Fallen Angels, I would never do something that would tarnish the name of the Maou." Rias was pretty angry at Xenovia's statements, but she remained calm.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough." After that, Xenovia and Irina stood up.

"Then we will take our leave. Let's go Irina."

"See you!" The two of them tried to leave, but they suddenly looked in the same direction. They were looking at Asia.

"Are you the 'Witch' Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Asia's body shook when she was called a 'Witch'.

"The former 'Holy Maiden'? You are said to have a power that can also heal Devils and Fallen Angels. I heard you were sent somewhere after being exiled, but I never thought you'd become a Devil." Irina said with a surprised face.

"… I… I…" Asia didn't know how to respond.

"But to become a Devil… You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our god?"

"… I just can't put my faith aside. I believed in Him for my whole life…" Asia was almost crying. After hearing that, Xenovia pointed her longsword at Asia.

"Then I'll cut you down this instant. If it's now, I can cut you down in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you." After she said this, Issei stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"Don't touch her. I'll kill you if you do anything to Asia. You also called her a 'Witch' didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Right now she is someone at least fit to be called a 'Witch'." Xenovia said with a calm face.

"Don't fuck with me! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness don't have the right to talk about her! Why did no one try to be her friend!?" Issei's anger had activated his Boosted Gear.

"Do you think the 'Holy Maiden' needed friends? She was finished the moment she sought friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God."

"Y-You!" Issei tried to punch her, but his gauntlet-covered fist was caught by Aslatiel. The shockwave from the punch made the clubhouse tremble a bit.

"That's enough, Ise-san. I'll take care of them." Aslatiel said with a calm voice that also made clear that he was pissed off.

"Take care? What do you mean?" Xenovia asked.

"Would you two like to have a sparring match with me?" Aslatiel said to the two girls.

"That's good timing. I'll also be your opponent." Yuuto said with a confident smirk from the corner of the clubroom.

"No, Yuuto-san. Remember what happened last night, if you fight with so much anger you will end up losing. Besides, they have to settle a score with me." Aslatiel said.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked.

"Does the name 'Red-Eyed Wolf' ring a bell to you?" The mention of that name visibly shocked Irina and Xenovia. The other people in the room were simply confused.

"'Red-Eyed Wolf'? What do you mean Aslatiel-san?" Issei asked Aslatiel, but Irina was the one who answered.

"A wanted Devil with SS-Class power according to the magicians' Grauzauberer association. Culprit of the destruction of the Holy Sword projects for Murgleys and Excalibur, as well as the clandestine 'Seraph Project' and the deaths of five Special Rank exorcists. He is also the only Devil who has managed to injure the 'Strongest Exorcist' Dulio Gesualdo." She mentioned some of Aslatiel's past deeds, causing everyone to look at Aslatiel in shock.

"'Injure' is a strong word. I barely managed to scratch his chest."

"Still, you're one of the most wanted Devils by the Church. I don't think it was a wise choice to reveal your identity to us." Xenovia said with an arrogant grin.

"I'll deal with the consequences later." Aslatiel replied with a carefree expression.

"Very well. I'm interested in the strength of the man who caused so much trouble to the Church some years ago. 'Red-Eyed Wolf', you will die today!"

* * *

Aslatiel stood a few meters in front of Irina and Xenovia. Akeno cast a protection spell around the area so that they could fight as recklessly as they wanted. After taking out their weapons, the two exorcist girls took off their white robes, revealing black combat attires. The leather clung tightly to their skin, emphasizing their curvy figures.

 _(Those outfits are quite erotic… No, this isn't the time to think about that!)_

"'Red-Eyed Wolf', are you going to fight barehanded?" Xenovia asked.

"Don't worry, I plan on meeting your swords with one of mine." Aslatiel said while grinning.

A dark red aura started to form around him, and a reddish black longsword was created on his right hand. Aslatiel suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Pay attention to your surroundings!" Xenovia heard this from behind her.

She turned immediately, and blocked a slash from Aslatiel's blade. Irina tried to stab Aslatiel from his side, but he avoided this by back-flipping. Xenovia attempted to strike with a jumping attack, but he moved out of the way once again. Xenovia's attack crashed on the floor, leaving a large crater.

"Your power is amazing, but your technique requires improvement." Aslatiel said, angering Xenovia.

"Now it's my turn…"

Aslatiel's wings sprouted from his back. He flew towards Xenovia and Irina and started to attack. Irina tried to stab him once again, but Aslatiel countered by parrying her thrust with his elbow. Xenovia tried a horizontal slash but Aslatiel ducked, avoiding her attack. He suddenly made a spinning jump and attacked Irina, who shielded herself with her katana. Aslatiel followed with a series of incredibly fast thrusts that Irina managed to block, but her body was being covered in shallow cuts. Xenovia interrupted Aslatiel's attacks with a powerful thrust from her Excalibur. Aslatiel avoided the thrust by jumping, and he followed with a spinning attack in midair that Xenovia blocked, but the force of the impact was enough to send her flying, after which she landed on her feet several meters away.

"T-This swordsmanship… I cannot read his movements at all." Irina said while panting.

"If we can't keep up with his movements, then I'll crush him with overwhelming power!" Xenovia shouted as she tried another jumping attack.

"No, Xenovia!"

"Walked right into it!" Aslatiel said while grinning like a maniac.

He created a blob of demonic power in his hand and made it explode right there, lifting up a large cloud of dust in which Xenovia landed. Aslatiel's attacks came from all directions, and the blue-haired beauty was forced completely on the defensive as cuts started to appear on her body. When the dust cleared Xenovia was on her knees, gasping for air and with multiple slash marks on her arms, torso and legs.

"Xenovia!" Irina yelled, worried about her partner's current state.

Irina couldn't see Aslatiel until he was at her side. She tried a vertical slash, but Aslatiel simply stepped aside. He then started to attack with a strange sword technique that included handstands and switching the hand in which the weapon was held. Irina couldn't keep up with this level of swordsmanship and finally received a cut on her wrist that was enough to make her drop her sword, giving Aslatiel an opening to try to finish her. She was saved by Xenovia, who released a wave of holy energy from her sword towards Aslatiel, buying enough time for Irina to pick up her Excalibur.

"I-I can't keep up… He's too strong…" Irina breathed roughly, she was exhausted.

"So this is an SS-Class Devil…" Xenovia wasn't doing any better, she was just as tired as Irina. She looked at Aslatiel who wasn't even sweating.

"Irina, one more time. Let's attack together." Xenovia said as her Excalibur Destruction started to glow intensely.

"Right! Let's go, Xenovia!" Irina's Excalibur Mimic started to glow too.

"Good grief, it seems you two don't give up. Well, I'm the same as you, so I'll show you something." Aslatiel then made his sword disappear.

He punched the floor with a lot of strength, burying his fist in the ground. The floor started to shake violently, and then an enormous amount of 'Power of Destruction' burst upwards in a gigantic explosion.

* * *

The barrier that was created by Akeno was almost destroyed by the sheer power of Aslatiel's attack, and everyone looked in awe at the wasteland that had appeared after the explosion. They couldn't see Aslatiel, Xenovia or Irina at first, but when the smoke cleared, they saw them. Aslatiel was holding the two shocked girls in his arms. Xenovia was the first who managed to talk after he put them on the ground.

"W-Why did you save us from your own attack?" She couldn't understand why he had helped an enemy.

"I never had any intention of killing you. Besides…" Aslatiel suddenly looked away while blushing.

"It would be troublesome if your clothes were torn even more than this…"

Effectively, Irina's and Xenovia's attires were torn beyond repair. Even some areas of their breasts and buttocks could be seen. Irina let out a cute scream as she covered herself while Xenovia kicked Aslatiel in the face.

 _(Well, I suppose I deserve it for not telling them earlier…)_

"'Red-Eyed Wolf', you said your name was Aslatiel, right?"

"Yeah it is." Aslatiel said while rubbing his hurt cheekbone.

"Very well. Aslatiel, you win this match. And in return for sparing our lives, we won't tell the headquarters about you, but if you defile our bodies once again there will be no mercy from us." Xenovia said with her face still red.

 _(She makes it sound like I raped them or something…)_

"Irina, let's go." Xenovia wrapped her weapon in cloth once again and put on her robe before starting to walk away.

"S-Sure. Um, see you later Aslatiel-kun, Ise-kun…" Irina transformed her Excalibur into a rope and put on her robe as well before leaving with Xenovia.

Aslatiel continued to watch them until his head was punched by a small fist.

"Aslatiel-senpai is such a pervert." Koneko looked coldly at Aslatiel.

"S-Sorry, Koneko-san." Aslatiel said with a troubled smile.

"Yuuto! Hold on!" Rias yelled at Yuuto, who was walking away.

"You are the 'Knight' of the Gremory group. I will be troubled if you become a 'Stray'!"

"I was able to run away from there thanks to my comrades. That's why I'll destroy Excalibur at any cost…" After saying this, Yuuto left.

"Yuuto, why…" Rias muttered while almost crying.

* * *

Xenovia and Irina continue to walk through the streets of Kuoh Town, there was still some time left before they reached the place they were staying at. Xenovia suddenly spoke.

"Hey Irina. What do you think of Aslatiel?"

"W-Well, he's really powerful, and even though he's a Devil, he's quite nice. He saved us from his own attack after all, h-he also didn't stare at us when our clothes were in rags." Irina said, still embarrassed by the previous incident.

"F-Forget about that. Did you notice something else about him?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it, while fighting he becomes a totally different person." Irina remembered Aslatiel's maniacal grin and his erratic sword-play.

"Now that you brought him up, why is he called the 'Red-Eyed Wolf'? He has red eyes, but I don't get the 'wolf' part."

 _Mask…_

This word crossed through Xenovia's mind like a streak of light. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"I don't know, maybe we'll figure it out if we meet him again."

"Ara, is Xenovia interested in a man?" Irina said with a teasing smile.

"W-What are you talking about? It's not like that…" Xenovia looked away as her cheeks reddened slightly.

While the two girls talked, a black-haired man with five pairs of raven-like wings observed Kuoh Town from the sky.

"So, the Church has already sent people after me, hyahahahaha! Still, I'll start another Great War, and not even this so called 'Red-Eyed Wolf' will be able to stop me." After saying this, Fallen Angel Kokabiel disappeared into the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life.6 Plan to destroy the Holy Sword.**

* * *

"It seems they're already handling the search for Yuuto-san." Aslatiel said while hiding behind a tree.

He had been watching the exchange between Issei, Koneko and Sona's 'Pawn', Genshirou Saji. They apparently were planning to destroy the Excalibur fragments, not that Saji was willing to help.

"Seems fun, I'll help you guys out."

* * *

"So fluffy and delicious..." Aslatiel muttered dreamily as he savored the pink cotton candy he had just bought.

He was searching for Irina and Xenovia, with the aim of getting their permission to destroy the Excalibur fragments instead of retrieving them. He didn't pay attention to the sugary substance that clung to the side of his lips.

"Now, where would they be? They're in an undercover mission for the Church, so they won't be easy to find." That's what Aslatiel thought, but he wasn't exactly correct…

"Please help the lost lambs!"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the great Father in Heaven!"

 _(…What?)_

Two girls wearing white robes were praying and begging on the road. Aslatiel was too dumbfounded to even try to approach them.

"How can this be? Is this the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like places who don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all of our money, so we have to rely on charity from this heretics or else we won't be able to eat. Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!" Irina complained while being teary-eyed.

"Hmph. We're in this predicament because you bought that fake painting!" Xenovia yelled while pointing at a painting of a saint that was terribly drawn.

"What are you saying!? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person at the exhibition said as well!"

 _(They were swindled? How lame…)_

"Then do you know who the person in the picture is? I certainly don't."

"I think it's… Saint… Peter?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No! He must have looked like this! I'm sure of it!"

"Shut up! This is why Protestants are called heretics! Show more respect to the Saints!"

"What!? It's you Catholics who are in the wrong! Still clinging to the old laws!"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Both of them argued while banging their heads against each other.

 _(This is so sad…)_

[RUMBLE.]

The sound of their stomachs growling was heard loudly, followed by the two of them dropping to the floor.

"…First of all, we need money to buy food."

"You're right. Do you want to get money from these heretics by threatening them? God will forgive us if we threaten heretics."

"Do you want to attack the shrine? Or steal the offertory box? We could also use our swords to put up a performance!"

"That's an excellent idea! We could also cut fruit with our swords in exchange for cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruit. Let's cut that picture instead."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

"Yo." Aslatiel suddenly appeared behind them.

"KYAAAAAHHH!" The two girls screamed from the surprise.

"A-Aslatiel?" Xenovia asked.

"The one and only. Want me to treat you to lunch?"

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is so delicious!" Xenovia said while stuffing her mouth with food.

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of my homeland!" Irina wasn't falling behind. Meanwhile, Aslatiel looked at them with a dumbfounded expression.

 _(When was the last time they ate something!?)_

"Phew. Now I'm ok. However, to be saved by a wanted Devil, it must be the end of the world." Xenovia said with a sad face.

"Hey! I'm treating you to lunch and that's what you say!?"

"Phew! Thank you for the meal. Oh God! Please give charity to this merciful Devil!" Irina started to pray, but this caused great pain to Aslatiel.

 _(Damn it!)_

"So, why did you come to us?" Xenovia asked while drinking a cup of water.

"You two came here to retrieve the Excalibur fragments, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

"Some of my fellow Devils want to destroy them, I want your help in doing so." Aslatiel said with a serious face. Both Irina and Xenovia were surprised by this request, they also started to look at each other.

"Hm. Ok, we'll lend you our strength in exchange for yours."

"Hey, Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Aslatiel-kun, he's still the 'Red-Eyed Wolf', you know?" Irina raised an objection.

"Irina, to tell you the truth, it would be impossible to retrieve the Excalibur fragments and defeat Kokabiel with just the two of us."

"I know that! But…"

"Besides, it isn't like the higher-ups have to know about this alliance. Aslatiel has been chased by the Church for years and he hasn't been caught. I'm sure he's at least able to hide his identity." Xenovia continued to persuade Irina.

"H-Hey! It's true that there should be nothing wrong if they don't find out… But what you're saying is nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me." Xenovia ignored Irina's accusations.

"…So, is it settled?" Aslatiel asked as he drank the last bit of his beverage.

"Yes. We will help you destroy the Excalibur fragments." Xenovia said as she laid tiredly on the back of her seat. Irina was still pouting, but she had seemingly accepted the alliance.

"That's good. I'll call my partners." Aslatiel took out an expensive cellphone and dialed Issei's number.

He explained the situation and told him to bring Yuuto to the restaurant.

"Well, I'm afraid they won't be here for at least two hours."

"Really? That sucks." Irina said with an annoyed expression.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it."

Aslatiel stood up from his chair and prepared to leave. He then stopped walking and looked at the two girls with a confused face.

"Aren't you coming?"

"What?" The two of them asked in unison.

"I said they will be here in two hours. You were not expecting to wait that long here, were you?"

"Then, what are we going to do?" Xenovia asked with a mix of suspicion and expectation in her voice.

"You will see, follow me." Aslatiel replied while smiling.

* * *

The sounds of children playing traveled through the air along with the smell of popcorn and fries. Aslatiel and company had bought some tickets after waiting in a line and were now walking down the crowded road.

"Why would you bring us to the amusement park?" Xenovia asked with a genuinely confused expression.

"Hm? Well, I've wanted to come here since I moved to Kuoh Town, and since you two are agents from the Church, I assume that you haven't gone to these kinds of places frequently."

"Really? Thank you Aslatiel-kun! I haven't gone to an amusement park since years ago!" Irina thanked Aslatiel while having stars in her eyes.

"W-Whatever. Where do we go first?" Irina's display of gratitude embarrassed Aslatiel, so he changed the subject quickly.

"First? Hm, I don't know, all of these look pretty fun. What do you think Xenovia? Xenovia?"

The blue-haired girl completely ignored her partner as she stared at a particular ride. It was a rough-looking roller coaster of high altitude.

"I'd like to ride that one." Xenovia said with a determined face.

"Alright! The roller coaster will be our first ride! Are you ok with it, Aslatiel-kun?"

However, while the two girls liked the fast ride, Aslatiel was frozen with a nervous smile.

"Um, Aslatiel-kun, could it be that you're bad with these kinds of rides?" Irina asked with a worried face.

"W-What!? O-Of course not! I love roller coasters! Roller coasters are the best!" The silver-haired teen cheered with his face flushed bright red from embarrassment.

"Bullseye, huh?" The two girls muttered.

* * *

Despite being absolutely frightened, Aslatiel managed to muster enough courage to go with the two girls to the roller coaster. Each of the wagons had three seats on each layer, so after they finished the line, the three of them filled one layer with Aslatiel on the right side, Xenovia in the center, and Irina on the left side.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die…" The young man uttered these words endlessly as the wagon ascended.

"Shut up already. I'll cut you up if you continue." Xenovia threatened Aslatiel while Irina only showed a troubled smile.

"O-Ok, I'll keep quiet…"

The wagon descended at full speed.

"I'M GONNA DIEEE!" Aslatiel shrieked as tears were swept from his face by the strong wind.

In an involuntary movement, he grabbed Xenovia's arm.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing!" Her face reddened slightly as a result of Aslatiel's unexpected action. Irina watched this development with a mischievous grin.

* * *

After the painful ride, Aslatiel had to put up with Irina's laughter until tears came out of her eyes.

"Seriously, you can surely fly at least ten times as fast as that wagon, what are you so afraid of?" Xenovia asked with a stunned expression.

"Excuse me, but I control where I go when flying, that damn thing goes wherever it wants to."

"Um, Aslatiel-kun, the wagon travels over a predetermined path…"

"Whatever!"

They continued to walk until Aslatiel thought of something while looking at a certain building.

"Hey, I know of something fun…" The young Devil said as an evil grin appeared on his face.

"W-What is it?" Irina was visibly disturbed, while Xenovia remained silent, but suspicious.

"Let's go to the arcade."

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! YEAH, TAKE THAT! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" Aslatiel yelled as Zangief depleted Ryu's HP bar by throwing him to the ground.

He had found a classic Street Fighter 2 machine in the arcade, and had forced Irina and Xenovia to watch him play against any poor fool who accepted his challenge. This was his 39th win.

"WHO'S NEXT!?"

"Um, Aslatiel-kun..."

"WHAT!?"

"You already scared away everyone but the employees." After Xenovia said this, the arcade clerks finished closing the door behind them.

"Correction, you already scared away EVERYONE." Irina made emphasis on the 'everyone'.

"Really? I must have lost it again then." Aslatiel scratched the back of his head as he said this.

"Is there something else we can do? You know, something that doesn't involve scaring people until they wet their pants." Irina said while glaring at the culprit.

"Hm, maybe we could try that. That game forces me to concentrate so I don't shout as much."

"What's that game?"

* * *

The place was a large salon. Pure white balls bounced on green tables, rackets made noise as they hit the light spheres, and the smell of sweat crept up the noses of the people inside the room.

"Table tennis?" Xenovia asked.

"I prefer the name Ping Pong, but yes. I like this game a lot, and I found out about this place when I was investigating the park." Aslatiel said as he grabbed two rackets and a ball. He was suddenly called by a slightly older guy.

"Hey you! Silver-head!"

"Hm? Wait a second." Aslatiel said to the two girls before going towards the stranger.

 _(Silver-head? That's a new one…)_

"What is it?"

"So, are those two your girls?"

"Eh? N-No." Aslatiel's face reddened a bit.

"Perfect! Now, play against me, if I win you have to get me a date with them! If you know what I mean…" The young man said with a perverted grin.

 _(Don't know why, but this fellow is pissing me off way more than he should…)_

"Very well, I accept your challenge."

"Yes! I just won the night of my life!" The guy said as he happily went to the nearest table.

"It would actually be the afternoon of your life, though not in the way you wanted…" Aslatiel said in an inaudible voice.

* * *

"Why is he taking so long?" Xenovia said with a slightly angry face. She and Irina suddenly heard some people shouting.

"What!? Is Tanaka-san playing!?"

"Yes! And he's losing big time!"

"Who's he playing against!?"

"A silver-haired nobody!"

Xenovia and Irina then stared at a certain table that was getting an audience that was quickly growing. They then looked at each other.

"Did you hear 'silver-haired nobody'?"

"Yes. Should we take a look?"

"I think so." The two girls then went to the crowded table.

* * *

They somehow crossed the sea of people and finally got a good look at the game. Aslatiel was playing against an older guy, and was completely shredding him. This was both figuratively and literally speaking. Each time Aslatiel hit the ball, he infused it with a bit of demonic power, which in turn made it hit Tanaka's face with quite a bit of strength each time it bounced off the table. By the time Irina and Xenovia got there, Tanaka's face was a bloody pulp. This time, the force of the blow was enough to leave him on the floor.

"With this, I have won six times, while you haven't scored a single point. Do you wish to continue?" Aslatiel asked Tanaka with an expression as cold as ice.

"WAAAAAHHH! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tanaka shrieked as he fled from the salon.

"Wow, that guy just destroyed the five-time champion Tanaka."

"Yeah, he's amazing."

Aslatiel glared aggressively at the bystanders, this was enough to scare them away. The only ones left were Irina and Xenovia.

"Um, Aslatiel-kun, you said you were not going to scare more people."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. That guy seriously pissed me off however, and I'm not good with crowds."

"What did he do?"

"Can't tell, sorry."

"Really? I was kind of curious." Irina said while being visibly disappointed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what that guy did. We should have fun now that he's gone. So, Xenovia. You up for it?"

"Hm, why not? It looks fun." Xenovia smiled as she took the racket that Aslatiel was offering.

* * *

She offered more resistance that Tanaka, but she still lost completely.

"Come on Xenovia, don't worry about it! You're very skilled for a beginner!" Irina said as she tried to cheer up her depressed partner.

"It's just that I'm too good." Aslatiel bragged.

"Hmph, really? I'm sure you wouldn't last a second against Irina, she was undefeated back when she lived in this town and was called the 'Hopping Hare of Kuoh'." After Xenovia said this, Irina's cheeks turned scarlet.

"D-Don't tell him that, Xenovia!"

"Then, why doesn't the great player herself show me her skills." Aslatiel said as he offered Irina a racket. The chestnut-haired girl hesitated for a moment, but ultimately took the racket.

"Since you probably haven't played in a long time, I'll let you serve, but don't expect me to go that easy on y-" The ball traveled past Aslatiel at a speed that made it impossible to see. Irina had scored the first point, and she had a confident smile to prove it. This, however, only ignited Aslatiel's competitive spirit.

"Bring it on."

* * *

"I can't believe we ran out of time and the game was left without a winner." Xenovia rubbed her fingers against her temples as she said this.

"But still, you're so good Aslatiel-kun, you had me on the ropes there." Irina praised her Devil now friend.

"Are you kidding, Irina-chan? Even if the game was extended for a mere five minutes you would have won. No wonder you were Kuoh Town's champion." Aslatiel was equally impressed by the girl's skills.

"If you're done licking each other's boots, the restaurant is over there." Both Aslatiel and Irina blushed at this statement, and avoided eye contact until they got to the restaurant were Aslatiel and Issei had appointed the meeting.

* * *

Around five minutes after they sat down in a large table, Issei, Yuuto, Koneko and Saji entered the restaurant. After they sat down and ordered some beverages, Aslatiel explained the situation once again.

"I understand." Yuuto drank a bit of his coffee and then sighed.

"To be honest, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of Excalibur are giving me permission to destroy it."

"Watch your mouth. If you were a 'Stray' I would have cut you down without a moment to spare." Xenovia and Yuuto glared at each other.

"Hey, this alliance has plenty of pluses for both sides, don't break it before it's even started." Aslatiel said while looking at the two sword fighters.

"So you do hold a grudge towards everything related to the 'Holy Sword Projects'." Yuuto sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Of course. How would you feel if all of your loved ones were killed just because the project was deemed a failure?" Yuuto's normally calm voice was now filled with anger, Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke.

"That incident became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted by it. The person in charge of the project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief, so he was charged with heresy. Now he's with the Fallen Angels." Yuuto took interest in this.

"With the Fallen Angels? What's the name of that person?"

"Valper Galilei. The man who is known as the 'Genocide Archbishop'."

"So that disgusting rat is still alive." The hatred in Aslatiel's eyes shocked everyone in the table, including Yuuto.

"Do you know him, Aslatiel-san?" Issei asked while remaining cautious.

"Two members of my peerage are survivors of the 'Holy Sword Murgleys' project, and I myself have had a few run-ins with him in the past. Anyway, we'll reach him if we go after the Fallen Angels, right?" This last bit sparked determination in Yuuto's eyes, just knowing where to find his enemy was a huge step ahead for him.

"Then I suppose I'll have to share information as well. The other day, Aslatiel-san and I ran into a person who had the Excalibur. He had killed some priests who were probably from your organization. His name is Freed Sellzen, does that name sound familiar?"

"I see so it's him."

"Freed Sellzen, former exorcist of the Vatican. He was a genius who became an exorcist at the age of thirteen. He was promoted quickly because he kept on eliminating Devils and mythical beasts." After Xenovia said this, Irina followed with something else.

"But he overdid it. He even started killing his allies. Freed never had any belief in God, he only had an abnormal aggression towards Devils and monsters. It was only a matter of time before such a crazy battle-maniac was charged with heresy."

 _(So that clown has been causing trouble for a long time, huh…)_

"Are you worried that he might cause us trouble?"

"I highly doubt he can do anything after I ripped out his arm." Aslatiel shocked everyone in the table once again, only Yuuto remained calm this time.

"I don't know if I want to know more about that incident, so let's move onto the cooperation strategy. If something happens, call this number." Xenovia quickly wrote a phone number on two small pieces of paper and handed one of them to Issei, and the other to Aslatiel.

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"Oh, we already received Ise-kun's number from Oba-sama."

"What!? Mum gave you my number without my permission!?" Issei said with a stunned expression.

"Still, I don't remember giving you mine, so here you have it." Aslatiel gave them the piece of paper with his phone number, but also gave them a small old-looking phone.

"What's this device?" Xenovia asked.

"It's a cheap disposable phone. I imbued it with some demonic power, so its calls will reach my own phone even if you are in a place with no reception."

"Wow, that's convenient." Irina said.

"Then that's it, I suppose. Thank you for the meal and the trip to the amusement park Aslatiel, I'll repay you someday." Xenovia said as she prepared to leave.

"Don't worry about that. I had plenty of fun." Aslatiel said with a smile akin to that of a little boy.

"W-Wait! What was that about an amusement park?" Issei asked.

"It's none of your concern, Sekiryuutei." Xenovia coldly replied.

"Thank you for everything, Aslatiel-kun! It would be fun to go to the amusement park again! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's you or Ise-kun!" Irina gave Aslatiel and Issei a wink before leaving with Xenovia.

 _(Irina-chan, you have no right to call Xenovia's belief 'weird'…)_

"Ise-kun, Aslatiel-san. Why did you have to do this?" Yuuto asked with a troubled expression.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. You also helped me out before as well, so I thought I would give you a hand this time." Issei said while scratching his cheek from slight embarrassment.

"We haven't known each other for long, Yuuto-san, but each and every friend of mine is a precious existence. I won't let you die for nothing." Aslatiel let out his honest feelings without keeping anything to himself.

Yuuto however, didn't look that satisfied. That's when Koneko pulled his sleeve.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would be lonely if you disappeared…" The usually emotionless Koneko had a very sad face right now, it had a lot of impact on everyone present.

 _(D-Damn, she can be quite cute when she wants to…)_

"…I will help you. So please don't go…"

"…Oh boy. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay, I will work with you." Yuuto said as his characteristic smile reappeared.

"Ok! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that damn Valper!" Issei said while being pumped up. Saji, however, wasn't too eager for the mission.

"Um, do I have to do this as well? After all, I don't even know how Kiba and Excalibur are related."

"…Let's talk a bit."

Yuuto told the story of his past as he drank the rest of his coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy Sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talent at using swords and possessors of Sacred Gears as well. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for 'that day' to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy swords. But Yuuto and his comrades couldn't use them. Due to an attack on the facility, the scientists decided to dispose of the test subjects as a preventive measure.

"Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying 'amen'. We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Yuuto tightened his fist until his nails drew blood. The rest listened to him silently. Yuuto somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. After he escaped from the facility, he met Rias who had went to observe Italy, and now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur." Yuuto had pure determination in his eyes as he said this.

"Uuuuuu…" Saji was crying his eyes out. He took Yuuto's hand and said.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! Damn it! There isn't any god or hope in this world! I totally understand why you hold a grudge towards Excalibur!"

 _(Um, Saji-san, your nose is dripping and it's disgusting…)_

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you at first because you are a good-looking guy, but it's different now! I will help even if it means punishment from Kaichou!" Tears were coming out of his eyes like a torrent, but those eyes showed determination.

"Now! It's a good moment! Since we are a group, you also have to hear my story!"

 _(Um, if you say so…)_

"My dream is… to make Sona-Kaichou pregnant and marry her!" This statement took Aslatiel completely by surprise.

 _(The serious Sona-nee… Pregnant? The serious Sona-nee… Having s-s-se-s-sex…)_

"Saji! Comrade! Listen to me, my dream is to grope Buchou's breasts… and suck them!" Issei shouted completely unaware of Aslatiel's nervous breakdown.

 _(The kind Rias-nee… Having her breasts sucked? The kind Rias-nee… having s-s-se-s-sex…)_

"Hyoudou! Do you have any idea of what you're saying? Do you know how hard your dream is? To touch the High-Class Devils breasts is an impossible feat for us!"

"Saji, you can touch them. I actually groped them with this hand. The next step, will be sucking them!" Issei said with a serious face while raising his right hand.

"Sucking them? Sucking Kaichou's nipple?" Saji was lost in his own world.

"Saji! We may be useless 'Pawns' by ourselves, but if it's the two of us… We can marry and have sex with our masters!" Issei declared as he offered his hand to Saji.

"Let's do it Hyoudou!" Saji said while taking Issei's hand.

"Um, guys…"

"If you two are done, Aslatiel-senpai is in quite a bit of trouble." Koneko said as she pointed at the collapsed Devil.

"What!? No, No, No! ASLATIEL-SAN! DON'T GO NEAR THE LIGHT! DON'T GO!" Issei screamed at his unconscious friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life.7 Lost memories.**

* * *

"Oh, boy…"

Aslatiel was sitting on his desk in the classroom, deep in thought. Every day, Issei, Yuuto, Koneko and Saji tried to bait Freed by dressing as priests, while he searched for the Fallen Angel stronghold, but the three days of search had been pointless for all of them. Issei was worried that Rias would discover them soon, as she had started to act suspicious.

"What's he doing?" Aslatiel muttered, curious about Issei's conversation with Matsuda and Motohama.

"I always have a hard time choosing that, Motohama. By the way, in terms of fullness and balance, Buchou wins. But in terms of softness, Akeno-san wins. She also wins in terms of sheer size…"

 _(I feel complicated by this…)_

Before Issei was done talking about breasts, he felt someone pinching his cheek.

"Ahia-khan vhat ar yu duong?" Asia responded by turning her face away with a pout.

 _(S-So cute…)_

"By the way, Ise. How are the plans for karaoke and bowling?" Motohama asked.

"Asia and Kiryuu are going, so is Koneko-chan."

"Uooooooo! Asia-chan and Koneko-chan! I can put up my tension with this!" Matsuda shouted, much to the discomfort of everyone else in the classroom. He was suddenly smacked on the head.

"I'm sorry for going as well." Kiryuu said with an annoyed expression.

"We already have a person wearing glasses, and that's Motohama."

"Hmph, Don't put me in the same group as that perverted glasses." Kiryuu mocked with an arrogant smile.

"This woman! Motohama's glasses can calculate the three sizes of girls! He's different from you!"

 _(What? An ability like that exists? Looks like I haven't given that asshole enough credit…)_

"Did you actually think that he is the only one with that ability?" Everyone froze at these words.

"Hm, I see, I see." The three boys instinctively hid their important parts with both hands after Kiryuu started staring.

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of any guy's 'thingy'. From length to circumference."

 _(… What?)_

"Good for you, Asia. Hyoudou has quite a good size."

"Huh?" Asia cutely tilted her head.

"Hey! Don't tell Asia weird stuff!" Issei said as he pulled Asia to his side.

"Anyway. Remember how we had an extra ticket? I now know of a person whom we can invite." Kiryuu said while changing her attitude.

"Really? Who?"

"Hey, Bael-kun! Wanna go to karaoke and bowling with us?" Kiryuu said in a loud voice, causing Aslatiel to tilt his head towards the group. He thought about it for a bit, and then finally replied.

"Sure, why not?"

"Really? I didn't thought Aslatiel-san was interested in these things."

"Now Hyoudou, all that's left is for you to convince Kiba-kun to go. Is that clear?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll get Kiba to go as well."

"Perfect. I'll get to be with both Bael-kun and Kiba-kun… Hehehe…" Kiryuu muttered this with a perverted face.

 _(Um, Aika-san? You're a bit scary…)_

* * *

Aslatiel flew through the dark sky at a great speed. He had killed some Fallen Angels this night, but had failed to find their stronghold. He also got nothing from those he had interrogated.

"Who would know that the Fallen Angels had such loyalty to their leaders?" He suddenly felt a strange holy pressure along with a familiar one. They were getting close to Issei's group.

"This can't be!" Aslatiel changed his course and flew at full speed as he took out his cellphone and dialed a certain number.

* * *

"No progress today as well…" Issei said with visible disappointment. He then felt a hefty amount of killing intent directed towards them.

"Ise-kun! Get down!" Yuuto pushed Issei out of the way and blocked a sword strike. The swordsman responsible for the attack then jumped towards the roof of a nearby house.

"You!"

"Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Well, isn't this a heartwarming reunion? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it ok to kill you now?" Freed Sellzen was still alive. His sword arm however, looked strange and was covered in bandages. Issei activated his Sacred Gear in preparation for the fight, but Saji made the first strike.

"Stretch my line!" A small gauntlet similar to a lizard's head spat something akin to a string that headed towards Freed.

"Such a pain!" The young exorcist tried to knock it away with Excalibur Rapidly, but the string changed its direction and latched onto his ankle.

"You won't be able to cut that easily! Kiba, go!" Once Saji said this, Yuuto rushed quickly with two demonic swords. Freed was still composed, however.

"Sorry, but normal demonic swords are no match for my Excalibur-chan!" After this declaration, a single slash from his Holy Sword shattered Yuuto's weapons.

"Ise-senpai, help Yuuto-senpai."

"Wait! Koneko-chan what are you dooooiiiiiiing!" Issei was launched into the air by Koneko, much to his dismay. However, he used the opportunity to transfer his boosted power to Yuuto.

"Kibaaaaaa!"

 **[Transfer!]**

"Since I have it, I might as well use it!" Yuuto stabbed his sword on the floor and countless more sprouted from the ground. Freed started breaking them without much effort.

"I already told you! No one can beat Excalibur Rapidly's speed!" Yuuto still rushed towards Freed.

"Useless!" This time however, Excalibur failed to break Yuuto's sword.

"Good!" Saji said.

"What!? You bastard! You're absorbing my power!?" For the first time, Freed looked worried.

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear 'Absorption Line'! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is! Kiba, finish him off!" Saji imbued the line with more power, making it glow.

Yuuto ran towards the weakened Freed, intending to deal the final blow. He stopped however, when he heard a voice.

"Hm. 'Sword Birth', huh? It is a Sacred Gear that is said to have an infinite amount of powers depending on the user." The owner of the voice was an old man dressed like a priest.

"Old man Valper?"

"Valper Galilei!" Yuuto's eyes were filled with anger.

"Old man! This guy's lizard tongue is making it hard to move!" Freed complained like a small child.

"Hmph. You still can't use the Holy Sword perfectly yet. Use the 'element' I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the Holy Sword. With that, you should be able to cut it." Valper replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Like this! Horyah!" After the Excalibur started to shine brightly, it cut cleanly through Saji's Sacred Gear. The holy pressure emitted briefly stunned Yuuto, and this short moment was enough for Freed to deal the final blow.

"You're finished, shitty Devil!" Before he could strike, however, he was kneed in the face and sent flying. Aslatiel had arrived just in time.

"Who has the balls!? Wait, you're that Devil!" Freed quickly recognized Aslatiel.

"Looks like you still can't keep your hands to yourself." Aslatiel said with a comically dismayed expression.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Freed jumped at full speed towards Aslatiel, but his sword was blocked by another Excalibur. Xenovia was here as well.

"Yahoo! Ise-kun! Aslatiel-kun called us so we came to help!" Irina said as she winked at Issei.

"Freed Sellzen, Valper Galilei. I will cut you both down in the name of God!" Xenovia declared with a powerful voice.

Freed took out a strange thing out. It was a ball that looked to be made out of light.

"This is too troublesome old man! Let's retreat and report to the boss!"

"There's no other way." Valper said with a dissatisfied voice.

The ball of light shone brightly and blinded everyone for a moment. By the time the group could see again, Freed and Valper were gone.

"Damn it! We lost them!" Issei punched the ground in frustration.

"Not really, there's still a vague trail. We are going after them Irina!" Xenovia then left the scene followed by Irina.

"I'm going too!" Yuuto said.

"Wait! Yuuto-san!" Aslatiel tried to stop him, but it was too late.

All of them sensed two familiar pressures from behind them. Issei's and Saji's faces turned blue.

"Ise, care to explain?" Rias said with a scary expression while Sona looked at Saji with reproachful eyes.

* * *

"Destroying Excalibur, you two…" Rias rubbed her fingers against her temples.

After the incident with Freed and Valper, Rias and Sona took their servants to a nearby park in order to interrogate them. Meanwhile, Aslatiel sat by a fountain as he ate some gummies.

 _(I can't believe there are people who don't like green gummies…)_

"Saji, to do this behind me. You really are a troublesome child." Sona looked just as annoyed as Rias.

"I'm so sorry, Kaichou…"

"So Yuuto went after that person named Valper?"

"Yes, I think he's with Irina and Xenovia." Issei meekly replied. Rias sighed.

"Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Issei and Koneko nodded at the same time while apologizing. They then heard some hitting sounds.

"Uwaaah! Please forgive me Kaichou!" Saji was getting his butt spanked by Sona. She had a magic circle in her hand for additional strength.

"No. One thousand spankings." Sona replied coldly.

 _(I feel bad for you, Saji-san. It seems she was taught well by Grayfia-sama…)_

Rias then pulled both Issei and Koneko in a hug.

"You two really are something else. Making me worry so much…" Rias said as her eyes became a bit moist. Aslatiel couldn't help but smile at this scene.

"Kaichou! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us." Another spanking followed, this one was louder. Saji's scream was also louder.

"Now Ise. Show me your bottom." Rias said with an evil grin.

"W-Wait Buchou! Just me!? Aslatiel-san also took part in this!" Issei quickly panicked.

"It's the master's duty to discipline the servants, but Aslatiel isn't my servant, or anyone's servant for that matter. You're a different case Ise, prepare yourself for a thousand spankings!" Rias happily cheered.

 _(Sorry Ise-san. Your ass will die today…)_

* * *

Aslatiel, Rias, Issei and Koneko walked together towards home for a few minutes. Once they reached a certain intersection, Koneko went her own way. She had been apologizing to Rias all the way. Rias offered Aslatiel to stay a bit at Issei's house, so he remained with them all the way. They totally didn't expect what would greet them at the door.

"…well, when they found the skeleton in my kitchen they assumed it was mine. So, by the time I got home the landlords had already rented the place out to someone else. That's when I-" Aslatiel was interrupted mid-sentence by the sight of a beautiful girl in an apron. An apron worn over her bare body. Aslatiel's and Issei's noses started to drip blood like torrents.

"A-A friend of mine in our class told me that you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan. It's e-embarrassing, but I have to get used to Japanese culture…" Asia said with a red face.

"Asia, who told you this?" Issei asked her while putting a hand on her shoulder. The other hand was trying to stop his nosebleed.

"Kiryuu-san."

 _(Why am I not surprised? Now that I think about it, where is Rias-nee?)_

As if reading Aslatiel's mind, Issei's mother popped her head from the kitchen.

"If you're looking for Rias-san, she said she wanted to do the same. Ufufu."

"What?" Aslatiel was still processing the information when Rias came out of the kitchen.

"Ise! I have also worn it!"

More blood came out of the boys' noses. Rias' apron was different, as it just covered the important parts. It was hard to consider it an apron. Meanwhile, Aslatiel was having a mental dilemma.

 _(What kind of sicko are you, Aslatiel!? Getting a nosebleed from your cousin!? It doesn't matter if you haven't seen her in years and her growth surprised you! Stop it, you goddamn pervert!)_

Rias laughed a bit.

"I expected Ise's reaction, but to arouse even my own cousin. This outfit is powerful indeed. So, Aslatiel. Would you like to stay for a bit?" Rias said with a seductive smile.

"H-Hell no! I'm going home!" After bumping into some furniture, Aslatiel exited the house.

"Just what I wanted. Now all that is necessary is to make the call. Enjoy the treat, Aslatiel." Rias smiled as she grabbed her phone and selected one of the contacts.

* * *

Issei, Rias and Asia slept together again that night, but they were woken up by a dangerous pressure. They looked down from the window and saw Freed Sellzen. The three of them got dressed and quickly exited the house, meeting the white-haired exorcist face to face.

"Yahoo! Ise-kun, Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood, are you doing alright? Ara, ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry, not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

Rias looked up towards the source of the strange pressure. It was a black-haired man with red eyes who had ten crow-like wings on his back. The Fallen Angel Kokabiel smirked.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. That beautiful crimson hair, it reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

"Nice to meet you, Grigori leader Kokabiel. My name is Rias Gremory. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then you're wasting time." Rias fearlessly replied. She noticed that he was carrying a person.

"This is a gift." Kokabiel roughly threw this person towards Issei. He reacted in time and caught Irina's bloody and battered body.

"H-Hey! Irina!" She didn't respond.

"Asia!" Issei gently put his childhood friend on the ground as Asia started to heal her. He noticed she didn't have her Excalibur.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me, right? That wouldn't be bad." Kokabiel failed to intimidate the proud heiress.

"What is the motive of your visit?"

"I will be rampaging in this town using your school as the center." Rias was disturbed for the first time in the conversation.

"What!? That would start a second Great War!"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I stole the Excalibur… But what he sent were cannon fodder exorcists and two Holy Sword wielders. It's boring, I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzechs' sister's base. See? It sounds fun, right?" The Fallen Angel talked about it with a disgusting enthusiasm.

"You battle freak…" Rias had pure hatred in her eyes.

"Yeah! That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gears and started doing some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! Well, it's a different story if it's a 'Boosted Gear' like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily."

"Are you guys after my Sacred Gear?" Issei's hostility increased.

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy. Anyway, I'm going to start a battle involving the Holy Swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzechs and Leviathan go to, it must be filled with demonic powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of the Excalibur fragments! It's a good place for the battlefield." Rias, Issei and Asia looked disgusted by Kokabiel's dreadful lust for violence.

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this." What Freed took out was an Excalibur. He had one of them in each hand. He also had two of them on his hips.

"The one on the right is 'Excalibur Rapidly'. The one on the left is 'Excalibur Nightmare'. The one on my right hip is 'Excalibur Transparency'. I also received 'Excalibur Mimic' from the girl over there! I also feel like getting the 'Excalibur Destruction' that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the world to be in possession of these many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Valper that allows me to wield Holy Swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!" Freed laughed hysterically as all of the Excalibur fragments shone in golden radiance.

"You will regret giving us trouble, Kokabiel." Rias said without any sign of fear in her voice.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" As soon as he finished talking, Freed took a light ball similar to the one he used earlier. Everyone was blinded and the two of them escaped easily.

Rias stood there for a moment before going back into the house. She searched for her cellphone and dialed someone's number. Issei noticed this.

"Who are you calling Buchou?"

"The only one among us who is able to fight against Kokabiel."

* * *

After a long walk that was made more difficult due to the loss of blood, Aslatiel reached his apartment.

"Welcome home, Aslatiel-kun. I'm almost done with dinner, just wait for a few minutes." Akeno's happy voice came from the kitchen.

"Ok. Thank you, Akeno-san…" Aslatiel abruptly came to a realization.

 _(Wait, why is Akeno-san in my apartment?)_

"Akeno-san! Why are yo-" Aslatiel's nose started to bleed again. Akeno was cooking with the same kind of apron as Rias. The only remaining part of her original clothing was the orange ribbon she used to keep her hair in a ponytail. This time, however, it was being used to keep her hair in a loose bun that gave her a wifely image. This last bit made the impact on Aslatiel's mind even bigger.

"Ufufu. It's just like Rias said, you really are weak to these sorts of things. How cute." Akeno smiled sweetly at Aslatiel's reaction.

"So it was her! She told you about the incident as Ise-san's house, right!?"

"Of course, she called me the moment you left."

"How did you enter?" Aslatiel's nose had stopped bleeding, but his face was still as red as a tomato.

"Aslatiel-kun, we are Devils, we can teleport…"

"Oh, right…" Aslatiel wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He settled for sitting on the couch while clearing his mind.

"What are you making?" He asked when he could take no more of the delicious smell.

"Japanese-style beef stew. There is, however, an alternative choice." Akeno blushed a bit when saying this, but her smile was the same as always.

"But you're almost done with the stew, I wouldn't like to throw that away and make you work even more."

"This dish doesn't require a lot of preparation." Her face was slowly turning redder.

"Really? Then why don't we eat it as an appetizer." Aslatiel said without paying much attention to her words.

"Ok, if that's what you want…" After saying this, Akeno turned off the fire and brought her hands to the knots in her nape and waist. Her apron fell smoothly to the floor, revealing her beautiful naked body in front of Aslatiel.

"This is more embarrassing than I thought…" Her cheeks were now pure scarlet. Meanwhile, Aslatiel didn't know how to respond.

"W-What? Y-You, t-that, w-wh-why…"

Akeno pushed Aslatiel down on the couch and crawled on top of him. She used one of her hands to remove her ribbon while using the other one to place Aslatiel's hand on her breast. Her abundant black hair was all over them, but it still couldn't be called messy. Flowing would be the appropriate word.

"Do you still not remember?" Akeno said as a few tears fell from her eyes. The orange ribbon was clutched tightly in her right hand.

"R-Remember? W-What do you? Rrgh!" A sharp pain grew in Aslatiel's head the more he looked at the ribbon.

He was recalling something, but it felt more like a dream than a memory. Something very precious to him, though he didn't know why. A crying little girl, a young boy with a worried expression. An orange ribbon was held in his small hand.

The moment was abruptly interrupted by the ringing of Aslatiel's cellphone. Akeno turned redder than an apple and hurriedly dressed herself with magic after getting off the couch.

"P-Pardon me, I don't know what happened to me." She was so embarrassed that she dropped her ribbon two times before managing to tie her hair back in its usual ponytail style.

"D-Don't worry about it…" Aslatiel himself wasn't doing any better. His face looked ready to emit steam. When he answered the phone, he heard Rias' frantic voice. Aslatiel's expression changed completely.

"I understand. I'll be there as soon as possible." A few seconds after the call was over, Aslatiel burst out in a maniacal laughter, even Akeno was visibly disturbed by it.

"W-What happened?"

"Finally! The freaking bastard has made his move!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Life.8 War at Kuoh Academy.**

* * *

Aslatiel quickly exited the apartment, telling Akeno to follow him. She complied, leaving the questions for when they took flight.

"Aslatiel-kun, you owe me an explanation. Who called you and why is it so important?"

"It was Rias-nee. It seems the Grigori leader Kokabiel showed up at Ise-san's house, announcing his plan to start a war using Kuoh Academy as the base." Akeno gasped at this last statement.

"So, we're on our way to the school?"

"Of course."

They continued to fly for a few minutes, getting closer to the academy. Aslatiel suddenly sharpened his eyes.

"Damn it. It seems I'm not on Kokabiel's guest list."

"Huh? What do you me-" Before Akeno could finish the sentence, both of them were surrounded by many Fallen Angels. All of them appeared to be Middle-Class, except for one. This Fallen Angel was a young man with light brown hair and a vague goatee. He had a total of eight wings.

"Greetings, 'Red-Eyed Wolf', 'Priestess of Thunder'. My name is Gregor, I am Kokabiel-sama's second in command." The man named Gregor bowed politely as he introduced himself.

 _(He's much weaker than Kokabiel, but he's strong enough to easily take out Rias-nee or Sona-nee…)_

"Kokabiel-sama doesn't want you to interfere with his party, so I'm afraid I have to stop you from reaching Kuoh Academy." The High-Class Fallen Angel grinned as he created a sword of light in his hand.

"Akeno-san, I'll take care of this. Go meet up with Rias-nee and Ise-san."

"What!? Aslatiel-kun! There must be over fifty of them!" Akeno yelled, thinking of Aslatiel's suggestion as suicidal.

"Then I'll show you a taste…" Aslatiel's face became serious and his eyes narrowed.

His body started emitting a blood-red aura that caused the surroundings to shake. Akeno couldn't easily describe what made the aura so intimidating, but it wasn't just a thing of power or size, the environment felt _dense_ and _overwhelming_. She felt like a sea turtle escaping from a shark, like a butterfly caught in a spider web, like a deer being stalked by a wolf. The strange pressure quickly disappeared.

"See? You don't have to worry." Aslatiel's innocent smile reassured her a bit, so she complied with his earlier request and continued her way towards the school.

"Hey! Get back here!" One of the Fallen Angels tried to go after her, but he was intercepted by Aslatiel.

"Leave her alone." The chest of the Fallen Angel was grossly pierced by Aslatiel's hand. He coughed a large amount of blood and then his head dropped lifelessly.

"You bastard!" Three more came at Aslatiel with light spears on their hands, but they were swiftly cut into pieces by a sword made out of 'Power of Destruction'. Aslatiel smirked at Gregor who witnessed the scene with sheer shock on his face.

"Meet the 'Red-Eyed Wolf'."

* * *

Sona confirmed with Rias the creation of a barrier around the school grounds, a necessary precaution for the upcoming battle. Akeno arrived shortly after that.

"Akeno! Where is Aslatiel? Weren't you with him?" Rias' worry was completely clear.

"We ran into some interference. Kokabiel doesn't want Aslatiel-kun to foil his plans, so he sent a large group of his forces after him. He stayed behind so that I could safely arrive." Akeno's voice trembled a bit.

"So we'll have to fight Kokabiel by ourselves until he arrives." Unknown to everyone else, Rias was deeply scared. Not just from knowing that they had to fight one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, but also because Aslatiel was fighting alone against people sent specifically after him. However, she bravely maintained her dignified expression.

"Now, my adorable servants! Let's blow away the enemy before us so Aslatiel will regret arriving late!"

* * *

In the middle of the school field, there were four swords glowing in silver-white radiance, and beneath them a gigantic magic circle. Valper Galilei was located in the middle of the circle.

"I'm going to fuse the four Excalibur fragments into one." Valper said as if reading their minds.

"Valper, how long will it take for them to merge?" Kokabiel was floating in the sky with the full moon as background.

"It won't even take five minutes." After hearing this, Kokabiel moved his eyes from Valper to Rias.

"Why isn't your little cousin with you? Is he sick? If so, are you calling Sirzechs next?" Rias narrowed her eyes at Kokabiel's mockery.

"Neither of them will be needed, we'll defea-" Rias was interrupted by a loud noise.

The air and the ground shook violently. The explosive sound came from the place where the gym is located. Maybe a better term would be where the gym _was_ located. There now was a gigantic spear of light in its place.

"Boring." Kokabiel yawned. Meanwhile, Issei stood paralyzed in fear from Kokabiel's overwhelming power.

"I'll eventually play with you, but for now, you'll fight with the little pet I brought from the Underworld." Kokabiel clicked his fingers, and a black portal appeared in the air. What came out of it was a black monster around ten meters tall, its glowing red eyes showed animalistic hunger. The animal it would have resembled the most would have been a dog, that is, if dogs had three heads.

"Cerberus!" Rias looked at it with a mix of disgust and surprise.

"Cerberus?" Issei asked.

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the alias 'Hell's Watch Dog'. We will blow it away, Ise! Try to boost your power and transfer it to us!"

"Of course, Buchou!" Issei activated his 'Boosted Gear'.

 **[Boost!]**

Rias and Akeno flew high in the air. Cerberus howled and breathed a fireball that went at high speed towards Rias. It was frozen by Akeno before it could make contact, however. Rias released a reddish black blob of 'Power of Destruction' that clashed with a fireball shot by another head of Cerberus. Before it could shoot the third, Cerberus received a heavy blow from Koneko.

"Here's another one!" Akeno smiled as she released powerful lightning from her fingertips, shocking Cerberus who howled in pain.

A dangerous growl was heard behind them. Another Cerberus appeared from the shadows, it ran quickly towards Asia. However, one of its heads was cut by a large longsword that emitted a strong holy pressure. Xenovia had arrived.

"I have come to back you up." The blue-haired girl declared confidently.

The cut Cerberus head turned to dust quickly. Even with the pain of losing one of its heads, it went straight towards Xenovia. But it was futile, as she jumped and slashed cleanly through Cerberus' torso. Cerberus body started to vaporize.

"This is the power of a Holy Sword. It gives critical damage to not only Devils, but heretical creatures as well." Xenovia said as she cleaned the blood on her face.

Issei's gauntlet started to flash, even though it hadn't reached the limit. Ddraig then started to speak.

 **[Partner, it seems the power you've accumulated is enough to defeat Cerberus if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Akeno Himejima.]**

"Really? Is that what this glow means? Since when did the 'Boosted Gear' get such a convenient function?"

 **[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]**

"Perfect! Buchou! Akeno-san! Have this!"

 **[Transfer!]**

An enormous amount of energy went to Rias and Akeno. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!" Cerberus tried to run away from the lighting that was falling from the sky, but its limbs were pierced by swords that sprouted from the ground.

"I won't let you get away!" Yuuto had activated his 'Sword Birth' at the perfect moment.

The lightning bolt that hit Cerberus was as big as half of the school grounds. Its body was instantly disintegrated, leaving no trace. Rias then pointed her hand towards Kokabiel and shot her 'Power of Destruction'.

"Take this!"

"It's huge!" Issei couldn't hide his shock. The blast was at least ten times bigger than usual. However, Kokabiel brushed it towards the sky with only one hand.

"I see. To think Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of the Sekiryuutei. Interesting, this is very interesting indeed, kukuku." Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he found it funny.

"…It's complete. The four Excalibur fragments will become one." Valper's voice was clearly heard.

The four swords started emitting an incredible amount of light. The divine aura that was spreading through the school forced Rias and the others to cover their eyes. When the light died, a single sword was standing in the middle of the field while giving out a blueish white glow.

"Freed!"

"Yeah? What's wrong old man?" The white-haired exorcist emerged from the shadows.

"Use that Excalibur, it shall be the last entertainment."

"Yeah, yeah. Geez, the Boss sure uses people recklessly. But! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!" Freed grabbed the fused Excalibur and it started to glow more fiercely.

"Rias Gremory's 'Knight'. If the alliance is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together." Xenovia said.

"Is it okay?" She laughed at Yuuto's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the 'fragment' of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a Holy Sword but it isn't a Holy Sword. Even if it's a Holy Sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy." Yuuto nodded, and then looked towards Valper.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. No, I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil." Yuuto pointed his sword towards the elderly man.

"Hou. The survivor of that project, this is such a misfortune. To meet you in a Far East country like this, I feel fate, fufufu." Valper laughed disgustingly.

"You see, I like Holy Swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur, I went into despair. I held admiration for those who could wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use Holy Swords. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others." This final words took Yuuto by surprise.

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure!"

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield Holy Swords. So I used the numerical value of the 'factors' to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the 'elements' but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the swords. Then I reached a hypothesis. Is there a way to take out the 'elements' and gather them?"

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the Holy Sword wielders when they receive a blessing is…" Xenovia gritted her teeth in anger.

"That's right Holy Sword wielder girl. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this." Valper took out an orb that was giving out light.

"With this, the research on Holy Sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael, he made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well, it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me, kukukuku…"

"You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the Holy Swords?" Yuuto asked Valper with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though, this is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elements! Hm. If I think like that, that makes me special." Freed's attitude disgusted most of the present.

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments?" Yuuto's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body.

"Hm, if you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary Holy Swords stored around the world, I will mass produce Holy Sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican. I'm going to show the results of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have called me a heretic." Valper threw the orb as if he had lost interest in it, and it slowly rolled towards Yuuto. He picked it up and patted it with love.

"E-Everyone…" There were tears on his cheeks and his voice trembled. His expression was a mixture of hatred and sadness.

The orb that Yuuto held started giving out shallow lights. They started to spread and eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights that slowly took shape. They took the form of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out a bluish white radiance and they were surrounding Yuuto.

"Could they be?" Issei's doubt was answered by Rias.

"They're the orphans who were murdered during the project. Yuuto's former comrades." Rias said, looking lovingly towards Yuuto.

"Everyone! I… I have always… thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one who survived? There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life?" The children's spirits smiled and started to move their lips. Nothing could be heard. But still, Yuuto understood perfectly what they were saying.

 _Don't worry about us. You're alive, that's what counts…_

Yuuto's face was completely covered in tears. His sobs were clearly heard. The spirits then started to move their lips in unison.

"The sacred song…" Asia mumbled.

Yuuto sang along with them, without even wiping his tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they had to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living their harsh life. Yuuto and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

The spirit children's bodies glowed brightly, with Yuuto at the center. The warm aura covered him. Their kids went up into the sky and then turned into a light that fell down on Yuuto.

 **[Partner…]**

"What is it Ddraig?" Even Issei had tears on his cheeks.

 **[That 'Knight' has reached it.]**

"What do you mean?"

 **[Sacred Gears change and evolve by using the feelings of the possessor as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor do a dramatic change that changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes, this is…]**

Yuuto looked up with eyes filled with determination.

 **[Balance Break.]**

The light that split the black night open appeared to be giving blessings to Yuuto.

"To live as a Devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards Excalibur and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

 _(I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun, Koneko-chan and Aslatiel-san. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the Holy Sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought 'Isn't this already enough for me?' But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for revenge, I can't let go of my demonic swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released…)_

 _Don't worry about us. You're alive, that's what counts…_

 _(My former friends weren't wishing for me to deliver their revenge. They weren't wishing that!)_

"But it's not as if everything is solved. Valper Galilei, as long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realized that yet?"

 _(Disgusting…)_

"Kiba! Cut down Freed and Excalibur!"

 _(Ise-kun…)_

"You are the 'Knight' of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight, Kiba! Don't waste your friends' feelings and spirit!"

 _(You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…)_

"Yuuto! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of Rias Gremory! My 'Knight' will not lose to a mere Holy Sword!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

 _(Rias Buchou, my master and savior. Akeno-san, my kind senior…)_

"Yuuto-senpai!"

 _(Koneko-chan, my cute junior whom I have to protect…)_

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance, it's totally the worst. You know I hate that song, just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more, I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged four of them!"

 _(Freed Sellzen. My comrades' spirits reside within you, I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination!)_

"…I will become a sword. I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

Yuuto' voice made two ethereal spheres appear, one white and one black. Demonic power and holy power started to merge, gradually taking a solid shape. What appeared in his hand was a single black sword with gold linings.

"Balance Breaker 'Sword of Betrayer'. You shall receive the slash of this sword that has both the power of light and darkness with your own body."

Yuuto ran towards Freed. He tried to keep track of him, but Yuuto got out of his sight by doing a few feints. He tried an overhead slash, but his Holy-Demonic Sword was blocked by Freed's Excalibur. The holy aura, however, was being slowly consumed.

"What!? That sword surpasses the fusion of four Excalibur fragments!?" The young exorcist said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that incomplete sword cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!" The tears had disappeared from Yuuto's face. Only his serious expression remained.

Freed clicked his tongue and stepped back.

"Stretch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive. It moved randomly and came towards Yuuto with intense speed. The ability of 'Excalibur Mimic'. Then the sword split into two at the tip of the blade and started to slash with godly speed. It was the trait of 'Excalibur Rapidly'. It tried to pierce Yuuto from every direction, but he blocked each strike with ease.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unparalleled Holy Sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?" Freed shouted. His expression was filled with anger and impatience.

"Then I will add this as well!"

The blade of the Holy Sword disappeared. This was the power of 'Excalibur Transparency', the ability to make the blade transparent. However, the intensity of Freed's killing intent made the task of parrying his attacks trivial for the calm Yuuto.

"Yes. Keep him there." Xenovia started to speak. She held her Excalibur in her left hand while her right one was lifted.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy Virgin Mary. Please hear my voice." After Xenovia chanted this, a small portal opened in the air.

She put her right arm in it, and pulled out a gigantic broadsword that released an intense holy pressure.

"In the names of the saints who reside within this blade, I release you, Holy Sword Durandal!" The blue blade shone brightly in response to her words.

"Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of Excalibur!?" Not only Valper, even Kokabiel was unable to hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. But I was also chosen as the holder of Excalibur. That's all." Xenovia made a dual wielding stance with Durandal and Excalibur Destruction.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?" Valper Galilei's voice became pathetically high-pitched.

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial Holy Sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder." Valper became speechless at her words.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. I have to keep it in a pocket dimension for safety measures. Now, Freed Sellzen, thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!" The aura emitted by Durandal made the Devils present tremble in fear.

"Is that even allowed!? How did it become a situation like this!? You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!" Freed attacked Xenovia with his invisible sword, but its blade was shattered by a single slash from Durandal. The swing from the enormous sword made the air shake.

"So it's just a broken Holy Sword, huh? It can't even compete with my Durandal." Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? Aaaahh, this is so frustrating!"

Yuuto ran towards Freed, whose killing intent had become weak. The exorcist tried to block with the remains of his Holy Sword, but they were no match for Yuuto's sword, whose slash continued by making a wound from his shoulder to his abdomen. Freed fell to the floor and Valper suddenly shouted something.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic can fuse if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou, but God has also-" He wasn't able to finish, as a spear of light pierced his heart from behind.

Valper fell down after throwing up a large amount of blood. Yuuto jumped to him in order to check his condition. He was dead.

"Valper, you were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not, I could have done this by myself from the beginning." Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. He landed on the ground.

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else." The Fallen Angel made an order full of confidence, and Rias got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha! You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you seriously think you can defeat me?"

"…Ise, activate your Sacred Gear." Rias ordered, Issei obeyed.

A few minutes from then, Issei's Sacred Gear reached its limit. However, the glow it had in the fight against Cerberus was missing. This massive amount of power still wasn't enough to defeat Kokabiel. Rias' eyes didn't lose their determination however.

"Ise!"

"Yes!" He transferred all of the power to Rias. The amount of aura that she had exploded instantly.

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power is that of an Ultimate-Class Devil! Looks like you have talent similar to that of your brother!" The Fallen Angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it.

"Perish!" From Rias' hands, an enormous blob of demonic power was shot at full speed. Kokabiel blocked it with his hand. The sheer power of the attack was still pushing him back, so he was forced to use both of his hands to block it.

"Hyaaahhh!" After he released more of his power, Rias' attack exploded and disappeared, leaving only some burns on Kokabiel's hands.

"Lightning!" Akeno shot a large amount of lightning towards Kokabiel, but he dissipated it with a simultaneous flap of his ten wings.

"Will you stand in my way, daughter of Baraqiel?"

"Don't lump me together with that man!" Akeno summoned more lightning, but it was easily deflected by Kokabiel. With that same flap, the feathers of his wings were shot towards Akeno, cutting her in many places and causing her to fall to the ground

"For you to become a Devil! Hahaha! You have good servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The leftover of the Holy Sword project who reached Balance Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

Rias was enraged from the insults directed at her brother, but she had exhausted all of her stamina. Xenovia muttered something as she went past Yuuto.

"We will attack at the same time." Yuuto nodded at her suggestion.

The two swordsmen ran towards the Fallen Angel leader.

"Hmph. Durandal. Unlike the incomplete Excalibur, that light is the real thing. But..." Kokabiel blocked Xenovia's slash with one hand. He then kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying a large distance.

"It depends on the wielder, girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder, Vasco Strada, was someone who had unparalleled strength!"

As he said this, Yuuto closed the distance gap and attempted a slash with his Holy-Demonic sword. Kokabiel blocked it with a sword of light. Xenovia, who had recovered, also had her attack blocked by one of these swords. Koneko tried to punch him from behind, but she was cut by the sharp feathers of Kokabiel's crow-like wings. He then emitted a shockwave that sent the three of them flying.

"Is this it? Still, it is remarkable that you Devils and followers of the Church can still fight even after losing your masters."

"W-What do you mean?" Rias was genuinely confused.

"Fuhahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Four Maou, but also God died." The tragic news fell with great force.

"…Lies…it's a lie…" Xenovia fell to her knees in despair.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that there would be no second war after losing the majority of his men! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck with me! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?" Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face expressed anger. Meanwhile, Asia brought her fragile hands to her mouth.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…" Kokabiel answered her question while containing his laughter.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well, he's replacing God and taking care of the Angels and humans. Well, if the 'system' used by God is operating, then the prayers, the blessings, and the exorcisms would work. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers has decreased. That Holy-Demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-Demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, holy and demonic powers cannot merge. However, if the ones who rule the holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomena can occur."

"Asia! Pull yourself together!" Issei shook the shocked Asia by her shoulders.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!" Kokabiel prepared a light spear as big as Kuoh Academy.

Everyone understood the situation, there was nothing they could do to stop him. Rias cursed her powerlessness as she prepared herself for death. Before he could throw the spear however, an anguished scream was heard. Kokabiel seemed to recognize the voice, as he made the light spear disappear.

"K-Kokabiel-sama!" The owner of the voice was a Fallen Angel. He had light brown hair and many black wings. It was Gregor, however, three of his original eight wings were missing, and another one was in tatters. His right arm was also missing.

"Gregor!? What happened to you!?" Even Kokabiel was shocked by the pathetic appearance of his second in command.

"H-He! That Devil! He killed everyone!" Gregor was crying from terror.

"What!? What Devil!? Do you mean the 'Red-Eyed Wolf'!?"

"He's also on his wa-" Gregor was interrupted by a reddish black spear that passed by his face, piercing the ground before dissipating. He felt the warm and sticky sensation of blood running down his cheek before hearing that calm but horrifying voice.

"You know, Gregor-san. It's not polite to leave 'guests' unattended." Not only Gregor, but everyone present looked up towards the sky.

There he was. With the full moon glowing behind him, covered in blood that was not his own, his red eyes shining like dark rubies. As if he was the Reaper himself, Aslatiel Bael grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life.9 Terminus Est**

* * *

Aslatiel slowly landed on the ground, making his wings disappear in his back.

"How could you leave your comrades behind, Gregor-san? They fought bravely for you and Kokabiel, even though they had no chance of winning." Aslatiel created a magic circle in the sky. What fell from it were the corpses of at least fifty Fallen Angels, many of them in pieces.

Kokabiel was shocked, Gregor was terrified, and the Gremory group plus Xenovia stared at the blood covered fiend in awe. Kokabiel regained his composure.

"Are you proud of killing some cannon fodder?" After the Fallen Angel leader asked this, Aslatiel lost his smile, and looked at Kokabiel with eyes filled with anger.

"I'll take care of this guy, Gregor. Go have some fun with them until then." Gregor's fear decreased at the prospect of fighting enemies he could easily defeat. He promptly created a sword of light in his remaining hand.

 _(What!?)_

"As you wish, Kokabiel-sama!" Gregor flew at full speed towards Xenovia, as she was the nearest one. Aslatiel was too far away to reach him before he could strike her, and the Gremory group was still weaker than Gregor. She tried to block with Durandal but she didn't have the necessary speed. Xenovia's life was probably over.

 _(Damn it! I'll never reach him in time!)_

"Die!" Gregor's sword was only a few meters away from Xenovia's chest.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, First Form – Purple Lightning!** " Before he could advance a single centimeter more, Gregor's chest was pierced by a sword made out of 'Power of Destruction'.

All of it happened in an instant. When Aslatiel realized he could not reach Gregor in time with flight only, he kicked the ground and gained an enormous impulse.

"W-Wha…" Gregor's blood sprayed the faces of both Aslatiel and Xenovia. The latter ignored this, she merely stared at her savior with raw shock on her face.

"H-How? You merely kicked the ground… Didn't you?" Ignoring Xenovia's question, Aslatiel poured more demonic power into his sword, gradually erasing Gregor's body from existence. Kokabiel's applause was heard.

"Bravo! I admit that not even I would've been able to stop Gregor at that distance. What a magnificent use of your abilities." Issei snapped out of his daze and looked at Kokabiel with questioning eyes.

"A-Abilities? What do you mean?"

"Infusion of the muscles, the bones and the blood vessels with demonic power, resulting in an explosive increase in all physical capabilities at the risk of damaging one's own body. The special trait of the Marchosias Devil Clan." Kokabiel said loudly, hoping for Aslatiel to hear. However, while everyone else realized the true nature of that kick on the floor, he was concerned with something else.

"Are you ok, Xenovia?" Aslatiel asked the shocked girl with a worried expression.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks to you."

"Phew. I'm glad." Upon seeing his relief at her safety, Xenovia's face heated up a bit. Kokabiel continued talking.

"To think that the 'Red-Eyed Wolf' would be a Marchosias survivor, I must admit I'm surprised." Aslatiel finally paid attention to Kokabiel.

"Does it really matter? My clan is completely forgotten as far as the Three Factions are concerned."

"The ability that you possess is immensely powerful by itself, but your skill with it is abnormal. Throughout the whole Great War, I never met a Marchosias who could infuse specific parts of his body to increase the efficacy of the technique. Back then, you only infused your right leg, and it was only from the knee to the foot." Aslatiel heard Kokabiel patiently.

"It would be a waste to have you die here, boy. What do you say? Will you join me?" The ashen-haired Devil laughed at Kokabiel's invitation.

"Did you really think I would work for you after you beat the crap out of my friends? You're freaking insane. I've also seen how you treat your subordinates." Aslatiel remembered the moment he called them 'cannon fodder'.

"Then you choose death? Oh well, you win some, you lose some." After Kokabiel said this, Aslatiel laughed again.

"Death? Don't misunderstand, Kokabiel. You're strong, but you have no chance of defeating me. Still, you've pissed me off big time, so I'll crush your mind and soul with my true strength." Aslatiel's anger at seeing his comrades hurt had made his aura grow and become fiercer.

" **Beautiful Queen of bloody steel, chosen sword of the cruel Executioner. Hear the pleas of your loyal Knight, and bathe yourself in the fear of the enemy!** "

A red emblem glowed in the back of his right hand. It had the shape of two intersecting swords with the rough image of a desolated battlefield in the background. Aslatiel brought his right arm to the side, and opened a portal. After sticking his hand in it, he pulled a hilt covered in magically enhanced chains. It was evident to everyone that Aslatiel had to use plenty of strength to pull this thing out of the pocket dimension. The chains finally broke, and the dangerous-looking object was now unleashed in Aslatiel's hand. It was a greatsword almost as long as Aslatiel's height. Red inscriptions glowed faintly in the pure black blade, while a short chain decorated the end of the grey V-shaped hilt. The demonic pressure emitted by this weapon surpassed even the holy aura of Durandal.

"Her name is Terminus Est." The mention of this name left everyone except for Issei and Asia speechless. Issei asked in slight fear.

"T-Terminus Est? Is that the name of the sword?"

"Terminus Est, the weapon of choice of Severian, the Executioner. A spirit blade said to match the likes of the Demonic Emperor Sword Gram and the Holy King Sword Caliburn…" Xenovia muttered absentmindedly while looking at the sword.

"E-Even if that sword is the legendary Terminus Est, the amount of pressure it emits is just too much! Its aura surpasses that of Gram and Caliburn!" Kokabiel shrieked, his previous calmness had disappeared.

"I suppose you deserve an explanation. You see, I became the master of this sword when I was eleven years old, and she served me faithfully in my following battles. However, she broke five years after that. After realizing how much Est meant to me, Sirzechs-sama made the suggestion of having Godo, the Underworld's best blacksmith repair and reinforce her." Those present looked intrigued at Aslatiel's choice of the word 'she' to refer to his sword. Nevertheless, he ignored them and continued.

"Godo used 'Galvorn', the strongest metal in the Underworld, to reinforce Est. However, she wasn't able to merge with that type of steel without some powerful substance. So, we infused her with the blood of Sirzechs-sama and Ajuka-sama, as well as my own. Therefore, we three are the only ones capable of wielding this blade." Kokabiel instinctively took a step back.

"The blood of two Super Devils… Is inside of that thing?"

"To be honest, we didn't expect the power increase that our blood caused. I can only safely release one tenth of her energy, which is only marginally stronger than Est's original strength. Her true power is probably able to at least match the likes of divine weapons such as Mjolnir and the Sword of Totsuka."

"B-But! If you can only tolerate one tenth of its power… How come it's releasing this much pressure!?"

"Let's just say that you've pissed me off to the point that I'm unconsciously releasing more power than what I can safely control." Aslatiel smiled, but his eyes showed hatred he could not hide. Kokabiel's face twisted in anger.

The Fallen Angel extends his hands to the sides, and in response, numerous spears and swords of light are manifested out of thin air.

"Yuuto-san... Watch this. It may be useful to you in the future." Aslatiel said absentmindedly.

"Eh? What?"

Yuuto asked in confusion, but Aslatiel paid no mind and took a step forward.

"Here I come, 'Angel of the Stars'. Let's end this quickly, shall we?" Aslatiel grins arrogantly, and an equal number of weapons made from Power of Destruction appear in the air.

The silver-haired Devil starts running across the broken school grounds, and the opposing groups of weapons start the final match.

Reddish black and golden meet each other. The weapons clash and explosions are produced.

"Damn, don't you dare…"

A sword of light is created in front of Kokabiel.

"… Overestimate yourself, kid!"

But Aslatiel split his greatsword into two longswords of inverted coloring and slashed at the sword of light, breaking it.

"Wh-What was that? Did Aslatiel-san's sword just... Transform?" Issei asked with an astonished expression.

"Correct. While Gram boasts Dragon Slayer qualities as well as unmatched destructive power and Caliburn can freely rip through and manipulate space, Terminus Est has the ability to nullify magic and spontaneously alter its size and shape to suit it's wielder's needs or preferences. Among these three swords, it truly has the greatest versatility in combat." Xenovia replied knowingly.

Aslatiel single-mindedly shattered the weapons of light with his two swords and drew closer, making Kokabiel retreat. The silver-haired Devil closed the distance at once and swung at the Fallen Angel, forcing him to block with a sword of light. However, Aslatiel merely slashed one more time with his remaining weapon and broke the golden blade.

"Wh-Why!? Why am I losing to a lowlife's sword!?" Kokabiel yells as he pulls out another sword, shooting a countless amount of other light weapons in order to make time.

 _(That's it! Lose your calm and composure! That will be the reason for your defeat!)_

Aslatiel shatters as many light weapons as he can with his two swords, and only when he can't deal with the sheer amount, he opposes the remaining ones with his Forge of Extinction.

 _(Truth be told, I can't hope to match Kokabiel in magical energy output. I can't create as many weapons as he does at once. But if I handle it like this, I can counterattack!)_

He doesn't take much time to think, as his body will probably fail if he does.

Aslatiel dashed forward yet again, and upon seeing the Fallen Angel's sword, he instantly responds with his own weapon. Kokabiel creates new weapons on his hands as the ones in midair are countered by Aslatiel's Forge of Extinction, but they're unable to resist Terminus Est's strong momentum.

"Impossible! I'm being cornered by a mere brat!?"

"Fuh… Hah!" Aslatiel infuses his arms with demonic power and continues attacking relentlessly.

The sound of explosions in midair and the clashing swords on the ground echo heavily throughout the school field. Kokabiel is overwhelmed by Aslatiel's sword technique and is forced to let his own weapons be shattered by Aslatiel's.

That's the main difference between them. Kokabiel possesses incommensurable power, greater than even Aslatiel's. However, the silver-haired Devil still has the ability to turn the fight into a close-quarters bout, and that's all that's required for him to win.

 _(I have trained non-stop with my sword since I was a young boy. I won't lose to a mere amateur, no matter how many weapons he can pull out!)_

Upon touching Kokabiel's sword of light, Aslatiel's sword morphs and turns into a serrated dagger, breaking the golden blade with a swift movement. Not a second afterward, Aslatiel's second sword turns into a long rapier, and pierces Kokabiel's lung after making its way through his defense. The Cadre coughed blood as a result.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! You're nothing but an annoying fly! Get out of my face already!"

Kokabiel shoots a weapon of light in between them, making it burst against the floor and giving him time to fly some distance away.

"Just stay put already! I'll skewer you until there's no trace left of your body!"

An enormous amount of weapons of light are prepared and shot, more numerous than ever before. However, Aslatiel doesn't care, and continues to shatter them with his Forge of Extinction and Terminus Est, again in its form of dual longswords.

 _(I can't let him escape. I'll lose if he regains his composure, so I must settle this here!)_

Aslatiel infuses his legs with overflowing demonic power and dashes forward like a humanoid bullet. Despite his speed, he doesn't become careless and destroys each and every weapon of light in his way.

More are created, however, this time completely encircling Aslatiel in a full 360 degrees' onslaught, leaving no way of escape. The weapons are shot, leaving no place untouched.

Kokabiel grinned as if assured of his victory, but his eye twitched upon seeing the silhouette high above. The segmented parts of Terminus Est were held together by a cord, making for a form similar to a whip-blade. With such a weapon, it was comprehensible that Aslatiel could've countered the omnidirectional attack, and therefore find time to jump high above.

"Damn you!" Kokabiel shouts as he shoots countless more weapons of light.

Aslatiel merely continues to fall at a high speed while counterattacking with his Forge of Extinction. As he narrows his eyes, Terminus Est turns back to a greatsword.

Kokabiel attempts a final act of resistance, shaping a sword of light on his hand as he retreats. However, numerous reddish black blades pierce the ground around him, blocking his escape route.

"I won't let you!"

"Gah…!?"

The Fallen Angel grunts in pain. Aided by the force of gravity, Aslatiel uses the last bit of momentum in his fall to slice off Kokabiel's arm that tries to hit back with a golden blade. Everything stops as his arm falls to the ground and his weapon dissipates.

The disgraced Cadre looked at his bloody arm socket and extended his wings, now with a clearly desperate expression.

'This is as far as I go! I've already had enough!"

The Grigori leader took flight. He put his hand in the air and created another light spear. It started to grow at an incredible speed as Kokabiel poured more power in it. By the time it stopped increasing in size and power, the light spear was at least ten times as big as Kuoh Academy. Aslatiel's eyes widened for the first time.

 _(Crap! I underestimated him!)_

"Die like the Devil dog you are, 'Red-Eyed Wolf'!" Kokabiel brought his hand down and the gigantic light spear descended at a high speed.

Aslatiel jumped in front of it, the inscriptions in his sword now glowing fiercely. He infused the muscles near his waist and those in his right arm with a great amount of demonic power. He finally shouted something he hadn't said for a whole year at least.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Destructive Form – Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, Sixteen Consecutive Strikes!** "

Originally a technique meant for two swords, Aslatiel had managed to assimilate it into his current sword style with years of rigorous training. Sixteen furious slashes streaked brightly against the darkness of the night. As if dancing in midair, Aslatiel's sword erased the enormous spear from existence. Everyone was left speechless, even Kokabiel lacked the will to continue speaking. After landing, Aslatiel gasped for air. He had used an incredibly taxing sword skill with an equally stamina-consuming weapon. Nevertheless, he quickly recovered and looked at the Fallen Angel leader without flinching.

"I win, Fallen Angel Kokabiel." He didn't respond.

"Have it your way. But just crushing your spirit is not enough, as long as you stay alive, you'll eventually try to start a war again. I'll at least give you a painless death." Aslatiel took a stance with his sword, and looked directly at Kokabiel's lifeless red eyes.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, First Form – Purple Lightning!** " Aslatiel infused his right leg with demonic power, and kicked the ground. His sword's thrust pierced Kokabiel's heart with ease. After coughing some blood, the Fallen Angel Kokabiel passed away.

"May you find solace in death…" The Fallen Angel's body slid off of Terminus Est and fell to the ground with a thud. After landing on the ground again, Aslatiel heard some clapping.

"How long are you going to stay hidden, Vali?" Everyone looked confused, not knowing who Aslatiel was speaking to, nor who this 'Vali' person was.

"Apparently, long enough for you to ruin my errand. Azazel asked me to bring back Kokabiel alive." Suddenly, a streak of light traveled through the night, stopping a few meters in front of Aslatiel.

It was a person covered in a white plated armor with deep blue jewels in different parts as well as a set of glowing wings. The pure white helmet hid the person's face from everyone present. From the voice they had heard earlier, the person in the armor probably was a young man. Issei felt a sharp pain in his left arm as he observed the mysterious visitor.

"Really? See if I care. Have his body if you want." Aslatiel roughly threw Kokabiel's body at the person who was apparently called 'Vali'. He destroyed it in midair with a blast of silver-colored energy.

"No need to get angry. I'm in no need of a corpse, but I do need the unconscious exorcist."

"He's over there." Aslatiel replied, pointing at Freed who was on the ground. Vali flew over to him and carried him over his shoulder. He then looked at Aslatiel's black sword.

"Is that really the Terminus Est you used to wield?"

"You already heard the story. She is."

"Hmph, interesting. See you later, Aslatiel." Vali tried to fly away, but he stopped after hearing a voice that came from Issei's Boosted Gear.

 **[Are you ignoring me, White One?]**

 **[So you were awake, Red One.]** This second voice came from Vali's wings.

 **[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]**

 **[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. But things like this can happen.]**

 **[But White One. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]**

 **[Red One. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]**

 **[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]**

 **[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]**

 **[That would also be fun. See you then, Albion.]**

The conversation between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou finished. Before taking flight, Vali turned around and looked towards Issei.

"So it's you? Hm, you're weak now, but you seem to have potential. I'll fight you someday, so get stronger, my rival." Vali flew away after declaring this, confusing Issei. Aslatiel suddenly kneeled down in pain, surprising everyone.

"A-Aslatiel-kun! Are you ok?" Akeno asked with worry showing in her face.

"D-Don't worry. It's just the strain of using Est and the Absolute Blade Arts after all this time." As he said this, the emblem in Aslatiel's right hand glowed. The portal opened again and he stored his sword in it.

"Thank you very much. I hope you're not mad at me for leaving you alone for so long." Seemingly talking to the sword, Aslatiel closed the portal. He then looked at the direction Vali left, and his Devil wings sprouted from his back.

"Aslatiel! Are you leaving again!?" Rias asked with an angry expression.

"Sorry, but I still have something to take care about. See you at school!" The silver-haired Devil left without hearing the reply to his statement.

* * *

After flying for some minutes, Vali noticed the presence behind him.

"You really can't wait to fight Azazel?"

"I just want to take this off my back." Aslatiel replied with a relaxed smile.

"Such a battle maniac. Then again, I'm the same, follow me." Vali turned to the right as he increased his flight speed, Aslatiel followed.

* * *

They reached a small port were a tall man was fishing. He had black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee. He was also dressed in a dark gray yukata.

"Yo, Vali. Did you bring what I asked?" This man was Azazel, the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels.

"Half of it. But I also brought someone you didn't ask for." He looked at Vali as he said this, but then his violet eyes turned towards the unexpected visitor.

"And you are?" Azazel asked.

"My name is Aslatiel Bael. I take it that you're Azazel?"

"Well, I'll be damned. The Marchosias prince himself came to visit me. Did you kill Kokabiel? I see that Vali didn't bring him here." Azazel smiled with interest.

"I did, but that's not what I came here for. I'll be frank, I want to fight you. So, would you give me some of your time?" After Aslatiel said this, Azazel noticed his rough breathing.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you're in top shape."

"I just used more power than necessary on Kokabiel, that's all." That was an understatement. As well as this not-so-small exhaustion, Aslatiel was feeling an excruciating pain on his right arm.

 _(Damn it. I didn't expect using that much of Est's power along with the Absolute Blade Arts would mess me up this much…)_

"Hm, that hardly seems the case. Still, I owe you one for taking care of Kokabiel, and your request is pretty simple." Azazel dropped his fishing rod and stood up while facing Aslatiel.

"This should be interesting." Vali deactivated his Scale Mail and prepared to watch the battle.

"I'll let you have the first move, Aslatiel Bael." The powerful Fallen Angel declared with utmost confidence.

"Hmph, as you wish. Here I come, Governor General Azazel!" Aslatiel shouted this as he quickly threw two blasts of reddish black demonic power. They exploded upon touching Azazel, leaving behind a huge cloud of smoke. However, when the smoke cleared, Aslatiel saw him wrapped in six sets of jet black wings, completely unharmed. Azazel yawned.

"Did you just do something?"

"I'm just getting started." Aslatiel stretched both of his arms to their respective sides.

Around twenty swords made out of 'Power of Destruction' surrounded Azazel, all of those having their blades pointed at him. The young Devil crossed his arms, giving the signal for the swords to attack their target. The swords moved at a high speed, but Azazel blew them all away by strongly extending his wings, causing a powerful shockwave that also dissipated them.

"It doesn't work, huh?" Slight frustration showed in Aslatiel's face.

"Is this your limit? Boring." Azazel launched a light spear without even moving.

"Tsk!" Aslatiel barely dodged it by ducking.

 _(Creating light weapons without using the hands, a deadly ability of the Cadre-level Fallen Angels…)_

"Pay attention to your surroundings!" Aslatiel snapped out of his thoughts by this shout.

He saw three more light spears coming towards him. His Devil wings sprouted and he took flight, but the spears suddenly changed direction and came towards him again. Aslatiel managed to avoid them, but one of them made a slight cut in his jacket.

 _(They can change their flight path!? Now this is something new…)_

The three spears changed their trajectory again, each of them now aiming for a different part of Aslatiel's body. However, he repelled them all by releasing his demonic power in an explosive wave. The silver-haired teen was now panting.

"Interesting, you have enough control over your demonic power to shape it as a barrier."

"Save me the flattery, Azazel." Aslatiel launched another blast of demonic power at the Fallen Angel leader.

"Aren't you the grumpy one?" Azazel countered with a large light beam that was shot from his index finger. A mushroom shaped cloud appeared as an effect of the gigantic explosion.

* * *

Vali was now in the air, watching as the smoke cleared.

"Damn, that was close. Now, where are those two?" After looking around for a few seconds, he found Azazel flying without injuries.

"Hey, Bael boy. I know this is nothing for you, come out." After he said this. All of the smoke was blown away. Aslatiel had cleared it with a simultaneous flap from his four pairs of Devil wings.

"Eight wings? I remember you having two earlier." Azazel asked with curiosity.

"I only use two most of the time since they're easier to maneuver with, but it seems I'll require the extra speed for this." Aslatiel replied with a sigh.

"Hmph, a wise choice indeed. Especially for what I have in mind right now." Azazel extended his right hand as he spoke. Countless light spears materialized around Aslatiel, making his eyes widen.

 _(Damn, I'm in trouble…)_

"Sorry for stealing your technique!" The Cadre laughed happily and closed his extended hand into a fist.

As the light spears came at him, Aslatiel created a reddish black wakizashi in each hand, one of them held in reverse grip. He infused the muscles in his torso with demonic power, and shouted.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Third Form – Shadowmoon Waltz!** " Aslatiel spun in midair like a furious tornado, shattering every light spear that came within his reach into small particles that quickly disappeared. A few seconds later, Aslatiel stopped, showing no signs of a single light spear touching him. Azazel clapped.

"Remarkable, still…" As the Fallen Angel spoke, Aslatiel was stabbed through his back by another light spear.

"You should remember that I can change the direction of my spears in midair." Azazel laughed confidently. However, he stopped after seeing Aslatiel's pierced body disappear.

He didn't disappear as a Devil normally vaporizes after being killed with a holy weapon, but rather as if he was a ghost. After seeing this, Azazel turned around and briefly saw a head of silver hair coming towards him, but the sight was short as he was punched directly in the face. He didn't have time to recover as he was kicked in the side of his abdomen without a second to spare, making him cough a bit of blood. Finally, he was sent towards the ground with an axe kick. Azazel felt a stinging pain in his body as he stood up a looked upwards. He saw Aslatiel without any sign of injury.

"An illusion?"

"Correct. Even though I have large reserves of strong demonic power, my talent for spells and learning new magic is abysmal. However, I can still make some simple illusions if the conditions are optimal." Aslatiel explained.

"You used the remaining power of my light spears as a medium, right?"

"You figured it out so quickly? Damn, that's Governor General-sama for you." Aslatiel's shoulders dropped.

"Yep, that's me. That's why you should pay more attention to what I do." Azazel's smirk returned to his face.

"What do you me-" Aslatiel finally noticed a magic circle in his back. It exploded immediately, knocking Aslatiel forward and giving an opportunity for Azazel to punch his abdomen.

Then he tried to kick his neck, but Aslatiel blocked it. This was a feint, however, as the next thing Aslatiel felt was a knee hitting the side of his head. He was stunned, but Aslatiel managed to grab the punch Azazel was throwing and counter with one of his own directed at the Fallen Angel's stomach. Azazel tried another punch, Aslatiel did the same. Their faces were hit at the same moment. After this exchange, the two fighters took some distance.

"It seems those spears aren't all you've got." Aslatiel grinned with some blood coming out of the side of his lower lip.

"You're no slouch yourself in hand-to-hand combat." Azazel himself was in no better shape.

Aslatiel then formed a sphere of demonic power the size of a baseball. However, instead of throwing it, he flew at high speed towards Azazel, intending to use the sphere at close range. Azazel decided to play the same game, he created a yellow orb of light power and flew towards Aslatiel. Both of them launched their hands forward, making the two powers collide. What followed next was an enormous explosion in the shape of a red and yellow typhoon. Once again, Vali had to fly away to escape the blast.

"Those two sure love their explosions." He said with an exhausted expression.

Azazel was the next one to appear. His clothes were burned in some places, but he was unhurt for the most part.

"That move was risky for him as well, why would he do something of this magnitude?" Azazel thought with a serious face. He then reached a conclusion.

"Unless… I get it! He was planning to-" Next thing he knew, he had a reddish black dagger at his neck. The person holding it was position behind him, holding the small weapon in a reverse grip.

"You're pretty crafty, you used the gigantic burst of light and demonic power to hide your presence absolutely, from body to aura." Azazel praised and Aslatiel grinned.

"It's exactly as you said. Another illusion would be useless as you would notice the difference in aura, but an explosion like this would completely cloud your ability to sense energy. This is my victory, Governor General." Azazel burst out laughing after hearing this. But it was not a laugh of mockery, but of enjoyment.

"It sure seems like it. You could slit my throat at this very second if you wanted to." After this, Aslatiel dissipated the dagger. Soon after, the smoke from the second big explosion cleared, and the three men landed on the ground.

"Phew, that was the most fun I've had in a long time." In spite of his exhaustion, Azazel had a satisfied look on his face.

"Tell me about it. Did you enjoy the show, Vali?" Vali smirked at Aslatiel's question.

"It wasn't half bad. You're officially in my Top Ten list of people I want to fight against." Aslatiel returned the grin, feeling the same as Vali.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have school tomorrow and I'd like to get an early sleep. Thank you for the spar, Azazel. See you two later." Aslatiel took out only two of his eight wings and disappeared into the night sky. A few seconds later, Vali spoke.

"I wonder what would've happened if you both had went all out." Azazel laughed at this.

"This small town would've been destroyed several times over."

"Heh, you're probably right." Vali suddenly remembered an incident from some time ago.

 _(How long is Aslatiel going to suppress that?)_

* * *

(The next day…)

The sounds of the still peaceful street could be heard through the window. Bright morning light entered into the room, disturbing Aslatiel's sleep. He remembered he had to go to school, so he tried to get out of the bed. Something squirmed beneath the sheets in response.

 _(…What the hell?)_

Aslatiel yanked the sheets aside, and discovered something unbelievable in his bed. A girl with long hair colored in a mixture of black and red. And she was naked, stark naked. No, more precisely she was not completely naked, she had black knee socks on her legs. However, Aslatiel reacted to the sudden sight in a way completely uncharacteristic of him. With total composure.

"Wake up, Est." He gently shook the girl by her shoulder.

"Just five minutes… You're warm and cuddly, Aslatiel-sama…" The girl with the same name as his sword replied adorably.

"It's morning already, and I have to go to school." Aslatiel poked her soft cheek with his index finger, finally getting her to wake up completely.

"… You're such a cruel master, you know?" Est rubbed her eyes a bit before opening them. The right one was red, while the left one was black.

"Are you angry?" Aslatiel asked with a self-deprecating smile.

"… A little…" The girl pouted cutely.

"I'm very sorry, but I know what I have to do!" Aslatiel said happily. He then hugged the petite girl with affection. She blushed slightly in response.

"What are you doing?"

"I won't let you go until you forgive me, this always worked back when you had silver hair." Aslatiel said, remembering days long past.

"Fine, I forgive you for locking me up in that strange space." Aslatiel breathed out in relief.

"I'm glad. By the way, are you still that embarrassed to show your legs?" Aslatiel released the girl and looked at her knee socks clad legs.

"O-Of course! Please don't ask me to take my knee socks off…" The girl blushed beet red. She had no qualms about showing her naked body to Aslatiel, but apparently everything changed when it came to her bare legs.

 _(I never understood that part of her…)_

Aslatiel suddenly heard some voices outside of the apartment.

"Is this the place, Akeno?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Incredible. Aslatiel-san lives in such an expensive-looking building."

 _(Damn it! It's Rias-nee and the others!)_

"Hide somewhere now!" Aslatiel ordered desperately at Est, who seemed curious about the people outside.

"Why?"

"No questions! Hurry up!" Aslatiel was almost yelling.

"Oui." Est returned to her place beneath the sheets.

 _(Why French? And why there of all places!?)_

A magic circle with the crest of the Gremory family appeared in the floor of his room. Out of it came Rias, Issei, Asia, Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko. The room was now too crowded for Aslatiel's liking.

"Oh, Aslatiel. You already woke up." Rias looked a bit surprised.

"Yes, I'm awake. Now, the important question is, why the hell are all of you in my room!?" Aslatiel shouted angrily. It had no effect at all.

"Well, you flew off without telling anyone where you were going. We were worried so we came to check out if you had returned to your apartment." Rias explained calmly.

 _(Isn't this a violation of my privacy?)_

Aslatiel suddenly felt a wiggling sensation in his abdomen.

 _(Est! What are you doing!?)_

"Hm? What's wrong, Aslatiel?" Rias asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing at all!"

"Um, Aslatiel-san, I've been meaning to ask, but why are your sheets bulging like that?" Asia timidly asked.

"Asia-chan, men are the kind of creatures to bulge in the morning." Akeno replied with something that was a bit indecent.

"Yes, it's a normal physiological phenomenon, it can't be helped… Wait, that's not what this is!"

"Out with it already, what are you hiding?" Rias forcibly yanked the sheets off.

Everyone was frozen by the sight of the almost nude girl with black and red hair.

"Aslatiel-sama, we are caught." Est hugged Aslatiel without a single emotion in her face.

Rias winked at Aslatiel while giving him a thumbs up, Akeno covered her mouth with a hand while looking surprised, Yuuto turned his face away while blushing, Koneko gave Aslatiel a death glare, Asia passed out with steam coming out of her ears and out of Issei's nose came a fountain of blood.

"W-Wait, t-this is totally not what it looks like." Aslatiel uselessly tried to explain.

"Perverts must be punished…" Koneko launched a full-powered punch at Aslatiel, but it was easily blocked by Est's small hand.

"I will not let anyone hurt Aslatiel-sama." The girl started to emit a crimson and black aura that made the apartment shake. She finally showed some emotion in her face, but it was pure anger.

"W-Wait! There's no problem, Est! She's a friend!" The aura disappeared. After the shock passed, Rias figured something out.

"Wait a minute, did you say Est?"

"Y-Yes."

"T-Then, you are…"

"That's right, I am Aslatiel-sama's sword, Terminus Est." Est let Koneko's fist go and nodded expressionlessly.

* * *

As soon as Aslatiel explained everything, all of them headed towards the school. Est came along with them after making it clear that she didn't want to be separated from him again. She tightly grabbed onto his right arm as they walked.

"Let go! I don't mind if you walk alongside me, but it's hard to move with you grabbing me like this!"

"Don't care. Ah, Aslatiel-sama's arm is so warm…" Naturally, Aslatiel forced her to get dressed before they left. Est was now wearing something similar to a middle school sailor suit, but it was colored in black and had a red tie.

"Ufufu, Est-chan sure is clingy." Akeno teased, but Est ignored her completely.

"I'm so jealous! Aslatiel-san has such a pretty girl clinging onto him like that!" Issei said as tears came out of his eyes.

"Still, I never heard of a weapon with a human form." Rias placed her hand under her chin, seemingly curious.

"A Spirit Arm is not just a weapon. In reality, they would be closer to what a familiar is. Spirits have a normal form as their real body and an intangible form with which they can freely traverse their environment, but they also have an alternate form in which they can be used by their master as a tool. This last form can be manifested in a multitude of objects, but Spirit Arms, as their name suggests, have the particular ability to transform into powerful weapons." Aslatiel explained while walking with difficulty.

When they reached the clubhouse, Rias abruptly stopped the group.

"E-Excuse me, but I have to prepare some things in the club room, so could you go to your classes for now?"

Everyone except for Akeno was puzzled by Rias' strange behavior, but they didn't mind it that much and complied with her request.

* * *

Each of them went to their respective classrooms, but Aslatiel had a slight problem when he got to his…

"Bael-kun, who's that young girl grabbing onto your arm?" The teacher asked with a sharp glint in her eyes.

"W-What? Um, well, she's…" As Aslatiel desperately searched for an excuse, Est answered the question for him.

"I'm his little sister." She said expressionlessly.

The peace in the classroom was shattered by this statement.

"Bael-kun had a little sister?"

"No way! Is Bael-san a siscon!?"

"She's so cute!"

"Damn you, Bael!"

"I hope your manhood rots and falls off!"

 _(Ok, even I think that last one was too much…)_

"Still, even if she is your little sister, she's not a student here. She can't remain in the classroom." The teacher said with an annoyed expression.

"You heard Sensei, Est. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait outside."

"No way, am I really that much of a bother to you, Onii-chan?" Est asked with upturned eyes.

This gesture, coupled with the term 'Onii-chan' made Aslatiel blush until steam vented out of his head. Meanwhile, this action caused the female students to yell 'Kya!' and the male students, including Issei, to burst blood out of their noses.

"S-Sensei, can't you make a one-time exception?" Aslatiel had finally given up.

"Hm, I suppose I could, but only if she doesn't disturb the lecture."

"Roger that." Est put her hand on her forehead in a saluting gesture, signifying her compromise.

"If everything's clear, go to your seat. We've lost enough time."

* * *

"Aslatiel-sama, I like school." Est was once again walking as she held onto Aslatiel's arm.

"That's only because all the class was fawning over you and giving you snacks."

"They were very tasty."

"Aslatiel-san, I don't mean to interrupt your fun with your cute sword-girl, but we have reached the clubhouse." Issei said while pointing at the old building.

"Please, Ise-san. Try to control your jealously."

"I won't! Someday, I will have girls fighting over the right to hold my arms!" Everyone except for Est sweatdropped at Issei's declaration.

 _(Why do I feel like that day is awfully close?)_

* * *

After the group entered the clubroom, they were shocked by the sight of the person sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei, Red-Eyed Wolf." The blue-haired exorcist, Xenovia, was there wearing the girls' uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"Y-You're here?" Aslatiel couldn't hide his surprise. He was astonished even further by the black wings that came out of her back.

"I was excommunicated because I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil in desperation with a 'Knight' piece from Rias Gremory. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Aslatiel-kun." Xenovia said with a cute high-pitched voice.

"Don't try making a cute voice if you're not going to complement it with a cute expression." Aslatiel replied with a deadpan look.

"I tried to copy Irina, but it looks like it isn't that easy."

"But, reincarnating!? Buchou, is it all right to use such a valuable piece?" Issei asked worriedly.

"Well, having the wielder of Durandal feels reliable. With this, it's the birth of two swordsmen, along with Yuuto." Rias, who was sitting in the other couch, said this with a confident smile.

 _(So, she sent us to our classes to arrange the meeting? Sounds like something Rias-nee would do…)_

"By the way, Aslatiel. I'm also having Est transfer into the academy, but in the middle school department."

"What? Why?"

"She likes to stay close to you, and it's an effective way to reach her in the case of an attack." After Rias explained, Est released Aslatiel's arm and walked up to her.

"Rias Gremory, I thank you." She bowed politely, surprising Rias. Nevertheless, she smiled.

"You're welcome."

Xenovia then remembered something.

"…That's right, I must apologize to you, Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, feel free to hit me much as much as you want." At Xenovia's bow, Asia simply smiled innocently.

"No, I don't intend to do something like that, Xenovia-san. I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a Devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

"I see, thank you. Then I will be leaving, there's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U-Um!"

Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend, I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join in, Xenovia-san?" Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except…."

"Except?

"Can you take me around the school next time?" Xenovia says with a smile.

"Yes!" Asia replies happily.

Finally, after confirming this, Xenovia left the room. Aslatiel smiled a bit at the scene.

 _(What's with this fluffy atmosphere? I suppose it isn't that bad, though…)_

Rias claps her hands.

"Now. Since everyone has returned, let's start the club activities again!"

"Yeah!" Everyone replies with an energetic voice, except for Est who simply thrusted her tiny fist up in the air.

* * *

[Let's grasp it~ Dragon Ball~ ]

The day of the karaoke and bowling outing. After the group exhausted their energy in four games of bowling, they entered the karaoke room. Issei was happily singing an anime song under Asia's cheers and Matsuda's and Motohama's booing, Koneko was eating ice cream and pizza, Kiryuu was speaking with Aslatiel who was starting to think she wasn't as creepy as he originally thought, and Yuuto was drinking his coffee with good manners. After finishing the song, Issei talked with Aslatiel for a while.

"Looks like you were having fun with Kiryuu." Issei said as he drank some juice.

"She's actually quite nice after you get to know her. By the way, do you know what Rias-nee and Akeno-san are doing?"

"She said they were going on a shopping trip. Wait, I have a message from her. I wonder wh-" Blood burst out of Issei's nose as soon as he saw his cellphone. Unknown to Aslatiel, the message was a photo Rias sent from the changing room while trying swimsuits.

"Ise-san! Are you ok? Wait I also received a new messa-" Aslatiel received a similar picture from Akeno, so his nosebleed started too.

"… I think we have to go to the washroom."

"… Yeah, a smart choice."

After Issei and Aslatiel finished washing their nosebleeds, they encountered Yuuto sitting on a nearby chair.

"Is something wrong, Yuuto-san?" Aslatiel sat in a chair to his side. Issei sat in another.

"Ise-kun, Aslatiel-san, I wanted to give you two my gratitude. Thank you."

"… It's all right. Your comrades already forgave you. Buchou and the others forgave you as well. That's why it doesn't matter."

"Don't worry about it, that's what friends do, Yuuto."

Both Yuuto and Issei noticed that Aslatiel had dropped the 'san' honorific. The blonde-haired youth smiled warmly.

"… I'm glad."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Issei broke it.

"T-Then should we sing my favorite song?" Issei asked while scratching his cheek

"Hmm, so you have a favorite song, Ise-kun?"

"I wonder which song it is." Aslatiel said sarcastically, already having an idea in his mind.

"Leave it to me. I can sing Dragon Ball's opening endlessly for twenty four hours."

 _(I should win a prize for this…)_

"L-Looks like I need to be prepared for that." Yuuto sweatdropped.

"Who cares? Let's sing together as the males of the Occult Research Club!"

"Yes, yes."

"Sounds fun."

They returned to the karaoke room while talking about trivial things and took the microphones immediately.

Later that day, the photo of the three boys singing that Kiryuu took got spread around the whole school, and the rumor that Aslatiel tried to eradicate got reignited.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life.10 Pool Outing.**

* * *

It was around 7 o'clock in the morning. Aslatiel woke up to the bright light that made contact with his face from the window.

 _(Seriously, I have to buy a curtain as soon as I can…)_

He tried to get up, but this was impeded by the pressures he felt on both of his sides. He turned his face to the right, encountering the sight of a beautiful girl with a mixture of black and red hair. She was completely naked, except for the black knee socks that covered her legs. This young girl was the human form of Aslatiel's sword, Terminus Est. Ever since he released her in the battle against Kokabiel, she made it a habit to sleep in the same bed as him.

"Oh well, it's not as if she's hurting anyone." Aslatiel smiled a little because of her cute sleeping face, and turned his face to the other side. It was greeted by contact with two large and soft mounds.

"Nn…" Aslatiel heard a sweet voice from up above.

 _(…What?)_

He looked up and was greeted by the sight of a girl that had chin-length blue hair with a green mesh. She was dressed only in a worn purple T-shirt and light blue panties. The shirt was lifted up quite a bit, exposing her midriff. It was Xenovia, the ex-church's swordswoman that had recently joined Rias' peerage.

 _(Ok, everything's all right. All I have to do, is keep my cool…)_

Xenovia moved a bit more, lifting her shirt up to the point that the underside of her left breast was revealed. Aslatiel blushed furiously and recoiled in the opposite direction, falling off the bed along with Est. Nevertheless, she continued sleeping peacefully.

 _(What's she made of!?)_

Xenovia woke up at the noise, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked at Aslatiel and said to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Good morning, Aslatiel."

"Good morning my ass! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Huh? Didn't Buchou tell you yesterday that this is where I'll be staying from now on?" Xenovia looked surprised.

Aslatiel then remembered.

* * *

" _So, because it's too much of a hassle to search for a new apartment, Xenovia will be staying with you, Aslatiel. Any objections?" Rias asked. Xenovia was waiting outside of the apartment, but she apparently didn't have any qualms about living under the same roof with a male her age. Aslatiel, however, did have something to say._

" _I think you're the one who should be objecting to this. Why the hell would you let a guy and a girl of high school age live together? Aren't you worried that I'll do something?" Aslatiel said with a deadpan look._

" _Ara, are you planning on seducing poor Xenovia and taking her to your bed?" Rias said with a mischievous grin._

" _W-What!? O-Of course not!" Aslatiel blushed until steam vented out of his head._

" _Fufu, I'm just teasing. Anyway, if you say that you're not going to do anything, then there should be no problem if she stays in your apartment, right?" Rias slyly cornered her cousin. He finally gave up with a sigh._

" _Ok, she can stay here."_

" _You have my gratitude, I'll go tell Xenovia." After saying this, Rias happily exited the room._

* * *

"I know that. But the important question is… Why the hell are you in my bed!?"

"The couch was uncomfortable, and this is the only bed in the apartment." Xenovia answered with an inhuman calmness.

 _(Is this chick for real?)_

"What about your clothes? Don't you think they're a bit revealing?"

"Hm? Does my body make you nervous?"

"O-Of course! I can't think of any straight guy who wouldn't be…" Aslatiel looked away from her exposed thighs with a noticeable blush in his face.

Est finally woke up because of all the ruckus, yawning cutely and rubbing her eyes. She looked at Aslatiel while tilting her head.

"Aslatiel-sama, why are we on the floor?"

"That's not important right now. The thing that matters is why did you let Xenovia in my bed?" Aslatiel had already given up on keeping Est from sleeping next to him, so he didn't have any problem with her.

"She is not an inconvenience to me. We three can sleep comfortably in your bed." Est replied with an emotionless voice.

Just as Aslatiel was thinking of an answer to Est's and Xenovia's strange logic…

"Aslatiel-kun, it is somewhat urgent that you go to the clubro-" Akeno had appeared from a magic circle and froze after witnessing Aslatiel and two half-naked girls in the same room.

"A-Akeno-san? Um, t-this is… I-I can explain!" He desperately searched for a plausible excuse. Akeno silenced him by putting her index finger on Aslatiel's lips. His cheeks heated up at the soft contact.

"You don't have to explain, Aslatiel-kun. I understand the situation."

"Y-You do?" Aslatiel looked at her with stars in his eyes.

"Of course. However, while I'm aware that you are a healthy adolescent male, please try to limit the illicit sexual relationships to nighttime." Akeno finished with a mature smile. Aslatiel was flabbergasted.

* * *

"Ok, let me get this straight. Since a few days ago, Ise has been summoned by a specific client every day without fail. But, when they were playing video games last night, the client revealed his identity as Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels?" Aslatiel repeated what had been told to him in disbelief. He couldn't contain the laughter effectively.

After the incident with Kokabiel, Aslatiel had been talking to the Gremory group more casually, dropping the honorifics on Issei's and Yuuto's names while calling Asia and Koneko 'Asia-chan' and 'Koneko-cchi' respectively. Issei and Yuuto had also dropped the honorifics when talking to Aslatiel.

After clearing the misunderstandings, the group had left his apartment and went to the clubhouse as soon as possible. Aslatiel heard the whole story while being petrified with a smile on his face. On another note, all of the Occult Research Club members were wearing their short-sleeved summer uniforms. It looked somewhat strange on Aslatiel, due to the black glove covering his left hand that didn't match with the white shirt.

"This isn't a joke!" The angry Rias was giving Issei a lap pillow. He enjoyed the sensation while smiling dreamily.

"Even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the Fallen Angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business!" The redhead trembled with rage.

"Um, you do know that what he's doing is actually helpful to us, right? Ise is not that good at contracts, so having a regular client is quite helpful…" Aslatiel stopped talking after Rias gave him a death glare.

 _(She looks like an Oni…)_

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death! I heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears, so it's probably because my Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us. Don't worry Ise, I will definitely protect you." Rias gently patted Issei's head as she said this.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias." This voice belonged to no one of the group. Aslatiel looked in its direction and saw a crimson-haired young man with a silver-haired maid at his side.

"O-Onii-sama!" Rias quickly stood up, dropping Issei's head to the floor. Aslatiel quickly kneeled down, the others following after him.

"Please relax, I came for private business today. Especially you, Aslatiel-kun, you know you can loosen up around me, right?" Sirzechs Lucifer said with a troubled smile. Everyone stood up, Aslatiel being last.

"I'm sorry Sirzechs-sama. I guess old habits die hard." Aslatiel replied while scratching the back of his head.

"By the way, are you enjoying yourself?" Aslatiel was the only one who knew what Sirzechs meant.

* * *

"… _So, that eliminates the threat of Kokabiel and the Fallen Angels in the area." Aslatiel finished his report on the job. He was once again in Sirzechs quarters in the Underworld._

" _Hm. I never would've expected such an incident, to think that Kokabiel would even steal the Excalibur fragments in his effort to start a war…" Sirzechs shook his head in disbelief._

" _Still, good job, Aslatiel-kun. I'll send the payment to your account and start looking for your next assignment."_

" _Y-Yeah. Actually, I wanted to talk about the topic of the next job…" Sirzechs looked surprised, but moved his head a bit, gesturing Aslatiel to continue._

" _W-Well, thanks to this job, I was able to fix my relationship with Rias-nee and Sona-nee, and I also made some good friends. So, I was thinking. C-Could I stay in Kuoh Town for a bit longer?"_

" _Sure." Sirzechs said without paying much attention._

" _Yeah, I thought so, it would be too much of an inconvenience… Wait, what!?" Aslatiel was dumbfounded._

" _Aslatiel-kun, an important objective of the job was to help you fix your broken relationships. I was actually hoping you would stay in the town with Rias and the others. The fact that you're asking to stay with them is a sign that this objective has been fulfilled." Sirzechs smiled pleasantly._

" _R-Really? Well, thank you, Sirzechs-sama." Aslatiel thanked him with a large smile in his face._

" _You're welcome. I hope you'll continue to enjoy your life with those you care about."_

" _It sounds embarrassing when you say it like that._ _" Sirzechs laughed wholeheartedly at Aslatiel's embarrassment._

* * *

"Very much." Aslatiel smiled gratefully.

"I'm glad." They were interrupted by Rias' coughing.

"Onii-sama, why are you here?"

"Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking of participating along with Otou-ue. By all means I want to see my little sister and cousin working hard in their studies from up close." Aslatiel and Rias froze with troubled smiles. Rias was the first to snap out of it.

"G-Grayfia, are you the one who told Onii-sama?"

"Of course. The reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, and thus I reported it to my master." Grayfia stated the 'obvious'.

"B-But! Isn't Sirzechs-sama the Maou Lucifer? You can't leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat any Devil in a special way!" Aslatiel desperately tried to convince Sirzechs.

"No, no, this is my work as well, Aslatiel-kun. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the Three Factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

"Here? Really?" Rias asked with a shocked expression.

"This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, the survivor of the Marchosias massacre, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the Holy-Demonic Sword user, the Holy Sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and the Hakuryuukou attacked it too, this is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this is Issei Hyoudou-kun, the Sekiryuutei." Sirzechs glanced at Issei, making him uncomfortable.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, my name is Xenovia." The blue-haired girl introduced herself politely.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a Devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family. Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time." Sirzechs laughed a bit as he spoke.

"I also didn't think that I would become a Devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and think that it was quite a bold move. Why did I become a Devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a Devil?" Xenovia was already lost in thought.

 _(She's kind of hard to understand…)_

"Hahaha, it's great that my sister's family has lots of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand, but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou to do it, then I have no choice. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but I'll try my very best." After hearing Xenovia's words, Sirzechs smiles.

"You have my gratitude. Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, would a lodging institution be open right now?" Sirzechs was apparently troubled, so Issei raised his hand up.

"Um, if that's the case then…"

* * *

Issei's suggestion was that Sirzechs stayed at his house, and he accepted it happily. Sirzechs talked happily with Issei's parents, embarrassing Rias in the process, and also gave Issei the strange idea of using his Boosted Gear Gift on her breasts. Several days had passed since then and Aslatiel listened to Issei's story while sweatdropping. Of course, both guys kept the last bit a secret between them.

"Now that I think about it, isn't Est coming with us?" Rias asked. The Occult Research Club had agreed, on request of the Student Council, to clean the school swimming pool, but Est was not with Aslatiel and Xenovia when they exited the building.

"I tried to wake her up, but she said that the bed was holding her hostage and that she had Stockholm syndrome. I don't know where she learned about that and I don't want to know." Aslatiel replied with an annoyed voice.

"Hm, that does sound troublesome. Here we are!" Rias exclaimed happily when they reached the pool. Aslatiel, however, didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Please remind me, why are we doing this?"

"It's supposed to be the Student Council's responsibility, but I volunteered to do it. In exchange, once the pool is clean, we can use it before anyone else!" As she said this, a disgusting grin crept up in Issei's face.

"Bring it on, dirty pool!" Issei yelled with great vigor.

* * *

As they were cleaning, Issei knelt down in pain. His left arm was starting to change shape, developing scale-like formations.

"Ise! What happened to your arm?" Aslatiel asked worriedly.

"D-Don't worry about it, it's just the dragon power overflowing. I'll be fine." After clarifying, Issei entered the storage room, with Rias following after him.

 _(Hm? Is Rias-nee the one fixes that arm? Whatever, it doesn't seem that important…)_

A few minutes passed, and Aslatiel found himself in need of more detergent. He entered the storage room, only to found himself before an astonishing scene. Rias was on her knees and sucking Issei's index finger, but it initially looked like something much more indecent from Aslatiel's perspective.

"Aslatiel!?" Issei blushed furiously.

"Wh-What are you doing here!?" Even Rias was flustered.

On the other hand, Aslatiel was petrified with a blush on his face.

"Um, ok. I think I understand. Sorry to interrupt." Aslatiel turned away and tried to leave.

"No! You're misunderstanding! This is just a way to siphon Ise's dragon power!" Aslatiel reacted to the explanation as if he had been given the dunce hat.

* * *

After the task was finished and misunderstandings were cleared, everyone got changed in their swimwear. Issei's nose sprayed blood as a result of Rias' erotic red swimsuit, while Aslatiel tried his hardest not to stare at Akeno's white one. Asia and Koneko wore one piece school swimsuits, while the boys were dressed in plain swimming trunks, but Aslatiel still wouldn't take his black glove off.

"Eh, Aslatiel. I've been meaning to ask you, what's the deal with that glove on your left hand? I've never seen you without it." Aslatiel was taken aback by Issei's unexpected question.

"This? Oh, don't worry about it. It, uh, covers an ugly scar in my hand." Both Issei and Yuuto noticed the falseness of Aslatiel's smile, but said nothing about it.

"It's also waterproof, so I can swim with it. At any rate, Asia-chan, do you know where Xenovia is?"

"Huh? I believe she told me she had some issues with her swimsuit."

 _(Hm, I wonder what kind of swimsuit Xenovia chose… Wait, go away indecent thoughts!)_

In order to clear his head, Aslatiel went for a swim, having some races with Yuuto. After practicing some swimming exercises with Issei, Asia and Koneko were sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, Ise." After calling for him, Rias showed Issei a small bottle.

"Devils won't get sunburns, but sunlight is a natural enemy. Would you apply this oil on my back?" After Rias uttered these words, an abnormal smile that looked like it was going to tear Issei's face apart appeared on his face.

"Yes! With pleasure!"

Meanwhile, Aslatiel was looking at them with a smile on his face. He was suddenly hugged from behind. Akeno's face peered from his shoulder.

"Ara, ara. Will Aslatiel-kun oil me up too?" The raven-haired girl said with a seductive smile, making Aslatiel's face turn as red as an apple.

"W-Wha-" He was interrupted by Akeno's light bite on his ear. Aslatiel's ears emitted steam.

 _(T-This is so erotic! If this continues, I don't know what I'll do! I have to use my ultimate technique…)_

" **The Act of Mental Oblivion!** "

"Ufufu, you're so cute… Wait, Aslatiel-kun?" Akeno couldn't believe her eyes. Aslatiel was completely unconscious, as if he was asleep. She tried poking his cheek, but he didn't respond.

"Was the teasing too much for him? Ah, so unfortun-" The moment Akeno loosened her grip, Aslatiel broke free and ran at a ridiculous speed towards the pool equipment room.

"Ara, ara. He's so clever." Akeno giggled at Aslatiel's successful escape.

* * *

Aslatiel panted heavily, but he was grinning at his success.

"I'm sorry, Akeno-san, but I have quite a few tricks under my sleeve. 'The Act of Mental Oblivion', a self-suggestion technique that makes my mind as still as water, allowing me to completely ignore outside stimulus!"

"Is that you, Aslatiel? Who are you talking to?" Aslatiel turned in the direction of the voice and saw Xenovia with her swimsuit on.

"Just talking to myself, since I can't go outside right now. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me?" It was not as revealing as Rias' or Akeno's swimsuit, but it was a bikini that emphasized her body curves very well.

 _(She really does have a nice body… Arrgh! The indecent thoughts are returning!)_

"Y-Yeah, I think it suits you very much, you look good. Wait, is it really the first time you've worn a swimsuit? Is it because of the church's rules being so strict?" Aslatiel was surprised by this.

"That's right. Even so, I myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. But, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience entertainment that befits girls my age, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently." Xenovia's solemn expression and innocent words had a great effect on Aslatiel. He felt captivated, but quickly snapped out of it.

"I think that's a good thing. There's nothing wrong with having fun every now and then, especially if it's you, who never could experience a normal life." After Aslatiel said this, Xenovia's cheeks reddened a bit.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. You can talk to me about it whenever you want. If you're ok with it, I can also help you find entertaining activities, like when we visited the amusement park." Aslatiel's smile was strangely refreshing to Xenovia.

"Thank you, Aslatiel. If it's fine with you, I also wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Hm? What is it?" What Aslatiel heard next made him doubt his own hearing.

"Would you make a child with me?"

"…Eh?"

"Would you make a child with me?" Xenovia apparently thought he hadn't heard.

"I heard you the fir-" Xenovia closed Aslatiel's mouth with her hand.

"Shh, we'll be discovered if you speak so loudly." After saying this, she removed her hand. Aslatiel was so flustered he thought his head would explode.

"I-Is this for real!?"

"Allow me to explain. From childhood, my dreams, my objectives, everything was entwined with God and my faith. That's why, after becoming a Devil, you can say that my goals have disappeared." Xenovia said with a disappointed expression.

"I understand. But how the fuck does that lead to baby-making!?"

"I'm getting to that. While serving God, I had thrown away a certain part of me, a woman's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of my faith. However, like this, I am currently a Devil. What should I do? At first, I didn't understand. But after asking my master, Rias Buchou…"

 _Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed and desire greed. Try living as you wish._

"End quote." Xenovia expressionlessly repeated Rias' words.

 _(What did Rias-nee mean by that? I think she was being quite lazy with that answer…)_

"And so, my new objective is to bear children. But, for that purpose you need a man as well, however, it's great, isn't it? We can have children and we can get to know each other better at the same time."

"W-Wait a second! I understand your story, but why me?" Aslatiel was puzzled.

"Are you dissatisfied with me?"

"Absolutely not! Your body is perfect!" Aslatiel suddenly understood what he had said. He braced himself for a slap, but the only thing that happened was the reddening of Xenovia's face. But unlike her usual slight blush, this time her face was very red.

 _(S-So cute…)_

"Thank you. I'm happy that you like it." Xenovia smiled gratefully.

"A-Anyway. What I meant is, I'm not your boyfriend or anything, are you really ok with me being your partner?"

"You're more than good enough. I don't know if you realize it yourself, but you've long surpassed the powers of ordinary strong Devils. You're the only Devil in history to even scratch Dulio Gesualdo and you defeated Kokabiel effortlessly." Xenovia reminded Aslatiel of his achievements with stars in her eyes.

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, that's where you comes in. Even if our children cannot wield Terminus Est, maybe they'll inherit your 'Power of Destruction' and the ability to wield Durandal? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance… Ah! I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. Also, there's no one here. Let's try it out right now. If anything, the faster the better." Without any hesitation, Xenovia removes the top piece of her swimsuit, revealing her large breasts in front of Aslatiel. Blood started to drip from his nose.

"I know about the birthrate of Devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids, especially for Pure-Blooded Devils. Luckily, I'm a reincarnated Devil. I expect that if we have intercourse every day, maybe I will be able to conceive in ten years? But now that I think about it, if we do it more than once per day, could the time period be lessened? I believe there's no problem from the side of the children as well, since basically I will raise them. I only require you to play with them if they desire love from their father. After all, for the children, both father and mother are necessary."

 _(Is she already imagining our future!?)_

"Unfortunately, I don't have any experience with men, but you don't look that confident around women yourself. This way, we can learn even more together." Xenovia then clung to him, pressing her breasts against his body.

 _(Uwah! Her n-nipples are touching my c-chest!)_

"Hold me tightly, I'm also a bit nervous. You mentioned earlier that my body was perfect, so as long as you do the procedure for making kids correctly, I don't mind you doing as you please with it." That last bit was too much for Aslatiel, he ended up emitting steam from his head.

'The Act of Mental Oblivion' wouldn't help him this time, since he could only use it once per day. Just as he was going to give up…

"Aslatiel, I was going to… Ah!" Rias, who had opened the door, screamed at the scene.

"I can explain!" Aslatiel couldn't believe the situation he had gotten himself into.

"Aslatiel and Xenovia, you two have my blessing." Rias simply made a thumbs up gesture. Probably lured by Rias' yell, the rest of the group arrived, all with different reactions.

"Ara, ara. That's unfair, Xenovia-chan. I was the one supposed to take Aslatiel-kun's chastity." Akeno giggled, but she had a scary aura around her.

"Kya! I-I'm so sorry, Aslatiel-san! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Asia frantically covered her eyes as her face turned crimson.

"Can't rest easy around these guys…" Koneko said with half-opened eyes.

"Aslatiel, you have all of my respect!" Issei exclaimed with stars in his eyes and blood on his nose.

"Wait! There's a good reason for this!" Aslatiel desperately tried to explain the situation.

"What's wrong, Aslatiel? Let's hurry up and make children." Xenovia said with an oblivious expression.

"Chil-" Rias and Akeno began…

"-dren?" Asia, Koneko and Issei finished.

Yuuto was swimming calmly, but his entertainment was interrupted by some noise…

"GYAAAAHHHH!" Yuuto heard a bloodcurdling scream, even though he was underwater. He quickly went to the surface.

"What the hell happened!?" He was utterly terrified.


	12. Chapter 12

**Life.11 Classroom Visit Day**

* * *

Issei walked towards the campus with a lewd grin on his face. He replayed the events of the day the Occult Research Club cleaned the pool over and over again in his mind. Before he could reach the school gate, however, he was greeted by a scene seemingly out of a movie.

"…" A handsome young man was staring at the school.

He had dark silver hair and looked about the same age as Issei, maybe a bit younger. Even though they were of the same gender, Issei was briefly mesmerized by the sight. The mysterious boy turned his ice-blue eyes towards him.

"It's a good school."

"Um, yeah, sorta." Issei said awkwardly.

The boy with silver hair laughed lightly.

"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragon."

"What?" Issei doubted his ears.

"This is the second time we meet here, Issei Hyoudou. Sekiryuutei, Welsh Dragon." Vali's words caused a sharp pain in Issei's left arm.

"I wonder, if I were to do something magical to you here…" Two swords were thrust towards Vali's neck instantly. Yuuto and Xenovia were holding the Sword of Betrayer and Durandal respectively with a sharp glint in their eyes.

"I don't know what you plan on doing, but don't you think your joke is going too far?"

"We can't let you start your showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

Vali merely laughed at their threats.

"It would be better if you stopped that, aren't your hands shaking?" Just as he said, Yuuto's and Xenovia's hands were trembling in fear. They clearly accepted that this opponent was far beyond what they could handle.

"It's fine to boast. Still, between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You, who couldn't even defeat Kokabiel, won't be able to scratch me."

"I wonder if that would apply to me too." Everyone looked towards the new voice, and saw Aslatiel standing at the top of a post while being hunched over. Vali grinned at the new arrival.

"Greetings, Aslatiel. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. May I know why you were threatening my friend?" Aslatiel was smiling, but anger could be felt in his voice.

"Now, now. There's no need to get mad, it was just a little joke. However, I still wanted to ask you something, Issei Hyoudou." Vali looked at Issei once again.

"W-What is it?"

"How would you rank your power on a worldwide scale?"

"Huh? My power?" Issei didn't expect that question.

"If we were to count your incomplete Balance Breaker, I think it would be a four digit number. Between 1000 and 1500." Everyone except for Aslatiel was astonished by the 'low' number.

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even Aslatiel and I don't fit into the top ten." Issei was shocked that Aslatiel, who had effortlessly defeated Kokabiel, had so many people above him.

"However, the first place is unmovable. It's a fixed existence." Vali had a certain seriousness in his voice as he said this.

"Still, Issei Hyoudou is a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory." Vali looked in the direction behind Issei. Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko were standing there.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you have ties with the Fallen Angels then more contact than required is-" Rias was interrupted mid-sentence.

"'The Two Heavenly Dragons', Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related to them didn't live good lives. How will you end up?" After saying this, Vali left. It didn't matter Yuuto and Xenovia had their swords at his neck, he was too fast for them to react. Only Aslatiel managed to see him activate his Divine Dividing wings and soar up into the sky.

"Well, that happened. Shouldn't we go to our classes?" After Aslatiel said this, everyone snapped out of their thoughts and went to their respective classrooms.

* * *

This was the day of the classroom visits, but it was more like 'Kuoh Academy's Open Display Day'. Not only can the parents of the high school students visit, but also the students from the middle school division and their parents.

 _(Est will probably come over…)_

"Aslatiel." Before he knew it, Xenovia had approached his desk.

"Hm? What's wrong, Xenovia?"

"Sorry for saying that sort of thing so suddenly the other day. I kept on talking without thinking about you." She probably meant when she tried to make babies with Aslatiel. He blushed as he remembered the incident.

"A-Ah, d-don't worry about it. Water under the bridge."

"Suddenly doing that kind of thing is probably difficult for you."

 _(Wow, she can actually learn some common sense…)_

"That's why…" She then searched for something in her pocket.

"First we should practice using these." Xenovia took out some small objects wrapped in slightly transparent plastic. The outline of the package looked like a circle of around three centimeters in diameter.

Aslatiel froze with a reflexive smile on his face after understanding what those objects were.

 _(T-Those are, condoms!)_

All of their classmates' gazes gathered around the contraceptives in Xenovia's hand.

"You freaking idiot! W-What are you taking out in public!?" Aslatiel's face flushed bright red.

"Back in the Church, there was dispute about the use of these things, but putting it on in Japan would be more convenient. I must follow this country's pattern after all." Xenovia nodded, not noticing the scandal in the classroom.

"Bael, you're dead meat!"

"Are Bael-kun and Xenovia a couple!? Waaah, there's no way we can win against her!"

"I can't believe they're at that point in their relationship!"

Aslatiel wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Xenovia then looks at Asia.

"It's would be good for Asia and Ise to use it as well. Unplanned sexual intercourse would hurt both you. The relationships between men and women sure are difficult." Asia hesitantly took one of the condoms Xenovia offered to her, not really understanding what it was.

"Um, Kiryuu-san, what is this?" She asked innocently.

"You don't know? Oh well, listen here. That is…" Kiryuu whispered something in Asia's ear, and that something made her faint after her face had become pure red.

"Wow, that's unfortunate. So, Aslatiel. Should we try them right now?" Xenovia said obliviously.

 _(I think I'll become her tutor on the common sense subject…)_

* * *

"Good grief, this day has been so troublesome…" Xenovia's actions made a huge ruckus in the classroom, so Aslatiel ultimately decided to ditch the English class. He waited for a fair bit of time and lunch break finally came. He walked for a bit until he finally found Issei, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Asia.

"Yo." The four of them turned their attention to him.

"Aslatiel! Where were you?" Issei asked.

"Waiting in the hallway. That scandal caused by a certain girl was too much for me." Xenovia tilted her head, not knowing what Aslatiel meant.

"B-But, Aslatiel-san! It's not right to skip classes!" Asia said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah, I know but…" Aslatiel finally noticed the thing in Rias' hands. She was holding onto a small sculpture of herself. However, the perfection of the sculpture was abnormal. It was a flawless representation of Rias in PVC clay.

"What is that?" Aslatiel was completely astonished.

"Oh, this? Ise made it during the second years' English class. It's well made, isn't it?" Rias said while smiling.

"Ara, ara. As expected of Ise-kun who looks at and touches Buchou's body every day." Issei became embarrassed because of Akeno's words, but he snapped out of it when he felt someone grabbing his shoulders.

"Eh, Aslatiel?" He looked a bit scared because of Aslatiel's sudden action.

"Ise, hypothetically speaking, if you were to become an artist, would you let me be your agent?" Aslatiel was looking intently at Issei.

Yuuto suddenly arrived.

"Ara, Yuuto. Are you here to buy some drinks?" Rias asked.

"Not really. I heard a witch was doing a photography event so I thought of watching it for a bit." Yuuto smiled and scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

* * *

Flashes kept going off. The men who were holding cameras were photographing someone at the end of the hall. Aslatiel and the others were unable to see through the sea of people.

"Hey, hey! You can't do a photography shoot on a public path!" Saji from the Student Council had arrived along with some girls.

"Disperse, disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus!" The men with the cameras left reluctantly due to Saji's pushing. The 'witch' was finally revealed to Aslatiel's group.

She was a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and long black hair in a twin-tails. She had rather large breasts and was cosplaying as a magical girl. She even had a wand.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you must know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome." Saji was doing his job as the Student Council's Secretary diligently.

"Eh, but this is my uniform!" The cosplaying girl simply made cute poses. Saji facepalmed but as soon as he saw Rias and the others he lowered his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time, I was just guiding Maou-sama and your Otou-san. Oh, Hyoudou and Aslatiel-san are here as well." Saji said with a smile.

"Yeah, we came here to watch the photo shoot. Right, Aslatiel? Aslatiel?" Upon getting no response, Issei looked at Aslatiel, only to see him sweating profusely with a terrified expression on his face that had turned blue.

"No, no, no, no…" Aslatiel kept saying 'no' over and over again as he looked at the girl with the costume. Her eyes then met with his. She smiled and ran towards the horrified Aslatiel.

"Aly-chaaaan!" The girl jumped and tackled Aslatiel to the ground while yelling out an embarrassing nickname.

"Aly-chan! I missed you so much! I even thought of erasing all Angels and Fallen Angels with my glittering wand just to cope with you not being with me!" The girl was hugging Aslatiel tightly and rubbing her cheeks against his.

"Serafall-sama! If you so much as 'glitter' you'll destroy this country several times over! And I told you many times to not call me 'Aly-chan'! That can only sound like the nickname you would give to a little girl!" Aslatiel yelled while blushing all the way to his ears.

Meanwhile, Rias and the rest witnessed the scene while being speechless. Issei then noticed something.

"Wait, did he say 'Serafall-sama'?"

"Yes, he did. That woman is Serafall Leviathan." Sirzechs answered after coming out of nowhere along with a middle aged man who also had crimson hair. This man was probably Rias' and Sirzechs' father.

"What?" Issei couldn't believe what Sirzechs had said.

"That person is one of the current four Maou, Serafall Leviathan-sama. She's also Sona's Onee-sama." Rias clarified. Sona then entered the room.

"What's this? Saji, I told you to settle this quietly…" She froze in place when she noticed Serafall on the floor with Aslatiel. Serafall noticed Sona as well.

"Sona-chan! Found you!" She finally lifted herself off of Aslatiel and walked over to her little sister.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your Onee-sama, I think it would be better if you were a bit happier. 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!' calling like that and embracing each other in a Yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well!" Just as Serafall said, Sona was uncharacteristically blushing. Her face was as crimson as Rias' hair.

"Onee-sama, this is my school and I am entrusted with the job of Student Council President here. No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behavior is, too much. I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"Waaah! Not only Aly-chan, but So-tan is also going through her rebellious phase! Even though we used to bathe together along with Rias-chan!" Everyone except for Sirzechs and Lord Gremory were petrified by this statement, while Aslatiel, Rias and Sona started to emit steam from their heads.

"W-What are you t-telling them!?" Sona actually stuttered because of shame.

"S-Serafall-sama! No one needs to know about that!" Even though she was enjoying Aslatiel's and Sona's earlier embarrassment, Rias' face was now indistinguishable from her hair.

"T-That was when we three were children!" Aslatiel desperately tried to explain, as both Issei and Saji had started to emit a scary aura that was directed at him.

"Huh? Why are you three blushing like that? You were so cute! I remember clearly the occasions in which So-tan and Rias-chan fought over who would wash Aly-chan's back!" The dark aura intensified.

"I even remember that it reached the point where So-tan said that when Rias-chan washed his back, she would wash his front!" Serafall blushed with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Uuh, I can't bear it! Onee-sama, you're the worst!" Sona ran away while crying.

"Wait! So-tan, don't leave me behind!" Serafall ran after her.

"Don't follow me!"

"So-tan! Please don't abandon your Onee-chan!"

The Sitri sisters disappeared as Rias covered her face with her hands and Aslatiel crouched while clutching his head in his arms.

"The Sitri household sure is peaceful. Don't you think so, Ria-tan~?" This time, the embarrassing conversation came from the Gremory side.

"Onii-sama, I've asked you so many times to not put 'tan' on my name." Rias' blush still hadn't receded.

"No way, Ria-tan. Even though in the past you followed me everywhere while saying 'Onii-tama! Onii-tama!' It's just as Serafall said, my Ria-tan is on her rebellious phase…" Sirzechs acted as if he had received some shock.

"Geez! Onii-sama! Why do you have to remember me of my childhood!?" A flash went off. Lord Gremory had taken a picture of Rias' face.

"With this, I have both Rias' and Aslatiel-kun's embarrassed faces. I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today." The red-haired man said with a cheerful expression.

"Otou-sama! Geez!" Rias' face looked as if it was going to go up in smoke.

"Ojiue-sama! Think of your position every once in a while!" Aslatiel wasn't doing any better.

* * *

Aslatiel was now walking with Issei, Asia and Xenovia. There was still some time before lunch break ended, so they decided to stroll for a while.

"I'll have to thank your parents for saving me from more embarrassment." Shortly after Lord Gremory had taken the photos, Issei's parents had arrived.

On Lord Gremory's request, Yuuto led the three of them to a quiet place where they could talk. Aslatiel was referring to this moment. After that, Sirzechs left with Rias and Akeno because of some important business.

"Ah, don't worry about it. My parents are very fond of you, so even if you just visited my house they would be pleased." Issei said with a self-deprecating smile, remembering the time his parents lamented themselves over having Issei instead of Aslatiel as a son.

"Really? Well, I do think they're pretty nice…" Aslatiel froze abruptly.

"What's wrong, Aslatiel?" Issei looked in the direction Aslatiel was facing, and witnessed a strange scene.

Three girls were talking with a boy around Issei's and Aslatiel's age. He had dark green hair with black streaks growing out primarily from the center and large purple-pink eyes. He was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt with the design of a skull in the chest area, gray trousers, sneakers and black arm warmers. He also had large headsets hanging by his neck. The boy was quite attractive, but his looks were more on the 'cute and childish' side than on the 'handsome' one.

"Bishounen-kun, what's your favorite music genre?" One of the girls asked with an infatuated look on her face.

"As long as it's good music, I'll listen to pretty much everything, but if I had to choose…" The boy's eyes met with Aslatiel's.

"No, no, no, no…" Aslatiel repeated the same routine as when he encountered Serafall. The boy smiled from ear to ear and ran towards him.

"Aly-kuuuun!" However, Aslatiel was prepared this time.

The boy jumped at him just like Serafall, but Aslatiel grabbed his face in midair. His muffled grunts were silenced when Aslatiel tightened his grip.

"Why are you here, Asura?" Aslatiel had a dark look on his face.

The boy who was apparently called 'Asura' couldn't speak clearly with Aslatiel's hand in his face, but Aslatiel could vaguely understand something along the lines of 'Asla-kun! I can't speak like this!'. He reluctantly released Asura's head.

"Ouch. That hurts a lot, Aly-kun!" Asura whined childishly.

"You deserved it. Also, how many times have I told you not to call me 'Aly-kun'!?"

"Eeeehh!? But Sera-san calls you 'Aly-chan'!" Aslatiel smacked the boy's head. Everyone was surprised by the aggression he showed to this individual.

"That is that, this is this. And I have also told her to drop the embarrassing nicknames."

Unable to bear the curiosity any longer, Issei interrupted their conversation.

"Eh, do you know this person, Aslatiel?"

"My relationship with this idiot is undesired but inseparable." Aslatiel sighed. After he said this, Asura enthusiastically faced Issei and the rest while making a saluting gesture.

"Howdy, Aly-kun's friends! My name is Asura! I'm Asla-kun's BFF and the Demi-God son of Shiva, the God of Destruction!"

* * *

After Asura's shocking revelation, Aslatiel sent off the girls who were with him in. One of them was whispering something about a BL pairing with a 'tsundere' Aslatiel and a clingy Asura, but he didn't pay any attention to it. The group then led Asura to a nearby table were they could talk.

"Ok, so your father is the God of Destruction Shiva, of the Trimurti?" Xenovia asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Yup!" Asura happily replied.

"And you say you're Aslatiel's best friend?" Issei was the next one to ask.

"Of course! I know everything about him, for example: When he was fourteen years old, he was 155 centimeters tall and weighed 44 kilograms. He's afraid of clowns and has a soft spot for romance 'shoujo' manga. He once said that he preferred breasts over butts."

"Why do you even know that!? You bastard!" Aslatiel started to shake Asura by the collar of his shirt. However, the latter was still laughing.

"155 centimeters…" Issei started…

"44 kilograms…" Xenovia finished. They both turned their heads towards the same person. This person was Asia.

"Huh?" She had an oblivious look on her face, not knowing why they looked at her.

Issei fell to the floor in laughter while Xenovia pictured a younger-looking Aslatiel in Asia's school uniform. She blushed slightly at this thought. Issei finally calmed down and wiped some 'laugh tears' from his face.

"Now that I think about it, it's the first time I've seen Aslatiel be so violent against someone who's not an enemy."

"Indeed, this sort of treatment must be proof of their friendship." Issei and Xenovia nodded in agreement. Aslatiel finally released Asura's shirt.

"You can't be reasoned with. How did you know I was attending this school?"

"Vali-kun told me! I also met Sirzechs-san and he said that today was some sort of 'visit day' for families. And since I'm kind of your big brother, I decided to come! By the way, you have to call me 'Nii-san'." Asura said the last part with a comically serious expression.

"What are you talking about!? You look younger than me!"

"But I'm still older. Your birthday is on October 1st, while mine is on June 11th." The two of them looked like a comedy duo by this point.

"I swear, I don't even know what's going on anymore." Issei said with a dumbfounded expression.

"The feeling is mutual." Xenovia rubbed her fingertips on her temples.

"By the way, Aly-kun. I didn't come here alone." Asura said while making a pose with his index fingers pointing upwards.

"What? Who is it this ti-" He was interrupted by a cry with an otherworldly echo.

A round ball covered in brown fur appeared on top of Asura's head and flew towards Aslatiel until it was in front of his face. This brown ball had tiny green arms and legs, a pair of white angel-like wings, large violet eyes with yellow sclerae and no visible mouth.

"K-Kuriboh?" Aslatiel looked dumbfounded.

"Kuu!" But the strange creature closed its eyes in delight, seemingly happy to see him.

Issei and Xenovia stared at this creature with curiosity, while Asia looked at it with sparkling eyes. Issei was the one who spoke.

"Aslatiel, what's that?"

"T-This is a Ka, a type of Spirit native to ancient Egypt." He still had disbelief in his eyes.

"You called it Kuriboh, what does that mean?" Xenovia asked this time.

"Um, he is my familiar, and that's the name I gave him."

"It's so cute!" Asia started to pat the little furball's head gently, making him blush slightly and close his eyes in pleasure.

"But he has a slight problem..." Just after these words, Kuriboh flew forward and burrowed himself in Asia's chest.

"W-What?" She got a bit flustered, but didn't stop patting him.

"This guy is a little pervert." Aslatiel's gazed coldly at his familiar, but instead of getting scared, Kuriboh revealed a big, hollow mouth and hissed at his master.

"You insolent twerp!" He angrily tried to grab Kuriboh, but the winged furball narrowly escaped his grasp. They continued to 'play' this strange game of tag under the flabbergasted faces of everyone except for Asura, who simply smiled.

"Ah, youth." He said.

"Is that Aslatiel's familiar? I expected something... larger." Issei said.

"Ooh! Don't underestimate Kuriboh-chin, Ise-san. If he went all out, he could probably give even Vali-kun in his Balance Breaker a run for his money." As Asura said this, another familiar person appeared.

"Aslatiel-sama, I have found you." The sword-girl Est said expressionlessly.

She was dressed in a sailor uniform that was very similar to the one she wore before, the difference being that this one had short sleeves. Asura turned to her with a happy look on his face.

"Est-chan! You're here too!"

"Asura and... Kuriboh?" Est said while tilting her head.

"Kuu!" The small spirit cried joyfully as he got himself free of Aslatiel's recent grasp on him.

"At your service!" Asura shouted happily and ran to her side with Kuriboh in tow.

"'Aly-kun's Protection and Stalking Brigade…"

"…Assembled!'"

"Kuu!" As they shouted this, Est, Kuriboh and Asura made poses similar to those of 'tokusatsu' heroes. Everyone became speechless at this.

"'Protection and Stalking Brigade'?" Issei asked with a mocking grin.

"Just leave me alone…" Aslatiel covered his face in embarrassment.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a fairly normal way, even though they had to deal with Sirzechs, Lord Gremory and Asura (under the guise of being Aslatiel's older brother) visiting Aslatiel in his classroom, plus the girls who had become their fans. The matter of Kuriboh was easier to handle as he played the part of Aslatiel's plush doll. Aslatiel, Xenovia and Est were now walking towards his apartment.

"It surprises me that your best friend is so different from you." Xenovia said.

"Even I don't really know how it happened." Aslatiel had such a tired expression that anyone would think that he had remained awake for an entire week.

"Still, there is something that has been bothering me. If Asura is the son of Shiva, why isn't he with the other Devas?" Xenovia asked. Aslatiel made a profound sigh before answering.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. Let's just say that he hates his father."

"What? But why?" Xenovia was genuinely surprised.

"Around nineteen years ago, the God of Destruction Shiva met and fell in love with a human woman. This union led to the conception of a boy. The family of three lived happily for some years before Shiva returned to Kailāśa, promising them that it would only be for a few weeks. Taking advantage of this situation, another Deva who was one of Shiva's enemies attacked them, killing the woman in the process. The boy, however, managed to escape thanks to his mother's sacrifice. Filled with hatred against this Deva and the father who could not protect her, the young boy took the name 'Asura', in honor to the Devas' adversaries. Eventually, he found me and we became friends. That's pretty much it for his background." Aslatiel finally finished his tale.

"… Your friend has quite the story." Xenovia was astonished that such a cheerful boy could have such a sad tale.

"Couldn't have said it better. However, he doesn't worry about it, and neither should you." Aslatiel said with a small smile. His expression then changed to a serious one.

 _(Still, I don't think that he would come to this town just to visit, and he even brought Kuriboh. I have a bad feeling about all of this…)_

* * *

Unknown to him, he was being observed from afar by three figures in black cloaks. One of these mysterious individual laughed.

"It seems the failed experiment is still alive and kicking."

"Don't underestimate him. He defeated Kokabiel, he could be troublesome to us."

"He doesn't deserve to have 'that blood'. He must be eradicated."

After this short exchange of words, one of the figures created a magic circle and the three left through it, leaving no trace of their presence behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Life.12 Training Methods.**

* * *

It was the day after the 'Classroom Visit'. All the members of the Occult Research Club had gathered at the ground floor of the clubhouse, in front of a door with many magic circles and the words 'KEEP OUT' written on it. Aslatiel was the first to speak up.

"So, the reason Sirzechs-sama requested to speak with you was to give you permission to release your other Bishop?"

"Correct. During the day, that Bishop lives here. Still, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit his room, but this child refuses to even do that." Rias said with a sad look on her face.

 _(I finally know the reason I felt a Devil imprisoned in here…)_

"This Bishop also has the biggest success at making contracts among us." Akeno said.

"What!? How?" Issei was perplexed. Akeno continued.

"Through a computer, he takes special contracts from humans. People who don't want to meet us negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. By using a computer, this child completes as much contracts as Devils of superior rank."

 _(Wow, hikikomori power, I guess…)_

"Now then, I am opening the door." Rias placed her hand on the door and released some demonic power. The magic circles on the door slowly disappeared, leaving only the words behind. She slowly opened the door, letting a bit of light into the dark room.

"NOOOOOOO!" An outrageously high-pitched scream was emitted from inside, making Aslatiel fall down in pain. Asia kneeled beside him in worry.

"A-Aslatiel-san! What's wrong!?"

"Hello Asia-chan! Have you done your homework? Cause if you don't, Koneko-cchi will kick my ass!" Aslatiel replied with a goofy smile and spirals where his eyes would have been.

"W-What?" Asia was puzzled by this, not knowing what he meant.

"It seems like the scream threw his nervous system out of whack there. Let's ignore him, he'll recover in a bit." Rias said disinterestedly.

"Huh? Um, ok." Asia left the stunned youth on the ground and entered the room along with the rest of the group. Meanwhile, Aslatiel was singing 'I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts'. Rias stood in front of the rest and spoke gently at the source of the scream.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you're all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyy!?" From the voice, the Bishop seemed to be a girl or a younger male. However, since he was crying, it was difficult to be sure.

"Ara, ara. The seal got removed, you know? You can go out together with everyone." Akeno said kindly.

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet anymore peopleeeeeee!" But the other party continued to scream uncontrollably.

Issei, Asia and Xenovia looked surprised, Yuuto gave a bitter smile and Koneko sighed. Issei walked further into the room and saw a short person with platinum blonde hair and pinkish violet eyes who looked like a doll. This person was also dressed in the girls' uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"Ooh! A girl! Not to mention a foreigner!" Issei said with a perverted grin. Rias sighed.

"While this child looks like a girl, he is without a doubt a boy." The sound of Issei's heart breaking was clearly heard.

"W-Wha-"

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes." Akeno continued.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Issei gave out a screech due to his big shock.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek! I'm sorry! I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyy! I-It's just that girls' clothes are super cute…" The cross-dressing boy said with teary eyes.

"Don't say things like super cute! Shit! Even though you're a guy! You shattered my dream in an instant! I was actually dreaming about you and Asia, the double blonde bishoujo Bishops, you know!? Give it back! Give me back my dream!"

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person!?" The androgynous-looking boy asked Rias with fear on his face.

"These are the new servants who came while you were here. The Pawn, Issei Hyoudou; the Knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia."

"Eeeeek! The members increased by a lot!" He continued to shriek.

"Please, come with us. You're not sealed anymore, you know?" Rias patience level was abnormal.

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! And even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!" After the boy said this, Issei grabbed him by his arm.

"Hey, Buchou said to go outside-"

"Eeeeek!" After this scream, the boy disappeared. Issei looked around and found him shaking in the corner of the room.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!"

Issei, Asia and Xenovia couldn't understand what happened. Akeno explained.

"This kid possesses a Sacred Gear that allows him to stop the time of everything in his field of vision for a fixed interval of time. But because he's unable to control it, by the orders of the Archduke and Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed."

Aslatiel, after finally recovering, entered the room. He gave a questioning look towards the Bishop and said something.

"Huh? A Dhampir?" Everyone was shocked by this statement.

Issei, Asia and Xenovia were surprised because it was something they didn't knew, while Rias, Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko were surprised because no one had told Aslatiel of the Bishop's original race. Rias hugged the crying boy from behind and explained.

"That's right. This boy is Gasper Vladi, and before he was reincarnated as my Bishop, he was a Dhampir. That is to say, half-human and half-vampire."

* * *

After explaining the rest of the situation to Aslatiel, the Occult Research Club members sat in the clubroom's couches. Except for Gasper, as he was inside of a cardboard box.

 _(Solid Gasper. That has kind of a nice ring to it…)_

"However, you were able to make a guy with such a powerful Sacred Gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece." A troubled smile and a light blush appeared on Rias' face because of Issei's praise.

"Um, I used a Mutation Piece…"

"Huh? Mutation Piece?" After Issei asked, a blackboard with multiple explanations for the Evil Piece system appeared out of nowhere. Aslatiel stood next to the board and explained with the help of a pointer that also came out of nowhere.

"In addition to the usual Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop and Pawn, there are also special Evil Pieces known as Mutation Pieces. If reincarnating someone requires more than one piece, then using one Mutation Piece would be sufficient in reincarnating that person instead of having to use several pieces. Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. However, they are very rare, as only one out of ten Devils are said to possess them." Aslatiel's detailed explanation coupled with the objects of dubious origin left everyone speechless. Rias finally broke the silence.

"Uh, yeah. I possessed one of those and used it to reincarnate Gasper into a Bishop. But the problem lies with his Sacred Gear."

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

"He possess a rare ability that makes his Forbidden Balor View's power increase when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. Because of that, there's the possibility that he may attain Balance Breaker."

"The Balance Breaker of Forbidden Balor View? Even I am afraid of what it could possibly do." Aslatiel, who had made the board and the pointer disappear, said with a comical shiver.

"However, it seems I was deemed capable of controlling Gasper now by the people who evaluated me. Maybe it's because Ise and Yuuto attained Balance Breaker."

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…" Gasper spoke timidly from the cardboard box. Issei kicked it silently.

"Eeeek!"

"However, even if Gasper-kun is a Dhampir, wouldn't sunlight be harmful towards him? Or is he a Daywalker?" Aslatiel asked with interest.

"Correct. Still, he dislikes sunlight quite a lot." Rias said with a sigh.

"I hate daylight! It would be better if the sun disappeareeeeeed! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain as a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

"This is sort of comical." Aslatiel said with a grin, but he was frozen by Rias' chilly glare.

"But doesn't he need blood? Since he's a vampire and all." Issei asked.

"Since he's a Dhampir, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply a vial for him every ten days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood."

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as weeeeeell!"

 _(Such intense likes and dislikes…)_

"A good-for-nothing vampire…" Koneko spat those words without mercy.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!" Gasper cried.

"For the time being, Ise, Aslatiel, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the leaders of the Three Factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us." Rias said as she stood up from the couch.

"Yes, Buchou." Yuuto replied.

After this, the three of them left the room. Gasper's training had begun.

* * *

 **Gasper-kun's training - Xenovia Method.**

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

A vampire hunt was in progress, or that's how it would look from an outsider's perspective. Xenovia had spent a few minutes chasing Gasper with the Durandal under the pretext of 'A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body'. The young Dhampir was running desperately, because if she catches up, he'll be destroyed instantly.

"It's already been eight minutes, let's try another method…" Koneko said.

* * *

 **Gasper-kun's training - Koneko Method.**

After Xenovia's training method proved ineffective, Koneko tied Gasper to a chair. He started to cry in fear and she went to another room to fetch something.

"Uwaaaaah! Please release meeee! I'm scaaaaareeed!" Aslatiel and Issei looked at Gasper with pity on their eyes, but they knew this kind of thing was 'necessary'.

Koneko finally returned. She had something in her hand.

"Gya-kun, I have something for you." Koneko lifted the object in her hand. Gasper started to cry more desperately.

"Aaaah! G-G-Garliiiiic!" Aslatiel and Issei stared with puzzled looks.

 _(What? Really? Well, now that I think about it, Mina also hates garlic…)_

"Gya-kun, if you eat garlic you'll become healthy." Koneko pushed the garlic until it was mere millimeters in front of Gasper's face and then pulled it away. She repeated this action many times.

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!" Gasper pointlessly tried to get himself out of the ropes.

"This isn't going to work, Koneko-cchi. Next method." Aslatiel said with a disturbing grin that made Issei shiver slightly.

* * *

 **Gasper-kun's Training - Aslatiel Method.**

After Koneko had no success, Aslatiel untied Gasper and brought him out of the clubhouse. Everyone followed them, curious about Aslatiel's method.

"Now, Gasper-kun. My method will consist of dodging small balls." Aslatiel puffed his chest with a big smile.

"W-Well, t-that does sound better than Xenovia-senpai's and Koneko-chan's training…" Gasper gasped in slight relief.

"However, these balls are a bit special." Everyone let out a simultaneous 'Huh?' at Aslatiel's words.

Aslatiel extended his index finger towards a random tree and shot a ball of reddish black energy that was the size of a tennis ball. As soon as the ball made contact with the tree an enormous explosion was created. The shockwave of the blast made the air shake violently, lifting the girls' (And Gasper's) skirts. Issei had a nosebleed as Asia, Koneko and Gasper hurriedly pushed their skirts down. Xenovia hadn't noticed or didn't care, she was merely admiring Aslatiel's destructive power.

"A-A-A-Aslatiel-senpai! I-I-I'll be completely eradicated if one of those touches meeeee!" Gasper started to cry again.

"Silly Gasper-kun. That's why I told you to dodge them." Strangely, Aslatiel's 'innocent' smile was more frightening than any other expression he could've made.

Aslatiel fired a barrage of similar balls of energy, with Gasper dodging them by the slightest margin. Huge explosions appeared left and right, leaving clouds of smoke and large craters behind them. If Gasper tried to flee by running, Aslatiel shot a blast directly in front of him, destroying any chance he had of escaping. The poor Dhampir wasn't dodging consciously, his survival instinct forced him to move.

"Uwaaaah! Someone please help meeeee!" Gasper cried uncontrollably.

"Hahahahaha! This is so fun!" Aslatiel laughed maniacally at his junior's fear.

"This man is quite a sadist himself…" Koneko muttered expressionlessly.

"Tell me about it, no wonder he and Akeno-san get along so well." Issei said with a sigh.

However, while their assessment of Aslatiel's sadism wasn't exactly incorrect, he didn't mean to hurt Gasper. Aslatiel's plan was to use intense fear as a trigger for the activation of Gasper's Balance Breaker, as Sacred Gears are fed by strong emotions. In the case of Gasper not being able to dodge one of the attacks, Aslatiel would simply change its direction. Still, this didn't stop him from enjoying the young Bishop's terror.

"Yo, Hyoudou." The Student Council's Secretary, Genshirou Saji, appeared.

"Oh, it's you, Saji. What are you doing here?" Issei greeted his fellow Pawn.

"Well, after hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see for a bit."

"Ah, he's over there. He's the one Aslatiel is shooting." Issei said as he pointed towards them.

"Huh? Oh, I see them. Uh, isn't Aslatiel-san enjoying it a bit too much? Oh, wait! It's a girl! Not to mention blonde-haired!" Saji said with sparkling eyes.

"Sorry to break it to you, but that's a crossdressing boy." With his dreams crushed, Saji knelt on the ground.

After this exchange of words, a person no one expected appeared, making Aslatiel and Issei doubt their eyes.

"Heh, looks like the servants of the Maou's family are having fun." An adult man with black and golden hair had arrived.

"Azazel!" Issei gritted his teeth. The mention of this name made everyone except for Aslatiel enter a battle stance, with Issei and Saji activating their Sacred Gears and Xenovia taking out Durandal.

"Yo, Sekiryuutei, Marchosias prince. It's been a while." The Fallen Angel leader said calmly.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the meeting?" Aslatiel had stopped the 'training session' and was now glaring at Azazel with a serious face.

"There are still some things I have to take care of. Is the wielder of the Holy-Demonic Sword present? I came to see him."

"He isn't here! If you're aiming for Kiba, then I won't let you find him!" Issei's voice carried intense hostility.

"Seriously? Except for the Marchosias prince, none of you stand a chance against me." After saying this, Azazel pointed towards a certain tree.

"The vampire hiding over there."

After hearing this, Gasper panicked. Azazel continued to speak while approaching him.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support-type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but… Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred Gears by Devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the five senses, if the Sacred Gear's owner's capacity is insufficient it will be extremely dangerous." Azazel placed his hand on his chin, as if deep in thought. After a few seconds, he turned towards Saji.

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, and if he invokes his Sacred Gear while you're absorbing the excess of power, it would probably run less wildly." Saji showed a confused face at Azazel's explanation.

"…M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponent's Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponent's power and weakens them…" Azazel sighed after hearing this.

"Seriously, it's so sad that recently the Sacred Gear owners don't try to understand their abilities well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary Five Dragon Kings, the 'Prison Dragon', Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"Then, the line on my side… Can I connect it to Hyoudou or some other person, and then the power will flow into them?"

"Yeah. If you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well." Azazel left everyone speechless with his immense knowledge about Sacred Gears.

"If you're aiming to improve the Sacred Gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, they'll surely gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves." After saying this last thing, Azazel turned around and left. However, he stopped once to say something.

"I'm sorry Vali, our Hakuryuukou, made contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you were surprised. He's an unusual guy, but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between Red and White immediately."

"What about you? Won't you apologize for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?" Issei complained, but Azazel merely laughed.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologize." Saying that, the Fallen Angel left the place.

After a moment of silence, Saji finally spoke.

"Well, we don't lose anything by trying. Let's use my Sacred Gear on the new face-kun over there and practice. In exchange, you'll have to help me with Student Council work." And like that, Gasper's training continued for a while.

* * *

The next method consisted basically of using Saji's Absorption Line to suck Gasper's excess power and having him stop a volleyball in midair. While this kind of training was far more successful, there were still certain moments in which Gasper glanced at someone and accidentally stopped a part of that person's body. At those moments, Gasper would yell out 'I´m sorryyyyyy!' and try to run away, only for Aslatiel to catch him by his collar.

"How is it? Is the training working?" Rias, who had recently arrived, asked with expectation in her eyes. She had brought a basket of sandwiches with her. Aslatiel stared at them suspiciously.

"W-What's wrong, Aslatiel?" Rias looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering whether or not to eat. I still have emotional scars from your previous attempts at cooking." Aslatiel said with a dejected expression.

"H-How rude! I've improved vastly!"

"Huh? Buchou used to be a bad cook?" Issei was genuinely surprised that his admired master was bad at something.

"'Bad' isn't enough to describe it. We didn't vomit and fell sick immediately as if we were in manga. Instead, its foulness was so monstrous that it made you want to tear your tongue out and wash the insides of your mouth with hydrochloric acid." Rias covered her face with both hands as Aslatiel explained. The embarrassment was too much to bear.

"Wow. The food she makes now is so good that I would've never expected that she used to be bad at it." Issei said as he bit delightfully into one of the sandwiches. Saji was also enjoying them.

"Oh well. I don't think Ise would lie about this." Aslatiel finally grabbed one of the sandwiches. After taking a bite, chewing and swallowing, he looked straight towards Rias.

"What sorcery is this? Rias-nee became a good cook? How did this happen?"

"Hard work and determination, that's how it happened." Rias finally recovered her proud expression.

"Well, since Rias-senpai has returned, I'll make my way back to the Student Council room." After eating three sandwiches, Saji stood up and prepared to leave.

"Saji-kun, thank you for going out of your way to keep my servants company. You have my gratitude." Saji blushed at Rias' unexpected display of gratefulness.

"I-It's alright. You're Kaichou's precious friend and I saw some new possibilities regarding my Sacred Gear. Later, Hyoudou."

"Yeah, thanks." After saying their goodbyes, Saji left the place. Rias then approached Gasper who was resting in the shadow of a tree.

"Gasper, can you still continue? Saji-kun has regulated your power to a perfect level, so I'll take over your training now."

"I-I'll do my best!" Even though he was tired, Gasper replied energetically. The training continued until nighttime.

* * *

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you so much." Rias was apologizing in front of the door of Gasper's room in the old school building.

"Fueeeeee!" He had locked himself up after making some mistakes in his training, one of which was freezing Rias. He was now crying even louder than before.

"Um, Buchou, why is Gasper like this?" Issei asked with worry showing in his face.

"It's because he's a Dhampir."

"Yeah, I know that. But I still don't understand." This time it was Aslatiel who answeres Issei's doubts.

"Vampire nobles value their lineage much more than Devils. Since Gasper's mother was human, he must have been ostracized and tormented by fellow vampires, am I correct?" Rias nodded sadly at Aslatiel's inquiry.

"That's true, but there's also the matter of his Sacred Gear. Ise, how would you feel if you could stop time?" Issei was confused by the unexpected question.

"I don't know. If I couldn't control the ability, I would be scared, I think…"

The feelings of the people who had been stopped. Did he do anything to me? What if he stole something? These sorts of suspicions arose naturally. If Gasper was feared, companionship would've been impossible.

"I-I don't need such a Sacred Gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends… Having to look at the faces of my cherished ones stopped… I-I don't want that…" For the first time, Aslatiel felt sympathy instead of annoyance at the boy's tears.

"Gasper eventually escaped from his family, but he was tracked down and killed by vampire hunters. That's when I found him. For him to lock himself up again, I truly am a failure as a King." Rias' voice carried deep sadness.

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?" Issei said after thinking of something.

"Yes, but I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first..."

"Please leave the rest to Aslatiel and me. I finally got a male kouhai! I will do something about him!" He puffed his chest in false confidence.

"Ise… All right, I got it. Can I count on you two?"

"Yes!"

"I'll do what I can, Gasper-kun is not a bad kid."

Rias smiled. After glancing one final time at Gasper's room, she left the clubhouse. After a few seconds, Aslatiel asked.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Huh? Plan?"

"What? You said you would do something about him!" Aslatiel remembered Issei's words.

"Ah, that. I'm sorry, I was just trying to act cool in front of Buchou." He scratched the back of his head while letting out an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh well, let's try it the old-fashioned way. We'll sit right here and wait." Aslatiel said as he sat down in front of Gasper's room.

"What? How is that gonna work?" Issei asked in disbelief.

"It's a duel of endurance, Ise. Trust me, this will eventually bear fruits."

"If you say so." Issei reluctantly sat down at Aslatiel's side.

* * *

An hour had already passed, but there was no sign of Gasper giving in. Issei finally got tired and started to speak through the door.

"Are you scared? Of the Sacred Gear…and of us?"

"…"

"I also possess a Sacred Gear in which a powerful dragon resides. However, my life was not as amazing as yours, or as Kiba's. I was just a normal high school student." There was no response, but Issei continued to speak in a friendly manner.

"To be honest, I am scared. While using the dragon's powers, I feel like some part of my body is changing into something else. I don't know much about Devils right now either, nor about what a dragon is. However, I feel like I want to proceed even further." Something was finally heard from the other side of the door.

"Why? You may lose something important, you know? Why does senpai want to live such a straightforward life?"

"No, since I am an idiot, I don't get the difficult stuff. It's just that..."

"Just that?"

"…I don't want to see Buchou's tears again. At the Rating Game with Riser, we all lost. I was defeated, hollow to the point where I don't have any memories of when I was defeated. I was pathetic… even then, I could only remember Buchou crying." Unknown to everyone, Aslatiel's eyes widened at this.

 _I don't have to worry, since Onii-sama will protect me like he always has!_

 _Onii-sama… P-Please help me…_

He clutched his glove-covered fist tightly. With a dull sound, the door opened slightly.

"…I wasn't present at that time." Gasper's teary face showed through the opening.

"Ah, I understand. I'm not blaming you for that. But, from now on it's going to be different, right?" Issei smiled brightly at him.

"I-I will just cause trouble… I am a hikikomori, I am intensely shy… I can't even properly use my Sacred Gear…" Issei put his hand on Gasper's shoulder.

"I don't hate you. As your senpai I'll always look after you… Well, as a Devil, you would be my senpai. But in real life, I am your senpai, so leave it to me. Would you like to drink my blood? If what that bastard Azazel said is true, you may be able to control your Sacred Gear." Issei pondered about this with a finger in his cheek. Gasper, however, shook his head.

"…I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power… If anything more happens than this then…"

"Yeah. You don't like being used by your Sacred Gear, right? However, I am jealous of your ability you know?" The young vampire was genuinely surprised by this. Aslatiel finally spoke up.

"He would basically use it to do indecent things to girls."

"Ah, you know me well, Aslatiel." Issei said with a smile akin to that of a movie villain.

"Ise-senpai, you're a kind person. It's the first time I've been told something like that. I wasn't ever told by people that they were jealous of me. Not to mention even giving concrete examples… Ise-senpai, you're a funny person." Gasper laughed happily. He then felt someone's hand patting his head.

"That's a nice expression. You're a gentle and gifted kid, so you shouldn't be brooding. Leave that to bad guys like me." Aslatiel said with a smile.

"T-That's not true at all! Aslatiel-senpai is not a bad person! You may not know, but I did notice that you were controlling the trajectory of your attacks so I wouldn't get hurt…" Aslatiel blinked, but then smiled bitterly.

"It seems you're analytical as well. I'll go get some drinks, be right back." Aslatiel removed his hand from Gasper's head and exited the room to get some drinks and snacks.

 _(Gasper-kun, I'm happy that you have such an opinion of me. But still, I really am a bad guy…)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Life.13 Accepting the Past**

* * *

The next day, Aslatiel and Issei were headed towards a certain place after being called by Akeno. Supposedly, Rias was also going there later.

"You know, people are staring at us due to that cigarette." Issei said while looking at the small white object in Aslatiel's mouth.

"Don't care. It's just chocolate, people can think what they want." Aslatiel replied absentmindedly.

* * *

They continued to walk for some minutes before finally arriving at a shrine. Akeno, clad in a shrine maiden's outfit, greeted them as soon as they reached the stone steps.

"Welcome, Aslatiel-kun, Ise-kun."

"A-Akeno-san!?" Aslatiel blushed slightly at her appearance.

"I'm sorry for calling you both so suddenly." She bowed apologetically.

"Ah, don't worry about it, we didn't have anything better to do. But what's this about? Buchou also said that she would come later…"

"You'll see soon enough. It's quite important… What's wrong, Aslatiel-kun?" Aslatiel flinched at Akeno's inquiry, noticing that he was staring at her. He then replied while putting his finger on his cheek.

"N-Nothing, I was just thinking about how much that outfit suits you."

"Ufufu, I'm glad you like it." Akeno was smiling, but faint sadness could be noticed in her face.

* * *

The trio proceeded to climb the stone stairs and enter the shrine. It was clearly old, but it wasn't damaged at all and it was quite pleasant to look at.

"Do you live here, Akeno-san?" Issei asked.

"Yes. When the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"Not only the Sekiryuutei, but the Red-Eyed Wolf is also here?" Aslatiel and Issei became aware of a fourth voice.

Turning around, they saw a handsome young man with long blonde hair and green eyes, dressed in an extravagant robe. He also had six pairs of dazzling golden wings and a halo over his head. He smiled gently at the two boys, seemingly amused by the surprise showing in their faces.

"Nice to meet you two, Issei Hyoudou-kun, Aslatiel Bael-kun. I am Michael, the leader of the Angels." After Michael said this, Aslatiel moved in front of Issei and Akeno protectively. His ruby-like eyes glared aggressively at the Angel.

"Are you here for me?"

"I-I'm not here to fight, Aslatiel-kun. The 'Holy Sword' and 'Seraph' projects that you destroyed were horrendous, so even if you killed members of the Church, you were still eliminating evil people." Michael frantically clarified. Issei and Akeno were curious about this 'Seraph' project, but they said nothing.

 _(Well, I suppose that's good for me. I don't really think I can beat this guy without destroying the whole town…)_

"If that's so, why is the Archangel himself here?" Aslatiel seemed satisfied by Michael's reply, but he was still wary.

"The truth is, I was going to give this to the Sekiryuutei." Michael then created a bright yellow portal. A glowing straight sword with a golden hilt appeared from the portal.

"This is Saint George's Dragon Slayer sword, Ascalon."

"W-Wait, why are you giving it to me?" Issei asked.

"In this meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity for cooperation between the Three Factions. We lost our creator, God, during the last war. The Devils also lost the old Maous in battle. Most of the leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent, while Azazel has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance, a chance that can get rid of useless conflict. If small scale battles continue to happen intermittently, the Three Factions will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, other powers might invade. That sword is a present from me to the Devils' side. Of course, I also sent presents to the Fallen Angels' side. I got the rumored holy-demonic sword from the Devils' side as well, our side is very grateful as well. Before you use it, do you think you can assimilate it into the Boosted Gear?" Finding Michael's explanation too complicated, Issei activated his Boosted Gear and grabbed the sword.

He tried to combine the holy power with his dragon power, feeling the strange energy as it poured into his body. A red flash quickly covered the room, and then disappeared, revealing that Issei's gauntlet now had a blade coming out of it.

"I-It seriously combined." Aslatiel said in disbelief. After confirming it, Michael clapped his hands.

"Wonderful. I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

"U-Um, Michael-san. I want to say something to you." Issei tried to stop him for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I have to prepare some things for the conference. But don't worry, I'll definitely hear you after it." After saying this, Michael disappeared in a bright light.

"Ah, so unlucky." Issei said disappointedly. The sound of someone entering the shrine was heard. Rias arrived with an apologetic face.

"Sorry for arriving this late. Did you get the sword from Michael, Ise?"

"Buchou? Um, yeah." Issei showed his sword-gauntlet to her.

"Hm, it's quite beautiful. I suppose we have to show it to Onii-sama, let's go." Rias pulled the shocked Issei by his hand.

"W-What? I'm also going with you to speak with Sirzechs-sama?"

"Of course. You're the one who holds the sword after all." Rias responded as if it was completely obvious.

"Then I suppose I have to go as well." Aslatiel said.

"Oh, it's not necessary. We won't be gone for long, so wait here with Akeno." After saying this, Rias left the shrine with Issei.

* * *

"Here's some tea."

"Ah, thank you."

Aslatiel and Akeno were now drinking tea in a Japanese style room. He drank a sip and made a surprised expression.

"It's bitter."

"Do you dislike it?"

"Not really. I spend a lot of my time eating sweets so it's nice to have something like this every once in a while." Akeno laughed lightly at Aslatiel's response.

 _(Well, I suppose this is as good a time as any…)_

"Akeno-san, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?" She asked with curious eyes.

"Are you the daughter of a Fallen Angel?" Aslatiel's words took Akeno completely by surprise.

"… Why do you ask?" She looked down and poured herself another cup of tea.

"Since the moment we met, I felt some Fallen Angel blood within you. And besides that, Ise told me that Kokabiel called you 'daughter of Baraqiel'." Akeno stayed silent for some seconds. She finally replied with a cloudy expression.

"It's true. I am the product of the union between the Fallen Angel Baraqiel and a human woman." Aslatiel felt that these were painful memories, but nevertheless, Akeno continued.

"My mother was a shrine maiden of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved an injured Baraqiel, leading to a relationship that eventually resulted in my birth." Aslatiel was rendered speechless by what happened next.

From Akeno's back sprouted two black wings, one bat-like, one raven-like. She grasped the black feathers with anger showing in her eyes.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a Devil, hoping to erase them completely. But what was born was a disgusting creature who possessed the wings of both Devils and Fallen Angels. Fufufu, this is probably fitting for a woman like me, who has filthy blood flowing through her veins." As she said this, a single tear fell from her eye. Aslatiel then began to speak.

"Akeno-san… Have you ever been curious about this?" Aslatiel lifted his left hand, showing the black glove covering it. Akeno never expected this as an answer, but she was indeed intrigued by Aslatiel's mysterious garment.

"Your glove? Well, I guess everyone's curious about it. You have never taken it off, after all." After hearing this, Aslatiel removed the glove, revealing his left hand. Akeno gasped at what she saw.

"T-That is...!" The back of Aslatiel's left hand had a Devil crest on it. It looked like two intersecting spiked hooks with a 'V' in the middle.

"Of course, since you're Rias-nee's Queen, you probably know what this crest means. It's the symbol of the Old Maou Faction." Aslatiel made a self-deprecating smile as he said this, with the shadow of his silver bangs obscuring his eyes.

"Why? Why do you have the mark of those terrorists?"

"Six years ago, back when I lived with Sirzechs-sama and Rias-nee, the Gremory castle was attacked by the Old Maou Faction. This resulted in my mother being killed, while my sister and I were kidnapped by them." Akeno remembered the attack, but she had been protected by maids and butlers at the time, so she didn't know any of the specifics.

"For the following six months, we were both used as test subjects for a terrible project, this crest was etched onto my hand during that time." Aslatiel clutched his left hand so hard that the palm started to drip blood.

"I was successful in escaping, but my sister didn't make it. After that, I recovered an Evil Piece set that had been retrieved from me and traveled around the world for four years and a half. I found Est and formed my peerage during that time." Akeno's eyes had already become moist.

"If your sister died at that time, those experiments must have been quite brutal. You have suffered so much, Aslatiel-kun." She looked down and said sadly. She was then surprised by the sensation of his right hand on her head.

"You didn't let me finish the story. During those years, I spent all of my time brooding as if I was some tragic hero or something, thinking only of fighting and revenge. However, my reckless actions almost got me and my group killed, it was then that I realized the value of the things I had obtained." Aslatiel smiled while reminiscing.

"I had ignored the precious friends that I had met due to only thinking about the past, I only realized that when we were on the brink of death. The point I'm trying to make is that you shouldn't hate yourself over the past, all of us accept you and will continue to accept you as you are. Rias-nee, Ise, Yuuto, Asia-chan, Koneko-cchi, Gasper-kun… And also me, we all like you, Akeno-san. You are a beautiful person, so stop calling yourself a filthy woman." Akeno's face heated up at Aslatiel's words. After realizing what he said, he blushed all the way to his ears.

"U-Um, I-I'm sorry, I guess got too heated up back there…" Aslatiel then realized that Akeno was crying.

 _(What!? Crap! I made a girl cry! But what did I do!? Still, I have done a horrible thing!)_

Upon seeing Aslatiel's flustered reaction, Akeno giggled. She then wiped her tears and smiled.

"You said some killing words right there. After hearing that, you can't blame if I get serious." Aslatiel tried to understand what she said, but his thought process was interrupted by Akeno clinging to him.

"A-Akeno-san?" Aslatiel's cheeks were now a very visible red.

"Xenovia-chan and Est-chan will have no choice but to share. After all, I arrived first."

"W-What do you me-" Once again, Akeno's actions caused a sharp pain in Aslatiel's head.

"I beg of you, Aslatiel-kun. Remember me…" She whispered in his ear with a sad voice.

"Rrgh! Ughhh! AAAAHHHH! GRAHHHH!" A stream of repressed recollections invaded his mind, just like a flood. However, a particular memory stood out from all of those.

* * *

 _A young boy was walking through the wide passages of the Gremory castle. His age probably didn't exceed ten years, he had silver hair and fairly feminine features, such as somewhat long eyelashes and a delicate visage. However, his most distinguishing feature were his blood-red eyes, which looked so lifeless that it was difficult to look at them directly._

" _Rias-nee's room should be around this corner…" Aslatiel Marchosias said apathetically. He turned to the right, and saw a wooden door with intricate decorations. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door, revealing a completely unexpected sight._

 _A young girl with long black hair was sitting on Rias' bed. She looked around Aslatiel's age, maybe a bit older. She was dressed in an outfit that Aslatiel found strange, however, he was ignorant of the wear of common folk, so he ignored it. The girl turned her face towards him in surprise, revealing her amethyst-like violet eyes. Aslatiel was mesmerized by this girl, he had never seen something similar. Only one word traversed his mind in response to this view._

 _(Beautiful…)_

 _Seemingly uncomfortable by his staring, the girl started to speak._

" _U-Um, w-who are you?" She had been told by Rias to not make as little contact as possible with any person besides her and a select few, however, this boy had entered the room by himself._

" _Uh, I could ask you the same thing… S-Sorry! Pardon my manners, my name is Aslatiel." His mother had taught him to always be polite to all ladies, and Aslatiel had been rude to one even before introducing himself. He berated himself mentally._

" _Y-You don't have to apologize… W-Why are you here?" It wasn't hard to deduce that this girl was afraid of strangers, still, child that he was, Aslatiel spoke to her normally._

" _Rias-nee asked me to fetch something for her." Upon hearing a familiar name, the girl's face brightened._

" _Do you know Rias?"_

" _I'm her cousin. However, I haven't seen you around here, who are you?" Aslatiel was still wary of her._

" _I-I'm Rias' friend… I think…" The girl looked down timidly._

" _And your name?" Unknown to him at the moment, this conversation would represent a turning point in his recovery._

" _I_ _t's… Akeno."_

* * *

The pain finally subsided. With the shackles on his memories broken, Aslatiel looked at the girl clinging onto him. Tears started to swell up in his eyes.

It was her. The boy who remained lost after the destruction of his clan, this girl had given him a heart. Aslatiel hugged Akeno tightly.

"I-It was you all the time… And I couldn't recall. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" She felt the warm moisture of tears on her back. Akeno couldn't help but cry a bit as well as she stroked his hair gently.

"Don't cry anymore. You've made me so happy by remembering, don't go making me sad again."

The two remained like that for a while, finding great comfort in each other's embrace. Akeno finally let go and started to speak.

"Hey, Aslatiel-kun. Can you call me 'Akeno' like you did back then?" Aslatiel was surprised by this request. Nonetheless, he complied, albeit blushing slightly.

"As you wish, Akeno."

"… I'm so happy, Aslatiel…" She hugged him closely again.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened. Aslatiel turned his face towards the door slowly and froze when he saw who was at the door.

"… It seems Aslatiel is quite the player now. First Xenovia, now Akeno. Nevertheless, congratulations on graduating." Rias lifted both of her thumbs simultaneously with a comically serious expression on her face while Issei, who was standing at her right, gave an apologetic smile.

"You know what? I'm not even try to search for an excuse this time." Aslatiel said with a deadpan look as Akeno giggled.

* * *

After the incident at the shrine, Aslatiel had left and decided to make his way towards the school. Today was the meeting between the Three Factions and Sirzechs had asked Aslatiel to go. As it didn't hurt to be cautious, he had told Est to meet him at the room where the meeting would be held. The ashen-haired youth walked while being lost in thought.

 _(How could I forget such an important person? Akeno is the one who saved me after 'he' killed everyone and abandoned us. I don't understand…)_

"Oh, dear. This is so troublesome."

He was suddenly interrupted by this unknown voice. He turned in its direction and was greeted by an unusual view. An impossibly beautiful woman who appeared to be in her early twenties was pondering some things while putting her hand on her chin. She had long, wavy golden blonde hair and was dressed in an extravagant white tunic that failed to hide her voluptuous figure. However, her thrilling beauty was not the thing that stood out the most for Aslatiel.

 _(She's an Angel! And an incredibly powerful one!)_

Remembering that this was a day directed at peace between the Three Factions, Aslatiel tried to be a gentleman with this heavenly (pun definitely intended) lady.

"E-Excuse me, but are you having trouble of some sort?" She turned around and faced Aslatiel with surprise in her face.

 _(Wow, she's so beautiful…)_

"Y-Yes, I can't seem to find this place…" She thought a little while looking at Aslatiel and then suddenly realized something.

"Ah! You're a Devil!" Aslatiel thanked mentally that they were the only ones on the street.

 _(Um, you shouldn't be shouting those things, Madame…)_

"Y-Yes, I am. My name is Aslatiel. I noticed that you're an Angel, may I have your name?"

"Oh! Pardon my rudeness, my name is Gabriel."

Silence remained for a few seconds.

"Excuse me? I believe I heard you wrong, could you repeat your name?"

"Uh, sure. My name is Gabriel." Aslatiel realized he hadn't heard wrong. He froze with a frightened smile on his face and asked.

"G-Gabriel? D-Do you mean 'the' Gabriel? As in, the 'Seraph' from Heaven?"

"Of course! To be recognized by a young Devil-san, I sure am flattered." As she said this, twelve pure white wings came out of the Angel's back and a bright halo appeared over her head.

* * *

"Thank you very much for showing me the way, Aslatiel-kun."

"D-Don't worry about it."

After the awkward introduction, Gabriel explained her current predicament to Aslatiel. She was on her way to the meeting at Kuoh Academy, but she was distracted by some things and got lost. After this explanation, Aslatiel offered to walk her to the school, albeit in slight fear.

"Now that I think about it, Gabriel-sama-"

"Aslatiel-kun, this is a meeting aiming for peace between the Three Factions, so we should start by being friends from this moment. Call me Gabriel." She said with a graceful smile.

"W-What? I can't call someone as important as you with such familiarity!"

"Gabriel." She stood firm on her request.

"G-Gabriel-san. T-This much is fine, right?" After he said this, Gabriel swiftly moved in front of him and said while leaning in.

"Ga-Bri-El!" She pouted cutely after she said this. Aslatiel blushed at the gap between her appearance and her actions, and finally complied.

"Fine. I understand, Gabriel." Apparently satisfied, Gabriel narrowed her eyes in delight.

"Fu, it feels nice to have someone with whom I can have a casual conversation." She positioned herself once again at Aslatiel's side.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, back at Heaven, except for Michael-sama and the other Seraphs, everyone treats me as if I am on some pedestal, so I can't have normal conversations. But since you're a Devil, Aslatiel-kun, you don't have any allegiance towards Heaven, so there's no problem if you treat me as a normal person. That's one of the reasons why I like the idea of this meeting, ah, I'm so selfish and sinful." Gabriel laughed bitterly.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting friends." She looked at Aslatiel in surprise as he said this.

"If you really want me to, I'll speak casually with you. I can't say the idea of having a Seraph as a friend is unappealing." Aslatiel's smile was strangely entrancing to Gabriel. She never imagined a Devil could show such an innocent and genuinely happy gesture.

"You know, there's still plenty of time before the meeting. Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

* * *

"This is Kobashiya."

"Such a peculiar establishment." Gabriel said in wonder.

After Gabriel accepted the earlier invitation, Aslatiel took her to an udon restaurant. However, he had told her to use magic to change her tunic for a more 'normal' outfit. The Angel woman was now dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved dress that was tied at the waist with a black belt and brown boots. Nevertheless, even though her outfit was ordinary, her amazing beauty caught the eye of all of the present. Aslatiel sighed and sat on a chair at the counter, not before pulling Gabriel's chair out.

"Um, thank you, Aslatiel-kun." She said as she timidly sat down.

"No problem."

"Hm? Ah, if it isn't Aslatiel boy!" An adult man who seemed to be in his forties said jovially.

"It is me, Teuchi-san!" Aslatiel replied happily.

Gabriel simply remained quiet at this unexpected conversation between Aslatiel and the apparent owner of the shop.

"I was wondering when you'd come again, so, the same as always?"

"Of course. Have you already decided, Gabriel?" Aslatiel asked expectantly.

"U-Um, I'm not really familiar with this kind of food. Can't you decide for me, Aslatiel-kun?" She said with a bitter smile.

"Hm, ok. Hey, Teuchi-san, she'll also have a 'Tempura Udon', got it?" He received no answer, as Teuchi was merely looking at Gabriel. He then began to speak.

"Aslatiel boy, I've been meaning to ask. Is this young woman your girlfriend? I never thought of you as the type who likes them older." Aslatiel's face turned as red as an apple by this inquiry. He then hurriedly replied.

"Y-Y-You're misunderstanding! S-She's just a friend!"

"Really? But such a beautiful woman… If you don't make a move now you will probably regret it later, boy. Listen to Teuchi ossan's advice."

"J-Just go cook the udon!" Aslatiel was now venting steam from his ears.

"Hahaha, ok, ok…" Teuchi finally left to prepare the meals personally.

Gabriel was now sitting with her hands on her knees. She then began to talk with a small blush on her cheeks.

"A-Aslatiel-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"S-Sure. What is it, Gabriel?" His blush still hadn't receded.

"Um, is this one of those 'dates'?" Aslatiel's head fell to the table. He then lifted it and turned towards Gabriel.

"I-I-It's not! W-Why would you think that it is!?"

"Um, well, I recently became a big fan of human movies. There are some that have a part where the man takes the woman to eat with him at a restaurant, and they call that a 'date'." Aslatiel cooled his head, and then replied calmly.

"Listen, Gabriel. There's a difference between what we're doing, and a date. This is a mere outing between friends, while a date is between a man and a woman who like each other on a more p-personal way."

"What is this kind 'personal way'? Come on, I'm curious." She asked while leaning in. Aslatiel reluctantly whispered an explanation in her ear, causing her face to turn bright red.

"O-Oh, I-I see…" Gabriel muttered while being embarrassed.

Aslatiel suddenly remembered something nefarious that was probably going to happen, so he quickly cast a spell on the customers. Soon afterwards, Gabriel's twelve wings came out of her back and began to flicker between black and white.

"I-I'm so sorry! They came out on their own!" She hurriedly apologized, but then noticed that no one was paying attention to her wings.

"Phew. That was close." Aslatiel sighed in relief.

"Why isn't anyone shocked by my wings?" Gabriel asked while tilting her head.

"I used my magic in order to make them overlook our presence completely. When I gave you that explanation, I remembered that the wings of Angels flicker from white to black when they have 'impure thoughts', so I took a preventive countermeasure." Gabriel's face turned a deeper red when she heard 'impure thoughts'.

"I-I'm sorry for being so troublesome…"

"Here they are. Two 'Special Tempura Udon'." Teuchi, who had just came back from the kitchen, said this as he put the bowls and chopsticks in front of them. Gabriel panicked after realizing that Teuchi was not under the effect of the spell.

"T-Teuchi-san!? U-Um, well, t-this is…" Teuchi laughed lightly at Gabriel's agitation.

"Hahaha, don't worry, Miss Gabriel. I already know about Angels and Devils."

"R-Really? How do you know?"

"Well, I'm a regular contractor of this boy right here. Whenever I don't have enough employees or I have to excuse myself from work, I summon Aslatiel boy and tell him to make up for the absences. Even though he's so young, he's an amazing cook who'll probably leave me in the dust in a few years." Teuchi said while laughing heartily.

"You're overestimating me, Teuchi-san." Meanwhile, Aslatiel scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Gabriel observed this exchange with curiosity in her eyes after her wings disappeared.

"Now then, you'd better eat those noodles before they get cold. I'll go back to the kitchen." After saying this, Teuchi turned around and left.

While Aslatiel started to devour his food with a wide smile on his face, Gabriel stared at it intently, not knowing how to start.

"Fuu, it smells so good, yet I don't know how to eat it…" Noticing her predicament, Aslatiel looked around until he noticed a clean metal fork. He picked it up and offered it to Gabriel.

"I suppose the problem is that you don't know how to use chopsticks. Will this suffice?" Gabriel's face brightened at this.

"Um, can I eat this 'udon' as if it was fettuccine or spaghetti?"

 _(Hm, I suppose European cuisine is the most familiar to Angels…)_

"Of course, but be careful, it's really hot. Also, try to cut a piece of the fried shrimp and eat it along with the noodles, it's superb." After hearing this, Gabriel grabbed the fork and used it to take the first mouthful.

As her appearance suggested, her table manners were also immaculate. After chewing and swallowing, she remained silent. After some seconds, she finally said something.

"Delicious!" She promptly abandoned her almost royal manners and started to eat the udon in huge mouthfuls. Aslatiel couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

"Ah, to think Japanese cuisine could be so delightful." Gabriel said while smiling dreamily.

"You surprised me, Gabriel. To think that you were such a big eater." Aslatiel said with slight admiration.

"Fufufu, I can eat endlessly as long as it is delicious food."

After finishing that first bowl of udon, Gabriel had ended up asking for seconds, thirds and fourths, shocking Aslatiel and making Teuchi laugh. Having finished, they had exited Kobashiya and were now back on their way towards the school. After reaching the large gate, Gabriel gasped in admiration.

"Wow, such a magnificent academy."

"Well, it's managed by Ojiue-sama's associates, so I wouldn't expect less." Aslatiel looked towards the academy while thinking deeply.

 _(This is it, the useless conflict between the Three Factions will finally stop. Still, why do I have a bad feeling about this?)_

"Let's go, Aslatiel-kun. The meeting is probably starting." After she said this, Aslatiel hurriedly continued to walk towards the meeting room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Life.14 Terrorist Attack.**

* * *

"Excuse us."

"Sorry for our lateness."

After knocking, Aslatiel and Gabriel opened the door and entered the room. There was a gorgeous table with many people around it, divided in three groups. On the Devils' side, there were Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Est, Sona and the Gremory group, minus Gasper, the Angels' side was conformed of Michael and Irina, while the Fallen Angels' side consisted of Azazel and Vali. All of them (except for Est) were shocked by the sudden appearance of this unusual duo.

 _(I suppose their reaction is expected if a Devil and a Seraph arrive together…)_

"G-Gabriel-sama and… Aslatiel-kun!? W-Why are you two together?" Irina asked in disbelief.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Irina-chan! Well, what happened is that I got a little lost while on my way here. While I was thinking of what to do, Aslatiel-kun found me and offered to show me the way."

Almost everyone was having a bit of trouble processing everything. Nevertheless, Gabriel went to the Angels' side while Aslatiel positioned himself on the Devils' side, next to Issei.

"Ise, where's Gasper?" Aslatiel asked him in a whisper.

"We left him back at the clubhouse with some games and snacks. This kind of event is too much for him." Issei explained and Aslatiel agreed. The meeting resumed.

"Now, where were we? Ah, that's right. Azazel, after hearing the report from Rias, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor General of the Fallen Angels on the Kokabiel matter." Sirzechs said with inquiring eyes.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. However, I'm sure that you know that his judgment was carried by little ol' Aslatiel over there." The people at the Angels' side, being the ones who didn't know specifics of the incident, turned towards Aslatiel, who was now sucking on a lollipop that he had taken out of nowhere.

"You reap what you sow, that bastard had it coming." Azazel laughed at this reply. Michael was the next one to speak.

"As for Azazel's explanation, it is certainly lacking. However, I know about the story of you personally not wanting to start any conflict against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. They're completely unprofitable for my research." Azazel yawned.

"Azazel, I want to ask you one thing. Why have you been gathering Sacred Gear users for all these decades? At first I thought you were attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against Heaven or us, but you never did."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." Both Sirzechs and Michael had a similar opinion on this matter. Azazel grinned.

"It's for the sake of research. If you're still doubtful, should I send some of the reports to you as well? I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything because, as I said before, it's unprofitable. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the Devils. Damn, am I really the least trusted amongst the present?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it!"

"Of course!"

Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael and Gabriel said almost in unison.

 _(Damn, that's harsh…)_

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer, but you are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Then, let's make peace. Wasn't that the original intention as well? For Angels and Devils as well?" Azazel said uninterestedly while pecking at his ear.

The Devils' side and the Angels' side stayed silent for a bit. Gabriel looked briefly at Aslatiel and smiled, with him returning the gesture genuinely.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devils' side and the Grigori. If we continue the relationship between the Three Factions like before, the world will be severely damaged." Michael said after thinking for some seconds.

"We are the same. Even if the original Maou aren't here, in order to continue the species, Devils have moved forward as well. If another war broke out, the Devils would be destroyed." Sirzechs' opinion coincided with that of Michael.

Even though he was in a joking mood until now, Azazel's expression changed to a relaxed and honest smile.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say it, but that isn't the case. All of us are living perfectly like this. The world moves on even without God."

Everyone fell silent again, until Aslatiel spoke.

"So, is this it?" The higher-ups didn't seem to mind his intervention, but the Gremory group looked at him as if he had done something extremely disrespectful. Michael began to speak.

"Now then, since the discussion has went in a considerably good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono?" Issei was flustered by being suddenly addressed.

"O-Ok. M-My question is, why did you exile Asia?" Everyone was surprised by this inquiry. Michael then answered earnestly.

"I can only apologize for that. After God perished, the system that governs divine protection, mercy and miracles was left unoccupied. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform miracles on the world. It also brings about the effects of holy things like exorcism, crosses etc."

"So after God died, some problem became present on the system… Is that what you're saying?" Michael nodded at Issei's question.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the center, the Seraph were able to somehow start up the system but… Compared to the time when God still existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. It's an unfortunate thing, but those who can be granted salvation are limited." Issei remembered that Kokabiel had said something similar.

"For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the Church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. An example of things that can cause problems on the system are Sacred Gears such as Asia Argento's Twilight Healing. Your Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing are included as well."

"Is Asia included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels?" Michael nodded again.

"Yes. If a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels is present within the followers, it will influence the faith of other believers. The faith of the believers is very important for us who live in Heaven. Because of that, Twilight Healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear that can influence the system. Also, another example of a bad influence on the system-"

"The people who know about the death of God, right?" Xenovia said, interrupting Michael.

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound for the Church but if apart from us, Seraph and some of the High-Class Angels, if a large amount of people end up knowing about the death of God there will be a huge effect on the system. I apologize. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics." Michael bowed profusely. However, Asia spoke with kindness.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologize. Even like this, until I reached this age I was brought up by the Church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you were reincarnated as a Devil is our crime."

"It's all right. I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the Church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but… I am satisfied by my current life." Asia's smile warmed everyone present.

"Michael-sama, I am also pleased with this development. I now have a lot of people who are important to me, and I have also met the great Michael-sama who I admire. It's an honor." Xenovia felt similar to Asia. Michael showed an expression of relief because of the two girls' words.

"I cannot fully express my gratitude for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I can trust that it won't be used for evil purposes." After Michael said this, Azazel spoke.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us. Those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali, what do you want to do to the world?" On Azazel's question, Vali grins.

"If I can fight strong guys, then I'm fine."

 _(As expected…)_

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?" Issei once again was surprised.

"To be honest, I don't understand this well. Somehow, due to all this difficult stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior Devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world… How should I say it? I don't have any feelings gushing forth." Azazel reacted to this response with a deadpan look. He then thought of something.

"Then let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will also be a need for you to fight in the frontlines. If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, the most important thing would be the continuation and prosperity of our species. You may be able to endeavor in making children with Rias Gremory every day. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's a fight, then there's no sex. If there's peace then you can have sex all the time. Which will you choose?" Issei was frozen for a moment, but the effect of Azazel's cause was imminent.

 _(Oh dear Satan, no...)_

"I would like to have the peaceful option please! Yes! It's peace, all right! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!" Issei shouted energically while Rias covered her flushed face.

"Ise… Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-sama are present, you know?" Aslatiel muttered with a pokerfaced expression. Issei hurriedly coughed and continued talking.

"Well, since I'm an idiot, 90% of the content of this conference has been impossible to comprehend for me. However, what I can say is, since the power residing in me is strong, I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Asia and also the other members here, if they're exposed to trouble then I'll protect them… Wait, I am still quite weak though. However, even if I have to risk my life, I will live alongside my comrades..." Suddenly, a familiar feeling was felt. The sensation of Gasper stopping time.

* * *

When Issei came to, the scene in the room was different. Azazel, Michael and Sirzechs were engrossed in a conversation while Gabriel, Serafall and Grayfia were looking out of a window. Rias, Yuuto and Xenovia were discussing something, while Aslatiel and Vali were each sitting in a chair, with Est sitting on Aslatiel's lap. The rest of the people present were completely stopped. Aslatiel noticed that Issei was now moving.

"Ah, it seems Ise came back."

"It looks like the only members of my peerage who can move are Ise, Yuuto, and Xenovia and myself." Rias said while deep in thought.

"It would appear the reason you're safe is because Ise, who is the Sekiryuutei, was holding Rias-nee's hand. Yuuto has an irregular Holy-Demonic Sword Balance Breaker and Xenovia invoked Durandal just before the time-stop." Aslatiel explained. Just as he had said, Xenovia was holding the gigantic blue broadsword.

"Be that as it may. Buchou, what happened?"

"It seems-"

"To be a terrorist attack." Azazel finished the sentence.

"W-What did you say?" Issei was flabbergasted, but Azazel simply motioned to a window with his thumb.

"Would you like to take a look outside?"

Taking the Fallen Angel's suggestion, Issei looked outside. He saw hundreds of human silhouettes dressed in mage-like robes who were launching a relentless attack in the form of magic bullets. However, what drew Issei's attention the most were the creatures on the ground. Horrible monsters in completely different shapes, ranging from warped versions of animals to nightmarish entities that he could have never imagined. Their aura was also exceedingly rare, being very powerful and similar to a fusion between a human and Devil presence.

"W-Who are those guys?" Issei asked to no one in particular. Azazel replied

"The people in the sky are so-called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of Devils by the legendary magician Merlin Ambrosius and reconstructed as sorcery. From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the power of a Middle-Class Devil. As for the monsters on the ground, they are-"

"Apostle Spawns…" Aslatiel, who had stood up from his chair, said while looking through the window.

"Apostle Spawns?" Issei didn't understand that term.

"Ise, as you probably know, Devils can be summoned by greedy humans and grant their wishes in return for an adequate compensation. However, some particular humans are able to call forth a certain 'Demon'." Those hearing were intrigued by the use of the word 'Demon'. Aslatiel was obviously not referring to a common Devil.

"Tell me, Ise. What do you think would be needed if a human wished for the power of a Devil?" Issei had never thought about this hypothetical incident.

"A really high compensation would be needed, so…"

"To sacrifice your loved ones." The non-stopped members of the Gremory group were shocked by this. Aslatiel continued his explanation.

"When a human offers his loved ones to this 'Demon' in exchange for power, they become an Apostle. Neither human nor Devil, Apostles are merely a monstrous entity of extraordinary strength with an insatiable hunger for humanoid flesh, particularly entrails. An Apostle can also taint others with its impure power, transforming them into a mindless familiar known as Apostle Spawn. Though they are nothing compared to a real Apostle, you shouldn't underestimate them." Knowing Aslatiel's own power, Issei and Rias took his advice to heart.

"Still, neither the magicians nor the Apostle Spawns can damage this building due to the protective spells we used. However, that also means that we are stuck here." Azazel explained.

"T-Then, what about when time seemed to stop before?"

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or spell that transfers power to the Dhampir kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker. Even though it's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, to think that it even affects people outside his field of vision… That boy's potential is high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys."

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building… Just where did they get information on my servant? Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! I won't forgive them!" Rias said while emitting a powerful red aura.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. Yet, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of the Forbidden Balor View any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They also seem to be using considerable military power." Just as Azazel said this, even more magicians and Apostle Spawns came out of several magic circles.

"However, even if the timing and terrorist technique is good, it may be that they have a knowledgeable person who has inside information. Is there unexpectedly a traitor here?" Issei was shocked by this last statement, but he still asked a question.

"Can't we escape from here?"

"As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But if the barrier is dissolved, the human world may take damage. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly, besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

"Still, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base." Rias stepped up at Sirzechs' words.

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my precious servant. It's my responsibility to take him back."

"I'll go as well. I can't stand by while Buchou goes alone." Issei says with determination in his eyes. Sirzechs shows a bitter smile.

"I should have expected this, knowing my sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? It's filled with magicians and Apostle Spawns outside of this building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The clubroom has an unused Rook piece being safe kept within it." Rias answered.

"I see, 'Castling', huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick. However, while I know those magicians would be no problem for Rias and Ise-kun, those Apostle Spawns are another matter." Just as Sirzechs was thinking about this, Aslatiel stepped up.

"If that's the case, I'll go as well. Unless a real Apostle appears, I'll have no problem protecting Ise and Rias-nee."

"Hm, it would be a great relief if Aslatiel-kun goes, however, Grayfia, is it possible to send three persons with Castling?" Sirzechs asked.

"If we use our magic, it is possible. However, it is impossible to send any more people."

After he heard this, Sirzechs sighed in relief. He then glanced at Azazel.

"Azazel, according to a rumor, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?" Azazel replied disinterestedly.

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

Azazel fell silent in response to Sirzechs' question. A few seconds later, the Governor of the Fallen Angels took out something from his breast pocket.

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

"I-I'm Issei Hyoudou!" Issei replied angrily

"Then, Issei Hyoudou. Take this." What Azazel threw at him were two objects with the appearance of wide rings. Multiple layers of strange characters were carved into them.

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned Dhampir, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them…" Issei suddenly realized who the second bracelet was for.

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the Welsh Dragon, right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. The bracelet will be used in its stead."

 _(Superb. If I'm lucky, I may get to see the Boosted Gear Scale Mail…)_

Soon after Aslatiel thought this, he turned his face towards the sword-girl with black and red hair.

"Est, we're going."

"Of course. I am your sword, Aslatiel-sama. Your wish is my command." Est walked towards Aslatiel and held his right hand. The red seal of two intersecting swords appeared once again.

" **Beautiful Queen of bloody steel, chosen sword of the cruel Executioner. Hear the pleas of your loyal Knight, and bathe yourself in the fear of the enemy!** " As the chant was recited, Aslatiel and Est were covered in a powerful red aura, which dissipated in a short time. Now, the black greatsword with red inscriptions was held in Aslatiel's hand.

 **(Aslatiel-sama, this the maximum amount of power I can release without hurting you. Try not to use more.)** Surprising everyone except for Vali and Sirzechs, the sword started to speak.

"Don't worry, Est. This is plenty."

"As for you, Vali. Go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, someone may move." Azazel said.

"Understood."

After this confirmation, his Divine Dividing wings sprouted. After opening the window, Vali flew towards the magicians and Apostle Spawns.

"Balance Break!"

 **[Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's entire body. When the light stopped, his body was wrapped in a pure white armor that shined beautifully. Without a moment to spare, Vali started to beat down the magicians effortlessly. An Apostle Spawn breathed fire at him but it did nothing. Vali simply flew through the flames and entered the Apostle Spawn's body through its mouth. Shortly after, Vali released a pulse of energy that completely obliterated the monster's body from within.

 _(That guy's really ruthless...)_

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before… What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?" Azazel shook his head at Sirzechs question.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? For what?" Michael asked.

"… The Khaos Brigade." Upon hearing this name, Aslatiel froze. Cold sweat ran through his face as his body shook nervously.

 _(It can't be, right? It's impossible…)_

"What did you say?" Sirzechs didn't seem to know the name.

"I only confirmed the organization's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhazai has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group since a long time ago. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all of the Three Factions, as well as humans. Some Sacred Gear users who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"And their goal is?" Michael asks.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're troublesome to the extreme." Azazel laughed as he explained this serious topic. He continued speaking, but this time in a more serious tone.

"The organization's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon." The higher-ups were shocked at this revelation.

"… I see, so that person has moved. The Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. The Dragon feared by God… The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began." Sirzechs said with a grim look.

"Yes, the leader of the Khaos Brigade is Ophis." A completely unfamiliar voice said as three strange magic circles appeared.

"Kuh! So you are the masterminds behind this! Grayfia, transfer Rias, Aslatiel-kun and Ise-kun quickly!"

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia hurriedly used her magic.

A magic circle that was just big enough for three people appeared below Rias, Aslatiel and Issei. Grayfia smiled warmly.

"Ojou-sama, I wish you the best of fortunes."

"W-Wait! Grayfia! Onii-sama!" The three Devils were enveloped in light and disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

**Life.15 Red-Eyed Wolf.**

* * *

The three unfamiliar circles glowed with more strength. Azazel laughed while Michael and Sirzechs looked at them with sour faces.

"The crests of Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Leviathan." After Sirzechs said this, a person appeared from each magic circle.

A buxom woman with a low-cut dress that had a high slit on it, a pale-skinned man with black hair in a ponytail who was wearing the clothes of a noble and a man with long brown hair who was dressed in black armor with a cape. They sneered at the higher-ups , especially at Sirzechs and Serafall.

"Greetings, false Maou Sirzechs-dono. How do you do?" The brown-haired man who appeared to be the leader, spoke with arrogant airs.

"The ones descended from the blood of the original Maou. Shalba Beelzebub, Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, what is the meaning of this?" Sirzechs asked with anger in his voice.

"The Old Maou Faction has decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade." The woman who was apparently called Katerea replied.

Azazel laughed as if it was someone else's problem.

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are so difficult."

"Katerea, is it ok to interpret those words literally?" Without minding Azazel's amusement, Sirzechs continued.

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

A rebellion against the current government of the Underworld via an alliance with a terrorist group. It was definitely a coup d'état.

"But why?" This time, it was Creuserey who responded.

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed." At his words, Sirzechs smiled sarcastically.

"So you're a gathering of Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth to rule over. The mediator of that is the Ouroboros, Ophis."

"Katerea-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?" Katerea showed a hateful expression at Serafall's shout.

"Serafall! How dare you act so shamelessly! As the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Katerea-chan…"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, we'll kill all you and take the titles which rightfully belong to us. Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs, your era is over." The expressions of Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Michael and Gabriel darkened. However, there was one person who instead of being worried, was laughing in mockery.

"Ku… Kukukukuku…" The Governor General of the Fallen Angels showed a wicked smile.

"Azazel, what's so funny?" Shalba said with anger-saturated words.

"Hahaha. So you… No, you people will reform this world all together, huh?"

"That's right. That's exactly right, Azazel. This world is-"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed? I don't know if you guys live in an alternate dimension, but from my perspective, aren't things prospering nowadays?" Azazel held his stomach as he laughed.

"Azazel, you're the same as ever. Even though you have so much power, you're satisfied with the current world…" Shalba's hatred now showed clearly in his face.

"Let me tell you three something, your goal is too clichéd. And yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong. Geez, it's really a nuisance for others. Descendants of the original Maou, your words are just like those of a villain who's about to die, you know?"

"Azazel! You would ridicule us this far!" Katerea shouted while strong aura gushed out of her body.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" After he said this, Azazel blew up a wall of the room with a blast of light.

"Descendant of the former Maou Leviathan. One of the Monsters of the End. Not a bad opponent. Katerea Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me?" Katerea responded to Azazel's challenge with a fearless smile.

"I was just wishing for that, leader of the Angels who fell." As soon as she said this, both of them unfolded their wings and flew out of the room, beginning a battle of light and darkness.

"Hmph, interesting development. Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael and Gabriel, you should come and enjoy the show. You will spectate the death of the very man who was about to bring peace. Let's go, Creuserey." Shalba and Creuserey released their wings and left the room promptly. Sirzechs then addressed Yuuto.

"Yuuto-kun. Michael and I will keep strengthening the barrier covering this school. Now that Azazel and Katerea are running wild, the damage may become big. Sorry about this, but until Grayfia finishes her analysis of the magicians' transfer magic circle, could you deal with the magicians and Apostle Spawns outside?" Yuuto nodded energetically at Sirzechs request.

"Yes, sir!"

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're my sister's Knight. Please use that Balance Breaker for the sake of my sister and your comrades." Sirzechs smiled gently.

"Yes! Xenovia, please come with me!"

"Yeah, I'm also Rias Gremory's Knight. Yuuto Kiba, I think we're two similar blades. Now, let's go." After Yuuto and Xenovia nodded at each other, they plunged into the school yard and started slicing magicians and monsters.

* * *

A few minutes of fighting had already passed, and Yuuto and Xenovia were in a fairly difficult situation. Magicians fell quickly enough if Yuuto didn't let them cast defensive spells, but the Apostle Spawns were another matter. Their skin was thick and they required quite a lot of damage before they were down for the count. Yuuto was now fighting against one that looked like a deformed whale with legs. Its gigantic jaw was filled with razor sharp teeth that would shred him if they made contact. He took advantage of the creature's slow movements to make a cut during each dodge, but they didn't seem to have any effect. The creature suddenly launched a ball of goo from its mouth, which Yuuto avoided with ease. However, he slipped on its remains when he landed on the ground. The creature was about to devour him, but its snout was chopped off just in time by Xenovia's Durandal.

"T-That was close. Thank you, Xenovia" Yuuto wiped sweat from his forehead. He had almost thought he was done for at that moment.

"You're welcome. Yuuto Kiba, I have a suggestion." These words perked Yuuto's interest.

"I'm having trouble with the magicians whom you defeat with ease, while you seem to be having difficulties with these beasts. How about you take care of the magicians, while I cut down Apostle Spawns?" Yuuto was surprised by Xenovia's calm analysis of the situation. He replied immediately.

"Of course!"

"Heh, good." The two swordsmen went back to their slashing duties, but with much more efficacy this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azazel and Katerea were engrossed in their own battle, with Shalba, Creuserey, Gabriel and Serafall as spectators. Katerea then took out a small bottle from her skimpy outfit. It contained a small black snake which she quickly swallowed. An enormous surge of power caused the air to shake violently. Azazel tried to attack her with an uncountable amount of light spears, yet she deflected them all with an explosive wave of energy. While he pondered what to do, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels received an unexpected blow to his side.

* * *

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Third Form – Shadowmoon Waltz**!" A great amount of Apostle Spawns were shredded to pieces by the spinning dance of Aslatiel and Est.

The silver-haired Devil then plunged towards the magicians. One of them tried to use a defensive magic circle, stopping the tip of Aslatiel's sword. After changing Est's shape into that of a Flamberge, he infused his hand with demonic power and shouted.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Sixth Form – Crushing Fang**!"

After hammering his fist against Est's pommel, the magic circle was obliterated and the magician's chest was pierced by the undulating blade. The rest of the magicians tried to use a conjoined fire spell on him, but…

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Fourth Form – Blazing Slash!** "

Aslatiel's sword split into two and he spun, absorbing the attack within seconds. He then made a powerful cross slash, sending the now red flames back at the magicians, defeating them. After the two blades became one again, Aslatiel went to his knees, gasping for air.

After the trio arrived, they were immediately attacked by many magicians and Apostle Spawns. However, Aslatiel was the one who stayed behind to fight, telling Rias and Issei to search for Gasper.

 **(Aslatiel-sama, the energy consumption from changing the blade is intense. You'll collapse from exhaustion at this rate.)** The black sword spoke as the inscriptions glowed.

"Don't worry, Est. I'll only be unreasonable to a reasonable degree." Aslatiel replied with a carefree smile.

 **(You are contradicting yourself.)**

The lighthearted banter was interrupted when Aslatiel heard Rias' voice.

"Aslatiel! Gasper is here!"

He quickly got up and ran in the direction of the voice. He saw Gasper tied to a chair, crying profusely.

"Aslatiel-senpai! Behind you!" Aslatiel turned around on Gasper's warning, and saw a large shadow coming towards him at a great speed.

He quickly used Est to block, but the force of this figure's attack was so much that he was sent crashing towards a wall. The mysterious assailant was then revealed to be a large anthropomorphic goat, with around three meters in height and horns that were more than fifty centimeters each. Aslatiel got up, licked blood from his lip and grinned sadistically.

"It seems you're a cut above the other beasts, maybe you'll be more entertaining. Thank you for the help, Gasper-kun. My head would probably be lying by this abomination's feet if not for you." Just as he had said, Gasper had stopped the goat briefly and prevented it from landing a direct attack on Aslatiel. However, Gasper just broke into tears then.

"It would be better if… I die. Please Buchou, kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone… I'm only a bother… and a coward…" Gasper raggedly shed tears as the goat Apostle Spawn and Aslatiel resumed their bout. Rias kindly smiled at the sorrowful Gasper.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you. I said that, when I reincarnated you into my family, right? That now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you." But Rias' words didn't get through to Gasper, and he shook his head.

"…I just couldn't find it. I couldn't even stop that monster for enough time, so Aslatiel-senpai got hurt. For me, who just causes trouble… to have value in living is…"

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free!"

"That's right, Gasper! Neither Buchou, Aslatiel or I will abandon you!" Issei said with determination.

A female magician hit Gasper and sneered while pulling his hair. Issei then noticed that all of the magicians in the room were female magicians, or witches.

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous Dhampir normally. It's just as the Old Maou faction says, the Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power." The witch assessed Rias with a contemptuous look. Nonetheless, she responded calmly.

"… I… Treasure my servant." The witch threw a magic bullet at Rias, she dodged it but it grazed her cheek. Issei glared angrily at the witch.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! I'll never let you go!" Rias shouted with teary eyes.

"B-Buchou!" Gasper broke into tears again, but they were tears of happiness.

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" Issei raised his voice powerfully.

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Aslatiel! Akeno-san! Asia! Kiba! Koneko-chan and Xenovia as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!"

With Rias permission, Issei promoted to Queen. He then activated his Boosted Gear and took Ascalon out. He then used it to shallowly cut his hand.

"Ise!?" Rias looked at him dubiously, but he ignored her for the moment.

"However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know!? After receiving encouragement by a girl, next is standing up! Don't you have a wonderful pair of balls on you!?" Faster than the witches could react, Issei made a downwards slash with Ascalon, causing some drops of blood to travel all the way towards the corner of Gasper's mouth.

"Drink it! The blood of me who harbors the strongest dragon! And show us that you're a man!" Gasper nodded, no longer crying, and licked the small drops of blood.

After this, the atmosphere in the room changed to an eerie one. Gasper was no longer on the chair, with only the rope left on it. The witches looked around nervously. A weird chirping was heard and a large group of bats swooped down on the witches all at once.

"Kuh! So he transformed, that damn vampire!"

The cursing women pointed their hands at the bats and tried to fire magic bullets, but they were pulled down by something and greatly lost their balance. Countless black hands were extending out from the witches' shadow. Without a moment to spare, the bats started to bite various parts of their bodies.

"You intend… To suck our blood!?"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!"

"In that case, we can only do this!" The witches aimed their hands towards Rias and Issei and shot many magic bullets. However, they were stopped in midair.

"It's useless. I can see all of your movements." Gasper's voice echoed through the room while the bats' eyes shone brightly. Shortly after, the witches were also stopped.

"Ise-senpai! The finishing blow!" Issei understood perfectly what these words meant.

He ran forward while touching each of the witches once. He then struck a cool pose and said.

"Dress Break!" With their clothes destroyed instantly, a paradise of naked women appeared before his eyes, resulting in a massive nosebleed. Rias sighed, but quickly recovered her determined expression.

"Let's go! Aslatiel may be in trouble!"

"Yes!" Issei and Gasper, who had returned to his human form and was wearing the bracelet, said in unison. After tying the witches up and transporting them for interrogation, the trio headed towards the place where Aslatiel and the goat were battling.

* * *

The warm, sticky sensation of blood was felt on Aslatiel's shoulder, where the goat's last attack had hit him.

 _(Damn it, it's becoming exceedingly difficult to block both of its horns…)_

Apart from his injured shoulder, Aslatiel hadn't suffered any major damage. However, he was still in worse condition than the goat. He blocked yet another ram, however, this time the goat followed with a kick aimed at his legs. Aslatiel reacted in time and jumped in the air. Taking advantage of the situation, he slashed, but he merely managed to slice off its horns before it leaped away. In a few seconds, the horns regrew.

 _(This is bad. I can't use my full power since it would destroy the building, and the blood loss is making me dizzy. What should I do?)_

The goat started to leap in every direction, taking advantage of the enclosed room and using it to attack in unpredictable ways. Aslatiel was forced completely on the defensive, now being grazed by the goat's horns each time he blocked. However, this time, Aslatiel had a lucky streak. As soon as he blocked the ram, he trapped the goat by putting Est between its horns and transforming her into an oversized Chinese hook sword. In a masterful display taking less than a second, he grabbed one of them with his left hand, changed Est's shape back to normal, removed her from her place between its horns and slashed. Cold, black blood sprayed on Aslatiel's face. The goat managed to jump away by breaking the horn in his left hand's grip, but one of its arms had been cleanly cut off from its base. Aslatiel's blocking mission resumed, but no matter how much time passed, the goat's lost arm didn't regenerate.

 _(So the only things it can regenerate are its horns… Ok, now I have a plan. But how do I create an opening?)_

The goat leaped away once again, at the same time of the arrival of Issei, Rias and Gasper. Their faces became worried upon seeing Aslatiel's battered body.

 _(Gasper-kun's here? Perfect!)_

Not minding his worry, Aslatiel addressed him normally.

"Gasper-kun, I need your help."

"Huh? Mine? W-What for?" Upon Gasper's inquiry, Aslatiel conjured up a small spiked ball.

"Stop this sphere when I throw it. That's all you need to do. Are you up to it?" He asked with a refreshing smile.

"S-Sure!" Gasper replied vigorously.

The goat started to jump around and attack randomly once again. Aslatiel blocked as usual, until he saw a ram coming straight from the front.

 _(This is the moment!)_

Aslatiel threw the small object in front of him and blocked with his sword. Gasper stopped the ball in place and, without a second to spare, the goat's attack connected. However, an explosion happened at the point of impact, shredding the goat's face into a bloody pulp. It was still alive, but not for long…

"You done goofed!" Aslatiel shouted with a maniacal grin.

He brutally bisected the goat from what remained of its head to its groin with a powerful downwards slash. The Apostle Spawn's life was finally over. Aslatiel panted and fell to his knees, dropping Est in the process. Rias, Issei and Gasper hurriedly moved towards him to lend first-aid treatment to his shoulder wound.

 _(Ah, I'm so glad that I still had some of those miniature bombs…)_

"You're so cool, Aslatiel-senpai! You were still fighting like that even though you were wounded!" Gasper said in admiration.

"But to have there been an enemy with whom Aslatiel had such trouble…" Issei still couldn't believe Aslatiel's state.

"Yeah. If Aslatiel hadn't been here with us, we would've been killed while trying to save Gasper. I cannot thank you enough." Rias hugged her cousin with affection. He smiled bitterly before she let him go.

"Don't worry about it. Now, shall we go help the Maou-sama?" Aslatiel's arrogant smile resurfaced.

"Of course." Rias said with a grin of her own.

* * *

As soon as the group exited the building, something crashed on the ground in front of them. After the cloud of dust vanished, the one who appeared was the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, Azazel.

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

"That's right, Azazel." The Hakuryuukou answered while shining in silver-white radiance.

"Vali… You're allying yourself with the terrorists?" Aslatiel asked with an angry expression.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. We both know that you suspected me from the beginning. On another note, there's something very interesting here for you, Aslatiel."

"What do you m-" Aslatiel eyes widened and he froze in place as soon as he saw the Maou's descendants.

"Shalba, Katerea, Creuserey…" He muttered lifelessly.

"Hm? Ah, look! The failed experiment is here!" Katerea said in scornful excitement.

After she said this, Shalba and Creuserey slowly flew to her side. Almost at the same time, the higher-ups, Sona, Irina and the Gremory group, including the members who had been previously stopped, also arrived. The situation had been explained to the people who had been stopped, and they had been helping in the battle since moment Gasper was freed. Upon seeing them Katerea licked her lips sadistically while Shalba and Creuserey chuckled.

"Oh! The entire troop has arrived! Should we tell them the truth about their precious Aslatiel-kun?"

"Truth? What do you mean?" Sona asked aggressively.

The three descendants of the Maou sneered before finally Shalba finally answered.

"Aslatiel Marchosias here, was experimented on in order to become a weapon for the Old Maou Faction." Except for Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall and Akeno, who simply showed anguished faces, everyone was taken aback by this revelation.

"A-Aslatiel? F-For the Old Maou F-Faction?" Rias was particularly shocked, along with Sona.

"The 'True Maou' project. A project aiming for the revival of the original Four Maou in a single being. A young Devil boy of pure heritage and a young Devil girl of the same lineage were chosen as the recipients of the greatest gift imaginable. The blood of the original Four Maou." Creuserey began the explanation.

"The blood of the original Maou was assimilated into their bloodstream with special machinery and magic, blessing them with unique powers."

"However, only the boy was able to demonstrate these special traits. Since the girl proved to be useless, she was killed in order to promote growth on the boy. However, this only resulted in the boy refusing to obey us, rendering him a failure." Upon hearing Shalba's words, Rias came to a horrifying conclusion.

"D-Don't tell me that girl was, was…"

"Of course, sister of the fake Maou. That girl was Aslatiel's younger sister, Lucatiel Marchosias."

Upon hearing the shocking truth, everyone fell silent, with Rias and Sona breaking into painful tears. Akeno, being someone who learned of Aslatiel's past to a certain extent, extended her hand towards him in an effort to comfort him, who was now looking down with his silver hair covering his eyes.

"Aslatiel-kun…" However, she vaguely heard something completely unexpected coming from his lips. It was laughter.

"Hah… Hahaha…"

"A-Aslatiel-kun?"

"Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He placed his left hand on the left side of his face while laughing maniacally, greatly confusing everyone. Even the three descendants of the Maou were disconcerted.

"What are you laughing at!?" Shalba spat words covered in venom.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aslatiel's hysterical laughter echoed through the darkness. He finally stopped, and gazed up towards the three leaders of the Old Maou Faction.

"This is such a good turn of events… It makes me sick…" Suddenly, the red inscriptions on Est's blade started glowing as she began to speak.

 **(Everyone, this is dangerous. Go away, Aslatiel-sama is going to rampage.)**

As soon as Est said this, a disgusting black miasma started to gush out of Aslatiel's body, as though eating at him. This was especially apparent to the Gremory group, who knew that Aslatiel's aura was red. Before they knew it, a lock of Aslatiel's hair, his sclerae and his nails, they had all turned black, while his pupils changed into cat-like slits. The air shook violently and the ground at his feet broke apart. It wasn't long before the tentacle-like black haze enveloped Aslatiel's body completely. While everyone witnessed these terrifying events in dread, Aslatiel's mind was in another place.

* * *

 _ **{Aslatiel... Hey, Aslatiel...}**_

 _He hadn't heard that voice for a long time, but he remembered it clearly. With his consciousness enshrouded in everlasting darkness, Aslatiel found himself surrounded gently by the voice. A single lightning-like crimson eye appeared before him. He hadn't noticed, but the black glove covering his left hand had long disappeared, as if devoured by the black miasma. His regrets from six years ago, represented by the crest of the Old Maou Faction, were completely exposed._

 _ **{It is still not too late...}**_

 _(Really?)_

 _In his hazy consciousness, Aslatiel asked the red eye with dependency._

 _ **{They are the ones who killed your mother and sister... If you thirst for the power to devour them, I'll lend it to you... Remember what I told you before?}**_

 _(If… If you are strong…)_

 _Aslatiel found solace in the voice's warm embrace._

 _ **{… You live. If you are weak, you die.}**_

 _The voice laughed lightly. Suddenly, it began to take shape. An enormous and nightmarish wolf-like creature. Its jet-black fur looked even darker than the darkness surrounding it, while its demonic red eyes observed Aslatiel gleefully. Several chains were restraining its body, but the wolf shredded them with its sharp fangs._

 _ **{-come carefree… Become carefree… Become carefree…}**_

 _As the black miasma intensified, Aslatiel began to laugh again. Pain-filled laughter, pain-driven laughter._

 _(I see… This is my nature… My true self…)_

 _Shedding tears of blood, Aslatiel extended his hand towards the monstrous wolf._

 _ **{Become carefree with everything!}**_

 _His sanity completely tainted by darkness, Aslatiel's throat let loose a bloodcurdling roar._

* * *

"Heh. It's finally started." Vali said as the goo-like darkness dissipated.

Aslatiel's body was now covered in a jet-black full-body armor. Sharp black plates, a cape darker than the blackest of nights and a wolf-like helmet with lightning-shaped red eyes. Everyone stared at the armor in confusion, except for Xenovia, who fell on her bottom as she walked backwards.

"I-It is him… T-The Red-Eyed Wolf!" The girl screamed with horror showing in her face.

 **(Run away from this place. Aslatiel-sama has lost his sanity and is releasing my full power.)**

Just as Est had said, she was releasing a humongous amount of aura. However, it had gone unnoticed until now because of the frightful pressure emitted by the wolf-themed armor. Katerea glared at 'Aslatiel' in disdain.

"We don't have time for this! Kill him!" On her orders, Apostle Spawns ran towards the dark figure covered in armor.

A rhinoceros-like creature tried to skewer him, but Aslatiel used its horn to leap in the air. Gargoyles tried to attack him but he cleaved through them with a single slash that made the surroundings tremble. Without warning, a limb similar to a scaled tentacle-claw sprouted out of Aslatiel's lower back, with the armor opening just enough for it to come out, and reached for the warped rhinoceros. The strange limb pulled him to it with great speed and he decapitated it with a spinning slash. A large crab-like Apostle Spawn tried to attack him with one of its pincers, but Aslatiel dodged by a narrow margin. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the helmet's jaw warped and bit tightly on the pincer. Without any opportunity to escape, the crab's head was pierced by Terminus Est's blade. A deformed hippopotamus tried to eat him from behind, but many tentacle-claws sprouted out of Aslatiel's lower back and impaled the monster, traveling all the way from its mouth to its anus.

"I-Incredible…" Issei said in awe.

In a matter of seconds, Aslatiel had decimated no less than five opponents without taking a single attack, leaving his surroundings covered in blood and guts. Without saying anything, the berserk Aslatiel looked up towards the Maou descendants. The three were instantly frightened by his glowing red eyes.

"Y-You damn failure!" Katerea shouted and released an enormous blast of demonic power.

Sirzechs thought he would have to intervene, but before he could, Aslatiel effortlessly stopped the powerful blast with his left hand. In just a few seconds, the blast decreased in size gradually until it finally disappeared.

"J-Just what…" Katerea was flabbergasted.

If she was correct, Aslatiel had just absorbed her attack. However, she didn't have much time to think, as he disappeared from sight faster than anyone could react. She briefly felt a rough touch on the right side of her face before being sent powerfully through the air. When she tried to recover, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen before crashing on the ground. Aslatiel had apparently kicked her down before she could react, but that's not what preoccupied her right now. Katerea couldn't even move due to the extreme pain caused by the two blows. Even her crying was painful.

"Katerea! Guhah!" Just as Shalba tried to help her, he found his arms pierced by large objects similar to iron spears. He looked down and saw that the ground near Aslatiel had mysterious cracks on it.

"First that armor, then those strange limbs, you also absorb Katerea's attack, and now you separated and condensed the iron on the ground!? Just what are you!? The project didn't predict these powers!" While Shalba said this, Katerea managed to lift herself off the ground and flew up into the air.

She changed her arms into tentacles and used them to grasp Aslatiel's body.

"If I die, I'm taking you shitty boy with me! This is my self-destruction technique!" However, Katerea's arrogant grin disappeared immediately.

Aslatiel's helmet-covered head looked up and released and otherworldly howl. A tornado-like black miasma started to travel around him at great speed, forcing most of the present to take cover. Katerea's face became one of anguish.

"No way! Those tentacles are supposed to be unbreakable, yet they are being corrupted!?" She was correct, as the tentacles were turning to a sickly yellow color before finally breaking down.

After Katerea's tentacles were dealt with, four tentacle-claws sprouted out of Aslatiel's lower back and pierced each of Katerea's limbs. After this, another tentacle branched out of each one and locked Katerea's arms and legs in place.

"Kuh!" The pain forced her to squint her crying eyes.

The powerful howl began once again as the black miasma increased in intensity. Aslatiel got down on all fours as many masses of energy appeared around him, some black and some white. They eventually converged into a single sphere that was held in the helmet's mouth. Its color was a black that seemed to draw all light in, yet it had three white rings covering it, making a shape similar to that of an atom.

"It can't be. Is that sphere… Power of Destruction? It's similar, yet different…" Sirzechs said while looking at the small sphere.

Aslatiel then did something unexpected. He swallowed the small ball, causing the ground beneath him to crumble. Sirzechs' face lost its calmness completely.

"Michael! Azazel! We have to make a barrier! This is dangerous!" On Sirzechs command, the three leaders produced a powerful magical barrier.

After a few seconds, Aslatiel's helmet opened its mouth and shot a jet-black blast of energy with a white rimming that easily surpassed the size of the school. Katerea's face transformed in sheer fright as she realized that she couldn't escape.

"NOOO! I'M THE TRUE DESCENDANT OF LEVIATHAN! I CAN'T DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEE!" Katerea, along with her restraints, got engulfed in the black aura as her voice finally disappeared.

* * *

After the smoke cleared, a barren wasteland was what remained of the school yard as a result of Aslatiel's attack. Vali was in the air, and if his face hadn't been covered by a helmet, fear could've been seen in it.

"Albion…"

 **[I know, Vali. The only way you could hope to fight on par with that boy is with the Juggernaut Drive.]**

Neither the higher-ups, Irina, Sona or the Gremory group were hurt because of the successful barrier of Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel, but they were still awed by Aslatiel's incomprehensible power. Creuserey and the injured Shalba were the next ones to appear. They noticed that most of the remaining magicians and Apostle Spawns had been obliterated, but most of all, they noticed the loss of Katerea. Creuserey took something out of his breast pocket as he trembled in rage.

"U-Unforgivable!"

"No, Creuserey! Don't be rash!" Shalba tried to stop him but Creuserey pushed him aside.

Sirzechs felt an ominous aura in the small syringe that Creuserey held.

"I-Is that!?"

"Yes, fake Lucifer! This is a true Apostle's blood!" Creuserey sneered at Sirzechs before looking towards Aslatiel.

Aslatiel, who was again on his two legs and had returned the remnants of the destroyed tentacle-claws to his lower back, returned the gaze.

"Becoming an Apostle's Spawn is a small price for avenging Katerea! You will die here, Aslatiel Marchosias!" Even though Shalba tried to stop him, Creuserey injected the syringe in his own neck as soon as he landed on the ground.

With a weird and dull sound, his body reacted. A blinding light was emitted from his chest and it soon covered the surroundings. When the light disappeared, Creuserey's body had changed completely. He was now a wingless four-legged draconian creature that was at least four meters tall. His entire body was covered in shining stalactites with a particularly large one on the head, while his mouth had large fangs and emitted white fog. The aura emitted by Creuserey's new body dwarfed that of Katerea even after she ate the black snake.

"I will use this new power to avenge Katerea Leviathan! Prepare yourself!" Creuserey's unrecognizable voice echoed as he began to attack.

The large stalactite-covered tail went at high speed towards Aslatiel, yet he managed to block it using Est's blade as support.

"Impossible! I should have surpassed the power of the original Asmodeus with that injection! Are you telling me a mere boy intercepted my attack!?"

Without minding Creuserey's words, Aslatiel punctured the dragon's hard skin with his sword, drawing fresh black blood. Creuserey retaliated with a powerful ram that made use of the large stalactite on his head, knocking Aslatiel back and sending him spinning through the air.

"You inflicted a wound as serious as this!? Impossible!"

Aslatiel slowly got up from the ground, revealing that his left arm and leg had been twisted in an unnatural way, making many of the fight's spectators look away. However, accompanied with a gross sound, the limbs quickly spun back into their natural positions. It also didn't go unnoticed that eerily shining blood was leaking through the black armor.

"W-What?" Rias was disconcerted, but Grayfia answered her doubts.

"If I'm correct, that strange armor is fixing his damaged limbs by piercing through the flesh." Many shuddered at this gruesome explanation.

Creuserey made a heavy stomp that made the ground shake.

"Well, what about this!?" Creuserey breathed a large amount of white flames that engulfed Aslatiel's body.

However, their effect was greatly lessened by the thick metallic spiral that was now covering his left arm. This strange object sprouted from the place below his shoulder blades and had a purplish blue color.

"Impossib-" Creuserey was interrupted by a large crystal spear that was driven into his eye.

Aslatiel had briefly dropped Est and created the spear by putting his hand on the floor.

"Gaahh! H-He created diamond by using the carbon on the ground!" Creuserey screamed in pain, so he didn't notice Aslatiel's next move.

Aslatiel pinned Creuserey down by piercing his tail and the floor in a single motion. He then returned the metallic spiral to his back, jumped towards the injured Devil's draconian face and opened his mouth forcefully while preparing a black sphere of energy in the helmet's mouth.

"Katerea… I'll see you on the other side. I'm sorry, Shalba…" After Creuserey's final words, Aslatiel released a black ray of demonic power that completely obliterated him from the inside.

* * *

A large explosion followed, and after the dust cleared, only Aslatiel, his sword and a few stalactites remained. Shalba showed an expression filled with hatred.

"Tsk! Both Creuserey and Katerea, so foolish!" After saying this, Shalba made a transportation magic circle.

Aslatiel launched another energy blast from his mouth, but Shalba was gone before it could reach him. Even though his enemies were gone, the jet-black armor didn't disappear. That's when an unexpected individual made everyone aware of his presence.

"Phew. Aly-kun sure is scary." Asura, the son of the God of Destruction, arrived at the scene.

There were two other people with him. One was a young girl with bright purple hair in a ponytail and cyan-colored eyes who was dressed in a conservative Gothic Lolita fashion, and the other was a man who looked to be in his mid twenties, with long, dark blonde hair in a ponytail. This last one seemed like a typical ladies' man, and wore a long-sleeved white dress shirt with three buttons undone, dark blue jeans and brown dress shoes.

"Asura-kun?" Sirzechs was flabbergasted by his sudden appearance.

"Asura?" Vali was similarly surprised.

Asura turned towards them and his eyes widened in delight.

"Ooh! Zechs-san and Vali-kun! How do you do?"

"No.6 Asura, refrain from unnecessary commentary. Our mission is to retrieve No.7 Aslatiel and nothing more. Four members being in the same place is a risk beyond comparison." The purple-haired girl coldly stated.

"Ah, Airi-chan is so uptight and serious. You're No.5 and all, but you could relax from time to time. Oh well, that's what makes you so cute." The blonde-haired man said while making over-dramatic movements.

"Would you at least try to restrain your pedophilic urges, No.9 Dante?" He was noticeably ticked off at being called a pedophile.

Meanwhile, everyone stared at these people who had appeared out of nowhere with stunned looks on their faces. Airi acted without paying attention to them.

"No.7 Aslatiel is dangerous like this. I'll keep him down, so you two bring him down." The girl said as she got down on one knee and placed her hands on the floor. A violet aura started to gush out of her body.

"Of course. Hear my call, Laevateinn!" A beautiful longsword with a crimson blade, crimson hilt and a long crimson ribbon at the pommel was conjured on Dante's hand after he shouted this. Powerful heat was generated from it.

"Come, Trishula!" Asura yelled as he pulled out an ornately decorated trident from a golden portal.

"Try to neutralize him with the first blow." The purple aura became stronger and Airi's previously cyan eyes changed to a violet color.

Four bright dots appeared in Aslatiel's proximity, as if he was in the center of a square. From the dots came multiple black chains that wrapped themselves around his body, restraining his movements. Aslatiel roared ferociously as he tried to free himself, but the chains didn't budge. Without a second to spare, Asura and Dante dashed towards him at a speed impossible to follow with the eye and dealt heavy slashes at vital areas of his body. Aslatiel howled in pain.

"Good job. Now that he's weakened, I'll suppress his power." The black chains became engulfed in a violet aura, with Aslatiel following soon after.

A few seconds later, the black wolf armor had dissipated, leaving behind an unconscious Aslatiel covered in heavy wounds, while Est quickly dissipated into particles of light upon touching the floor. The chains swiftly disappeared in their dots, with these also disappearing. The violet aura dissipated and Airi's eyes recovered their cyan color.

"It is done. With this, we can carry him back safely."

"Nicely done, Airi-chan! But man, Aly-kun's is as mangled up as they get." Asura said as he looked at Aslatiel's bloody and battered body.

"Don't worry, Asura-kun. With proper rest, he'll go back to his charming self." Dante said dreamily.

Airi swiftly flew towards them, in spite of not having any wings. Dante placed Aslatiel over his right shoulder, and just as they were teleporting away...

"W-Wait! Who are these people, Asura-kun!?" Sirzechs asked in a fluster.

"Umm, can't tell ya yet, Zechs-san! Don't worry too much about it, though! We're on your side for now!" And like that, the four individuals disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

They arrived at the gate of a large mansion. It was predominantly black in color, had a large garden with water fountain and a pool. However, this mansion was completely isolated from civilization, as it was located on an surrealistically good spot in a forest. The trio walked towards the actual door and Airi ringed the doorbell. The one who answered was a short and plump young man with dull red hair who was dressed in a black and gray tunic with a white fur collar. Airi bowed respectfully to him and said.

"Greetings, No.3 Dirk. We have completed the mission to retrieve No.7 Aslatiel."

"Heh, good job, Airi. Come on in, everyone." The fat man known as Dirk said with a smug grin.

* * *

They entered the mansion and walked through a long corridor. Upon finally reaching the main hall, they were greeted by several other faces.

"Hm? Ah, seems like the arrogant bastard finally met his match." No.10, Aksel Jaeger. A man around twenty years old with sharp strawberry blonde hair, violet eyes and dressed in a gray v-neck t-shirt with ripped sleeves, maroon trousers and black boots.

"Shut up, Aksel. I'm reading." No.4, Rama. A handsome young man around Aslatiel's age, with brown skin, shoulder-length white hair and green eyes, dressed casually in a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black dress shoes. A descendant of the hero Rama.

"About time you got here, Airi-chan. Do you wanna worry the Boss?" No.2, Shimadal. A handsome man in his early twenties, with ear-length platinum blonde hair, eyes hidden by a 'kitsune no me' expression and dressed in a dark blue shirt, an unbuttoned black blazer, black pants and black loafers. The last Angel created by the God of the Bible before his demise.

"I-Is that Aslatiel-kun!? How did this happen!?" No.8, Lurie Lizaldia. A buxom young woman in her early twenties with somewhat long black hair tied in a side ponytail and dressed in a conservative black dress covered by a white coat, black pantyhose and high-heels. She also had bottom-rimmed glasses over her yellowish brown eyes.

"It's a long story, Lurie-chan. Could you just heal him for now?" Dante said as he placed the unconscious Aslatiel on his feet by holding him by the armpits.

"O-Ok." Lurie closed her eyes and a gentle white aura started to surround her body.

She then leaned on Aslatiel's neck and bit it with her somewhat oversized canine teeth. Within a few seconds, Aslatiel's wounds had completely healed, and Lurie let go of his neck with a thin string of saliva connecting them for a brief moment. The aura also dissipated.

"Gggh... Hm? Lurie-san?" Aslatiel said as he shook his head, his consciousness returning.

Dante let go of his armpits, seeing that he could now stand on his own. Aslatiel laughed as he placed his hand over his face.

"Oh man, I lost control again, didn't I?" He then heard Aksel snickering.

"Hmph, a guy who's unable to control his own powers is No.7? Don't make me laugh!"

Aslatiel looked at the delinquent-looking guy. His red eyes locked with Aksel's violet ones in a powerful glare.

"Are you still upset about that time I kicked your ass, Aksel? So unsightly, for the famous 'Orange Flash' to be such a whiny loser." Aslatiel felt himself being lifted by his collar.

"Say that again and I'll fucking kill you on the spot, you son of a bitch!" Aksel spat furiously.

"Just try it..." Aslatiel replied with a fearless grin.

"If you continue, I'll be forced to intervene." Everyone turned their attention to the source of this female voice.

No.1, Niphelia. An impossibly beautiful young woman who was probably a bit older than Aslatiel, with immaculate, hip-length pink hair, bluish silver eyes and dressed in a long-sleeved white dress with a mini-skirt that was tied at the waist with a white belt, with white knee-high boots complementing the outfit. She had entered the mansion after Aslatiel's and his escort group, apparently. Aksel reluctantly let Aslatiel's collar go.

"A wise decision. Now, let us discuss some things before the meeting."

* * *

Each person of the group of ten sat down on a respective chair located at the long sides of a large table, with another chair being on one of the short sides, unused. In order, Niphelia, Dirk, Airi, Aslatiel and Dante sat on the five chairs to the right side of that unused chair, while Shimadal, Rama, Asura, Lurie and Aksel sat on the left. Aslatiel began to talk.

"So, Asura was sent to Kuoh Town in order to call me to this meeting, right? It must be some serious business for all of us to be reunited."

"Correct, No.7. However, Grandmaster is still keeping everything to himself. Not even I know the reason for this meeting." Niphelia said.

"Tch. That damn old man, always sneaking around and treating us like his lapdogs." Aksel, who had placed his feet on the table, complained.

"I'm sorry, but could you refrain from such insults towards the Boss, No.10 Aksel?" Shimadal opened his eyes slightly, revealing their soft brown color. Even though he still held his smile, his voice emitted a strong pressure, causing Aksel to click his tongue yet again, without reply.

"Easy there, Shimadal. There are far more interesting matters at hand. For example, Aslatiel, we know that you were retrieved during an attack by the Khaos Brigade. Did you see something interesting?" Dirk asked.

"Hm, now that I think about it, there was something that interests us. The Khaos Brigade now has Apostle's Spawns made by the 'Owl' on its troops." Everyone's eyes narrowed at this.

"So, the 'Owl' has formed an alliance with the Khaos Brigade. If it's like this, we can't discard the possibility of other Apostles doing the same. At any rate, you must be happy, Aslatiel." Rama smiled confidently.

"Of course. I finally have a lead to that bitch's whereabouts." Aslatiel said with a maniacal grin.

"Ooohoo! The real Aly-kun is so scary! Tell me, was it hard to play 'nice guy' with Ise-san and the others?" Asura asked with his usual cheerfulness.

"It became a bit hard when I was fighting, but all of them bought it. Even Sirzechs-sama."

"Is that so? I'm glad, Aslatiel-kun." Everyone recognized this voice instantly, and as if it was a magnet, it also attracted everyone's attention.

An exceptionally tall man with pale skin, grim-looking black eyes and slick black hair, except for the white lock that was sliced back. The man's silver tie being the exception, his entire outfit, trench coat, vest, undershirt, gloves, slacks and shoes, was completely black.

"Grandmaster..." Aslatiel muttered.

"It's good to see you too. I hope you will forgive the rather brutish methods used to bring you here." As he said this, the Grandmaster walked over to the unused chair and sat politely on it, crossing his legs.

"Now, my dear associates, I will disclose the objective of this meeting." Everyone, while not clearly showing it, payed attention to this.

"The truth is, I have grown bored of waiting for the mythological factions to realize their flaws, and there's also the fact that the Apostles have been gaining more power via alliances. The current events, as well as those in the near future, will inevitably end up with the utter destruction of the current world, so, the time has finally come for us to take action." As he said this, an indigo-colored glowed appeared on both of the man's eyes, rimming his black irises. The same happened with each of the other ten members of the meeting, except the indigo rimming only appeared on a single eye for each person, either the right or the left eye.

"Rejoice, my friends! After all, the ones who will bring about the new world, are us, Stigma!"


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm not the one who's wrong, what's wrong is the world. Such an overused phrase, isn't it? While people normally use it in moments of great grief, it makes me lose sympathy for them. "This world is wrong" is nothing more than the result of pointless expectations and refusal to take responsibility for consequences. A man getting promoted in his job by sabotaging other employees, being framed for a crime you didn't commit, an entire village having its men tortured, its women raped and its children killed. Be it the situation it may be, it's not this world's fault. Having the promotion taken by the cheater is a result of trusting him and not having the courage to sabotage him yourself, being framed for a crime is the consequence of being in a lower spot that allows you to be seen as a scapegoat, the destruction of a village is the fault of its respective country's army for being weak. No matter how you look at it, all the losses in this world are due to the individual's lack of ability. The supreme law of the world is that the strong live, and the weak die. If you fail to survive under that rule, blame your own weakness._

 _The death of my mother is due to my inability to stop my father. The death of my sister is due to my inability to see through the Old Maou Faction's lies. So much undeserved suffering ends up crippling me, like a water tank unable to contain any more water, except that the guilt would always be there even when the tank overflowed. I have to admit, the day I encountered the man who would later be feared as 'The Joker', I was exhilarated. Strangely, I found him beautiful, standing in a slightly lazy way, with the battered and bloody bodies of my servants sprawled nearby. Finally, an absolute chance to get rid of this pain had manifested. I wanted to lose all guilt, I didn't want to be happy, I wanted to disappear, I didn't want to live. I should have died that day._

 _If a wolf pup loses its parents, it will cling to its fragile existence until the very end, even if it means sucking milk from another mother. The struggle for survival is embedded into all living beings, and just like the stupid wolf pup, I messed it up and didn't die. Even so, my unfortunate survival wasn't the world's fault, but my own._

 _Even so, if I hadn't survived, I wouldn't have met the Grandmaster, so I suppose I wasn't that unfortunate. The new world that he promised, I want to be a part of it. It is the least I can do for all the people who have been wronged by my lack of strength. Milla, Lucina, Theodoro and Akeno, I'll become as strong as necessary in order to show them a better place._ _If not, maybe I'll have better luck than last time and get killed in the process._

* * *

 **Past Life.0 The Marchosias Massacre**

* * *

A loud roar echoed through the purple sky of the Underworld. A dark blue western dragon was battling ferociously while shooting blue lightning from its mouth. Its opponent? A delicate-looking silver-haired boy who looked no more than ten years old. He was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, gray shorts and sneakers. The boy flew gracefully with his bat-like wings while avoiding the lightning blasts. One of them grazed his thigh, erasing a bit of his shorts.

"Oh? That one was close, Dragon-san!" The boy joked innocently, angering the large beast even more.

The dragon tried to mince him to pieces with a swipe of his claws, but the boy ducked and slashed its paw with one his two full-sized swords, the other one still inside its sheath. The dragon continued this routine until it realized its futility, with each attack being dodged and the boy countering with a slash. By this time, the blue reptile's front legs were covered in painful cut marks. The boy took some distance and unsheathed his second sword.

"Sorry, Dragon-san, but Lucatiel will get mad at me if I don't finish this quickly." The boy took a stance with his two blades, somehow scaring the dragon.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Destructive Form – Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, Sixteen Consecutive Strikes!** " After the boy shouted this, an absurdly fast attack was released.

Sixteen instantaneous slashes assaulted the dragon, leaving its azure body covered in bloody marks and causing it to fall down. The boy landed on the ground with a purposely cool pose and sheathed his weapons. Clapping was heard.

"Very good, Waka-dono. To think that you've mastered the anti-monster technique of the Absolute Blade Arts at such a young age." The person who congratulated the boy was a tall and well-built man who seemed to be in his sixties.

He had short swept back gray hair, a neat mustache and was dressed in a butler uniform. The boy puffed his chest proudly in response.

"Did you expect anything from me, Claude?" He then heard some footsteps.

"Aslatiel-oniisama! You did it again! Poor thing…" Four girls had arrived at the yard where the boy named Aslatiel had been fighting.

One of them had long crimson hair and clear blue-green eyes, and by her slightly disheveled appearance, seemed to be the most adventurous of the group. Another had black hair styled in a short bob cut, violet eyes and seemed to be the serious one. The next one looked younger than these last two, had long untied blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The fourth one was around the age of the blonde girl, had silver hair that reached the middle of her back and pink eyes. She was also the one who had called Aslatiel 'Onii-sama' and was now tending to the wounds of the large blue dragon.

"You're gentle to a fault, Lucatiel. That's a fully-grown Sprite Dragon, he won't die from these injuries." Aslatiel said in a bratty manner.

"Hey! You could say hi, you know!" The red-haired girl said with a pout.

"Hm? Ah, sorry, Rias-nee. I didn't see you there. There's also Sona-nee and… Ravel!?" Aslatiel exclaimed when he saw the blonde girl.

"H-Hello, Aslatiel-sama…" Ravel replied bashfully as he approached her.

"Eeeh? Don't be so formal, Ravel. Call me Aslatiel like Rias-nee and Sona-nee do!" Aslatiel pouted as he leaned on her face.

"A-Aslatiel, you reek of sweat!" Ravel shouted with a red face.

"Eh!? Really!? So embarrassing." Actually, Ravel had yelled this because his extreme proximity had embarrassed her, not because he smelled bad.

The two girls who were apparently called Rias and Sona had different reactions to this. Rias made an 'aawww' gesture with a slight blush while Sona looked at her reproachfully.

"Anyway, Aslatiel. Hurry up and come with us. It's hard if Ravel and I are the only ones with a sliver of maturity in the group." Rias pouted angrily at Sona's words.

"Hm? Ah, sure. We were going to play at the Gremory castle, right?" Aslatiel said while wiping the sweat on his face.

"Don't say 'play'. It sounds childish." Ravel replied cheekily.

"Ravel, we _are_ children…" The silver-haired boy said with a deadpan look, promptly receiving a death glare from her sapphire-like eyes.

He looked away fearfully and spoke again.

"O-Ok, Sona-nee. Just let me take a bath and change my clothes-" Aslatiel was suddenly interrupted by Claude.

"Actually, Waka-dono. Griffith-sama requested your presence earlier for some important matter." Everyone fell silent upon hearing the elderly butler. Even Lucatiel, who was tending to the Sprite Dragon's wounds, was surprised.

"… Ok. I'm sorry, Sona-nee. You'll have to wait for me a little longer."

"D-Don't worry about it." Sona stuttered, knowing that Aslatiel's father requesting him was a serious issue.

Aslatiel smiled at her and left the place, with Claude in tow.

* * *

They finally reached an ample field covered in white flowers. Birds chirped, the wind blew and butterflies of many colors soared through the air. Four men and one woman could be seen in the middle of the field, one of the men was sprawled on the floor while the other three along with the woman were sitting. Their tired faces brightened upon seeing Aslatiel.

"Bocchan! It's been so long since we've seen you!" This man had black hair styled in a Mohawk, slightly thick eyebrows and narrow red eyes. He was hit on the head by the woman.

"Damn Lester, don't be so familiar with Waka." She had dark brown hair in a side ponytail, violet eyes and a curvaceous figure. She winked at Aslatiel, causing him to blush.

"Ah, Felicia. Go easy on Lester, we all know that you're also happy that Waka came here." The peaceful voice came from a tall, muscular man who had brown hair with red bangs.

"You three are too relaxed. Your manners in front of Waka-dono and Claude-dono are severely lacking." The fourth person was a young man with messy blonde hair and amber-colored eyes.

Aslatiel knew these people quite well. Their full names respectively were Lester Marax, Felicia Seere, Crowley Marbas and Zane Valefor. Griffith Marchosias, instead of using the Evil Piece system devised by Ajuka Beelzebub, decided to find four young Devils of extinct clans and raise them as his pupils. These four Devils, along with Griffith's butler, Claude Eligos, eventually became a group with the title of the 'Five Infernal Swords'. In the Underworld, the only swordsman with prowess similar to that of them was Souji Okita of Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage, and the only one who surpassed them was Griffith Marchosias himself.

"W-Why are all of you here?" Aslatiel asked in both awe and fear.

Having been born with an abnormal amount of natural talent, Aslatiel wasn't used to dealing with people who were much stronger than he was.

"Ufufu, Waka is so cute when he's trembling." Felicia, who was looking at Aslatiel with a sadistic interest, received a hand-chop to her head from Zane.

"Answering your question, Griffith-dono requested our presence for a sparring match, saying he needed to warm up a bit." The blonde-haired man answered seriously.

"But the Boss is as strong as ever! We have been at it for one whole hour and he hasn't broken a sweat!" Lester laughed heartily.

"Oh, please. You guys almost had me a few times." Everyone turned in this voice's direction.

The man who was previously lying on the ground got up. He had messy silver hair, gentle pink eyes and a graceful face that could charm people of both genders. He was dressed in an exquisite white and silver tunic and had a scabbard at his waist.

"How do you do, Aslatiel?" Griffith Marchosias asked with a kind voice.

"I'm well, Chichiue." Aslatiel replied with a slight bow.

Griffith made a small movement with his head, indicating the Infernal Swords to go away briefly. They left quickly, leaving father and son alone.

"Claude wouldn't tell me the reason for my summoning. Will you finally explain, Chichiue?" Griffith's pink eyes seemed to be piercing Aslatiel's red ones as they gazed at him.

"Aslatiel, I will entrust you with the final Absolute Blade Art." Aslatiel was shocked by these words.

"… W-What?"

The Absolute Blade Arts of Griffith Marchosias, who was known as the strongest swordsman in the history of the Underworld and one of the 'Super Devils'. They were something that could only be created by his prodigious talent for swordsmanship and the Marchosias Clan's ability to infuse their bodies with demonic power.

"What do you mean? You already entrusted me and Lucatiel with the ultimate technique one year ago." Aslatiel said in confusion.

Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance. An anti-monster technique that had been used by Aslatiel to effortlessly defeat a fully-grown Sprite Dragon without giving it any chance to counter-attack. Anything beyond that shouldn't exist.

"Certainly, that technique is the supreme sword skill. If successful, I could probably use it to obliterate one of the 'Five Dragon Kings'." Griffith shook his head.

"But there is a final secret that I didn't teach you." Aslatiel gulped at Griffith's words.

"Why?"

"There is a reason for that. If someone who's not experienced with my Absolute Blade Arts uses it, their body won't be able to withstand it. That's also the reason why I didn't summon Lucatiel." Griffith said with a sigh.

Certainly, while Lucatiel had managed to grasp the Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, her body was weaker than Aslatiel's, causing her to suffer a great recoil every time she used it.

"Why now?" Aslatiel asked.

"You have great talent, but that has caused you to become overconfident. You'll be at a loss if you ever have to fight someone stronger than you, Aslatiel. This technique will allow you to defeat someone more powerful than yourself. Besides…"

"Besides?" Aslatiel inquired.

"It's nothing. So, without further ado." Griffith's mouth curled in a grin as he extended his hand forward, with an indigo-colored seal appearing on its back.

" **Come forth from the gates of hell! Cunning Earl who ascends to greatness, Demon Spirit Void!** " As Griffith chanted these words, an enormous amount of demonic aura caused the earth to crumble and crack.

An ominous magic circle was drawn on the ground, with a golden beam of light coming out of it. A formless lump of darkness came from the center of the circle, gradually becoming a straight sword. The beam of light swiftly covered it, forming a golden lining on the sword's hilt. Griffith grabbed it, and shortly afterwards, the magic circle disappeared and the aura subsided.

"S-Storm Bringer…" Aslatiel muttered lifelessly while staring at the pure black blade.

Vastly above a mere Demonic Sword, Storm Bringer was a Spirit Arm, the most powerful type of weapon. Ranking similarly to the weapons of Gods, Storm Bringer was the weaponized form of the Dark Earl 'Void', a particularly nasty spirit.

"It's been a whole year since we last trained together. Are you ready, my son?"

"Hmph. If this was a training session from back then, you wouldn't have asked me anything after summoning Storm Bringer." Aslatiel said while drawing his two swords.

In an instant, Griffith's silhouette disappeared. Aslatiel felt an abnormality at his right, so he swiftly blocked with his blades. The sound of clashing metal reverberated through the flower field. Griffith didn't stop there, continuing his original slash with a barrage of thrusts. Aslatiel deflected them, but he received a shallow cut on his cheek. Griffith unexpectedly took some distance and pointed Storm Bringer forward.

" **Hell Blast!** " A gigantic ray of jet-black lightning was shot from the sword's tip.

Aslatiel dodged it, but a huge portion of the flower field was destroyed without a trace.

"Oooh, not too bad. But…" Griffith once again disappeared from sight. The next sound that he heard was…

" **Absolute Blade Arts, First Form – Purple Lightning!** " A stab with god-like speed pierced Aslatiel's abdomen.

"Guhah!" The boy regurgitated blood.

"Remarkable. Instead of foolishly trying to dodge or block, you simply pushed my blade enough distance to avoid a lethal hit. Still, I held back, stand up." On Griffith's lecture, Aslatiel lifted himself off the ground, with his legs shaking.

"Chichiue, I don't like making ladies wait for me." Aslatiel replied with a fearless smile while wiping blood off the corner of his lips.

"Really? Then I suppose I'll teach you the ultimate Absolute Blade Art quickly." Griffith said while laughing lightly.

The point of the jet-black blade slowly aimed at Aslatiel's forehead, sending shivers down his spine.

"Listen well, I won't show you the secret more than once. Grasp its nature in that one strike."

"Only one time?" Aslatiel complained childishly.

"What it means is that it will be impossible if you cannot grasp it after just once." Griffith informed him in a piercingly cold tone.

"… Very well." Aslatiel made a stance with his two swords, making Griffith smile once again.

"There's no use holding back. Come at me with all you've got." Griffith relaxed his stance, apparently intending to take on his son's onslaught.

Aslatiel narrowed his eyes, infusing his body as well as his swords with all the demonic power he could. He then charged forward as if to split the wind.

 _(The strongest sword technique I can use…)_

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Destructive Form – Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, Eighteen Consecutive Strikes!** "

Countless slashes scattered through the air, making the white flowers move from side to side. The flashes caused by Aslatiel's blades, resembling the blooming of a flower, boasted absolute killing power. Properly speaking, this was a technique intended for fighting powerful creatures, not other swordsmen. However, the strongest swordsman in the Underworld, stopped all of that with his black sword. Aslatiel was flabbergasted, but he soon came to know the answer.

 _(I-It can't be!)_

Griffith's body was giving out faint luminescence. It was the glow of the demonic power infused in his body. It would be a different story if it was aura gushing out of him, but this demonic power was purposely kept inside the muscles in order to increase physical prowess, and it was still overflowing enough to be seen with the naked eye. Aslatiel wondered if this was a special ability of Void, the consciousness inside Storm Bringer.

 _(No, it's not that!)_

Aslatiel came to a realization. Griffith was matching his demonic power to Aslatiel's demonic power. Theoretically, if one were to completely match their opponent's movements, breathing and energy flow, one could make the opponent's demonic power which would normally be repelled one's own.

 _(I get it… The final Absolute Blade Art's secret…)_

The countless repelled sparks, the power of the eighteen lethal blows. The instant the final sword blow landed. Aslatiel understood, the truth about the final Absolute Blade Art.

 _(It's coming!)_

Aslatiel had put all of his demonic power in this attack. That enormous power, along with Griffith's own, was contained in Storm Bringer. Evasion was impossible, he instinctively understood that. Aslatiel hopelessly tried to block with his two swords as Griffith's lips moved slightly.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Final Form – Last Strike!** "

Aslatiel's swords were effortlessly cut through, with the glinting tip of Storm Bringer cleanly piercing his chest.

* * *

Absolute Blade Arts, Final Form – Last Strike.

"You absorb your opponent's demonic power and then hit hard with a counter, huh? For Chichiue's ultimate sword technique, that's unexpectedly simple." Aslatiel muttered while laying spread-eagled on the soft white flowers.

He had been healed by a bottle of Phoenix Tears that Griffith had brought. The first thing he saw after recovering consciousness was the aftermath of the technique. A part of the flower field even larger than the one destroyed by Storm Bringer's 'Hell Blast' had been blown away. Feeling exhausted both due to the battle and this sight, Aslatiel had decided to rest on the remaining flowers.

"By the way, can I use it to absorb other types of energy? Not all of my opponents will be Devil swordsmen."

"Theoretically, if you completely understand the properties of the respective type of energy, it should be possible. However, for obvious reasons, don't try to absorb holy power. Does this question mean that you got the hang of it?" Griffith asked while looking at the sky.

"Yeah, more or less." The feeling of having that ultimate attack tear into his body was carved into Aslatiel's memory.

 _(But… Can I actually use it?)_

It might be obvious, but just seeing a technique wasn't enough to master it. If you managed to pull it off, you could defeat a stronger opponent, but it was a double-edged sword, as a single mistake could mean the end of everything. So it was definitely not a skill Aslatiel could use carelessly.

"Ah, I see." Griffith chuckled a bit before remembering something.

"Didn't you say that you were making some ladies wait?" Aslatiel froze at these words.

"Crap! And I still have to take a bath and change out of these sweaty clothes! S-See you, Chichiue!" Aslatiel swiftly left after saying goodbye.

* * *

"And with this, is this… Checkmate?"

"I-It can't be…"

"Impossible!"

"Hooray! Onii-sama finally defeated Sona-oneesama!"

Just as they had said, the impossible had happened. Sona Sitri had lost for the first time in chess, and to none other than Aslatiel Marchosias. After he finished training with his father, Aslatiel had swiftly bathed, changed his clothes for an attire fitting for a boy of nobility and had swiftly traveled to Rias' room in the Gremory castle. After the group of five played for a while, Sona challenged Aslatiel to a game of chess. This wasn't uncommon, Sona and Aslatiel had been playing chess together since they were toddlers, with Sona winning every single time. However, this particular match was the exception. The black-haired girl stared at the board for a while, still not believing what had happened. She then looked at Aslatiel with a determined face.

"Finally, Aslatiel. I can acknowledge you." A question mark appeared on Aslatiel's head.

"What do you mean, Sona-nee?"

"I-I… W-What I'm trying to say is…" Sona struggled to get the words out as her face became increasingly redder.

Meanwhile, Rias covered her mouth in an 'oh my' gesture, Ravel froze with a shocked look on her face and Lucatiel stared expectantly with a smile. They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Aslatiel, Lucatiel. Time to go." A sweet, yet mature voice was heard.

Its source was a remarkably beautiful woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She had long, untied golden blonde hair, large eyes with blood-red irises and was dressed in a royal-looking red dress. She stopped to look at the scene she had interrupted and a teasing grin appeared on her face.

"Oh my. Did I interrupt something important, Sona-chan?"

"I-It's nothing, Anastacia-sama!" Sona jumped back with a face as red as a tomato, Rias giggled and Ravel sighed in relief.

"Well, Hahaue is here. I'm sorry, Sona-nee, you'll have to explain why you are acknowledging me next time. Let's go, Lucatiel." Aslatiel said while getting up from the floor.

"Coming, Onii-sama." Lucatiel followed after him, and soon after, Anastacia Marchosias (née Bael) and the two children left the Gremory castle.

* * *

"Why did we have to leave so early, Okaa-sama!? We were having so much fun!" Lucatiel complained.

"Is that so? Ufufu, I apologize." Anastacia laughed lightly.

They continued to talk and joke on their way to the Marchosias castle, but when they arrived, the sight was nothing like they expected.

"W-What?" Aslatiel muttered lifelessly.

Orange flames adorned the violet sky of the Underworld. Debris could be found here and there, clouds of dust that seemed to be eternal, a few screams that were swiftly silenced. The castle of the Marquis Marchosias was now a shadow of its former self.

"I-It can't be… Are we being attacked?" Lucatiel asked her mother dependently, but she couldn't muster any words.

Aslatiel took out his wings, preparing himself for venturing into the inferno. Lucatiel tried to stop him.

"Onii-sama! Don't go! Let's just wait for Otou-sama to come back!"

"And leave Milla, Natalia and Claude to die!? I have to save them!" The ashen-haired boy swiftly departed after saying these words.

* * *

"Hah!" A teenage girl dressed in a maid outfit yelled as she kicked a piece of falling debris into pieces.

She then started to pant, being visibly exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Natalia-sama." Another girl, also dressed in a maid outfit, apologized with a voice on the verge of tears.

This one looked around seven years old, had long, wavy brown hair and heterochromia, with her right eye being blue, and the left one being yellow.

"D-Don't worry about it, Milla. I'll protect you so you don't have to use your 'eye'." In spite of her fatigue, Natalia smiled at her younger companion.

"*sniff* E-Everyone died b-because I couldn't use it…" Milla cried painfully, with Natalia being unable to comfort her.

Suddenly, a large fragment of rubble just above her crumbled and began to fall down. Natalia realized she wouldn't be able to destroy it in time.

"Milla! Run!" The loud sound of crumbling rock echoed through the air.

However, Natalia noticed that Milla had disappeared just before the piece of debris hit the ground. She looked at her right, and saw the brown-haired girl being carried bridal-style by a silver-haired boy she knew very well.

"A-Aslatiel-sama!?" Natalia couldn't believe her eyes.

"Phew. That was close, Milla was almost turned into a pancake there. To get this hurt protecting the castle, I cannot thank you enough, Natalia." Aslatiel said while putting Milla on the ground.

"Aslatiel-sama! You have to run away!" Natalia said frantically.

"I won't. I may not have any swords right now, but my Power of Destruction should be enough to blow up whoever's attacking us." As he uttered these words, a red aura started to gush from the boy's body.

"That's the problem! We're being attacked by your-" She was interrupted by a loud thunder.

Jet-black lightning completely destroyed the place they were at. Aslatiel dodged it instinctively while taking Natalia and Milla in his arms, not noticing the destructive ray until then.

"B-Black lightning?"

"How are you doing, Aslatiel?" A soft male voice reached his eardrums.

Milla had lost consciousness, but Natalia looked away with tears appearing in her eyes, unable to watch the unfolding scene. Storm Bringer in hand, Griffith Marchosias appeared as the dust cleared.

"Chichiue! What do you think you're doing!? That attack could've hit us!"

"Really? You're reflexes are remarkable, I intended for that to hit."

"W-What do you mean!? There's no time for a training session! We have to go after the attackers." Griffith laughed lightly at Aslatiel's words.

"Come on, Aslatiel, You're a smart boy. Do you feel any aura besides my own?" Aslatiel did as he was told.

He couldn't find the presence of most of the butlers, maids and members of the clan, but more important than that, he couldn't find the presence of the 'attacker'.

"N-No… It can't be…"

"It is. All of this, the destruction of the castle, the murder of the members of the Marchosias Clan. This is all my doing." Griffith stated coldly.

Aslatiel fell in complete silence. He didn't want to believe it, but it made perfect sense. He couldn't sense a single trace of demonic power that didn't belong to Griffith, and also couldn't feel a disruption in his aura, so Griffith being controlled by magic was out of the question. Little by little, the blood traces on Storm Bringer were robbing him of his sanity. Aslatiel fell to his knees, realizing the undeniable truth. Griffith Marchosias had slaughtered his own clan by himself.

"A-Aslatiel-sama." Natalia tried to comfort him, but she knew it was useless.

Aslatiel just stood on his knees, with lifeless eyes and an unreadable face. The only traces of emotion that could be observed were the tears that fell all the way to his chin.

"Aslatiel-sama! Aslatiel-sama, answer me!" The girl yelled to the top of her lungs.

"It's no use. His mind is completely broken." Natalia glared at Griffith with profound hatred.

"How could you do this to him, Griffith-sama!? He's your own son!"

"And your point is?" Natalia couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel.

"Natalia, I am a Devil before I am a father, this is something I have to do. Still, if he's suffering as much as you imply…" Griffith disappeared from sight.

"… Would a mercy killing please you?" Before she could react, Griffith had appeared just in front of them and was bringing his black sword down.

Natalia hugged Aslatiel protectively, but she never felt the blade cutting her flesh. Instead, the sound of clashing metal was clearly heard. She looked up, and saw Claude blocking Storm Bringer with his own sword.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, Natalia-chan." The elderly man's smile made her feel somewhat at ease.

"Claude… Are you rejecting 'us'?" After jumping back and taking some distance, Griffith said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Griffith-sama, but we can't accept this." As soon as Claude said this, Lester, Felicia, Crowley and Zane appeared by his side, all with their swords unsheathed.

"Bocchan will grow up to be someone great, we can't let him die here!" Lester laughed heartily as he said this.

"I too am looking forward to Waka's growth. He'll surely become a dreamboat, ufufu." Felicia laughed while modestly covering her mouth.

"Waka's story will surely be an amusing one, we cannot allow it to end here." Crowley said in a carefree manner.

"Griffith-dono, we owe our very lives to you, but this alone, we cannot allow." Zane stated in his usual serious tone.

Griffith looked surprised for a second, but then laughed lightly.

"Ah, to think it would come to this. Very well, 'Five Infernal Swords', this is my last mission for you. Kill me or die trying." Griffith's aura started to gush out of his body, forming the vague shape of a falcon around him.

"Natalia-chan, take Waka-dono and Milla-chan and run away from here." Natalia blinked in response to this.

"B-But, Claude-sama…"

"Do it!" Claude yelled in an uncharacteristically strong voice.

Natalia was briefly taken aback, but complied. She took the unconscious Milla and the broken Aslatiel, took out her wings and flew away.

* * *

"Okaa-sama, look! Natalia-oneesama is coming!" Lucatiel said excitedly to her mother.

Natalia landed roughly on the ground, panting for air. Anastacia asked her worriedly.

"Natalia! What happened!?" Natalia broke down in tears.

"G-Griffith-sama… H-H-He… *sniff*" Somehow, Anastacia managed to infer what had happened, as she stood on the spot with a lifeless face, while Lucatiel looked from one to another with a puzzled expression.

From that day on, the 'Five Infernal Swords' were no more, and the boy known as Aslatiel Marchosias changed for the worse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Past** **Life.1** **Faint** **Light**

* * *

Rias entered the castle, closing the door behind her. She had an expression on the verge of tears, and walked while dragging her feet. She heard her brother slowly walking to her side.

"Onii-sama…"

"How is he?" The Maou asked with a worried face.

"… It's as if he's disconnected from reality. He responds when I talk to him, but not a single emotion can be felt. And his eyes… His e-eyes…" Rias finally broke down in tears, with her brother trying to comfort her.

One week had passed since Griffith Marchosias, or 'The Berserker', as people had begun to call him, killed the 'Five Infernal Swords' and his clan by himself. After the tragic incident, Lord Gremory and his wife, seeing that they had nowhere else to go, had offered to take in Anastacia and her children, along with the two surviving maids. Anastacia, in spite of her inner pain, was putting up a strong front that was helping Lucatiel recover more quickly. Sadly, this was not the case for Aslatiel, who had heard of the betrayal from the man himself. Rias' sobbing was interrupted by strong steps.

"Where is he?" A boy around thirteen years old, with short black hair, violet eyes and an unnaturally tall and muscular build asked with a strong voice.

"Sairaorg…" Rias recognized the voice, and pointed to the door that led to the garden.

"Thank you, Rias." Sairaorg Bael continued to walk and roughly opened the door.

He was there. Sitting lifelessly on the grass, some birds on his shoulders and with the wind moving his shaggy silver hair, Aslatiel Marchosias remained motionless. The scene resembled a painting, but its only effect was invoking Sairaorg's anger.

"Hey! Aslatiel!" He yelled strongly.

Aslatiel slowly turned his head in his direction, causing the birds on his shoulders to fly away. Sairaorg was briefly taken aback by his completely hollow eyes, resembling in no way those he remembered.

"… Sairaorg." Aslatiel muttered without emotion.

Sairaorg quickly walked up to him and spoke with a rather angry voice.

"Come on! Stand up! Who's gonna support Lucatiel if you're like this!?" Aslatiel looked at the floor again.

"I'm not implying that I understand how you feel, but you'll never be at peace like this! Those who died wouldn't want you to brood all of the time! They wanted you to live happily, that's why Claude put his life on the line for you!" Sairaorg waited several seconds, but there was still no answer from the broken boy.

He gritted his teeth and grabbed Aslatiel by the collar of his shirt.

"Aslatiel! Quit being silent and say something." Sairaorg yelled, causing some drops of spit to fall on Aslatiel's cheeks.

"... It's... Enough already... I'm tired... I want to rest..." The answer sounded so empty, so devoid of life, Sairaorg was dumbfounded.

"FUCK YOU!" His fist connected squarely with Aslatiel's face, making a loud noise and sending him flying a few meters.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Sairaorg shouted as repeatedly punched Aslatiel.

His silver hair was being gradually stained with blood, he crashed into the marble structures time and time again and his face slowly swelled. Nevertheless, no matter how much Sairaorg's punches hurt, Aslatiel didn't fight back. It remained like this for a few minutes, until finally, Sairaorg gave up.

"... Tch! Fine, have it your way." After glancing one last time at the bloody and battered boy on the floor, Sairaorg Bael left.

* * *

Rias, who had stopped crying, saw Sairaorg coming back from the yard. Profound anger and sadness could be seen on his face. She frantically ran towards him, worry made apparent in her steps.

"Sairaorg! I heard some loud noises, what happened back there? Is Aslatiel fine now?"

"... Give it up." Rias' shock was clearly seen.

"If you still want to try, suit yourself. But still, let me tell you something Hahaue told me a few years ago. No one can save a person who is dead even though he's still alive. Whether Aslatiel comes back or not, it depends on him, and we can't do anything about it. Bye." After saying this, Sairaorg left the Gremory castle to go back to the countryside.

Rias remained still for several seconds, but ultimately fell to her knees. Warm tears stained the floor once again.

* * *

Aslatiel remained motionless, not paying attention to his body's pain or to the blood stains in his vicinity. If you asked him, he would not remember that his remaining family, Sona, Ravel, Rias and recently Sairorg had visited him with hopes of comforting him. Without him thinking about anything in particular, a dark presence started to converge at his side.

 **{Look at you here, broken and battered like an abandoned puppy. Hilarious.}** The shapeless black miasma spoke with an otherworldly voice, unlike any he had heard.

"... What are you?" Instead of panicking like a normal person would, Aslatiel simply gave the black fog these words along with a sideways glance.

 **{My identity is not important, what matters is that you've become boring. Of all the time I've been watching you, I've never seen such a pathetic display. I recommend that you get up and do something interesting, before I decide to eat you...}** After saying these words, the miasma dissipated, leaving no trace behind.

Aslatiel didn't think about this strange phenomenon too much, instead deciding to sleep the hours away.

And like this, life continued for half a year.

* * *

(Six months later...)

"Stop complaining."

"Why don't you just tell me what this is about?" Aslatiel said as Rias dragged him by his hand.

Months had already passed, and naturally, Aslatiel's situation was better, or so it seemed. He was now able to interact normally with people, but his lack of emotion was as apparent as the void in his eyes. He behaved with so little motivation that it saddened people around him. However, the consensus was that this was better than him spending the day without even moving.

"I already told you it's a surprise. Don't worry about it, it will be a pleasant one." Rias smiled warmly at him, but his dull gaze remained as it was.

They reached a room with a big gate with ornate decorations. Rias took out a somewhat large key from her white sock and promptly introduced it in the keyhole, turning it a whole 180 degrees before it finally unlocked the door. The gate opened easily after being unlocked, revealing that it was probably used frequently. Rias took Aslatiel inside, still pulling his hand. He looked around a bit, and for the first time in months, his eyes got some light back. He was staring at a somewhat dusty wooden object with four white lines running from one thin end to a wide one. A long stick with a string similar to those in the wooden article laid near it.

 _(That's... My old violin...)_

"Surprising, right? I stole this key from Onii-sama when he wasn't looking, and after trying it on every locked door I could find in the castle, I found it opens the way to this room. It seems some of your remaining things are stored here, including your violin." Rias said while puffing her still undeveloped chest proudly.

"Well, thank you, I guess." They waited a few seconds like that, as if Rias expected Aslatiel to say something more. She then stood in front of him and looked straight at his eyes.

"Aslatiel, play a piece with me."

"What? Like, you on the piano and me on the violin?" He knew Rias was rather spoiled, but even she wouldn't go to such an extent for just some entertainment.

"Of course. We'll even play Bach's Air on the G-String, just like before." For a reason that was very enigmatic for their families, Aslatiel and Rias always preferred human composers to Devil composers. Nevertheless, they were so good at playing their respective instruments that this quirk was ignored.

"... I can't." Aslatiel looked away a bit as he said this.

"Why?"

"I'm completely out of practice, I'll just be an inconvenience for you."

"Don't worry about that, playing an instrument is something you don't forget. Besides, even if you miss a few notes, it's not as if we're in front of an audience."

"Still, I-" Aslatiel felt his sleeve being pulled. He looked ahead again, and saw Rias' turquoise eyes looking straight at him, as if staring at his soul.

"Please." She asked pleadingly.

Aslatiel was at a loss, but laughed lightly. His first laugh in months.

 _(Of course... After all, she's just a spoiled child...)_

He nodded, making Rias smile.

* * *

Rias' piano was located in a somewhat large room with only two windows. It was very clean but the keys had signals of frequent use. Rias happily sat on the chair and placed her feet on the pedals. Aslatiel made use of some special towels to clean the dusty violin and the bow, tuned it and placed it between his chin and his left shoulder.

"Rias-nee, could we play Beethoven's Spring Sonata instead of Air on the G-String?" Rias was surprised by this request.

"That's a somewhat long piece, are you sure?"

"... Yes." He felt a strange comfort when he placed the bow on the violin's strings. Rias noticed it and smiled warmly.

"Ok, in F major, right?"

"As usual." Aslatiel closed his eyes for around five seconds, then began to play.

Violin and piano moved in unison, like two ribbons circling around each other. Aslatiel's bow moved smoothly over the strings, with moves akin to those of the most renowned violinists. Rias didn't fall behind, however. Her fingers moved with an almost abnormal fluidity and precision, making no noise on the pressed keys. On the room just above them, Sirzechs listened attentively to the sonata with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Aslatiel was now only aware of the sounds of the violin and the piano. He was playing almost subconsciously, matching the piano's notes with flawless precision and taking the initiative when he felt like it, knowing that Rias would effortlessly match him.

 _(So relaxing... So cheerful... This is, fun...)_

Aslatiel's smile became more apparent, Rias felt happy and fulfilled. For the first time, her efforts to cheer Aslatiel up had some fruits.

* * *

After more than twenty minutes, the sonata ended. Aslatiel and Rias were now sitting on a large cushioned chair and drinking some water.

"Phew, that was so fun. We need to do this more often." Rias said while happily moving her legs back and forth.

"... Thank you, Rias-nee. This is the most fun I've had in a long time. You're the best." Not expecting Aslatiel's sudden display of gratitude, Rias blushed heavily.

"U-Uh, yeah. Um, y-you're welcome." She then stood up from the chair and went to her piano.

"Hm? Ah, so troublesome..." Aslatiel went to her side upon hearing this.

"What's the problem?"

"One of the keys has a nick. Could you go get a replacement in my room?" She asked while lightly stroking the nick with her index finger.

"Mm, ok." He gently closed the door upon his exit.

"So obedient and calm, that's unlike his former self. It seems he still needs more work." Rias muttered with downcast eyes.

* * *

Aslatiel walked calmly through the hallways of the Gremory castle. While the musical piece with Rias had had a remarkable effect on him, his eyes still had their now usual lack of light. He wondered when had the castle become so familiar to him, with a bitter smile appearing on his face shortly afterwards.

"Rias-nee's room should be around this corner…" Aslatiel said apathetically.

He turned to the right, and saw a wooden door with intricate decorations. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door, revealing a completely unexpected sight.

A young girl with long black hair was sitting on Rias' bed. She looked around Aslatiel's age, maybe a bit older. She was dressed in an outfit that Aslatiel found strange, however, he was ignorant of the wear of common folk, so he ignored it. The girl turned her face towards him in surprise, revealing her amethyst-like violet eyes. Aslatiel was mesmerized by this girl, he had never seen something similar. Only one word traversed his mind in response to this view.

 _(Beautiful…)_

Seemingly uncomfortable by his staring, the girl started to speak.

"U-Um, w-who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing… S-Sorry! Pardon my manners, my name is Aslatiel." His mother had taught him to always be polite to all ladies, and Aslatiel had been rude to one even before introducing himself. He berated himself mentally.

"Y-You don't have to apologize… W-Why are you here?" It wasn't hard to deduce that this girl was afraid of strangers, still, child that he was, Aslatiel spoke to her normally.

"Rias-nee asked me to fetch something for her." Upon hearing a familiar name, the girl's face brightened.

"Do you know Rias?"

"I'm her cousin. However, I haven't seen you around here, who are you?" Aslatiel was still wary of her.

"I-I'm Rias' friend… I think…" The girl looked down timidly.

"And your name?"

"It's… Akeno."

 _(Akeno? Strange name, it sounds similar to the names of those people Rias-nee admires so much. What was their name? Japanese?)_

"Ok. Nice to meet you, Akeno." He greeted her while bowing in a way similar to European aristocracy.

"T-The pleasure is mine." Akeno also bowed, but her way of doing it was somewhat different.

"Would it bother you if I come in? As I said before, Rias-nee told me to get something for her."

"Um, if Rias gave you permission, you don't have to mind me." Aslatiel entered the room upon hearing her approval.

Rias' room, as expected of a young lady of nobility, was remarkably big. Even though the Rias' bed was King-sized, the room's dimensions allowed Aslatiel to move around easily. However, something was unusual.

"Did you clean the room? Rias-nee's room is usually full of misplaced plush toys and cushions."

"Y-Yes. Since I spend most of my time here, I put things back in their place when Rias goes out." Akeno seemed somewhat happy that the positive change was due to her.

"Hmm, then, do you know where her replacement piano keys are?" Aslatiel asked, not wanting to waste more time than necessary.

"Oh! Those are over here..." Akeno got up from the bed and walked towards a certain drawer.

"Um, are you looking for a white key or a black one?" She asked while fumbling a bit through it.

"A white one." Aslatiel looked at the black hair framing the sides of her face with a certain captivation.

"Mm-hmm. Ah! Here it is." She grabbed a new-looking white piano key and closed the drawer. However, her hair was pulled painfully by this action.

"Iya!" Akeno yelled.

"What's wrong?" Aslatiel said with unusual concern.

"I accidentally pulled my hair while closing the drawer. Mm, now some strands are tangled in a screw..." She didn't notice Aslatiel walking to her side.

"Here, let me help you." Akeno, unaccustomed to contact with other people (especially those of the opposite sex), yelped cutely from his sudden proximity. Aslatiel carefully untangled Akeno's hair from the screw where it was stuck, not wanting to cause her more pain.

"And there it is. It would be a shame if such beautiful black hair was damaged." He said with a bitter smile.

"Th-Thank you, here's the key..." Akeno handed Aslatiel the small white object while blushing a deep scarlet.

Aslatiel took the key and checked it one last time for any nick. He found nothing, except for the faint shine of the sun's light on it.

"This is perfect, you have my gratitude. Well, I have to go. I hope to see you again, Aken-" Akeno had grabbed his hand as he turned around to leave.

"H-Huh? Ah!" Realizing what she had done, she quickly let Aslatiel go as she flushed bright red.

"Do you need me for something?" Aslatiel asked.

"U-Um..." Akeno was struggling to get something out, but it was apparently difficult. Nevertheless, Aslatiel waited patiently.

"I-IjustarrivedhereandIdon'thaveanyfriendsexceptforRiashoweverI'mgoingtogetmyownroomsoonsocouldyouvisitmetheresometime!?" Akeno yelled incomprehensibly.

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat?"

"U-Um. I just arrived here and I don't have any friends except for Rias. However, I-I'm going to get my own room soon, so, c-could you visit me there sometime?" She finished with a somewhat pleading smile, made more charming by the blush on her cheeks.

"Sure. Count on it." Aslatiel said as he recovered some of his childish expression.

"Huh? Th-Thank you!" Akeno said happily.

"My room is going to be in this part of the castle..." She said as she started to draw a vague map on a piece of paper she found nearby.

"Thank you. I'll go see you soon." Aslatiel said as he grabbed the map and left.

Akeno continued staring at the door, some seconds after he left, happy that she had made a new friend.

 _(You were right, Kaa-sama. I did make friends...)_

"Aslatiel-kun..." She muttered the boy's name, finding it a bit difficult to pronounce, but liking it nonetheless.

* * *

Without Rias' knowledge, Akeno managed to send Aslatiel a note on the day she got her own room in the castle. He visited her the day after, and from then on, he visited her at least once a week for a whole three months. Instead of playing like normal kids of their age, most of their interactions were limited to talking, and they usually degenerated in Akeno talking about the human world and Aslatiel listening like a toddler to a man dressed in a superhero costume.

"Oh! And there are plenty of books too. I normally read Japanese ones, but Kaa-sama had also some Western ones that were very interesting. I learned a lot about animals and the wonders of the world, such as the Niagara Falls." She reminisced happily.

"And storybooks?"

"Huh?" She was surprised by this question.

"Are there storybooks in the human world?" Aslatiel asked with a child-like intensity.

"Y-Yeah. There are many."

"Great! Could you tell me a story of the human world?" He said pleadingly.

"Ara, ara. So unsightly, Aslatiel-kun." Akeno teased, for the first time showing symptoms of her future 'S' personality.

"Please, Akeno. I like stories." He begged, she complied.

"Alright. I-I don't know if I'm a good storyteller, but I'll try my best." Aslatiel sat attentively and Akeno cleared her throat with some coughs.

"Ok. Once upon a time, there was a wolf, and this wolf was all alone..." She began reciting the story, and Aslatiel's eyes widened in interest.

Objectively speaking, Akeno's storytelling technique was quite poor. Nevertheless, recalling and imitating the gestures her mother, Shuri, used back then (and subconsciously using some mannerisms from her father, Baraqiel), Akeno continued with confidence. Halfway through the story, Akeno saw a wet shine on Aslatiel's red eyes.

"Aslatiel-kun, are you crying?"

"Wha? N-No." He hurriedly wiped his eyes with his sleeve while blushing slightly.

"Ufufu, you're so cute." Aslatiel pouted slightly at this. After laughing a bit more, Akeno continued with the story.

Unknown to the two of them, by not knowing the other's problems and interacting normally, they were gradually healing each other's wounds.

* * *

This day, Aslatiel was particularly looking forward to visiting Akeno, as he had prepared something beforehand. Lucatiel noticed his unusually happy face, and spoke.

"Onii-sama, why do you look so cheerful today?" Everyone had noticed Aslatiel's rapid recovery over the last three months, but said nothing to him.

"Hm? I don't know, maybe because I am together with my cute little sister." He said as he stroked her soft silver hair.

"Mm. Geez, Onii-sama! You know I don't like it when you treat me like a little child." Lucatiel blushed slightly as she fixed the loose strands of her hair.

"Hahaha, I know, I know..." Aslatiel looked down somberly for a few seconds. He then said.

"Hey, Lucatiel. Hahaue told me you have taken up your sword training again."

"... Yes. After all, I want to be able to defend myself sometimes." She said with the noble poise she had inherited from her mother.

"But don't you remember the reason you were unable to complete your training? While you can grasp any technique as fast as I can, if not faster, at some point your body wil not be able to take it anymore!" Lucatiel had been blessed with a swordsmanship talent equal to her brother's, but had been cursed with a weak body that made her unable to fully use that potential.

"When that moment comes, I don't have to worry, since Onii-sama will protect me like he always has!" Lucatiel said with a wide toothed grin.

"... Yeah, count on it." Aslatiel replied with a similar smile.

* * *

"I'm coming in." Aslatiel said after he sensed no one other than Akeno in the room.

"Aslatiel-kun? Didn't you visit the day before yesterday?" Akeno said after the initial surprise disappeared.

"Yes, but I only got this yesterday, and I couldn't wait to give it to you." As he said this, the ashen-haired boy took out an orange ribbon from his shirt pocket.

"A ribbon? Is that a gift, for me?" Akeno asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Yes. I really like your long black hair, but I'm sure it is somewhat inconvenient for you. For example, back when we first met, you fetched a piano key for me and ended up pulling your hair while closing the drawer. If you use this ribbon, you could fix most of the trouble brought by having long hair-" He was interrupted by a sobbing sound.

He looked at the sound's source and witnessed Akeno trying to wipe her overflowing tears. He felt as if his heart had been roughly grasped. Had he done something wrong? And if he did, what was it?

"W-What's the matter?" Aslatiel asked with a worried face.

"I-It's nothing *sniff*. It's just that... You noticed such a small thing, and remembered until now. I-I'm so happy." She said with an honest smile.

"R-Really? Phew, I thought I had hurt you in some way." Aslatiel sighed in relief.

An awkward silence followed, but Akeno broke it soon after.

"... Could I try it on right now?"

"S-Sure." He handed her the orange ribbon.

Akeno hadn't used a ribbon before, so she spent a few seconds looking at it to identify how it worked. She didn't spend long on this, and finally used it to tie her hair in a simple ponytail.

"Well? How is it?" She asked while smiling.

"Um, you look good, I suppose." Aslatiel looked away with a small blush. Akeno's smile became a mischievous grin.

"'Ah! Akeno-chan looks so cute with her new ribbon that I could die! I just wanna take her in my arms and-'"

"I-I wasn't thinking that, you simpleton!" He shouted with a bright red face as Akeno laughed.

"... Hey, Aslatiel-kun. Could you come closer?' She asked after she stopped laughing.

"Huh? Um, sure." Aslatiel sat down on Akeno's bed and looked at her.

"Now, close your eyes." Aslatiel complied at her request.

A few seconds passed, and he knew she was a bit flustered, but almost immediately after, he felt a light touch on his cheek. Aslatiel was startled and opened his eyes. He saw Akeno touching her lips with a shy expression, and suddenly realized what she had done.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Aslatiel felt his face heating up.

"Take that as my thanks." She giggled a bit more at the shocked look on Aslatiel's face.

"A-Anyway! I came here just to give you the ribbon, so I suppose I should go back. After all, Lucatiel is waiting for me." Aslatiel tried to shrug it off, but his red face denoted that Akeno's display of gratitude had shaken him up quite a bit.

"Of course, don't let me keep you here." Akeno was handling it much better, but it was clear that it had taken a great amount of courage to kiss him.

"B-Bye." Aslatiel stood up from the bed and made his way towards the door.

"I love you, Aslatiel-kun." Akeno said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nope. Go ahead, you shouldn't keep your sister waiting." Akeno smiled warmly.

Aslatiel nodded at her and left the room. Soon after, Akeno buried her face on her pillow and started rolling on her bed.

"Waaaaah! Why did I do something so embarrassing!? What if he thinks I'm weird!? Waaaaah!"

Aslatiel continued to visit Akeno as he had done since their first meeting, but, other than Akeno always wearing the orange ribbon, no one brought up this day. Unfortunately, with no one to curse other than God's whims or the Devil's cruelty, tragedy would again befall this boy in three months time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Past Life.2 Shattered Heaven**

* * *

Stone shards traveled at great speed in the air, hitting some unfortunate birds. The wind blew wildly and dust clouds covered many places. Aslatiel Bael stood panting in the middle of them, with his mother, Anastacia Bael nearby.

"H-How was that?" He said with a tired voice.

"It's not bad, but you can do better. Remember, you don't have to exert your body so much when using the Power of Destruction. Instead, if you let it flow like water on a canal, you will find it easier to aim and condense. Like this." After she said this, Anastacia Bael shot an enormous amount of Power of Destruction to a particular place. The explosion produced dwarfed that of Aslatiel's. Upon seeing his mother's power, Aslatiel knelt on the floor and punched the ground.

"Damn it!"

"Instead of lamenting yourself, try to implement what I told you in your regime. At any rate, why did you ask me to train you?" Anastacia asked.

"It would be an insult to my heritage if I only depended on swordsmanship, when I have such a gift in the Power of Destruction. I have to become stronger so I can protect Hahaue and Lucatiel." Aslatiel said with determination.

Anastacia was initially surprised by this, her red eyes widening, but soon afterwards, she started to chuckle.

"Fufu, those are some big words for someone who is still weaker than me." Aslatiel felt his pride being destroyed.

"Um, Hahaue... I have a favor to ask of you." Aslatiel changed the subject.

"What is it?" It was strange for Aslatiel to ask for anything, so Anastacia was somewhat curious.

"... One of these days, if it presents no problem... C-Could we visit the human world together with Lucatiel?" She was surprised by this request. Since hearing so much about it from Akeno, Aslatiel had developed this small wish to visit the human world, especially Japan, where Akeno came from.

"I-I mean, I understand if it's too troublesome. I'm being such a spoiled kid, I know..." Aslatiel scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"... Ok." He suddenly felt his head being pressed against a generous bosom. Anastacia Bael was hugging her son gently.

"I'll comply with your request. But in return, if the time comes when I'm unable to do anything, I want you, Aslatiel, to protect me. Can you promise me that?" She said with a smile as warm as the sun.

"Yes!" Aslatiel declared.

"Thank you. Now, let's resume our training."

* * *

Night time. Aslatiel Marchosias was still on the green fields in the castle's vicinity, gazing at the almost full moon with lost eyes. He couldn't help but remember 'that' day with the current scenery. Only at these moments, when he was all alone, he could feel the stream of repressed hatred and sorrow crawling up inside him, like a merciless snake.

Aslatiel saw the 'Five Infernal Swords' waving their hands at him, their empty eye sockets dripping blood, limbs missing and their torsos marked with almost identical slash marks. Their heads were suddenly sliced of, but continued staring at him with almost innocent-looking smiles. Claude's head landed right before him, emitting a guttural sound from his mouth. Everything suddenly disappeared in a flash of black lightning, and Aslatiel only saw two pink lights in the distance.

He wondered when was the moment where he took these hallucinations as common phenomena, but he was taken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice with accompanying light steps.

"Aren't you cold?" The maid Natalia asked the young boy.

"Not really. Would you like to look at the scenery with me?"

"... Ok." The girl complied and sat by his side, her turquoise hair moving a bit thanks to the wind.

Aslatiel and Natalia were unusually close for what would've been expected of a noble Devil and a maid with no special qualities except for her natural beauty and combat capabilities, this was probably due to her having taken care of him since he was three years old. At the time, Natalia had been sold to the Marchosias Clan by her father, who was of lower nobility. After all, she was the daughter of one of his mistresses, so leaving her with other people would not be much trouble. She didn't have much talent for household chores, so the duty of taking care of the young Marchosias heir had befallen her. Unexpectedly, the two grew close in a way similar, yet different from siblings. This made Natalia the one servant whom Aslatiel could speak to like a friend on equal standing.

"Do you have any specific business with me?" Natalia was slightly hurt by his coldness.

"... I'll tell you about it later." Despite being four years older than him, the maid was finding it difficult to talk to her master.

"... It will probably be a full moon the day after tomorrow." Natalia fell silent when he said this.

She knew that despite his strange recovery, Aslatiel had definitively changed after that day one year ago. If there was one positive thing about committing the troublesome sin of becoming her young master's friend, it would be that she could read him like an open book, noticing any semi-permanent change in his psyche, no matter how small. It was painful to look at him like this, so she decided to break the silence with a certain strategy.

"W-Would you mind if I sing a bit?" Natalia asked with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Huh? You mean it?" Aslatiel instantly lost his melancholic expression at these words.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Really!? By all means do it! You're such a good singer that I could hear you from dawn until dusk, but I never asked you since you're so embarrassed by it." Natalia's cheeks turned crimson because of Aslatiel's enthusiasm.

"I-It's even more embarrassing if you look forward to it that much!"

"Ah, Natalia is going to sing just for me. I could die happy right now." Aslatiel said with a dreamy expression.

Natalia's face turned redder, but after a few seconds she started to sing. At least she knew that she had made Aslatiel happy.

* * *

"I'm here, Sirzechs-sama." Aslatiel said as he entered the Maou's quarters.

After Aslatiel forced her to sing for one hour straight, Natalia revealed her original purpose was to let him know that Sirzechs had something to tell him. At this, Aslatiel had quickly taken a bath and changed his training clothes to something more formal before meeting his older cousin.

"Good, Aslatiel-kun. I have something fairly important to tell you." Sirzechs said as he took his glasses off.

While he had perfect eyesight, Sirzechs preferred to use glasses at some moments, as he felt they allowed him to concentrate better. He would unknowingly pass down this habit to his younger sister, Rias.

"I'm all ears." Aslatiel said with childish casualness.

"Aslatiel-kun, do you know what Evil Pieces are?" The crimson-haired man asked while placing his cheek on his fist.

"Yes. To replace the huge number of Devils that were lost in the Great War, Maou Ajuka Beelzebub-sama devised a system that allowed the remaining Devil nobles to reincarnate other species into Devils. Inspired by the human game of Chess, that system's name is 'Evil Pieces'."

"Very good. Aslatiel-kun, you will receive your own Evil Pieces today."

"Oh, ok... Wait, what?" Aslatiel was dumbfounded by this statement.

"Just as you heard. You'll receive an Evil Piece set." Sirzechs replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"B-But Rias-nee still doesn't have hers, and she's older than me!"

"That's true, and I don't plan on giving her a set until she enters middle school in the human world. However, I think you are mature enough to receive yours now." Aslatiel was still surprised by this, but he calmed down quickly.

"I thank you deeply. I won't betray your trust in me, Sirzechs-sama." Aslatiel expressed his gratitude with a bow.

"Ah, still so formal. Very well, there's one thing we need to do before I give you your Evil Pieces. Come with me, Aslatiel-kun."

* * *

Sirzechs and Aslatiel exited the Gremory castle and walked for several minutes, not talking about anything in particular. Their destination was revealed to be a large building, ironically similar to the great cathedrals in the Vatican. Aslatiel was very curious about what was going on, but he remained silent. The duo entered the building with quiet steps and witnessed a long line leading to a medium-sized figure on an altar. It looked like a chess piece.

"There it is, Aslatiel-kun. Once you touch that monument, you will be officially be recognized as King, giving you the ability to reincarnate others into Devils with your Evil Pieces. Go on ahead." Sirzechs made a 'go on' gesture with his head.

Aslatiel slowly walked towards the altar, slightly fearful. Once he stood on its front, he gulped and extended his hand towards the chess piece. Once his fingers touched it, the monument's white color changed to dark red, engulfing Aslatiel in an aura of the same color. Sirzechs, however, didn't fail to notice the traces of black amidst the red. The light faded, and Aslatiel felt the same, yet also different. Sirzechs walked up to him as he conjured up a small black ivory case.

"Good, you are now recognized as the King of your own peerage. Congratulations, Aslatiel-kun." Aslatiel hesitated for a moment, but finally took the case from Sirzechs' hand.

He opened it and saw a full set of white chess pieces, minus the King. However, their white color changed to red as soon as he touched them, returning to white when he pulled back his fingers.

"So cool!" Aslatiel exclaimed with childish innocence. Sirzechs chuckled at this.

"So, do you have some idea about how you want your peerage to be?"

"I hadn't actually thought that much about it. Maybe I'll go by the traditional route of finding weapon fighters for my Knights, martial artists for my Rooks and so on."

"What about your Queen?" Aslatiel was taken off-guard by this inquiry.

"Huh? My Queen?"

"Yes. As you probably know by now, the Queen is the servant that is closest to the King. It's even normal etiquette for High and Ultimate-Class Devils to have their Queens by their sides whenever it's possible. So, do you have any type of person in mind for that kind of relationship?" Aslatiel fell silent for several seconds after Sirzechs asked this.

"... I don't know. It's really hard to think of such a person." Aslatiel briefly looked upwards while being lost in thought.

"But... I want that person to be similar to me in essence. That is definitively necessary." Sirzechs blinked at the unexpected answer.

"Hm, interesting. So, should we head back?"

"Hm? Ah! I'm sorry for delaying this so much." Little did Aslatiel Marchosias know, that the day where he would find his beloved Queen was drawing near.

* * *

Aslatiel was woken up by loud noises and the smell of smoke. He wasn't sleeping in his room right now, instead using a room where he could wake up early to train without waking up his mother and sister. He tried to ignore the uproar at first, thinking maybe a servant had messed up something during the preparation of breakfast, but he couldn't stay put anymore when the screams began. Aslatiel got up from the king-sized bed and looked out the window. Hundreds of black dots covered the sky, some bigger than others, dirtying the calming light of the almost full moon. Aslatiel then realized, that those dots were Devils coming towards the castle, with the bigger dots being those closer to the castle.

The eleven-year old understood perfectly, they were being attacked by an unknown enemy, for an unknown reason. He swiftly changed his night-clothes and dressed himself in a short-sleeved shirt, slacks and shoes, all black in color, along with a gray sweater over the shirt. No one would respect this choice of apparel in a noble, but it was comfortable and easy to wear, all that he needed. He took a sword in each hand and, before finally exiting the room, took the small black case with him.

* * *

Within another room, an eight year-old girl slept almost too peacefully. She had long, wavy brown hair and an innocently beautiful face. The noise and screams made her open her eyes, revealing one of them, the right, to be of a sapphire-blue color, while the other was bright yellow. Suddenly, the door to her room slammed open.

* * *

Milla Basset had been through way too many things in her still terribly short life. At five years of age, she unconsciously revealed to have been born with the 'Demon-Sealing Eye' of the main antagonist in her tribe's religion, she had been abandoned by her direct family and left to be burned on the stake. No one can truly blame her, that when she saw the lighted torch approaching her small body, she released the Eye's power in self-defense. What she saw next, however, scarred her for life. The creatures that appeared, could only be described as formless black blobs with fanged mouths. They didn't even have a tongue, their mouths a void blacker than their bodies. The abominations bit and chewed and swallowed everyone they could, leaving everything covered in an eerie crimson shine. One of the tribe members slashed one of the monster from behind with a large machete, but the open wound simply transformed into another mouth, which promptly teared him apart. The shapeless monsters devoured everyone indiscriminately, not even sparing women and children, except for Milla. She witnessed the unfolding events with an expressionless visage, not even noticing the streak of blood running down from her left eye, before finally passing out.

When she woke up, the monsters had disappeared and she was almost alone. 'Almost', because she saw a beautiful woman with long golden-blonde hair and eyes as red as blood. Without paying attention to the fact that the woman was a total stranger, the little girl ran towards her as fast as her sore legs could allow her, tightly hugging the woman. Milla cried profusely, being subjected to an amount of mental damage that such a girl didn't deserve. However, the woman didn't push her apart as she would have expected, instead pulling her even closer in a tight embrace. Milla Bassett, for the first time in her life, felt herself genuinely loved. As Milla continued to cry, Anastacia Bael caressed her head with affection, as if the little girl who had hugged her out of the blue was a precious sculpture that could break at any moment. She then took out eight white chess pieces and showed them to the girl. On that tragic day, Milla Bassett became Anastacia Bael's only Pawn.

* * *

"Milla! This is bad!" The older maid Natalia yelled frantically.

"N-Natalia-sama? What happened?" Milla woke up completely.

"T-The castle is being attacked! We need to hide-" The older girl was then hit powerfully, crashing into the wall of Milla's room.

Three men entered the room. Two of them were quite muscular and looked to be in their forties, one of them was the one who had hit Natalia. The third one seemed to be no more than twenty years old, and his face maybe would've been handsome if he didn't have such a disgusting grin. The young man turned his head towards Milla, who still didn't comprehend what was happening.

"Lookit what we have here! A tiny little princess! Don't worry, this Onii-san here will give you magical powers!" The man pointed his hand at her and a magic circle appeared. He then felt someone tugging at the edge of his pants.

"I-I beg of you... She hasn't wronged you in any way, please don't harm her!" Natalia implored with tearful eyes, still holding her aching abdomen.

"Ooh! How admirable maid-san! But I don't do things for free, are you prepared to face the consequences?" Natalia knew what he meant from the way the man licked his lips. She nodded reluctantly, tears running down her cheeks.

The man promptly grabbed the girl by her neck and slammed her against the wall. He ripped her uniform and white underwear, revealing the modest, yet shapely breasts underneath.

"Oohoo! Such a sexy body maid-san! I'm going to enjoy savoring it... Briggs, Bronco! Do you guys want a taste?" On the young man's words, the two other men cornered Natalia.

They fondled her to their hearts content while the maid only cried silently. The young man grabbed her breast roughly and licked her tear-covered face, apparently taking pleasure in the young girl's fear and embarrassment. Milla could only watch in horror as Natalia, her role model not only as a maid, but as a female, was used as a mere toy. Her tears were probably more painful to Milla than if she cried herself. Nevertheless, upon noticing Milla's terrified gaze, Natalia smiled as to give her at least a bit of comfort. Natalia felt a punch on her cheek shortly afterwards.

"Damn bitch, don't you dare smile unless we tell you to do so!" The young man then started to lift her skirt up. Natalia became even more horrified, knowing what would happen next.

"Let's give you some punishment so you never forget that..." The man tried to take her panties off with his other hand, but only found a featureless end to his arm, dripping red liquid on Natalia's skirt.

"Gyaaahhh!"

"Bocchan!" One of the muscular men walked over to help him.

"What happ-" The other one lost his entire upper body before he could move much.

"H-Hiiiiii!" The young man began to cry in terror.

A featureless black blob had temporarily manifested a fanged mouth with which it ate the man's upper body. The mouth had now disappeared, the monster not. Somehow, he knew this abomination had also taken his hand. He turned his head around in order to find some way out of the room, and in doing so, he witnessed the little girl whom the maid tried to save, only that now her yellow eye was glowing intensely and dripping blood. The girl also had tears on her cheeks, but her face had a determination uncharacteristic for someone so young. The black blob began to change shape as the girl's eye became brighter, sprouting a slim torso, long legs and arms with abnormally large hands. It was a terrifying parody of a human shape, in a complete black color.

"K-Kill it!" The young man ordered to his surviving companion.

However, before the man had a chance to react, he was swatted away by the black shape as if he was a mere fly. The muscular man's body crashed into the magically fortified wall with a 'splat' sound, spraying some blood in the room. Losing his other companion, the young man became even more horrified.

"Go away! Go away I tell you!" He shot a large amount of demonic power, enough to blow up the room. However, the monster again manifested a mouth and swallowed the pulse of demonic energy.

"I-Is this how it e-" The black abomination wasn't soft enough to give him his last words, enveloping the young man in its morphing hand.

The hand's fingers became forked and elongated, completely covering the man before a strong crushing sound was heard. When the abomination let go, the remains of the man amounted to something similar to ground meat and bones with cloth scraps over it.

Natalia couldn't believe what had happened. One moment, she was being violated, the next, this dark creature had slaughtered her assailants. She didn't have too much time to think about it, as the beast soon turned its head towards her. The monstrous hand was slowly approaching her, most likely to kill her in the same way as the previous individual. However, the abomination suddenly stopped all movements. Natalia looked around and saw Milla's eye glowing even brighter and dripping more blood.

"Stop! Your job is done! Leave Natalia-sama alone!" The little girl yelled powerfully, causing the monster to nod strangely and then dissipate as mere mist.

Natalia remained still, in shock at what had just happened. She was brought back by the sound of Milla falling from her bed, prompting her to quickly move towards her, not minding her ragged clothes.

"Milla! Are you ok!? Milla!" The younger girl was somewhat pale and completely unconscious.

Natalia used the medical knowledge she had acquired as a maid of the Marchosias Clan and determined that Milla was merely exhausted. She sighed in relief, repaired her uniform with magic and exited the room, not before putting a barrier around it.

 _(Aslatiel-sama may be in trouble! I have to hurry up and help him!)_

* * *

After running through the castle for a few minutes, Natalia had nearly arrived at the room where Aslatiel, Anastacia and Lucatiel slept. However, what she witnessed was two men standing in front of the door. One of them was covered in a black cloak, while the other was a middle-aged man with short silver hair and matching eyes. He noticed the young maid and smiled at her. Natalia understood perfectly that this man was out of her league. However, she only felt Anastacia and Lucatiel in the room, so she decided to search for Aslatiel while mentally berating herself for her weakness. The maid could only run, hoping that she would find her young master in time.

* * *

Aslatiel panted as he placed one of his swords on the ground. Once exiting the room, Aslatiel had swiftly ran towards the now destroyed dining hall of the Gremory castle, saving the surviving maids and butlers by fighting off the dozens of Devils who were attacking. Making sure to not kill them, Aslatiel moved through the Devils with movements akin to a dance, subconsciously imitating his father's fighting style. Silver streaks flashed in multiple places, sometimes producing the sound of clashing metal, sometimes only producing a dull and slippery noise. Crimson liquid sprayed the walls and furniture of the dining hall as Devils continued to fall down. However, none of them had been killed. Aslatiel's sword training had taught him a lot about the human body, so he knew exactly which places to slash in order to immobilize, but not kill an opponent.

Yet another Devil's wings were cut off along with his leg tendons, followed by a blunt blow to the head. The dance of blades continued without stop, without hesitation. Aslatiel desperately tried to convince himself that these people were more useful alive, but deep down, the boy couldn't deny the truth. Not killing these Devils was something that separated him from his murderous father.

 _ **{Come on, Aslatiel... Don't hesitate to devour them...}**_

 _(Shut up! Go away!)_

Aslatiel was almost decapitated due to the headache accompanying the strange voice. He back-flipped and used the momentum to kick the assailant's chin, breaking his jaw and knocking him out cold. He felt the trickle of blood going down his cheek, and knew that his life was truly in danger. He looked around and found ten more Devils casting restraint magic circles next to him. He didn't see any more coming. It would be over soon.

"Don't you fucking get in my way!" Aslatiel shouted to the top of his lungs.

A huge explosion of demonic power shook the dining hall, blowing away the ten remaining enemies like rag dolls. Aslatiel panted heavily and knelt down while placing his swords on the floor. He looked up for a brief moment, and saw the shapeless black miasma. This time it was a bit different, as a single lightning-like red eye appeared on its amorphous body.

 ** _{Stop holding back... It's boring to watch over you like this...}_**

 _(Fuck you... Go away now!)_

The black mist disappeared completely as the sound of frantic footsteps became louder. Natalia, the maid with shoulder-length turquoise hair, ran towards Aslatiel.

"Aslatiel-sama! This is bad!"" _Aslatiel-sama! This is bad!" She screamed with tears on her eyes as she reached him._

"Natalia!? What happened!?" Aslatiel asked worriedly.

"Y-Your mother and sister, they're being attacked!" The boy's face lost all color due to despair.

He started to run desperately through the castle, leaving Natalia behind and thinking only of finding his family. He finally reached the room where he and his family slept. He opened the door, and the image he saw would not be forgotten for the rest of his life.

Lucatiel was unconscious and held by a silver-haired middle-aged man dressed in an exquisite white and gray garb.

On the floor of the room laid a gravely injured Anastacia Bael.

Finally, there was a young-looking man who stood in the center of the room. He was tall and handsome, and had the same hair color as the two children. One could say that Aslatiel was the spitting image of this man in his childhood, the only difference being that Aslatiel's eyes were red, while this man's eyes were pink.

Aslatiel only said one word.

"Chichiue…"

"How do you do, Aslatiel? It seems you have grown a bit over the last year." Griffith Marchosias said with an expressionless visage.

"Oh, so this is your boy, Griffith-kun. He sure does look like you." The middle-aged man gently placed Lucatiel on the floor and stood by Grifftith's side.

"W-Who are you?" Aslatiel asked, finding it difficult to keep his composure.

"Pardon my manners, my name is Graphas Lucifuge, former head of the Lucifuge Clan. Nice to meet you, prince Aslatiel Marchosias."

 _(Who is this person? I never heard of him... Would Grayfia-sama know something about him?)_

Aslatiel's thoughts were interrupted by a third voice and nearby footsteps.

"Do you have the boy, Lord Graphas?" An exceptionally tall middle-aged man dressed in a black suit, a completely bald head and icy blue eyes. He was also savoring a chocolate cigarette in his mouth. However, the thing that took Aslatiel's attention was the person held in his hand.

"Viktor, what have you done now?" Graphas said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hm? Ah, you mean this girl right? Well, she tried to stop me from tailing the little prince and I found out she had quite the tasty blood. I wanted to take her alive, but it seems I got carried away!" Natalia's bloody corpse was dragged by Viktor's right hand as if it was cumbersome luggage.

She had a gruesome cut running from her right shoulder to her left calf, soaking red her torn maid uniform. One of her legs was united to her hip just by a slightly torn piece of remaining flesh, her left arm was missing and her left eye-socket was swollen-shut and dripping blood, leaving one of her brown eyes out of sight. Aslatiel could only stare in horror at the remaining lifeless eye of his precious maid and friend.

"N-No... N-Natalia, you can't leave me..." Aslatiel muttered as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Hm? Ohoo! The prince is crying for his maid, how moving! This is just like a fairy tale! Hahahaha!" Viktor laughed hysterically at Aslatiel's sadness.

He stopped once the enormous surge of demonic power began to converge. A crimson aura with black traces, enveloping Aslatiel as though eating at him. Aslatiel's red eyes flared in raw anger, nothing in mind more than delivering justice to these men.

"This is dangerous, he should be neutralized right now." Griffith swiftly conjured up Storm Bringer and dashed towards Aslatiel.

The boy knew that he couldn't avoid this attack, so he braced himself for the slash. But it never came, instead, something completely unexpected happened. Griffith saw a mane of golden blonde hair, Aslatiel saw a pair of blood-red eyes. Blood splashed on Griffith's cheek, and for the first time in the whole incident, he widened his eyes in surprise. Storm Bringer had cleaved its way deeply through Anastacia Bael's back. She slumped forward, landing on her older son's arms. Aslatiel was motionless as his mother's blood soaked his own clothes. With whatever strength she could muster, she looked straight at his eyes, and said only one phrase.

"I'm sorry... It seems we won't be able to go to the human world together..." Anastacia Bael's lifeless body fell to the floor, her eyes now closed, but her warm smile remaining.

Aslatiel fell on his bottom, not able to make a single sound. Not even tears were coming out now, no screams, no sobbing.

"Remarkable, Griffith-kun. To think you would be able to do such a thing, your work ethic is amazing." Graphas clapped without paying attention to the broken boy on the floor.

"... Why..." Aslatiel could finally form a word. Griffith didn't turn to face him.

"... Why... How could Chichiue do this...?" Aslatiel felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and fell unconscious.

* * *

By the time Sirzechs and Grayfia arrived, the room was empty except for the blood stains and the corpses of Natalia and Anastacia. Grayfia was shocked beyond measure, while Sirzechs fell on his knees and shed tears of regret at his own lack of ability.

The tragic news were revealed the next day. Anastacia Bael, Aslatiel Marchosias, Lucatiel Marchosias, the maid Natalia along with countless other servants, had been killed during the nightly attack.

Venelana Gremory cried loudly, her daughter Rias did the same. Milla shut herself in her own room for days, only opening the door to receive food and water. Akeno, meanwhile, simply sat on her bed, hollow violet eyes adorning her pale face. The pain she had felt when her mother died, this innocent girl was forced to bear again.

* * *

Aslatiel had been knocked out cold, so he knew nothing of what transpired over the next few hours, and he probably also didn't remember such a trivial thing. However, before he was hit on the head, he could see one last thing on the bit of his father's face he could still see. A single tear, running down Griffith Marchosias' cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey readers, it's been a long time since I last talked to you, huh? There are some things I need to talk about.**_

 _ **First, some people have been asking this question, so I will clarify once again: This arc is sort of a prequel to the actual timeline, hence the "Past Life" denomination. At the current chapter, the time is six years before Aslatiel moving to Kuoh Town, and it will continue to move forward until around he's sixteen (one year before the main story).**_

 _ **Second, this chapter here has some really fucked up and morbid stuff, but it is important to the story. It's only a slight warning for the people who are susceptible to certain material. That's it, enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Past Life.3 Maou**

* * *

Aslatiel woke up in a strange position, to say the least. Even saying that he woke up would be somewhat of a stretch, as he was severely drugged and was in a half-conscious state where he could see and hear, but anything beyond that would be too much for him. He had been stripped down to his underwear, his arms and legs were held in hard gray cushions, and injected into his back were four syringes coming through the top of the large tank he was in. He also had the lower half of his face covered by a gray breathing mask.

 _(... Where am I...?)_

The place he was in was shady to say the least. Aslatiel looked around by slowly moving his eyes, and saw many tanks with people inside of them. Heavily deformed people, however. He also saw plenty of laboratory equipment. Computers, notebooks, containers, syringes and such. Again, he was heavily drugged, so he didn't notice the people who entered the 'room' until they started talking.

"How's the project doing, Graphas-dono?" The brown-haired man known as Shalba Beelzebub asked.

"I would say it's going just fine. There's still some trouble with the stabilizing issues, but nothing seriously life-threatening to the subjects." Graphas Lucifuge replied while writing some things on a notebook.

"The boy's not bad-looking. Maybe I'll have him as my cute slave a few years from now, ufufu." Katerea Leviathan said with a perverted glee.

"Stop it with the frivolous comments, Katerea. This is an important project for the Old Maou Faction." Creuserey Asmodeus spat these words.

Graphas finished his business with the notebook and started to write in one of the computers. Aslatiel lightly felt the syringes on his back driving further. Graphas looked at him with an eerie smile on his slightly wrinkled visage.

"I see you're awake, Aslatiel-kun. I'm going to start applying the assimilating drugs now, it will be somewhat painful, but please bear with it." The final key was pressed.

Aslatiel felt the stream of foreign liquid entering his body through the needles. The pain he started to feel was excruciating. Aslatiel would've probably thought of it as similar to being injected with lava. Even in his semi-conscious state, he began screaming hysterically. It could be heard even through the tank, but the only responses were chuckles from the leaders of the largest faction of the yet unknown Khaos Brigade.

"Remarkable response, Aslatiel-kun! Your system is adapting perfectly to the Maou's blood!" Graphas was drunk on his own joy.

"Still, there's one more thing we have to do..." Graphas pressed another button.

A large wired machine made its way towards Aslatiel's left side, apparently aiming for his still uncovered left hand. The machine's slender end burned the back of his left hand strongly, making Aslatiel scream again, with heavy tears running down his face. At some point, he lost consciousness. Aslatiel never knew why this particular event remained in his memories, but it was probably because he briefly witnessed the tank at his right side. The tank containing Lucatiel Marchosias.

* * *

Aslatiel woke up again, this time chained to a metal chair that was fixed to the floor and dressed in a ragged black t-shirt and worn gray trousers. The room was remarkably spacious and with an exaggeratedly tall ceiling, with huge pillars that apparently served no purpose other than decoration, as they didn't even reach it. At this time, he didn't remember what had transpired back at the laboratory, but he knew from the moment that he saw the bald man in the black suit, that he was in a bad position. The man turned to face him and his lips curved into a gleeful grin.

"Hey, kid! You remember me?" Aslatiel didn't respond, though he did recognize him.

"Oh, I got myself the moody one it seems. Well, Mama taught me manners so, my name's Viktor Ronove, also know in some unsavory places as the 'Sanguine Dragon'. Nice to meet you, Aslatiel Marchosias."

Aslatiel remembered the name Ronove. A relatively recently extinct member of the 72 Pillars. The bald man had turned out to be a survivor.

"W-What is this...? Why am I here...?" Aslatiel asked, although his throat felt like burning every time he spoke.

He looked around and briefly glanced at his left hand. He was confused when he saw the strange crest etched on it.

"You, my dear child, have been chosen to take part in the greatest project of the Old Maou Faction! The revival of the original Maou!" Viktor replied with exaggerated gestures.

Aslatiel showed nothing more than disbelief in his disheveled face, so Viktor continued.

"The blood the original Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Lucifer has been injected in your bloodstream, kid. With that gift, you are to become a weapon for us." Aslatiel, having recovered some of his uncharacteristic strength, stared defiantly at this Devil.

"And you think I'm going to help you of all people!? You killed Natalia! These chains are nothing to me-" Just as Aslatiel tried to break free of his restraints, a screen appeared in the air and streamed a certain scene that caused him to stop.

It was his sister Lucatiel, dressed only in a simple white gown, sitting on the floor while crying profusely. Viktor walked over to Aslatiel's side and whispered on his ear.

"My men are under orders to do as they please to her as long as I don't say nothing. I'm sure a smart boy like you understands, right? I have some men with quite a few screws loose, so I recommend you behave well." Aslatiel understood that he had lost, but he still asked.

"... H-How can I be sure that you won't do anything to her..."

"You can't, but what's better? Not being sure if she'll be hurt, or being sure that she'll be hurt? Your call, kid." Aslatiel gritted his teeth, but hunched over to show his submissiveness to whatever was next. Viktor grinned.

"Good boy. First of all, you need to show the powers of the original Maou. We've tried stimulating your body with different drugs, but we've gotten no results. However, your bloodstream has perfectly assimilated the foreign blood, so we know those powers are inside you. So, they left me to try the next method..." Aslatiel listened quietly to Viktor's explanation.

"How do you think potential power can be released? The method we decided on was, the simulation of a near-death experience." Aslatiel's eyes widened.

"By putting you in a situation where you think you will die, you will surely release those hidden powers. However, in order for those methods to be effective, we need something that will render you unable to use your other powers." Viktor took out a syringe with transparent liquid inside of it.

"Be still." Viktor pierced Aslatiel arm.

"What are y... Gyaaahh! KuAgh! GAahH! GYAAAAAAHHH!" Aslatiel felt as if he had been injected with acid. A pain worst than anything he had felt in his life.

"See? Holy water is effective not only at hurting Devils, but it can also suppress their powers when it is injected directly into the bloodstream. It lasts for quite some time, but it's effect will probably be lifted by the upsurge of power coming from the Maou's blood." Viktor watched Aslatiel squirming and shouting in pain for a while, but he didn't exhibit a single ounce of demonic power.

"No response? Good, now I can go on with the fun part..." Viktor licked his lips as he conjured up a large briefcase.

* * *

Viktor didn't stop using the holy water, as it was supremely useful for his daily sadistic practices. With his demonic powers nullified, Aslatiel was completely defenseless against the onslaught of torture he would have to endure at the hands of the crazy Devil. Aside from the pain caused by the holy water, Aslatiel had his fingernails and his entire fingers twisted and pulled off, the same happened to his toes and sometimes even his eyes were gouged out. One time, Viktor got carried away and twisted Aslatiel's right arm until it was separated from his torso. All of this was fixed for a future repetition with a certain method.

"Ooohoo! It sounds like a wind-up toy, Aslatiel! Have you ever played with one of those?"

"GAAAAAAHHHH! GYYYAAAAHHHH!" Blood splashed on the floor, dying it in an eerily shining tint.

"Wow, an entire arm, it's a new record. But thankfully we have these Phoenix Tears, don't you think so, Aslatiel? We're so lucky that we managed to kidnap those members of the Phenex Clan!"

Every time he did something like this, Viktor would use Phoenix Tears on Aslatiel's wounds, put the limbs, fingers, etc. back on their place, and repeat the process.

 _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_ _OVERANDOVER_

As a preparation for each session, Viktor would blindfold Aslatiel with a rotten-smelling white cloth. He didn't understand why he did so at the time, but by his teenage years, Aslatiel learned that being deprived of vision generally makes someone more afraid, and also makes them more sensitive to other stimuli. Basically, Viktor was increasing Aslatiel fear and pain with one simple trick.

Viktor regularly engaged in conversation with his young victim, although 'engage' might probably not be the right word, as he was the only one talking. Viktor usually spoke about trivial topics, but one specific 'conversation' caught Aslatiel's decaying attention.

"All in all, we're kinda the same, don't you think so, Aslatiel? We both were hurt by the people we loved most. You by Lord Griffith, and I by Mama." Viktor licked the blood off the knife.

"Do you wanna hear about that? Do you?" Viktor moved the head of the unresponsive Aslatiel up and down, signifying a strange 'yes'.

"Ok, I'll tell you. The members of the Ronove Clan were famous and hated for their particular ability to manipulate their almost infinite amounts of blood as a means of combat." As he spoke, large red tendrils came out of Viktor's forearm and strongly, yet easily pierced the floor, lifting up some dust.

"Something like that. Mama, however, was born with particularly weak blood, so when I discovered my natural affinity for this power, I did all I could to get at those who made fun of Mama, however..."

* * *

 _"Look, Mama! I got the bounty for the job that man was offering! He even praised me and my power!" A young brown-haired boy with icy blue eyes said happily to his beautiful mother. The reply was a powerful slap that made him fall down._

 _"What are you implying, you brat?" The woman yanked the boy by his hair, causing him pain._

 _"N-No, Mama! I-I'm not saying anything bad!" The boy's head was then smashed against the edge of an expensive-looking desk. This action was repeated a few times._

 _"You were showing off, right!? Arrogant kid! Learn your place!" After beating him up some more, the woman apparently got tired and left, leaving her bloodied son behind._

 _The abuse continued like that for months, with the love for his mother preventing the young Viktor Ronove from defending himself. By this time, his hair had whitened and was starting to fall. Also, that day was different, because this time, Viktor's mother had a tool that made the boy shiver._

 _"Hey, Viktor, dear. Since you won't use even once those balls that you were born with... Wouldn't it be better if we just cut them off?" The crazy woman licked the knife._

 _"P-Please... M-Mama, stop... I-I don't... GraahhhAHHHHh!"_

* * *

"Ah, Mama was so strict, but all she did was for my own well-being, after all, she's the one who taught me that hurting others is one of those things that get easier the more you do them. I shouldn't have killed her, now that I think about it." Viktor Ronove reminisced fondly.

"Ah, I got into the mood again. Ready for another round, Aslatiel? Maybe you'll get a chocolate cigarette this time!" The torment resumed.

For some unknown reason, Viktor was an enthusiast of human sweets, and would always give one to Aslatiel after each torture session, as some kind of sick reward. At some point, having to pick something to avoid going completely insane, Aslatiel found some solace in these sweets, them being the only pleasant thing he had after the pain.

* * *

Aslatiel, was surprisingly unchained from the chair and dragged to another room by Viktor. In here, he saw many Devils who were probably Viktor's subordinates. They sneered at him, but he didn't mind it. Viktor started to talk to him.

"Well, Aslatiel. Today's task is a little different from the usual. Bring him here." On Viktor's order, one of the men briefly walked outside, and then returned with an unusual visitor.

Restrained by a common dog leash on the man's hand, a large wolf barked and growled aggressively at everyone in the room. Aslatiel felt danger from that wolf, but snapped out of his thoughts when Viktor spoke to him again.

"This is the pet wolf of one of my scatter-brained subordinates. His name is Dog, brilliant, right? Well, the thing is that Dog is in heat, but we don't have any bitches for him to bone. So, to prevent him from doing it with one of our legs, you'll have to take one for the team, Aslatiel. How about it?" The boy's eyes widened in terror as two men restrained his movements and another pulled down his trousers.

"P-Please... I-I beg of you... I don't want that... P-Please d-don-" The wolf's leash was dropped.

"AAAHH! GRRAAAAH! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Eventually, desperate laughs and tears appeared on Aslatiel's visage. He wondered how comforting it would be to just die during the torture.

* * *

 _I wonder... What happened to Akeno? It would be bad if she... Got hurt during the invasion... I'm so worried... It would be better if I just... forgot everything..._

* * *

Aslatiel was woken up from his troubled and almost painful sleep by several arrivals. He heard not only the now usual footsteps of Viktor Ronove, but those of two other people as well. He strangely became curious, and moved his tired eyes towards these strangers. Besides Viktor, he saw a middle-aged man with spiky silver hair and a short beard who was dressed in a majestic silver outfit with a cape. At his side, was a girl around Aslatiel's age. She had chin-length golden-blonde hair, was dressed in a long-sleeved black dress with discreet white tufts, black stockings and shoes, and had heterochromic eyes, one of them being ice-blue and the other dark purple. The girl was visibly shocked when she saw Aslatiel, and was even more afraid by the instruments sprawled around him.

"Yahallo, Aslatiel-kun! My name's Rizevim Livan Lucifer, son of the original Lucifer, nice to meet ya!" The silver-haired man waved childishly.

"The little one here is my granddaughter, Lucina Lucifer! Cute, ain't she! The thing is, she needs a friend. A talking partner and whatnot. And since you're the only one near her age here, the responsibility falls to you. Vikky boy and I will give you some alone time, see ya two later!" As quickly as they appeared, Viktor and Rizevim left the room that had become a torture chamber.

The girl called Lucina stared in horror at Aslatiel, unable to muster a single word. He was around her age, yet was being used as a mere toy to satisfy Viktor's disgusting fetish. Lucina had been forced by her grandfather on multiple occasions to witness torture sessions, so she had become especially sensitive to these things. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy, as he reminded her of the treatment her brother had to go through for years. Lucina then took out a small purple handkerchief, walked over to Aslatiel and started to gently clean his face, which had been stained by blood after the recent removal and posterior fixing of his right eye. Aslatiel looked at her directly, flabbergasted by her display of kindness.

"Don't move too much, it will hurt more if you do that." The girl said somewhat as if she was scolding him.

"... Why are you doing this?" Aslatiel spoke for the first time in days.

"I don't care if we're Devils and whatnot, leaving anyone to suffer like this is disgusting."

After the handkerchief reached its limit, the girl placed it again in a pocket dimension, while also taking out several first-aid tools. She began applying them to Aslatiel's wounds with slight clumsiness.

"This are my own medical supplies, in case I get hurt while training. I hope you're grateful that I'm using them on you." Despite the aggressiveness of her words, Lucina applied the medicine with utmost care.

 _(This girl... She's strange...)_

"Your name is Aslatiel, right?" She looked directly at his red eyes.

"... Yes."

"I'm Lucina. This is probably not the best time for introductions, but there will probably not be a better one." She laughed lightly, hoping to get Aslatiel's mind on another thing if at least for a moment.

"Lucina... Can I call you Lucy?" She blushed slightly at the nickname.

"I-I don't mind..." It continued like that for a while. Lucina asked something to break the silence.

"... Why are you allowing that man to hurt you this much?" Aslatiel had spent months under the torment, but he still hadn't forgotten the only thing that still kept him lucid.

"... My sister... They have her, and if I don't cooperate with those people, I'm sure they'll murder her..." Aslatiel began to cry silently.

Lucina was never fond of her grandfather's subordinates, but this thing the battered boy had told her became the step from strong dislike to actual hatred. To use family as leverage for one's own sadistic pleasure, it was unforgivable. She knelt and looked at the boy's eyes directly, almost getting lost in the dark rubies.

"Have you gotten information about her current state?"

"Ronove shows me footage of her somewhat regularly... I suppose he does it to keep me calm..." Aslatiel's only comfort was that he hadn't seen Lucatiel injured in any of the video footage he had been shown.

Lucina was lost in thought for a bit, but then got up on her feet again and looked straight at Aslatiel.

"Don't worry, even if I have to force Ronove to do it, I'll let you see your sister again." The girl said with a confident smile, and then left.

Aslatiel remained silent as he watched the strange visitor leaving. Throughout the months of torture, he had thrown away all hope of someone showing kindness to him, but this strange girl, whom he had never met before, had managed to heal his broken psyche, even if a little bit. However, he was unable to let go of one thing.

 _(Her eyes... Why do they look so sad?)_

* * *

For some strange reason, Viktor Ronove didn't return to the room where Aslatiel was being held for the rest of that day. Aslatiel didn't think anything of it, as his thoughts were occupied by the strange girl who had shown him compassion. However, another unexpected visitor appeared early the next day.

 **{** **Long** **time no see, Aslatiel. Your hair has gotten so long.}**

 _(W-What...?)_

Aslatiel lifted his head upwards and was greeted by the haunting black mist. Just as it had said, during the six months of torment and experiment, Aslatiel's silver hair now reached a bit below his chin.

 **{Aren't you thinking 'This is bullshit'?}**

"W-Why are you here!?" Aslatiel yelled in fright.

 **{Just look at you, you look worse than a homeless leper. If you had just killed Ronove when you had the chance, you wouldn't be suffering like this.}**

Aslatiel's face lost its already little color when the black miasma changed shape. Slowly but steadily, it grew large clawed paws, a long and thick tail as well as a long head with fanged jaws. The lightning-like red eyes of the demonic wolf felt like staring at his soul. Aslatiel was utterly terrified of this form, but he replied with false courage.

"W-What would you know!? If I don't comply, they will kill Lucatiel!"

 **{Yeah, that's right. And you might lose so much more,** **and you will have no one to blame but yourself...}**

Aslatiel became speechless. The wolf then turned its attention elsewhere.

 **{Hm? The 'Lord' has come. See you later.}**

The wolf vanished and heavy footsteps were made present. Viktor Ronove had returned, and he had a wide grin on his face.

"How do you do, Aslatiel? I think these past months have been sufficient for anyone to know that, in addition to your body, your mind is surprisingly tough too. So, taking in mind Lucina-sama's request too, I've decided to try something new for the sake of bringing out the Maou's power." Viktor made a snapping sound with his fingers.

As someone was brought in by some of Viktor's subordinates, Aslatiel felt his entire being breaking down. His sister, Lucatiel, was in a completely brutalized state. Both her fingers and toes had been gruesomely removed, her wrist and leg tendons appeared to be cut, and her disheveled white gown was stained in shiny red. Her face was covered in small cuts and blood-soaked tears ran down her cheeks, further adorning her painful expression.

 _(Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _Why!?_ _WHY!?_ _WHY!?_ _WHY!?_ _WHY!?_ _WHY!?_ _WHY!?_ _WHY!?_ _WHY!?_ _WHY!?)_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Aslatiel shouted with an anger stronger than he had ever felt.

He tried desperately to break the chains binding his body, but the holy water in his bloodstream had weakened him enough to be unable to do that. Viktor injected more holy water every few hours in order to never lose the effect, his plan had been successful.

"Liar... You lying bastard..." Aslatiel's eyes dropped tears of frustration.

"When did I lie? I told you from the start that you could only hope that I would honor our deal. It is entirely your fault that you decided to trust that recorded footage I've been showing you. For your information, we've been playing with her as long as with you! It was so hard to hold back my laughter when I thought about how you were enduring all of this stuff just to keep her safe! And to think that Lucina-sama would even ask me to let you two see each other, hilarious!" Viktor's hysterical laughter pierced Aslatiel's ears like giant drills.

 _(Th..This is the worst... What did I do wrong? Why does this have to happen?)_

"Now the real fun begins... If you want to save her, release the power of the Maou. As for you gentlemen, do as you please with the little princess." On Viktor's words, the two men who had brought Lucatiel to the room licked their lips sadistically.

"Onii-sama… P-Please help me…" Aslatiel wasn't sure if it was because of her crying, but Lucatiel's voice sounded raspy and pathetic as she begged for help.

One of the men punched her face after she said this, and her small body crashed on the floor with a heavy sound. They then started to remove her clothes and pulled their own trousers down, the coming act being the definition of heinous and horrifying. Aslatiel tried to look away, but he felt two large hands maintaining his eyes open and his head facing the depraved act on his beloved sister.

"You will watch it till the end. And don't waste your time trying to scream, the magic barriers on this room block all sounds and vibrations from inside here. No one will notice anything..." Viktor whispered in Aslatiel's ear as Lucatiel's desperate shrieks reverberated through the air.

 _(PLEASE! I NEED THIS DAMN POWER! WHY WON'T IT AWAKEN!? I WON'T ASK FOR ANYTHING ELSE EVER! PLEASE, SOMEONE LET ME SAVE HER!)_

No power came to the boy's aid.

* * *

A whole thirty minutes passed before the two men were done disgracing Aslatiel's sister. From all the effort he had put in trying to break free of the chains, Aslatiel's wrists and ankles were dripping blood. Lucatiel was now on the floor, completely immobile, with only painful cries coming out of her lips.

"Phew. That was good, thank you for the treat, boss." One of the men said as he pulled up his pants.

Viktor, however, ignored him and walked over to the crying girl.

"So stubborn, Aslatiel. Even when your sister is being raped, you can't muster those hidden powers." Viktor's hand was one meter above Lucatiel.

"D-Don't do it... Sh-She hasn't done anything wrong ..." Aslatiel begged tearfully for some mercy. Lucatiel received none.

"Watch this." Red tendrils came out of Viktor's forearm, piercing Lucatiel's nape and many parts of her back.

She died instantly, her pink eyes now completely hollow. Aslatiel froze, with the only visible movement on his body being the tears running down his face. Viktor snickered at him.

"This is all your fault. Fucking hypocrite." The metal door of the room slammed open.

Lucina Lucifer took a look at the scene and began to grit her teeth. A huge, violet-colored demonic pressure appeared, and the girl put her right hand to the side.

" **Baneful Scythe that rends the flesh of God, descend upon my enemies and show them the eternal torment! Rosa Atra!** " The girl's purple eye glowed ominously as she chanted these words.

At the same moment, a jet-black scythe larger than Lucina herself appeared on her right hand. Its shaft had a silver lining and the blade itself, having absorbed the recently released demonic power, was now covered in a violet aura. The girl swiftly disappeared from sight, leaving cracks on the floor she was previously standing. When she reappeared, Viktor's two subordinates had been cut in half, with the open ends of their bodies being a gooey black instead of the expected red. Lucina didn't stop there, as she attacked Viktor swiftly afterwards. He blocked the slash with a strange 'blood armor' on his arm.

"You damned bastard! How dare you do this!? He did everything you wanted! He endured this brutal torture because he thought you would spare his sister! And you have the nerve to torment and kill her in front of him!?" Viktor was gradually being cornered by Lucina's relentless assault.

"Lucina-sama, there's no need to get so angry." He tried to make his way out of this as pacifically as he still could, but the blonde-haired girl wouldn't have it.

"I've had enough of Viktor Ronove! I'll kill you right here!" Lucina tried to deliver the final blow, but was greeted by a powerful slap that sent her to the floor and made her drop the Rosa Atra.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lucina-chan, you know grandpa doesn't like it when you mistreat his friends." Rizevim Livan Lucifer watched his granddaughter painfully get up as he played with his beard.

"B-But grandfather! I cannot forgive this heinous act-" Before Lucina could grab her scythe again, however, her hand was roughly grabbed by Rizevim.

Lucina winced in pain as Rizevim's grip tightened. However, the cruel man didn't stop crushing his own granddaughter's hand, even when her bones began to break.

"Kh! G-Grandfather... P-Please stop, it hurts so much..."

"Only if you don't do stupid things like this anymore. Do you understand, Lucina-chan?" In spite of Rizevim's 'cheerful' speech manners, his presence had a terrifying sense of authority over the girl.

Lucina, unable to do anything else, hung her head down. Rizevim grinned and let go of her broken right hand, knowing she had complied with his orders.

"Good girl! As a reward, let's have some quality time together! I also have some things for you to take care of, Vikky boy." Rizevim cheerfully walked towards the door after saying this.

"Lucky, I'll admit Lucina-sama almost had me there. Bye-bye, Aslatiel. I'll come back to play tomorrow..." Viktor Ronove then followed after Rizevim, leaving only Aslatiel and Lucina behind.

"... Ah...ahh...augh...hh..." Aslatiel was unable to stop crying.

He had now lost all of his direct family. Sorrow, fear, despair, and most of all... Frustration. However, what weighed on him more than anything, was the realization that now he was completely alone. Betrayed by his father, taken away from his cousins, his mother and sister killed. This was the eleven year old boy, Aslatiel Marchosias.

"..." Lucina remained silent, but she walked over and picked up Lucatiel's lifeless body. Aslatiel's eyes widened.

"... I couldn't save her, but I can at least give her a proper burial... I-I'm so sorry..." Lucina began to cry too as she exited the room with the dead girl on her arms.

Aslatiel hung his head down, tears never stopping. He noticed the huge black wolf appearing again at his side, but payed no mind to it. The wolf merely laid down while listening to Aslatiel's painful groans.

"...ult... Th-This is my fault... Why does this have to happen to me...? S-Someone... Anyone... Help me..."

 **{Help will never come, kid. There's no one but 'you' here. To still be clinging to something else** **... You're pathetic.}** The wolf didn't relent in its verbal attack.

 **{'I have such bad luck', you would probably think. 'Luck' doesn't exist, there's only situations combined with other situations. Yet, who is the cause of these situations?}** By this point, Aslatiel had deduced the truth in the wolf's words. He then felt its head mere centimeters away from his own.

 **{All the losses in this world are due to the individual's lack of ability. Don't you see, fucking shit-head?}**

"S-Stop..."

 **{From the beginning, you've been subjected to all of this suffering because you are an unaware son of a bitch. You were betrayed by your father, kidnapped by Graphas and used as a guinea pig. You're at fault for everything that has happened.}**

"Stop it already!" Anger had driven sadness away. However, Aslatiel felt anger towards himself.

 **{You ended up like this because you trusted Ronove's word to keep your sister safe. If you had just killed him and his subordinates, maybe you could've also saved little Lucatiel. Your mother, Anastacia, was the same. If she had gone all out against your father, maybe you could've run straight towards Sirzechs' lap and get him to save at least Lucatiel and you.}**

"Leave Hahaue out of this..."

 **{And most important of all, your father, Griffith. If you had been strong enough to fight against him, the Five Infernal Swords would still be alive, and none of this would've ever happened.}** Aslatiel was shocked beyond compare by what happened next.

Griffith Marchosias, with his silver hair so similar to his own, and his pink eyes so similar to Lucatiel's, was standing in front of him. He summoned forth Storm Bringer and stuck it in the floor just in front of Aslatiel.

Without paying attention to it, the boy stood up with no chains restraining his body, and grasped the hilt of Storm Bringer. The black wolf grinned eerily.

 **{Good boy. In this world, if you are strong, you live, if you are weak, you die. Claude was weak, so he died. Natalia was weak, so she died. Your mother was weak, so she died. Lucatiel was weak, so she died. Are you going to stay on the dying side, Aslatiel? Can you forgive someone like Ronove? Like Graphas? Like Griffith?}**

"... Of course not. I can't forgive Ronove, who causes pain for shallow pleasure. I can't forgive Graphas Lucifuge, who uses innocent people as helpless guinea pigs. And most of all, I can't forgive my father, a man who destroyed his own family." Aslatiel took Storm Bringer in hand and pushed down the image of Griffith Marchosias, black blade pointing at his throat.

"I'll become a wolf, everyone else is mere sheep." Aslatiel's red eyes flashed with uninhibited hatred.

 **{Even if that's the wrong choice?}**

"I've been wrong my whole life. But this time... I'm sure I'm right!" The blade was brought down, but Aslatiel didn't stop there.

Countless slashes flashed in the dark of the room, gradually rendering the illusion of Griffith to a bloody pulp of minced meat. The wolf now laid around Aslatiel, as if protecting him.

 **{That will do. Remember, Aslatiel. To 'live' is to 'kill', to 'live' is to 'hunt, to 'live' is to 'devour'. Destroy everyone who stands in your way. Devour everyone...}**

The wolf finally disappeared, and Aslatiel returned to his bindings.

 _Someday, I'll become someone who is feared by all. Someday, I'll become the 'True Maou'..._

* * *

 ** _Aaand he goes from "Boku" to "Ore". I'm sure there are some who will understand what that means. See you next chapter._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Past Life.4 Queen**

* * *

"Aslatiel! How do you do?" Viktor Ronove returned cheerfully to the room decorated with huge pillars.

Aslatiel, as usual, remained silent and with his back hunched. Viktor had grown accustomed to this, so he continued.

"Listen, kid, I've got some good news, and some bad ones. On the good news, Lord Graphas and Lord Rizevim have left due to some business, so the place is currently being run by me. On the bad news, there's the fact that I've given up on you." Aslatiel still wasn't showing any movement.

"You know, we've been at this for six whole months, and there's no progress. The higher ups are convinced that you are the one that's required, but I think it's time to let you go. I've got my eye set on that particular cousin of yours, what was her name? Rias, right? Yeah, Sirzechs' little sister, that's the one." Viktor still received no reply, and started to become a bit annoyed.

"There's still another thing. There was a certain superstition among the members of the Ronove Clan, that your blood would become stronger if you drank others' blood. It's still a shitty superstition, but thanks to it, I discovered my taste for blood." Viktor started to lick his lips.

"Your blood, Aslatiel, is the best I've had in many years. You have no idea how much I wanted to shorten our playing sessions just so I could drink some of it. However, now that the higher-ups aren't here, I can have it to my heart's content, while making the unfortunate event that will happen to you look like an accident."

After Viktor said this, something unexpected happened. Aslatiel let out a vague chuckle. The bald Devil ignored it and simply reached for Aslatiel.

"Your blood will become my ultimate dish." The moment when Viktor's fingers almost touched Aslatiel, the chair exploded, producing a cloud of dust.

"What the-" Viktor instinctively back-stepped after feeling a fast wind.

Aslatiel was there, with his restraints destroyed and licking the fingernail of his own extended middle finger. Viktor knew what he had done when the itchy sensation of a recent cut was felt on the bridge of his nose.

"Y-You blew up those chains with your demonic power? Th-Then that means..." Viktor thought with some fright.

 _A sudden increase in power eliminated the holy water in his system...!_

"You know, for someone who like to drink blood so much, yours ain't so tasty." Aslatiel ducked forward, avoiding Viktor's swipe by a small margin.

"You brat... You licked my blood!" Another swipe was dodged, this time by a back-flip.

"What's so bad about it?" Aslatiel said with an innocent, yet frightening face.

"Have you gone insane!? Useless bastard!" Viktor's hand became covered in a blood-red blade and he started to slash, with Aslatiel dodging every cut with graceful facility.

He then pivoted on his right foot, preparing a fist. Viktor tried to counter with his blood blade, ready to impale Aslatiel.

"Good luck, kid! Hope you enjoy a blade embedded in yo-" The punch connected, crashing Viktor into a wall of the room.

"As long as it's not a vital spot, I don't really care." Aslatiel said, not minding the bloody wound on the side of his abdomen.

He then noticed a small white box on the floor. It had apparently fallen off Viktor's suit, and Aslatiel picked it up. Viktor reappeared from inside the dust, this time with a crazy smile.

"H-Hahaha! So good! You really are something special! Your blood will taste so much better now!" As he said this, four large spikes came out of Viktor's back, with a large amount of blood gushing out from various parts of his body.

"Yeah, yeah. What a bother." Aslatiel said as he began to munch on the chocolate cigarette he had found inside the white box.

The blood hardened around both of Viktor's arms, becoming gigantic claws. A lesser amount of red liquid then covered the lower half of his face, forming a beak-like mask.

 _(Hooh, so this is the Sanguine Dragon...)_

"G-GRAAAAAHHHH! ALDIEL!" Viktor roared as he ran forward.

A large claw assaulted Aslatiel's front, so he stepped to the side. The other claw came swiftly afterwards, seemingly stretching from its base. Aslatiel jumped and avoided contact with it, also landing on one hand behind Viktor. The claws' assault didn't stop for a moment, so Aslatiel jumped further backwards until his back was at level with the floor. He felt the wind caressing his shaggy ashen hair. Aslatiel took the chance to launch a Power of Destruction bullet in his direction, managing to graze his cheek. The wound was then swiftly stitched by the blood pouring out of it.

 _(So he can also use blood to close his wounds, remarkable...)_

"AAALDIIIEEEEL!" Viktor leaped forward with claws extended ready to shred him to meat strips.

Aslatiel, moving forward at an angle, barely managed to dodge the claws. As he did so, he lightly hit the enemy's right arm and diverted its path. Viktor lost his balance due to the lack of resistance, and Aslatiel took the opportunity to hit his abdomen with a powerful kick. This strike, which was coupled with the Marchosias' demonic power infusion, arced Viktor's body like a bow and sent him through the air. Chasing the flying body, Aslatiel slammed his elbow into Viktor's chin just before he touched the ground. Normally this would've bent anyone's head enough to make them see their own back, but at some moment, Viktor's neck produced some cushioning blood in order to prevent a lethal blow.

 _(It didn't work, huh?)_

In mid-flight, Viktor directed his momentum into his right knee, aiming straight for Aslatiel's jaw. The boy steps forward, leaning to the left to avoid Viktor's knee, grabs the front of his suit and at the same time sweeps his left leg horizontally. In a masterful example of Judo, Viktor's body is flipped. With his head then about to crash with the ground, Aslatiel strikes downwards with his palm. Not to actually strike, but to press.

 _(How about this?)_

He bends down to push the man's head straight into the ground and a comfortable reaction is sent through Aslatiel's shoulder. However, he didn't feel Viktor's skull crack. Realizing he hadn't dealt a fatal blow, Aslatiel tried to axe-kick the head of his opponent, but instead he felt a sharp blow to his side that sent him flying into a wall. At some point, a long tail made out of hardened blood had appeared on Viktor's tailbone, and this same tail had been used to sweep away Aslatiel. Viktor got up with difficulty, as Aslatiel's last attack had affected his balance. The boy made his way out of the cloud of dust a few seconds afterwards, the chocolate cigarette still in his mouth.

"That hurts, you must have broken one or two ribs. However..." Something unthinkable then happened. Something that shocked even the berserk Viktor Ronove.

"... I can do much better." Three long, scaled tentacle-claws sprouted out of Aslatiel's lower back, and at the same time he created a rough, dark gray blade just by placing his hand on the wall. In addition to this, Aslatiel's sclerae, fingernails and toenails had turned completely black. His pupils had also become feline-like slits.

 _(One, two... Three extra limbs, that's good, and he appears to have taken some damage from my last attack. I won't be able to win in a close-range fight. He hits harder than me and can close his wounds. He appears to have a nearly infinite amount of blood at his disposal, but I'm sure those strange spikes are what provides him of it...)_

Aslatiel, even in the middle of this life-or-death encounter, calmly analyzed his opponent and his own new-found powers. Viktor was slowly recovering and preparing for another assault.

 _(Hm, should I 'pluck' them off? This pure iron blade is useless on its own, but with my Power of Destruction, it should be possible...)_

The gray blade started to glow in a dark red color. Both fighter dashed at each other at a blinding speed, and metallic clashing sounds reverberated through the air. Taking care to maintain a safe distance, Aslatiel's tentacles attacked in a stream of consecutive strikes similar to a piano performance, at the same time blocking every attack attempt from Viktor's claws.

 _(It seems like you really want my blood, your enthusiasm has caused your direct power to surpass my own. However...)_

Two tentacles made their way into Viktor's chest, making him grunt in pain.

 _(It has also caused you to become slow and unskilled!)_

Aslatiel back-flipped, making his tentacles throw Viktor head-first into the floor, near one of the decorative pillars. Aslatiel tried to follow through with a slash from his blade, but Viktor managed to dodge it, and the blade merely left a deep slash mark on the pillar. Aslatiel didn't stop there, however, as he took advantage of Viktor's movement to land a clean blow to his cheek, shattering part of his mask.

 _(Blunt trauma may not be enough to bring you down, but I can at least knock you out of your balance...)_

The previous attack was continued by a kick, a spinning motion being concluded. Viktor tried shooting a blast of demonic power, but Aslatiel inexplicably absorbed it with his left hand, ducked forward and smashed Viktor's chest with his elbow. He then stood on his hands and made a double kick at Viktor's chin, lifting him up in the air. The brutal combination was finished by Aslatiel bringing down his tentacles with full force on Viktor's airborne body, smashing him on the floor.

Viktor still got up after the brutal attack, albeit with his suit now being in tatters. This insane amount of durability managed to shock Aslatiel, but he showed his surprise with a wide toothed grin. The Sanguine Dragon tried another attack, but the blows from earlier had made his moves even more sluggish. Aslatiel easily jumped over Viktor, fixed his foot to the ground with a recently created iron blade and cut off the spikes on his back with the empowered blade from earlier. Viktor himself, having missed, embedded his arm into one of the large pillars. He realized too late that this was the same pillar Aslatiel had damaged earlier. The heavy structure fell over, crushing the immobile man in its wake. Viktor spat blood and was now unable to escape, but he survived.

"Goh... Geeh... B... Bastard..."

"There's still more!" Aslatiel said with a maniacal grin.

He jumped from pillar to pillar, cutting them clean. Eventually, the rest of the pillars followed the first's example and fell over Viktor Ronove's already hurt body. When the cloud of dust cleared, all that remained was a gigantic pile of rubble and Viktor Ronove in a deplorable state. Aslatiel walked over to him and pulled him out of the pile of rubble. The man had used the relatively small amount of blood he had in his actual body to mitigate damage to his vital areas, but he was still incredibly injured in almost every part of his body, with the areas below his waist completely crushed. Aslatiel dropped him on the ground face-up, knowing his opponent was now unable to move. Viktor then felt a cold blade driving deep into his stomach. The knife he had used to torture the boy, Aslatiel had taken it at some point.

"Graahh!"

"Hurting people is one of those things that get easier the more you do it... Wasn't that right?" Viktor's eyes widened in terror, before being permanently darkened by Aslatiel's fingers.

"Aaaah!" The bald man screamed in pain.

"Sorry, I don't have time to look for a blindfold. And don't bother to scream, according to what you told me earlier, not even those pillars falling should've been felt out there." Aslatiel's face was strangely terrifying as he took another chocolate cigarette from the white box.

"I've learned quite a bit about the human body from my sword training. I'll try marking twenty muscles, the one I pierced earlier was the rectus abdominus, try to keep track of the rest."

Aslatiel swiftly brought the knife across Viktor's chest, spraying blood around them.

"That one was the pectoralis major, I think." The knife was then embedded on Viktor's leg.

"Gahh..."

"Ooh, your rectus femoris is quite hard." The knife then slashed Viktor's arm, shoulder and abdomen with a gross sound.

"Deltoid, biceps brachii, abdominal external oblique." The cuts continued without rest, and Viktor could do nothing but grunt and cry from the pain.

"Serratus anterior, tensor fascia lata, tibialis anterior, quadriceps femoris, sartorius, triceps brachii, pectineus, vastus lateralis, abductor longus, fibularis longus, gastrocnemius, soleus, extensor retinaculum... And the sternocleidomastoideus." Aslatiel finished the strange game by cutting a part of Viktor's neck.

"Gahh... Grhh..." Viktor, unable to move the slightest bit or even see, was forced to bear the torment.

"Hm, I still feel a bit tingly when I cut you. Sorry, but I think the 'coup de grace' is necessary." Aslatiel lifted the knife above his own head, ready to bring it down on Viktor's skull.

"Become my first hunt. Farewell." And like that, Aslatiel Marchosias killed someone for the first time.

* * *

"Ch-Chief! There's an emergency!" A young man in a white lab coat said to his senior.

"What happened now?" The elderly man said with an annoyed expression.

"I-I went to Lord Ronove's special room and found him brutally murdered with the room destroyed! The test subject has escaped as well!" The senior scientist was shocked by this report.

"Alert all available guards! We cannot let him es-" He was pierced from behind by three large tentacle-claws before he finished talking.

"'Sup." Aslatiel grinned as he threw away the scientist's corpse.

"A-Ahh..." The young adult fell on his butt and felt warm liquid running down his legs.

"Where are my belongings?" Aslatiel touched the man's chin with one of his tentacles as an intimidation.

"N-N-Next section to th-the left!"

"Hm, thanks a lot. I'll make it almost painless as a sign of my gratitude." The red tentacle cleanly pierced the man's neck. Only then did Aslatiel noticed the black gloves on his hands.

"..." He stood still for a moment, but finally took off the left hand's glove and wore it on his own left hand.

"This should do it." The ashen-haired boy swiftly moved towards the next section.

* * *

The three muscular guards heard fast footsteps coming from their side. A silver-haired boy dressed in a worn black t-shirt and trousers was quickly making his way towards them.

"It's the test subject! Don't let him g-" The three men were then slashed with so much force that it looked like their space had been warped.

"Tch. To give such weak people the duty of guards." Aslatiel placed the last chocolate cigarette in his mouth as he entered the main room of this section of the laboratory.

* * *

Aslatiel rummaged through many shelves and storage boxes, but found nothing except for his clothes from six months ago. They were useless for him anyway, as they had become a home for maggots.

 _(I should escape while I have the chance, but I can't lose that Evil Piece set. Now, where is it?)_

"So you freed yourself..." Aslatiel immediately turned around after hearing this voice.

It was Lucina Lucifer, the girl who had tried, but failed to happily reunite Aslatiel and his sister. The blonde was briefly taken aback the moment Aslatiel's eyes met hers. She was even more surprised when his sclerae turned black and three red tentacles sprouted out of his lower back.

"I appreciate your kindness to me and Lucatiel, but I won't have mercy if you stand in my way." The girl looked at the floor with a sad expression.

"What... Happened to you?" Lucina then started to rummage through one of her pockets.

Aslatiel looked attentively and recognized the thing she took out. A small, black box, apparently made of ivory. The girl offered it to Aslatiel without any hint of aggression. He was a bit hesitant at first, but finally took the box as he made the abnormalities in his body disappear.

"You have my gratitude. Now, I must leave." Just as he exited the room, however, Aslatiel felt the hem of his shirt being pulled.

He turned around, and saw Lucina looking dependently at him. Aslatiel instinctively thought of attacking her because of the surprise, but quickly suppressed these thoughts. He looked at her with distrust.

"What is it?"

"... Take me with you." Lucina genuinely took him by surprise.

"What the hell?"

"I can't take this anymore... All of this pain, these deaths, I can't keep helping grandfather!" The girl fell to the floor on her knees while breaking into tears.

Aslatiel knew this girl had been through some stuff, but not to what extent. Ever since Rizevim took Lucina under his wing, he had tried to groom her into his definition of a Devil. Giving her a brutal training and learning regime under physical abuse was only the tip of the iceberg. Torturing prisoners, executing 'traitors' and raiding entire villages full of innocent people, Lucina had done all of this because her little brother would've been killed if she didn't.

"I-I didn't want any of this... Those people, th-their faces still haunt me in my sleep... I never wanted to hurt them! U-Uugh... V-Vali..." Lucina Lucifer wept like a small child.

Aslatiel looked at her with an unfazed expression, but deep down, he could still feel sympathy for the girl who had shown him kindness while he was submerged in pain and fear. He finished the chocolate cigarette and promptly knelt down, staring straight into her tear-filled eyes.

"Do you truly mean what you're saying?" He lightly tapped on the black case, but this was enough to let Lucina know what he was talking about.

"... Yes." The girl's face was still covered in tears, but her eyes showed strong determination.

Aslatiel opened the black case, finding the fifteen Chess pieces intact. He chose a particular one, the 'Queen' piece. Just like before, it changed its original white color to red when Aslatiel's hand drew near. He then gave the piece to Lucina, who held it close to her still undeveloped chest. Aslatiel never performed or even witnessed the ceremony, but he decided to make do with the theoretical knowledge he had acquired from his education as a noble Devil.

" **I, Aslatiel Bael, hereby order you, Lucina Lucifer. Allow your soul to be bound to my own, and become my servant Devil. You shall become my one and only 'Queen', and rejoice in your new life!** " Aslatiel chanted these words as his body was once again surrounded by the red aura with black strands.

The aura grew until it engulfed Lucina too. Before she knew it, the girl had absorbed the Chess piece into her body, felt the sudden upsurge of power in her body and could also feel the supernatural connection to the silver-haired boy. But she then noticed another thing.

"W-Wait! Y-You gave me the 'Queen' role? Are you sure you want to waste the most important piece on me?" Aslatiel looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? You're strong enough to push Ronove into a corner without him being able to do anything about it, not to mention that you are kind and trustworthy. There's no way I would think of you as a waste of the Queen piece." Lucina blushed profusely from the sudden praise and looked to the floor. Aslatiel sighed.

"That was somewhat tiring, but it's done. Don't go regretting your decision now."

"I-I won't. I asked for this, so even if I wanted to complain, I don't have any right to." Aslatiel chuckled at this, surprising Lucina.

"Fufu, you're very straightforward, aren't you? I'm looking forward to working with you, Lucy." Lucina responded to the boy's smile with one of her own.

"Yes, Aslatiel." She got up from the floor and wiped the remaining tears on her face, showing she was ready to go.

"Before we escape from this place, I need you to take me somewhere." Aslatiel said with a somber face.

"Huh? Where?"

* * *

"... This is the place." Lucina said as they reached a clearing near a cliff.

They had exited the large investigation complex and were greeted by the still rising sun. Aslatiel somehow knew that this was the human world by looking at the blue sky, so different from the Underworld's purple one. With a sad expression on her face, Lucina guided Aslatiel to where he wanted to go. The place where his sister had been buried.

"Thank you." Aslatiel walked towards the slight bump of ground in the middle of the grass.

"H-How do you do, Lucatiel? I escaped, see? I-I'm free again, you don't have to worry anymore..." He tried as best as he could, but the tears inevitably began to fall.

"I-I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you. I'm the worst brother ever, I-I know... Y-You probably hate me now, right? H-Haha..."

Aslatiel knelt and cried without stop, so he didn't notice Lucina kneeling at his side. He only noticed when he felt the burning slap to his cheek. He looked at the girl who had just become his Queen with confused eyes, saying nothing.

"That time I asked Ronove to let you two see each other, I also managed to speak with Lucatiel. I-In that state she was, she told me that her Onii-sama had suffered much more throughout his life, and was probably going through something worse than her. That if she couldn't bear that, she didn't deserve to be your sister. Don't you dare insult that girl! You're saying she probably hates you!? Don't make me laugh!" Aslatiel was unable to react when the also crying Lucina embraced him tightly.

"Th-That girl loved you more than anything else, so set up a good example for her! You're her big brother, aren't you!?" Aslatiel didn't move an inch as the warm tears fell behind his shoulder.

He remembered Lucatiel. Not the pitiful husk she had been during their last reunion, but the strong girl who still trained with her sword despite her body's weakness. The same girl who would tend to a dragon who would have no problem eating her any other day. The same girl who had bottled up her own sadness in order to cheer up her brother during his depression.

Aslatiel chuckled. He softly pushed away Lucina and got up on his feet. Gray iron started to pour out of the ground and gradually took the form of a sword. It wasn't like the rough blades he had used until now, this was a well-formed sword. Aslatiel waved it around a bit, before finally sticking it on Lucatiel's grave.

"This is my gift to you, so don't go skipping your training. Let's go, Lucy. We still have work to do." He wiped his tears and said this with a sad, but honest smile.

"Y-Yeah." Lucina wiped her own tears and followed after the boy.

* * *

They walked together for a while, and only then was that Lucina asked a certain question.

"Are you going back to the Underworld?"

"... No." Strangely, Lucina was not surprised by this answer.

"I no longer have a place there, and there are things I have to do. I already thought about it, and there are certain people who have yet to receive retribution for their actions." Lucina continued Aslatiel's words.

"Graphas Lucifuge, your father and my grandfather." Lucina said with a somber look.

"Yes, but that's not all. The root of all this suffering is not just them, not just the Old Maou Faction, but what's behind it. Someday, I will make them regret trying to take away my peace." At that moment, Aslatiel's expression became dark enough to put Lucina in unease.

"But to do so, I need to get stronger. So, what do you say, Lucy. Will you stand by my side?" Lucina looked at Aslatiel's extended hand for a bit before flicking it away.

"Hmph. You're my King, do you even need to ask?" Aslatiel found her confident smile reassuring.

"Good. Don't go slacking off now, we'll make them regret ever crossing us." At last, Aslatiel Bael began his journey.

* * *

When Rizevim Livan Lucifer returned to the facility, he was greeted by no one. Viktor Ronove, as well as the remaining guards and scientists had been brutally murdered. The old Devil perfectly knew who was responsible. The subordinates who had come back with him spoke with fear in their voices.

"L-Lord Lucifer, this is unforgivable! Should we hunt down the test subject?" Rizevim laughed hysterically at this.

"Hahahaha! D-Don't worry about it, it's much more interesting if he's free. Besides..." Rizevim placed his finger on his chin as he childishly pondered something.

"... I'd like to see what kind of Devil will Aslatiel-kun mold Lucina-chan into."


	22. Chapter 22

**Past Life.5 The Sword of Severian**

* * *

A week had passed since Aslatiel and Lucina left the Old Maou Faction's research facility. They didn't know the exact country they were in right now, but it was probably an European country from the appearance of its citizens. The two pre-teens were currently in a train, sitting at a table since their current destination, Italy, was still quite a ways to go. Aslatiel was reading a chemistry book and Lucina looked at him in boredom. Lucina still wore her black dress with white tufts, but Aslatiel had obviously changed the apparel he had been wearing during his imprisonment. The boy was now dressed in a black and gray long-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, a black belt with a strange buckle shaped like a wolf's head, and black sneakers with white soles.

"Why are you studying chemistry?" She asked absentmindedly, maybe just to break the silence.

"One of the powers I gained from the Maou's blood allows me to control the atoms of matter that does not form part of a living being. If I want to use that ability to its full potential, I have to learn all the chemistry I can. Besides, since I gained this power, I've been able to acquire knowledge about chemistry much more easily than before." The awkward silence returned, Lucina broke it again.

"Hey, I've been wondering about something..."

"What? Our future together?" Aslatiel began to laugh, but his face gradually became horrified as it was pierced by Lucina's ice-cold gaze.

"I-It was just a joke! I swear!" He cowered childishly behind his arms.

"Hmph, don't worry, it didn't bother me that much. What I meant to ask was, what do you have in mind for your other Evil Pieces?" Aslatiel returned to his serious disposition at these words.

"... Haven't actually thought about it. I suppose I'll just recruit anyone who seems adequate at the respective time."

"Hmph, so carefree, that will eventually bite you in the rear." Lucina laughed a bit as she drank her cup of water.

"At any rate, you still haven't told me why we're going to Italy." Aslatiel said with a serious expression, Lucina pondered something for some seconds and then replied.

"Don't think that we can go against the Old Maou Faction just the two of us. You're a smart boy, so you should know that they have Devils that heavily outclass us in their ranks." Aslatiel didn't get angry at this. It was merely the truth.

"Italy is heavily influenced by the Church, so the Old Maou Faction has no power there. Of course, it is a double-edged sword for Devils like us, but we'll only have to keep a low profile. Still unless they send the 'that person', we should be able to deal with most able exorcists." Aslatiel was intrigued by 'that person'.

"'That person'? Who are you referring to?" Lucina's expression became somber at this.

"Dulio Gesualdo, a war orphan who has become the greatest prodigy ever produced by the Catholic Church. A mere sixteen year old boy who has exterminated entire Devil peerages on his own." Aslatiel, for the first time, showed visible shock in his eyes.

"What is he? An Angel or something?" Aslatiel was shocked by what he heard next.

"He's a human, and the current owner of the Longinus Sacred Gear 'Zenith Tempest', which allows him to freely control weather and its elemental attributes, but he goes far beyond that. His physical capabilities, reaction time and combat talent make many doubt that he's a human. He's our Reaper, 'The Strongest Exorcist'." Aslatiel felt intense anger and fear in Lucina's voice.

"Do you have something you want to talk about?" Aslatiel asked with concern.

Lucina looked down on the table for a few seconds, but then began to talk.

"My father, Rizevim's son, had a Devil wife with whom he had an arranged marriage and a human mistress whom he truly loved, albeit in his own twisted way. That man made clear his rejection of mother in his actions, and she was forced to bear it because he was a Lucifer." Aslatiel managed to notice the hatred in Lucina's voice.

"Mother was very different from me. She was someone who talked a lot and was always laughing..."

 _Hm, is that a new dress, Lucina? You look so pretty, I'm sure all the boys will look your way!_

 _Ufufu, why are you all embarrassed now? Your red face is so cute..._

"Mother... Was a really beautiful person. For me, there was no one stronger than her..."

 _"... Dead?" The young Lucina was then hugged by her father's crying mistress, as if she was her own daughter._

 _"I-I'm so sorry... Lucina-chan!"_

Lucina hammered her fist on the table, making it shake a bit.

"The one who took Mother away from me, was someone who was inaugurated as an exorcist of the Catholic Church as an exception. At the time, he was only fourteen years old. As of now, he has wiped all of Europe out of permanent Devil presence and has reached the rank of Cardinal Deacon. He's an undefeated exorcist." This last phrase stuck with Aslatiel.

"... I understand. Sorry to have asked."

"You have no idea how much I want to kill him, but he's completely out of our league. We absolutely can't let him discover us." Lucina said after recovering her calmness.

Aslatiel nodded, but couldn't forget the suffering he saw in Lucina's face that time. His eyes' sclerae briefly turned black as his pupils turned to slits without her knowledge.

 _('The Strongest Exorcist', huh?)_

* * *

The train stopped as they finally reached their destination. Lucina used a spell so they could freely exit without paying for anything, so they didn't run into any problem for the moment. They exited the station and felt the Italian wind on their faces. It was currently afternoon and there were still plenty of people on the streets.

"So this is Rome." Aslatiel said, admiring the city's classical beauty. Lucina walked over to his side and began to speak.

"I forgot to tell you, but another reason that I chose Italy was that I have a contact here. Follow me, she's a little hard to deal with, but she'll be very useful."

Aslatiel thought about it for a bit, but complied as he placed a strawberry-flavored lollipop in his mouth. Lucina began to walk with Aslatiel following.

* * *

They arrived to a tall building that stood out among all the traditional architecture. Lucina spoke to the warden and he opened the entrance for them. Aslatiel found the building unusual in that it was completely desolate, with not a single man or woman to be seen.

"My contact is on the 18th floor, the highest. Let's not waste any more time." Lucina walked towards the elevator as she said this, with Aslatiel in tow.

"Who's your contact, anyway? You haven't told me anything about her."

"She's an information broker known as 'Infinite Web' in the low circles. Due to some issues I'd rather not talk about, we became acquainted and she took a liking to me. She should be able to give us enough info to coordinate our next move."

The almost-annoying silence returned and remained with them until they reached the 18th floor.

* * *

"Cristina! Wake up you damn sloth!" Lucina shouted at the dark room after opening the door with a card key.

Aslatiel was dumbfounded by this development, but he quickly snapped out of it and surveyed the room. It was...

"Damn..."

In senseless disorder. There was a collapsed mountain of CD and software packages, clothes were left crumpled here and there and many small items were scattered throughout the floor. In the center of all this chaos, he witnessed what appeared to be person sleeping curled up in front of a large amount of computers. Lucina quickly walked towards this person while gracefully avoiding all the obstacles and began to step on her.

 _(Wow, that looks painful...)_

"Wake up! Lazy bum!"

After receiving three or so stomps, the person beneath Lucina's foot began wriggling.

"Mmm... Who is it? Ah, Lucina!" The person sat up, revealing her appearance.

She was a girl probably around five years older than Aslatiel and Lucina, who were almost twelve-year-olds by now. She was dressed in a completely sloppy fashion with an over-sized light gray t-shirt and similarly colored loose trousers. She also had light brown hair tied in a messy ponytail and PC glasses over her large green eyes. She then made eye-contact with Aslatiel and her eyes began to sparkle.

"Oohoo! You got yourself a boyfriend, Lucina? Aren't you a bit too young for that?"

The woman's foot was stomped on by the blonde girl.

Aslatiel cringed at the cracking sound.

* * *

"But, really! I totes didn't expect you to come visit me!"

After the initial 'greetings', Aslatiel and Lucina were now talking to the woman whom Aslatiel now knew to be named Cristina Faraldo. She now had a heavily bandaged right foot and was surprisingly cheerful despite Lucina's violent outburst.

"I should've called, a-and I'm sorry for earlier..." Lucina seemed genuinely sorry for breaking Cristina's foot.

"Ah, don't worry about it. That's just the usual cute Lucina!"

 _(This woman is such a masochist...)_

"Anyways, now that we've got this out of the way, who's the cutie here and why did you two come visit me?"

Aslatiel ignored the teasing and began to speak.

"My name is Aslatiel. Due to some reasons, Lucina's goals and mine happen to be intertwined, so we're travelling together for additional gain." He answered with complete seriousness, but Cristina merely looked at him with a dull face.

"... A complete tsundere."

"Wh-What?"

 _(At any rate, what the hell is a 'tsundere'? Now that I think about it, I believe I saw that word once in one of Rias-nee's strange monochromatic drawing books...)_

"At any rate. Christina, we came here for some information." Lucina quickly cut to the chase.

"Hm? Of what kind?" Cristina's face instantly changed to a still smiling, but serious one.

"I want to know the current status of the Church and the location of Dulio Gesualdo, along with any other thing you consider worthwhile."

Cristina pushed her PC glasses slightly up as her smile became more of a grin.

"I see, so you want to make Europe your base of operations for the time being. A high-risk yet high-reward play, as expected from little Lucy."

"Cut it out with the frivolous talk. I didn't come here for pleasure, so I'd appreciate if you give me the information as soon as possible." Lucina was surprised when Cristina lost her smile.

"And you thought I would give it for free? It seems you still don't understand on what basis adults cooperate."

Lucina clicked her tongue and Aslatiel made a slight glare.

"What do you want in exchange?"

"I'm glad you asked. Some time ago, I managed to dig out information about a cave with large orichalcum reserves, so it has become a main objective of supernatural weapon dealers such as the Church and monster hunter tribes. However, some of my clients have been encountering trouble with what seems to be a sealed, self-aware artifact deep inside the cavern." Cristina then fondled through the large amount of sheets on the floor and took out a photography.

Its contents appeared to be the cleanly cut remains of many men, sprawled throughout the stone flooring in a puddle of dirty blood. Cristina continued to talk with an eerily gleeful expression.

"That's what happened to my associates' bodyguards."

"So you want us to go take care of that self-aware arm?" Aslatiel asked.

"Yup. If you're travelling with Lucina, you must be pretty strong yourself, so you shouldn't have any trouble with it. If not, I'll at least give you two a Jedi funeral!"

 _(... What?)_

* * *

Cristina gave them the cave's coordinates shortly afterwards, and they teleported to the place with Lucina's magic circle. Aslatiel noticed the strong magic pressure coming from inside the cavern, owing to the orichalcum inside of it.

"Let's go on in. I'd rather finish this as soon as possible." Aslatiel said as he began walking.

"Of course." Lucina replied obediently.

Aslatiel ignited the oxygen just above his index finger and the two ventured inside the cave.

* * *

Despite its outer appearance, the cave was rather desolate and tranquil, except for a few bats and spiders. Using the small flame in Aslatiel's finger as a light source, the two pre-teens walked with assured steps. Once a few minutes had passed, a strong pressure was made apparent in the atmosphere.

"Such a powerful energy... We're getting closer." Lucina's purple eye began to glow.

After following the long tunnel, they reached a much taller and wider place in the cave. Aslatiel began to look around the place but then knelt down with a drilling headache.

 _You... Who are you? You are... Unusual..._

"-latiel... Aslatiel!" Lucina desperately tried to help the fallen boy.

"I-I'm ok... More importantly, I think we found our target..." Aslatiel's eyes were directed towards the cave's ceiling.

A large silver blade stood there, hilt down. As in response to Aslatiel's gaze, the sword shone in silver-white radiance, with the inscriptions on the blade being especially apparent.

"Crap! Dodge!"

Lucina obeyed Aslatiel instantly, and they avoided being sliced by the silver sword. They didn't have time to rest, however, as the floating sword swiftly flew towards them and began attacking Aslatiel, who was barely dodging. The headaches returned along with the female voice.

 _You, are similar to 'both of them'... I don't understand..._

" **Baneful Scythe that rends the flesh of God, descend upon my enemies and show them the eternal torment! Rosa Atra!** "

Lucina's black scythe blocked the sword and prevented Aslatiel from being turned into borscht. Using movements which would be thought impossible for a girl holding such a large weapon, Lucina unleashed a heavy chain of attacks on the sword.

"Then let's try this!"

Spinning the Rosa Atra over her head, Lucina then launched a black crescent-shaped blast of demonic power. It generated a large explosion on contact with the silver-white sword.

 _(Damn! I knew she was strong when I made her my Queen, but this destructive power is ridiculous!)_

It was all for naught, however, as the blade swiftly recovered and flew past Lucina, seemingly intent on killing Aslatiel.

 _It can't be... Are you the 'one'?_

Aslatiel didn't comprehend the voice resonating inside his head, but he tried to bear the pain it caused and created a rough steel blade, his eyes' sclerae turning black and his pupils becoming slits in the process. After some days of restless chemistry studying, he could now form simple alloys.

He parried the sword's relentless assault, but even his blade empowered with the Power of Destruction was being nicked easily. Aslatiel leaped high and sprouted three red tentacle-claws from his lower back, interlacing them into a single tendril and then using it to attack the silver sword from a longer range and with greater power. But it was useless, as the floating sword slashed apart his 'weapon' with ridiculous ease.

"Aslatiel! Dodge!"

Lucina's yell was useless however, as without giving him any more time to respond, the sword flew towards Aslatiel in a straight line and cleanly pierced his chest.

* * *

Aslatiel woke up in a completely black place, not feeling anything where he had been supposedly stabbed. After looking around for a while, he saw a speck of light between the absolute darkness. Without thinking, he started to approach it. It was the same sword he had been fighting before.

 **(Tell me. Who are you?)**

Aslatiel had already witnessed a lot of strange things throughout his still short life, so a talking sword didn't unnerve him a lot.

"I'm Aslatiel Bael. And you?"

 **(Bael... A Devil. I... am Est.)**

"I see. Nice to meet you, Est." Aslatiel said, not minding that this sword had just pierced him through.

 **(Aslatiel Bael, why have you intruded into my hiding place?)**

"An acquaintance of my Queen has information that I need, but she'll only give it to me if I get rid of you. It's nothing personal. At any rate, why do you attack anyone who comes here?"

 **(Severian told me to wait in this cave until a proper master appears, and to kill anyone who isn't. Areishia appeared at one time, but she's no longer my master, so I have returned to the wait...)**

Aslatiel noticed a strange sadness in the sword's voice as it spoke of 'Areishia'.

"I'm somewhat curious about that, but I won't pry any further. Anyway, you just pierced me through the chest, so why did you bring me here?"

Est had won their battle, this much he could accept, yet she hadn't killed him for some reason. The sword remained silent for about five seconds and then spoke.

 **(You... Feel the same as them...)**

"What do you mean?" Aslatiel narrowed his eyes.

"Kindness, despair, determination and hatred... You are similar to Areishia and Severian. I can't bring myself to end you..."

Aslatiel was surprised by this, and fell silent for several seconds. Nevertheless, he spoke again with calmness.

"If that's so, why don't you come with me and Lucy?"

 **(...?)**

"Listen, the job said to neutralize you, but not to destroy you. If you join us, Cristina's clients will no longer have any trouble with the orichalcum mining, and I'm sure you'll prove a valuable ally in our journey if you managed to defeat me."

Est remained silent, so Aslatiel continued talking.

"I wouldn't call myself a saint, and my mind is about as sharp as the average person... Maybe a little on the brighter side. I'm also weaker than you, as you've proven, but you said that I resemble your previous partners and you spared my life, so I assume that you don't hate me. What do you say?"

 **(... Every person who has wielded me has met nothing but misfortune... I am nothing but a cursed sword, who leaves nothing but pain and death in its wake. Are you sure you want that?)**

Aslatiel could've sworn that he almost heard the sword's voice breaking, but he ignored that and gently held the golden hilt.

"Then I guess we have plenty in common. I accept you, Est." He smiled in face of the sword's sadness and fear, so similar to his own.

Est remained still for a few seconds, but the inscriptions on her blade soon began to glow strongly.

 **(... I see... That is just what 'she' would have said...)**

To Aslatiel's surprise, the entire sword began to shine in silver-white radiance, a shine so powerful that it forced him to squint his eyes. He then stopped feeling the sword's hilt in his right hand, and became unable to find Est inside the never-ending light.

 **(Areishia, this boy and you...)**

* * *

 **(Are so alike...)**

The next thing that Aslatiel became aware of was that he was back in the cave, but in a completely unexpected situation.

 _(... Wh-What...?)_

He could only notice that he was in the cave by giving sideways glances, as he was laying on his back with a person on top of him. More specifically, a beautiful silver-haired girl who seemed to be around fifteen-years-old. However, the important bits were that she was completely naked, except for knee-high black socks and was pressing her soft lips against his.

Aslatiel's face became redder than it had probably ever been in his life. Giving a glance to his right side, he saw Lucina looking at the situation with a twitching eye. Aslatiel noticed soon after that the wound on his chest had also healed.

A few seconds passed by like that, and the girl finally lifted herself up, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Aslatiel was brought out of his daze by the deep violet eyes.

"It is done." The girl said without a single emotion on her face.

"Wh-What do you... Tch! Graah!"

Aslatiel felt a searing pain on the back of his right hand, and all of his thoughts ceased. When the pain receded, he noticed that a strange light blue seal had been etched on his hand. It consisted of two intersecting swords inside a circumference.

"Th-Then... You are Est?" He frantically asked.

"That's right. I'm looking forward to working with you, Aslatiel-sama."

"W-W-Wait! Wh-What's going on-" Lucina was interrupted by a loud crashing sound and some tremors.

"It was quicker than usual." Est said without a shred of embarrassment at her exposed body.

"What was?"

"A long time ago, a powerful golem was defeated and sealed by Severian in this cavern. Legends say that this same golem was used as a basis for the creation of the Gogmagog. After dealing with it, Severian placed a spell on it that awakens it when I choose a new wielder. It's sort of a test." Est said with unbreakable calmness.

"So, we have to deal with a golem who fought with Severian the Executioner?" Lucina's expression became somber.

"Not you, odd-eyed girl. Severian's spell also made it so that only I can deal semi-permanenent damage to that golem, it will only regenerate if you attack him. It's up to Aslatiel-sama to put him down."

Aslatiel then looked at Est with a confused expression.

"If that's so, why don't you turn yourself into your sword form?"

Lucina had already suspected it, but it seemed that the girl was what was known as a 'Spirit Arm'. A remarkably powerful spirit who can turn into an optimized weapon form to serve its contractor.

"That's also your job. You have to say these words."

Est leaned on Aslatiel's ear and whispered something inaudible to Lucina. Aslatiel suddenly turned slightly red.

"I-I can't possibly say something so cringy!"

"You will have to, as the proctor is here."

As if Est's words had been a signal, one of the walls shattered with a loud noise. From the recently opened hole, a gigantic stone giant with glowing purple runes on its body appeared. It was over ten meters tall, had large, gargoyle-like wings on its back and humongous clawed hands. It's glowing purple eyes stared directly at Aslatiel.

"Oh, well. I suppose I've got no choice, I'll do it." Aslatiel said after recovering his composure.

"Y-You can't possibly mean that! Aslatiel, that thing is no pushover! I can feel it!" Lucina yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, because this girl..."

Aslatiel looked at Est, who still maintained her emotionless disposition.

"... Is the Terminus Est from legend."

"What!?" Lucina's eyes widened in shock.

 _I-It makes sense! Th-The talk about Severian, and her incredible power!_

"Are you ready, Est?"

"I am your sword, Aslatiel-sama. Your wish is my command." She replied with a powerful gaze.

Aslatiel smiled bitterly and stretched a bit. He then began chanting with a determined face, the seal on his right hand glowing brightly.

" **Dispassionate Queen of Steel, Sacred Sword who destroys evil. Transform yourself into a silver blade, and give me the power to defeat the Demon in front of me!** "

The sudden release of energy made the insides of the cave tremble. As this happened, Est's body transformed into particles of light that converged in Aslatiel's right hand, eventually becoming the sword they had fighting before. Lucina felt a pressure on par, if not stronger than that of her Rosa Atra in the ancient weapon.

Without sparing a single second more, Aslatiel kicked the ground and sprang forward, holding the silver-white greatsword with both hands. Despite its great size, the golem was able to make a fast swipe at Aslatiel's current location. It was all for naught, however. An emergency stop that instantly brings down his speed, followed by a sharp turn that completely contradicted the law of inertia and an impossible acceleration to inmediately recover the speed he had lost. Aslatiel illustrates a body motion that can only be described as miraculous with no visible effort. Taking advantage of the golem's wasted movement, he leaps and leaves a large gash on its shoulder.

"Like cutting through butter. Such a sharp blade." Aslatiel says in admiration.

However, such a cut is nothing but a paper cut to the golem, so it tries another swipe. Aslatiel releases the grip of his left hand and shoots a soccer ball sized blob of Power of Destruction without even looking at the golem's hand. Stone shards spread everywhere, but the hand was regenerating quickly. This, however, bought enough time for Aslatiel to firmly embed Est on the golem's nape. Nothing but a needle prick to it, but not so much after Aslatiel ran down the golem's back to the floor, finally leaving a serious wound.

As Aslatiel resumed his duty of dodging and countering, Lucina witnessed his battle waltz in a daze.

"Th-That guy... Is so strong..."

No wasted movements or flashy techniques, Aslatiel fought with the sole intent of bringing the opponent down. Even so, Lucina couldn't help but find the scene beautiful. Movements as swift as wind and as flowing as water, Aslatiel perfectly read the monster's attacks and counterattacked beautifully in a way anyone would find impossible. Lucina knew it, this boy who had yet to turn twelve was a master swordsman and a fighter with talent beyond her imagination.

Aslatiel did not have anything else in his mind, focusing only on waving Terminus Est and avoiding the golem's attacks. He recognized that even a single blow from it would be a serious issue.

Not sparing the most mundane effort to defend, he simply moves and slashes. Moves and slashes. The way he is now is no different from a fighting machine.

 _(That is... Because if I don't... This thing will not fall!)_

He cleanly slices the golem's right wing off with a rolling slash, and then pushes himself away by double-kicking the golem's torso.

 ** _{And if this clay doll doesn't fall... How can you hope to take 'him' down?}_**

Feeling the wolf on his shoulder, Aslatiel releases a lotus of slashes on the golem's leg, making it fall down to one knee. He doesn't stop there, and slices one of its arms off with a backflip. The helpless golem tries one more swipe with his remaining arm, but Aslatiel knows that it will be over soon.

"Alright, Absolute Bl-"

 _Oh, my. Still using my techniques?_

Aslatiel freezes upon seeing Griffith Marchosias' visage with the corner of his eye. He realizes too late that the golem's swipe still went after him. Just before he was torn to pieces by the stone claws, a black and violet flash pins the large, gray hand to the floor.

"Why are you spacing out like that!? Finish it off!" Lucina yells angrily.

Aslatiel frantically nods and changes Est to a reverse grip. Once again, he returns to his ice-cold disposition.

 _(If I'm still using them? Don't make me laugh...)_

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Third Form – Shadowmoon Waltz!** "

 _(I'll kill you with the very thing you taught me!)_

And with this final spinning dance, the crippled golem was obliterated.

* * *

"... Are you for real?" Cristina said with a troubled smile.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Lucina replied with a tired expression.

After the business in the cave had been dealt with, Aslatiel 'realized' the extreme energy consumption of the 'Demon Slayer', the title by which Est's sword form was known. They decided to spend the night at a hotel, though not before Lucina created a makeshift curtain to divide the single room in two areas. The next morning, they had come to report the situation to Cristina. Est had stayed in her sword form this whole time, and was now sheathed on a leather sheath on Aslatiel's back.

"Wow, I never expected that thing to be the Terminus Est. Oh, well, what's important is that you've completed the job. You have my gratitude."

"Let's cut to the chase, Cristina. You know I'm here for information." Lucina said, slightly upset.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it. I made my homework."

Cristina then took a laptop out of nowhere.

"According to what I dug up, Dulio Gesualdo is currently dealing with a Stray outbreak in America, so he won't be back for a while."

"Really? Th-That's good." Aslatiel could feel Lucina's fear.

"However, the important bits are not that." A sly grin appeared on Lucina's face.

"What did you say?" Aslatiel spoke for the first time in the visit.

"Nothing, just that you guys should be more wary of the Church, as something reeaaally shady is going out around here." Cristina took out a small map of Italy and drew a circle around a certain place with a red pen.

"And what is it?"

"I still don't know, but you guys should be careful." The smile hadn't disappeared from her face.

 _(This bitch is definitely hiding something, but she seems useful...)_

"Is that all you could find?" Lucina asked expectantly.

"Yeah. Sorry, but we're in somewhat peaceful times, so there's not much juicy info. I'll send you a letter if I come across anything, though. I know how to contact you." Cristina said as she winked at Lucina.

Aslatiel then stood up and urged Lucina to do so as well with a movement of his head.

"If it's like this, I think we'll take our leave. I deeply thank you, Cristina Faraldo."

"Just call me Cristina, Aslatiel. I hope we meet again."

Aslatiel nodded and tried to leave with Lucina, but he was suddenly stopped by Cristina's voice when they were at the door.

"Wait! I-I forgot to tell you something else."

"... What is it?" Lucina asked with expectation in her voice.

"The Church got a replacement for Dulio Gesualdo while he's away, and it is said that he's superbly talented."

"Is he also a Sacred Gear wielder?"

Cristina moved her head sideways.

"No, but they say he's comparable to Dulio Gesualdo in terms of combat talent. Be careful." Cristina, for the first time, had a serious expression on her face.

Aslatiel and Lucina were taken by surprise by this, but they nodded nevertheless. This time, they did exit.

* * *

"What do you think about the business with that exorcist?" Aslatiel asked as they walked down the sunset-dyed street.

"... I don't know. He shouldn't be too threatening if he doesn't have a Sacred Gear, but he made Cristina lose her cool, we should keep our guard."

Aslatiel remained silent, but he nodded a few seconds afterwards.

 _(I wonder if we'll ever meet that guy...)_

* * *

Along with the blade's flash, fresh blood dyed the ground a bright red color. The surviving Devil man, realizing what had happened, looked at the assailant who had just decapitated his partner. Sharp brown hair, deep blue eyes, an exceptionally tall build with its fair share of muscle. But most of all, a pure white tunic and a silver longsword with gold accents. The Devil felt warm liquid running down his legs.

"Th-The White Baron...!"

The teenage boy in the white tunic looked at him with quiet rage. Older men wielding swords of light came to his side.

"Just as you predicted, they seem to be affiliated to the house of Astaroth."

"What do we do with their remaining members, Lord Alexander?"

The boy thought for a bit before beginning to speak. He placed his left foot a little in front of its original position.

"Let's see..."

A white flash at the speed of sound, and the Devil was no more, cut into seven different pieces.

"Exterminate them, please."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys, remember what I said on Life.15? You know, that I would take time to write an entire arc for Aslatiel's past? Well, I've changed my plans a bit. That arc is still being done, but at the advise of a fellow writer, I've decided it's best to mix in some chapters of the "present" in between. Therefore, this chapter is chronologically the next one to Life.15. I hope you understand.**_

 _ **Second, but not less important. I'm sure many of you have noticed, but most of the DxD fanfics out there that include OCs either place Issei on a very unimportant spot for the plot, or just flat-out erase him from the equation. That is not the case for my story, though, as I plan to make Issei a deuteragonist (sort of a second protagonist if you are too lazy to look the term up in google) in the story and sort of a foil to Aslatiel. Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to developing Issei as I've failed to do so up until now, but it is better to start late than never, right?**_

 _ **However, since I find the canon Issei to be too bland and kind of a self-insert (a sin that many Harem MC-kuns share), I'm adding some things to Issei's backstory and personality in order to flesh him out more, all the while maintaining the core aspects to his character. Namely, lechery, courage and "selflessness". This is all in the interest of making Issei a more interesting and relatable character who will eventually have as much plot relevance as Aslatiel. I hope you agree with my decisions, if not, I'll deal with it.**_

* * *

 **Life.16 The Icy Road Forward.**

* * *

 _A clear gray sky and an endless plateau covered in white snow, Issei Hyoudou found himself resting here. He didn't feel particularly tired despite his apparently recent awakening, but the embrace of the soft snow seemed to hold him down._

" _Fancy meeting you here, Ise-kun." A voice he still remembered despite trying to forget it ringed in his ears._

 _Issei finally found the strength to get his torso up, and looked in the voice's direction frantically. A girl who seemed to be no more than fourteen-years-old with black hair that went all the way to her knees and deep violet eyes. The girl's fluffy pink jacket seemed to repel all of the snow falling nearby._

 _Issei's light brown eyes moistened without his knowledge._

" _Y-Yukishiro-san…"_

" _What's with the formality? Has Rias Gremory turned you into a subservient pup? Call me Rin like you used to! Unless…" Rin Yukishiro's innocent smile only made what happened next all the more horrifying._

 _A long and thick trickle of blood came out of her left temple, making its way down and staining her pink jacket and red miniskirt. Issei covered his mouth in terror, unable to even scream for help as his tears finally ran down his cheeks._

"… _You haven't forgotten? Dad said it, didn't he? You're the one at fault, Ise-kun." On the girl's words, the scenery changed._

 _A young boy with brown hair was having the side of his head trampled under an adult man's foot, the black shoe grinding powerfully against his cheek. His face was full of bruises and his lip's corner was dripping blood, but the tears that covered his face were the thing that described his pain better._

" _It's your fault, Hyoudou-kun. If hadn't gotten involved with Rin, none of this would've happened. You should've died instead." The tears falling down from the adult man's eyes seemed to cause tremors underneath._

 _The scenery returned to the white snowfield. Issei knelt down on the floor as countless tears fell down from his eyes. He clutched his head with his arms and sobbed painfully._

" _U-Uuhh… St-Stop it… Stop it please… I.. I'm scared…"_

 _He shook even more as the image of Rin Yukishiro embraced him tenderly. She looked at him with motherly care, but her eyes had a strangely malevolent glint to them. For some reason, black feathered wings sprouted out of her back, making Issei sob even more._

" _You should be, Ise-kun. After all, on that Christmas Eve…_ _ **I died because of you.**_ _"_

 _Rin Yukishiro smiled and began to giggle._

 _Like a cruel little girl._

 _Like a pure demon._

* * *

Issei Hyoudou woke up from this strange dream. For once not paying attention to the girls on each side of his, he lifted his torso up and wiped the sweat on his forehead and the tears on his eyes.

He looked at the time on his phone, barely managing to reach it without waking up Asia. It was 6:54 in the morning, but there was a more important fact. It was July 26th. Issei's expression became somber.

"… I wonder if the train tickets to Tokyo have gone up."

Being careful so as to not wake up the two sleeping beauties, Issei got out of the bed and went to the kitchen. On the way, as if it was predetermined by destiny, he caught sight of a gray CD case on an old bookshelf. 'French Suites' was written on the cover.

Issei remained still for a few seconds, but finally walked over to the bookshelf and took the CD case in his hand. After fumbling around the nearby shelves for a while, he found an old-fashioned CD player with long-wired headphones already attached to it. Issei smiled to himself as he opened the CD player and placed the previously found CD on it.

"I haven't listened to any Bach for a while. It should help me relax a bit."

As the heavenly music resonated in his eardrums, Issei walked over to the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Rias Gremory woke up to the delicious smell of fried meat and eggs. She then noticed that the one she had been cuddling with was not Issei, but Asia. She sighed with a smile at her blonde Bishop's sleeping face and got out of the bed. She quickly dressed herself in a worn, purple gown and walked in the delightful aroma's direction.

When she entered the kitchen, Issei had been preparing various dishes for breakfast, all the while listening to something on a red CD player. Among them, Rias could identify typical white rice with dried seasoning on top, perfectly colored Tamagoyaki and fried pork slices with ginger as a side.

To a Japanophile like Rias, this was greater than any banquet that could be prepared at the Gremory castle. As she tried to sneak up to grab some of the food, Issei turned around, maybe to look for some more utensils.

"Hm? Ah, good morning, Buchou." Issei paused the blaring Bach CD and took his headphones off.

"Y-Yeah. Good morning Ise." Rias said in relief that Issei hadn't seen her trying to steal food like a little child.

"Food's almost ready, as you can see. Could you go wake Asia up?"

After saying this, Issei began serving the food on the plates. Rias couldn't help but notice something different in Issei. Whether it was his voice or his attitude, something seemed unusual. Nonetheless, despite these worries, she complied and went to get Asia.

* * *

"Mm? F-Fuu! This is so good, Ise-san!" Asia exclaimed in joy as she stuffed her cheeks with Issei's home cooking.

"Indeed. I don't know why you're always leaving meals to us, you're at least as good as me." Rias tried to maintain her dignified composure, but she had unknowingly gotten a rice grain stuck to her lip's side.

Issei laughed with a slightly embarrassed expression. He had never being comfortable with being praised, much less **back then**.

"Um, Buchou, Asia, I have something to tell you two…"

The two girls stopped eating, paying attention to the serious tone of Issei's voice.

"I'll be a bit late for school today."

* * *

 **Seven hours earlier. Tokyo, Japan. Sannou Corporation's Main Building…**

He stands there, pondering.

It's been almost an hour from the supposed meeting time. Aslatiel Bael closes his ruby-like eyes. There is no heating in the underground room, and the icy wall pressed against his back. With such indifference towards the cold, it's as if he were a monk who had suppressed all sensation from the outside world.

Of course, nothing of this could be know at first sight, as his face was covered by a pure white mask with an impossibly large and curved sharp-toothed grin. The place where an opening for Aslatiel's left eye should've been was occupied by an inverted black cross, while his right eye was visible through a purposely made crack on the mask. The rest of his current apparel consisted of a black business suit over a white buttoned shirt and black leather loafers.

Aslatiel already has a plan. When it is carried out, a revolution of historical proportions will be brought upon the Underworld itself. However, there are still preparations to be made, and the time was still not right. It is, to use a cliché, like the calm before the storm.

Are there any loose ends to be neatly tied together? Did he miss anything during the planning phase?

He pondered this over and over again, and he always arrived to the same answer. The plan is flawless, as long as all of the necessary preparations are taken care of, and he does his own part well, everything will work out.

The sound of the elevator moving down and arriving was heard. A large-built man who looked to be in his fifties frantically ran towards Aslatiel and bowed his head of graying hair deeply.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late."

Dressed in a double layered suit, his Sannou Corporation's ID badge reflected a dull light under the dim fluorescent lamp. The man's name was Someya. As Sannou Corporation's Director of Senior Management and Head of Corporate Strategy, he held absolute power in Japan's largest and most successful multinational company. A single order from this man could cause the Nikkei Index to fluctuate. A single phrase of his could drive an employee to suicide.

Nonetheless, he was bowing to a mere seventeen-year-old. A hint of sweat ran down his forehead as he stood up straight.

"A meeting concerning the development on the Eastern District went overtime."

"How was the liquor?" Aslatiel glanced at Someya's red face.

 _(It was not a meeting, but a party, right?)_

Someya breathed out excuses drenched in the odor of alcohol.

"I couldn't do anything about it, the man's a bureaucrat from the Department of Transportation…"

"It's fine. Just don't forget that our time is limited."

The conversation immediately switched gears. Someya is quite submissive to Aslatiel now when compared to their first meeting. A company head or member of the Diet having business relationships with Devils is not really unheard of, but certain bureaucrats start off with too much pride in their mundane acquisitive power. It only takes some time for them to realize who really is in charge.

One may ask themselves what benefit this yielded for Devils. The answer is pretty simple. High economic gain via contracts can allow even a lowly born Devil to acquire as much territory and property as a born noble. In the most extreme cases, it can even allow someone to take a spot in general politics. All of this is in part thanks to the administration by Sirzechs Lucifer.

But of course, it is very difficult for Aslatiel to get power in the Underworld, for obvious reasons. However, power in human society is sometimes even more useful…

"You never cease to amaze me with your wit, Mr. 'Hellhound'."

Someya doesn't know anything about Aslatiel, except for his alias. Name, age, profession and background; everything had been fabricated. Even so, this would be normal for a relationship with any independent corporate strategist. Sometimes in business, it's better to not know the true face of your partner.

Aslatiel's biggest contribution to the Sannou Corporation was the smuggling of firearms. Since before World War II, the nation's firearm industry had been monopolized by a single company. Aslatiel's strange economic prowess is what helped break this monopoly on the Japanese guns market.

The Japanese taxes on imports was harsh, but Aslatiel saw a weak point in their low taxes on exports. By establishing a base in the ports of Niigata and Fukuoka and by forming ties with miscreant American and Chinese people who had experience working with organized crime groups, Aslatiel created a route between North Korea and Hong Kong.

There were a number of huge risks involved. He knew the country's crisis management was something not to be underestimated. But regardless of how powerful his enemy may be, he knew it was something he had to do. Due to his inexplicably smooth success in the operation, Aslatiel had been given the task of managing Stigma's business relationships.

After maybe thirty minutes, they finished talking about business. They'd covered topics like how to cover up the weapons, the method in which to smuggle them, which people they needed to win over to their side… Everything had been taken care of.

"There's something I want to know." Someya finally relaxed.

"What is it?" Aslatiel's voice sounded slightly deeper than usual thanks to the mask.

"What's your objective?" Someya asked interestedly.

"My objective?" Aslatiel was slightly surprised by the question.

"You don't look like the kind of person who is merely interested in economic gain."

The alcohol must have been wearing off. Someya looked a bit tense.

"We've been doing business for a while now. Care to tell me about your ambitions?"

 _(That look in his eye… It's not bad at all…)_

From the very beginning, Aslatiel had never taken Someya lightly. True, he did think he was easy to manipulate, but not to the point where he would hold contempt for him. When Someya ascended to the position of Director of Senior Management for the Sannou Corporation, he took the company in a whole new direction. As part of a policy of rapid expansion, the company invested most of its proceeds into new and different ventures. Of course, since the new plan involved giving lower priority to employee bonuses, there was no shortage of opposition to it. But all of this, even working with Aslatiel and expanding into illegal business, was all for the sake of the company.

"My father worked here since before the war. He spent his entire life working for this company, giving everything he had to make it what it is today. I must continue to make sure his work was not in vain."

"What a nice ideal."

Aslatiel said that sincerely. Even though people called him 'Hellhound', he never actually thought of himself as some sort of overbearing existence. He knew that Someya, being over thirty years older than himself, no doubt had certain capabilities with which he himself could not compare.

"I have no dreams." Aslatiel said coldly.

"Don't be so modest. Even though you have always wear that guise, you talk the same way my father did back then. You have the soul of a man with grand goals and great expectations."

"I have no dreams. It's the truth."

 _(Or at least, nothing as noble as a 'dream'…)_

Someya lowered his head. The man seemed to be trying to hide his disappointment.

"Never mind. It's difficult to handle someone who isn't moved by money."

Aslatiel noticed a certain longing in the man's voice.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"You really are a sharp one. I just remembered a fiasco from some years ago."

Someya analyzed Aslatiel's response. He adjusted his position a bit, but seemed interested in hearing the anecdote.

"I… Used to have a friend. He was ten years younger than me, but he had managed to snag an important position as a sales manager at a construction firm under the Sannou Corporation's umbrella. He ended up being my subordinate back then, but we ended up becoming drink buddies who would occasionally visit each other's houses. With the huge success that the project was, he was sure to be ascended to Lead Accountant by the next month. But…"

Someya fell silent for some seconds before speaking up again. He was surely remembering something upsetting.

"Just two weeks after we had finished our construction business, his only son was kidnapped, along with some girl, if I remember correctly. No one really seems to mind until the worst case scenario, but people with great economic success tend to be known about, and envied. It's no surprise that his son was chosen to suffer through that, with his father working in such a well-known project."

Someya stopped for a bit, probably thinking that Aslatiel would find the story as a waste of time. The young Devil, however, urged him to finish with movement of his chin.

"I remember the day. It was Christmas Eve, snow was falling heavily all around the building where the two kids were held. Police had arrived remarkably fast, but there was nothing they could do about what happened next. They managed to kill the five kidnappers before the boy was hurt beyond a few bruises, but the girl didn't have the same luck. She was shot in the head before the officers could enter the abandoned warehouse."

"… Disgusting."

Much to Someya's surprise, Aslatiel had a reaction to the story. Remembering Lucatiel's death after months of torture, he couldn't help but say this word.

"A-Anyway. One day after the fiasco, my friend filed his resignation letter, and he moved to a small town a few hours from here a month afterwards. I tried to get him to stay in the company, I even offered to increase his already-high salary by fifty percent, but he remained firm on his decision even in the face of such a large amount of money. I can sympathize, though. It's his son we're talking about."

Aslatiel didn't really understand why he did this, but probably out of boredom, he asked.

"Pardon my impertinence, Mr. Someya, but would you mind telling the name of this man?"

"Huh? What for?"

Someya became slightly suspicious, but Aslatiel remained composed.

"According to what you said, he has quite a bit of talent in the construction and accounting business. It's always useful to keep such people in the radar."

He could indeed make use of such skills. Private hotels and settlements would certainly help with Stigma's activities.

"Hm, I understand. Anyway, it's not like I have the right to stick my nose in your business, Mr. 'Hellhound'."

Someya sighed after his worries had left. What he said next left Aslatiel speechless.

"That man's name was Gorou Hyoudou."

* * *

 **Nine hours later…**

Issei woke up to the sound of the female worker warning the passengers on the train of their next stop. After a ride of two hours or so, this was the station he was getting off. As a matter of fact, it was a complete lie that he would be a little late for school, Issei never had any intention of going to school on this day, and this was more apparent by his choice of clothes. A black suit with a blood-red shirt underneath, complemented with black loafers.

He felt bad for lying to Rias and Asia right on their faces, but this was something he had to do. More than that, Rias was still deeply hurt from Aslatiel's disappearance on the day of the peace treaty, he wasn't going to make her even more depressed and upset.

The train stopped and Issei got off on the crowded station. Despite the reputation his debauched nature gave him, Issei had always hated standing out and being the center of attention, especially so after 'that day'.

With great difficulty, he traversed the sea of people while regularly voicing out words of apology to no one in particular. Even after he exited the train station, Tokyo's streets were still pretty crowded, so Issei didn't feel any less uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he knew that this wouldn't be for long, as the place he was headed to was considerably quieter.

"I will never be able to thank Dad enough for making us move out of here." He thought out loud.

Not minding the inconvenience of it, Issei had brought the old CD player with him, and placed the headphones on his ears. The CD had been changed, however, and Issei was now listening to 'Air on the G-String'. He remembered the times when he would listen to this same piece from noon to evening, never growing tired of it. It soothed him, even though he was listening to it when the tragedy occurred.

Issei sighed. As he let himself be captured by the heavenly music, he walked towards his actual destination. All the while, without him noticing, an unmasked Aslatiel Bael followed him.

"I almost missed Ise. Damn it, that Creuserey really got me good." Aslatiel grumbled as he wiped his eyes vigorously.

After doing this, he took out a certain piece of apparel out of his jacket's pocket. It was a pair of rimmed spectacles that he had bought recently. During the battle at the Peace Treaty, Creuserey's white flames had damaged Aslatiel's eyes more than he initially thought. The effects of the Maou's blood augmented all of his senses including eyesight, but he still needed these glasses for everyday use.

A few college girls ogled him 'discreetly' after he placed these glasses over his red eyes, but Aslatiel ignored them, instead opting to tail Issei.

* * *

Tokyo's Aoyama Cemetery. A remarkably beautiful graveyard that is especially famous for its cherry blossoms during the Hanami season, it is a location most non-Tokyo natives would want to go on their first trip to the large city.

For Issei Hyoudou, this was a very important place. It was still two hours to noon, so not many people were currently in the cemetery, and light spray covered the pink trees as well as the grass at the sides of the stone road.

Issei walked towards a certain grave, with a somber look on his face and 'Air on the G-String' playing on his background. He repeated this every year since then, so he arrived at the stone tablet almost without thinking of it. He looked at the engraving on it without saying anything.

The name 'Rin Yukishiro' was written on it, and according to the dates on the plaque, she had died at the mere age of fourteen, and on a Christmas Eve, no less. In front of the tablet was also the picture of a young girl, with long black hair and a heartbreaking smile on her face.

Issei made a desolate smile as he looked at the photograph. After fumbling a bit around the bag he had brought, he placed an incense stick and a Daifuku in front of Rin's picture. He then took a chair that had been prepared in front of a nearby grave and placed it in front of Rin's, sitting on it immediately.

"Happy birthday, Yukishiro-san. They weren't selling any Namagashi, but I know that you liked Daifuku as well, so I brought you one." Issei said as he took off his headphones and began eating another Daifuku he had brought. Because of this, he was able to hear the footsteps behind him.

Issei frantically turned around, and saw Aslatiel looking at him with an unreadable expression. There was no doubt about it, it was indeed the friend he had gotten to know over the last month, and who had suddenly disappeared a week ago. He was now dressed in a gray jacket over a white T-shirt, grayish blue jeans and his usual black boots. Most importantly, he was wearing a new black glove on his left hand, this one with a wolf's head on the back, and he also now had black-rimmed glasses over his eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ise." He said with little emotion in his voice.

"A-Aslatiel…?"

Not minding Issei's surprise, Aslatiel walked over to him. Issei instinctively got up from the chair and took a step backwards. Remembering Aslatiel's transformation during the Peace Treaty as well as the strange people who took him away, he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? Buchou's been worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry, but unlike all of you, I have many things to do. What happened after I left?" Aslatiel said coldly.

"I had some scuffle with that Vali guy, and he kicked my ass. He left while saying that the next time we met, he would have a serious fight with me. But anyway, are those people who took you away your associates? Are you also part of some terrorist group?" Issei asked with a somewhat angry voice.

"Heheh… Something like that…"

Aslatiel took some steps forward. He was now a mere meter in front of Issei.

"I don't think you've told Rias-nee or anyone about this Yukishiro-san of yours. Any reason for that?"

"I-It doesn't concern them. I am free to keep this a secret if I want to." Issei looked at the floor.

"True." Aslatiel made a motion with his chin, as if to inquire Issei about any more Daifuku.

There was still one left, so Issei handed the bag to Aslatiel. The silver-haired Devil took the sweet snack out of the bag, placed it in his mouth and then disintegrated the empty bag with his Power of Destruction.

"You don't have to hide it. I already heard about that incident in your past." Aslatiel said as he took a second bite of the Daifuku.

Issei was visibly flabbergasted by this revelation. Aslatiel continued.

"Why are you so intent on hiding it? I can't think of any way in which Rias-nee could do something bad to you, so why?"

Issei looked at the floor once again, as if looking for the answer himself.

"Did you love her?" Aslatiel asked insensitively.

"… Yes." Issei replied with complete honesty in his voice.

"I see. If that's so, do you feel guilty for her death?"

"Stop it!" Issei yelled in a way that made the few other visitors of the cemetery stay clear from them. Aslatiel was unfazed.

"You talk as if you know everything about us, but a Devil will never be able to understand a human's powerlessness!"

"Yeah, that's true. The strong can never hope to understand the weak, however…"

Aslatiel took the last bite of his Daifuku.

"… In the end, she died because of you, didn't she?"

Issei was left speechless. Boiling anger rose up in him. Towards Aslatiel, but also towards himself. All of this time, he had kept this part of his past a secret from all the members of the O.R.C, thinking they would never understand the pain of a normal human. But in the end, he was just shifting the blame on the strong. Not that he would never admit it, even on a superficial psychological level.

"Wh-What was I supposed to do!? Those men… They placed the gun barrel right in front of my eyes! What can a fourteen-year-old do against three armed men!?" Issei pleaded with tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Don't go playing the weakling card, it pisses me off. You're the Red Dragon Emperor, aren't you? By the time he was fourteen, Vali could maintain his Scale Mail for around fifteen minutes, so why couldn't you use your Sacred Gear for three minutes and kill those fuck-" Aslatiel was interrupted by a gust of wind in his face. He blocked Issei's punch when it was around five centimeters in front of his face.

Aslatiel's inhuman calmness angered Issei even more than before. Not minding, the young Devil tightened his grip on Issei's hand until his knees buckled.

"Accept it. Your friend died because of your inability to muster your strength. It was your **lack of ability** that killed her." He released Issei's hand.

The brown-haired boy fell silent. He didn't know if it was because of his weak state of mind, but he found what Aslatiel said to be the harsh, but undeniable truth. Ddraig did say that he had been trying to talk to Issei for a long time. If he had only listened, if he had only payed attention, Rin would've probably still be alive.

 _Just… What did_ _ **you**_ _go through…_ Issei thought melancholically, noticing the sadness and hatred in Aslatiel's own voice.

By the way he talked, Issei knew that he had also dealt with a difficult past. However, Issei had been overcome by grief and frustration at his weakness, while Aslatiel had been consumed by rage and a desire for vengeance. Two sides of the same coin, at the end.

"… What should I do now…? I can't just deal with this…" Issei asked without expecting any particular answer.

Aslatiel's own expression became stern, but he spoke again.

"As long as we live and breathe, our way is paved with ice. A person's life is not composed of four ever-changing seasons, but of a year-long winter wasteland. Whether or not you stop to wipe your blood and tears, they will inevitably freeze over."

Issei couldn't tell if he was speaking about him or himself. Aslatiel was probably talking for both of them.

"The icy road forward won't ever disappear. Shit will happen, and you can do nothing but endure it and keep walking. In the end, if you can withstand all of the suffering that life throws at you, that's when you will truly be strong."

Aslatiel then, to Issei's confusion, chuckled.

"Oh well. That's just my way of seeing things. Just live whatever way you see fit, and don't try to shift your guilt onto someone else. Rias-nee doesn't deserve your resentment."

Aslatiel smiled in the way that Issei recognized.

"O-Ok. I-I suppose I should thank you." Issei said reluctantly. Much to his relief, the heavy atmosphere had left.

"There's no need for it. Just don't tell anyone about us meeting here." The brown-haired boy was surprised by Aslatiel's request.

"Huh? But why? Everyone's so worried about you! Especially Buchou and Akeno-san…"

"Really? If that's so…"

Issei felt Aslatiel's hand on his shoulder as he leaned into his ear.

"… I'll have to kill you." Aslatiel whispered, much to Issei's shock.

He then stepped backwards while laughing a bit.

"Just kidding. I just have some things to take care about, I'll probably return with you guys in a few days, weeks at most. Anyway, it was nice speaking with you again. Maybe next time we'll continue this conversation over a few glasses of wine."

After saying this, as swiftly as he had arrived, Aslatiel Bael left the graveyard. Issei looked at him for a while as he left, muttering something under his breath.

"That was a real threat, wasn't it?"

* * *

In a faraway place in the Aoyama Cemetery, two individuals watched interestedly as the exchange between Aslatiel and Issei finished.

Well, at least one of them was interested. This one was a handsome young adult of above average height, jet-black hair that reached his earlobes and piercing blood-red eyes, of a somewhat deeper shade than Aslatiel's. He was dressed in a black business suit, a white dress shirt with two buttons undone and black dress shoes.

The man's partner had undefinable features, as he or she was wearing a black hoodie that covered his or her face and hair in a perfect way, not being conspicuous enough to attract a lot of attention while also hiding the aforementioned features.

"Really nice speech, Aslatiel. It seems you're becoming more interesting with each passing day. The other boy is also quite fascinating, don't you think so?"

Before the man's companion could reply, another person made his appearance. This time it was a balding man whose face looked like that of someone in his sixties, but his body was as tall and muscular as that of a professional athlete. The elderly man's clothes consisted of a buttoned-up black shirt, blue jeans and dark brown loafers.

"What is it now, Lucien? Eto and Ferid are enough trouble on their own, so why do you have to come bother me?" The young man said casually to his apparent elder.

"You know why, Schwarz. With the current state of events, it will be troublesome if the First Apostle is seen by any of the Faction's higher-ups. Even if it is to train your Spawn, it will be annoying if you are discovered." The elderly man who was now known to be called 'Lucien' said with a carefree smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let's go, Ray-chan, unless you want to keep looking at your former lover a bit more." Schwarz teased his companion, who made no more reaction than turning towards the portal that Crowley had now opened.

"It's fine."

Without saying anything more, Raynare lifted up her hood and let her long black hair flow in the wind. Except for her now somewhat pointy ears, she was the same as back then, when Rias Gremory had presumably destroyed her. Without saying a single word, only closing her violet eyes for a second, the spitting image of Rin Yukishiro left with the two men.


	24. Special 1

_**Hey, readers. As you can probably guess from the chapter's title, I'm going for a change of pace. This current chapter is the first of a series of comedy-centric specials of "High School DxD: True Maou", specifically the "God" sub-series. You'll get what that sub-series is about after reading this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, unlike chapters of the main story, which are narrated in third person, specials will be narrated in first person, in order to differentiate them more.**_

 _ **I'll let you know from the start that I will never place two specials or more in a row, therefore, be assured that the main story will come back next chapter. I just wanted to try something a bit different in order to have more fun. The specials will be randomly thrown in between regular chapters and have minimal effect on the canon. However, since many people like to know about the chronological place of these things, I'll let you know at the beginning of each special it's chronological place. The current one takes place after the fight with Kokabiel, but before Xenovia and Est are officially students at Kuoh Academy.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this change of pace. Without more delays, here it is!**_

* * *

 **Special.1 The Kin-Slaying God.**

* * *

Hello everyone. My name is Aslatiel Bael. I'm the marvelously intelligent, stunningly handsome, ultra-badass protagonist of this story… Or at least I hope you see me that way.

The truth is, I am currently in quite a predicament. Nothing to do directly with me, but it is preventing me from leaving the bench even though I finished my lunch long ago. Said predicament is…

"Uwaahhhh! How could she do something so cruel, Aslatiel!?" The brown-haired boy at my side bellowed with a sorrowful voice.

This fellow's name is Issei Hyoudou, and I suppose he could be called my closest guy friend at this school I'm currently attending. In a nutshell, he's a lecher with a heart of gold who also has one of the most powerful Sacred Gears in existence, the Boosted Gear or Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet.

Now, in order to understand the current situation, we'll have to go back to yesterday evening…

* * *

" _Ise doesn't need any distractions. He already has me and Asia." Rias-nee said as she eliminated a pile of memorabilia with her Power of Destruction._

 _Magazines, music CDs and documental DVDs were ruthlessly disintegrated by the reddish black energy. As she did that, Ise made the pose of 'The Scream' while, well, 'screaming'. Surprisingly, all of these things had the same young woman on their covers._

" _Stop it! Stop it! I beg of youuuuu!"_

 _Unfortunately for him, he had been trapped inside of something with the appearance of a plastic tube, unable to do anything to save his prized possessions. Rias-nee had called me to help her with some 'cleaning' at Ise's house, but this wasn't what I had in mind…_

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, but it was nothing too valuable, man. You already have backups and I can always get you another dinner with Mishima-san." I say, trying to comfort him in some way.

Ise had stopped crying and simply scoffed with an angry expression.

"Whatever! We have club activities today!"

"What do you mean? Apart from the Occult Research Club, I'm only part of the 'going-home club'."

"What's this bull you're spouting now? You started a secret society with me and Kiba, remember? You promised you'd conquer the universe with us!" Ise said with a starry glint on his eyes.

Now that I think about it, I have a feeling I did something like that…

"Don't tell me you forgot…"

"Nah, don't worry, I remember. The lab equipment storage room, right?"

Upon hearing that, Ise's lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"That's right. See you after school, I'll be sure to tell Kiba."

He then got up from the bench and walked towards the school building.

Whatever, it seems 'God' will return today.

* * *

After school was over, I crept over to the lab equipment storage room.

It's usually locked, but a teacher let Yuuto borrow the key once, and I secretly made a duplicate. This is the territory of us three males of the Occult Research Club.

Let the secret club activities begin.

Ise and Yuuto were in the hall, waiting for permission to enter the room. This was standard procedure.

"Bees." I say while purposely making my voice deeper.

"Flying, honey-making insects." Yuuto's voice replies.

"Babies." I say with the same voice.

"Prodigal progeny, fruits of my loins." Ise's voice is heard this time.

"Rabies."

"Very scary." Yuuto says again.

"Wannabes."

"Yeah!" Both of them exclaim at the same time.

And thus, the password check was complete.

"Very well, you may enter."

I open the door so the two young men can enter. They soon witness my true form.

"It's been a long time, God." Ise says with a completely serious face. Yuuto, on the other hand, only made a trouble smile.

I wore an oversized white robe that covered my entire body, and a triangular white hood-mask with two holes and the syllable 'KA' on the forehead completely hid my face (and head for that matter) from view. Some people might associate me with a member of some racist group. How insolent.

"Yes, indeed. It's been half a year." I say without the need to mask my voice anymore.

"Nah, we met last month. Kinda a forgetful deity, ain'tcha?" Ise says in disappointment.

"How rude. My time is infinite, and therefore my concept of time isn't as specific as yours."

"Ah, I apologize, God."

Ise knelt in front of me while forcing Yuuto to do so as well. Despite the three of us being Devils, thanks to a barrier put on this building by a certain friend of mine, we could say words such as 'God' freely without suffering any annoying headaches.

"But seriously, Lord, that headpiece is tasteless as crap."

"Silence, mortal. You're the one who made me wear this thing in the first place." Some might say I was getting too much into this role. I will smite those people.

"Wait, really?" Ise said while sweat dropping.

"If you feign ignorance, God will become wrathful." Yuuto whispers into his ear.

Despite his strait-laced personality, he enjoyed these meeting quite a lot. Such a hypocritical follower should be punished.

"I sincerely apologize. Every time we humble servants have come to thee, you've given aid, and we'll never forget our debt to you." Ise said with a deep bow.

"Yes. The fact that you two can enjoy this existence is all thanks to me."

This is actually not that far-fetched.

"Of course, God. You were the one who paid me a complete evening with Mishima-san."

"Yes."

Kaoru Mishima (the woman whose CDs and such had been destroyed by Rias-nee) was a world-renowned violinist of only twenty-nine years of age. Ise admired her both for her almost inhuman violin-playing skills and her intense beauty.

"You were also the one who told me Mishima-san liked to drink." Ise continued his passionate display of gratitude.

"I'm glad you understand." I said with a deliberate air of superiority.

"Even so, I have a new request."

"Sure, let's hear it. There is nothing I can't do."

I love this role…

Ise lowered his head.

"Someone's cramping my style." He said with red fire flaming in his eyes.

"Mmm… How tragic. It is simply human nature that one cannot avoid hating another."

"My beloved master… She, she betrayed my loyalty and stomped all over my love with her dirty feet!" Issei yelled with tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Oh… That is truly unforgivable."

For some reason, maybe lack of interest, I failed to hear the words 'beloved master'.

"Yes, God! You understand, right!? Please visit your judgment upon her and bring down the mighty hammer of retribution!"

Yuuto was now trying hard not to laugh. The maggot…

"No problem. What's her name?"

"Rias."

"Who?" I didn't believe my ears.

"Rias Gremory." Ise repeated with determination.

"Hey, wait a minute."

"What's wrong, God? You've always been there to give me a dirty trick when I needed one."

"That's right, God. Why are you getting cold feet now?"

Even Yuuto, who had remained mostly silent until now, was ganging up on me with Ise.

"Yeah, but this is completely different…"

"You taught me how to peek into the girls' bathroom without being caught, how to eat in the classroom without being caught, how to sneak into the faculty office without being caught…"

The list went on and on.

"And most of all…"

Ise then pointed at Yuuto with indignation.

"You taught this fellow how to peek on Shinra-fukukaichou while she's changing in the Student Council's room!"

"Heeh!? Wh, Whaaa!" Yuuto exclaimed as he turned red all the way to his ears.

Since we started hanging out together more, Ise and I had learned that Yuuto had a strong crush on the Student Council's Vice President, Tsubaki Shinra. Letting his hidden lecherous side out during our secret meetings, he had once asked me for a way to peek at her while she was changing and also some cute pictures of her. I made an almost invisible hole in a wall of the Student Council's room that still allowed for a pretty good view, and then managed to snag through dubious methods a picture of her cosplaying as a maid, one of her in a bikini, and finally one in her pajamas. They don't call me God for nothing.

"Hold it right there." Even so, God has principles.

"No, I've just about had it. She can burn my all of my porn, erotic magazines and eroges if she wants too… But Mishima-san is another matter!" Ise said with a deeply hurt and angry expression.

"Oh, come on, you're projecting here. Besides, Rias-nee is my…"

"God is God, isn't he!? The one and only! God can't have a cousin!"

Looks like he's going to get his revenge one way or another.

"Calm down. Rias-nee may be a self-righteous and spoiled princess, but she's not a bad person."

I must get away from this in some way. At least Yuuto was too embarrassed to speak since Ise mentioned his crimes against the purity of Shinra-san.

"Ehh?" Ise whined.

"Don't 'Ehh?' me."

"Ahh"

"Don't 'Ahh' me, either. What are you, an infant?" I say mercilessly.

"Damn… There's no point in acting cute in front of you."

You really thought someone like you could pull off the cute act? At least get Yuuto to do it. Wait… That came out wrong.

"Even if you could do something like that, I already know what you two are really like."

Yuuto covered his blushing face and Ise looked at me dependently.

"So you really won't help me out? No matter what?"

"No." I state flatly and with no emotion.

"Grr… Fine then, you bastard!" Ise's eyes flared in anger.

"Alrighty then, meeting adjourned. God has better things to do."

After putting the cone hat and the white tunic on the rack in my makeshift dressing room, I walked out into the hall.

* * *

"I can't believe you're so heartless."

Ise looked like he wanted to spit on the floor.

"Revenge isn't a good thing." I said as I fixed my collar.

"Yes, Ise-kun. You should just let it go." Yuuto tried to comfort Ise.

Ise sighed as if he had given up and then began to speak again.

"Anyway, let's go to the arcade or something."

"Yeah, su…"

I then remembered that already had plans for today.

"Ah, sorry guys, but I already promised to meet up with Akeno-san later today."

Ise's face once again twisted in disappointment.

"Huh? Who cares? Just pretend you forgot like you always do."

"We're going to get some things together. We were together yesterday too. Who knows? This could be the start of a brand-new love." I say with overdramatic gestures.

"You can really be an asshole sometimes, you know?" Ise glared at me like a rabid raccoon.

"C'mon, a promise is a promise."

"Let's just let him go, Ise-kun. We can invite Asia-san if you want too."

Yuuto was pretty much the peacemaker between me and Ise in these situations. Ise then sighed in acceptance.

"Sheesh. You two joke around all day long, but then you turn around and act like some main characters with unbreakable morals. I really want to beat you two up sometimes."

That's actually rather satisfying.

"Haha… See you two tomorrow."

After saying this, I walked out of the school building and began making my way towards the meeting spot.

* * *

When I came upon the commercial district, the streets were already illuminated by the endless rows of neon lights. It would appear I'm a bit late.

Pushing apart the suffocating crowd, I finally caught sight of the long, black ponytail. Akeno-san was waiting for me in front of a recently opened café called 'Lapis Lazuli'.

"Ah, Aslatiel-kun!" Akeno-san greeted me with a bright smile.

"Sorry for my lateness. To keep a lady waiting really speaks of my quality as man." I joke around a bit to lighten the mood.

"Ufufu, don't worry about it. Let's go get that thing you told me about."

After this, we casually strolled along the streets with only one destination in my mind. Anyway, 'Date with a beautiful girl in our school uniforms', check.

* * *

Once we reached a certain candy shop, I flashed a certain ticket at the woman in the counter.

"Oh, you must be Mr. 'MM'. Just give me a second and I'll bring you the goods."

As the woman sneaked into the storage room with unusual carefulness, Akeno-san gave me a suspicious glance.

"What's the matter Aslatiel-kun? Didn't you say you were just going to get some candy?"

"It's true. That's what I'm doing."

The woman arrived shortly afterwards with two medium-sized bars. They were covered in an expensive-looking black wrapping and had the initials 'WW' imprinted in silver ink.

"Perfect. Here's the payment." I said as I took out a small flat object.

It was a black card with the letter 'G' engraved on it.

The woman, taking care of not making it apparent to no one else, swiped this card and quickly returned it to me. No need for any information, everything is in this debit card.

"Thank you for your patronage." She said while bowing.

"You're welcome." I swiftly hid my debit card inside my blazer pocket and placed the two bars inside a bag I had brought.

Akeno-san still didn't seem to completely understand what had happened, but I still pulled her by her hand and we exited the candy shop. 'Holding hands during a date', check.

* * *

Since everything had been taken care of, I was now walking Akeno-san over to the train station she used to go home. I wondered why she would need to go there if we could fly and teleport, but I was snapped out of these thoughts by her voice to my right side.

"Aslatiel-kun, could you now tell me what those bars are?"

I wondered over to tell her or not, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let her know.

"These are chocolate bars from Willy Wonka's factory."

Akeno-san was flabbergasted by this and surprisingly lost her composed expression.

"What!? Willy Wonka actually exists?"

"Of course he does! Don't tell me you believe in Devils, Angels and Santa Claus but you don't think that Mr. Wonka is real." I was somewhat offended by her words.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just surprised that a book and film character also happened to be real. I'm sorry, ok? But anyway, why did you buy two? I suppose they are incredibly expensive."

My lips twisted into a grin at Akeno-san's question.

"Hehehe, you don't know?"

She seemed somewhat disturbed by my laughing, but still tried to answer me with her usual smile.

"Uhm… I'm sorry. I really don't."

I began to explain as I looked at the two bars.

"The first is for my rare sweets collection. I'm never going to open it. Room decoration only."

"Ufufu, you must really like it. I know the differences between some types of chocolate but that's about it. Like white chocolate including cocoa butter, and such."

"Well, white chocolate is one of the three most popular types. These bars are a special mixture with a base of Central American cocoa." I could feel my mouth watering already.

"Central American cocoa?" Akeno-san tilted her head cutely.

"To be specific, it's 'Criollo Cocoa'. The tree is particularly hard to grow due to susceptibility to many environmental threats, so less than five percent of the world's chocolate contains even a gram of this cocoa."

"Eh, criollo?" Akeno-san's face became completely clueless.

"Many chocolatiers have used this special bean. One of the most famous users is probably Godiva, but personally, I'm not too hot on their blends."

"Godiva?"

"Although, while expensive and rare cocoa beans make excellent chocolate of course, I do think that they have a certain rein due to the difficulty in successfully growing the cocoa. Chocolatiers much like 'El Rey' and 'Michel Cluizel', that allow tasters to enjoy a 'normally delicious' flavor, have a charm of their own." In comparison to a Devil's life, the world of sweets is too vast and complex. I can almost feel tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Oh, uh… Yeah, I get you…"

 _(I don't understand one bit, but he looks so happy…)_ Akeno thought.

"The 'Trinitario' bean is an astounding example of this. If we wanted to talk blenders, 'Bonnat' makes the best use of it in dark mixes, but you'd have to give me a little more time to think when it comes to varieties which use milk."

"Wow… Really?"

"Even though I've said this much, please don't think of me as a die-hard fan. I still don't really understand the appeal of the 'Domori' blends, for example."

 _(H-How is this not acting like a die-hard fan…?)_

* * *

"Thank you for being with me today. It's been a long time since I've stayed out until this late." Akeno-san said as we arrived at the train station.

"In the end, what sets the 'Criollo' bean apart from the rest is…"

 _(H-He's still not done!?)_

"Oh, we're already at the station? I think I got a little carried away, sorry about that." I say with a troubled smile.

"Ufufu, don't worry about it. It was interesting to hear you talking about something you like." Akeno-san's laugh is as charming as ever.

"Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

After we said our goodbyes and she got on the train, I walked over to my apartment as I realized how tired I actually was. I fell asleep almost instantly after taking a shower and changing into my sleeping clothes.

* * *

The next day at the school gate.

"Yo, Aslatiel."

Ise greeted me with a raised hand.

"So, about what we discussed yesterday, what do you think?"

"Hm? What about yesterday?"

"Hey, don't beat around the bush. The thing about Buchou."

He's still moping over that matter…

"Ise, try to be more mature. You can always buy those things again if you know the right people. And isn't a dinner with Mishima-san herself way better than some merchandise." I say trying to get out of the stupidity circle that will inevitably end in tragedy.

"Shut up! It's a matter of pride! I have to show Buchou that this dog can also bite back when you kick him around."

"You're a mere lapdog, Ise. You can't change that."

"Damn it! It's all Buchou's fault!"

Ise tightened his fists to show his indignation. We didn't notice as a certain person crept up on us.

"What's this about me?" Rias-nee asked from behind our backs.

"Geh!" Ise yelped in surprise.

"Ise, what's my fault? Rias-nee's smile creeped out even me.

"N-Nothing. Just that since Buchou is so smart and gets such good grades I feel like a slob in comparison, hahaha…"

He released his clenched hands. I then felt the need to help this pitiable soul. Ain't I a good guy?

"Rias-nee, don't you have gym class today?"

"Hm? Ah, yeah, I can't wait! We all promised to practice in the morning for the interschool volleyball match tomorrow! Jiyuuga Saki is a strong opponent, but we won't lose!"

Competitions of all kinds are the one thing that always got Rias-nee fired up. Whether it was a musical contest with me when we were kids, or a sports event like this, her response was always the same.

"Anyway, I'll talk to you two later. See ya."

She lightly stepped away. Ise's face twisted into a frown.

"Damn, to act so cheerful after destroying the thing I love the most. Even if she's my kind master, I'll wipe that idiotic smile from her face…"

"You aren't exactly the brightest kid yourself."

While carrying on with our meaningless conversation, we entered the school.

* * *

Nothing out the ordinary happened during class, so lunch break came by pretty fast. Ise, Yuuto, Rias-nee and I were on the rooftop, as usual. Akeno-san was also there, sitting uncomfortably close to me. Asia-chan had been hogged by some girls in class, and Koneko-cchi had received a similar treatment, so they weren't here with us.

"Hey, Aslatiel-kun. Did you ate that chocolate bar we got yesterday" Akeno-san asks while leaning her head on my shoulder.

I have mostly gotten used to her teasing by now, so I was able to respond naturally.

"Hehe… This chocolate bar? No, I haven't."

I pulled the chocolate bar in black wrapping out of my uniform's pocket. Akeno-san separated herself from my shoulder with a surprised look on her beautiful face.

"Hm? Why is it still wrapped? Weren't you looking forward to tasting it?"

"You still don't get it, Akeno-san." I say with an arrogant grin.

"It's not a light novel. Why would you put it in your pocket and bring it to school?" Rias-nee said while eating some tamagoyaki.

"You wouldn't understand either, Rias-nee."

And you need to take it down a notch with your Japanophilia.

I cleared my throat before continuing.

"Yes, I truly _was_ looking forward to this magnificent chocolate bar. Believe me when I say it's like a glorious treasure that I've been awaiting for far too long."

"Uh-huh…?" Rias-nee had a troubled smile on her face.

"However! That is precisely the reason why I will let it sleep, let it ripen a bit in my pocket for one more excruciatingly long day."

"Excuse me?"

"I realize it's difficult for you womenfolk to understand this, but the ecstasy of release after forcibly building up that gripping tension of unnecessary restraint… It's breathtaking."

"In other words, you're a masochist." Ise said with eyes similar to a dead fish's.

"Say what you want. Regardless, I must subject myself to this trial-by-fire today."

Crap, I'm starting to drool…

"If that's so, let me have a look real quick."

"Ah…"

Rias-nee… She… She snatched it away from me.

"H-Hey… Hey! Give it back!"

"Just a little peek, ok?" Rias-nee said with a wink.

"… Just, just a peek, ok? Listen, do not unwrap it. Absolutely DO NOT unwrap it."

[RRRRRIIIP.]

"WAIT, HEY! DAMMIT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO UNWRAP IT!"

"Don't worry, don't worry. I just wanted to test its aroma." Rias-nee made an exaggerated smelling gesture as she said this.

"DAMN! I wanted to smell it too! I've been waiting so long that I would kill just to inhale a bit of that fragrance!"

The scene before me began to twist as if a dimensional rift had opened all around me.

"Wow! This looks delicious! The color is so beautiful too!"

"S-STOP! Don't touch that divine bar with your bare fingers!"

"Fufufufu…"

Rias-nee flashed a devious smile.

This is bad. That's the same expression she had when she bullied me in our childhood.

"Say, Aslatiel…"

Crap…

"Can I take a bite?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"U-Um, Rias. It's not going to be a joke if you really take a bite of it. It means a lot for Aslatiel-kun, you know?"

"Y-Yeah, Akeno-san! Help me out here! DON'T BITE IT!"

"D-Don't bite it!"

Rias-nee only made a 'Whoopsies' expression at our pleading.

"Oh my, what should I do? Aslatiel's getting a headache, Aslatiel's getting a headache!"

I don't think I've ever been so frightened in my entire life.

"…"

"Hey, Ise! Why are you still just sitting around!? Come help us stop her!"

"Oh, ok. Don't bite it… Or something."

"Yuuto, you too! Get off your lazy ass! Help me think of a way to stop this crazy bitch!"

"Um, 'kay. Don't bite it…"

Why do none of these damn kids understand the weight of this nightmare!?

"Mwahahaha!"

Rias-nee gripped the unwrapped chocolate bar with both hands. I clearly saw her thin nails sink into the dark brown substance.

"Aslatiel, you constantly skip the club meetings, remember?"

"Oh, y-yeah…"

"And then you ditched me after the Kokabiel business, right?"

"Stop! STOP…!" I was almost crying from the horror of this situation.

"HA!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

I flew towards Rias-nee. As though a cheetah leaping in for the kill.

She was stunned as I wrestled her for the chocolate.

I touched the bar with my fingertips.

Got a hold of it for a moment…

… And then lost it again.

I stretched my arms out one last time, but the bar had already fallen to the unforgiving stone floor.

…

…

The entire landscape darkened in my despair.

I sank to my knees. Picking up the bar, I carefully tried to examine it. Half of it fell down from my hands, and one of the sides of the bar was completely roughed up.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then, there was absolute darkness.

The Willy Wonka bar that I've restrained myself from tasting had been dirtied and lethally injured.

"Hey, Aslatiel."

Rias-nee patted my shoulder.

"Ri… Rias-nee…?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you have something to say to me?

She just smiled sweetly like a cruel little girl.

"I didn't mean for it to fall to the ground."

"…!"

"But understand, younger cousin. It was like one of those big red buttons that say, 'Do not press'. When everyone keeps saying, 'Don't do it' like some comedy sketch, it just makes you want to do it more."

This ain't no comedy show!

Yuuto, Akeno-san and Ise where the next ones to speak, in that same order.

"Haha, Buchou really overdid it, but you should try to be more mature about it, Aslatiel."

Ggh!

"D-Don't worry about it, Aslatiel-kun. We can go buy another one sometime!"

Stop shitting around!

"She's actually got a point."

You fucker!

Rias-nee whistled.

"Hooh, everyone thinks it's interesting. Aslatiel must be really popular."

You… You bitch…!

Unforgivable. Absolutely unforgivable!

I will not stand for this!

* * *

"WE ARE ALIVE! IT IS MINE TO AVENGE! I'D RATHER BETRAY THE WORLD THAN LET THE WORLD BETRAY ME!"

After school, in the lab equipment storage room. I roared to my two worshippers with the white cone hood covering my head.

"Hey, you! Foolish mortal!" I pointed at Ise.

"Uh, yes?"

"God shall grant thy puny desires." I say with anger-covered words.

"Um… Umm… And what would be those again?"

"Don't go forgetting about it! Rias-nee, dammit!"

"I, uh… I think you should calm down a bit, Lord." Yuuto said with a troubled smile.

"And you will help! That bitch has overstepped her boundaries. Remember when you pathetic humans built a tower to Heaven? God was outraged. I feel exactly the same way right now."

Damn it, I need some chocolate right now…

"B-But wasn't that just some older cousin's teasing?"

"There are kin-slaying Gods!"

Yuuto fell back at my shouts.

"You're… You're serious?" Ise said with disbelief showing in his face.

"Kid, don't you understand? If you stood in a line from 1 am to 10 am for a game and someone just broke it for fun, what would you do?"

"Um, just go buy a new one?"

Such hypocrisy!

"Shut up! You can only say that when it's not your stuff that's been broken!"

"No, but I mean… Didn't God ignore me yesterday?"

I… Think I did something like that.

"Look, the point is we have to give Rias-nee the punishment she deserves."

Yuuto tried to speak up but I shut him down with a glare.

"O-Ok. What are we going to do?" Ise said with a clueless face.

"Hehehe… I have a plan."

"Really? No wonder you're God!"

The devilish glint returned to his eyes.

"She broke the thing I was looking forward to the most."

"Uh, right?"

"Fight fire with fire. What's something Rias-nee would look forward to?"

The setting for this is perfect. She chose a bad time to get me angry…

"Huh, is it lunch?"

"No, fool! Think before you begin to spout verbal diarrhea!"

"But I didn't really have lunch back then…"

This kid is hopeless. I doubt any other God has such useless followers. You're better off without these, Yato!

"Competitions! _Competitions!_ "

"Ah, it's true."

"Hey, Yuuto. Isn't there an interschool volleyball match tomorrow?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Buchou has been talking about it for days." The blonde Devil said with a slightly frightened face.

"Rias-nee would be so heartbroken if that got cancelled, right?"

"Oh, I get it. We're going to injure her in an ambush, right?"

"You don't get it at all, do you?" I mentally face-palmed at Ise's foolishness.

"What? That's not the plan?"

Yuuto failed to hide his laughter as I thought for a moment.

"I'm going to do something much grander."

"Huh?"

I took off my headgear.

"Hey, Aslatiel. Explain it in more detail."

"It's quite simple."

I cleared my throat for gravity's sake.

"After we're done here, we're going to sneak into the faculty office and steal the key to the gym storage room." I say with a maniacal grin.

"The storage room?"

"That's where they keep all the sports equipment. But, the important thing is, that's where the volleyballs are as well, aren't they?"

Ise and Yuuto finally showed understanding in their faces.

"Oh, I see. If they lose the key, they lose the volleyballs."

"Jiyuuga Saki Academy is pretty far away from here, so they won't have any time to go back there to get their own volleyballs in the case that those here can't be used. Therefore, as long as everything is kept hidden until tomorrow morning, they'll be forced to suspend tomorrow's game, right?"

Ise nodded while Yuuto looked troubled by my plan.

"You're so evil."

I grinned at Ise's compliment.

"Yeah, our entire class will be in chaos tomorrow. Even the school staff will be embarrassed by the incident."

"B-But do you really have to go that far?"

It seems that fear has tightened its grip on Yuuto.

"For example, we could just hide Buchou's gym clothes. Isn't that a good idea?"

"Nah, the number of possible culprits would be too limited if we did that. We'd be the first ones suspected."

Truth be told, I had considered Yuuto's idea before coming up with the current plan.

"Yeah, that's right. But what if we get caught?"

Even Ise's getting cold feet.

"Then we just have to avoid being caught. If nobody's caught, then it's not a crime."

"That's some asshole logic right there…" Ise's face showed clear disgust at me.

"I don't want to be called an asshole by you."

I smirked.

"So. Let's begin…"

"Fine, whatever. Let's get going to the faculty office, then."

I stopped Yuuto on his tracks.

"We're not going right now. There are still a lot of teachers there. And there's also the fact that the key to the sports equipment room is probably in the hands of some club's advisor at the moment."

"Then what should we do?" Ise asked.

I answered him in one breath.

"The club activities should end a little before nine o'clock. The key should also be returned to the faculty office by then. Teachers don't stay that late unless something unusual comes up. The only teachers on duty from that point forward would be those who check the doors and windows."

"But why all the need for this? Couldn't we just put them to sleep temporarily with our magic?" Ise asked with a dubious frown on his face.

"Think about it. This school is managed by Devils, not to mention that Sona-nee is the Student Council President. They would find traces of said magic and narrow the list of suspects considerably."

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

It seems Yuuto understood perfectly.

"We have to depend on our wit and raw infiltration skills for this plan to succeed. As it is right now, we might as well be mere humans."

I rubbed my eyebrows and looked at the ceiling for a moment.

"Ok, let's go over the complete plan. After nine, Ise will head into the faculty office to double-check that the only one in there is the teacher on duty. It should be the math teacher today. Sakamoto-sensei, I think his name was."

"And if he's not the only one?"

"It should be alright. We'll just think of another way, then."

I already have a contingency plan for that situation, though it's not fully developed.

"Ok. After that?"

"You lure him out of the faculty office. While he's gone, I'll sneak into the faculty office and steal the key. Yuuto will stay outside of the building, making sure that no unexpected actor enters at a bad moment."

"Do you know where the key is?" Yuuto asked.

"You know Sakamoto-sensei's desk? There are some keys hanging on the wall behind it. That's where it is."

Ise looked as if he remembered something.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen it."

"I'll grab the master key while I'm at it. They should be at the same place."

Ise and Yuuto remained silent. I sighed.

"Are you two following all of this? I can get it done in one minute, maybe less. Ise only has to buy that much time for me."

"Wait, hold on." Ise complained.

My eyes twitched in annoyance.

"What?"

"Let's switch roles, you and me."

He looks a bit troubled.

"You're asking me to lure Sakamoto-sensei out?"

"Y-Yeah. I don't really know how to deal with that teacher. He's got all this 'passion for education' thing going around him and… Well, he once caught me trying to peek at the girls from the tennis club while they were changing, so he doesn't really have a good opinion of me in general. So could you do this one for me?"

"Stop fooling around…"

For that matter, I really can't say that I'm fond of the idea of calling out Sakamoto-sensei myself. Explaining to him why I'm still at school at that hour would be difficult, for one thing. As I said yesterday, I'm one of those people who heads straight home after school. If possible, I'd like to avoid doing something unnatural…

"Come on, please."

"Fine. Just be quiet." I say after giving up.

"That's why you're God! I'm so following you for the rest of my life!"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen here, Ise. You too, Yuuto. Before we go in and steal the key at nine, you two can't be seen by anyone at school."

"Why?" Ise asked.

"Use your brains and think."

I gently knocked their heads together.

"All they would need to know in order to deduce a list of suspects would be the time the keys were stolen. Sometime between the end of club activities at nine and tomorrow morning. That means anyone at school within this time frame will be a suspect. Of course, due to my role in the plan, I'll be suspected as well. Even so, it's ok as long as I'm with Sakamoto-sensei."

"Ah, yes. If someone saw you, they'd question why you were still at school at night."

Yuuto seems to be understanding smoothly. That's good, since I don't have to spend time on details with him.

"That's right. You two have to pretend to have left school before nine today." I emphasize this sentence. It is vital for the plan to succeed.

"Right."

"Ok, you got it."

I sighed in relief, trying to trust my compatriots.

"Well, until the time comes, just hide here."

I went over my plan to see if there was anything wrong.

… Let's see, other than using the room's key and the master key, are there still ways to open the gym's storage room…?

This is not a detective novel, where they would just break the lock and force their way in…

Oh well, this is just a game anyway. The keys will be in the school's mailbox after we're done.

"Hehehe, now Buchou will know my despair. This feels great!"

Ise was already excited, like he had won the lottery or something. Yuuto still had the troubled smile on his face.

The sunset dyed the lab equipment storage room in a cornucopia of hues.

* * *

Ten minutes after nine, we commenced our plan. The corridor after school was thick with a bone-chilling air after the lights were switched off.

"Yuuto is in position outside. As for you, go hide in the storeroom or something." I said to the clad-in-black Ise at my side.

"Right. After you lure Sakamoto-sensei out, call me, ok?"

"Be careful when you receive the call, and make sure your phone is on 'silent'. 'Vibrate' still makes some noise."

"You can count on me!" Ise gave me a thumbs up that wasn't reassuring in the least.

"Don't stand beside the windows, ok? Someone who might have slipped through Yuuto's guard may see you from the outside."

"I said you can count on me. You worry too much, Aslatiel."

And he's certainly not doing a good job at alleviating my fears, that's for sure.

"Alright. After you steal the keys, leave the school without being spotted, then contact me with your cell."

"I'll be sure of that."

"Of course. And please, don't try to do anything outside of the plan. I beg of you." I made special emphasis on this.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this started already."

* * *

After making sure that Ise was well hidden, I made my way towards the faculty office.

I carefully peeked at the side of the wall into the room, but unexpectedly, I found no one in the office. There should be a teacher here, what is the meaning of this…

"Aslatiel?"

I jumped in surprise at the completely unanticipated voice. I turned around and was greeted by Sona-nee's beautiful purple eyes looking at me from behind her glasses.

"S-Sona-nee? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Sakamoto-sensei had to go out for about ten minutes, so he asked me by cellphone to come here and watch the faculty office. Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?

From this perspective, I could clearly see through the window behind her. If I looked hard enough, I could see the image of Yuuto waving goodbye at me before finally running off.

Is the fucker deserting!?

"Aslatiel, I asked you a question." Sona-nee's tone became stronger and more suspicious.

"N-Nothing, Sona-nee. Rias-nee just told me to get this for her as she forgot it at school, you know how pushy she can be…" I said as I pulled out a volume of a light novel that Rias-nee had been reading for some time now.

Of course, stealing it from her would've been far too complicated, but it was no problem buying it from a bookstore during the time between the secret club activities and now.

Sona-nee sighed in disappointment. She must have bought my lie.

"Rias can really be a handful sometimes. Anyway, it's good that I found you Aslatiel, since you have to answer me for another thing."

Only then did I became aware of the pile of papers she was carrying. She swiftly took one out and showed it to me. It had a red '14' on it.

"I was asked by Sakamoto-sensei to grade some quiz papers for him, and surprisingly I ran into yours. What's the meaning of this grade?"

Sona-nee was clearly angry. I would've never guessed that something like this would happen, but I suppose going with the flow is the best course of action.

"S-Sorry about it. I guess I didn't study hard enough." These half-assed excuses won't work. I need to find something better…

"Haah… You know, Aslatiel? I've always thought that you would do much better at things that require concentration if you just tried harder. It's the same thing as your issues with spells."

Bullseye. Actually, the real reason I didn't want to use magic for this thing was that I would probably fuck up the spell as I always do.

"Not really. I actually tried really hard." I suddenly got a paper thrust before my face.

"Since you're my childhood friend, and I believe in your true capabilities, I'm giving you a second chance on this quiz. I re-printed it so you can do it from scratch, I will then grade it and switch it for your other test paper. I had planned on going to your apartment for this, but since you're here, I suppose it's easier now."

I couldn't help but feel a little turned on by the idea of Sona-nee going to my apartment late at night. She then pulled me by my hand and sat me in front of the math teacher's messy desk. She placed the new quiz paper and a pencil in front of me.

"Now, try to answer these questions." Sona-nee said as she tapped her slender finger over the logistic curve on the paper.

Looks like neglecting that quiz was a bad call…

"Alright… I'll do it…"

I held the pencil and gazed at the questions.

Sona-nee then peered over my shoulder and the sweet scent of shampoo tickled my nostrils. She must've taken a shower recently…

Shaking off these thoughts from my head, I began to write down the answers.

"Um… This here goes like this…"

"Just as I thought. This is really easy for you, isn't it?" She surprisingly was now smiling.

"D-Don't stare at me like… Ah!"

"Hm?"

The pencil's lead snapped.

"Well, just look. The desk is a little bumpy, don't you think?"

If one were to look closely, one would notice the many small holes on the desk, along with countless scratches.

"It is a teacher's desk, after all. You cannot expect it to be in pristine condition." Sona-nee justified with a mature composure.

"Oh, c'mon. Trying to write on this thing messes up the characters… And look right here, it even made me tear a hole in the paper."

"Such whining, how unmanly. Just hurry up and do your work."

It continued like this until I was finally finished with the quiz. It was short, so it should've only been five minutes or so since Sona-nee discovered me at the faculty office. Still, I need to lure her out in some way so Ise can steal the keys. Up until now, it seems 'that' is the only way…

"Well, would you look at this? You got all of them right. See that you only have to try?" Sona-nee said with a proud smile.

I don't have any more time to waste. I need to act fast. I attracted her attention by clearing my throat.

"Hey, Sona-nee. Could we go talk outside for a bit?"

"Hm? What's wrong with here? There's no one around…" She asked suspiciously.

Crap. Now that I think about it, I should've preemptively thought of an excuse for exiting the room. Whatever, I'll improvise.

"There's nothing wrong with this place, but looking at the full moon while we're having our conversation sounds like a pretty good atmosphere, right?"

Thank you for being on my side, lunar phases.

"Geez, you always wanted to be a romantic even though you are a cynic. Whatever, I suppose the moon would be nice to look at." Sona-nee said as she got up from her seat.

She stored the graded test papers inside the math teacher's shelf and walked outside of the room. I followed her.

Perfect, I've gotten her out of the office. So far, everything's gotten back on track. I quickly manipulated the cellphone inside of my pocket once I was out in the corridor.

… Ise, please don't mess this up.

At the end of the hallway, there was a big window that gave a perfect view of the academy's garden, as well as the moon that I had used as an excuse. A perfect, white, full moon, I got lucky this time.

"You know, it's not surprising that you are the Student Council President. You always took the role of leader when we were kids." I said with a carefree laugh.

I've never been the best at making up conversations, but I need to buy at least one minute for Ise.

"How could you expect me not to? Rias and Lucatiel were always doing something reckless, and you followed right after your sister. Ravel and I were pretty much the only mature minds there."

"Haha, I guess you're right."

"But…" Sona-nee was fidgeting a bit.

"… Those times, they were really fun, weren't they?"

Her nostalgic smile almost made my heart skip a beat.

"I guess so. But we're different from back. I haven't met up with Ravel, but Rias-nee has become quite a good leader on her own right, and you seem as mature as ever. Meanwhile, I guess I'm just even more of a cynic than I was back then."

"That's not true. Don't underestimate me, I know you as if you were my actual little brother. Behind that frivolous and joking front, I think that you are actually more mature than either of us. After all, we can't compare to someone who lived six years by himself in the outside world." Her tone became a little sad at this.

Wow, I didn't know that Sona-nee had such a high opinion of me. It almost makes me feel bad for taking part in this plan of petty revenge. Almost.

"But you've also become cheekier as of late. What's with you always looking down on me and Rias? How rude." Only then, did I become aware of what she meant by cheeky.

I was looking down on Sona-nee and Rias-nee, literally. I noticed that despite being a bit shorter than them during our childhood, I was now a bit taller than Rias-nee, and almost a complete head taller than Sona-nee. I laughed at her cute display of anger.

Unconsciously, I found my hand being drawn towards her brilliant black hair…

"If you dare pat my head I will poke your eyes out."

"S-Sorry…"

I was instantly shot back by her ice-cold glare. Then, surprise followed. A loud thud was heard near the faculty office's door. I glanced at it in terror, and saw Ise sprawled on the floor trying to get up.

"What was that?"

Shit! This is bad. If Sona-nee sees Ise, we are done for, everything will be for naught. We'll be on detention for two weeks at best. At worst, we'll be suspended for at least one week. As if everything was on slow motion, I was watching every 'frame' of Sona-nee turning her eyes towards the faculty office's door.

Think. Think! What can I do to fix this situation!

No matter how much I thought over this extremely limited time frame, this seemed like the best course of action. I can only hope that I've become good enough for it to work. Alright, here goes nothing!

"I'm sorry, Sona-nee! This is for my own good!"

"What do you me… Hmmph!?" Her entire face turned bright red upon realizing what was going on.

I… Kissed Sona-nee.

I was holding her head gently with my hands, but powerfully enough for her not to escape or turn to look at another place. I could feel the heat of her blush through her soft lips. However, she wouldn't let my tongue pass.

If that's so, here goes the next move!

Feeling so guilty that I could kill myself right there, I lowered my right hand towards her butt, and squeezed just tightly enough to not cause her pain.

"Ah!"

Sona-nee yelped cutely from the surprise, and I took this chance to enter her mouth. I could feel her trying to push me away, but she couldn't muster any strength. I relentlessly caressed her small tongue with my own, forcing her into submission.

"Mh! Nn, Mmgh…"

Her erotic moaning made me blush heavily as well, but I tried to pay no attention to it. Judging by her extremely innocent reaction to my kiss, this must be her first time. I'm such an asshole…

"Mmph! Mm…"

It didn't take a lot of time before she was completely at my mercy. She closed her eyes, completely lost in the new experience. Without letting her rest, I glanced towards the faculty office's door. Ise was now on his feet, looking at me and Sona-nee kissing with a blush on his face.

I'll explain this to him later. As for now, I must subject Sona-nee to my ultimate killing blow. I didn't think I would need to use it again, but it is the most effective way of making the plan succeed.

I'm sorry, Sona-nee!

1 HIT! 2 HIT! 3 HIT! 4 HIT!

"Mnnf! Nn! Mmmph!"

Sona-nee's blush darkened even more under my unrelenting assault. Everything will be over soon.

7 HIT! 10 HIT! 16 HIT! 30 HIT! CRITICAL!

After this final attack, I finally let go of Sona-nee, a thin strand of saliva still connecting our mouths. Due to being completely overwhelmed, she fell unconscious with her eyes spinning and a small trickle of blood coming out of her nose. I gently sat her next to a wall and stood up with pride.

"It's done. Give me a cigarette." I said to Ise, who had walked over to my side.

"What's the meaning of this? I'm risking everything to get the keys while you're busy making out with Sona-kaichou?" He was roaring at me.

"I wouldn't have had to do so if you weren't so useless! What's the deal with tripping over nothing!? Are you some klutzy genki girl in a manga, or something!?"

Thankfully, this last bit embarrassed Ise enough for him to stop yelling.

"A-Anyway, what do we do now?"

"It depends. How did the theft go?"

"Huh? Ah, no problem."

He revealed the two silver keys. Seems like he got the master key too. Alright, everything went smoothly despite Sona-nee's unexpected interference.

"Alright. Then there's only one thing to do."

* * *

"Um, Aslatiel. Are you sure she won't remember anything? There's also the fact that Kiba could rat us out!" Ise had changed into normal clothes and was now walking besides me.

After the whole ordeal, we had left Sona-nee at her bed in her house, to give the impression of everything being a dream. Of course, this required me to leave the exams she had brought to school on her house, and replacing my perfect test with a blank one. I also had to change Sona-nee into some sleeping clothes after forcing Ise outside. The image of her light purple underwear will forever be imprinted in my retinas. Not that I'm complaining.

Of course, this should give the idea that she ignored Sakamoto-sensei's request to guard the school while he was out, therefore leaving the faculty office. This should make Sakamoto-sensei distrust her a bit, but is nothing that she cannot handle with her magic. And we also checked that there weren't any actual thieves out there, so it should be ok until Sakamoto-sensei returns. At any rate, a teacher is not supposed to ask this of his students.

After everything was taken care of, Ise and I began to walk through the commercial district.

"I'm positive. Even if she did, she should think of it as a dream. Yuuto will not go to school tomorrow. He's not stupid, he knows he's now in grave danger. Anyway, nobody saw you, right?"

"I told you its fine." His toothy grin only made me more distrustful.

"We'll be suspended if we're caught, you know. Did you really not do anything outside of the plan?"

"Trust me, man." Ise sounded upset.

I'm still a bit worried…

"Oh well. I can't wait until tomorrow comes."

"Hehehe, yeah…"

In the middle of the crowd, we burst into chuckles.

The third lesson's hour tomorrow has been taken for the interschool game. I can already see it, the devastated look on Rias-nee's face.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Take care."

Ise and I went our separate ways. Finally, we will throw down Rias-nee down from her pedestal…

* * *

The next day at school.

I arrived at our usual lunch spot, only to see Akeno-san and Asia-chan comforting a depressed-looking Rias-nee over something, and much to my surprise, Sona-nee was also there. Ise was sitting on the floor while eating his convenience store bread, and Yuuto was absent as predicted. Don't bother Blondie, God will make sure to punish unfaithful believers.

"What is this? Why do you look so sad, Rias-nee?" I feigned total ignorance.

Sona-nee noticed me and swiftly looked away with a blush on her cheeks. She seems to retain the memories of last night, but she probably thinks of it as some kind of wet dream or something like that.

"We didn't get to play volleyball…" Rias-nee's turquoise eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Looks like the plan is progressing without a hitch.

"Why? What happened?"

I desperately fought back my laughter as I listened to her complaints.

"The key to the gym storage room disappeared for some reason." Asia-chan said.

"Geez, where did it go!?" Rias-nee switched from sadness to anger.

The keys are already in the school's mailbox, but now that the game has been cancelled, it doesn't matter if they're found now.

"Really? That's too bad." Ise's eyes were sparkling with evil.

Akeno-san got up to properly face me while talking.

"We ended up running a marathon instead. It's so painful for me to do so, maybe I should've faked illness or something like Aslatiel-kun."

Painful?

I then found my eyes drawn towards Akeno-san's bountiful chest. The image of them jiggling as she ran with heaving breaths stayed on my mind for a few seconds. I looked away as heat crept up to my face.

"What, you were looking forward to it too?" I asked her absentmindedly.

"Well, I enjoy team-oriented games quite a lot. And it also represents a good way to give the naughty Aslatiel-kun some eye candy. You seem to be in need of it." Akeno-san said with a mischievous smile.

Crap. So she noticed me staring at her boobs.

"But, Buchou. The game has just been delayed to next week. You can still play."

Asia-chan is such a nice person. These sorts of people tend to have the greatest facades. I'd like to know what really is going on inside her head.

"Onii-sama asked me to go back to the Underworld from Sunday to Friday. I won't be here."

The sad pout on that usually prideful face was worth all the troubles of the plan.

"Too bad."

"Too bad, too bad."

Ise and I exchanged glances as we tasted the sweet nectar of victory.

"Still, I wonder who hid that key."

…!

Shock stole my words as the now calm Sona-nee opened her mouth to speak.

"What do you mean?"

Yet Ise still had that stupid grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering what kind of person would steal that key."

"Steal?" Sona-nee repeated with a calculating gaze behind her glasses.

"Yeah, yeah."

I swear it took all of my mental strength to not slap Ise across his idiotic face.

"No one said that the key was stolen or hidden."

"Huh?"

His smile faded instantly. He finally seemed to realize the error he had committed.

This is bad…

"Why did you think that it was stolen?"

"Hm? I-It's nothing, j-just a hunch… Ahaha…"

Sona-nee is one of the smartest people I know. With just this tiny lead, she could prove to be our death sentence.

This caught the attention of everyone else. I can count on Asia-chan's naivety, but Rias-nee and Akeno-san are also quite sharp. This could prove to be our downfall if we're not careful.

Sona-nee advanced towards Ise.

"Hyoudou-kun. Did you ever see or use the gym storage room key?"

This is bad… This is really bad.

"N-No, I've never seen it. It's always been kept by the teachers."

I already knew a bit about it, but I failed to take in consideration Ise's poor skills at lying. He's sweating and is visibly nervous by Sona-nee's relentless interrogation.

"Then why did you say 'that key' just now?"

"Huh?"

"You said it, didn't you? 'I wonder who hid that key'. Normally, one would say ' _the_ key' if they're not familiar with it, wouldn't you agree?" Sona-nee said with a cold grin.

"C-Come on now. Are you really nitpicking over that?"

Ise broke into a cold sweat as Rias-nee went to his side.

"Is Ise the thief?" She accused.

Meanwhile, Akeno-san tried to hold back her laughter at Ise's misfortune and Asia-chan looked troubled on what to do.

"W-Wait! It wasn't me!"

"B-Buchou, please calm down!" Asia-chan tried to cool down the situation.

"Come right here, Ise!"

"Gaaaahhh!"

Ise bolted, leaving Rias-nee to chase after him. Akeno-san watched the outcome delightfully while Asia-chan still attempted to prevent further conflict.

"Aslatiel."

Sona-nee suddenly turned towards me.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"Aslatiel, you're smart. What do you think?"

"Nah, I'm not that smart…"

Could it be that she suspects me…?

Damn. The biggest advantage of this plan was the single fact that we wouldn't be naturally suspected or become suspects. But that idiot just had to go and poke a hole through the armor.

"If the truth were ever to be revealed, the punishment would be quite harsh. Correct?"

"You should know better, being the Student Council President. If it really was him, I guess he'd probably be suspended." I'll have to push my lying skills to their limits in order to beat Sona-nee. I just hope she doesn't correlate her 'dream' with this.

"Absolutely. After all, it wasn't just our class; the entire school was unable to use the storage room."

She's getting to something. Damn my luck.

"However, while Hyoudou-kun has an evil heart, an idiot is still and idiot, and a chicken is still a chicken."

… I knew it. She's suspecting me. She already confirmed it. If we're found to be responsible, we'll be suspended.

Ise is just a small-time peeping tom and troublemaker, he wouldn't take this kind of risk.

"What? Are you trying to say that I'm his accomplice?"

The corner of Sona-nee's mouth curved upwards.

"You also coincidentally happen to have a motive."

"Oh? And what is this so-called 'motive'?" I try to sound as carefree as possible.

"Don't play dumb, I know that your chocolate bar was 'critically injured' by Rias' actions. An eye for an eye, wouldn't it be just delightful that the interschool match she was so looking forward to was cancelled?"

She saw right through my plot.

"W-Wait, I'm a chicken as well."

"Maybe, but you didn't recognize the 'idiot' part, right?" Her smile became more and more confident.

"If I wanted to get back at her, I would. But why would I do something on this scale and disrupt the entire school like a terrorist?"

"If you want to hide a tree, hide it in a forest. When one expands the list of suspects, it becomes much easier to hide from justice. I know you, Aslatiel. You're unscrupulous enough to do something like this to avoid being caught."

Alright, now she's downright accusing me.

"Look, I really wasn't involved. I mean, c'mon, disrupting the entire school for the day just to satisfy a personal grudge is way too much for me."

"The day?"

Goddammit!

"Why did you say that? Is the key going to magically appear by itself tomorrow morning? And you sounded pretty sure… Why do you think that the key is going to be found within the day?"

Why did I have to shoot myself in the foot like that!?

… No, wait. I can still get away with this.

"The school can't screw up PE two days in a row, the teachers will think of something. Besides, I never said that the key would be found today or tomorrow, just that PE has been disrupted for the day. Please stop making such misleading statements for the sake of proving your point, it makes you look bad."

Sona-nee laughed lightly again.

"That might be the case."

"You get it?" It seems she will finally get off my case.

"I understand, but I still can't accept it."

We stared at each other for a while.

No need to panic. She has no proof. The keys will be found soon, and all of this commotion will die down soon enough. As long as there's no proof that Ise and I were in the faculty office at nine last night, this affair will be buried in the darkness, never to be seen again.

"A-Anyway, lunch break is almost over. We should go back to our respective classrooms." It seems the heavy atmosphere finally affected Akeno-san. Asia-chan had come back at some moment and began to speak nervously.

"U-Um, Kaichou… Aslatiel-san wouldn't cause trouble for everyone, you know?"

"I only wanted to say that what's right is right, and what's wrong is wrong." Her violet eyes still held profound suspicion towards me.

"B-But we're all friends! It's not good to suspect your friends…"

"When a friend does wrong, not saying that they're wrong is evil."

Such flawless logic, Sona-nee. I would admire that if I was in a different position.

… And so, lunch break ended.

* * *

Fifth period math class.

As the end of class drew near, everyone began to grow excited. After all, Mr. 'Passion for Education' Sakamoto had last week's tests graded and ready to hand back. Although I do know that he shoved that work onto Sona-nee.

"Aslatiel-san! I got an eighty!" Asia-chan exclaimed with the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"Good, Asia-chan. You should show it to Ise." I say with feigned interest.

I wasn't particularly angry about the big red '14' in the middle of my test paper. For the sake of the plan, this was easily accepted.

"Ah, excuse me!"

Ise suddenly raised a hand while smiling confidently.

"Hm? What is it, Hyoudou?" The plump teacher made no secret of his animosity towards him.

Not minding, Ise walked over to the teacher's desk.

"These questions here. You marked them wrong even though they were right."

"Really? Ah, sorry about that."

He bent over and corrected Ise's paper.

"Phew. I passed by the skin of my teeth."

"Study harder."

Because of Ise's sudden interest in something study-related, Sakamoto-sensei seemed to have his anger subsided. He soon finished up and left the room.

"Hey, Ise. Let me see that."

On the test, there were five places where an 'X' had been replaced with a circle. It seems a bit suspicious for Sona-nee to have marked so many questions wrong, but not one had an easily changed answer.

"Aslatiel."

"Gaah!"

At some moment, Sona-nee had crept up behind me. I should've noticed by the commotion consequent to her arrival, but I was focused on Ise's test paper.

"Y-You almost gave me a heart attack. What is it?"

"It seems that the key has been found."

"So? Don't start pulling conversations out of the aether."

Seriously, why won't she let the issue go?

"Thus, naturally, I will go to the faculty office for more information."

"And what is so natural about that?"

Without answering my question, Sona-nee disappeared from the classroom at blinding speed, like a cheetah.

"Aslatiel."

Ise whispered to me.

"Th-There's no problem, right?" He said with a visibly frightened face.

"Don't panic."

"But that Kaichou who has the best grades in the whole school is trying to get to the bottom of this!"

"As long as you don't start gabbing again, there'll be no problems."

Sona-nee may be smart, but intelligence alone can only get you so far.

"I-If she finds out, we'll be suspended!"

"Ise, if this was 'Clue', I'd be waiting for you in the study with the candlestick." My sadistic grin horrified Ise.

"Wh-What for? Do you plan to silence me!?"

"Damn straight. You get it now? Next time Sona-nee asks you about it, distract her somehow, even if you have to pretend to be insane. Just don't tell her anything."

With how much we've sunk in the sand, this is the only thing I can hope for him to do.

"I get it. I'll pretend that I have a stomachache."

"That's still suspicious, but we're already suspicious enough, so it'll do."

Sona-nee, damn that woman.

You want to reveal my plan? Let's just see you try.

* * *

The brilliant sunset shot through the classroom. Our teacher had some things to do, and the third year students ended their classes early, so Sona-nee came back to the classroom and there were many third years with friends here who had come to visit, including Rias-nee and Akeno-san. Seemingly bored, she's been sitting quietly at my side for almost ten minutes.

"…"

Not even a single hair has moved.

"Um, Sona-nee…"

"…"

"Hey, don't ignore me." I didn't expect what she would say next.

"I already know the time of the crime."

She didn't even turn around as she suddenly made this shocking revelation.

"When was it?"

"I learned some interesting things from asking at the faculty office."

She modestly cleared her throat before continuing.

"At 8:30 pm, when the teacher in charge of the tennis club cleaned up, the keys were still in the faculty office."

I met Sona-nee at the faculty office at nine.

"So the keys were taken after 8:30 yesterday. What else is there?" There's no need to worry. She hasn't made any great discovery yet.

"Today, first thing in the morning, that same teacher tried to open the storage room for morning practice. At that time, the keys were already gone. Thus, the keys were already there at 8:30 last night but stolen by the next morning."

She basically repeated what she had just said.

"Are you sure they were stolen?"

"The storage room key wasn't the only one missing, the master key was gone too. None oof the teachers used the master key yesterday. It was in the faculty office the whole day."

Of course. If the master key disappears at approximately the same time, theft is by far the most probable cause.

"The thief's goal, without a doubt, was to prevent use of the storage room."

"That sounds just about right."

"The time of the crime was between 8:30 and 10:00 last night, because that's the time Sakamoto-sensei locked the faculty doors." Sona-nee's eyes shone with a strange understanding.

"During this time, did anyone other than Sakamoto-sensei enter the room?"

"According to him, no, though between us here, there were about ten minutes during which he wasn't in the office. Even so, school wardens deny the presence of any person on the school grounds."

So we were completely undetected. That's good.

Now that I think about it, Yuuto probably didn't desert. If I'm correct, he probably ran into Sakamoto-sensei, and in order to not become a suspect, he kept him company during his personal issue. Ise and I may have judged him too quickly.

"Then could Sakamoto-sensei have been the culprit?"

After those words escaped my mouth, Sona-nee immediately got irritated.

"If Sakamoto-sensei was the culprit, he could have done it at any time. There would have been no need to steal them when he was the only one there."

That was a dead end. In the end, Sakamoto-sensei had no motive. Stealing the keys wouldn't yield any benefit to a teacher.

"Aslatiel, what were you doing last night?"

"Last night…?"

This is a trap. She's trying to confirm if our incident last night was a dream or reality. Still, it's easy to avoid this due to no one besides her witnessing me.

"I tried to buy another chocolate bar, but failed to do so. I went home at seven or so."

The candy shop I went to with Akeno-san opens after 5:30, Sona-nee must've obtained this information from her already. This is just the amount of detail I need to muddle my way out of this.

"I see. Still, this is what I think."

Sona-nee looked straight at me.

"Contrary to what I initially believed, I did go to the faculty office to guard it and deliver the graded exams just as Sakamoto-sensei asked me to. You led me out of the faculty office so Hyoudou-kun could steal the keys, but he made noise, at which point you had no choice but to knock me out by some method to avoid capture. After this, with me unconscious, you made it look as if I had never gone to the faculty office in the first place, even leaving the exams on my house again."

She's hit the nail in the head.

"Haha… Quite a situation you've put me in."

I flashed her a casual smile.

"If you've got it worked out so well, then I'm sure you have some evidence to prove it, right?"

Sona-nee fell silent.

"Hey, what is it? Is the logic game over already?"

Then, the bell that signaled the end of school rang. As if synchronized with the sound, Sona-nee stood up suddenly.

"Evidence, huh?"

The gazes of everyone in the classroom were on her.

Sona-nee's expression, contrary to that of the average late teenager, bore an intimidating, dignified presence of superiority.

"Of course I have it." A confident smile appeared on her face as she put her hand on her waist.

"Huh?" Ise didn't know how to respond.

"What?" Akeno-san was similarly surprised.

"I have evidence that Hyoudou-kun was in the faculty office last night."

"Wh-What…?"

Did someone see him last night?

No, she explicitly said that the wardens hadn't seen a single soul.

… Then, just what is the evidence?

"Hyoudou-kun."

"Eh? Huh? Eh? I-I don't know anything!" Ise was desperate.

"Can I bother you for a sec?"

"Ah, m-my stomach! Waah, my appendicitis is acting up again, aaaaaaah!"

He's starting up the act…

"Waa, I-Ise-san! Are you ok!?"

… But Asia-chan was the only one fooled.

"Sona? What happened?"

"…"

Not only Rias-nee, but even Aika Kiryuu turned her attention towards us after hearing all this racket.

"Ow! Owowowow! It really hurts! I-I can't even talk!"

"…"

Sona-nee ignored Ise and started to flip through his desk.

"Hey, what are you…?"

"Found it."

Sona-nee took out a certain object. It was the math test that we just got back.

"This is my evidence."

I looked closely at Ise's answers. And then, I felt a chill run down my back.

"It seems you realized it too." Sona-nee smiled.

I can't believe this…

"You're a smart guy, Aslatiel."

Why didn't I notice it before…?

"Hyoudou-kun, you actually got this problem wrong, didn't you?" She addressed Ise.

"A-Ah? What is it?"

"Sona, didn't the teacher just make a mistake?" Rias inquired doubtfully.

"No."

Sona-nee said it decisively, without a shadow of a doubt.

"The answer was wrong, it's just that Hyoudou-kun changed the answer to the correct one."

"Did he change it after getting it back?" Akeno-san asked.

"I-I didn't!" Ise hopelessly tried to defend himself.

This time, an unexpected voice popped up.

"He didn't. I was watching."

Aika-san turned to look at me as she spoke. Aika-san is on Ise's right hand side, three seats away from my current seat. Is she implying that her original intent was to watch me?

"Hyoudou didn't do anything that looked suspicious."

Nevertheless, Sona-nee just shook her head.

"No one said that he did it _then_."

"Pardon?" Rias-nee was flabbergasted.

"Then when?" Aika-san asked.

It's over…

"Last night, at just past nine…"

… There's nowhere to run now.

"… In that empty faculty office."

Is there any way to get out of this?

"Please look closely at this answer. Aren't the letters crooked at many places?" Sona-nee's smile practically screamed 'victory'.

"Hm, now that pay attention to it, you're right. There are even tiny holes between each line of letters." Akeno-san said with a surprised voice.

"But, what is that? And how does that put Ise-san in the faculty office last night?"

Sona-nee nodded.

"It's common knowledge that an act such as test taking is performed on one's own desk, not on the floor or someone else's desk. Only, Hyoudou-kun's desk doesn't even have a scratch. It's very clean. Then, why are the letters so crooked? Why is the paper torn? That's just too strange."

She continued speaking without stopping to breathe.

"Thus, isn't it logical that this response was written in some other place, on some other desk? And if that's so… Where would that place be?"

I remembered the events of last night.

* * *

" _Alright… I'll do it…"_

 _I held the pencil and gazed at the questions._

 _Sona-nee then peered over my shoulder and the sweet scent of shampoo tickled my nostrils. She must've taken a shower recently…_

 _Shaking off these thoughts from my head, I began to write down the answers._

" _Um… This here goes like this…"_

" _Just as I thought. This is really easy for you, isn't it?" She surprisingly was now smiling._

" _D-Don't stare at me like… Ah!"_

" _Hm?"_

 _The pencil's lead snapped._

" _Well, just look. The desk is a little bumpy, don't you think?"_

 _If one were to look closely, one would notice the many small holes on the desk, along with countless scratches._

" _It is a teacher's desk, after all. You cannot expect it to be in pristine condition." Sona-nee justified with a mature composure._

" _Oh, c'mon. Trying to write on this thing messes up the characters… And look right here, it even made me tear a hole in the paper."_

* * *

"The answer is: Sakamoto-sensei's desk in the faculty office."

Damn Ise, that bastard…

I told him clearly he wasn't to do anything outside of the plan!

It's probably going to be useless, but I should still ask.

"It didn't have to be last night though, right? He could've snuck in the day before."

"I'm sorry Aslatiel, but I graded those tests, and it took me until eight last night to finish. Which means that if Hyoudou-kun wanted to see what he got, it would have to have been after eight last night, and I must have delivered the tests to the faculty office."

If he didn't know that he was wrong, then he wouldn't have tried to change it.

But of course, Miss Rainbows and Sugar Asia-chan had to intervene on the fucker's behalf.

"B-But, even if Ise-san was in the room, he might not have been the one to steal the keys…"

"Y-Yeah! I didn't do it!"

What about your appendicitis?

"Isn't that an unnatural assumption, though? At the time of the crime, you were the only one there. You're the only one who could've stolen them." Sona-nee sentenced coldly.

… We're finished.

"G-Guuugh…"

Ise looked at me with a helpless expression.

"… Of course, you suspect me as well."

"Yes. Since it is now confirmed that I did go to the faculty office, it also confirmed that you led me out of it so Hyoudou-kun could sneak in."

And that's exactly what happened.

"A-Aslatiel, hey!?"

"I didn't factor in your 'intelligence' level when I created the plan. I stand defeated."

I sighed as I shook my head.

"Aslatiel!"

The sound of Ise's resentment echoed through the entire classroom.

"Fuck you! I can't believe that I trusted you so much!"

"Shut up, you idiot! It's all your fault, anyway!"

We started to fight.

"You're not God! You're just a piece of crap!"

"What did you call me!?"

"A-Aslatiel!?" Rias-nee said worriedly.

"W-Wait! Fighting isn't…" Even Asia-chan tried to stop us.

"An unsightly breakup has begun." Sona-nee said with a nod.

"Y-You're kidding me! Aslatiel was the bad guy in the end!?"

"I-I'll get the teachers!"

Asia-chan ran out, and Rias-nee's speechless.

I'm still fighting with Ise.

"Hm, I guess you could now say 'Case Closed', right, Kaichou?" Aika-san said with a mischievous grin.

Sona-nee bent down and whispered in an inaudible voice. Her cheeks were red for some reason.

"I'll make sure you two are not suspended, but be aware that this is punishment for taking my first time so forcefully…"

And like that, the 'Kin-Slaying God' met his heroic end, in a battle to the death with his foolish follower, who at least also perished during the struggle.

"I'll bash your face in, you bastard!"

"Just try it, fucker!"

Oh well. At least it was fun.


	25. Chapter 24

**Past Life.6 By a Hair's Breadth**

* * *

"U… Uh…"

In a hotel room illuminated by the morning sun, Aslatiel Bael woke up.

 _(If I remember correctly, we only have to get some things ready with Cristina and we're done…)_

Usually, he would spend a day with no work dozing off leisurely, however, today he could not do so.

Planning to get up and half-fold the sheets, he reached out both hands, only to…

*Funyuu*

… Feel something remarkably soft.

 _(What is this? It's small, tender… Kinda like bread dough… Or maybe marshmallow-like would be more accurate?)_

*Funyuu* *Funyuu*

Half awake, Aslatiel played with the mysterious soft mounds within the palms of his hands. Then…

"Good morning, Aslatiel-sama."

"…"

… A calm voice made him freeze. Its source? A beautiful, nude girl sitting on his abdomen.

Her silver hair of a somewhat lighter shade than his own glittered in the morning sun, and her tight bare skin was as white as immaculate milk. She looked around 14-15 years old, and was small-bodied, but had all the necessary curves. The girl's figure was modest, but ideal.

She looked at Aslatiel with her mysterious violet eyes, her face devoid of emotion.

"What's the matter? You're not going to play with my breasts anymore?"

"Uwaah!"

Aslatiel straightened up in a fluster and pointed at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Wh-What are you doing!? Or rather, why are you naked!?"

"Incorrect, I'm properly wearing knee socks." Straddling Aslatiel's stomach, Est raised her knees to prove her word.

Startled by that mysteriously erotic action, Aslatiel looked away while blushing.

"No, that's worse! Because compared to nude, knee socks nude is even, err… That!"

"Do you want me to take off my knee socks? Aslatiel-sama… Pervert..." While staying expressionless, the beautiful snow-haired fairy bashfully rubbed her knees.

Aslatiel did not understand why she reacted like that, but somehow, for this sword-girl, showing her bare feet was more embarrassing than almost complete nakedness.

"A-At any rate, move aside, Est!"

"Roger, Aslatiel-sama." Although she seemed a little dissatisfied, Est obediently moved.

She was squirming over the sheets. The sensation of her soft thighs was bad for his heart.

 _(I shouldn't be dealing with these things until adolescence at least…)_

"Aslatiel, I took care of the check-out. All that is left is going to Cris-"

"…!"

The hotel room's door was opened and there…

"Wh… Wh… Wh…"

Lucina Lucifer stood with wide open eyes and a face that could be easily mistaken for a tomato.

"What are you doing with that sword spirit!? D-Do you really intend to start doing those things at eleven years of age!?"

"Hell no! She was right here when I woke up!"

Amidst all the yelling and accusations, only Est remained calm. She looked at Lucina cluelessly.

"I don't understand. Why do you care so much about Aslatiel-sama's personal affairs?"

"W-Well, that is… I mean…"

Est had her cornered. Almost any excuse that Lucina had available could be perfectly use to infer a _deeper_ care for her King. She definitely didn't want to give the 'wrong' idea.

"You are Aslatiel-sama's servant, an existence similar to mine, so what are you so worried about? Unless… You-" Lucina interrupted her before she said something dangerous.

"Ah, geez! Do whatever you want! I don't care!"

She stormed off with the most embarrassed expression Aslatiel had seen on her face up until now. The room was left silent.

"… What the hell did I do? Why's she so angry?"

* * *

An entire month had passed since Aslatiel and Lucina left the Old Maou Faction's research facility. After the original issue with Est had been dealt with, Aslatiel and Lucina had spent three weeks doing work for Cristina in order to save some money and continue with their journey. After said three weeks had passed, Aslatiel considered that they had enough cash for the moment. After all, jobs for a supernatural information broker can indeed earn you a pretty penny.

"So you're leaving Italy?" Cristina Faraldo said while slightly perplexed.

"Yes. We can't stay here for too long if we're achieving nothing. I do appreciate all the help you've lent us, but at least for now, this is goodbye." Lucina said with a small smile.

Aslatiel was waiting for her at the building's gate, having nothing else to do.

"That sucks, I will be a little lonely. Anyway, could I make a recommendation for your next destination?"

"Huh? Uh, sure." Lucina was a bit surprised by this.

"According to one of my friends, she has come across some juicy information that apparently pertains the Old Maou Faction. Most important, it seems that it is someone who is associated with the Church who is also working in tandem with the Old Maou Faction."

"What did you just say?"

If indeed what Cristina said was true, they would have remarkable use in this individual if they could capture him in some way.

Cristina took out three pieces of paper. Two were map-like, while the other was a talisman with a symbol on it.

"Huh? A talisman, a marked map and another map?"

Cristina pushed her glasses up a bit before speaking again.

"My friend lives in a village near Kyoto, when you use this talisman on the marked spot, it will take you near her village. We information brokers need some method of fast transportation, after all. The other map is of Kyoto and its surroundings. It will allow you to reach the village and move around more easily."

Despite Cristina's usual frivolity, it seemed that she did care for them quite a bit. Lucina laughed lightly.

"I see. You have our gratitude. Still, there's one more favor I need of you…" Lucina blushed slightly as she said this.

"Hm? What is it?"

* * *

"Stop! Stop, I say! You're gonna chop off my scalp!"

"Calm down! It will end quickly and without injuries if you just stay put!"

Small cutting sounds reverberated through Cristina's living room as thin whitish strands fell on the floor. Finally, after maybe ten minutes of this ordeal, Lucina finished.

"So, what do you think?" She said as she handed Aslatiel a hand mirror.

On the reflection, Aslatiel noticed that the silver hair that previously went past his chin had been shortened to earlobe-length, somewhat similar to the hairstyle he had during his time in the Gremory castle, but a bit more spiky and irregular due to Lucina's inexperience in cutting hair. Nevertheless, he couldn't complain about this haircut.

"It's not half bad, and it shouldn't get in my eyes so much during battle. Thank you, Lucy."

"You're welcome, I can do this whenever you want. Thank you for letting me cut Aslatiel's hair here, Cristina." Lucina said as she started to get everything ready for them to leave, including all of the cut hairs to an empty pocket dimension.

"Nah, don't worry about it. My friend's name is Kiyoko, just mention my name to her and she will know you're trustworthy. Tell her I said 'hi'."

"Thank you for everything, Cristina. We may contact you again. Hopefully we will be able to properly pay for your services by then." Aslatiel said as he smiled at Cristina for the first time.

"I'm looking forward to that moment, Aslatiel. I wish you two a good journey."

After all the goodbyes were taken care of, Aslatiel and Lucina finally exited Cristina's residence.

* * *

It was approximately two in the morning by the time they reached the marked spot. Aslatiel and Lucina saw a small stone structure nearby. Normally, it would look like a tall rock, but they could notice a vague magical aura gushing out of it as the talisman drew near.

"This should be the place. I'm not good at magic as you know, so please take care of the necessary procedure." Aslatiel said absentmindedly.

"Of course." Lucina walked forward.

It was at that moment that Aslatiel felt a chill running down his back. He got out of the way without much difficulty, but Lucina, who was focused on the stone structure, was barely able to avoid the white blur that swept across the grass.

"I knew it. Not only a Bael, but even a Lucifer was lurking around. It seems our investigators are getting less skilled."

"What the-" Aslatiel was flabbergasted by this individual's sudden appearance.

He was a young man in his mid to late teens with sharp brown hair and piercing blue eyes who was dressed in an immaculate white tunic. Aslatiel recognized at the instant that the silver longsword in his hand was not normal.

 _(An exorcist!?)_

"Lucy! I'll hold him off, you prepare the talisman!"

"R-Right!" Lucina swiftly ran towards the stone statue.

The man prepared to launch another assault at her, but was interrupted by the voice and sudden upsurge of energy coming from Aslatiel's direction.

" **Dispassionate Queen of Steel, Sacred Sword who destroys evil. Transform yourself into a silver blade, and give me the power to defeat the Demon in front of me!** "

Quickly transforming from many specks of light, the 'Demon Slayer' formed on Aslatiel's right hand. The brown-haired man made a frown at this.

"Spirit weapons were not made for Devil hands."

The young exorcist leaped at Aslatiel, who blocked an overhead slash. The man swiftly retracted his sword and attempted a thrust, but Aslatiel jumped and landed at the tip of the man's sword. He then made a backflip thrust that scratched the man's chest, drawing fresh blood. The brown-haired exorcist then tried an upwards slash on the airborne Aslatiel, but it was met by a directly opposite strike and the silver-haired Devil landed safely.

Swiftly pivoting on his foot, the man continued with a spinning slash. Surprisingly, Aslatiel deflected the attack with just the heel of his shoe, getting an opening big enough to make a shallow cut on the man's cheek. Both swordsmen jumped back after the exchange.

The man touched his cheek and chest and looked at the red liquid on his fingers.

"Remarkable. It seems I'll have to fight more seriously."

 _(He was holding back!? This guy is no ordinary human!)_

"Let's see how you handle the 'Quick-Sword'. Come."

The man only prepared a stance with his sword still in only one hand. Aslatiel briefly glanced at Lucina to make sure of her progress. There was still some time before the portal was ready. Aslatiel took Est in both hands.

 _ **(Be careful, Aslatiel-sama. That's not a Holy Sword, but it is incredible that it withstood a direct clash with me without as much as a nick. I'd dare say it's close to my own level.)**_

 _(It doesn't matter, I'll finish this up quickly…)_

"You don't have to tell me to kill you… **Absolute Blade Arts, Eighth Form – Hydra's Shadow!** "

Aslatiel dashed forward without even leaving an afterimage, infusing his right arm, especially his elbow area, with demonic power. Seven thrusts so unbelievably fast that they seemed to be done in exactly the same instant were thrown towards the young exorcist, mimicking a hydra attacking simultaneously with all of its heads. However, something unexpected happened.

Bright red liquid splashed… From Aslatiel's torso. Without making a single visible movement, the man had received no damage from one of Aslatiel's fastest techniques and had even inflicted a wound.

"That sword skill was dangerous. If I hadn't decided to use the 'Quick-Sword' before-hand, I would probably have as many holes as a piece of cheese by now." Despite having the clear advantage now, the young man remained as serious as ever.

"Guhah!" Aslatiel lost his balance and almost fell forward, barely being able to stop the next slash. Just as he thought he did this, he felt another cut at his left shoulder.

 _(What is this…? He's overwhelming me!)_

Aslatiel dodged a thrust directed at his right shoulder, but received one to his abdomen. He deflected a spinning slash, but suffered a cut near his knees. Aslatiel tried an overhead slash, but it was blocked in midair by some invisible force and without a second to spare he received one on his own shoulder. Aslatiel jumped back and fell to his knees.

 _(I… I get it…)_

"It seems that this is the end, you're losing too much blood. I commend you for fighting so well against my 'Quick-Sword', however. Up until now, you've negated each potentially fatal attack."

 _(Now… All I have to do is see if I can pull it off…)_

Without listening to his opponent, Aslatiel stood up again, his sword back in position. The teenager's blue eyes quivered slightly.

"Not giving up, huh? Devils shouldn't imitate humans."

Intending this to be the final blow, the young exorcist closed the distance between the two in a split-second. The silver blade almost pierced Aslatiel's throat…

"Gotcha."

… But it was caught by his small hand. Taking advantage of the small moment before his opponent took back the blade with his superior strength, Aslatiel pierced the man's chest, barely missing his heart. The man coughed out blood, but managed to jump back and get his sword out of Aslatiel's grasp. For the first time in this battle, his stoic face showed surprise.

"To drive most of your muscular strength and magic to your right arm, in order to explosively increase its power and speed. It can be effective, but I know that skill all too well." Aslatiel said while panting slightly.

 _(… Because I use something similar… Only in short bursts…)_

"To be able to fight in a constant way while doing that, you have incredible endurance for a human."

"Tch!" The injured exorcist dashed forward.

Still, incomprehensibly, Aslatiel managed to deflect the invisibly-fast slashes with pinpoint accuracy. The brown-haired teenager received a wound to his sword arm this time. He then tried a barrage of blindingly-rapid thrusts, but Aslatiel dodged to the side and slashed his back with a spinning motion.

"That technique has also a fatal flaw. If I can sense the flow of your magical energy precisely enough, I can predict the direction, speed and power of your attacks."

 _(Members of the Marchosias Clan are secure from this due to directly infusing the muscle with the demonic power, making it undetectable. However, no one can replicate our Devil Trait. Since you have to 'coat' your arm with the magical power, it is easy to read its flow…)_

Aslatiel slashed the exorcist's thighs after dodging a powerful upwards slash. The overhead slash that came next was also blocked, but there was difference this time. Despite blocking the attack, Aslatiel felt the cut landing on his shoulder, proof of it being the blood splashed on his face. Both males broke off their bout for the third time.

The brown-haired exorcist panted heavily and began to speak.

"Darn… To think that I would have to use both the 'Quick-Sword' and the 'Ripple' against a single opponent."

"'Ripple'?"

 _(So that's it…)_

Aslatiel could now see his opponent's sword vibrating in such a way that made it seem like it was undulating. By rapidly moving the sword's ends in opposite directions and vibrating his arm at impossibly high speeds, the longsword would appear to ripple like a snake.

 _(A sword that's impossible to block…)_

Before Aslatiel had finished thinking of a solution to this predicament, a black crescent moon of demonic energy made its way towards the brown-haired adolescent, exploding and leaving a gigantic cloud of smoke and dust.

"Aslatiel, quick! The portal is ready!"

Aslatiel looked behind and saw Lucina standing over a whitish blue pentagram. Not minding the unknown fate of his fellow swordsman, he quickly ran towards her. Without a second to spare, they disappeared from sight along with the pentagram as soon as he placed a foot inside it.

A few seconds later, the cloud of smoke cleared. The brown-haired man appeared from within it with only marginal wounds apart from the ones Aslatiel had inflicted on him. However, his previously serious face now reflected fiery rage.

"Darn it! They got away!"

He punched the ground repeatedly. He then stood up with difficulty and placed his sword in a hilt-up position on the ground.

"Silver hair and red eyes… I will not let this end so inconclusively."

* * *

Aslatiel and Lucina reappeared in some plains, next to a similar stone structure as the one in Italy. However, it was daytime where they were now.

"Phew. That was close." Aslatiel said as he fell back on his bottom.

"It sure was. Who would've known that an exorcist would be able to notice us? I'd say we can't go to Italy for a while, he really mangled you up." Lucina looked worriedly at the injured Aslatiel.

"Tch, don't worry about it too much. At any rate, where do we go from here?"

"Let's see, I had the map right…"

Lucina kept quiet suddenly, but Aslatiel didn't mind as he would've done the same.

 _(Could it be…?)_

"There's a human being attacked. The possibility is rather low, but we can't discard that it maybe is Ms. Kiyoko. Let's go, Aslatiel!"

"Of course!"

Bearing the pain from his wounds and the blood loss, Aslatiel followed Lucina to the location where the human was attacked.

* * *

" _You picked the wrong person to pick a fight with, boy._ " This unnatural echoed voice came from the woman's crimson lips.

Only this was no ordinary woman. No ordinary woman would have a three meter tall spider body with octopus tentacles coming out of the rear end, and only maintain her face as human. However, the one she spoke too showed not an ounce of fear, but merely a faint smile adorning his effeminate face.

The boy seemed to be around Aslatiel's and Lucina's age, was dressed in a blue kimono over a white shirt, whitish gray armguards, black tabi and had somewhat short light black hair with matching eyes. He also had a full-sized katana in a black sheath slung over his back on a belt.

"Look, I already apologized, Youma-san, but you can't be doing as you please near the village. I'm sorry, but I'll get mad if you don't leave quietly."

" _Rather impudent, aren't we? I haven't had the flesh of a young boy in a long time, you have my gratitude for coming here alone!_ " The spider-woman's tentacles went at full speed towards the boy…

" **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Kuzuryuusen.** "

… But they were all chopped off by the next second. The spider-woman saw only nine bright flashes, and didn't understand what had happened until she saw the boy's blood-drenched katana and her eight tentacles lying by the ground. She felt blood trickling down her face from a shallow cut on her cheek.

"I'll say it again. If you leave quietly, there'll be no more need for bloodshed. I'll kill you if you continue, you know?" The boy's lips remained curved in an emotionless smile.

" _Y-Yeah right! How's a mere kid going to kill me!?_ "

The spider-woman's black legs came down on the boy, destroying the ground where he stood, but he was now nowhere to be seen. Instinctively, she looked up.

"Like this. **Ryuutsuisen.** "

Being four meters over the spider-woman, the black-haired boy used the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed downwards slash, cutting her head in half. The boy landed gracefully as the spider-woman's heavy body fell forward lifelessly, making the ground tremble a bit. The boy swung his katana again to clean it of residual blood, and sheathed it.

"This is the fourth Youma of the month, I wonder why there are so many lately."

The boy started to walk away, but before he could move even a meter away, the black limb dashed towards him.

" _It's not over yet!_ "

"It is."

Accompanying this new voice, countless black streaks slashed the black leg into pieces. Lucina Lucifer glared in disgust at the spider woman.

" _W-Wha-_ "

The monster couldn't finish speaking as it was finally torn apart by multiple silver flashes, leaving it dead in ten-odd pieces. Aslatiel knelt on the floor, still feeling tired from his previous fight.

 _ **(I'm sorry, Aslatiel-sama, but I'm feeling fatigued as well. Could you allow me to rest?)**_

 _(Of course, Est. You have worked hard today.)_

Aslatiel's silver sword disappeared into particles of light after this mental exchange was over.

"Phew, this time it's dead for real. Still…" Aslatiel glanced at the black-haired boy.

"… It seems you didn't actually need our help."

Noticing the last attack of the spider woman, he had drawn his katana, stopping just before it hit Lucina. Lucina herself was surprised by the proximity of the blade when she turned around to face him, but the boy cheerfully sheathed it while not minding her.

"That's true, but I still thank you. Who are you two? You don't seem like normal humans."

"Because we aren't. I'm Aslatiel, and she's Lucina. Your name?"

"My name is Soujirou Seta. Pleased to make your acquaintances." The boy replied cheerfully, in spite of the bloodshed nearby.

Lucina by then had started to look at the map. She sweat-dropped upon noticing something important.

"Um, Aslatiel? There's a problem with the map." She said with a troubled smile.

"What's the issue?" Aslatiel walked over to her side. He froze upon noticing the problem.

The map of Kyoto and its surroundings was immaculate, without a single mark.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't notice this before!? If there's not a single mark here, we don't even know where we are! How will we reach the village!?" Aslatiel shouted angrily.

"Stop yelling at me! People make mistakes, ok!? How about that time you dropped my wallet in a lake!?" Lucina replied with similar annoyance.

"Th-That's beside the point!"

Despite enjoying the exchange between Aslatiel and Lucina, Soujirou felt the need to intervene.

"As funny as it is to watch you two argue, I think I can help you with your problem since I'm from around this area. Can you tell me anything about this village you're looking for?"

Aslatiel and Lucina finally stopped fighting and noticed the luck they had in finding someone from the area. Lucina spoke.

"We only know that it is in Kyoto's surroundings, and that a woman named 'Kiyoko' lives in it."

Soujirou thought for a bit, but then cupped his fist in his hand as if he had remembered something.

"Well, you're in luck. A woman named Kiyoko lives in my own village. I can take you there if you want to."

Aslatiel's eyes lightened up and Lucina sweat-dropped at how unlucky yet at the same time lucky they could be.

"Thanks a lot, Soujirou. I promise to repay you in some way."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I can't leave two girls alone like this, especially when one is so injured."

It took Aslatiel and Lucina a few seconds to notice what Soujirou had said.

"Girls?" Aslatiel asked with a twitching eye.

"Yup. Is there a problem?"

Another few blank seconds passed, until Lucina uncharacteristically burst out laughing. Aslatiel began yelling with a slightly red face.

"I'm a guy!"

"Huh? Really? But you have such long eyelashes and thin hair, I thought for sure that you were just a girl in a boyish getup." Soujirou said with the slightest surprise in his voice.

Lucina stopped laughing and began to talk.

"But it's true, Aslatiel. You do have rather long eyelashes, and your hair is not only thin, but also very soft." Her teasing tone made Aslatiel's face redden even more.

"Gaah! Whatever! Let's just go!"

Still amused from this little incident, Soujirou led Lucina and a blushing Aslatiel to his village.

* * *

It didn't take long until the trio reached the village, even though they were walking leisurely. Aslatiel, who now had his most serious wounds covered in makeshift bandages, was surprised by the small size of the village and the traditional look of the residences, but more than that by the lack of passersby. Except for them, he could see no one else walking outside.

"Well, here it is. This is Kiyoko-san's house." Soujirou's soft voice took hold of Aslatiel's attention again.

They stood in front of a residence similar to all the other ones in the village, though it was considerably larger. Soujirou walked to the front of the door and opened it without even knocking.

 _(Isn't this an illegal house break-in?)_

"Oi! Kiyoko-san! You have some visitors here!"

Surprisingly, the person who opened the sliding door to greet Soujirou didn't seem annoyed in the slightest by him entering without ringing the doorbell.

"Really? Thank you, Sou-kun. Cristina told me about it, but I didn't guess they would arrive so quickly." A relaxed, yet mature female voice said this with slight tiredness.

The voice's owner was a somewhat short woman in her late teens, with light brown eyes who dressed in a dark blue yukata that failed to hide her remarkably large bust. However, Aslatiel took special attention to her brilliant black hair that went all the way to her knees. For some reason, he felt something akin to nostalgia swelling up in him.

 _(That hair… Where have I seen it before…?)_

He was snapped out of this daze by Lucina strongly pulling his hair.

"O-Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"Stop staring so shamelessly." She replied with a slight pout.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong…" Aslatiel said while rubbing his hurting scalp.

He then noticed that Lucina was mysteriously quiet and sulking, totally unlike her usual disposition.

"Hey, Aslatiel…"

"What is it?" He was still somewhat angry from Lucina's aggression, but had calmed down.

"D-Do you prefer women with long hair?" Due to Lucina facing away, Aslatiel failed to notice the heavy crimson on her cheeks.

"Um, yeah, I guess so. Though there's nothing wrong with having short hair."

"I-I see…"

This exchange apparently grabbed hold of Kiyoko's attention. She smiled charmingly as she spoke.

"I suppose you two are the young couple Cristina told me about?"

The tag team of ice-cold glares was enough to scare Kiyoko away from that topic.

"That sure is a powerful reaction. Would you mind telling me a bit about yourselves?"

She signaled Aslatiel and Lucina to sit down, and they did so, as well as Soujirou.

"My name's Aslatiel Bael. As you can guess from my surname, I'm a Devil."

Soujirou was visibly surprised from this revelation, but didn't say anything.

"And I'm Lucina Lucifer. I'm Aslatiel's Queen, obviously a Devil as well."

Lucina's introduction was much more shocking. After all, it isn't often that one meets a member of the Lucifer clan.

"Bael and Lucifer, you two are quite a big deal. My name is Kiyoko Himejima. So, what do you need me for?"

Aslatiel made a slightly evil smile due to Kiyoko's effective talk.

"I'm glad to see you are quick to cut to the chase, unlike your European friend. We'd like information on the supposed partnership between a high-ranking member of the Church and the Old Maou Faction."

"Very well. However, if you're acquainted with Cristina, you should know the way we information brokers work, right?" The clash of brown and red became more intense.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Well, there is-"

She was interrupted by the sudden opening of the house's door. Two very young girls entered frantically, even stumbling around some furniture.

"K-Kiyoko-neesan! It came again!"

"That One-Horned Monster! Oji-chan's in trouble! Where's Sou-nii-" The little girl was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here. Don't worry Akari, Kagari. I'll deal with this…"

Soujirou had gotten up and, contrary to what Aslatiel and Lucina had seen up until now, raw anger was now reflected in his black eyes, in spite of the emotionless smile that remained on his face. He exited the house soon after.

"Lucy, let's go."

"Sure, but let me deal with any problem that arises. You're in no condition to fight." Aslatiel looked at his bandages angrily upon hearing Lucina's words.

"Alright. Excuse us, Kiyoko-san."

After he said this, both exited the house and went to the center of the ruckus.

* * *

"You aren't weak, that's for sure. It's no wonder that you were able to take Yuki away." A muscular man in his fifties said as red blood dripped from his armless left shoulder.

His opponent, a sleek, white crystal-like body around 140 centimeters in height. Four large butterfly-like crystal wings were located on its back and transparent blades sprouted out of the thing's forearms, shoulders, knees and also behind the shins. Above the disturbing parody of a human face, on the abomination's forehead, a single translucent horn stood proudly.

Only having his left arm remaining, the man was barely able to block the bladed monster's next attack with his katana. His long black hair in a ponytail shook from the impact. Taking advantage of the creature's position, he tried an overhead slash, but it was easily blocked by one of the blades on the creature's right forearm, allowing it to slash the man diagonally across his chest and calf. The bladed monster jumped back, apparently enjoying to toy with the man, instead of killing him quickly.

"Damn, it seems I'm completely outclassed. I'm sorry, Yuki…"

While clutching his bleeding chest, the man braced himself for death. However, the storm of blades never rained down upon him. He opened his eyes to see a black-haired boy he knew very well engaging the atrocity with his katana.

"Soujirou!?"

"What's wrong, Shishou? You're looking even worse than usual, and that's saying something." The black-haired boy said with his usual emotionless smile before breaking off with the bladed monster. He looked at it with a quiet rage.

"And as for you… I normally try to stay jovial must of the time, but I really want to cut you up." He pointed at the abomination with the shiny silver blade.

The monster, surprisingly, responded to this. The blades on its right forearm disappeared, reforming in the shape of a katana held by the creature's hand. For the first time, Soujirou lost his smile.

"Are you lowering yourself to my level? How insolent…"

The boy dashed forward at an inhuman speed and hit the creature's katana with his own. He continued the motion with a forward spinning slash, to no avail. He tried a constant barrage of thrusts at the creature's head, but they were dodged with a terrific easiness.

Futilely, he tried a reverse-hand slash, but the creature responded with the same movement, only with more force, making Soujirou's katana bounce off. Without a second to spare, the creature thrust forward to the vulnerable Soujirou. Stunned from the previous block, he was unable to completely evade the attack, and he received a vertical slash on his right eye going from his cheek to just over his eyebrow.

"Gaaah!" The black-haired boy screamed as blood poured from his cut eye.

He tried another desperate slash, but was unable to finish it before being cut all over his body by the bladed monster. Fresh blood gushed out of his arms, legs and torso, and he fell unconscious without being able to put up any more resistance.

"Soujirou!"

The middle-aged man whom Soujirou had called 'Shishou' tried to go to his help, but was stopped on his tracks by a 'gaze' of the abomination. Fear gripped the man, and he was unable to take more steps.

Seemingly satisfied, the monster transformed the makeshift katana back into its forearm blades. It tried to finish off the unconscious Soujirou, but was blown away a great distance by three red scaled appendages.

"Damn it! I told you to leave everything to me!" Lucina yelled angrily at the panting Aslatiel.

"And that's what I'm doing, go after it! It's running away, and we have to know what it is!"

"Geez! Whatever!"

On Aslatiel's order, Lucina took out her Devil wings and flew after the monster. The middle-aged man looked at these developments in shock.

"Wh-Who are you two, boy?"

"We're help for now. That's all you need to know. Let's go to Kiyoko-san's house and bring that boy. We have things to talk about."

Not finding any reason to argue with his mysterious helper, the man complied.

* * *

"So, you pass down the Tennen Rishin - Ryu in its purest form?" Aslatiel said while sipping a bit of miso soup.

After arriving at Kiyoko's house, the man now known to be called 'Kogoro Okita' left the injured Soujiro to be looked after and treated by some maids and Kiyoko herself. After having his own wounds treated, he had sat down with Aslatiel at his request for conversation.

"Yes. We descendants of Souji Okita, captain of the First Unit of the Shinsengumi, have a responsibility to pass down the full form of this koryu. Soujirou is the greatest prodigy we have had in decades, he even created his own sword style, the Hiten Mitsurugi - Ryu, using principles from the Tennen Rishin - Ryu and altering them with his own preferences and style. However, there was one other student who had a similar level of skill…" The man seemed severely pained by this.

"Please continue, Kogoro-san." Aslatiel pressed further shamelessly.

"My daughter, Yuki Okita, was also a gifted student of the Tennen Rishin - Ryu. Soujirou and her would have multiple close matches with real swords as practice, and they formed a strong friendship. However, when she went to gather some firewood at the forest a month ago, she never came back."

Aslatiel had already connected the dots by this point, but let the man continue the tragic tale.

"We went to search for her, but only found her blood-stained and torn clothes with that damn monster standing over them in triumph. I think it's pretty clear what happened. We tried to cut it down, but it swept through everyone but Soujirou and me in a matter of seconds. We were outmatched, we had to retreat so we could try again at another time. As you can see from today, the result wasn't much better." The man rubbed the armless mound on his left shoulder with a guilty look on his narrow eyes.

Aslatiel then turned to look at Kiyoko, who had arrived and stood near the corner of the room.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. The payment for your information will be the extermination of that monster, right?"

"Correct. As you can see, we lack the power to do so ourselves. Cristina told me you are the master of Terminus Est, so maybe it's possible for you." The dependency and seriousness in Kiyoko's eyes clearly differentiated her from the frivolous Cristina.

Aslatiel's wouldn't normally concern himself with these serious matters that could actually put his life in danger, he could feel the monster's power from their brief encounter. However, the information Kiyoko possessed was far too tempting. His thoughts were interrupted by the frantic footsteps nearing the living room.

"S-Sou-nii! You can't go after the One-Horned Monster again!" One of the small girls from earlier tugged at the bandaged boy's arm, but he pushed her aside brusquely.

"Stop nagging me, Akari-chan. This is something I have to do."

Soujirou had most of his arms and torso covered in white, blood-soaked bandages, as well as a bandage eyepatch on his now-useless right eye. However, he showed no weakness neither in his voice or look.

He walked towards the door with his sheathed katana in hand, not minding the many gazes on him. Once he managed to exit the house, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You will die if you go against it again." Aslatiel said sternly.

"It's no business of an outsider like you, Aslatiel-san. You're not even human, so keep your words to yourself."

Soujirou brushed away the hand on his shoulder and continued walking towards the dark forest. Without noticing his movement, he was intercepted directly by Aslatiel.

"I have no intention of letting you die for nothing and leave those two girls and your teacher behind. Therefore, I propose a deal." Aslatiel smiled arrogantly.

"… What is it?"

Aslatiel closed his eyes and brought his right hand to the right. A white emblem with two intersecting swords glowed on its back.

" **Dispassionate Queen of Steel, Sacred Sword who destroys evil. Transform yourself into a silver blade, and give me the power to defeat the Demon in front of me!** "

 _(I'm sorry, Est, but I only need you for a bit more. You'll have your well-deserved rest, so don't worry.)_

 _ **(I am your sword, Master. Your wish is my command.)**_

The magnificent silver-white broadsword manifested itself on Aslatiel's hand without a second to spare. Soujirou, who normally maintained an unbreakable calm, was unable to hide his awe.

"A one-hit duel, Soujirou. Since we've both been injured earlier today, we should be on somewhat equal conditions. If you win, you are free to be turned into minced meat like you so desire, but if I win, you'll stay here."

Soujirou didn't reply verbally, but surprisingly changed his emotionless smile for a shadowy frown, and took an unusual stance with his sword. He took the sheath on hand and placed it next to his waist, holding the katana's hilt with his free hand. He also placed his right foot behind his left.

 _(Was this called… Iaijutsu…?)_

Aslatiel himself took Est's hilt in both hands, pointing the blade forward and slightly upwards. He placed his right foot slightly behind his left and waited. Soujirou looked at him expectantly with his remaining right eye.

 _Holding a sword taller than himself in such an injured state must require quite a bit of effort…_

 _(With such a slender blade, he can easily step aside and attack my abdomen or waist. However, from his posture, I can easily predict an horizontal slash…)_

 _Still, I'm not even sure I can take his swing. Even if I could take a hit or two, the third one would break my sword. That leaves Battoujutsu as my only choice…_

 _(Alright, my chance lies in the first move. I absolutely cannot let his sword slide down my own…)_

By mere chance, a hawk cried at that moment.

Soujirou stepped forward at an inhuman speed while Aslatiel brought his sword over his head as he switched the position of his feet.

Soujirou drew powerfully while aiming for his opponent's aorta, and Aslatiel brought down the Demon Slayer at full force. The singular clash of steel would bring this battle to an end. After the fraction of a second that seemed to be an eternity had passed, everything was decided…

CLINK!

… Making his eye widen, Soujirou's katana bent like a pendulum three times from the shock before finally breaking in half, the upper part of the blade spinning through the air.

 _It's over…_

The Demon Slayer continued its way down at full speed until it touched Soujirou's shoulder, at which point it stopped abruptly.

The force behind the swing, however, lifted a cloud of dust from the ground. The flying katana part impaled the ground around four meters behind Soujirou, and he ultimately fell on his knees while dropping the hilt that conserved only half of a blade.

He had been utterly defeated. Not paying any particular attention to the shock of the kneeling boy, Aslatiel made Est dissipate into particles of light.

"It was by a hair's breadth, but I won. You will stay here."

"… Of course."

Aslatiel showed a satisfied expression, but it wouldn't last long. He felt a familiar energy drawing near, and turned his face in its direction. Anger boiled up inside him on the sight.

"L-Lucy…?"

"Lucina-san!?"

Aslatiel doubted his eyes. Lucina was stained with blood all over and was walking slowly towards them. She was dragging herself with staggering steps and seemed about to fall down at any time.

The Rosa Atra was barely dangling from her weakened, drooping right arm. The tip of the blade scraped the surface of the ground as she moved and produced an exceptionally earsplitting sound.

Lucina stopped before the two of them. Completely covered with wounds, she looked weakly at Aslatiel with eyes that seemed as if they would spill tears at any time.

"A-Aslatiel…"

"Don't say anything!"

Lucina dropped the Rosa Atra, which stopped emitting pressure and trembled upon touching the floor. She collapsed into Aslatiel's arms due to lack of strength.

The demonic scythe that fell to the ground began to disappear as if merging with the air.

"Idiot, still holding onto that scythe with a half-dead body? Of course you'd overexert yourself and run out of strength."

Even these harsh words failed to hide Aslatiel's worry for his Queen and anger towards the one who had injured her so brutally. Lucina herself was completely unconscious. Except for the wounds on it, her face was a pale beyond pale. It was as white as a corpse's.

"U-Uh, Aslatiel-san…"

"Shut up! We have to go back quickly and treat her!" The anger on Aslatiel's red eyes made them seem like endless pools of hellfire.

"Y-Yes!"

As if racing against time, Aslatiel made Est disappear in particles of light, swiftly carried Lucina princess style and ran together with Soujirou to Kiyoko's house.

* * *

The wait for some news seemed eternal. Aslatiel felt like either crying his eyes out or crushing his own head between his hands. How could he do something so stupid? How could he send Lucina completely alone against a monster whose capabilities he didn't knew?

Aslatiel berated himself over and over again, unable to forgive himself for making such an injudicious decision. While hugging his own trembling body in wait, he grinded his nails strongly enough to peel skin from his arms. He felt a dark presence converging at his back, a fanged jaw being spotted by the corner of his eye.

 _ **{See? Once again, you've let someone get hurt due to your own weakness. You really are a hopeless case...}**_

 _(Go away!)_

Finally, as if responding to his aimless wishes for some news, Kiyoko exited the room where Lucina was being treated and walked over to Aslatiel. The ethereal black wolf disappeared before she could finish opening the door, but Aslatiel payed no more mind to it.

"How is she?" He asked dependently.

"Her injuries are severe, and all over her body. However, they're only physical wounds, she'll be fine if she rests enough. You brought her right on time before the blood loss was too severe, so don't beat yourself up too much. She's alive thanks to you." Kiyoko patted Aslatiel's head gently.

"It's getting pretty late, so she'll spend the night here, as a matter of fact. Do you want to stay in the house too? If you do, you can check how she's doing at any moment."

Aslatiel was surprised by this treatment, and looked down in slight embarrassment.

 _(This woman is way too kind…)_

"You have my gratitude, however…"

"Hm?"

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine with just some sheets?" Kiyoko asked thoughtfully.

Aslatiel decided to spend the night at the room where Lucina slept, but instead of requesting a futon or mat, he only asked for some sheets to keep himself warm. Hearing Kiyoko's question, he looked at her with a small smile.

"It's ok. I'm used to sleeping on rough surfaces, beds and the like make me feel uncomfortable."

"Very well, sleep tight. If you need anything, I'm on the room at the end of the corridor, and Soujirou is sleeping in a room in the floor below." Kiyoko said with a gentle smile. She then left after leaving the carefully folded sheets on an unoccupied night table.

Aslatiel stood there for some blank seconds, and then turned his gaze towards the sleeping Lucina. After covering her many wounds in magically enhanced bandages and dressings, Kiyoko had dressed her in a somewhat short black yukata, so she didn't look that bad after the treatment. However, Aslatiel could still not shake off the guilt of sending her to a potential death due to his own poor judgment.

"… I'm so sorry, Lucy. I promise to not leave you alone ever again. You have my word."

Lucina was fast asleep, so Aslatiel was making this promise more to himself than to her. He didn't really understand why he did this, but probably to reaffirm his pledge, he bent forward and briefly kissed the sleeping girl's beautifully white forehead.

Once he separated himself from her, he looked at her slightly pained but peaceful sleeping face. Aslatiel couldn't help but notice her fairy-like beauty, completely unlike that of an ordinary eleven-year-old girl.

 _(H-Have I really been alone with such a cute girl for an entire month…?)_

He blushed heavily upon the complete realization that he had kissed a girl. It was on the forehead, but for an eleven-year-old, it wasn't that much different from a kiss on the lips. Embarrassed by his bold actions, Aslatiel took the blue sheets Kiyoko had left for him and sat at the side of Lucina's bed, covering himself with the sheets.

"Geez, I'm such a moron…"

Amidst the childish display of awkwardness, he caught glance of Lucina's arm slightly dangling by the bed's side. He would be equally embarrassed by his next action, but not minding it, Aslatiel gently held his Queen's hand with his own. It was soft, and a little warm. The fragility he felt in the girl's hand reminded him once again that Lucina was a girl.

"No matter what happens, we will always be together. Good night, Lucy."

He didn't how much time passed, but somewhat after he said this, Aslatiel fell asleep. He didn't let go of Lucina's hand even then.

* * *

"… Mm… Hm…?" Lucina woke up in the middle of the night to some strange sounds on the floor below.

However, she quickly got her attention grabbed by something else. This being, her left hand being held by a sleeping Aslatiel's right one. He was soundly asleep while sitting with his back to the side of the bed, and didn't seem to be letting go of her hand.

"A-Ah… A-Aslatiel…? Wh-What are you d-doing…?" She stammered shamefully as her entire face became bright red.

 _Wh-What happened!? L-Last thing I remember was seeing Aslatiel with Est on his hands and Soujirou-kun_ _kneeling on the ground… H-How did it come to this!?_

She tried to shake his hand off, but his grip was reasonably tight. Lucina felt her heart racing wildly from this development. Nevertheless, she still felt the need (probably from sheer embarrassment) for Aslatiel to let go of her.

"A-Aslatiel! Wake up!" She said strongly, yet still shy.

"… Nn… What?" The boy opened his red eyes tiredly.

He looked up and noticed that the voice that had woken him up had come from a now awake Lucina. Aslatiel blinked a few times and then glanced at their entwined hands. He blushed heavily and let go of it.

"S-Sorry. I-I don't know why I did such a thing."

Lucina found somewhat cute the way he frantically apologized while avoiding eye contact. This eased up her own embarrassment slightly.

"Don't worry about it." He cheeks were still reasonably red, but she spoke calmly and with a warm smile.

It was at that moment that Aslatiel became mostly aware of what was transpiring on the floor below.

"That idiot! Wait right here, Lucy. I'll be back in a while."

"W-Wait! Wait I say!"

Aslatiel had swiftly gotten up from his covers and walked quickly towards the door, but Lucina's frantic voice stopped him on his tracks.

"Soujirou's going after that thing again! He will get killed!"

"S-Still! I don't want you to get hurt by that monster!"

Aslatiel was somewhat confused by her phrasing, but he would understand soon enough.

"What do you mean? You know we Devils have strong regenerative powers, so my wounds are mostly healed up! I won't have much trouble with that bladed monster, especially if I have Soujirou as a back-up-"

"I don't mean that monster! I'm referring to… Th-The one who left me like this…" Lucina said with fear in her voice.

It was then that Aslatiel understood some things. Due to his urgency at the moment, Aslatiel hadn't recognized that a fresh Lucina using the Rosa Atra wouldn't have that much trouble with the white bladed abomination, at least not according to the level of power he had deduced. However, she had returned with life-threatening injuries.

The only possible answer was that she had unfortunately encountered a different, yet much more powerful enemy.

"… Tell me what it looks like." Aslatiel sentenced sternly.

Lucina was visibly scared, but she managed to get some words out.

"I-I don't know where to start... but…"

"And?"

To traumatize Lucina to this extent, Aslatiel's anger towards this creature grew by each passing second. A single tear fell from Lucina's left eye when she mentioned these final characteristics.

"… Eyes… Focus on eyes you can see even in the night…"

She could feel the next tears coming, but they were stopped by a gentle, yet strong sensation on her head. She gazed upwards only to see Aslatiel patting her head with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Don't worry about me trying to act like some hero, or something. If by any chance I see that thing, I'll run away. I won't ever leave you alone again, Lucy."

These words, together with the warm hand on her head, made a strong spiral of emotions swell up in Lucina. She couldn't identify them well, since they were so many and so complicated, but if she knew something about them, is that they felt nice.

"… Very well. Go help Soujirou-kun, I'll be waiting for you here." She lightly punched Aslatiel's chest while smiling widely. A smile of complete confidence and joy.

Being reassured himself because of this, the silver-haired boy walked down to the ground floor.

* * *

Soujirou ran into the wilderness while having only one thing in mind. Revenge for his dead friend, Yuki Okita. To this end, he would do anything, even if it was stealing the treasured heirloom of the Okita family. Namely, the legendary nihontou, 'Kikuichimonji Norimune'.

This time, instead of slinging it over his back, the pure black sheath was held by a belt on his waist, in a way that it was horizontally enough to not touch the ground when walking normally. A necessary preparation for Battoujutsu, as he intended for this to be the deciding battle. His hand placed of the Kikuichimonji's white hilt, he could almost feel it tremble.

Jumping from tree to tree as much as running on the ground at inhuman speeds, it wasn't long until Soujirou finally reached a clearing. In it, there it was. The white bladed creature that had taken away his best friend and possibly his first love, although he wouldn't realize this until later years.

The monster noticed him, and just like last time, formed a white translucent katana from its arm blades. Soujirou maintained his emotionless smile, and closed delightfully his remaining eye.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be as weak as in our last fight. This time, I'm going all out." Soujirou's eye opened again and he began to tap the floor repeatedly with the tip of his right foot.

He drew the Kikuichimonji Norimune from its sheath, and was able to truly admire the blade for the first time. It was approximately of the same size as the katana that Aslatiel had broken earlier, but Soujirou could feel that it was considerably heavier and sharper. This shiny blackish katana could probably cut through his old sword's blade with ease.

"This is it, I will end you. **Shukuchi.** " Without a second to spare after saying this last word, Soujirou disappeared completely from sight.

The beast didn't notice anything until its single horn was sliced off. It attacked with its makeshift katana, slashing nothing but air. It then felt a gust of wind at its right side and attacked, but it instead received two cuts, one to its left leg and one to the left side of its abdomen. During this barrage of one-sided blows, the only thing the creature could see were footsteps crashing into the floor.

 _This is my trump card, 'Shukuchi'. Using all of the strength in my legs, I move so fast that it makes the so-called 'God Speed' of my Hiten Mitsurugi - Ryu seem sluggish. More than speed that the eyes can't follow, 'Shukuchi' is speed that the eyes can't see…_

Realizing that its katana was proving useless, the creature tried to attack with its bladed legs, but it missed once again. This time, before it could even see the footsteps on the ground, the bladed abomination received a heavy slash to its back, and then to its chest. White liquid gushed out of every place Soujirou had cut with his unbelievable speed.

The black-haired boy stood in a single spot once again. He showed an unusual surprised expression.

"That didn't cut you in half? It seems it'll be tough to get used to this lack of depth perception."

Soon after he said this, the creature returned the white katana to its body in its original form of translucent forearm blades. The creature then got down on all fours, and started releasing a huge amount of aura. All of the blades on its body grew larger and more conical, becoming slightly more like spikes, all the while a new fin-like blade grew out of the creature's 'tailbone'. Its horn also regenerated and became much larger. The creature's butterfly-like wings became larger and more moth-like, also growing a third pair.

All in all, the bladed monster now looked surprisingly similar to a gigantic spiked moth with a tail fin, not resembling its original form that much. Soujirou was remarkably shocked at first, but recovered his emotionless smile soon.

"Now, what will you do?"

Soujirou was pretty surprised when the creature dashed at him at a speed that made it impossible to see. Instinctively, he shielded his head with the Kikuichimonji. The next instant, he was blown away by a powerful impact accompanied with a thundering noise.

Soujirou felt his body flipping back multiple times before finally landing on the floor.

"G-Glagh…!" He felt his head spinning from the force of this impact, and even threw up as a result.

 _It's fast…! I can't do anything… I can't even see it!_

He looked up and witnessed the creature flying gracefully with the moon on its background. Its white body shone beautifully in the dim light.

 _So you wanted to show me how it felt to fight against my 'Shukuchi'… Such an immature monster…_

It then remained in place while pointing its horn towards Soujirou, and then disappeared from sight. The process repeated, and Soujirou was blown away once again after barely preventing the creature's horn from skewering him.

 _Wh-What is this!? After it flies by, this explosive wind? And that thunder-like sound… Could it be a sonic boom?_

It went like that for two charges more. Seemingly to toy with Soujirou, it repeatedly blew him away as a method to wear him down and make him dizzy. This time, however, was different.

With whatever strength he had left, Soujirou once again tried to block the next attack. Except he actually didn't need to, because this time the monster went by his side at an even faster speed as if he wasn't there.

For a moment, Soujirou thought of this as a moment to catch his breath, until he realized he had been thrown pretty high in the air, were he was unable to dodge and if he tried to block, the creature could just go on and crash with him to the ground.

 _Crap… It seems this is the end for me…_

He saw the monster moth drawing near without him being able to do anything. The next second, blood was sprayed on Soujirou's face, except that it wasn't his own. At some point before the moth reached him, Aslatiel had pushed him out of the way and had taken the blow for him.

"A-Aslatiel-san!?" Soujirou exclaimed while falling to the floor.

"Sh-Shit!" Aslatiel yelled painfully.

Aslatiel had prevented a lethal blow by blocking with both arms in a way that only his right arm would be pierced. Effectively, he was alive, but was also taken further into the air by the moth, still dangling from its horn by his heavily damaged right arm.

Soujirou had already fallen to the ground, taking only minor damage. Now, he could only look worriedly at the airborne battle before him.

With the moon shining behind them, the bladed moth stopped with Aslatiel hanging by his injured arm. He was barely conscious from the pain and blood loss that this single injury had caused, the moth's horn wasn't that slender. He never expected it, but for the first time...

" _Bye… Bye…"_

… The moth spoke.

However, Aslatiel merely smiled in a sadistic way that if Soujirou could see, would've scared even him.

"Let's see how you do in your first job, Romulus!"

Without anyone noticing until it was too late, Aslatiel had conjured up a large pistol colored almost entirely in black, with the words 'Romulus' and 'The path behind is twisted, the path ahead unknown' engraved on it.

Using blueprints made by Cristina on his vague request, he had constructed it with his element manipulation ability during his time in Italy, on the realization that there would be moments where sword fighting would be useless. Length of 39 centimeters, weight of 16 kilograms and a caliber of 13 millimeters, it was a semi-automatic gun never meant for human hands, but perfect for a Devil.

Without sparing a single second, Aslatiel pulled the trigger, and a powerful gunshot was heard. As soon as the bullet entered the moth's body, most of its abdomen and fin-blade were utterly devastated and engulfed in a blazing inferno. Soujirou stared in awe from ground level.

 _(So, explosive orichalcum rounds have the expected effect. That's one thing done…)_

As he thought of this, both Aslatiel and the moth fell to the ground. Taking advantage of the many trees, he was able to avoid a lethal fall, and landed near Soujirou.

"Wh-What the heck were you thinking!? You could've died because of such recklessness!" Completely losing his usual calmness, Soujirou yelled at the downed Aslatiel.

"Sh-Shit… It hurts… I thought you would need help with this, and so happened that you did, you would've been skewered if I didn't push you out of the way. And now, look at it." Aslatiel pointed at a certain place.

Soujirou gazed in that direction and saw the bladed moth with a gigantic hole at the side of its abdomen going down to its thighs and extending at that spot to the other side. The creature's body from the chest down also had countless burn marks, with some places still on fire.

"See? Now that I blew its ass off, it won't be able to pull that speed anymore. Feel free to deal the final blow." After saying this, the tired-enough Aslatiel sat leisurely.

Soujirou looked at him for a second, but nodded and took the Kikuichimonji and sheathed it. He brought the sheathed katana to his waist and stood in front of the bladed monster, who was preparing another charge attack.

"Even though I hate you so much, you have proven yourself a worthy opponent. So I'll meet you with my fastest Battoujutsu technique. This is called… **Shuntensatsu.** "

Soujirou put himself in his Battoujutsu stance and waited. Without a moment to spare, the bladed monster launched itself forward once again at a blinding speed. However, while it was still incredibly fast, Soujirou could see it now. That was all the reassurance he needed.

 _This is it. Concentrate all of my strength on my legs, to bring the Shukuchi to its limit. After that…_

Soujirou finally stepped forward with his right foot, leaving only the strong footprint behind.

… _A draw-slash with as little resistance from the sheath as possible!_

Soujirou received a scratch to his cheek, and felt the blood trickling down his face. However, while he only received this, the bladed monster was cut cleanly in half.

"It is done." Aslatiel said while spectating leisurely.

Soujirou placed the Kikuichimonji on the ground while panting, tired from fighting. However, all of this disappeared when he saw the bladed monster's figure changing. Specifically, changing to a _human_ shape.

"A person?" He was confused by this, so he went to check out the body.

When he saw the visage of the person that had been that bladed monster, his blood froze. Aslatiel asked curiously.

"Hey, Soujirou! What is it?"

Soujirou remained silent as he walked backwards, until finally falling on his bottom.

"N-No… It can't be…" His single black eye was filled with despair.

This was enough for Aslatiel to go to see the body for himself. What laid there was the cut in half body of a human girl, around Aslatiel's and Soujirou's age, with long black hair in a 'hime' cut. Once Aslatiel began to connect the dots, it was clear that there was only one possibility.

"I-Is this girl…?"

"Y-Yuki… Yuki…! G-GgAaaAaAHH!" Soujirou screamed painfully like a lunatic.

He banged his face against the ground repeatedly, not finding a way to cope with this tragic event. The monster who had harassed his village and almost killed his master and him had been all along his believed-dead best friend, and he had killed her.

 _(But what could've caused this strange change? Could it have been a Sacred Gear out of control…?)_

" _ **Hm? Ah, it seems lil' Yu proved to be useless.**_ "

Aslatiel was taken by surprise by this supernatural voice, and just like Soujirou, turned his head towards it.

To call it a monster would fail to make justice to this eldritch being.

It was of a black color that seemed to intertwine with the darkness of the night itself, if not for the dozens of eyes of many different sizes covering it while glowing ominously. With the vague appearance of a featureless humanoid, many tendrils extended from what would be its fingers.

It was unmistakable. It was the thing Lucina had described. Aslatiel couldn't help but feel frightened of the thing's appearance and pressure, vastly exceeding everything he could remember.

"Y-You… You're the one who did this to Yuki!?" Soujirou yelled with tears on his eye.

" _ **Eh? Ah, yeah. Is there some sort of problem?**_ " The disturbing specter replied nonchalantly.

"I'll kill you! I'll put your head on Yuki's grave!"

"No! Wait, Soujirou!"

Soujirou payed no attention to Aslatiel and dashed towards the creature with his Shukuchi. He slashed horizontally at an invisible speed, however, there was nothing there when he arrived. He glanced sideways and saw the creature holding very recognizable things on its tendrils.

" _ **These are yours.**_ " After saying this, it left Soujirou's ribs on the ground.

Soujirou looked down at his abdomen, and saw a bloody mess. Indeed, at some moment at a speed that he couldn't process, this thing had ripped out six of his ribs.

"Gfgh!" Soujirou coughed a large amount of blood and fell forward unconscious.

Aslatiel only knelt forward with despair filled eyes. He couldn't believe that Lucina had faced this kind of opponent alone, much less escaped from it. He was scared. He was utterly terrified of the creature in front of him. He felt like crying and could feel the warm wetness on his eyes.

Before he knew it, it had appeared in front of him and was holding up his chin with horrifying gentleness.

" _ **Your little pal is in such bad shape, even though I only tickled him a bit. Should I see if you fare better?**_ " The playful tone of this eldritch being only made the whole ordeal all the more frightening.

 _(I'm scared. I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to die…)_

The creature slowly began to grasp Aslatiel with its tendrils becoming somewhat thicker, tightening around his neck and limbs. Then, it stopped abruptly.

" _ **Hm? Well, ain't this interesting!**_ "

Before the creature or even Aslatiel himself could notice it, an abnormal change had taken place.

Aslatiel's tentacle-claws had sprouted out of his back, though this time there were four, instead of his usual limit of three and with further splits as with tree branches. But the other change was even more bizarre.

Dirty black goo had crept up to Aslatiel's face, eventually hardening and forming into the shape of a mask similar to a wolf's head, with lightning-like sockets through which the eyes could see.

" _ **Tell me, boy. Do you fear for your life?**_ "

Aslatiel nodded sluggishly, as if detached from reality.

" _ **Do you hate? Do you resent someone so much that you want to end them with your own little hands? Is that why you wish to live?**_ "

Faces began to flash through Aslatiel's mind, and he nodded again.

" _ **Do you care about something or someone? Do you wish to live for them?**_ "

For the third time, Aslatiel nodded, his tentacles becoming more corrupted and the wolf mask becoming more complete by each passing second.

" _ **Those are some nice ideals, especially because they tend to crash and burn, making the tale more interesting. Yes… I should let you ripen a bit more, you could make for an interesting 'child' in the future.**_ "

After saying this, the monster disappeared from sight, although Aslatiel could still hear its voice one final time. He would forever remember this.

" _ **I am known as an 'Owl'**_ _ **. I don't think you know about us, but I'm one of those some people call 'Apostles'. See ya later, boy…**_ "

Aslatiel stood kneeling for many seconds after this, the tentacles disappearing into his back and the black mask breaking down. Finally, he broke down in tears of fear and relief.

"I live! I-I didn't die! Gugh, ggh…"

Once he finally stopped crying and calmed himself down, Aslatiel got his priorities straight. Taking Soujirou and his broken ribs with him, he went back to Kiyoko's house for him to be treated. He didn't mention his first meeting with an Apostle to anyone.

* * *

Aslatiel and Lucina remained in the village for two weeks after the incident. The information they had gotten from Kiyoko directed them to a Cardinal of the Catholic Church named 'Mozgus', who was currently purging Devils and other monsters in Eurasia. However, the priest's exact location wasn't know, so they would have to search for him almost by themselves. Nevertheless, Aslatiel and Lucina were deeply grateful to Kiyoko for everything, as she even let them stay in her house for these two weeks so they could relax.

Today, they had said goodbye to Kiyoko after getting her contact information, and were on ther way to exit the village.

"All in all, this wasn't too bad, actually. Kiyoko-san is very nice, Kogoro-dono can be strict, but has a good heart, and Akari and Kagari are just adorable." A fully healed Lucina said with a big smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Aslatiel too was free of bandages.

"For you to not mention me, I'm hurt."

Both Devils turned back upon hearing this jovial, yet calm voice.

Soujirou Seta was there, also in perfect condition, except for the black eyepatch that he now wore regularly over his blinded right eye. He had a katana in a black sheath held by his back. Aslatiel looked at him with a wry smile.

"I thought you had stolen that thing that night."

"I did, but Shishou told me I could keep it when I told him of my future plans." Aslatiel raised his eyebrow at the 'future plans' part.

"And what would those be?"

Soujirou didn't reply at first, at least not verbally. A white fog-like aura of great power quickly formed around him, eventually taking the shape of a naked young girl with a hime hairstyle standing behind Soujirou protectively, katana in hand.

Both Aslatiel and Lucina were surprised to say the least.

"I-Is that…?"

"Yup, it's Yuki. I forgot to tell you guys, but I have a Sacred Gear called **'Hell Masker'** , which allows me to seal the souls of things I kill into inanimate objects, with the limit of one soul per object. As I found the bladed monster to be exceptionally powerful, I decided it would be good to seal it in the Kikuichimonji. Since at the end it turned out to be Yuki, I think I'm quite fortunate. She's very protective of me." Aslatiel could've just been tired, but he could've sworn that he saw the girl spirit blushing at those words.

"And why are you telling us this now?" Aslatiel already suspected it, but he wanted to hear the answer from the man.

Soujirou made Yuki disappear back into the Kikuichimonji, and then looked at Aslatiel with a serious expression.

"Aslatiel-san, I challenge you to a duel just like last time. If you win, I'll tell you about my future plans, and if I win, you'll still learn about it, but you'll have to help me with them unconditionally."

"I see. And you told us about your Sacred Gear because you're going to use that spirit to empower your weapon in this duel, right?" Aslatiel smiled leisurely.

"If I didn't use everything I have, it would be a disrespect to you." Soujirou did the same.

Lucina sighed at the battle-maniac antics of the boys, but still smiled in enjoyment.

" **Dispassionate Queen of Steel, Sacred Sword who destroys evil. Transform yourself into a silver blade, and give me the power to defeat the Demon in front of me!** " Aslatiel glared at Soujirou with absolute confidence as the Demon Slayer manifested itself on his hand.

Aslatiel and Soujiro moved a bit away and stood in front of each other at a little less than four meters of distance.

Soujirou took half a step backwards and placed the sheathed katana at his waist. The Battoujutsu stance.

 _(He plans to use his Shuntensatsu. Alright, this is a perfect chance to see if I can pull it off…)_

Aslatiel took a stance that was remarkably similar to a Battoujustsu stance. He placed Est at waist level with her blade pointing behind him and somewhat downwards.

The two boys remained completely calm, in spite of the potential dangers of this kind of duels. The remained several seconds like this, until finally, in a moment that both coincidentally chose, it began.

Soujirou dashed forward at an invisible speed, and began to draw his sword.

The Kikuichimonji shone with snow-white brilliance as it made its way towards his torso. At that moment, Aslatiel took action.

The Absolute Blade Arts' ultimate technique was no ordinary sword counter. One needed to sense the flow of power in the incoming attack and synchronize it with one's own while not losing momentum in the battle. Rather than relying on vision, one had to see through by feeling. A failed activation of the technique would lead to nothing but defeat.

 _(In the instant that the blades clash, cut the root of the flow…)_

The Demon Slayer and the Kikuichimonji Norimune, both swords collided. Amidst the metallic flash that was created, Aslatiel could 'see' it.

The root where the flow of energy and aura was concentrated.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Final Form – Last Strike!** "

An instantaneous flash of the sword sent the Kikuichimonji spinning through the air and brought Soujirou down by barely touching his neck, not enough to even scratch him. The Kikuichimonji fell blade first on the ground behind Soujirou a few seconds later.

Soujirou knelt forward and looked at Aslatiel with a smile. This time an honest one, completely unlike his usual one.

"It was by a hair's breadth again." Aslatiel said with a serious tone.

Soujirou chuckled a bit.

"Who knows, that hair's breadth felt very wide."

They remained like that for a few seconds, until Soujirou finally spoke again.

"Aslatiel-san, do you have Evil Pieces?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah." Aslatiel couldn't believe this, neither could Lucina.

"Very well make me one of your servants."

…

"Eeehhhhh!?"

"What's with that reaction? Am I not talented enough?"

"I-It's not that, it's just that you-"

Soujirou sighed before explaining.

"Listen here, I learned during my encounter with Yuki that I've been far too arrogant. Thinking that I already have the talent and strength to go on with my life, but that got me to the point where I had to kill my best friend because she had turned into a monster. I don't want anything like that to happen again, so I want to become stronger. I believe that I can do that if I become a Devil and travel with you two. So, do you accept me?"

Aslatiel and Lucina looked at each other for answers, but finally sighed together in resignation.

Aslatiel conjured up the black ivory case and took a certain piece, the one he had chosen for Soujirou as a logical choice. Represented by a horse, the 'Knight' piece.

He handed it to Soujirou, who held it tightly. Aslatiel took his overdramatic pose and started.

"I, Aslatiel Bael, hereby order you, Soujirou Seta. Allow your soul to be bound to my own, and become my servant Devil. You shall become my loyal 'Knight', and rejoice in your new life!" The voice sounded very grand, but never actually happened.

"Eh?" Aslatiel said with a petrified smile.

"It seems he's too much for one flimsy piece." Lucina said while holding back laughter at Aslatiel's fail. Even Soujirou was chuckling.

"Ah, whatever! Have this!"

Blushing, Aslatiel threw the other Knight piece at Soujirou. Unexpectedly (or maybe not so much), he would need two pieces to be reincarnated.

" **I, Aslatiel Bael, hereby order you, Soujirou Seta. Allow your soul to be bound to my own, and become my servant Devil. You shall become my loyal 'Knight', and rejoice in your new life!** " This time, the chant did make the red aura with black strands appear around Aslatiel.

Soujirou felt the two chess pieces being absorbed in his chest, followed by a notable increase in his own power, both magical and physical. He could then fell some itchiness in his back, and upon relaxing, jet-black bat wings sprouted.

"Phew. Well, welcome to the family, Soujirou." Aslatiel said with a toothy grin.

"We're glad you're joining us, Soujirou-kun." Lucina also seemed quite happy.

Meanwhile, Soujirou was conflicted by something. He had abandoned his humanity, yet he did not feel guilty in the least. In fact he felt quite happy. He couldn't explain why, but an honest smile crept up on his face yet again.

"Yeah!"

And like this, a cheeky Japanese swordsman with emotional issues joins a scythe-wielding tsundere and an albino psycho-mess. What could possibly go wrong?


	26. Chapter 25

**_Warning: Very gory chapter._**

 ** _Um, that's all. Enjoy._**

* * *

 **Life.17 A Gracious Crown.**

* * *

" _No! Please don't!" A young girl cried hysterically as the twigs by her feet were set on fire. Being bound on shoulders, elbows and ankles to the huge stake, she was unable to do anything but that._

 _Behind the many priests spectating the execution with emotionless looks on their faces, a golden-haired girl of maybe two years less than the other unfortunate lass tried to make her way through._

" _Wh-What are you doing!? Stop this! You're hurting Leticia!"_

 _She was swiftly picked up by one of the priests. He looked at her with kindness that the girl, even at the young age of six, could understand was fake._

" _Lady Asia, you must understand. This girl's father has committed the unforgivable sin of contracting a Devil, therefore, she must be cleansed so her soul can rest peacefully in God's holy realm." The smile of the man looked so pure that one would doubt he was approving such a despicable act._

" _B-But Father Liam! She herself hasn't done anyth-"_

" _No buts, Lady Asia. I know she was your friend, but all the more, you must surely wish for her to be accepted in Heaven, right?"_

 _Asia turned her small crying face towards the blazing stake. The image of her only friend screaming as she was consumed by the orange flames would cause her nightmares for months to come._

 _ **If I was stronger…**_

" _This dirty child!" A priest yelled as he angrily kicked aside a golden-haired girl of maybe twelve years of age._

" _Iya!"_

 _She hit the stone floor with her forehead as she fell. She felt two more kicks to her stomach before the priest began stomping on her arm repeatedly. She cried uncontrollably from the pain and fear, but the man didn't stop even after her arm was audibly broken._

" _What were you thinking when you healed that darn Devil!? You were supposed to be the Holy Maiden! Is this how you repay us the favor of raising you, feeding you and giving you a place to sleep!?" Saliva droplets gushed out of the man's shouting lips, making their way towards the girl's bruised face._

 _She wasn't hearing very clearly what the priest was saying, her entire body overwhelmed by pain, both physical and emotional. The thought that Liam Maxwell, the man who had brought her up ever since her Sacred Gear had been discovered at the age of five, had only done it out of possible personal gain made her feel as if her heart was pierced by a sword._

" _What!? What is it!? Say something!" The man briefly stopped his physical assault in order to further drive her into a corner. The girl, however, spoke with absolute confidence._

" _Th-That Devil would have died… *cough *… If I hadn't done something. T-To aid those in need… Isn't that also what Christianity is?"_

 _The priest remained silent for a second, even more furious than before. He grabbed porcelain cup nearby and…_

" _How dare a witch like you try to teach me about Christianity!?"_

… _Threw it straight to the girl's forehead, where it crashed and broke into multiple pieces. Seeking to cool himself down a bit, the man left the room._

 _The girl cried as silently as she could, not bothering to wipe the blood running down her face from her forehead._

 _ **If I was stronger…**_

" _Asia!"_

 _The girl attached to a large cross looks up and meets gazes with the young man who had called her his 'friend'._

" _Ise-san…?"_

" _Yeah, I came here to save you!"_

 _Tears begin to swell up in her eyes upon seeing the young man's confident and honest smile._

" _What a touching reunion, but it's too late now. The ritual is almost over." As soon as the beautiful girl with black wings says this, the golden-haired girl's body begins to glow._

" _Aah! Iyaaaa!" She screams from the excruciating pain and tears escape her eyes._

" _Asia!"_

 _The young man desperately tries to reach her, but instead gets surrounded by many rogue priests. His companions try to take care of them so he can move forward, but from the girl's perspective, it didn't seem like he was getting closer._

 _Before long, a light sphere containing two silver rings with a turquoise gem on each came out of her chest. After these objects were taken out of her, the girl suddenly lost all of her strength. It was as if her soul itself had been taken from her._

" _This is it! The power I have craved for so long! With this Sacred Gear, I will finally be loved!" With an expression of ecstasy, the young woman with wings hugs the light sphere._

" _Asia! Don't worry! I'm here!" The young man says frantically as he unties the golden-haired girl._

 _However, no matter how much he yells or shakes her, her body and face looked lifeless._

 _ **If I was stronger… None of this would have had to happen…**_

* * *

Having a remarkably large population, Kuoh Town was rather crowded and noisy even at late night hours. However, this didn't mean that one couldn't find a quiet place to relax at any time.

One of such people was currently walking through a park near the shopping district. A remarkably tall and beautiful woman who seemed to be in her late twenties, dressed in a long sleeved navy blue dress with a short skirt, a black jacket and black knee-high boots with high heels. The woman's choice of apparel, along with her intense beauty and mature poise, made her give out the aura of a supermodel, but her waist-length purplish blue hair and rosy brown eyes (one of them covered by her hair) also made her look quite exotic.

She smiled as she lightly curled her bangs with her fingers, until she finally found something interesting. A large quadruped monster with huge spikes coming out of its back. Its size if not counting them would be roughly equivalent to a rhinoceros', and it was sinking its sharp fangs on the corpse of some unfortunate fellow.

"Oh, a Stray." The woman said with a slightly surprised voice.

Noticing her by this, the monster turned its head. Apparently caring about being spotted, it dug and burrowed itself underground. It wasn't long until a section of the ground cracked and the monster jumped out of it, its claws foremost and ready to shred her to bits. However, much to the creature's surprise, the woman was no longer there.

"Look up."

The Stray Devil did as asked, and suddenly felt its head being forcefully pushed down. Being on higher ground, the woman easily pushed down the Devil, effortlessly crushing its head against the floor. It died instantly.

"Hm, too bad it was so weak. Maybe next time I should transform regardless of my opponent's strength. I might forget how to do it if I don't every once in a while…" The woman fell silent upon hearing footsteps drawing near.

She quickly hid between the branches of one of the many trees and waited. She saw a group of teenagers of similar ages arriving, however, one in particular caught her attention.

"What? The Stray was already exterminated?"

"Probably the work of yet another Stray Devil. That crushed skull doesn't seem to be the handiwork of an exorcist."

"At any rate, there's no longer a job, Buchou. Let's go back."

"Uh, sure. Let's go, Ise, Asia."

"Sure, Buchou."

"Y-Yeah."

The woman's exposed eye followed this particular girl with golden-blonde hair. She made a smile that even though it was completely ordinary, had an eerie vibe to it.

"Well, what do we have here? Not only friends of that boy Eto talked about before, but even the little girl from back then lives in this town? It seems I hit the jackpot." The woman giggled like a schoolgirl and then stared at the blonde girl with narrowed eyes and her disturbing smirk.

"I'll play with you soon enough, Holy Maiden, Asia Argento. We will have a very good time together, I promise you, my dear."

Then, as if merging with the wind, the woman disappeared.

* * *

Classes had just ended at Kuoh Academy. Asia Argento got up from her seat as the red sunset sun passed through the windows. Issei was absent today, so she didn't have to wait for anyone before leaving the classroom and going home. Thinking deeply while walking through the hallway, she was reasonably surprised when someone covered her eyes from behind.

"Hya!" Asia yelped cutely.

"Guess who it is!" A petite girl with long brown hair styled in twin tails said with a big smile.

"A-Awawa…" Asia's inability to respond apparently angered the shorter girl.

She uncovered her eyes and jumped in front of her. She looked at the somewhat calmer Asia with a childish pout.

"Geez, Asia-senpai! How could you not recognize me by my voice?"

"R-Ruruko-san!?" Asia said with some relief in her face.

"Still with the honorifics? Come on, Asia-senpai. I'm your kouhai and friend to boot, stop it with all the formalities!"

"Y-Yes, Ruruko…"

Everything had started when Sona had assigned Asia as Ruruko's tutor for some exams. Surprisingly, despite normally only getting grades around sixties, Ruruko managed to get almost only eighties and even a ninety two after her study sessions with Asia. After this ordeal, she frequently visited the second years' class in order to speak and fool around with Asia. A strange friendship between a shrinking violet and an energetic girl had been born.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Say, Asia-senpai, are you in a hurry to go home?" Ruruko asked with expectant eyes.

"Huh? Um, no, I guess. What for?"

* * *

The two girls arrived at the Student Council room. Asia was reasonably shy from being in front of so many people she wasn't familiar with, but Ruruko's presence at her side made her a bit calmer.

"S-So, you want me to help you bring some of this paperwork to Sona-kaichou's house?"

"If it's not a problem with you, Asia Argento-san. Some of us will stay here arranging some things, but we won't be able to finish today. Therefore, I ask of Saji, Momo, Tomoe, Ruruko and you to bring these papers, as well as these materials to my residence. Will you help us?" Sona said with a small smile, being as friendly as she realistically could be.

"S-Sure!" Not only a request of Ruruko, but of the Student Council President herself. There was no way Asia could refuse.

"You have my gratitude. If you wish to, you can get going now. I wish you five a good trip."

Sona got to her own paperwork once again. In less than five minutes, everything got ready, and the group of five set off.

* * *

They had been walking for a while now. Despite her initial awkwardness, Asia had found herself rather comfortable with this group of people. Still, she remained silent as Ruruko was currently occupied by her romantic scuffle over Saji with the white-haired Momo Hanakai. They each were pulling on one of his arms after leaving the things they were supposed to be carrying on someone else's hands. The young man in question simply laughed with a troubled expression.

"Ruruko! Gen-chan is finding it troublesome! Let go of his arm!"

"Ara, but isn't Momo-senpai doing the same? You are such a base woman!"

Seeing this exchange, Asia couldn't help but giggle. She turned to Tomoe with a smile.

"Are they always like this?"

"Most of the time, yes. They actually care a lot about each other, although neither would admit it. They're just like a pair of troublesome sisters."

Tomoe and Asia laughed to themselves, not stopping even after Ruruko and Momo turned to look at them. However, Asia stopped upon sensing something abnormal.

She turned to look forward, and saw the silhouette of a single person, sitting by the sidewalk. A glamorous-looking woman with long purplish blue hair which covered one of her rosy brown eyes, dressed in a 'cool' fashion. Normally, Asia would be intimidated by the woman's beauty, but what made her wary was, strangely, something else she could not clearly identify. One thing was for certain, this was no ordinary woman.

Upon their eyes meeting, the woman smiled and stood up. She walked over to the whole group, who had also stopped, with graceful steps.

"Um, do you need something?" Saji asked as he protectively stood in front of the girls.

"Yes, I need you out of my way."

Without a single movement being seen before, Saji fell to the ground with blood gushing out from multiple deep wounds on his body. Momo and Hanakai looked at the scene in horror.

"Gen-chan!" Momo tried to run towards the fallen Saji, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen here, honey. Men don't like clingy and noisy girls."

This was the last thing Momo heard before having her chest pierced from behind by the woman's arm. She gurgled blood and fell down almost next to where Saji laid. The woman licked the blood on her arm and widened her eyes a bit.

"Such tasty blood, I really feel like virgins are the best. Her guts should be quite delicious even if they don't fill you up."

"You bitch!" Ruruko yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Monster!" Tomoe also shouted while drawing her katana.

Ruruko tried to kick the woman's right side while Tomoe attacked. The woman effortlessly blocked Ruruko's attack and elbowed her stomach with enough force to send her flying back ten meters and make her cough up a veritable amount of blood, while also grabbing Tomoe's sword with her remaining hand.

"I guess you're ok in the swordsmanship department, but the quality of this butter knife leaves much to be desired." Tightening her hand, the woman broke off half of Tomoe's blade.

The maroon-haired girl jumped back, holding the remains of her weapon in her hand. In the right person, even half of a katana could prove a decent tool.

Holding it in a reverse grip, Tomoe made use of her Knight speed to circle around the blue-haired woman, creating afterimages of herself. Upon seeing no true blind spots, she tried to attack the mostly unguarded back of the woman. However, Tomoe would've never expected the woman to extend and deform her arm enough to grab her hand and stop the attack.

After doing this, without letting go, the woman turned around and glared at Tomoe with a spine-chilling look on her face.

"How annoying. I wouldn't want you escaping, so please try to understand why I'm doing this, dear."

Then, a single swipe from the woman's free arm sliced off both of Tomoe's legs.

"GYAAAAHHH!" The girl's painful cries echoed throughout the air.

She was then swiftly silenced by the woman going behind her faster than the eye could see and punching her kidney, knocking her out.

"T-Tomoe too… Wh-What is this!?" Ruruko said as she began shedding tears of fright.

The woman turned her head towards the scared girl with a disinterested expression.

"Hm? Wow, you didn't fall unconscious, I commend you, my dear. Wanna go for another one?"

The woman's arrogant smirk made Ruruko remember how she had mercilessly dispatched her precious friends. This made her recover her will to fight.

"D-Don't underestimate a member of Sona Sitri's peerage!"

Yelling this more to herself than to her opponent, the small girl rushed forward. Ruruko's first kick was easily blocked, but it was expected since it was a feint. She continued with another kick in a spinning motion, placing further pressure on the woman's unflinching forearm. Finally, using the momentum of this last kick, Ruruko leaped towards the woman's back and prepared one final kick with all the strength she could muster, aiming for the woman's neck.

However, without being able to finish her attack or do anything about it, she received two piercing wounds on her back that ended on her abdomen. During the last few seconds that she was still conscious, Ruruko saw that this had been done by parts of the woman's hair, which had elongated tremendously and interlaced to form two shapes similar to needles.

These two 'thorns' then threw her a short distance away, finally getting her down for the count. The woman's hair returned to its original form in a very short time, and she looked at Ruruko's bloody and battered body while smiling.

"Such a tenacious darling, I don't hate people like that. Oh well, now that I've dealt with these rude knaves, I can properly do what I came for." The woman turned her smiling face towards the only awake person remaining apart from her.

Asia looked at the scene before her in sheer shock. However, maybe also because of the intense fear she felt, she was unable to move even a step back as this strange woman approached her slowly, yet steadily.

Upon reaching her, the woman cupped Asia's chin in her blood-covered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mademoiselle Asia, Holy Maiden. I'm sorry for visiting so suddenly, but I strongly compel you to come with me."

* * *

It was already nine o'clock, and understandably, Issei and Rias were extremely worried about Asia's lateness. She wasn't a girl who would stay out until so late, but even in the almost impossible case that she did, she would've at least sent a message to either of them or called to the house phone.

"What could that girl be doing? Buchou, are you sure you didn't leave her to do anything long and difficult at the clubroom?" Issei asked for the third time.

"I already told you I didn't. Even if there was such work to be done, we would be doing it at home if it was long." Rias wasn't faring much better, the anxiety apparent in both her voice and face.

They remained like that for five more excruciating minutes of wait. Finally, without being able to tell if it would be relief or more anxiety, Issei and Rias heard the mailbox of the house being swiftly opened and closed. The duo exited the house with frantic steps, trying not to worry Issei's parents.

There were only three keys to the mailbox, one that was always kept home, one was taken by Issei's parents when they had to go out, and the final one was kept by either Asia, Issei or Rias while they were in school. Due to Asia's responsible personality, she was usually the one in charge of this last key, and this day was no exception.

Taking all of this into account the most logical (or most desirable) conclusion would be that Asia had opened the mailbox to place something in it, closed it and left quietly.

Since he had taken his parents' outdoors' key, Issei was the one who opened the red mailbox. Inside, he found a note with letters cut out from what appeared to be magazine pages and a small, old-fashioned lime green cellphone. Asia's phone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rias asked worriedly.

Issei ignored her and took the note in his hands. The cutout letters spelled:

– **It was to a virgin woman that the Birth of the Savior was announced. It was to a fallen woman that his Resurrection was proclaimed. –**

Even Issei knew that this was a variant of a Fulton J. Sheen quote about Virgin Mary, but he couldn't understand why a note with such a quote was placed in his mail box.

Dismissing the note, Issei took Asia's cellphone in hand. Not even a second after the screen had turned on, Issei fell bottom-first on the floor, greatly surprising Rias. To more shock, Issei grasped half of his face with his left hand, leaving his despaired-looking right eye uncovered.

"I-Ise!? Wh-What's wrong!? Ise!" He didn't reply to her words.

Despite feeling fear for what could've caused such a reaction in her Pawn, Rias took the cellphone in her hand, determined to look for a clue to Asia's whereabouts. She froze in horror upon seeing the image that had been set as a wallpaper.

It was a picture of Asia in a gloomy and empty-looking room, tied to a fixed chair with a blindfold over her eyes and a cloth gag on her mouth.

* * *

In a 'standard' room of the 'The Peninsula' hotel in Tokyo, Aslatiel Bael slept without much tranquility before his laptop. Writing a contract acceptable enough to keep the yakuza bosses out of Sannou Corporation's affairs was no easy task, indeed. Strangely, his characteristically large gun, 'Romulus', was also at hand's reach.

Aslatiel had been sleeping for forty five minutes approximately, but upon unconsciously sensing a presence behind him, he woke up, grabbed Romulus and pressed it against the intruder.

"Greetings, Aslatiel! I sure do hope you have been well." The blonde man with a 'kitsune no me' expression said cheerfully, not minding in the least the gun barrel glued to his chin.

"The hell? What do you want, Shimadal?" Aslatiel put the gun away from his associate as he wiped his tired eyes.

"So grumpy. Why do we not share a bottle of wine in celebration for our previous exploits?"

The vague pointing of Romulus at him was the only response Shimadal received. The Angel relaxed his smile a bit and slightly opened his soft brown eyes.

"I see you are not really in the mood for jokes. I will be frank with you, one of 'them' has been tracked down to the town where your cousin and her friends live."

Aslatiel's eyes widened and a chill ran down his spine.

"Which one?" He asked as his bangs covered his eyes.

Shimadal's smile widened again, knowing that he had gotten Aslatiel to accept the job without discussion.

"It has not been confirmed, but it seems like it is the 'Iris Empress'. A particularly troublesome one, if I dare say. I'm currently busy, but if you want, I can tell someone to go repel her together with you, but you would have to wait for that person to end their current assignations. Are you willing to wait?" Shimadal's constant smile angered Aslatiel for some reason, maybe because he wasn't used to people being completely unreadable to him.

The silver-haired Devil tried to take every possible course of action into account. As he spent time thinking, he suddenly heard a message arriving at his cellphone.

"Excuse me." Aslatiel said to Shimadal before picking up the expensive-looking white device.

After unlocking the screen, he was able to see the contents of the message sent to him by Issei. Aslatiel was unable to stop himself from frowning.

– **Asia, Saji and some of the Student Council's girls have been kidnapped by something powerful. I beg of you, please help us. –**

Aslatiel wasn't sure of why he connected the dots in this way, but he was somehow convinced that the Iris Empress' appearance in Kuoh Town and these kidnappings were directly correlated. He addressed Shimadal with a slightly deeper voice than usual.

"I'll go on ahead by myself for now. Tell whoever you have in mind to go to Kuoh Town when they finish their mission, if they want."

Shimadal was unusually surprised by the effect that that message had had on Aslatiel. Even so, he chuckled in response.

"Very well. If I remember correctly, 'she' should be almost finished with her assignments. At any rate, I will do my best to not leave you alone for too long."

After saying this, as if his mission had been accomplished, the blonde Angel disappeared into particles of light.

Aslatiel remained still for a few seconds, before eventually starting to playfully spin Romulus on his thumb. Then, his frown became a sadistic grin.

"So, the 'Iris Empress' and her miserable bugs, huh? Wait 'till they get a load of me…"

After saying this, Aslatiel burst out in dreadful laughter.

* * *

Asia didn't know what to do in this situation. After the strange blue-haired woman had spoken to her, she had been knocked unconscious. When she had finally come to, she was unable to see or even move, and her mouth was biting on a cloth already soaked with her saliva.

"… Mmh…" She had already tried screaming for help, but it was futile and only made the gag on her mouth feel even more suffocating from the excess drool.

She spent maybe thirty minutes like this, just waiting for whatever was coming to happen. At some point, Asia felt a pair of hands untying the knot on her nape, releasing the gag.

"Hwaa… *cough**cough*…" From the sudden mouthful of air she instinctively inhaled, Asia coughed.

She could feel her throat hurting from her attempts at screaming before, but still spoke.

"I-Is it the lady from before?" She asked as politely as she could, not wanting to anger the person who could do as she pleased with her.

"Yes. How are you doing, Mademoiselle Asia?" That mature and womanly voice was unmistakable. It was indeed the beautiful woman who had overwhelmed them back on that street.

"I-I'm sorry if we did anything bad to you, I'll do my best to make it up to you! So… Please release me…"

Being as polite as she was, Asia tried to look in the eye to anyone who was conversing with her. However, with her blindfold on, she could only hopelessly move her head around searching by the sound of the woman's voice. However, the woman simply chuckled at Asia's words.

"If you've done anything bad to me? I'm sorry, Asia, but you don't seem to understand the situation. But first, do you know who I am?"

"U-Um, no… I'm sorry if I forgot you…" Asia apologized honestly again. What the woman said next, she could've never predicted.

"Back when you still lived at the Vatican, I'm the one who injured that Devil whom you healed."

Despite her blindfold still being on, Asia could've sworn that the woman was smirking while saying this. However, this wasn't the most important bit in the least. This single revelation, in a nutshell, meant that this woman was responsible for Asia's rejection by the Church, exile and eventual dependence on Fallen Angels. She could feel tears swelling up on her covered eyes.

"So, do you hate me?" The woman asked expectantly.

"I-It's not that…" Asia then felt the woman's hand tightly grasping her face.

"Incorrect. You have come to hate me, for injuring your friend, for being the cause of most of the suffering in your life. You also hate that Fallen Angel girl, for wounding your beloved, and for killing you for her own selfish desires. Your heart is tainted by hatred, but you're afraid of accepting such ugly emotions."

The woman's words felt like thorns puncturing Asia's heart and mind. Still unable to see, she tried to turn away from the woman's voice.

"I-I don't…"

"Tell me, why did you help that Devil, who had nothing to do with you? Why go through the trouble of healing him and go against all of your previous teachings?"

Mercilessly, the woman attacked all the weak points of Asia's past, things she would rather not remember. However, this woman used them without pity or remorse to slowly break her.

"W-We should always help those in need… Whether Devil or human, each one of us deserves kindness…" Asia was again interrupted by the woman's heartless words.

"Dead wrong. The real reason is your resentment of the Church, who kept you friendless and isolated just so they could have an idol for people to put their faith on. You wanted to show them that you wouldn't be your puppet forever, that you were your own person-"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Finally, Asia had snapped. Surprisingly, instead of becoming angry, the woman smiled in satisfaction. Asia spoke between hiccups as she was now shedding painful tears.

"Wh-What would you know about me? You speak as if you know everything…!"

"That's because I do know everything about you. You pretend to do things out of the kindness of your heart and to be absolutely saint-like, but in the end, it's all about you. You're afraid of being alone again, aren't you?"

Asia could no longer speak. She only felt as if her heart was being gripped with enough force to make it burst.

"What you want is nothing more than self-satisfaction. It's all a bunch of hypocrisy, lies and deceit. You're not clean, you're as filthy of a woman as anyone else."

"G-Guh… *sniff*…"

Asia couldn't stop herself from soaking the blindfold with tears. No matter how much anger she tried to muster, she couldn't reply to this horrifying woman.

"Do you want to know why I understand all of this? Do you?"

Asia continued crying silently. Then, without expecting it at all, she felt a warm and moist tongue wiping some of the tears that had passed down the blindfold. Asia wasn't able to see it, but the woman smiled sadistically after licking the tears off Asia's face.

"It's because you're the same as I was. Not wanting to be alone, doing everything to be accepted by others. But it's all shell that needs to be cracked. And just like mine was, I'll do you the favor of cracking yours."

Finally, after saying this, the woman removed Asia's blindfold. However, the blonde-haired girl wished she had never done this.

"Let's see if that healing power can help you this time. Want to choose who goes first? Or should I choose myself?"

The members of the Sitri peerage who had accompanied her had been stripped down to their underwear, were hanging by their wrist on chains fixed to the ceiling and also had cloth gags on their mouths similar to the one Asia had until recently. Their wounds had been crudely treated, as if only to stop them from dying without minding if they got infected.

Apart from them, there were around seven men and women who swiftly transformed into grotesque shapes similar to many kinds of arthropods, ranging from deformed spiders to something similar to a humanoid mantis with exposed muscles.

"N-No… No…!" Asia cried loudly, but she didn't feel as if anyone outside had heard her.

"Alright, thank you for the privilege. Let's see, maybe I'll start with the speedy girl."

Tomoe's eyes widened in horror and she tried to scream for help, her gag preventing her from doing so effectively. Before long, the humanoid mantis crawled behind the helpless Tomoe and began to drool disgustingly over her, the girl unable to do anything but stare in terror.

"S-Stop it! Please!" Asia begged, but her pleading fell on deaf ears.

"Come on, stop teasing her. Go on to the main course…" The woman said with an inhumanly cruel smirk.

As if that had been an order, the mantis strangely nodded. Without any shred of compassion, a second pair of claws in an inverted position began to disgustingly scrub the infected remains of Tomoe's legs, while the main pair of claws slowly slashed her back.

"Hmmph!" The girl grunted painfully with tears in her eyes, but it was clear that nothing could be done to save her.

Asia tried to look away, but the woman grabbed her head and forced her to look. She then glanced at Asia with a smirk and said something that would never leave her.

"This is the limit of benevolence."

* * *

Inside an abandoned shack, the Gremory group plus Sona and her peerage waited restlessly. Fifteen minutes, thirty, an hour they waited.

Finally, at around midnight hours, Rias' cellphone ringed. It was Aslatiel's number calling. Rias hurriedly took the call and put him on speaker.

" _Guessing from the background noise, Rias-nee put me on speaker, right? Oh well, hi everyone who's over there._ " Unmistakably, it was Aslatiel's voice.

However, despite wanting to ask him many things, this wasn't the time for a carefree reunion. There were more important matters at hand.

"Do you know who could've possibly done it?"

" _Hm? Ah, yeah._ " Aslatiel said somewhat disinterestedly, the sounds over his side denoting that he was probably sucking on a lollipop or something similar.

This response surprised everyone including Rias, who had asked the question practically due to obligation, and expecting a negative answer. However, Aslatiel's voice didn't show any particular cheerfulness.

" _Don't get the wrong idea. Just because I'm almost sure of who did it doesn't mean it's necessarily a good thing._ "

"What do you mean?" Sona asked worriedly.

Aslatiel chuckled leisurely, and from the other side of the line, smirked in slight self-deprecation.

" _I'll be completely frank with all of you. If it is the culprit I'm suspecting, we may have to kill everyone who was kidnapped._ "

Everyone fell silent at this. For some reason, Rias felt like Aslatiel was unrestrained in some way. Like the personality he had shown while fighting Kokabiel and other enemies had made itself a permanent spot on him.

"What did you say!? They haven't done anything wrong! Why do they have to die!?" Sona lost her almost unbreakable calmness at this suggestion.

" _I'm sorry, Sona-nee, but those people are probably way past the point of no return. If I don't exterminate them, they will cause trouble to people in Kuoh, and probably follow through with neighboring cities. I'm only acting in the benefit of the greater good._ "

Everyone's faces became somber at these words. In Aslatiel, maybe they had found both the worst kind of help.

" _At any rate, I've just arrived at Kuoh. I'll report to you all once I finish this. If this is all, I'm out._ " After hearing no reply for some seconds, Aslatiel finally hanged up.

Everyone remained silent for a while. Some because they didn't have anything useful to say, Rias and Sona because they were thinking of a plan they could carry out. Eventually, they came to the same conclusion.

"Ise, come with Sona and me." Rias said as she and Sona walked over to the shack's door.

"Huh? What for?"

"Hyoudou-kun, we're going to intercept Aslatiel and we will probably need your Boosted Gear to do anything that will affect him." Sona said without even looking at him.

"W-Wait!"

Sona and Rias stopped because of Akeno's frantic voice. She hesitated a bit, but finally asked.

"Can I go too?"

Rias and Sona hesitated for a bit, but indeed, Akeno was similar to them in terms of strength. If they were going, there was no logical reason to reject her.

"Very well, but only you. I'm sorry everyone, but you'll have to wait here. If we haven't come back in thirty minutes, come after us. Until then, stay put." Rias said to her peerage, and they nodded. Sona did something similar with her own servants, including Tsubaki.

After this had been taken care of, the group of four set out towards the location of Aslatiel's aura.

* * *

"So, how about this one?" The woman with purplish blue hair said this as she spun Momo's cut off head on her black boot.

During the time that had passed, Tomoe had been turned into simple scraps of meat and bone, which had served as nourishment for many of the arthropod Apostle Spawns. After this, a deformed spider had driven its fangs onto Momo's exposed stomach, injecting its venom. Asia, Ruruko and Saji had been forced to watch every single second of the five minutes that it took for her insides to dissolve completely. After this, the woman had decapitated her shell of a body and had begun to play with the head as if it was a soccer ball.

"… S-Stop… Why do you need to do this…?" Asia's voice was already hoarse from all the crying, and her body hurt all over from trying to get out of her bindings.

"Not yet? Alright, next one is this gallant Monsieur."

"Mm!? Mmph!" Knowing what 'Monsieur' meant, Ruruko looked in horror at Saji.

The young man himself appeared to have given up, and simply tried to give Ruruko a reassuring look. He then felt the blue-haired woman's gentle touch on his face and torso, over and over again.

"Hehehe, I love people with body types like yours, boy. The have just the right amount of fat, but not too much muscle, while also not being too thin. They're so soft and easy to eat!" As she said this, the woman sank her teeth on Saji's bicep.

From behind the cloth gag, only a muffled grunt came out, but it was enough to communicate Saji's extreme pain. Ruruko tried to look away, but was forced to stare at the scene by a gigantic beetle-like monster. The woman quickly chewed the mouthful of meat and swallowed it with a satisfied expression, her lips and chin dirtied by fresh blood.

"Ah… Even your arm is delicious, young men are really the best! I can't wait for them, I hope you don't mind."

With a single swipe of her arm, the woman made a vertical cut across the entirety of Saji's abdomen. He looked in shock as his own intestines sprawled out of him. Ruruko couldn't even weep at this sight, while Asia couldn't help but vomit.

"Ahn… Fresh guts, I've waited so long for some decent ones!" As she said this, the woman indulged herself in the exposed intestines with an ecstatic expression. Her single visible eye shone in delight, emphasized by her slightly flushed cheeks.

By the time she had finished the large helping, Saji had entered a blood loss shock, and his eyes looked dull and lifeless. Ruruko squinted her eyes while heavy tears continued to overflow from them, and Asia looked in desperation and the horrifying scene in front of her. The woman was still smiling creepily.

"Oh well, as a thank you for such an exquisite meal, I suppose I can give you a slightly earlier passing. Thank you for the banquet, my boy."

The woman then swiftly took a large bite out of Saji's throat, finally killing him. Asia's ears were tortured by the chewing sounds that reverberated on the small and closed room. The woman looked at her with a slightly disappointed expression.

"So the boy didn't do the trick as well, huh… Alright, I hope the last one of this round does the trick. It's your turn, little girl! Don't worry, I'll be gentle while scrambling your insides!"

This one in particular, made Asia even more desperate than she already was, which was actually saying a lot. She looked at the woman and pushed her vocal cords to their utmost limits.

"No! Please spare Ruruko! I implore you!"

Unfortunately, this only seemed to increase the woman's interest. She made this apparent by her smile returning.

"Very well, but under one condition."

"I-I'll do anything!" Asia said miserably.

The woman narrowed her rosy brown eye while creating something strange in her arm. It was something similar to a ribbon-like black strip, of maybe thirty centimeters, that moved as if it was alive.

"Pay attention. I'll inflict a single wound on this girl, and if you manage to heal it, you are both free to go. Deal?"

Asia couldn't believe this. It was too good of an agreement to be true. Nonetheless, she slowly nodded to this strange 'game'.

"Very well. Just wait a second."

The woman walked over to the chained up Ruruko and strongly pressed her arm against her milky white belly. Ruruko grunted, but it didn't seem like she felt that much pain from this. The woman turned towards Asia and smiled callously at her.

"The 'game' starts." She clicked her fingers, and as soon as she did so, Asia's and Ruruko's bindings were cut.

Ruruko fell to the floor with a thud since she had been hanging, but as soon as she realized that she was 'free', Asia ran towards her. She turned Ruruko face up and removed the cloth gag from her mouth.

"R-Ruruko! Ruruko!" She called to the girl with a slightly relieved expression.

"U-Uuhn… A-Asia-senpai… E… Everyone d-died…" Ruruko still couldn't stop crying from the brutal deaths her friends had gone through.

"I-I know, but everything will be alright now! I'm here with you! So just stay still…" Asia summoned her Twilight Healing and began curing the small wound on Ruruko's stomach.

Before long, the tiny hole had been completely closed, and a smile finally returned to Asia's face. She looked at the woman with a satisfied expression.

"It's done! She's completely healed, so now let us go!"

The woman simply laughed at Asia's words, confusing her.

"Are you sure?" She said while pointing at Ruruko.

Asia turned around, only to have her face sprinkled with some droplets of blood. For some reason, Ruruko had coughed out a large amount of blood, and splashed some of it on Asia's face. Aside from this, strange black markings were appearing on Ruruko's body.

"Wh… Why…?"

"Because you don't pay attention to anything. Your Sacred Gear can heal almost any physical wound, but I placed a special kind of parasite in that girl. This parasite feeds on both her physical flesh and her life energy, and will continue to do so while also reproducing the more time it spends on the girl's body."

 _It can't be…_

"Basically, even if you heal her physical wounds, these high-speed reproducing parasites have already caused permanent damage to her soul, and will endlessly redo any physical damage you have dealt. That girl's life is forfeit, and your precious healing power won't be able to do anything about it." This time, the woman spoke seriously and without grinning.

 _Please don't let it be so…_

Asia placed her hands on Ruruko again, futilely trying to heal the damage the parasites were causing. In spite of this, Ruruko continued gurgling blood and also began holding herself violently from the immense pain she was going through.

"A-Aaah!" The brunette screamed from the hopeless agony.

"N-No…! Ruruko! Please! I-It's only for a while! Everything will be fine soon!" Despite crying so much on this single night, more tears managed to find their way to Asia's green eyes.

It went like that for an entire minute. By each passing second, Asia could feel Ruruko's small body becoming increasingly colder and stiffer. The only warmth came from the tears that constantly fell on it.

"R-Ruruko, don't you remember? We were going to go shopping together after the exams were over! Y-You even said you would help me choose an outfit that would impress Ise-san! S-So… Y-You can't… You can't… L-Leave me here…"

Ruruko, who had stopped convulsing since some time ago, slowly turned her head towards Asia and smiled. How she managed to make such a pure-hearted and genuinely happy gesture in this situation was incomprehensible.

"… Ah… And we studied so hard for the exams…"

"Y-Yeah! You did your very best! S-So you have to show everyone how good you are when you try…" Asia desperately gripped one of Ruruko's hands, while hopelessly using Twilight Healing with the other.

"… I-I'm sorry, Asia-senpai… It seems our hard work will go to waste… I sure do hope… That you and Hyoudou-senpai…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. Asia noticed that Ruruko's hand was no longer putting any force into gripping hers.

"R-Ruruko…?" She asked as the tears stopped.

The girl, however, was unresponsive. Asia weakly shook her by the shoulder, but it was for naught too. Ruruko's eyes were closed, and her mouth was in a relaxed half-open position.

Asia fell back on her own bottom, unable to cry anymore. She finally realized that her friend had indeed left this world. The woman with purplish blue hair looked disappointed.

"Oh well, now that that's over, should we go collect your other friend-" It was then that she noticed the almost invisible silver-white aura that surrounded Asia's body.

"Could it really be?" The woman asked as the smile returned to her face.

Slowly, yet steadily, Asia stood on her feet. She turned around and looked at the blue-haired woman with an unreadable expression and long tear trails going down her cheeks.

"Unforgivable." Asia said with her usual voice, as if she hadn't spent almost the entire night crying, screaming and pleading.

Another remarkable change that had transpired also didn't go unnoticed. Her once beautiful emerald-green irises had changed to a pale silver color, brighter than that of clean metal, yet darker than that of a cloudy day's sky.

"There's only one way to make sure. At her!"

As soon as the woman said this, the large humanoid mantis jumped at Asia, ready to slice her up. However, it suddenly stopped before managing to make contact.

"What…?" The blue-haired woman was surprised at first, but then noticed the abnormality.

Sprouting out of the floor, many thorny vine-like tendrils had bound the mantis Apostle Spawn in place, rendering it immobile.

"Interesting… All of you, slaughter that girl!"

The rest of the Apostle Spawn attacked her from many directions, only for more tendrils to sprout from the floor and restrain them in the same way as the humanoid mantis. The tendrils quickly began to tighten, driving their thorns into the Apostle Spawns' flesh and making them squeal in pain.

Asia slowly lifted her hand until it was at her shoulders' level.

"I'm so foolish, how could I not see it before? There's no reason to heal my friends when I can just execute anyone who plans on hurting them." Asia said with an emotionless look on her face. She then tightened her raised hand into a fist.

This action caused the vine-like tendrils to become covered in a modest silver-white aura, and made the Apostle Spawns scream even more.

However, by each passing second, these cries became weaker, with their bodies doing the same. At the same time, the tendrils engorged and became more like roots the more time it passed, the thorns growing and becoming sharper and curvier as well.

Finally, after around ten seconds, the Apostle Spawns amounted to nothing more amounted to nothing more than lifeless husks, and were uncaringly dropped to the ground by the large thorny tendrils. Laughter was heard after this.

"Hahaha! Brilliant! Incredible! The emotional upheaval from this whole situation has caused to not only awaken your Balance Breaker, but a subspecies one at that! This is even better than my predicted result!" While still laughing and speaking, the woman was attacked by a 'lance' made out of interlaced tendrils.

The speed of the attack had been absurd, and the force was enough to effortlessly carve markings on the floor, but the woman had dodged it with a horrifying easiness. The only result had been a horizontal scratch of about three centimeters on her cheekbone area, which was now dripping a bit of blood on her cheek. The arrogant smile didn't disappear from the woman's face.

"I'll kill you." A small smile crept up on Asia's face, but her silver eyes reflected absolute hatred.

"Very well. You're welcome to try, Mademoiselle." The woman with purplish blue hair replied fearlessly.

* * *

"Damn it, looks like I'm late. Has it already begun?"

Sprinting on the empty streets, Aslatiel grumbled, swerving as he turned around a corner. It had taken him some time to pinpoint where those who were kidnapped were being held, probably because of the stealth barrier around the building in question.

Even though he had leapt out from his hiding spot (the building where his Kuoh Town apartment was) upon sensing the rising magical power, he couldn't deny the fact that he came late. Fortunately, the abandoned building where he had felt what seemed to be Asia's aura was relatively close.

 _(Speaking of which, to be located this close… Even though I'm not sure if it's really her, whoever's behind this was probably expecting my arrival…)_

Thinking about the enemy yet to reveal his or herself, Aslatiel sped up. Perhaps due to all of his wrongdoings most of the time, he did not reach the destination that easily.

Four shadows stood before Aslatiel, stopping him. After identifying them with sharp eyes, he eventually let out a bored sigh.

"Oh, it's you."

"Well, _sorry_ for being me!" Hearing his disappointed voice, Rias retorted impolitely in the same manner. Her right hand was covered in reddish black energy, her intentions as clear as day.

"I understand the presence of you three girls here, being the utmost expression of your current combat power, but why is Ise here as well?"

"Well, what do you think?"

Rias opened her palm and slapped the bitterly smiling Issei's head. A loud smack echoed through the street.

"Obviously, we're working together to beat you up!" Rias exclaimed enthusiastically, but Issei backed off slightly, shaking his head vigorously from a place that Rias couldn't see.

Indeed, assuming from Issei's tired expression, he had preemptively boosted the girls a few times.

Aslatiel decided to leave him aside for now. Looking at Rias, Sona and Akeno, who seemed ready to fight at any time. Aslatiel grinned confidently.

"Are you sure you came prepared?"

A fierce demonic aura gushed out of him, making the floor creak and bending some light posts nearby.

"Tsk…"

It was frightening. Aslatiel was only standing there, but even that was scary enough already. They were completely unprepared, as there was not a single hope for victory.

"Even so, I must do this! Because only I can!"

Sona yelled as she created a gigantic eagle made out of water, which dived straight to him.

"Don't forget us!"

As Rias shouted this, she launched two large blobs of Power of Destruction, and at the same time, Akeno brought forth a rain of dispersed electricity.

Aslatiel pushed his glasses up and jumped over the water eagle which promptly crashed on the ground. The beast splashed a large amount of compressed water upon exploding, but their blows didn't faze Aslatiel in the least.

Once he was up in the air, he proceeded to dodge one of the reddish black blobs, while kicking away the other one in a spinning motion. The large ball of destruction veered off at a 90 degree angle, tearing a huge hole in a building caught in its path.

After this, without wasting a single second, he created a reddish black shortsword in each hand, one of them in reverse grip.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Third Form – Shadowmoon Waltz!** " The whirling dance of blades kept the electric rain at bay, not letting a single bolt hit him.

He landed on the floor safely afterwards, the swords dissipating.

"So? Is that all?" Aslatiel mocked.

Realizing that this kind of all-out attack wouldn't work, Rias tried to initiate one of the combinations they had thought out on their way here. However, instead of waiting like usual, Aslatiel took a step back.

"…?"

"I'm sorry to do this when you're all fired up, but I'm in a hurry. I'll play with you three next time!"

Leaving behind this selfish remark, Aslatiel's wings sprouted out, he soared through the air, and suddenly… He was no longer there, his place taken by four identical reddish black shapes. This was done by covering his own body with an extremely thin layer of Power of Destruction and reproducing it many times, making the illusion that he had multiplied and rendering anyone unable to tell apart the real one.

"Huh!?" Issei, who was standing further back gave off a sound of surprise.

Rias and Akeno were similarly surprised, but with her quick thinking, Sona had managed to quickly devise a countermeasure for this kind of trick.

"Hmph…"

She pushed her glasses up.

"Did you think that kind of parlor trick…"

Even if the shell of Power of Destruction managed to hide his presence, it couldn't hide the different quantities in water between a living being's body and the air. Sona couldn't possibly miss a spot with a much greater water concentration than that of the air.

"… Would work on me of all people!?"

A high-speed water bullet fired off, and accurately shot Aslatiel's real body. Fortunately for him, the thin layer of Power of Destruction around him managed to repel the water bullet even if it was destroyed by it. The shell's copies dissipated as well.

"Whoa!?"

Still, his wings had gotten considerably wet, so of course he would lose his balance and fall down.

"Here we go!" Rias said as she launched an even bigger sphere of Power of Destruction towards Aslatiel's landing spot.

But just before falling to the ground, he managed to flap his wings effectively one more time. His body flipped upright from the downwards force and his feet landed softly on the ground. Having regained his balance, he created a reddish black rapier on his right hand and had it meet the incoming blob head on.

Naturally, the irregular flow of the unrefined shape of the Power of Destruction was nothing against a condensed form. The rapier cut the huge energy blob cleanly in half, the two parts quickly disappearing. Aslatiel also made his rapier disappear after doing this.

Looking at the proud Sona, Aslatiel sighed and lectured her.

"You know, Sona-nee, if you have time to study small tricks like this, you should instead work on increasing your firepower. I'm actually pretty confident I can take your strongest attack on with only minor injuries."

"It doesn't matter. It's pretty useful, after all." She pushed her glasses up again, smiling smugly.

"Maybe it is. But that aside… What do you all plan to do now?"

Sona had already dragged Aslatiel to the ground, so the three girls could use her strongest attacks more easily now.

That is… If they could hit him.

With their current abilities, even when powered-up by Issei's Boosted Gear, they couldn't even hit Aslatiel. The difference in power was like comparing a forest fire to an active volcano.

However, while everyone else seemed to be thinking of this, Rias' composed smile didn't fade.

"Did you really think I would go against you without thinking of anything?"

"Yup. After all, you're an animal that moves on instinct." Aslatiel replied instantly. A vein rose in Rias' temple while Akeno and Issei fought to hold back the laughter.

"Why you…! Then, watch this!"

Rias swiftly leapt to her side, and hid behind a certain 'thing' while dragging along Issei and Sona.

"Ultimate technique! 'Himejima Barrier'"

…

…..

The stopped time started to flow again.

Aslatiel sighed as if emptying his lungs. He looked at Rias with pity.

"I know I'm probably wasting my time trying to understand a creature like you, but could you explain to me what on earth are you doing?"

"Hehehe, I have discovered your weakness! No matter how wicked and inhuman you are, I doubt you'd be able to hurt Akeno! Don't think I haven't noticed how close you two are! As long as I have this 'Himejima Barrier', even if I can't win, I definitely won't lose either!"

Hiding behind Akeno along with Sona and Issei, all with deadpan looks on their faces, Rias declared her stalemate with confidence.

While looking at this scene with a pained expression, Aslatiel muttered.

"Uh, Rias-nee… How should I say this…? Don't you feel any shame as the next heir to the Gremory Duchy?"

"I, for one, am embarrassed…" Akeno said with a troubled smile.

"Shut up! I'll do whatever it takes to win!" Rias shouted with a face the same color as her hair. Issei and Sona sighed.

"N-No. C'mon, you said it correctly last time. You still can't win, you just won't lose." Aslatiel said as if speaking to a little kid who was gradually getting the gist of some mathematical procedure.

"Ah… That's… Anyway! If you think you can break through this 'Himejima Barrier', just try it!"

"Sure."

Aslatiel effortlessly released blades of Power of Destruction that, arcing like boomerangs, sliced at both of Rias' arms from the sides.

"Kya!"

Although they didn't even reach the skin, both of Rias' sleeves were completely shredded, surprising her enough to separate herself from Ake… The barrier.

The raven-haired girl quickly escaped to a place where Rias' hands couldn't reach her. She naturally didn't want to keep working with her.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Rias tried to chase after Akeno, but…

[Swoosh!]

… A reddish black crescent-shaped blade flying right before the tip of her nose made her stop in her tracks. She happened to look below her feet, and noticed that the surface of the asphalt was smoothly sliced through like butter. A cold sweat ran down Rias' back.

"Alright, I think I understand. You're just trying to stop me from potentially killing the kidnapped people, right?"

The group of four was frozen, their intentions exposed. Aslatiel then said with an insufferably arrogant tone while pushing his glasses up.

"If that's so, then let's stop here for today."

Rias and Sona were, of course, very agitated.

"Wha… What do you mean by 'stop here for today'!? This isn't some practice match!"

"Why are you complaining? I already played with you for too long. We're now irremediably late." The silver-haired Devil said with a frown.

"… What are you talking about?"

To Rias' question, Aslatiel silently raised three fingers.

"Three? 'Three' what?" Sona asked.

Aslatiel didn't answer, retracting his ring finger.

"Two?" Issei was also intrigued.

Following that, Aslatiel retracted his middle finger.

"One." Akeno said.

The last one. Aslatiel retracts his index finger, showing a faint grin on his face.

[BAAAANG!]

Accompanied by a tremendous noise, a nearby building was destroyed from the inside by many large root-like tendrils.

* * *

"Tch… Where did she go now?" Asia had put particular effort into her last attack, even blowing up a great amount of the building's walls and ceiling, but once again, she had failed to hit the blue-haired woman.

While trying to pinpoint her presence once again, she failed to notice the five presences approaching the building.

"Wha…" The three girls and Issei looked in awe at the thorny tendrils.

"' **And they twisted together a Crown of Thorns and put it on His head…'** Asia-chan… You really are an inconsequential woman." Without minding the pain from reciting John's Gospel, Aslatiel grinned almost from ear to ear.

"Wh-What did you say…?" Issei asked with hopeless eyes.

"Let me phrase it in a more obvious way. Those tendrils are Asia-chan's subspecies Balance Breaker."

Despite Rias and Akeno's obvious shock, Issei was clearly the one who was surprised the most.

"I-It can't be… Asia was always kinder than anyone, always thinking of others before herself… How could her Twilight Healing turn into this abomination!?" He said with desperate incredulity showing in his eyes.

"You dumbass. Didn't Rias-nee tell you that Sacred Gears react to strong emotions and desire? Whatever the reason was for her 'awakening', she and only she wanted this thing."

A thudding sound on the floor was suddenly heard. Aslatiel turned back and saw Sona collapsed on her knees.

"N-No… Momo, Tomoe, Ruruko and Saji… I-I can't… Feel their presences…" She muttered with lifeless eyes. Clear despair could be seen in them.

Aslatiel frowned and gritted his teeth.

"So that's the reason… Shit, I really was late. I'm so sorry, Sona-nee…"

After voicing out this heartfelt apology, Aslatiel conjured up Romulus in his left hand and loaded a cartridge on it. He wouldn't risk Est's well-being by using her against a Sacred Gear he knew nothing about, so for the moment, he was stuck with ranged attacks.

Issei instantly became frantic upon seeing the massive gun being loaded. Aslatiel's completely serious expression didn't help in the least to ease his worries.

"Wh-What do you plan on doing!?" He said while grabbing Aslatiel's shoulder.

"What do you think? She's gone berserk, so I have to kill her before she causes any heavy damage to the town." Aslatiel's words made violent anger swell up inside Issei.

"What!? Is… Is there no way to save her!?" Rias asked worriedly.

Aslatiel thought for a bit, then looked slightly up with a disinterested look.

"Hm… It's not impossible, but…"

"But what!?" She questioned, more aggressively than earlier.

"It would be a waste."

An indescribable silence filled the scene. Like puppets, everyone looked at Aslatiel with frozen expressions. Aslatiel also gazed silently at them.

"… What did you say?" Issei broke the quiet with a dull voice.

"It would be a waste."

Aslatiel repeated calmly, as if stating an obvious fact.

"Listen, some time ago I acquired some special bullets that have the effect of temporarily nullifying the powers of any Sacred Gear. An Anti-Gear round, if you will. Theoretically, if I manage to hit her with one of these bullets, the excess power that is making Asia-chan crazy would be nullified, and she could practice with and get accustomed to her Balance Breaker in a safer and more adequate situation at some other time. However, I only have five of these bullets, and I probably won't get any more ever." Aslatiel finished by shrugging his shoulders, as though saying that it couldn't be helped.

Neither Issei, Rias, Akeno nor Sona could believe that it existed someone who could say without joking that some bullet was more important than a person's life, and that that someone was somebody they considered a close friend at the very least. Issei expressed his shock in words.

"That's not the problem, is it? If you don't do that, you will have to kill Asia… And saying that using something that can save her life is too wasteful… That can't be true, right?"

"Oh, come on. It's not a big deal even if Asia-chan dies! It's not like the Bishop piece will disappear with her. Rias-nee can always reincarnate an equally useful Bishop sooner or later."

This was the first time Issei had ever heard such inhumane words. The blood in his body grew hot as if boiling, and accompanying the blood-red aura that his body began to emanate, his body started to change.

Maybe in anticipation of a battle, Issei's light brown irises changed to a jade-green color while his pupils became slits like those of a reptile. His teeth became sharper and fang-like, his nails grew pointier and curvier like claws, and lastly, red scales began to appear around his eyes that were filled with killing intent.

"What's wrong?" Aslatiel asked with a carefree smile while everyone else stepped back from Issei in fear.

"Don't…"

"Don't…?"

"Don't joke around with me!"

Issei's roar struck Aslatiel as a physical shock. The silver-haired Devil used his demonic power to perform the lowest level of defense, smirking as if to let Issei hit him. He wasn't the only one who understood that this phenomenon was the result of Y Ddraig Goch reacting to Issei's rage.

 _(Yes… That's the way to go…)_

Sacred Gears fuel on emotion, while dragons are beings who act on rage. A strong fury was a key factor in synchronizing with a Dragon-Type Sacred Gear. A dragon would never lend its full power to a person who is usually calm and timid.

Only when one possesses true anger, and is able to control that anger, can one fully utilize the power of a dragon.

Filling the area with stifling heat and breaking apart the asphalt floor, Issei's aura grew stronger and stronger.

"Give me those bullets and that pistol." He ordered softly.

He had no need to roar now, as he knew very well what he had to do. If the opponent decided to resist, he would have to get the gun and the Anti-Gear rounds even if he died in the process. Whether he succeeded or not was irrelevant. This was something he had to do.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Don't threaten me anymore."

Aslatiel raised his hands to surrender. He was unable to keep his smile. With a calm fighting spirit and the mental strength to control his latent power, Aslatiel knew that their conversation at the Aoyama Cemetary had yielded fruits, and that Issei had already began his journey to become a true Dragon Emperor.

Aslatiel left Romulus on the floor and conjured up a different object, this one on his right hand. Colored in light gray with some red linings, this more normal sized pistol looked like an IMI Desert Eagle crossed with a Heckler & Koch Mark 23 (or SOCOM) in design. 28 centimeters in length, 3.5 kilograms in weight and a caliber of 9 millimeters, it was definitely much more normal of a gun than Romulus was.

On its side, the words 'Remus' and 'Stars, hide your fires. Let not light see my black and deep desires' were engraved.

Aslatiel then conjured up a single bullet of a jet black color, and loaded it on the gun.

"Listen here. I'll use Romulus to fight with Asia-chan so as to gouge her current level of power and determine the cause for her Sacred Gear going berserk. Then, Ise, when I give the signal, I want you to creep up behind her with your demonic and dragon power suppressed and hold her to give me an opening. As for you three girls, I want you stay around the building and let me know if you see anyone, I repeat, _anyone_ nearby. Is this clear?" Aslatiel asked with a completely serious expression.

Akeno and Rias nodded vigorously, and while Sona was still in shock, she still showed her understanding. Issei's dragon-like qualities had receded, and he said with his usual tone of voice.

"Y-Yeah. But, what will you do as a signal?"

"Hm… I guess I'll…"

* * *

Asia clenched her fists in frustration, not being able to find the woman's aura no matter how hard she tried to sense it. However, upon feeling a certain presence behind her, she completely forgot about this.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Said an unbearably cocky voice she recognized well.

Asia turned around and looked at Aslatiel with a large grin, completely unlike her usual kind smile.

"Aslatiel-san, how good to see you here." The tendrils' thorns grew a bit more.

Aslatiel briefly glanced around, and saw the withered bodies of many Apostle Spawns lying about.

 _(Could it be…?)_

"Now that I remember, you caused Buchou and Akeno-san a lot of pain when you left, not to count that only trouble has followed since you entered our lives. Please pardon my rudeness, but I'll have to kill you here." Asia pushed her hand forward, and many tendrils followed.

Aslatiel spun Romulus one time on his left hand, then swiftly shot down the tendrils charging at him with inhuman accuracy, as if the gun had no recoil. Even so, he noticed that he had missed some by the shallow cuts on his cheek and jacket. He chuckled as he loaded a new magazine.

"To die by the hands of a human soul… That's actually my desired end. Very well, if it's like that… Kill me, Asia Argento!" Aslatiel's grin looked ready to tear his face apart.

"I comply!" Asia said as she sent even more tendrils after him.

With most walls and the ceiling being destroyed, there was a much bigger field to maneuver around. Aslatiel ran to the right at full speed while simultaneously shooting explosive orichalcum rounds. The tendrils exploded as a blazing inferno began to appear in the remains of the building.

One of the few which remained intact went towards Aslatiel at full-speed, a distance at which it would be futile to try to shoot. With absolute calm, he bent backwards and sliced off the vine with a reddish black blade that only appeared momentarily, no reason for keeping it there. Aslatiel pondered as he continued to dodge.

 _(It appears that despite already having this brute destructive power, these tendrils have the ability to drain magical power from whoever they touch…)_

The previously destroyed tendrils regenerated in a matter of seconds, and Aslatiel barely managed to dodge their assault from behind. He took the chance to shoot Asia's body directly through a small gap in the vines' defense, blowing up a hole at the side of her abdomen.

"Gah!" She vomited some blood.

Despite causing her damage enough to kill a regular Devil, the large hole swiftly healed as if nothing had happened, the only proof from Aslatiel's attack being her torn clothes in that place.

 _(I guess from those corpses earlier that it can also eventually absorb their souls, consciences and memories. That would explain why Asia-chan can regenerate in this way, she's consuming the absorbed souls to heal herself. But more importantly, the psychopathic minds of those Apostle Spawns she killed must be affecting her own thoughts, and that's why she has lost control…)_

As he thought this, Aslatiel was caught off-guard by a particularly large tendril that came from below, hitting him straight in his stomach.

"Guhah!" Aslatiel felt the air being forcefully expelled from his lungs as he spun through the air.

Before he had even his rising speed had diminished, his ankle was grabbed by more tendrils, and he dragged across the stone floor and remaining walls for some seconds before being finally thrown down. Aslatiel crashed on the floor and lifted up a cloud of dust.

"Come on out! I wasn't able to drain a single thing out of you, so you can't have possibly died from that!" Asia shouted with a profoundly angry expression.

Effectively, Aslatiel got up with only minor injuries and slightly torn clothes. The permanent smile on his face made her even angrier, but still, somehow, instilled an indescribable fear in her.

 _(If all of this is correct, the Anti-Gear bullet should indeed do the trick and return her to normal…)_

Aslatiel got Remus out of its holster and made a cross stance with both guns, with his left eye being covered by one forearm and only his right eye showing. Asia, on her side, extended her right arm forward and covered her own right eye with her left hand, leaving the eye opposite to Aslatiel's showing.

Tendrils with even larger thorns sprouted out of the ground, interlacing themselves into bigger and more dangerous weapons, similar in shape to gigantic hands with three claws each.

Aslatiel made a smile that was clearly of praise, but Asia in her current state was unable to discern said intentions. The thorny claws made their way towards Aslatiel, and he sprinted powerfully against them. One of them swept down, but Aslatiel was able to 'brake' and jump, landing on the claw's upper side. His boots had reinforced steel inside the soles, so he was able to step on the thorns without major problems.

The other clawed hand attacked not even a second later, but it was utterly destroyed by Aslatiel unloading Romulus on it. Unless he emptied the eight bullets in the cartridge, such a large structure wouldn't be destroyed. Taking advantage of this brief moment of vulnerability where there were almost no other vines to worry about, Aslatiel placed a chocolate cigarette on his mouth and ran forward.

The few tendrils left were easily avoided by him on his way towards Asia, unable to even scratch him. However, once he was finally at a distance of less than three meters, something unbelievable happened.

Tendrils sprouted directly out of Asia's back, made their way at an almost invisible speed and locked Aslatiel's limbs in place. Asia smiled in triumph.

"I'm not as stupid as you think. Instead of using it from the start, why save that other gun until now? I'm sure there's some special reason, so that's why I took precautions." She said while caressing the vines coming out of her back.

The shadow from Aslatiel's bangs obscured his eyes, but his arrogant grin was enough to communicate to Asia what he felt. She frowned dubiously at this display, but Aslatiel spoke without paying attention to her.

"Check…"

As soon as he said this, Asia felt someone grabbing her back and instinctively sent the tendrils holding Aslatiel to pierce this new intruder. Issei grunted in pain from the thorny vines burrowing in his flesh, but he held Asia strongly and without faltering.

 _... When I place a chocolate cigarette in my mouth. That will be the signal..._

Aslatiel's eyes shone with the impression of victory as he drew near and placed Remus' barrel on Asia's abdomen.

"And Checkmate!"

And with a final gunshot, Asia Argento fell unconscious to the floor, the vine-like tendrils disappearing soon after.

* * *

After seeing the tendrils move around a lot and then mysteriously disappear, the three girls stationed outside went inside the building's destroyed remaining. They saw a sitting Issei with a painful look on his face, an unconscious Asia with a recently treated wound on her abdomen, and Aslatiel with minor wounds all over his body and slightly torn clothes.

"Wh-What happened here?" Akeno asked.

"We saved Asia-chan, that's what happened. At any rate, didn't I tell you three to stand guard outside?" Aslatiel inquired angrily.

"W-We just wanted to… I-Ise!? What happened to you!?" Rias yelled upon seeing the pool of blood below Issei.

"Don't worry about it…" He said with a troubled smile.

"How can I not worry when you…"

Rias stopped yelling when Issei revealed something incredible. His severely deep wounds, were healing at a somewhat slow, yet steady pace. Not even thirty seconds had passed when the holes on his body regenerated completely.

"Wha…"

"That's why I chose Ise for this task." Everyone's attention turned to Aslatiel. He continued speaking.

"Back when I told you that using one of my Anti-Gear bullets on Asia-chan would be a waste, Ise's fury caused an interesting change that is unforeseen from my knowledge of the Boosted Gear. His actual body changed and became more dragon-like, remember?"

Everyone recalled the jade-green irises and the red scales around his eyes in particular.

"Dragons in general have a particularly strong regenerative factor, so I decided to count on it for this plan. For some reason, Ise's body is slowly but surely becoming that of a dragon, therefore giving him said regeneration. This begs the question, what could've been the catalyst for this transformation?" Aslatiel asked curiously, hoping someone had an answer.

Issei slowly raised his hand and began to speak.

"Um, some time ago, I traded my arm to Ddraig in order to acquire a forced Balance Breaker for ten seconds. Long story short, my left arm permanently became that of a dragon. Could it be because of that?"

Upon hearing Issei's story, Aslatiel pondered more for a bit.

"Hm… A dragon's flesh is indeed stronger than that of a Devil, so it's possible that the dragon power has begun to contaminate the rest of your body. What I'm trying to say, Ise, is that according to my hypothesis, the more you use your Boosted Gear, the more your body will change into a dragon's."

Everyone, but specially Rias became worried about this. She asked anxiously.

"Wh-What would happen next?"

"His body becoming that of a dragon's could be bad in certain ways, but Ise's base is still a reincarnated Devil's. As long as he can keep the excess power under control, there shouldn't be anything wrong with it. He might even become stronger." Aslatiel said this last bit with a sadistic grin.

Issei thought a bit about this, but his attention, along with everyone else's, was drawn by the girl kneeling before some gruesome corpses. The girl was Sona, and it was clear whose corpses they were.

She tried to maintain her composure, but she finally broke down in silent tears. No one could blame her.

Aslatiel, despite saying earlier that he would kill them if they had become Apostle Spawns or something similar, couldn't help but feel horrible about this development. His admired 'elder sister' was crying in spite of her usual stoic demeanor, and he couldn't do anything about it.

However, this sentiment was soon occupied by something else. He made an evil grin upon sensing a presence outside of the 'building'.

"Shit. It seems I cannot catch a break."

"Huh?" Akeno asked, but Aslatiel ignored her and walked outside.

Even if he ignored them, they followed him, curious about his sudden burst of killing intent.

* * *

Aslatiel didn't want it to be true, but still, that person was the one in front of him. Purplish blue hair and a single visible rosy brown eye, a glamorous figure and a proud disposition. The young-looking woman smiled courteously at Aslatiel, who was releasing an increasingly large amount of pressure.

"Silver hair and red eyes, it seems I got it right. How do you do, mon gars?"

"Not so well. Being called for a rescue mission isn't exactly my favorite way of spending a night." He answered in mockery. Without even making the chant, with sheer force of will, Aslatiel summoned his black sword, Terminus Est.

Swiftly afterwards, Akeno, Rias, Sona with lifeless eyes and Issei carrying Asia princess-style arrived at the scene. They looked confusedly at the strange woman until Akeno finally asked.

"What's happening? Is this the person you wanted us to look out for?"

Aslatiel replied with utter seriousness in his voice, in spite of the grin plastered on his face.

"That's right. I'm sorry, Akeno, but I'll have to ask you and everyone else to stay back. Because this woman…"

As she was pointed at with the black blade with red inscriptions, the woman with purplish blue hair merely narrowed her eyes while still smiling. Aslatiel finished the sentence with his smile gradually relaxing, seemingly out of raw hatred.

"… Is the Fifth Apostle. The 'Iris Empress', Claudia of the West."

* * *

 _ **Now, some of you may ask why did I change Asia's canon Balance Breaker. The reason is that that Balance Breaker is boring as hell, and I want to give something that Asia can use to fight so that she's no longer thrust aside like a healer in a damn RPG and treated like some immaculate being who can't be hurt. Something else, but still on the topic of Asia: Even if at times I enjoy the pure, innocent moeblob that Asia is in the canon, it's extremely unrealistic that someone who has gone through as much shit as her can be more pure and benevolent than Mother Teresa, Buddha and Jesus combined and multiplied to the twenty third power. Therefore, this chapter shows that I'm trying to do something different with her and ultimately make her a better character. Don't worry, her personality will still be mostly the same, with the difference that she won't back down and take shit without dishing out some response. She will be an innocent adorkable girl... But with a backbone and drive to fight (both figuratively and literally) for what she believes is correct.**_

 _ **And with this the long-ass afterword is done. 'Till next time.**_


	27. Chapter 26

**Life.18 The Untouchable Azalea.**

* * *

"Would you mind just calling me 'Iris Empress' or simply Claudia? 'Claudia of the West' doesn't sound glamorous in the least." Claudia said while rolling one of her purplish blue locks on her index finger.

Just as she spoke, a tremendous amount of aura gushed out of her body, creaking apart the asphalt floor along with some remains of the destroyed building, and even making the knees of everyone except for Aslatiel buckle.

"What did you say? 'Apostle' as in the people who make those monsters?" Issei asked in fright.

"You'd wish they only did that. I'll be frank with you all, we'd be in a better spot picking a fight with Michael rather than this hag." Aslatiel grinned as if there was no other way to cope with the precarious situation.

Meanwhile, Claudia laughed while lightly putting a hand on her chest. Drizzle began to fall from the dark sky.

"You wound me, boy. Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to speak about a woman's age?"

"Me being impolite is the last thing you should be worrying about, Claudia. After all, I'll kill all of you if that's what's required to shatter this birdcage." Aslatiel declared with absolute confidence as he made a cross stance with Est on his right hand and Romulus on his left.

Claudia was visibly surprised at first, but after a few seconds, burst out in hysterical laughter. She wiped her eyes with a euphoric expression.

"Hah… You really are one interesting boy. No wonder Eto likes you so much, though the same could be said for our newbie-" The sentence was interrupted by the sound of clashing weapons.

Aslatiel's smirk had completely disappeared, and before anyone but Claudia could see, he had leaped to her side and had swung Terminus Est right at her neck. Unfortunately, the slash had been blocked by a cluster of Claudia's purplish blue hairs.

Without wasting a single second, Aslatiel back-flipped using that tendril of hair as an impulse surface, and swiftly shot three times with Romulus. Still smiling, Claudia gracefully avoided the incredibly fast gunshots, also dodging the fiery ignitions the explosive orichalcum rounds left on their wake.

As she did this, she almost failed to notice Aslatiel dashing below her. Using her elongated and sharpened hair, she jumped and avoided Aslatiel's upwards slash, landing on a tall pile of debris afterwards.

"How forceful, boy. I didn't know you were such an aggressive lad." Claudia smirked as a trickle of blood ran down her face from a cut on the right side of her forehead.

Aslatiel's body began to gush out a blood-red aura while the shadows of his silver fringes obscured his eyes.

"Where…" He looked up at the woman with crimson eyes filled with hatred.

"Where is Alexander!?" By this moment, the slight drizzle from before had become a heavy downpour.

Claudia softened her eyes in delight, while everyone else became confused at the mention of this unfamiliar name.

"Make me tell you."

The next second, the blue-haired woman saw a shiny black point in front of her nose. Before it could get any closer, though, she held it in place with just one hand.

"What?" Aslatiel's eyes widened in shock.

"You couldn't have believed a straight up frontal assault would work against me, right?" Claudia said mockingly.

"Tsk!"

Aslatiel clicked his tongue before locking the woman's arm in place with both of his legs. Taking advantage of her surprise, he pulled Romulus' trigger while aiming for her brow. Her hair caught the bullets mid-flight, but the following explosion allowed Aslatiel to pull Est out of her grasp.

Claudia was mostly unharmed from the close-range blast, only having some slight burns and bruises on her face and its surroundings. Realizing this, Aslatiel made another thrust while flipping back, but Claudia ducked down in time and retaliated with a kick straight to Aslatiel's chin.

"Damn!" Aslatiel cursed as he felt blood running down the corner of his lip.

Trying to reload in this situation would be suicide, so Aslatiel stored Romulus in its holster. Holding Est with both hands, he managed to repel the omnidirectional attack of Claudia's razor-sharp hair tendrils.

"Oh, nice reflexes." She praised without a hint of mockery.

Landing on the floor, Aslatiel ran at full speed across the street to avoid the endless assault of purplish blue spears. Upon reaching the end of the way, he began running up a seemingly abandoned skyscraper nearby.

"Don't you dare run away!" Claudia yelled with an ecstatic grin as she followed after him at full speed.

Making her fingernails grow into forty-centimeter-long razor-sharp claws, she began a frenetic close-range bout with Aslatiel. While still climbing up the building, the two fighters attacked, dodged and countered without giving each other a single inch. However, the longer they clashed, the more apparent it became that Aslatiel's senses and speed were inferior to Claudia's.

"Keep it up, boy! Make sure those glasses of yours don't fall off!"

"Shit! **Absolute Blade Arts, Third Form – Shadowmoon Waltz!** "

Holding Est in a reverse grip, Aslatiel's spinning dance cleanly severed Claudia's claws, visibly surprising her.

 _(An opening!)_

Without wasting a fraction of a second, Aslatiel swung down with full force. He felt Est's blade digging into the flesh of Claudia's neck for a short time, but it didn't manage to cut through more than a few millimeters before he received a clean kick to his stomach.

"F-Fuck…!" Holding his aching abdomen with his free hand, he braked the backwards impulse by sticking Est's blade through the skyscraper's wall.

The silver-haired Devil instinctively rolled to the side upon seeing the purplish blue javelins coming towards him. They then changed direction, and he was forced to jump out of their way and stick Est on the concrete wall in order to hold on to the building.

 _(I need to get to the roof! She has it easy on places where I can't easily move around!)_

Aslatiel's feet landed once again on the cold material and he continued running up, even sprouting and flapping his wings for a speed boost. However, Claudia wouldn't let him go that easy.

Effortlessly matching his speed, she got to his level and attacked with her regenerated claws. Aslatiel repelled her with an upwards blow from his black sword, but Claudia got hold of the building by piercing the walls with many hair tendrils.

Using them to pull herself towards the building, she attacked with a full-force charge. Once again, Aslatiel blocked with Est, but the strength of this blow was enough to send them both through the windows straight to the other side of the structure. Aslatiel squinted his eyes in pain and dizziness.

 _(This strength!)_

"What is it? Getting tired, boy? The night's still young!" She sent her purplish blue lances to the airborne Aslatiel yet again.

Luckily, he managed to flap his bat-like wings in time and get out of harm's way. Afterwards, he soared upwards the short distance required to reach the building's roof. However, before he could place his feet on it, his abdomen was skewered by a purplish blue spear coming from below.

"F… Fuck…!" Aslatiel cursed as blood came out of his mouth.

Swiftly afterwards, Claudia herself appeared in front of him, many hair tendrils supporting her. Aslatiel felt two more lances piercing his torso, soaking his shirt in fresh blood. He gritted his teeth in pain. Claudia looked at his pained expression in delight.

"Why do you run away? We've got a date with the starry sky!"

After saying this, she began licking the blood coming out of his multiple wounds. Aslatiel struggled to get free, but his arms were held in place by more hair tendrils. He felt his bones beginning to creak.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." Claudia's eyes shone with sadistic enjoyment.

Her purplish blue locks began to endlessly extend, lifting both of them into the night sky. She tenderly embraced the bleeding Aslatiel with narrowing eyes and a constant smile.

"I'll hold you close, 'Dar~ling'!"

Upon reaching maybe fifty meters over the building's roof, they stopped. Claudia began to sadistically run her finger on Aslatiel's bleeding wounds.

"Ggh…" He grunted painfully, but more silently than before.

"Aw, passing out so soon? You aren't that badly wounded, and we've got such a beautiful moon!"

 _(D-Damn it… I didn't want to do this since 'that' would get stronger… But…)_

"Hm, I don't often get to see handsome, cool young men like you. I think I know why those girls are attracted to you. It's a shame, but I guess this is the end." Aslatiel felt the woman's hand beginning to dig into his chest.

 _(… I'm gonna get killed!)_

"… Eh?" Claudia voiced out in surprise.

She was supposed to have pierced the silver-haired boy's chest, but was instead feeling warm, sticky liquid running down her abdomen. She looked down to her torso, and saw two red scaled appendages piercing her torso. They were coming out of Aslatiel's back.

"Hehe…"

Claudia looked at Aslatiel's face upon hearing his laughter, and saw that his eyes' sclera had turned black, and that his pupils had become slits.

* * *

The Gremory group and Sona had lost sight of Aslatiel and Claudia some time ago. They wanted to keep watching, but they also were no fools, knowing that this battle was out of their league.

Akeno's eyes stared longingly at the top of the building, hoping to see if just a glance of whatever was happening there. She then felt someone touching her shoulder. Her best friend, Rias, smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. It's Aslatiel, he will surely win."

"But at what cost?"

They turned around, and saw that Asia had woken up, though still drowsy from the earlier fight.

"A-Asia! Are you ok?" Issei asked worriedly. Asia smiled at him, and he knew she was no longer possessed by the absorbed souls.

"I'm fine, Ise-san. I would be more worried about Aslatiel-san, if I were you."

Not only the Gremory group, but even Sona got her attention caught by this.

"What do you mean, Asia?"

"Ever since I unlocked this Balance Breaker, my ability to sense aura has become sharper. And what I'm getting, is that Aslatiel-san's aura feels the same as that time at the Peace Treaty."

Silence fell upon them. Their thoughts were completely occupied by the Red-Eyed Wolf who had torn apart all opposition back then.

* * *

Two bodies fell down from the raining sky. Claudia landed roughly on her feet, while Aslatiel crashed roughly on the roof, splashing blood from his wounds.

"D-Damn it…!" The red tentacles on his back waved wildly as he got back up. Four more sprouted out, making for a total of six.

Claudia held the bleeding holes on her torso, all while spitting some blood. Then, inexplicably, she began to laugh hysterically with a flush dusting her cheeks.

"Pain! So much pain! This carnal feeling which tears at the body! More… Give me more of it!" As she exclaimed this, the two holes began to heal at a terrifying speed.

Aslatiel didn't pay any attention to this, instead opting to remove his glasses. It wasn't long until each of the holes left behind by Claudia was filled by a red tentacle-claw. Even the Apostle herself was confused by this.

The tentacles crudely detached the parts filling his wounds and returned to their original position. The detached parts gradually assimilated and replaced the missing parts of Aslatiel's flesh, even taking the same appearance.

Breathing out, Aslatiel did one last thing before looking once again at Claudia. He took out a chocolate cigarette from a small white box and placed it on his mouth.

"You'll die if you continue fighting, boy."

"You'll die? That's my line."

The adversaries smirked at each other one more time before finally dashing forward.

Red and blue clashed frenetically while sword met with claws. Claudia's hair managed to find its way into Aslatiel's hoodie, which he swiftly discarded. Another purplish blue lock traveled towards his head, yet he dodged by back-flipping and standing on his left hand.

Jumping back from this position, making use of the same motion, the six tentacle-claws slashed upwards. Unable to dodge by jumping, Claudia was cleanly hit by the red limbs and sent backwards. Aslatiel didn't waste the brief opening he had made.

 _(I'm at a disadvantage at mid to long range, but that only means I have to get closer to you!)_

Claudia was barely able to parry Aslatiel's next sword blow. He didn't stop there, however, following with a spinning slash, an upwards blow and a backwards thrust. This last one managed to pierce through Claudia's arm. She smiled gently.

 _I understand… I'm certainly not able to keep up with this, but…_

Dodging Claudia's next swipe, Aslatiel was able to jump back and land a slash on her legs. Then, in less than a second, the six red tentacles went back into Aslatiel's back, and a different structure sprouted out of his shoulders. These new appendages were a pair of fiery vermillion wings completely unlike his Devil ones. They didn't maintain their current form for long, however, as they swiftly turned to a crystallized state and began bombarding Claudia with razor-sharp shards.

 _If he had this much power… Then why…?_

The barrage of crystallized shards eventually knocked Claudia down. Aslatiel once again landed on his feet, panting as these new wings returned to their original feather-like shape and then to their place inside his back.

"How's that, you fucking bitch!? Your head will fly on my next attack!" He boasted with a maniacal grin as he finished the chocolate cigarette.

Claudia just laid there, pondering while dismissing Aslatiel's mockery.

 _Could it be…?_

"Hehe… I see."

"Hah!?"

Much to Aslatiel's surprise, Claudia got up and regenerated as if nothing had happened. His eyes became even more desperate upon witnessing her unbreakable smile once again.

"You're afraid that whatever gives you this power will consume you, right?"

"…!"

For an instant, Aslatiel felt the black wolf with lightning-like red eyes standing next to him. Trying to bear the excruciating headache that suddenly afflicted him, he shook off those thoughts and focused on his opponent.

 _ **(Aslatiel-sama! That woman's aura is changing!)**_

"Wh-What are you talking about!? You don't make any sense!"

In spite of Est's uncharacteristically urgent warnings, he dashed towards Claudia once again. But this time, he was sent crashing down before even getting close to her.

Storing by storing, Aslatiel was pushed powerfully through the concrete floors, completely helpless. Upon finally reaching a stop, he couldn't help but throw up vomit mixed with blood. He gazed up at Claudia, who had descended along with him, in despair.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter."

Incomprehensibly, her right arm had morphed into a disgusting cluster of bluish black, ribbon-like strips, of which each appeared to move in random directions. To Aslatiel's horror, the rest of Claudia's body began to change as well.

"It's been so long since I last transformed… _**Try not to die too quickly, mon gars…**_ "

* * *

The huge explosion in the skyscraper's base and first floors came as a great surprise to the Gremory group and Sona. However, more than that, the astonishing event was the appearance of an extraordinary aura.

It was different from anything they had felt before, but it wasn't just an issue of magnitude and strength. Its density was such that it made the brief impression that they had been plunged into the ocean itself.

Instinctively, Issei felt his left arm reacting in pain. If he hadn't let Asia on her feet before, he would've probably dropped her from the immense agony his arm was going through.

"A-ah…! Gyaah!" As he screamed, Issei failed to realize his body changing again to its dragon-like state.

"I-Ise!? What's wrong." Rias touched his shoulders in worry.

"Ise-san!" Asia was similarly worried.

However, everyone's attention was swiftly taken by the flying body travelling towards them. It wasn't long until it crashed on the floor before them face-up.

"Ah, damn it…" Aslatiel held the back of his head in pain.

"Aslatiel-kun? What happened!?"

Aslatiel looked at Akeno confusedly, as if not expecting to see her.

"Huh? Well, I guess I lost." He replied with a carefree smile.

Then, a huge amount of bluish black strips began to converge at ten-odd meters in front of them. A certain quantity of said ribbon-like strips tangled together into a two-and-a-half-meter tall feminine figure with pupil-less rosy brown eyes on its smooth, featureless face, while still leaving the majority of the strips loose and unrestricted.

" _ **Ah, I really don't like showing my hand, but such a tenacious boy deserves as much.**_ " Beneath the horrifying echo of deformity, Claudia's voice could still be felt in those words.

A few seconds passed, and Aslatiel finally started to get up again. He held Terminus Est tightly on his right hand, while his eyes retained their black sclera. Rias grabbed his shoulder forcefully.

"W-Wait! You can't be planning on facing that thing again!"

"What would I lose? At any rate, now that she's taken her Apostle form, we'll probably die today."

Everyone fell in silent shock. They couldn't tell what was more disturbing, the notion of their end on this day, or the abnormal calmness with which Aslatiel had said it.

"Oh well, I'll at least give you some time to escape." As he said this, a jet-black miasma started to flow out of Aslatiel's body, just like that time at the Peace Treaty.

"Wh-What do you mean? You can't be possibly… Aslatiel-kun!" Akeno screamed with tears swelling up in her eyes.

He slumped forward like a drunken man as the top half of a wolf-like black mask started to form on his face. Aslatiel grinned in a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"I'll hold her off, you all run away while I do so!"

 _(I'll be the sacrificial pawn…)_

The asphalt and debris began to lift up and break down under the jet-black aura. Claudia's glowing eyes narrowed in delight.

" _ **Yes… That's it. Release your power! Your primal instincts! Unleash your true self and pierce this true body of mine!**_ "

Aslatiel could sense it. The 'Wolf' crawling up from inside him, ever stronger. To give in to his deepest desires, to bring forth his power, it all felt so good. The black mask became more complete with each passing second, as the rest of the sharp, black plates began to appear on different parts of his body.

However, before anything completed, he was pushed down face-first on the floor with an otherworldly strength. The black mask and plates shattered instantly.

"You gave in less than a month ago, No.7. Are you really that weak-minded?" A melodious female voice reached Aslatiel's eardrums.

 _(N-No… It couldn't be…)_

He looked up only to have his doubts cleared.

Dressed completely in white, an impossibly beautiful young woman stood at his side. Bright pink hair reaching her hips, and calm, bluish silver eyes looking at him without emotion. An oversized claymore was stored in a white sheath strapped to her back.

"Hahaha. So it really is you, Niphelia-san." Aslatiel said with a smile of relief.

"You've done well neutralizing the Balance Breaker user and keeping the Apostle busy. I'll take care of the rest."

 _(Geez, Shimadal… You really think I can't take care of myself, don't you?)_

" _ **Oh dear. Ill-mannered now, aren't we?**_ "

Aslatiel failed to notice in time, but Niphelia took him in her arms and gracefully avoided the many black ribbon-like strips coming after them. He briefly blushed from her sudden embrace, but quickly remembered the current circumstances.

Claudia narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired girl who had practically appeared out of nowhere.

" _ **Are you trying to interrupt an intimate moment here? Or do you plan to join us, mademoiselle?**_ "

Niphelia didn't mind Claudia's mockery and gently let go of Aslatiel. She then looked at the Apostle with dignity and pride completely uncharacteristic of a typical eighteen-year-old girl.

"'Apostle Deterrence Mission', commences now. Target: Fifth Apostle, Claudia of the West." Niphelia stated with stern eyes.

At this moment, even Claudia was taken by surprise, while Aslatiel showed no remarkable reaction. The Apostle quickly began to chuckle.

"' _ **Apostle Deterrence'? Can a mere girl really act upon such words?**_ "

Niphelia didn't respond, and remained expressionless even in the face of ridicule. Even if she still showed calmness, Claudia was slightly annoyed by this.

" _ **Very well. I'll twist that perfect face of yours in pain, if that's what it takes to make you understand!**_ "

Niphelia rolled to the side to avoid the initial assault of razor-sharp tendrils, and then began sprinting to the side to dodge the next ones.

Aslatiel stood there, watching, until the Gremory group and Sona ran to his side.

"Aslatiel-kun! Are you ok!?" Akeno probably referred to how he had been crashed into the floor by Niphelia.

"Hm? Ah, yeah, don't worry about it." Aslatiel reassured her lazily.

While everyone else watched the battle, Rias and Akeno began charging up considerably powerful attacks, and Aslatiel reacted frantically.

"What the hell are you doing!? Stop that! Don't screw her up!" Because of Aslatiel's panicky shouts, both girls confusedly made their magic recede.

"What did you say? Are you telling us to leave that girl alone against such a monster!?" Rias' worry was met by Aslatiel's slight chuckle.

"Just watch her for a minute. Believe me, the 'Untouchable Azalea' doesn't need any support."

Everyone was still incredulous, but they complied and began spectating the battle before them.

In spite of the wet and slippery floor, Niphelia effortlessly dodged yet another strip. Seeing with the corner of her eye the next ones coming from behind and her right side, she jumped high in the air. The relentless attack continued, but she avoided the following black tendrils by changing her position in midair.

Using the momentum from this semi-flip, the pink-haired girl kicked one of the strips with her white boot, causing it to cut another. Immaculate white blood sprayed, but not a single drop found place on her body. For the first time in maybe years, Claudia found herself at a loss for words.

 _Why…?_

The amount of black strips attacking Niphelia increased even more, but she remained as calm as ever. With perfect fluidity, and without any wasted movement, she avoided the constant attacks, which didn't even manage to graze her. She hadn't even drawn her two-hander.

She kicked away a tendril coming straight for her head, but this had been merely a decoy to hide the other one behind it. As if she knew of it all along, without the slightest hesitation, Niphelia took a quick step back and stooped forward, avoiding the lethal bluish black strip. Another one sprouted out of the ground as if to meet her, but she evaded it by twisting her body and landing on her heels with her back almost at level with the ground.

 _Why can't I hit her!?_

Avoiding a few more attacks by flipping with a handstand, Niphelia jumped with her hands and gracefully landed on her feet, away from harm.

"I-Incredible…" Issei uttered in awe.

"She hasn't received a single scratch." Rias was similarly surprised. The same could be said for Akeno, Asia and Sona.

Albeit amused by the audience's reactions, Aslatiel paid more attention to what Niphelia was saying.

"Undetermined length extension limit, time lag of approximately 0.0283-0.0753 seconds to change direction, no noticeable decrease in speed even while controlling multiple appendages… Alright."

With a strange mixture of leisure and diligence, Niphelia unsheathed her sword. It was much too large even by two-handed swords' standards and had a small red symbol engraved near the base of the blade, but other than those two things, there was nothing actually remarkable about it. It was an ordinary sword which didn't emit any aura or magical pressure.

" _ **Hehehe… So, you've finally gotten serious, my dear?**_ " Claudia taunted Niphelia to no avail.

Narrowing her eyes, she dashed forward at an unearthly speed. Aslatiel's gaze became stern and focused, trying to keep up with the exorbitant movements.

 _(It's just like Shimadal said…)_

Black strips rained from above, but Niphelia stepped back and cut them in a single motion. White blood spilled over the floor as even more tendrils made their way towards her. With a single hand and no visible effort, she cleanly slashed off all of them, all the while not getting touched herself.

 _(Stigma's members are ranked on all-around usefulness to the organization. While fighting capabilities are an important aspect_ _in determining someone's number, wealth, intellect and special abilities are also taken into account…)_

Niphelia began running again, preventing Claudia from effectively aiming at her. Black tendrils sprouted out of the asphalt a few meters in front of her and behind her, in a pincer attack. However, before anyone could see more than her twisting her foot, Niphelia disappeared from sight.

 _(But even within a society composed of extremely strong people, Niphelia-san is a completely different case. Even if other factors are ignored, her combat power alone makes her undeniably worthy of the No.1 spot…)_

Claudia barely noticed her reappearing by her side. The Apostle felt the cold steel running up her cheek before fearfully leaping away.

" _ **Shit!**_ " Being considerably agitated by now, Claudia entangled together a large quantity of strips into a gigantic whip-like structure.

Niphelia easily blocked it, but upon doing so, the spear split into the many tendrils which composed it. Said tendrils coiled and became drill-like structures, attacking Niphelia from all directions.

"She got her!" Issei shouted.

Still, Niphelia herself remained as composed as ever. Not even a second was left before her whole body was shredded to pieces, along with a sudden, yet immensely powerful burst of aura, all of the bluish black drills were sliced off.

" _ **Wh… What are you...?**_ " More than the fact that her trick attack had failed, what surprised Claudia the most was Niphelia's abrupt change.

"To push Niphelia-san this far… A true Apostle is a big deal." Aslatiel was apparently also astonished by this development.

Niphelia's previously silver irises had changed to a golden color with a rough red rimming, while her pupils became slitted like those of a cat. However, most striking than all of this was the huge pair of pink colored, ethereal-looking butterfly wings that had materialized on her back.

"… How beautiful…" Issei couldn't help but voice out.

Still, everyone, including a reluctant Claudia, thought the same thing. Niphelia's current appearance was, in one word, majestic.

"Fifty percent release. I don't know if I really need this much, but take the necessary precautions, No.7." Niphelia said preemptively to Aslatiel, foreseeing a battle that would be dangerous even for mere onlookers.

"Aye, aye, Senpai." The silver-haired Devil replied leisurely.

After glancing at him one last time, Niphelia got back to the matter at hand. After Claudia had seen merely the slightest movement, the pink-haired girl vanished while leaving a crater behind.

Claudia quickly used her tendrils to jump, barely avoiding the upwards slash that broke apart asphalt without even touching it. Without wasting time, Claudia sent more than ten strips after Niphelia, and they cleanly punctured her body. However, not a drop of blood came out of the pierced spots, and the body itself disappeared shortly afterwards.

 _An afterimage…!_

Instinctively, she looked to the side, only to see Niphelia neatly slicing off her right arm. She then compressed many black strips on her left arm into a gigantic lance, attacking Niphelia with it without a moment to waste. Niphelia met the spear directly with her sword in a contest of brute strength, the result being the black lance shattering into pieces.

" _ **Youuuu!**_ " Claudia roared menacingly.

Along with her already humongous aura increasing, many lances completely identical to the previous one formed on her empty arm sockets. Niphelia was forced completely on the defensive for the first time, but her face retained its cold and calculative look, as if it was pasted on her.

"Hm, let's see… How about this?" Niphelia said as she switched her two-hander to a reverse grip and pivoted on her right foot.

A lightning-fast spiraling dance utterly destroyed the lances, reducing them to mere scraps of black material dripping white liquid. Shock could be noticed on Claudia's almost featureless face, and even on the fight's spectators.

"W-Wasn't that…?"

"Aslatiel's technique!" Rias replied to Issei's question before he even finished.

"My Shadowmoon Waltz…" Even Aslatiel, who had been watching calmly up until now, was visibly amazed.

"I just copied what I saw, but that worked out pretty well." Niphelia stated without emotion as she returned her sword to its original position.

" _ **I don't like being ignored!**_ "

Many of Claudia's tentacles regenerated and entangled together into many remarkably long arms with claws. Seeing the humanoid mass of black strips dashing towards her, Niphelia did the same and used her wings to gain an upwards impulse. She swiftly let loose a slash on the Apostle's back as she passed over her.

" _ **Gya!**_ " Claudia screamed in pain, but nonetheless turned around and attacked with her multiple arms.

Niphelia dodged each blow with inhuman accuracy, then slashing upwards and cutting three of the arms in the motion. She didn't stop there, spinning and landing a powerful kick on the shiny black body.

Claudia pierced the floor with her remaining arms in order to brake the backwards movement, and looked up to see Niphelia flying towards her at great speed. Claudia disappeared before the pink-haired girl's blade could reach her, swiftly reappearing behind her and impaling her head with a black arm.

It proved to be another afterimage, however, as the real Niphelia showed up at her side and cut off yet another arm. An even larger and more amorphous one grew out of the bleeding base and was brought down upon Niphelia.

"Oh…"

The blow's impact made a gigantic crater on the floor and lifted up many pieces of debris of varying sizes. But when the dust cleared away, it only revealed Niphelia holding Claudia's gigantic arm under her armpit in a tight hold.

"That one was close… But not quite there." After stating this, Niphelia stomped on the arm without letting go of it, brutally breaking it off.

After scurrying away, Claudia used more black strips to transform her legs into vaguely conical figures and create an additional pair, identical to said appendages. She abruptly vanished after this, shocking Aslatiel.

 _(Speed that even I can't follow with my eyes! How much did she hold back against me!?)_

"That left-right imbalance was an opening to take advantage of too. If it's like that…" Niphelia swiftly stabbed to her side without even turning her eyes.

"… Right about here?" The silver blade found its way right into Claudia's chest, before her arms even had a chance to get close to Niphelia's body.

Aslatiel continued watching in silence. He had already seen her a few times, but Niphelia in person was as terrifying as ever.

"She… She's completely superior…" Rias muttered.

No one else spoke, but it was clear that they all thought the same.

Increasing her aura one last time, Claudia's remaining arms divided into individual strips. Then, many of them converged into a single curved blade of gargantuan size, acting as a substitute left arm. Claudia dashed forward at a speed higher than ever before towards Niphelia.

The pink-haired girl did the same, making use of her pink, butterfly wings to gain additional impulse. She slid her right leg forward and bent sideways in a way that would be impossible even for many professional athletes, avoiding the bluish black blade by the slightest margin.

The large claymore slashed Claudia's torso deeply, spraying pure-white blood all over the wet pavement. Niphelia continued going forward and then stopped, calmly readjusting her posture while Claudia struggled to remain stable.

Standing back to back, the two warriors remained silent. The conclusion had finally been reached.

" _ **Tch. It's been so long since I've had it this rough...**_ " As she said this, Claudia summoned some more tendrils.

However, they weren't directed at Niphelia this time, but at some nearby abandoned houses and shacks. Before Niphelia moved, Claudia pulled them all towards their location while also dashing towards them. In the process, her entire body separated into individual strips that escaped in many different directions.

Niphelia didn't bother moving, as the structures were swiftly sliced up by Aslatiel and disintegrated by Rias and Akeno before they could cause any damage to the surroundings. Unfortunately, Claudia had escaped in those many strips during the distraction that those thrown houses had caused.

Aslatiel landed next to Niphelia as her butterfly wings and unusual eye color receded.

"Should we go after her?"

"Negative. The mission's objective was 'deterrence', but even if it had been 'extermination', I can feel very little aura from those black strips. Even if we managed to track them by sensing them, we would be able to destroy two of the strips at most. If given enough time, I'm she sure she would be able to recover from that." Niphelia answered Aslatiel's questioning with an expressionless face.

They remained silent for a while, with even the curious Gremory group and Sona not saying anything. Niphelia looked down to the wet floor, cleared her sword of the white liquid and then sheathed it.

 ** _(I don't like this woman, Aslatiel-sama. I'm going for now.)_**

 _(Alright. Thank you for your help, Est...)_

The black greatsword disappeared in particles of light. He then noticed Niphelia looking in a certain direction.

"What is it?"

"There's someone there." She said calmly.

Hearing her words, a familiar figure emerged from the rain. A handsome, silver-haired boy with ice-blue eyes.

"Can't you mind your own business for once, Vali?" Aslatiel spat at his old acquaintance.

"You know how I am; I can't ignore such a big clash of powers as the one that took place here. I take it that woman is responsible for one of the auras?" Vali Lucifer asked while looking at Niphelia.

His body was then covered in the snow-white dragon armor and he dashed forward.

A white claw swept before Niphelia's nose, making her hair move as she stepped backwards. It didn't stop there, as she then had to jump to avoid the low kick that Vali delivered.

"Your form is lacking. I doubt you have actual martial arts training." Niphelia stated mercilessly.

"Tsk!" Vali clicked his tongue angrily, opting to dash towards her once again instead of properly replying.

He threw a punch forward at full speed and power, but met with something unexpected. At some point, Niphelia had stepped forward in midair without him noticing and was now standing on his arm.

"Wh…What…?" He said, incredulous of what had transpired.

Vali rolled forward, getting Niphelia off her footing and taking the chance to attack with his armor's tail in the same motion. However, by responding to the attack directly with a simple kick, the pink-haired girl sent Vali crashing towards the floor.

Aslatiel watched silently, completely expecting the outcome.

 _(It's useless, Vali. Your powers don't compare to Niphelia-san's, and you have the disadvantage of having to touch her directly with the palm of your hand in order to use Divide. You're outclassed…)_

Vali got up from the floor, repairing the broken parts of his Scale Mail. Upon doing so, he launched a large blast of silver-colored demonic power at Niphelia. She didn't even dodge, instead knocking the attack away by swinging with her still sheathed sword, which she had unstrapped from her back.

Without wasting time, Vali flew forward once again. Niphelia instead began to move her head from side to side like a pendulum, her entire upper body following. She dodged many of Vali's attacks by doing this, but this time, it was even more extreme.

As she dodged Vali's fist, Niphelia's head moved so far to the side that her cheek was almost grazing the ground, all the while not losing her footing. As she did this, she hit Vali's legs with her sheathed two-hander, making him lose his balance.

Not wasting the chance, she quickly stood up straight and powerfully brought her sword down on Vali's back, shattering his Scale Mail and finally bringing him down.

 _(It's done…)_

"I-Incredible. Instead of the other way around, maybe I'm actually fortunate to have been born in this era. To think that such strong people exist." Vali said with a wide grin as he wiped some blood from his lip and shakily stood up.

"How rude, to randomly attack someone you've never met." Niphelia replied as she strapped back her sheathed claymore.

"V-Vali-sama, wait for me! It's hard to keep up with you in such a slippery floor!" Everyone turned in this adorable voice's direction, and Aslatiel and Issei grinned unconsciously.

A short girl of maybe 14-15 years of age, with curled blonde hair that reached her shoulders and who was dressed in a blue witch outfit. She ran with troubled steps trying not to slip on the floor wet with rain.

"Hm? Ah, I'm sorry, Le Fay. I'll take care not to leave you behind again." Vali said calmly.

"O-Ok, as long as slow down the pace a bit… Hm?" She looked around upon coming to a stop, noticing the many strangers.

"U-Um, greetings everyone. M-My name is Le Fay Pendragon, I'm fifteen years old and a member of the Vali Team. I-It's a pleasure to meet you all." The girl's shy introduction made Issei and Aslatiel feel as if they were melting.

 _(Cue inhumanly lovely girl witch… Did she just call him 'Vali-sama'?)_

Vali turned around upon sensing unbearable cold on his back. Aslatiel and Issei were glaring at him with eyes glowing from anger and envy. His eye twitched in confusion.

"How vulgar."

"Pervert."

"Wh-What?" Vali couldn't have been more flabbergasted from the sudden insults.

Without pity, Aslatiel and Issei pointed at Le Fay, who was looking at the situation with a clueless expression.

"How dare you make such an innocent girl refer to you as '-sama'!? There's a limit to how arrogant someone can be, damn brat!" Aslatiel spat.

"What is it going to be next time!? Will you force her to feed you and give you a massage!? Disgusting!" Even Issei wasn't falling behind.

Vali still didn't understand the sudden outrage, but after some seconds of pondering, his eyes widened and he replied with a slightly embarrassed look.

"N-No, you've got it wrong. Le Fay and I aren't in that kind of relationship." He tried to explain with as much calmness as he could muster, but it was for naught.

"Don't try to defend yourself! What are you going to say next? That she's just your pure girlfriend and nothing else?" Aslatiel continued to speak insensitively.

This time, however, Le Fay was the one who reacted. The young girl blushed all the way to her ears and desperately waved her hands sideways.

"T-T-T-Totally not true! V-V-Vali-sama and I aren't like that!" But Le Fay's embarrassed reaction had a different effect than intended on Issei and Aslatiel.

 _(S-Such cuteness should be illegal…)_

 _I-I want her to call me Onii-chan…_

Before anyone could notice, Niphelia had appeared at blinding speed before Le Fay, startling everyone, especially the girl. The older girl slumped forward slightly, getting to eye level with Le Fay. She stood like that for several seconds, just staring at her.

"U-Um, d-do you need anything, Miss?" Le Fay stammered in nervousness, slightly intimidated by Niphelia's beauty and weird attitude.

Meanwhile, the pink-haired girl just stared silently. Finally, she let words come out of her lips.

"You… Look a lot like her… You're very similar to Clare…" She said expressionlessly.

"Huh…? Wh-What are talking about-"

Le Fay stopped talking after sensing pressure on her face. The reason? Niphelia was playfully pinching her cheeks.

"V-Vha…" Le Fay's speech came out cutely distorted.

"… Cute…" Niphelia said with a small smile, changing her emotionless expression for the first time in the whole night.

Aslatiel was frozen in place from the sudden occurrence. There was no doubt about it, Niphelia was smiling. He only snapped out of his shock upon seeing Vali aggressively approaching her.

"Hey! What are you doing to Le Fay? Can't you see she's uncomfortable?" He said while pulling on Niphelia's arm. Her eyes widened in surprise and remained like that.

"… You… You're touching me…"

"Yeah, what of it!?"

 _(Oh boy…)_

An abnormal aura was felt, and then, a strident sound was heard as a crater opened on the pavement. Vali was at the center of said crater, apparently thrown down by Niphelia.

"I feel uncomfortable being touched, so please refrain from doing so." She said with a clearly bothered expression.

"V-Vali-sama!" Le Fay ran towards the downed Hakuryuukou.

"… This hurts more than it looks. Let's go already, Le Fay." He replied with a blank face.

"S-Sure. I-I'm sorry for the intrusion, everyone. We will be taking our leave."

After she said this, Le Fay closed her eyes and made a brief chant. A few seconds later, a dark blue portal swallowed her and Vali and transporting them elsewhere, the portal disappearing soon after.

As everyone else payed attention to this, Niphelia and Aslatiel walked away to speak privately.

"Well, Claudia escaped, but you're still here. What is it you want to tell me?" Aslatiel said with a serious tone as he placed his glasses over his eyes again.

Niphelia didn't answer initially, instead opting to hand Aslatiel a paper talisman she took out from her cleavage. Aslatiel blushed and hesitated for a second, but finally took it.

"We need you to take Vritra, but we know about your sub-par magic skills. Therefore, this talisman will facilitate the work for you, you only need to directly infuse it with your power when he's being transported."

Absorption Line was inside Saji, so the talisman was probably meant to transport his corpse elsewhere. However, this meant that he was to steal one of the dead members or Sona's peerage, therefore denying her the chance of giving him a proper burial.

If this was Aslatiel from one year ago, he would've readily refused. However, the Him from now wouldn't let such trivial emotions get in the way of the important goals. It still pained him to subject his cherished childhood friend to even more pain, but it was something he had to do.

"Very well, leave the Absorption Line theft to me. Anything else?" He said with a cold smile.

"Only one more thing. Grandmaster said: 'Enjoy yourself as much as you can for now. Cherish your loved ones, because you never know when we will need you to fight. Do as you want until I contact you again.'"

Aslatiel's eyes widened at first, but then looked down guiltily. Niphelia looked at him with the slightest care in her eyes, before finally dashing away at blinding speed. Aslatiel felt steps behind him.

"Aslatiel! Where… Where did that girl go?" Issei asked while out of breath.

Aslatiel looked down for a while, but then replied with a carefree smile.

"I don't know, she's someone whom I can't read at all. It's frustrating most of the time, but I suppose that's what makes her interesting."

Issei looked at him with a puzzled expression, but then sighed with a lazy smile.

"She saved us back there."

"She sure did."

Aslatiel looked towards the night sky with a smile that looked nostalgic, and a little sad.

 _(To cherish my loved ones, huh?)_

"Hey, Ise…"

"Hm?"

Aslatiel waited for a bit, and then spoke again.

"I plan on staying on Kuoh Town for the time being."

* * *

The news had come as a big surprise to everyone else too, but they had taken it well. Despite still being clearly curious about the lone girl who had bested an Apostle in combat, and the people who had taken away Aslatiel on the day of the Peace Treaty, they kept their questions to themselves in favor of a healthy status quo.

After everything had been dealt with, they had returned to the destroyed insides of the house where Asia had been held. Bottling up her emotions, Sona sadly walked towards the corpses of her friends.

Without saying a single word, she conjured up the Sitri magic circle below them, with the intention of sending them to room where they would be prepared for burial.

"Tomoe, Momo, Ruruko, Saji… I'm sorry for being such an incompetent King. I hope you will find a better life after this than with me." Letting out some tears, she activated the teleportation magic circle.

Aslatiel looked away, and feeling as if a thousand swords pierced his heart, he activated the talisman in his pocket.

 _(I'm so sorry, Sona-nee… I understand if you can't forgive me, but this is something I have to do…)_

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident with the Apostle Claudia. Since discovering that the corpses she had teleported had gone missing, even though she had indeed gotten the Evil Pieces back, Sona had shut herself in her apartment, trying to think of a possible explanation. She didn't even let Tsubaki talk to her, much less Tsubasa and Reya.

Meanwhile, Aslatiel had gone back to his old apartment. Surprisingly, Xenovia was no longer staying there. He couldn't blame her, though. After all, the Red-Eyed Wolf was responsible for the loss of many high-ranking exorcists at the Church, but it still didn't explain such a negative response. She already knew of his identity in the first place.

Today, Rias had called everyone from her peerage, as well as Aslatiel, to an impromptu meeting at Issei's house. Aslatiel, uncharacteristically, had gotten prepared quite quickly. However, before he had even exited the apartment, he had gotten a message from Issei, telling him to meet him at the local mall.

 _(Should it be called a mall when this place is technically a 'town'? Oh well, who cares…)_

As he thought of these trivial things, Aslatiel made his way towards the business center.

* * *

Since his gray jacket had gotten torn apart during the battle against Claudia, Aslatiel had bought a new one after seeing it was on sale. This one was an impermeable black jacket complete with a large hood and even a white face mask. It was love at first sight.

"Let's see, Ise should be around… There." He said upon spotting the brown-haired boy. Of course, Aslatiel wasn't wearing neither the hood nor the face mask at the time.

"Hey! Ise!" He called out.

"Hm? Ah, you're finally here. I was dying of boredom."

Issei himself was surprisingly dressed in something that could be described as an almost exact copy of Vali's outfit. The differences being a red shirt instead of a green one and the lack of maroon areas on the jeans.

"So, what's the deal? You called me out pretty much randomly." Aslatiel asked with interest.

"Hah, it's just that Asia wanted to buy some things for the meeting. However, she told me to wait outside, so I have nothing to do and am bored as hell."

"I'm sorry, Ise-san. But I wanted this to be a surprise."

Aslatiel and Issei turned in the female voice's direction, and indeed they were surprised.

"A-Asia, you…" Issei stammered with a slight blush.

"Is there some problem?" The blonde-haired girl replied with a playful wink.

She was currently dressed in a black hoodie with green linings over a lime green top, black short shorts, black thigh highs and black knee-high boots.

However, the part that was striking about her current appearance was her hair. Completely changing her previous style for two bunches at the sides of her head and cutting her previously waist-length hair to mid-back-length with sharper ends, as well as straightening and sharpening her previously square bangs.

"Your hair…"

"Hm? Ah, this. Well, since some time ago I've been thinking I had a rather boring hairstyle. And since I awakened my very own Balance Breaker, isn't this a good time to change it?"

Everyone remained silent. Asia then slightly pulled on her now sharper bangs with a blushing face.

"D-Does it look weird?"

Issei became frantic at this.

"A-Absolutely not! It suits you incredibly well. You look really cute with that haircut, Asia." He said with a confident smile.

"… Fu. Thank you, Ise-san." Asia replied with a shy, yet genuinely happy smile.

Aslatiel couldn't help but give out the third smile.

 _(Yeah… Such a relaxed life isn't bad at all…)_

* * *

"Buchou! We're here and we've brought Aslatiel with us!" Issei said after opening his house's door.

The group of three walked into the corridor and swiftly reached Issei's room. Everyone was already there, and Aslatiel noticed Xenovia looking away from him. He made a troubled smile.

"Oh, Asia! That haircut looks so good on you!" Rias said with sparkly eyes.

"Ufufu, Asia-chan is starting to become more of a woman." Akeno teased.

"Is she seriously going for Ise-kun now?" Yuuto said in a similar tone.

"… It looks cute…" Even Koneko reacted.

Asia blushed from all the sudden compliments, but remained composed.

"Thank you all, really."

"Alright, all of you, sit down."

On Rias' words, Asia, Aslatiel and Issei complied and sat down on the floor. Rias coughed purposely and then began to speak.

"Very well. As all of you know, we began our summer break just yesterday, so I have some big plans for _all_ of us." She made a special emphasis on the 'all'.

Aslatiel was listening without any particular interest, but upon hearing the next thing, a cold chill ran down his back.

"We are going to the Underworld over summer break!"

 _(… Oh shit…)_

* * *

 ** _And another chapter done. If you want a better description for Asia's new hairstyle, just look at Dietrich's hairstyle from Claymore, but with longer bangs. Well, now that that's over, until next time._**


	28. Chapter 27

**Past Life.7 Twin Blades.**

* * *

It was a rather noisy night in the Italian city of Rome. In this same city, inside an empty nightclub, three people waited.

"Tch, it had to be that red-eyed bastard again…" A boy in his mid-teens dressed in ancient Chinese armor spat on the floor. "There ain't no need to wait for an outsider, we're all already here, after all. There's isn't much time left, we have to hurry up clarify what happened to Vali during that assault at the Grigori's research center." He finished as he took another sip of his cocktail, using his monkey tail to grasp the glass.

"There's still a bit of time before the agreed meeting time." Said a girl who looked a bit younger than him, with remarkably long, untied black hair, a black cat tail below her kimono and a pair of cat ears on her head. Behind her was a blonde-haired boy of similar age, dressed formally and with a pair of spectacles over his eyes.

"That brat is always showing up right at the last minute and it pisses me off! He's completely looking down on us!" The teenager in ancient armor yelled angrily.

"But he's never actually been late." The cat-like girl's yellow eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"He's a newcomer so he should be here before anyone else!" The cocktail trembled from his fists hitting the table.

"You're too irritable."

And like that, they continued to wait for their 'guests'.

* * *

In the streets of Rome, a group of three people with similar heights walked towards the nightclub.

"I wonder if we'll be late, we're probably cutting it pretty close…"

"It's ok, we'll make it."

"Lucina-san, in the first place, if we're late it's because you sure were taking your time to get ready."

"Oh, come on, Soujirou-kun. You should know that a lady needs to always look her best. You should've gotten used to it over these last two years."

"Any outfit would have been fine, Lucy. It's not like we're going to a party."

"Ahaha. But if it's you showing up, any place can become a party. Right, Aslatiel-san?"

* * *

The nightclub's doors audibly opened.

"They're here." Said the blonde-haired boy.

"And twelve seconds ahead of time. What are you going to say now, Bikou?" The cat-like girl mocked the boy in armor.

As they bickered, the group of three from earlier entered the salon.

To the right, a remarkably beautiful young girl with golden-blonde hair reaching the middle of her back and ice-blue eyes. She was dressed in a black sweater over a slightly visible blue shirt, a magenta mini-skirt with tight black shorts underneath and knee-high black boots.

To the left, a black-haired boy of similar age with gentle-looking black eyes and a permanent smile on his face. He was dressed in a black gakuran with a matching black cap over his head, black dress shoes and had a black eyepatch over his right eye. He also had a black guitar case strapped on his back.

And finally, between those two, stood a boy of the same age dressed in a black jacket with three buttons undone over a navy blue shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers and a black glove over his left hand. But more eye-catching than all of this, was his peculiar silver hair and blood-red eyes.

"S-Sorry for keeping you waiting…" Aslatiel Bael scratched his cheek with a troubled smile while his two companions maintained their calm dispositions.

* * *

"The confirmed fatalities of last month's attack at the Grigori's research center were 23, 18 Fallen Angels and 5 Sacred Gear users. Aside from this, there were also 12 disappearances." Lucina said while eating a chocolate-covered strawberry.

"An informant I'm acquainted with is currently searching for the minute details of said disappearances. It seems that the likelihood of a Sacred Gear user named Vali Lucifer being among them is fairly high." Soujirou continued while gesturing with his hands.

The black-haired cat girl and the blonde-haired boy who were now known to be named Kuroka and Arthur seemed interested enough in this, but Bikou looked at Soujirou with eyes filled with suspicion.

"I can't trust that… Just who the hell is your informant! How do they know any of that!"

"I'm sorry, Saru-san, but I'm not able to reveal the identity of the source of the information." Soujirou replied with words full of arrogance.

"What!?" Bikou became even angrier.

"Calm down, Bikou-san. You of the so-called 'Vali Team' have the same interests as us. We're not going to do something as inelegant as lie to those whom we have joined hands with." Lucina replied calmly, savoring yet another delicious strawberry.

"… In that case, if we assume that Vali managed to escape, why hasn't he returned with us?" Arthur asked while pushing up his glasses.

"According to what we know, the mastermind behind the attack was a Cardinal Deacon of the Catholic Church named Mozgus, who has become allied with the Old Maou Faction behind the Church's back. Since Vali-san has Lucifer blood, he's a natural target of that group." Soujirou said.

"What did you say? The leader of those bastards is Vali's grandfather, the man who made his life a living hell. There's no way he would ally himself with those people." Kuroka stated.

"If that's the case, then things are looking bad." Aslatiel spoke for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Kuroka questioned.

"If he didn't obey them, the most likely outcome is that he was killed. Divine Dividing is a powerful Sacred Gear that they probably don't want to deal with."

"You bastard!"

Not only the members of the Vali Team, but Lucina was also visibly disturbed by Aslatiel's words. A black metal rod wielded by Bikou was thrust before his face, but it was swiftly blocked with the Kikuichimonji Soujirou took out from his guitar case. Aslatiel then motioned Soujirou to put away his weapon while Arthur did the same with Bikou, with both complying reluctantly.

"It's a possibility, but I doubt someone as strong as the Hakuryuukou was killed in such a simple ordeal." Aslatiel unwrapped and placed a cherry lollipop on his mouth as he pondered.

 _(Vanishing Dragon… No… Vali Lucifer…)_

Almost two full years had passed since the incident at Soujirou's village. After twenty-one months of long search, Aslatiel and co. had traced the path that the traitor priest Mozgus had taken before appearing in Eurasia, and had finally arrived at Aslatiel's and Lucina's starting point, Italy. It was there that they had discovered something interesting.

According to Cristina Faraldo, the Vanishing Dragon, ergo, the current holder of the Longinus Divine Dividing, had allied himself with the Grigori. And said Vanishing Dragon's family name was Lucifer.

Lucina's long lost brother had miraculously appeared on their way.

 _(The Vali Team has confirmed to us that Vali Lucifer was indeed in the assaulted Grigori research center. If that's so, there's a high possibility that Mozgus knew of Vali previous to the incident. If we can find Vali, we might be able to learn of Mozgus whereabouts, and we should be able to catch a glimpse of why the Old Maou Faction has allied itself with a Cardinal of the Catholic Church…)_

"By the way, Ookami-chin…"

Aslatiel turned his head in Kuroka's direction.

"It seems, strangely, that the exorcists have been moving around a lot recently. There was a secret laboratory experimenting on kids in order to make wielders for the Holy Sword Excalibur, and that laboratory was wiped out by someone. Don't tell me that was your doing..."

Aslatiel closed his eyes and smiled innocently.

"No?"

* * *

" _Very well, my children. Today, we will have practice matches. Remember that lazy children will have an extra hour in the 'room', ok?" A priest with a seemingly pure smile said to the frightened children. These weren't test subjects for Excalibur, but rather simple exorcist trainees. Even they received rather brutal training._

" _Very well, let out the opponent!" Another priest declared._

 _After he did so, a wall in the huge white room opened, letting out a single person covered in a black cloak. The priests in the room were confused, as the exorcist chosen for this task was nowhere to be seen._

" _Hm? What?"_

" _That's not the normal outfit…"_

" _Silver hair…?"_

 _They then heard an evil laughter. The owner of said laugh stood up from amongst the sitting children. A young girl with golden-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes._

" _To not even notice an extra child appearing out of nowhere, you all are so idiotic. Today's session in the room is for you!" Lucina stated dramatically._

 _After she did so, Aslatiel discarded the cloak covering his body, revealing a full black suit with a black mask covering his face from the nose down. His intense red eyes made the priests shiver in terror._

" _D-Devils!? It can't be! What happened to the exorcists stationed not only outside, but here as well!?"_

 _A bloodied corpse fell before the frightened priest with a thud. He looked up and saw Soujirou dressed in a suit identical to Aslatiel's crouching in the balcony. More corpses could be seen behind him._

" _I sliced n' diced 'em!" The black-haired boy said with childish glee._

" _C-Call for more exor-" The priest was slashed apart by a red tentacle-claw before he could finish the sentence._

 _Other priests tried to run away, but Aslatiel intercepted them at blinding speed and crouched as three additional scaled tentacles sprouted from his back._

" _H-Hiii…!" One of the priests shamefully squeaked._

"… _You people who play with the lives of children are the same scum as the Old Maou Faction. I'll 'devour' you." Aslatiel said as his eyes' sclera became black and his pupils became slits._

 _The priests began to scurry away in fear, futilely trying to preserve their lives. Aslatiel pulled the face mask down and placed a chocolate cigarette on his mouth._

" _R-Run!"_

" _Tell those inside to kill the kids before these people get to them!"_

" _It will be dangerous if those children fall into Devil hands!"_

 _They tried to run towards the only exit, but it had been blocked by the girl from before. Only that this time, she had a gigantic black scythe on her right hand and one of her blue eyes had become a glowing purple._

" _Say your prayers, you wretches. We're going to kill every last one of you." Lucina said with an evil grin._

" _N-Nooo!"_

* * *

"So you admit it? If that's so, maybe this will interest you." Kuroka looked at Aslatiel with a seductive smiled before taking out a scrap of paper with something written on it.

"In another laboratory right here in Italy, they are doing the same kind of investigations as in the one you destroyed, but for the Holy Sword Murgleys. It also appears that they are withholding a powerful Demonic Sword as well. Here are the coordinates of said lab, do what you want with them."

After Kuroka finished speaking, Aslatiel looked down and sucked on his lollipop some more. He grinned sadistically as he took the scrap of paper.

"People who play with others' lives for the sake of making a weapon… I will never forgive them." Aslatiel's eyes intimidated even Bikou. Lucina and Soujirou grinned upon hearing this.

 _(I only managed to save that girl last time… Now, I will save everyone…)_

* * *

"As expected, this is all pretty straining since those members of the Vali Team are pretty sharp." Soujirou chuckled as he said this.

The three of them had exited the nightclub and were walking towards their current apartment, free of charge due to Cristina's connections.

"It looks like he got himself some pretty powerful and smart friends." Lucina said with a sad smile.

She then felt a caring hand on her shoulder. She turned to the side and saw Aslatiel smiling reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll find your brother."

Lucina smiled and placed her own hand on Aslatiel's. They then heard a whistle behind them.

"Get yourselves a room!" Soujirou said with a fake love-struck expression.

Aslatiel and Lucina separated while blushing all the way to their ears.

"M-Mind your own business!" They said at the same time, only fueling Soujirou's amusement.

However, their carefree talk was interrupted by the abnormal aura they sensed in front of them. The man in Chinese armor from before, Bikou was there.

"What?"

"Bikou-san, is something wrong? Do you have some other business with me?" Aslatiel asked politely.

"You…" Bikou dashed forward.

"… Make me sick!"

He threw a punch which Aslatiel avoided, but left a large hole on a wall. He didn't stop there and kicked upwards, with Aslatiel blocking it with his arms.

"Geez, so forceful."

"Aslatiel!" Lucina screamed in worry.

"I'm ok, stand back!" He reassured her while dodging Bikou's blows.

Aslatiel deflected one of his elbow blows and countered with a roundhouse kick, which Bikou blocked with his arm.

"Do we really have to battle?"

"Talking in a fight is a death sentence!"

Just as he said this, Bikou's tail landed an unexpected blow on Aslatiel's eyes.

"Tsk!" The silver-haired Devil clicked his tongue.

Soujirou placed his hand on his guitar case but was stopped by Lucina's hand before his chest.

"Don't worry about him. If getting rid of his vision was all that was required to deal with Aslatiel, he would've died a long time ago." She said without taking her eyes off the fight in front of them. Soujirou calmed down with her words, and continued watching silently as well.

Bikou took the chance try to knee Aslatiel's head, but he blocked Bikou's knee with his forearm all the while rubbing his hurting eyes.

"What?" Bikou said in shock.

He continued with an uppercut, but Aslatiel flipped back and stood on his hands. Taking impulse there, he jumped and bounced with his legs on the nearby wall, briefly getting away from Bikou.

The monkey-like man followed after him and launched a full power rolling kick, but Aslatiel dodged it by slumping forward. Next was a blow from his tail, which Aslatiel countered with a kick. The fight continued like that, with Aslatiel forced on the defensive but somehow managing to either block or evade all of Bikou's attacks.

 _(My eyes hurt… So annoying…)_

 _This brat… Is he dodging me with just his perception…? In that case!_

Bikou's leg slid forward and held Aslatiel's in place, preventing him from further dodging.

"I see."

A powerful uppercut sent the silver-haired Devil up in the air. Bikou smiled in triumph.

"What's a Devil against the Monkey King, punk-" Bikou stopped talking upon feeling pressure on his arm.

"Ok, I've got you." Aslatiel said as he held tightly onto Bikou's arm.

He then grasped the monkey-like man's neck and forcefully took him down to the floor. After doing so, he held Bikou's arm in a painful position and held his tail under the heel of his black shoe.

"It's done." Lucina said confidently.

"As expected of Aslatiel-san." Soujirou smiled arrogantly.

Bikou tried to escape from his opponent's hold, but he was thoroughly trapped.

"You bastard…"

"…"

His resistance was completely shattered by Aslatiel's severe gaze. However, the silver-haired Devil then decided to release him, much to Bikou's surprise.

"I'm sorry, Bikou-san. How about we stop this quarrel for the sake of finding Vali?"

"Tch, don't think I don't know of the rumors about you. If you try to cross us, I won't be as lenient as this time." By 'rumors', he of course referred to the gossip about Aslatiel's history with the Old Maou Faction.

After saying this, Bikou left angrily. Aslatiel looked at him leave with a mix of interest and disinterest. He then felt a pull on his sleeve.

"Aslatiel, let's go."

"… Yeah."

* * *

Three days had passed since Aslatiel's meeting with the Vali team. Aslatiel drank from his glass as he sat in front of Cristina. Surprisingly, not only her apartment, but even herself hadn't changed that much since their meeting two years ago, while Aslatiel, if still somewhat short for a thirteen-year-old, had indeed matured physically.

"Hm? A list of the Sacred Gear users at the attacked Grigori research center?" Cristina asked while drinking some red wine.

"That's right. It includes all the disappeared ones as well as the user-less Gears that were held there." Aslatiel, despite being underage, was drinking red wine as well.

"Oohoo, this is very interesting, who would've guessed they had three of the four Vritra Gears with them? You did well, Aslatiel. Someone wouldn't be able to get this without hacking into the Grigori's database… How did you procure this information?"

"I can't say. Yet, it seems that while they weren't in that specific research center, Canis Lykaon and Absolute Demise are also under the Grigori's wing."

 _(One of them is Ice Princess Lavinia… I'd rather not have to deal with her…)_

Cristina laughed as she took another sip from her glass of wine.

"It seems that you've come to appreciate the value of information, I'm proud of you. Well… Whatever so, what do you want to know?"

"Before that, how's the girl we left with you?" Aslatiel was, of course, referring to the sole survivor they had managed to rescue from their raid at the Excalibur research facility. A young white-haired girl named 'Tosca'.

"Mm, she's fine, I guess. Her health's a bit delicate due to all the experimentation she went through, but she should recover in a few months. Still, she endlessly calls for this 'Isaiah' in her sleep, and sometimes wakes up crying and repeating that same name. I guess he was one of her fellow test subjects."

Aslatiel looked down in disappointment, feeling sympathy for the girl's pain. He couldn't help but blame himself for failing to rescue anyone but her.

"Well then could you tell me the whereabouts of Mozgus?" Aslatiel asked while trying to get the business with Tosca out of his mind.

"Sorry, I don't deal with that sort of info. Ask for something else."

"How about Vali Lucifer?"

"Don't know."

Aslatiel's poker face was almost painful at this point. He finished what was left of the glass of wine in one gulp, turning his cheeks slightly red. Nevertheless, he asked for more, and Cristina complied.

"Then, the things you know about Mozgus." He asked with an expression reinvigorated by the liquor.

"My, oh my… You're asking me of all people about this? Oh well, you at least know that the name and character have been consistent, right?" Cristina opened another bottle of delicious red wine, since the last one had been emptied on Aslatiel's glass. "I mean, how about vague stuff? Is that alright?"

"I don't mind. If it's about him, then even trivial things are fine." Aslatiel leaned back on his chair as if giving up.

"Mozgus has worked as a special trainer and guardian for the 'Miracle Children', you know what they are?"

"… Yeah."

Among the Three Factions, Angels in particular were in a tight spot. Because of their inability to deal with 'impurity', their numbers usually can't be increased via normal reproduction the same way as it can be done by Devils or Fallen Angels. Most of the time, any Angel who tries to procreate will end up becoming a Fallen one due to the ecstatic sensations of the sexual act.

However, in rare cases, made possible either by special blessings or incredible determination on part of the Angel, a few new Angels have been born out of unions with humans. Due to the almost certain impossibility of their conception and their remarkable power and talent when compared to normal Angels, these youths have been titled the 'Miracle Children'.

"It seems he took care of the kids for a long time, then he became a Cardinal Deacon and couldn't spend as much time with them."

"A trainer…? Was he proficient in methods to deal with other supernatural creatures?" Aslatiel asked while narrowing his eyes.

"… I guess so." Cristina replied disinterestedly.

 _(The Miracle Children are powerful existences who carry a lot of the Church's future deterrence potential on their shoulders, the Old Maou Faction would of course want them out of the way… No, more than that, wouldn't it actually be more beneficial to them to brainwash the children and use them as weapons? If that's so, then why did Mozgus spend time training them and making them more dangerous? Just what is that man's goal?)_

"At any rate, if you want more details on that, there's a certain person who can tell you more…"

"Is there?"

* * *

At the top of a certain building, Aslatiel, Lucina and Soujirou, all dressed in their masked black suits, observed a certain church quietly. It was a little past 10 pm, an hour where almost no one would be near a church. Aslatiel spoke quietly.

"Soon, a priest named Federico should be passing through here. We'll grab him and interrogate him about the Miracle Children just as planned. If he doesn't know anything, then we'll immediately release him after Lucy erases his memory. But if he does know something…"

"Yeah, yeah. We know the drill, Aslatiel-san." Soujirou placed his hand on the Kikuichimonji's hilt.

"He's there!"

Effectively, on Lucina's words they saw a young-looking man walking down the street. He was noticeably nervous about something, but he didn't seem to have noticed them yet.

"Let's go."

The three Devils dashed away from their spot on the building, but a different person was the one who appeared in front of Federico.

"…!?" The man fell backwards after this strange woman with a parasol appeared in front of him.

"Hello there, handsome priest-kun." Her platinum blonde hair adorned with numerous ribbons shone in the moonlight.

She swiftly pierced Federico with her parasol and then kicked him away.

"Gah!"

The woman slowly walked towards the downed priest and placed her high-heel shoe on his open wound upon reaching him. Her evil eyes narrowed in sadistic delight.

"You know where the Miracle Children are currently being held, right?" The woman began to mercilessly choke the priest with her free hand.

"K-Kah…!"

"Tell me your secret and I will let you have some 'fun' before you're disposed of, keep your secret and I will burn all of your limbs to a crisp before killing you. Choose?"

The man finally lost consciousness from lack of oxygen. The woman angrily let go of his neck.

"Damn, he fainted."

"Let go of him."

The woman turned around upon hearing the unfamiliar voice. She soon saw three figures dressed in black suits with face masks.

"He is ours." Aslatiel said intimidatingly.

"Silver hair and red eyes… Oh, I see! You're that Devil boy who has been wreaking havoc everywhere!" The woman smirked maniacally.

 _(I don't feel a Devil's aura from her… Is she a human?)_

Aslatiel snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the slightest movement from above him. Instinctively, he stepped back, and it proved to be the best course of action, because the asphalt in front of him was quickly crushed by brutal strength.

A bald giant of a man appeared in the center of the broken pavement. He was dressed in a white tunic and had a remarkably smooth and inhumanly flat face.

"What are you doing, Mozgus? I wanted to see how long it would take to roast this boy!" The woman yelled out while still smiling.

"I'm sorry, but you are too slow, Walburga."

Aslatiel took a stance as thoughts rushed in his head.

 _(Is that Mozgus? If that's so, does it mean that this woman is also allied with the Old Maou Faction?)_

Before he could think anymore, the gigantic Cardinal had appeared just in front of him.

 _(He's fast!)_

A swift uppercut made its way towards him, so Aslatiel tried to block it with his arms. However, both arms were dislocated as soon as Mozgus' fist made contact, greatly surprising Aslatiel. The boy's face was then cleanly hit by a two-handed blow from Mozgus. Aslatiel was sent rolling through the floor.

"Let me in on the fun!" Walburga yelled ecstatically.

She thrust her hand forward and began to create a purple substance, but was forced to step back upon feeling a gust of wind by her side. She felt a trickle of blood running down her cheek as soon as she landed on her feet.

"We won't let you interfere with the 'King'." Lucina said while spinning her black scythe. Soujirou didn't fall behind, standing at her side with a drawn Kikuichimonji.

"Very well, I'll burn you two first!" Purple flames swelled around Walburga as she said this.

Aslatiel got up in spite of the excruciating pain in his arms. He looked at Mozgus with anger-saturated eyes.

 _(Shit, he got them outta place. But I'm a Devil, so this…)_

In a show that would make an ordinary man cringe, Aslatiel noisily forced his arms back into their adequate spot, and then moved them around freely as if to show off. He then pulled the face mask down and placed a chocolate cigarette on his mouth.

 _(The reason that Mozgus has appeared here isn't important right now. I can't let Federico be taken by them…)_

Then, much to Mozgus and Walburga's surprise, four red tentacle-claws sprouted out of Aslatiel's lower back. His sclera had also turned black and his pupils had become feline-like slits.

"So you're the one who escaped from Rizevim-dono…" Mozgus made a small smile.

Aslatiel dashed forward and attacked with all four of his extra limbs, while Mozgus jumped to avoid the attack.

"Think you can run away!"

Without wasting time, Aslatiel turned his attack into a spinning motion, effectively piercing Mozgus' broad back with two of his scaled tentacles.

 _(I got him!)_

He then proceeded to slam the trapped man down on the floor, and finally throw him away into a building's wall, making a large hole in it.

"Alright, now that that's ov-" Aslatiel stopped talking upon hearing the debris moving.

From within it, appeared Mozgus without a single hint of pain in his face, in spite of the two holes on his torso. Soon after, in less than three seconds, the holes healed completely, leaving no trace of Aslatiel's onslaught.

 _(It can't be… A Regenerator…!?)_

"Can't you do more than just give me an itch?" Mozgus said before dashing towards the silver-haired Devil.

Aslatiel attacked once more with his red appendages, but this time they were easily torn apart by Mozgus' monstrous strength. Aslatiel saw a foot covered in a black boot before his face, and barely managed to bend backwards in time to avoid it.

 _(Is this guy really human!?)_

Mozgus landed on his feet again, lightly twisted his legs, and then disappeared from Aslatiel's sight.

"Where is-"

The huge man reappeared right in front of him.

"You're too slow, boy!"

A powerful fist infused with holy power connected directly with Aslatiel's gut. It was so strong that it made his mind go completely blank. He wasn't even sent flying, and just fell on his knees while trying to bear the agonizing pain.

The fight between Lucina, Soujirou and Walburga was interrupted by this development. The three of them turned to see Aslatiel and Mozgus.

"Aslatiel!"

"Aslatiel-san!"

Both of his servants called out to him in concern, but Aslatiel could do nothing but tremble.

"… Guh… B-Blagh…!" He coughed a large amount of blood.

Mozgus then kicked him away with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Attempting to defy the Old Maou Faction with only that level… Is ridiculous!" The traitor Cardinal shouted with raw anger clear in his voice.

He then looked at Walburga, who looked at this development with a shocked expression.

"Walburga!"

"Y-Yeah…!?" She was visibly scared of the man.

"Our business is finished here, let's go back." He said as he picked up the unconscious Federico and dashed away.

"Geez, that damn old man always telling me what to do… Oh well, I'll see you later, my darlings!" After saying this, Walburga disappeared in a multitude of magician specific circles.

Lucina and Soujirou walked slowly towards the kneeling Aslatiel.

"Aslatiel…" Lucina said softly as if trying to console him.

"…it…"

A single word came out of the silver-haired boy's mouth.

"... Shit… Shit… Shit…" He cursed again and again, under the sad eyes of Lucina and Soujirou.

* * *

Disappointed with their pathetic display in retrieving Federico, Aslatiel, Lucina and Soujirou went back to their current apartment. Upon arriving, Aslatiel had gone straight to his room, and being the one who cooked their meals due to Lucina's and Soujirou's unfathomably bad cooking skills, these two resorted to some instant noodles.

With clearly disheartened expressions, they quietly slurped the noodles. For an instantaneous and cheap product, they were surprisingly tasty.

"We really made a blunder there, right?" Soujirou tried to lighten up the mood.

"To only focus in our own battle, completely ignoring the fact that Aslatiel was having difficulties, we really are some unreliable servants." Lucina laughed dejectedly. "We have been mostly successful over these last two years, so we got overconfident. There really is always someone better."

"D-Don't let it get to you, Lucina-san! You are basically the voice of reason in the group, if you get depressed who knows what Aslatiel-san and I will do!" Soujirou waved his hands sideways with a troubled smile.

However, Soujirou's attempts at cheering Lucina up…

"Huh? Depressed you say?"

… Backfired.

"What are you implying, Soujirou-kun? That I'm some weak-willed wench who would give up just because she lost? I'm not sad, I'm angry!" Soujirou became smaller and smaller from Lucina's unrelenting words.

 _S-So scary!_

"Geez, now you got me even angrier! I'll go take a hot bath to relax, think about your words and make sure to never again undervalue me like that! I'm a proud woman, you know!?" And like that, Lucina stood up from her chair and began to walk with strong steps towards the bathroom.

"L-Lucina-san-"

"Reflect on your mistakes before talking to me again, Soujirou-kun!" She yelled angrily as she left.

Soujirou just remained there, flabbergasted by the sudden development. He then sweat-dropped and made a troubled smile.

"Lucina-san... Despite what you try to portray, you actually do have your dorky side, don't you? You left your cup noodles unfinished…"

* * *

"I can't believe him! And I'm sure that Aslatiel feels the same, he's always giving me the less dangerous roles in our jobs! They should just keep their sexist chivalry to themselves!" Lucina grumbled as she took some spare clothing from her drawer and entered the bathroom.

She started to fill the tub with water at just the right temperature and began to take her clothes off piece by piece, revealing her rather mature violet lace underwear. As she did so, she sighed.

"… But I guess they don't mean anything bad by it. Maybe I was too hard on Soujirou-kun, he was only trying to cheer me up, after all."

While thinking of this, she moved her hands to her back and unhooked her bra. They had been starting to constrict her growing breasts a bit too much, so she felt relieved upon finally being able to take it off. Lucina held her breasts, somewhat large for a girl of her age, and looked at them with a complicated expression.

"I know I was complaining about them not growing a year ago, but this is becoming annoying. I'll have to buy some new bras soon… But… Cristina told me that boys of a certain age love big breasts. Will Aslatiel like these when we get older?" Upon realizing what she had just wondered, Lucina's entire face turned as red as an apple.

"Wh-What am I blabbering about? I-I'm tired, so I should just soak in the water for a bit…"

Just like that, after taking off her panties, she introduced herself into the refreshingly warm water. However, that didn't erase the embarrassment from her previous thought, so she ended up submerging her entire head in shame.

* * *

Having yet again a troubled sleep, Aslatiel woke up. This had become a common occurrence ever since he had escaped with Lucina from the Old Maou Faction's research facility, so he didn't pay a lot of attention to it. Aside from this, the series of intense battles they had had lately probably had gotten his nerves overexcited.

Aslatiel wiped the sweat of his brow and sighed, finding unusual comfort in this pillow. At this moment…

"Aslatiel-sama, are you ok?"

… He heard a cute voice coming from above.

"…!"

Aslatiel frantically got up, and turning around, he saw a cute, little rabbit. Long, lustrous silver-white hair, clad over her skin as white as virgin snow was a tight-fitting, erotic outfit. Over her legs she was wearing fishnet stockings and high-heel boots. Behind her was a round, fluffy tail. Most striking of all was the pair of bunny ears on top of her head.

The legendary spirit arm Terminus Est, who had allowed Severian the Executioner to stand on par with the strongest supernatural beings of his time, was now gazing at Aslatiel with her mysterious violet eyes.

"Eh? Huh? Eh?" Aslatiel was completely confused by this sight.

Despite his general ignorance in worldly matters, he still knew some things of dubious importance.

… This was commonly known as the 'Bunny Girl' look. The question was why would his powerful spirit sword be dressed in this manner…

"Est, what on earth are you doing?"

"I am acting as your pillow, since you seemed to be having difficulty sleeping." Est nodded expressionlessly.

"Pillow?"

Dressed in her bunny girl outfit, Est was sitting by the side of the bed.

 _(Come to think of it… I really felt like I was sleeping on something different than my usual pillow…)_

It wasn't hard at all to connect the dots. Est noticed Aslatiel having a bad dream, but instead of waking him up while he was exhausted, she had given him a lap pillow in order to help him rest even a little bit better. Aslatiel couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Est."

In a strange display, he began to caress the head of a girl who still looked a bit older than him. Nevertheless, Est half-closed her eyes in enjoyment.

"Still, why are you dressed as a bunny girl?"

"Even it's you, Aslatiel-sama, I'll feel embarrassed if someone touches my bare legs." She answered expressionlessly, despite the blush on her face.

Effectively, wearing her usual knee-socks would allow Aslatiel's head to touch her lap, hence she had chosen to wear fishnet stockings instead.

"And the rabbit ears?"

"It was a rare opportunity."

"… I see, a rare opportunity." Aslatiel said with a deadpan look.

"Yes."

 _(Oh well, at least she's wearing something else. If she was only wearing the stockings… It would've been rather troubling indeed…)_

"Aslatiel-sama, are you unhappy with this getup?" Even if her voice was almost emotionless, Aslatiel could feel the slightest bit of sadness in it.

"N-Not at all! It's… Um, very cute!" He frantically followed up with a compliment.

"…"

The rabbit ears jumped in joy. Although Est remained as expressionless as always, it was much easier to read her emotions with the rabbit ears on her head.

 _(This is a great discovery. Wouldn't it be perfect if she wore them all the time?)_

While he thought of this jokingly, Est began to speak.

"Aslatiel-sama, you got hurt by that man of the Church, yet you didn't call me to fight him." Her voice was emotionless, yet somehow confused. "Does my energy consumption turn you away from using me?"

Aslatiel sat up adequately at Est's side and began to caress her head again.

"I was just overconfident, and didn't consider it necessary to disturb you. I'm sorry if I made you feel useless."

"… Don't worry about it."

She tried to sound as tough as her emotionless voice allowed her to, but she still returned to her sword form like she always did when upset. However, much to Aslatiel's surprise, she had become a single-edged sword different from her usual European blade shape.

 **(In this form, the energy consumption should be more bearable. But naturally, I'm not as strong as in my usual form.)** The single-edged, silver sword said.

Aslatiel smiled in reply.

"Thank you, Est. I'll go take a shower, then we can sleep together."

 **(… Ok.)** She sounded genuinely happy.

After this, Aslatiel took spare clothes from his drawer and went towards the bathroom.

* * *

Before the actual bathroom, there was an inter-room in which the group could temporarily store their clothes whilst washing themselves, as well as change and get dressed or undressed.

Upon reaching this inter-room, Aslatiel left his clean clothing on a shelf and got undressed. While he was still short for a thirteen-year-old, his body had become considerably fit and muscular over the last two years, as well as gaining some scars. Aslatiel felt somewhat complicated about the black glove covering his left hand, but removed it nonetheless and entered the bathroom.

He didn't expect what he saw next.

Smooth white skin that was still rosy from the warm water and wet blonde hair that clung seductively to her body, Lucina was standing stark naked in Aslatiel's plain view.

Compared to Est, whom he had regularly seen naked over the past twenty-one months, seeing the modest Lucina in this sort of situation was all the more arousing, especially when taking into account her curvier figure when compared to other girls of her age. Her considerably developed breasts and her perfectly shaped butt, along with beautiful, slender legs that fit nicely on her lean, yet delicate body. Aslatiel was utterly captivated by the naked form of his Queen.

Of course, she had noticed him entering, and her face started to redden furiously while she failed to find any words. By her posture, Aslatiel deduced that she was either exiting the bathtub or getting in again.

 _(Why do these kinds of things always happen to me? Not that I'm really complaining…)_

 _Now that I think about it rationally, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Really, fuck you, Murphy…_

However, while she lamented the current embarrassing events, Lucina noticed something equally important that made her face blush even further. Aslatiel was completely nude as well. Briefly taken aback by his toned body, her eyes gradually moved downwards, eventually stopping at the most important spot. Seeing 'that' made her snap out of her trance-like state.

"Aslatiel, don't you have anything to say?" Lucina said with a trembling voice and a completely red face, both from embarrassment and anger

"U-Um... You're really cute?" Unable to think straight in this situation, he voiced out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Get out!" She loudly ordered her King while covering her important parts as much as her precarious state allowed her to.

Then, Aslatiel finally noticed his own unclothed state and his face similarly went beet red. He covered his crotch which was already 'rising' from the earlier view and ran away from the bathroom. After getting dressed and returning to his room, he spent the next ten to fifteen minutes crouching and clutching his head in his arms.

* * *

Lucina got out from the bath swiftly afterwards, and Aslatiel could finally have his own shower, which was particularly long as he spent a lot of time recovering his calm under the cold water. After exiting and getting dressed, he waited about half an hour and then called Lucina and Soujirou to his room.

They arrived at the same time, and Soujirou made a mischievous smile upon noticing the awkwardness and tension between Aslatiel and Lucina. They didn't waste a lot of time on this, however.

"Alright, what's the deal now, Aslatiel-san?" Soujirou wasn't wearing his eyepatch at the moment, revealing the long scar running down his always-closed right eyelid.

"I think I have found a way to compensate for our loss from today." He said confidently. Lucina and Soujirou paid attention to him.

Aslatiel then showed them a piece of paper. Lucina and Soujirou didn't find it hard to figure out the rest of the plan.

"Kuroka-san gave me this a few days ago, as you know, and it has the location of the research facility holding the test subjects for the Holy Sword Murgleys' use. Mozgus will probably get the location of the Miracle Children soon by interrogating Federico, but that location is always subject to change."

Lucina's eyes narrowed in understanding.

"I see. If we attack the research facility so soon after the previous one, the Church will take the necessary precautions to avoid important casualties in potential future attacks. Them being an incredibly important asset, the Miracle Children will probably be relocated." She said with a smile.

"Nice thinking, Aslatiel-san. Even more so because we were going to attack that place anyway." Soujirou laughed lightly.

"Of course, this is only pushing our schedule a little earlier." His arrogant grin only pumped up Lucina and Soujirou even more.

"So. When do we start?" Lucina asked as she flicked her hair.

"Are you really asking? Obviously tonight."

* * *

A large dome shaped facility stood in the middle of the forest. To hide such an structure from the public eye, low level spells had been cast around it, but it was nothing for Lucina's anti-barrier spells. From the branches of a certain tree, Aslatiel examined the quantity of battle-capable guards thanks to his enhanced night vision.

"Damn it. It seems that they have increased security because of us destroying the other facility." Aslatiel grumbled as he pulled up his black face mask.

"What's the plan?" Soujirou asked while putting his hand on the Kikuichimonji's hilt.

"We screwed up last time because we were in the same place, and this time we don't have the leisure to try infiltrating. Therefore, I'll take them on directly in a frontal assault, in the meantime, using that hacking device we managed to procure from Cristina, you two will enter by yourselves and free as many children as you can."

"What about the priests and guards we encounter?" Lucina asked. She had already summoned the Rosa Atra and her right eye glowed in a purple color.

"Kill them with extreme prejudice. Also, try to search for Murgleys and the Demonic Sword, as they could possibly be right here in the facility. Understood?"

"Roger!" Lucina and Soujirou said at the same time.

Aslatiel smiled from behind his mask and chanted the words for Est's summoning. The single-edged blade from earlier appeared on his right hand, and he swiftly leaped down to the research facility's main entrance. He landed in front of seven or so priests.

"Yo."

"I-It's th-" The priest was decapitated before he could finish the sentence.

Two more were cut down by the lightning-fast silver flashes before they could draw their light swords. Another priest tried to attack Aslatiel from behind, but he responded by stopping the light sword's hilt with his foot, halting the priest on his tracks.

"You'll need more than a backstab to bring me down!" A large sphere of Power of Destruction completely erased the priest's torso.

"We're under attack! Send back up!" On the priest's announcement, the priests guarding the rest of the facility's exterior swiftly gathered around Aslatiel, with more in tow.

They began their assault, with Aslatiel swiftly dodging the light swords' slashes. They systematically aimed for his vital spots as they tried to find holes in his defense, all the while surprisingly not hurting each other. Even in this situation, it was clear that they had been trained to fight as a team.

Aslatiel dodged and countered with perfect accuracy, taking advantage of the care the priests had to have to not hurt their comrades. He managed to block one of the priests' light swords and swiftly pushed it forward with Est's blade. The priest was cut diagonally in half by his own weapon, greatly surprising his companions.

"You have to be more careful, guys. That's a double-edged blade, literally, which means that one edge is always facing you." Aslatiel's advice only made the priests angrier at him, and they began slashing at him with less coordinated movements.

 _(Perfect…)_

He ran into the sea of people, who started to fall as a consequences of the uncountable silver-white streaks in the darkness. Aslatiel switched Est to a reverse grip in preparation for the Absolute Blade Arts' anti-army technique.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Third Form – Shadowmoon Waltz!** " Even among the priests who weren't killed by the spiraling dance, many were blown away by the small typhoon generated by the technique.

Aslatiel could've finished the fallen priests by now, but he was stopped by a swift slash approaching his face. He kicked the ground in front of him and back-stepped, avoiding the full blow but still feeling blood running down his forehead.

"L-Lord Alexander…!" One of the fallen priests said with renewed hope.

"There's no end to my bad luck, right?" Aslatiel made a self-deprecating smile behind his mask.

"I would've preferred if we had met again sooner, but this works too." Said the young man with sharp brown hair and deep blue eyes who was dressed in a white tunic.

 _(The exorcist I met two years ago…)_

The two swordsmen dashed forward, and metallic echoes started to reverberate throughout the dark. Without losing their calm, they attacked and countered perfectly. Alexander released a powerful thrust aiming for Aslatiel's throat, but the silver-haired Devil diverted its path with his own blade. Alexander followed his changed motion with a swift kick that landed on Aslatiel's stomach, sending the boy flying a few meters.

 _(Shit! He's gotten better too!)_

Aslatiel landed roughly on his feet, and held Est's hilt with both hands. He dashed forward again and met Alexander's blade. Using their stuck position to his advantage, Aslatiel kicked some dust into Alexander's eyes.

"Ggh!" The young exorcist grunted.

"How dishonorable!" The priests complained, but Aslatiel merely laughed internally at their useless 'honor'.

He brought Est overhead and infused both arms with enough demonic power to make it overflow. He then brought the silver sword down and shouted.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Second Form – Meteor!** "

Among the ten basic forms of the Absolute Blade Arts, 'Meteor' boasted the greatest raw power. The downwards slash effectively made Alexander drop his sword to the floor, but when Aslatiel tried to follow up with another attack, Alexander stopped his arms in place with an elbow blow to the wrists.

"Even if I'm blinded, an experienced exorcist can sense such a flow of demonic power." Alexander said as he finally managed to open his eyes.

 _(Damn it! He's trained in unarmed fighting skills too!)_

Using his free arm, Alexander picked up his sword from the floor and slashed upwards. Aslatiel leaped back but gained a shallow cut on his chest.

"I have no time to play around, I'll end this quickly." As he said this, Alexander's sword began to vibrate at extremely high speeds, making it appear to be undulating like a snake.

 _('Rippling' again, huh?)_

Alexander rushed at Aslatiel at an incredible speed. 'Ripple' was a technique that he hadn't been able to counter before, so he was confident that as long as he didn't lower his guard, this would be enough to defeat the young Devil. But when their swords clashed…

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Flash Form – Death Butterfly's Flash Dance!** "

… It was him who received damage. Alexander felt the warm trickle of blood running down his shoulder, staining his white tunic. Meanwhile, Aslatiel was unharmed.

 _It can't be! My 'Rippling Sword' can't be blocked!_

Or so he thought, but each time he attacked with it, he only received more damage. He began to pant and feel dizzy from the blood loss, and started to become fearful of the crimson eyes gazing at him.

 _(How's a taste of my very own Absolute Blade Arts? You're the first one whom I have seriously tried them on…)_

Alexander tried once again to slash at Aslatiel's abdomen sideways, but he received a blow on his own abdomen. It was then that he noticed that it wasn't the silver-haired Devil's sword who had wounded him, but his own blade.

Death Butterfly's Flash Dance was achieved by creating an extremely faint field of demonic power around the body, allowing unsurpassed precision in movement, even when reacting to blows outside the field of vision. It was the ultimate form of counter devised by Aslatiel, and was a perfect way to deal with the 'Rippling Sword' who required a coating of holy power on Alexander's arm, therefore allowing much easier sensing.

 _(No matter how fast it is, a 'Ripple' requires a back and forth undulating movement. I simply have to aim for the moment where the sword is moving back towards your body and strike there. Soon, you'll find your own sword embedded in your flesh…)_

The priests looked in despair as the man whom they had pinned their hopes on lost increasingly more control of the fight. He had already abandoned the idea of using his 'Rippling Sword', but due to the wounds he had accumulated, it was only a matter of time before Alexander was cut down.

 _(It's over!)_

And with a final frontal attack from both combatants, Alexander's sword was broken in half by Est's silver-white blade.

The exorcist fell to the floor afterwards due to receiving a heavy slash to his torso in that same blow.

 _I… Underestimated him completely. I can't believe that there's such a Devil in Italy… It seems that I was poking at a hungry lion…_

He had been utterly defeated. Without his sword, he didn't stand a chance against Aslatiel. It was only a matter of time before his head flew. Holding his bleeding chest, Alexander looked down from the dark rubies gazing at him.

"I'm sorry, Aneue… Your…"

For a moment, he felt the Devil's blade touching his neck, but by the next second, the cold touch had left. Alexander looked up in surprise at the one he had thought to be his executioner.

"Run away, something more important has come up." Aslatiel said while looking in a completely different direction.

Alexander was outraged by this display. He gritted his teeth in anger at this insult.

"D-Don't fuck with me! You think I'll turn my back on a Devil!?"

"Go!"

Aslatiel's scream was enough to silence the young exorcist. His sapphire-blue eyes widened in absolute shock. Aslatiel looked at the downed brown-haired man again, this time in sheer anger.

"As long as you remain alive, there will always be another chance! Death is the end of everything, don't you understand!?" These last words were the ones who hit Alexander the hardest.

Aslatiel realized he had wasted too much time, so he decided to dash away towards his current objective and leave the injured exorcists behind.

Alexander remained silent for some seconds, until he reluctantly stood up and started to help the other injured priests run away with the help of the other still-able priests.

* * *

Aslatiel ran at full speed and leaped from tree to tree, using his wings to help him propel himself. He still hadn't let go of that aura he had felt, but he had to get to it before it reached the research facility.

 _(Could it be…? I have to make sure!)_

The aura felt closer by the second, until he finally could see its source. Aslatiel leaped forward with full force and slashed at the airborne body, but his sword was blocked by a pair of white and blue glowing wings. They came out of the back of a silver-haired boy with ice-blue eyes who looked a little younger than him.

He was reasonably surprised by Aslatiel's sudden strike, but kept his calm and simply landed on the ground. Aslatiel did the same.

"Get out of my way. I have no business with you." The boy with the glowing wings said intimidatingly, the scarf he wore moving due to the wind's action.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to kill you, but I'm still not going to let you go, White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer." Aslatiel was grinning manically from behind his face mask.

* * *

"C-Call more guards, quick!" A frightened priest yelled.

"We can't! Most of the combat able staff is dealing with the Devil outside-" The man's spine was then cleanly severed by the Kikuichimonji.

Lucina spun the Rosa Atra and pierced a priest's eye with the end of the shaft. She used the insides of the priest's skull as a jumping point and upon reaching the air she decapitated three in a single movement. Lucina and Soujirou, having dealt with the priests in that section, continued to run forward.

After Aslatiel had drawn the majority attention with his reckless forward charge, they had discreetly flown towards the emergency entrance located near the dome's roof. The hacking device took less than a minute to open it, and they got in easily.

What followed was a festival of carnage. As they slaughtered every priest who dared stand in their way, Lucina and Soujirou ran forward, knowing that Aslatiel wouldn't buy them that much time.

"According to that priest we interrogated, the test subjects should be nearby. Prepare yourself for more bloodshed, Soujirou-kun!"

"You don't need to tell me!"

They reached a room with a huge glass wall with children behind it, and many priests who were preparing what seemed to be a gas-releasing machine. They turned around and looked at Lucina and Soujirou with faces drowned in terror.

Some of them drew light swords and tried to fight back, but they were no match for the two Devils.

Soujirou almost received a blow from behind, but he responded by sticking the Kikuichimonji through the priest's sword hand, finally coming through the elbow. Soujirou then bent backwards and to the side, avoiding the slash coming from another priest and kicking the arm driving said slash. This caused the missed slash to cut the arm where the Kikuichimonji was stuck, letting Soujirou take hold of his sword again. Standing on his left hand, he took advantage of his low position to spin and slice off both priests' legs.

"At least you weren't 'disarmed'!" Lucina secretly cringed at Soujirou bad joke. He swiftly decapitated the two legless priests and ran after more.

Meanwhile, Lucina threw her scythe up in the air in response to the many priests running towards her. She slid forward, avoiding the light sword coming towards her and elbowed his throat, crushing it and sending him to the floor. She then responded to the man creeping up behind her by pushing the pommel of his sword with her palm, sending it into the air. She continued by sticking her fingers through the man's eyes and then jumping on his falling body.

Once she was up in the air, she took hold both of the Rosa Atra and the airborne light sword with her right and left hand respectively. As she fell down, a spinning blossom of death was unleashed upon the priests, leaving the room stained in huge quantities of red liquid. She then landed safely and threw away the light sword.

"That was kinda overkill, don't you think so, Lucina-san?" Soujirou asked with a slightly fearful smile.

"It doesn't matter. Now, let's release those children."

Lucina then walked toward the gigantic glass wall and placed her hand on it, making the children behind it crawl away in fear. She didn't pay mind to them and began to send a powerful and relentless pulse of demonic energy through the glass. This glass was magic resistant, but Lucina's constant energy release eventually overpowered it and it broke into pieces.

"Phew." Soujirou whistled care freely.

Lucina walked inside the now-open cell where the children were kept, the children in question scurrying away from her. However, she responded by making the Rosa Atra disappear and smiling warmly at them, her purple eye returning to its normal ice-blue color.

"Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you." Lucina said in a gentle voice.

Of course, the children were still a little suspicious, but kids that they were, her kind disposition coupled with the fact that she had discarded her weapon made Lucina all the more welcoming.

"We'll get you out of this place, you want to go outside, right?"

"Th-Those Fathers were going to 'dispose' of us, but you prevented it. Wh-Who are you, Onee-chan?" A particular girl asked. She seemed to be around eight years old and had considerably long hair of a stunning pale blue color held in a ponytail. Her eyes were of a deep amethyst color and the other kids were hiding behind her, as if she was the leader of the group.

"Someone who doesn't think promising children like you and your friends should be used and discarded for the ambitions of disgusting old men like those priests. In short, I'm your friend." This word caused the children's faces to brighten, being something that they didn't hear often.

Lucina then heard Soujirou's voice coming from some distance away.

"Lucina-san! You need to see this!"

She complied and walked over to where he was. They stood before a case of hard, magic resistant glass, but what took their attention was the thing they found inside. An ornate white sword with pale blue linings, blade and hilt in one single piece and with a shining carbuncle on its pommel.

"Murgleys…" The 'Holy Sword of the White Filter', Murgleys was right in front of Lucina's eyes.

"So, how will we take it away from here?"

Soujirou had a point. Due to the two of them being Devils, the merest contact with Murgleys would cause them severe damage. While Lucina pondered this, she felt someone tug at her suit. It was the blue-haired girl from earlier.

"U-Um, Onee-chan. I can carry Murgleys for you if you want. I was the only one found compatible with it at the end." The girl said shyly.

"I'm Lucina, what is your name?" Lucina asked in a friendly tone.

"I-It's Priscilla." The young girl said while blushing slightly.

"Very well, Priscilla. Are you sure you want to help us? You could just leave all the work to us and be done with it."

"Mh-mmm, I want to help you since you helped us. But…"

Lucina crouched a bit and got to Priscilla's eye level, showing her disposal to hear.

"My twin brother, Aiden, is being held in the experimentation room of the next section. It's my fault, just because I was compatible with Murgleys they think he too has the potential! Please help him, Onee-chan! He's a really good kid, everyone here will say the same! He… H-He…" Priscilla was beginning to cry, but stopped upon feeling a warm hand on her cheek. Lucina was smiling warmly at her.

"Take Murgleys and go with this Onii-san here. Don't worry, I'll rescue your brother and catch up with you in no time."

Priscilla remained silent at first, but eventually broke down in tears. Only that these tears weren't of sadness, but rather of joy.

"Th-Thank you, Lucina-oneechan… Th-Thank you very much!"

Lucina smiled at the crying Priscilla one last time and then stood up. She said to Soujirou as she summoned the Rosa Atra again.

"Take these kids and run away. There should be few enough enemies that you alone should suffice, Soujirou-kun. Are you clear?" Lucina asked as she pulled up her face mask.

"Yes, yes. Do what you need to do." He said in his usual carefree tone.

"Hmph." After confirming this, she dashed further into the facilities halls.

Soujirou stood there and broke the glass where Murgleys was being held with his sword, allowing Priscilla to pick it up. He then laughed to himself while leading the children to safety.

"Really, Lucina-san. You sure are good with kids." He thought out loud upon noticing how obedient the children had become.

* * *

 _Let's see. If it has the same structure as the previous facility, the experimentation room should be right about here…_

Lucina turned around a corner and entered a large room with bright white lighting. She looked around until a certain spot caught her attention. A silver sword with a black hilt with an X-shaped guard was hanging by a hook on the wall, completely immobile.

 _The sword of Lugh, 'Dark Wind' Fragarach. So this is the Demonic Sword Kuroka spoke about…_

She didn't spend a lot of time thinking about the sword, as she then saw a small figure strapped to an experiment table. She quickly ran towards it and became aware of the figure's features.

It was a young boy of the same age as Priscilla with messy, chin-length red hair. His surprised-looking violet eyes denoted his identity immediately, and Lucina undid his bindings.

"Wh-Who are you? What are you doing?" Lucina brought her face mask down before replying to the boy's questioning.

"I'm Lucina, your sister sent me to rescue you, Aiden-kun. You'll be fine!" Aiden could simply look at Lucina's bright smile in a daze.

This leisure didn't last for long, as upon feeling something coming at great speed from behind them, Lucina took the boy in her arms and leaped away. Just when they got away, the place where they had been standing was broken apart by a strong blow.

Lucina left the boy on the floor and stared in the direction the attack had come from. She began to feel a great amount of pain on her right arm and noticed a cut on it, which she held.

"How lucky! To think that one of the invading Devils would come right into the belly of the beast!"

"Another one of these guys?" Lucina grinned in mockery.

The priest in front of her was a rather bizarre-looking man, with blonde hair in a high ponytail and a face painted completely in white, except for the red markings under his eyes.

Lucina noticed Aiden trembling in fear beside her, and looked at the clownish priest who was merely grinning like a crazy man.

"Who are you? And why does this boy fear you so much?" Lucina spat venom-covered words.

"You may call me Yatch, but that doesn't matter to a useless girl like you. As for that boy, I don't understand myself! I've only shown him 'fun shows' up until now!"

From the boy's increasingly terrified reaction, Lucina could deduce what sort of 'shows' this priest conducted.

"So, a mad scientist torturer? How cliché." Her mockery had no effect on the clown-like priest.

"Call me whatever you want, but still, I've finished my research on Devils a long time ago. You're useless now, so I'll dispose of you!" The man began to laugh hysterically as he threw a large quantity of knives at Lucina.

She grabbed the Rosa Atra and rushed forward, avoiding the great quantity of knives and getting closer to the priest. Upon finally reaching him, she let loose a powerful swipe from her scythe…

 _Rest in pieces!_

… But the shaft was stopped in place by Yatch's bare hand. Before the surprise from this occurrence had fully washed away, Lucina received a powerful kick to her abdomen that sent her flying many meters.

As she finally landed on her feet, she held her pained stomach with her free hand.

"Ggh...!" Lucina grunted in pain.

"Even a human's kick can be painful, right? Then, how about this?" Yatch threw even more knives at her.

Lucina was weakened by the earlier blow, but by no means defeated. She began to avoid and block many of the knives with pinpoint accuracy, yet Yatch merely smiled.

"Impressive, but…"

Lucina felt the pain of cold blades digging into her back. These knives who had managed to find their way into her allowed in turn some of the knives whom she had planned on blocking or evading to stab her from the front.

"Gya!" Lucina screamed in pain from the blades stinging her flesh.

"Onee-san!" Aiden yelled in worry.

"Those are mine! You can't keep them!" The priest yelled as he pulled his hand backwards, and in response, the knives embedded into Lucina's body forcefully exited her skin and returned to his vicinity.

"Kuh…!" Lucina's knees buckled in pain, but she remained standing with a strong disposition.

 _So it's that… He has strings attached to those knives…_

"Tch…! Circus tricks won't help you against me!" Lucina yelled as she dashed forward again.

Yatch made a grin that seemed to split his face apart and began to move his left hand at a blinding speed, making the huge mass of knives with strings attached move as well. They attacked from every direction, but this time, Lucina managed to block or evade every single one of them.

 _As long as I know how they work, this is no problem for me!_

Once again, she managed to get near the priest, taking special care of the knives position and Yatch's free hand. But just a she began to slash, Lucina felt a wave of dizziness overcoming her and stopped her swing for a moment. However, this moment was enough.

Yatch swiftly took out a large gray object, and out of it came an extremely long and thick sectioned weapon with sharp steel edges. He didn't waste time and thrashed Lucina with it, sending her away a great distance and with even more cuts on her body.

 _D-Damn it! I only needed a little more! Why did I stop!?_

She landed roughly in front of a horrified Aiden, still holding onto the Rosa Atra but unable to get back on her feet. Yatch laughed manically at the fallen girl as he waved his weapons randomly.

"You really thought those knives by themselves were all!? Silly girl! The venom they carried may not be enough to kill a Devil, but it sure can give you some pain and sluggish movements! Hyahaha!"

Lucina remained sprawled on the floor face-down, dripping blood from many parts of her body. This man was terrifying, much more than she had thought. Desperately, she tried to think of a way to defeat him, but found none. In this silence, even Yatch's face became a frown momentarily.

"Very well, if you aren't going to continue struggling… How about lil' Aiden!" The clown-like priest threw many knives at the defenseless boy.

However, in spite of the excruciating pain and increasingly stronger paralysis, Lucina stood in front of him and started to block the knives. She managed to get a few, but most of them managed instead to pierce her flesh again. Gruesomely, Yatch pulled the knives out of her once more.

Saying that Lucina's body was bloody and battered would be an understatement, but nonetheless, even if her knees were trembling from fear and pain, she stood protectively in front of the boy without letting go of her scythe. The boy in question started to cry and looked at the mangled girl as if wanting to take away if even a bit of her pain.

"*sniff*… O-Onee-san… Wh-Why are you doing so much for me? You d-don't need get hurt so much for someone useless like me *sniff*… I-I only bring pain to everyone else… It would be better if I had just died during the experimentation *sniff*…"

Forcing her muscles to their utmost limits, Lucina turned her head a bit to the side and looked sideways at the boy. Inexplicably, she managed to smile sincerely.

"Y-Your sister cares for you a lot, and I promised her to bring you back… If you have a sister who loves you so much, I can't leave you to die… And specially… When you have a sister who loves you so much, don't go saying that it would be better if you died…" Aiden couldn't say anything in response to Lucina's words, but while he remained completely silent, he also stopped crying.

Just after that, the large sectioned weapon struck Lucina from the side and coiled around her, leaving her helpless and unable to escape.

"Kya!" She could feel the steel edges digging into her skin.

"Such an emotional speech… Don't go acting like a human, you damn brat!" For the first time, Yatch appeared to be genuinely angry.

"I'll discipline thoroughly… We'll have a lot of fun before you die!"

The coil around her began to tighten increasingly more, and Lucina could feel her bones beginning to break and her flesh being cut even more. Still, she didn't ever drop the Rosa Atra.

"G-Guh… Ah…!" For the first time in a long time, she started to shed tears of pain.

She was scared. She was completely terrified. But still, she couldn't let go of her weapon while that boy remained in danger. Momentarily, she saw a different boy in Aiden's place. This one had silver hair and ice-blue eyes.

 _V-Vali… I don't want to die…!_

Then, as if God, or rather the Devil, had heard her pleas, she was released from the weapon's tight coil and fell to the floor. She had almost no strength left, and could barely see what was happening. But still, her eyes widened in shock.

"Huh? Why did my weapon release?" Yatch looked at his weapon, but it was on the floor. He lifted up his right hand, but it had been cleanly cut off by something, only a bloody wound in its place.

"S-Stop it already *sniff*… Don't hurt Onee-san anymore!" In Aiden's hand was a silver sword with a distinctly shaped black hilt, and a ferocious jet-black wind revolved around him.

 _He's wielding Fragarach!_

Yatch grinned like a crazy man and began to yell, not paying attention to his missing right hand.

"Spectacular! Now I get why you weren't able to wield Murgleys! It's because Fragarach had chosen you as its master! This is great research material, come here!" The crazy priest then threw a huge amount of knives with strings attached to them.

"Stay away!" Aiden swung the sword in random movements, but this was enough.

Gigantic blades of black wind traveled towards Yatch at a blinding speed, effortlessly blowing away the countless knives and severing the strings attached to them. Upon reaching Yatch, the blades of wind cut his body many times, even slicing off his left leg in the process.

"S-Spectacular…" Yatch said while coughing blood.

Blood dripped from every part of the man's body, but he managed to stay up on his left arm and right leg. Lucina managed to somehow lift her upper body up and looked at Aiden with a tired expression.

"A-Aiden-kun… Finish him…"

"… I can't…" These words surprised everyone.

"B-But he put you and many other children through such horrible treatment, did he not!? I can't… Do more than this…" Lucina spoke despite the excruciating pain.

Aiden simply looked down with a dejected expression, the black wind still surrounding him.

"… I also thought about it. I wondered, if I killed this person, would the sad feelings go away…?" Aiden the fell on his knees and began to cry.

"But… That's not the case. I don't care *sniff*… About getting revenge or not… I was just sad *sniff*… And scared…"

Unknown to everyone else, Yatch right now was almost fuming with anger, despite his expressionless face. With his left hand, which hadn't been cut, he grabbed the sectioned weapons' hilt.

"I-I just want to be with Priscilla-neechan… Is that bad…?" The black wind finally receded as Aiden dropped Fragarach to the ground and brought both hands to his crying face.

"… Disgusting." Yatch said as he leaped forward with whatever strength he could muster in his remaining limbs.

Aiden was greatly surprised when he saw the priest jumping at him, perfectly capable of shredding him to pieces with the large weapon.

"So disg-" But he didn't manage to do so before being bisected by Lucina's jet-black scythe. Pushing her body to its utmost limit, she had dashed from the spot where she laid and slashed powerfully.

The upper half of the man's body, consisting of the base of his sternum and up, fell to the floor and started to leave behind a large pool of blood. The lower half did roughly the same.

Finally exhausting the last bit of strength she had left, Lucina got down on all fours and made the Rosa Atra disappear. She panted heavily, but this time she was convinced that it was finally over.

"F-Fuck…" Yatch's upper half began to spat his last words.

"… F-Fuck… You damn Devils, and the heretical boy… You're the ones who should die, not me… I-I still have to get revenge on that guy… H-He killed her… My sister… Little Leah… Ah, until then, I can't d..." Without managing to finish this sentence, Yatch slumped forward and died.

Lucina gritted her teeth, feeling intense hatred towards the now deceased priest, but finding herself incapable of getting rid of that tiny bit of sympathy.

Aiden cried even more, like a lost child. He remained like that, until he finally felt a warm hand gently caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Lucina smiling kindly at him.

"Let's get out of here, ok?"

"Y-Yeah." The boy replied as he wiped his tears and took Fragarach in his small hand.

* * *

They ran through the hallways, now free of guards, with loud and unrestrained steps. Suddenly, Lucina lost her footing and almost fell. With whatever strength an eight-year-old could muster, Aiden tried to help her.

"L-Lucina-oneesan! Are you ok? I-Is it the venom from earlier?"

Lucina laughed lightly at Aiden as if to reassure him.

"Don't worry about that, Aiden-kun. By increasing the frequency of my flow of demonic power, I can purge substances such as that measly venom in less than thirty seconds. I did just that a little earlier, but the blood loss has made me a little dizzy. It's nothing serious, though." Lucina's carefree words were completely unfitting with her current state.

Recognizing this, Aiden held Lucina's arm tightly. She was surprised by his determined face.

"I'll help you walk." He said with a nervous, yet strong voice.

Lucina was dumbfounded for a brief instant, but then smiled kindly.

"Alright, let's go. There's someone we have to meet outside."

After she said this, they resumed their trek.

* * *

Metallic sounds echoed throughout the dark forest. In a bloodthirsty dance, white and silver clashed again and again. Once more, Aslatiel and Vali broke off without being able to inflict a single injury on the other.

Vali placed his hands forward and created a great amount of magic circles, promptly beginning to shoot magic ranging from fire and lightning to destructive demonic power all at the same time. Aslatiel leaped from tree to tree to avoid the devastating onslaught of spells, but he was gradually losing his footing as more trees were destroyed. Swiftly, he changed Est's shape to her original longsword form and began to cut through the magic instead of dodging it.

When the spell bombarding stopped, Aslatiel landed on his feet again. He looked at Vali, who was now panting, with a serious expression.

 _(To control so many offensive spells and have the magic reserves to use them like this is remarkable, Lucy's brother is really something else. I'll try a different approach…)_

Aslatiel pulled back his hand for a second and then thrust it upwards. A huge, formless reddish black blob was launched towards the sky. He instinctively jumped back upon seeing a white streak in the dark, barely avoiding a touch from Vali.

"Tch!" The younger boy clicked his tongue in frustration.

 _(That was close. I wouldn't want to be touched by the host of the Albion Gwiber…)_

Closing his eyes in concentration, Aslatiel brought his hand down. As if it was a raincloud, countless reddish black pellets began to fall from the blob in the sky. Vali flew to the side at great speed, but on the movement of Aslatiel's hand, the pellets tracked him like missiles.

No matter in which direction Vali soared, the Power of Destruction pellets would follow him until eventually, they reached his body. A large explosion was created in midair, making the air rage and the surroundings tremble.

Aslatiel placed his hands on his knees and began to pant.

 _(Damn, I still can only move those pellets all in the same direction. This is nowhere near Sirzechs-sama's level…)_

While he thought this, a slim form exited the smoke cloud in the sky and arrived a few meters before Aslatiel. Vali's body was severely bruised and his clothes were torn in some places, but he seemed to be mostly unscathed.

"I see. You successfully defended against my Power of Destruction with a barrier, but failed to avoid the following explosion." Aslatiel smirked from behind his face mask.

"What the hell do you want? I don't even know you, so get out of my way!" Vali's yelled fierily.

Placing his hand on the ground, another magic circle appeared. Without a moment to spare, huge stalagmites made of ice sprouted out of the ground between Vali and Aslatiel. The latter moved to the side to avoid them, but another one came out of the spot to where he moved. Barely managing to evade a lethal hit, Aslatiel received a relatively deep gash on his neck.

 _(That hurts…)_

Momentarily sticking Est on the ground and using her as base point, Aslatiel launched a large reddish black blob at Vali, with the blue-eyed boy countering with lightning magic of even greater intensity than last time. Aslatiel fell to the side and landed on his feet, taking Est out of the ground and beginning to run to the side.

With Vali doing the same, a destructive exchange of red and silver demonic power began to blow away parts of the forest. This clash of energy proved to be roughly equal. Upon noticing the stalemate, Aslatiel and Vali stood in front of each other again.

"It's true that I know nothing about you, but a friend of mine cares deeply for you." Aslatiel recovered his serious manner of speech.

"What do you-"

"And speaking of which, it seems that she's arrived."

Vali turned to the side, and of the two people he saw, one caught his undivided attention. It was a girl with long blonde hair and the same ice-blue eyes as him, dressed in black suit similar to Aslatiel's, except hers was considerably torn and stained with blood.

"L-Lucina…!" Vali's shock was clearly apparent.

"Where did you wander off to? Idiot." Lucina's words were meant to carry anger, but they only sounded sad.

Vali then turned his face towards Aslatiel. His blue eyes flared in rage.

"What did you do to her!?"

Vali charged forward at a remarkable speed, but due to anger clouding his perception, Aslatiel easily countered with a knee to the stomach. Vali went backwards to the floor and Lucina glared at Aslatiel. He paid no mind to her.

"I only granted her very own wish, no need to lash out like a cornered fox. You should know how your grandfather is, right? It's no wonder she wanted to run away just like you did." Aslatiel's merciless words intimidated Aiden, who his behind Lucina.

"Grgh…" Vali held his stomach and stood up again.

"I recommend that you go back with your friends. They looked pretty worried about you and…" Aslatiel pointed at the sword in Aiden's hand.

"… It seems that we got what you wanted first." He said in a slightly mocking tone.

 _(By your actions and hurry to get in the facility, I guess you were trying to steal Murgleys and the Demonic Sword…)_

Aslatiel's deduction appeared to be correct, judging by Vali calming down upon seeing Fragarach out of his reach.

"Tsk. It seems I went here for nothing."

After saying this and glancing at Lucina one last time, Vali flew up and disappeared into the night sky. Lucina herself looked at his figure until it was out of sight, and then looked down with misty eyes. Aslatiel walked over and looked at her with an extremely worried expression.

"How did you get so mangled up?"

"It doesn't matter now, this boy and I managed to defeat the person who left me like this. It's just…"

Aslatiel remained silent, waiting for Lucina to finish.

"… He has grown a bit…" She said while holding back warm tears.

Knowing that this sadness was out of his reach, Aslatiel started to walk to where he felt Soujirou's presence and merely motioned Lucina to follow him. She complied.

* * *

"So 'Dark Wind' Fragarach was the Demonic Sword those bastards were withholding, and along with Murgleys, it looks like we hit the jackpot." Aslatiel said to the sitting Lucina and Soujirou while sitting himself.

 _('Holy Sword of the White Filter' Murgleys. Bright white flames said to be the opposite to Storm Bringer's black lightning…)_

While Lucina's suit was still damaged, her wounds had been healed by a single vial of Phoenix Tears they had procured a month ago. After the business with Vali had been dealt with, Aslatiel, Lucina and Aiden had reunited with Soujirou and the rest of the children. Aiden had walked towards them and had a tearful reunion with Priscilla.

After this, the three Devils finally had a moment to speak seriously.

"So, are we done?" Soujirou asked. All of them had now taken down their masks.

"Yeah. Some exorcists escaped from me a little earlier, so they will bring back up here soon. We should get out of here." Aslatiel of course wouldn't reveal that he basically let them go. It wasn't that he thought they would berate him, but rather that he couldn't forgive his own act of weakness.

They were soon interrupted by some small steps. Aiden and Priscilla had walked over and remained silent, but it was apparent that they wanted to say something.

"What's wrong?" Lucina asked them with a smile.

"O-Onee-chan… We want to stay with you…"

Everyone was flabbergasted by this, especially Lucina.

"What? Why? I already told you and the other children that some people will come to pick you up soon, no matter how far you run away from here!"

By this, she meant some arrangements they had made with Cristina, where some of her contacts had agreed to take care of these talented children for a small fee, which Aslatiel had generously paid, allowing a full barrage of teasing by Soujirou. The men charged with taking care them should arrive and rescue the children before the Church's reinforcements arrived…

"We have nowhere else to go… So rather than going with those men you told us about, Aiden and me would rather stay with you." Priscilla bravely endured the tears swelling up in her eyes. Lucina didn't know how to respond.

"I-I see. But still! You can still live relatively peaceful lives after this! Don't want to-" She was interrupted by Aiden.

"I heard from the other children about what you did… If Lucina-oneesan hadn't been here, we would've all… Died. For my sake, you endured brutal injuries at the hands of Father Yatch. Even if it's only a little what we can do, I… I want to pay back your kindness!" Aiden's scared, yet determined voice left everyone silent for several seconds.

Finally, Aslatiel spoke up.

"Lucina told me you can wield Fragarach. Is that true?"

"Huh? Y-Yes, but I still lack practice… I don't know if I'll be very useful…" Being suddenly addressed by the person with the strongest presence, Aiden couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"If you can use the black wind, that's good. What about you? Priscilla was your name, wasn't it? Can you wield Murgleys?" Aslatiel addressed the girl with the pale blue ponytail.

"Yes." She was considerably more confident than her brother.

Closing her eyes, she tightened her grip on the white sword's hilt. A second later, bright white flames which caused Aslatiel's, Lucina's and Soujirou's skin to itch swelled ferociously around the blade. They then receded as Priscilla relaxed.

 _(Remarkable. Now, all that's left is…)_

"Very well. You say that you want to stay with Lucina, do you know what we are?" Aslatiel asked somberly of the two children.

Aiden and Priscilla became slightly fearful, but they stood strongly. Priscilla answered.

"Yes, you are a Devil and Onee-chan is the 'Queen' of your peerage…" Common knowledge about Devils, as well as the heretical 'Evil Piece' system had been taught to them at the facility.

"Then, are you aware of what I'll have you do if you want to stay with us, right? I'll also need you to tell me your last name." Perfectly knowing what he meant, Lucina turned to Aslatiel with a frantic look on her face.

"Don't worry. This plan was all my doing, so technically I also rescued them. From here on, I will protect them with all my power." Not only Lucina, but even Soujirou and the twins were surprised by these words. The blonde-haired girl looked away, seemingly in acceptance.

"Yes. We understand and we accept, Onii-chan. Our last name is Gallagher, though I don't see how it matters."

"I-If you are Lucina-oneesan's friend, I don't think you are a bad person. I-I also agree… After all, I need more power to help Lucina-oneesan."

After hearing the twins' replies, Aslatiel sighed with a smile. He then looked at Lucina without losing said smile.

"Could you check out their 'requirements'? I don't want to embarrass myself like that time with Soujirou." The three Devils laughed in unison like innocent children.

On the request, Lucina closed her eyes and began to sense Aiden's and Priscilla's aura. She also released some of her demonic power in the process.

"They require a value of four pieces each, just barely not more. What will you do?" Lucina asked.

Aslatiel in response conjured up the small, black ivory case. He took out the other pieces and showed the eight 'Pawns' to Aiden and Priscilla. They looked in childish interest at them.

"Both of you, take four. Don't worry, I won't cause any harm to you ever. And as long as you live by me I will protect you two, I promise." Aslatiel's determined words surprised the twins immensely, and they complied in taking the pieces.

Then, Aslatiel returned the pieces to the ivory case, made it disappear and stood up. Red aura with black strands started to revolve around him as he chanted.

" **I, Aslatiel Bael, hereby order you, Aiden and Priscilla Gallagher. Allow your souls to be bound to my own, and become my servant Devils. You shall become my brave 'Pawns', and rejoice in your new lives!** "

The red aura enveloped Aiden and Priscilla, and they felt the Chess pieces merging with their bodies. The increase in energy felt very unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. Then, involuntarily, black bat wings appeared on their backs.

"It is done." Aslatiel said with a slightly tired expression.

"Wow, so cool!" Aiden said as he looked at his new wings. Priscilla sweat-dropped at him.

"Now then, let's go. We'll celebrate your arrival to the family." Aslatiel's smile filled the twins with confidence.

The three senior Devils began to walk back home, while their new juniors followed. However, Aiden tripped on a twig and fell. He got on all fours and started to rub his hurt forehead. Just as he was beginning to cry, he saw a welcoming hand before him.

"If you are tripping over twigs, you'll have a hard time with us. Let me help you." Lucina's smile made Aiden forget all pain.

He took her hand, and they began to walk home.


	29. Chapter 28

**Past Life.8 Monster.**

* * *

The metallic clash of blades reverberated through the bright day. Holding the steel blade with both hands, Aslatiel dashed forward and slashed sideways. At an invisible speed, Soujirou vanished and reappeared behind Aslatiel, thrusting towards his back with a similar steel blade. Without looking back, Aslatiel passed his blade overhead and deflected Soujirou's thrust. The black-haired boy eliminated the opening by kicking the flat of Aslatiel's blade, leaping back.

Aslatiel followed after him at great speed and made a spinning slash, which Soujirou blocked. However, Aslatiel continued the motion with greater force and finished the spin with a kick to Soujirou's elbow, making him drop his blade in pain. Aslatiel continued with a powerful fist to Soujirou's abdomen that caused him to fall backwards on his bottom. The shiny blade was thrust before his neck and the match was decided.

"With this, it's sixty-two wins for me." Aslatiel smirked arrogantly.

"Geez, it's only thirty-eight for me. I have to take my level up." Soujirou said with a relaxed sigh.

Aslatiel took Soujirou's blade and placed them on the ground. Being created by Aslatiel's molecular manipulation, they swiftly dissipated. Aslatiel offered his hand to Soujirou, who took it and got up. They then walked over to a fallen trunk and sat on it as if was a bench.

"I wonder when these practice matches became so common. This is the hundredth one."

"And in all of this time, you still use that orthodox sword style. Haven't you learned already that it is a terrible match against me?" Aslatiel lectured with a deadpan look.

"What can I say? I can't fight like you, Aslatiel-san. You use all of your body and environment as if it was imprinted on you, but I just can't do that.

After these words, both boys fell silent and merely listened to the sounds of nature. They were currently in a clearing, but the forest around them was very abundant, so the sounds of animals and water running down a river could be easily heard. Finally, Soujirou broke the silence.

"Aslatiel-san, we've been travelling together for two years, but I don't really know anything about you. Would you mind telling me a bit about your past?"

"Fu, what can you deduce by yourself?" The silver-haired Devil asked playfully.

"You have an Evil Piece set, so you must be a noble Devil. However, due to the fact that you are able to run free in the human world, you probably no longer have ties to your family. That much I can say." Soujirou replied, surprisingly, without smiling.

Aslatiel himself, continued smiling. Finally, looking at the trees, he complied and began to speak.

"The circumstances around my early childhood are pretty much the same as you would expect of a noble Devil. My parents' marriage was arranged, but thankfully, they had actually loved each other since their teenage years, only that neither of them could say it to the other until the union was confirmed. It's so funny, don't you think? To spend time with the one you love since being thirteen until you turn twenty and never confess! They were such cowards." Soujirou could notice a deep sadness in Aslatiel's voice, which he tried to cover with cheerful words.

"My mother gave birth to me, and one year later, to my sister. She was kind of a tomboy, but she also took care of her appearance and speech in order to appear lady-like. Around the time I turned six, both of us begun our sword training. We were very close to a certain cousin of mine during that time, she was a lot like my sister, very adventurous and reckless. In our group, there was also a serious girl who kept us in check and a sweet girl who always tried to act tough, but was the kindest on the inside. The five of us would spend entire days playing together, exploring places our families told us not to go, sleeping in each other's rooms behind our parents' backs. Those days were definitely my happiest."

Aslatiel then felt silent for several seconds, enough that Soujirou was perplexed.

"So? What happened next? How did your life change to what it is now?"

Aslatiel made another sad smile which left the incredibly carefree Soujirou speechless.

"You'll have to ask Lucy for that. There are things I myself would rather not talk about, and besides…"

"Hm?" Soujirou urged him to continue.

Aslatiel sighed and looked down with a guilty expression. He clenched the hand over his lap.

"Sometimes, I feel as if I'm forgetting something… Or rather someone. Someone important to me, enough to persist in some way even if I've forgotten everything. I know that that someone exists, so I believe it would be disrespectful to leave that person out of my history." He finished the sentence without smiling, the guilty look still present on his crimson eyes.

"Anyway, that's enough about me. What about you, Soujirou? It's basic 'give-and-take', right?" Aslatiel said with a cheerful tone.

"… Fufu, do you want to know about anything specifically?"

"Hm. If there's something I'm particularly curious about, why do you smile all the time? I can tell it's fake most of the time." Aslatiel's tone became serious.

Soujirou made a troubled smile and took of his eyepatch, revealing the scar running down from his forehead to his cheek.

"My father was the rich owner of a certain farm near Kyoto, and out of an affair he had with a prostitute, I was conceived. Kaa-chan died while giving birth to me, and Tou-chan was killed under at-the-time mysterious circumstances when I was two years old, so I was left in the care of his younger brother, my uncle, and some other relatives." In spite of Soujirou's smile, clear anger could be felt in his voice.

"I can't remember anything from my earliest childhood, but from that moment on, I'm sure my life circumstances changed for the worse. Since they were also farmers, they had a lot of manual labor to do, so they left it all to me. If I complained, they'd beat me. If I did it the wrong way, they'd beat me. If I was late for the next task, they'd beat me. Even if I did everything just the way they'd ask, which I learned to do around five years of age, they'd beat me under the justification of me being the ungrateful son of a whore. I guess they at least had half a point, they were feeding me three times a day and gave me a place to sleep as long as I worked well, even if it was just a shack."

Aslatiel was flabbergasted, again reminded of the way a person's life could change upside-down without them being able to do anything about it. Soujirou didn't mind Aslatiel's surprise, and continued with the story.

"My smile is something weird, I guess. When they first started to pick on me or treat me like that, I'd get mad or cry. But if I did that, they would only get angrier and beat me up even harder. There was one time when I really thought I would die. But if I was patient and kept smiling, they'd give up and go away, and I wouldn't get hurt anymore. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how scared I was, if I just kept smiling…" Soujirou could feel his eyes moisten from recalling those experiences.

Aslatiel's eyes flared in anger, and he clenched his hand into a fist until the palm started to bleed.

"It was when I was seven years old that I met Yuki. I hadn't met anyone my age before, much less a girl, so I thought of her as the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. Yuki was severely injured from dealing with a group of Youma before, so she tried to kill me out of paranoia. She only stopped upon seeing my smile. I suppose it was a natural reaction, someone is about to get killed, and all they do is smile? Talk about strangeness."

Soujirou fell silent for some seconds. It was clear that it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to talk, but after taking a breath, he continued.

"I helped Yuki fix her wounds, and told her about my living conditions. She got angry about it, but knowing how much trouble it would cause to her family if she threatened a somewhat humble group of farmers, she merely lent me a wakizashi and told me to use it if they ever tried to abuse me again. I refused at first, of course. I mean, it was so painful just getting beat up, getting cut with a sword must be hell, right? Still, I kept that wakizashi hidden in my clothes and returned to the house. They beat me up again that time for being late, and it was a particularly nasty one. My uncle was so drunk that time, so I think that's why he blurted it out…" Soujirou's smile became wider, as if trying to repress a stream of emotions.

"He finally revealed the truth. All along, he had been the one who had killed Tou-chan in order to get his land. Due to Tou-chan being the eldest son, his parents had given him the largest and most fertile piece of land, further fueling my uncle's already existing envy towards his older brother. Therefore, he drugged Tou-chan, and then disemboweled with a dagger. This was on the countryside, so there was no easy way to contact police with good equipment to test this crime, so my uncle got away with it."

Finally, Soujirou's smile disappeared, and his true emotions were reflected on his handsome face. Pure, uninhibited hatred.

"I snapped at that moment. Using the wakizashi Yuki had given me, I mindlessly beheaded my uncle. I didn't spare my other relatives either, all of my pent-up anger due to years of abuse by them was released as I slaughtered them like animals. By the end of the night, I was the only one left. I still remember the blood on the floor and walls… I could only smile to bottle up the guilt of murdering my own family. Still, I can't deny that I felt a disgusting pleasure creeping up inside me"

Finally, Soujirou relaxed as if to finish the story.

"When I exited the house, Yuki was there, and she knew what I had done. She asked me if I wanted to go with her, and I complied. Shishou and Yuki adopted me as if I were their own family, with Shishou training me in actual kenjutsu. I lived happily like that for a while, until Yuki disappeared and you guys came along. Then, you have me here." Once again, he had the fake smile on his face.

Aslatiel remained silent for a moment, but then did something unexpected. He flicked Soujirou's forehead, leaving a small red bruise on it.

"Ouch! Wh-Why did you do that?" He asked with an expression of childish confusion.

"You're talking about such depressing stuff with a melancholic expression, it gives me goosebumps. No one wants to see you break the mold, so go back to the usual act." Aslatiel said with a comically angry expression.

Soujirou was left speechless by this, but then, without him being able to do anything about it, his face began to contort. Aslatiel's did the same, smirks appearing on both boy's faces.

Soon after that, they cracked up in amusement. Like pure children, they laughed innocently. Nothing else mattered, they just enjoyed the moment in incomprehensible fun. Deep down, they wished moments like these could last forever.

* * *

Deep within the forest, Lucina sat with Aiden at her side, his shaggy red hair moving by the wind's action. Instead of the white uniform used during his time as a test subject, he was now dressed in a dark gray hoodie over a red T-shirt, burgundy shorts and black sneakers with long socks wrinkled down. Fragarach sheathed on his back, his eyes began to close from time to time in tiredness.

"Aiden-kun, if you're feeling tired you can go back to the camp." Lucina said worriedly.

"I-I'm fine! I want to help Priscilla-neechan and you." He replied with childish determination.

 _He really is a cute kid… He shouldn't be risking his life here with us…_

Lucina thought this with a sad smile. Their attention was then drawn to a nearby tree upon hearing a loud voice.

"Lucy-oneechan! I found some good fruit here!" Priscilla yelled happily from the top of a tree.

"Oh, that is great Priscilla. Could I take a look at it?" Lucina said with a smile.

Upon hearing this, Priscilla jumped down from the tree without difficulty, an impossible feat for a regular girl of her age. She still had her pale blue hair in a ponytail, but was now wearing a white dress with a mini skirt and black lines, adorned with a violet ribbon at the front. She also had light brown boots and black thigh highs.

"Here! Here!" She said energetically as she handed the fruit. Murgleys was on a sheath at her waist.

"Wow. Green apples have always been my favorites, and these look pretty good. If we get some ingredients on the next city, Aslatiel should be able to make a pretty good apple pie. What do you say?" Lucina asked the twins.

"Yes!" They exclaimed happily.

Lucina smiled as well, but stopped upon feeling an abnormal pressure nearby. Taking both twins in her arms, she moved away and managed to avoid a large tree trunk coming their way at high speed.

"Wh-What was that?" Aiden asked frantically as Lucina placed him and Priscilla on the ground.

"Nothing too special. Leave this to me."

Lucina created a magic circle in her hand and shot powerful fire magic at a seemingly random place. But it wasn't so random, as she forced the appearance of a slender figure dressed in a black cloak. By its figure, it was maybe a male.

 _To dodge my magic… This person is somewhat good…_

The person in the black cloak dashed towards Lucina, but she could see the movements perfectly. A jab from the right hand was cleanly deflected, and the blonde countered by sweeping forward and to the left with her leg. The cloaked man lost his balance, but managed to counter Lucina's kick with one of his own.

Both combatants leaped away, and Lucina started to charge a multitude of magic circles. Red-hot flames were shot at a great speed, forcing the mysterious assailant to run to the side. Lucina moved her left hand to the side and out of the ground sprouted a large spike made out of compacted earth.

Proving once again his remarkable physical ability, the cloaked man managed to jump to the side, but losing his cloak as it was pierced by the spike. The person was revealed to be a handsome young man in his late teens, dressed in a form-fitting black leather suit, with bluish gray hair reaching his neck and red eyes of a lighter shade than Aslatiel's.

As he stepped on the ground, a gigantic magic circle appeared under him. The man was visibly surprised as his feet were held in place by compacted earth.

"Perfect!" Lucina shouted as she brought her hands together, making the magic circle glow even more.

After this happened, a huge pillar of fire was created in the magic circle, staining the forest in an orange color. Out of the huge amount of smoke that was created, the young man escaped with only slight burns on his suit, but this wouldn't be for long.

Behind him, Lucina appeared and landed a clean kick on the man's side, sending him flying until he finally crashed face-up on the ground. He was unable to stand up as Lucina sat on top of him without a moment to waste, locking his arms in place with her knees and pointing at his neck with a recently summoned Rosa Atra.

"Now, will you tell me what business does a vampire have with us?" Lucina said menacingly.

"Seeing as you have me in this position, I'd say I have no choice in the matter. But are you sure you're ok with this, milady?" The young man who was now revealed to be a vampire asked with a frivolous, yet seductive smile.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucina asked aggressively.

"Well, your position on top of my body is, err…" The vampire purposely stammered through his words.

Lucina finally understood, and her face became gradually reddened as she failed to muster further words. In this position, it looked like she was straddling the man under her for… Nightly activities.

"I mean, I'm flattered and all, but…"

"K-Kyaaah!" She screamed cutely as she frantically fell backwards off of the man.

It was then that Lucina noticed his features more thoroughly. The vampire was indeed quite attractive, and due to his older age he had a manly aura around him that Aslatiel and Soujirou lacked. All in all, he was incredibly appealing for a girl going through puberty like Lucina.

"You finished checking me out? You look like a modest young lady, but you are quite shameless yourself." The vampire mocked the girl who had been his adversary just a minute ago without a care in the world.

"Y-Youu…!" Lucina began fuming in anger.

Suddenly, the vampire jumped back in response to a silver-white streak. Aslatiel, whose attention had probably been drawn by Lucina's magic trap, was now standing in front of her and was pointing the Demon Slayer at the vampire.

"Are you ok, Lucina-san?" Soujirou offered her his hand with a smile.

"Onee-chan!" Priscilla and Aiden were also running towards her.

Lucina took Soujirou's extended hand and stood up. She then proceeded along with the rest to watch Aslatiel and the vampire's face off.

"Speak, bloodsucker. I am aware that this is Romania, but your territories are still far away." Aslatiel's anger did nothing to intimidate the vampire.

"Oh well, your friend over there did beat me, so I guess…" He then seemed to notice something surprising.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Aslatiel asked irritatingly.

"Brilliant silver hair, and red eyes deeper than ours… It really is you!" The gray-haired vampire exclaimed with a big smile.

He then did something unexpected. He walked towards Aslatiel… And knelt before him.

"Pardon my rudeness, Silver Wolf. My name is Rumen Belmont, captain of the Third Unit of the Tepes Faction's special ops. I come in the name of the Tepes Faction to ask for your assistance in our current crisis." The vampire now known to be called 'Rumen' lifted his now-serious face after saying this.

"… Excuse me?"

* * *

"I'm deeply grateful for your willingness to hear my story." Rumen said with a slight bow.

They were now sitting in makeshift chairs in the camp were Aslatiel and co. had stayed last night. As a matter of fact, a captain of an undercover strike unit of the vampires' Tepes Faction could have very useful information, so Aslatiel had decided to hear what Rumen had to say before making a decision. Aiden and Prisicilla had obediently complied with this course of action, but Lucina and Soujirou were still wary of the vampire agent.

"Don't think that I've forgotten how you attacked my servants, so you'd better have a good explanation. Go on." Aslatiel urged him sternly.

"Very well. Recently, we have discovered that a certain amount of vampire nobles of both Factions have broken away and formed a group they call the Nosferatu. This is considered an act of high treason, so I was sent to investigate them and look for their base of operations, if they have one. By bad luck, I thought of you as Nosferatu troops and acted preemptively. Nevertheless, I apologize." Rumen's voice sounded honest, at least.

Aslatiel remained quiet for a while, thinking of the circumstances. He then spoke again without sounding any less intimidating.

"You asked for my help. Is it help in fighting this 'Nosferatu' organization?"

"Yes. Truth be told, even we special agents are no match for the combined forces of so many nobles, and our own nobles are too important to risk their safety. We have heard of your exploits, Silver Wolf, so I'm confident that I won't be punished too severely for bringing you to the nobles. Money is no problem; so will you lend us your assistance?" Rumen requested humbly.

 _(This guy talks way too much for the time we've been talking, and I doubt those racist munchers will treat a Devil too kindly. Then again, they sure have deep pockets, and we could use the money so…)_

"Take us to the Tepes' castle, I want to talk out this issue with my contractor. But keep in mind that you're outnumbered, one weird move and you'll start thinking of a stake through your chest as mere acupuncture." Aslatiel declared with an arrogant grin.

Rumen looked surprised at first, but then chuckled.

"How could I, milord? I wouldn't do anything to tarnish the name of the great house of Tepes, you have my word." Aslatiel laughed at Rumen's courtesy.

"I guess I'll trust you a bit for now. Just one more thing…"

"What is it?"

Aslatiel's grin then became more somber and evil-looking.

"You're not what those nobles would call a 'real' vampire, right?"

Rumen returned the smile with absolute confidence.

"You're correct. I am a former human who was turned into a vampire when on the brink of death. How did you know? If you don't mind me asking."

Aslatiel merely pointed near the spot where Rumen was sitting, with even his peerage looking there.

"You have a shadow, and while you're indeed pale, you're not the same as those corpse-like bastards." The silver-haired Devil replied knowledgeably.

"I see. I sure do wonder how you know so much about us vampires, but I'll leave that for another time. Follow me." Rumen said as he stood up and started to walk away.

Everyone followed after him with wariness on their faces, but Lucina found her gaze unconsciously, yet noticeably drawn towards a certain spot of Rumen's body. With a slight blush on her cheeks, she looked away.

 _Wh-Why? Why was I looking at that man's bottom?_

Witnessing this, Aslatiel couldn't help clicking his tongue. Not really knowing why he was so angry, he silently walked behind Lucina… And kicked her butt.

"Iyaaah!" More from being startled than from being hurt, Lucina shrieked. Even so, the kick had been quite painful.

"H-Hey! Why did you do that!?" Lucina rubbed her hurt buttocks with a face red from anger and embarrassment.

"Stop looking at that man's ass, you damn perv. Have more dignity."

After spitting these words, Aslatiel walked forward without looking at her. Unable to understand this reaction, Lucina could simply respond with anger.

"Wh-What's the big idea!? You idiot!"

Naturally, Aslatiel and Lucina didn't speak much during the rest of the walk.

* * *

Upon merely walking a few minutes, the group was gradually covered by a deep fog. Aiden and Prisicilla became nervous, but were promptly reassured Lucina and kept on walking. Eventually, they reached the territory of the Tepes vampires, marked by the multitude of Victorian-looking house and castles.

 _(I wonder if that fog barrier works on reverse too. If it does, it will be troublesome if we need to escape…)_

"You damn munchers are so pretentious it makes even me sick." Aslatiel voiced out without a care in the world.

"Haha, maybe we are." But Rumen replied without a shred of anger.

* * *

They arrived at a castle that dwarfed any structure nearby, with gray bricks that still managed to look clean. This was the castle of the Tepes main family.

"I sure do hope vampires won't come swooping down on us." Soujirou laughed leisurely.

"Yeah, swooping is bad." Aslatiel said in a more somber way.

Rumen looked behind at them with closed eyes and an imperturbable smile on his face.

"Don't worry. Even if humans-turned-vampires are normally hated, at least my master is quite fond of me. He won't let anything happen to you all before I'm done explaining the situation."

Still wary, Aslatiel and his peerage followed Rumen into the castle.

* * *

It was remarkably dark, as would be expected of a vampire's residence. The castle was also so big and full of rooms and turns that Aslatiel wondered how someone could live comfortably there. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a certain door.

"A certain quantity of nobles will be in here, so I recommend you stay quiet until I smooth things over." Rumen requested

"Fair enough." Aslatiel replied.

Rumen opened the door and they entered the room. It was a large meeting room with golden chandeliers on the ceiling, pure white walls and a silver round table. Around this table around five males sat and discussed some things, but their attention was attracted by the unexpected visitors. While of varying ages, all of these men cast no shadow, had red eyes and were as pale as corpses.

"Rumen! What's the meaning of this!? Have you really desecrated the territory of the Tepes vampires by bringing these outsiders!?" A vampire who seemed to be in his mid-thirties yelled angrily.

"I understand that a filthy human like you can't hope to understand the importance of our territory even after ten years, but you had better have a good explanation for this." The eldest of these five nobles, apparently in his sixties, said with a calmer voice.

The oother two men also joined the ruckus, but all four of them were silenced by merely a wave from the fifth one. This one was a young man in his early twenties, with blonde hair and a delicate face like that of a doll.

"Lord Marius, what do you think you're doing?" The eldest man asked with a reproachful look.

"Calm down, Lord Sebastian. I merely would like to listen to Rumen's explanation before making my judgment."

 _(Who is this? The prince of the munchers?)_

Without any hesitation, Rumen knelt down and faced the floor.

"Pardon my impertinence, Marius-sama, but I thought it would prove useful to buy the help from these outsiders in the matter concerning the Nosferatu. This boy is the Devil with silver hair and red eyes whom we have heard so much about."

"My name is Aslatiel. Stop calling me things like 'silver hair' so disrespectfully."

Once again, the nobles' fury was ignited.

"What did you say!?"

"And you brought that person here?"

However, a mere wave from Marius' hand was enough to quell their anger.

 _(To be able to deal so easily with those stuck-up nobles… This guy must be from the actual Tepes family…)_

"Devil-kun, are you actually willing to help us?" Behind his nice façade, it was clear that Marius hid a cunning and ruthless mind. It didn't require a psychologist to figure this out.

"This would basically be mercenary work, right? This is within our field of expertise, so as long as the pay is enough, we'll take care of it." Aslatiel replied with confidence, not intimidated in the least by the glares of the other vampire nobles.

Marius smirked in response, his red eyes narrowing.

"Just money, and nothing else getting in between. I like you, Aslatiel. Should we speak business?"

"Very well, Marius Tepes. I look forward to working with you-" Aslatiel was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door behind them.

From it appeared the figure of a young girl dressed in a violet Victorian dress. She had clear platinum blonde hair tied in two buns that ended in tails reaching her shoulders, with pink tips. She also had large red eyes of a lighter shade than Aslatiel's. She also lacked a shadow and had an unnaturally pale skin color.

"Marius-niisama, what's happening?" The girl asked with a quiet voice.

"Wilhelmina, I told you to wait in your room. I have visitors."

 _(Wilhelmina? This guy's little sister?)_

He tried not to think anything of it, but a moment was reached when the girl's 'Jii' gaze was too uncomfortable for Aslatiel.

"Um, do you need something?"

"How old are you?" She asked without a shred of shyness.

"Uh, I'm thirteen." Aslatiel replied awkwardly.

"One year older than me… This setting is perfect for an interracial senpai route. The dark-haired one is also not half bad."

 _(What the hell?)_

Losing his calm for the first time, Rumen hurriedly walked towards Wilhelmina and started to gently push her.

"Lady Wilhelmina, you really should listen to your esteemed brother. Companions of Aslatiel-dono, you can also follow me to the guest rooms. I'm sure you're tired, so we'll let you sleep in the castle until you finish dealing with the Nosferatu."

If it wasn't for the extremely obnoxious pride of these vampire nobles, they would have never taken such an offer. But since they had their allies' flaws on their side, they could comply with this to a certain extent, so everyone except for Aslatiel followed Rumen.

"Very well, now that that's over, should we talk out the specifics of the job someplace quieter?" Marius was apparently being mindful of the other nobles in the room.

"Alright." Aslatiel accepted.

* * *

Aslatiel entered the room that had been prepared for him at around 2 a.m. Thanks to the conversation with Marius Tepes, apart from settling on a pretty good price for the job, he had also gotten some insight into his employer. Long story short, he wasn't someone he would like to associate with again.

 _(I'm still not really comfortable with sleeping in a vampire castle, but I got this on myself…)_

He kicked off his shoes and placed Est, who was asleep in her sword form (she spent most of her time like this), near a wall. However, instead of changing into his pajamas, Aslatiel just stood there with a paranoid expression.

 _(Why do I feel like someone's watching me?)_

Not showing his wariness outwardly, Aslatiel merely moved towards one of the walls of the room and reclined on it, as if relaxing. Behind his back, he infused his hidden fist with demonic power.

" **Destructive Impact.** " After saying this almost inaudibly, Aslatiel's powerful fist hit the wall.

"Kya!" This scream was heard as many bats fell to the floor, promptly taking the form of Wilhelmina Tepes.

Destructive Impact. A technique from the Marchosias repertoire of unarmed fighting skills which sent the energy of a demonic power-infused blow as a shockwave capable of travelling through objects.

Smiling creepily, Aslatiel approached the downed girl and crouched. She was noticeably nervous by this development.

"Now, little mouse…"

"Um, I'd prefer if you called me bat…"

"Little mouse. What are you doing in my room at these hours?"

Finally giving up, Wilhelmina relaxed a bit and began to speak.

"U-Um, I thought I could watch you changing if I waited here in my bat form. This approach has worked with some of the butlers, but I guess you're not the same as them…"

"So you're a good ol' lecher, then?" Aslatiel asked insensitively.

"Kuh…" She was unable to deny his accusation.

Aslatiel stopped the intimidating act and sat on the bed while sighing.

"But why me? Isn't Soujirou a target you could've aimed for without waiting until this late?"

"W-Well, I tried going after him first, but…"

"He had appeared behind you before you knew?" Aslatiel hit the nail in the head.

"He made me soil myself with that…" The vampire girl said while blushing a bit.

Under normal circumstances, Aslatiel would've felt bad for a girl who had peed herself from fright. However, Wilhelmina's disgusting grin coupled with the way she rubbed her legs together shattered any potential bit of sympathy he had in him.

 _(Most perverts are men, but when a girl turns out to be one, no one can surpass her. This muncher will be hard to deal with… Wait… But for a twelve-year-old girl to be this lascivious…)_

"Could it be that you lack contact with people your age?"

"Eh?"

Judging by Wilhelmina's surprise, he had correctly deduced a root for her behavior. If this young girl was as sheltered as he believed, then she wouldn't have had time to befriend other people, much less males. Eventually, this curiosity in the opposite sex could culminate in two possibilities. Extreme fear towards men… Or unhealthy interest in them.

"W-Well, Marius-niisama has always told me that he doesn't want any bad influences on me, so it's justified…" She clearly lacked people she could trust.

For a moment, Aslatiel was swayed by the girl in a pitiable position, so he motioned her to sit on the bed too. Wilhelmina was surprised at first, but then complied with a smile on her face. When she stood up, Aslatiel's attention was drawn towards something unusual.

 _(Hm…?)_

There were two marks on the girl's hands, one on the back of each hand. On her right hand was the shape of a slender rapier with a snake going around the blade, while on her left hand was a heraldry cross with forked ends. Both of these symbols were black in color, but didn't look like they had been painted with ink or anything similar.

Wilhelmina sat by Aslatiel's side, close enough for their thighs to rub together.

 _(Too close! Too close!)_

"W-Would you mind telling me what those marks are?" Aslatiel asked to hide his nervousness.

"Oh, the tips of my hair? I dyed them on a whim, basically, I'm glad you like them." She said while holding the pink tips of her platinum blonde hair.

"They indeed are stylish and cute, but I meant the marks on your hands."

Once again, Wilhelmina fell silent for a moment. She then spoke with an uncomfortable tone.

"I don't know myself. Marius-niisama told me I was born with them, but he also doesn't seem to know. They don't do anything, so I ignore them most of the time."

"I see. Very well, enough serious talk. If you're satisfied with me, Lady Wilhelmina, I'll be your talking partner for as long as you like." The girl's face brightened at Aslatiel's proposition.

"Fu, so you _are_ a nice guy beneath all the thorns. Very well, now tell me, have you… _Submerged_ yourself in carnal pleasures with that pretty girl you travel with? I want all the details-"

"Nope."

"Kya!"

With swift movements, Aslatiel had slapped Wilhelmina's buttocks hard enough to make her jump and fall face-first to the floor. However, in spite of her teary eyes, she looked back at him with a lecherous grin and a blush on her face.

"This treatment isn't so bad. I could get used to it."

 _(Kill it with fire!)_

"Oh, and something else, Aslatiel…"

 _(How does she know my name in the first place?)_

"Wilhelmina really is a mouthful; why don't you call me 'Mina' for short?" She asked with slight embarrassment.

"Alright, Wilhelmina." Aslatiel replied with a blank face.

"Thank… What!? You just called me 'Wilhelmina' again! Call me 'Mina'!" She replied angrily.

"Why are you so angry, Wilhelmina?" Deep down, Aslatiel was enjoying this a lot.

"Geez, you did it again! Whatever! I'm out of here!"

And like that, she stormed off, but just as she exited the room, she heard his voice again.

"Have a good sleep, Mina."

She remained silent for a bit, but replied nonetheless.

"We vampires are most active at night, Aslatiel-san. You should know this." And after saying that, she finally left.

Aslatiel smiled as he saw her off, and finally got changed into his sleeping clothes, which he maintained along with many other everyday necessities in a pocket dimension. However, upon finally resting on the bed with a relaxed expression, his eyes spread wide-open with a cracking sound.

 _(That last thing she said was an innuendo, right?)_

* * *

Three days passed without any particular occurrence. The modus operandi had been to leave the search for clues and suspicious places to Soujirou, who could do so easily, while Aslatiel and Lucina where the ones who actually investigated while leaving the inexperienced Aiden and Priscilla behind at the castle.

It was strange, but they hadn't even fought a single agent from these 'Nosferatu', which left two possibilities as the most probable. 1. They didn't have enough members to risk in reconnaissance mission, and 2. They had a mole in the Tepes nobles who had become aware of Aslatiel's presence.

"Geez, they blew me off again! What's wrong with wanting to see them work out? Is that still not normal? Hey, Rumen, I'm talking to you!" Wilhelmina said while squeezing Rumen's butt.

 _This girl is pushing her luck a bit too much…_

"At any rate, Lady Wilhelmina, haven't you been getting too close with the visitors? I understand you haven't had a lot of friends due to Marius-sama's strict education, but isn't it a bit imprudent to trust these Devils so much?" Rumen asked worriedly. From when Wilhelmina had been four years old, Rumen had been assigned as her personal guard and main company. Naturally, he cared for her more like family instead of as a mere servant.

"Is it wrong? If they do anything to me, their pay for this job would be negated and they would have most of the Tepes Faction at their throats, so I think I have enough leverage on my side to trust them." Despite her usual personality, Wilhelmina was quite sharp and logical for her age, something both Marius and Rumen knew.

The gray-haired vampire smiled at her logic skills, and began patting her head.

"H-Hey! Stop that, I'm not a child!"

"Yeah, yeah. I just felt proud that you're so smart." He said while laughing.

"Geez, when I turn into an absolutely stunning woman you'll regret treating me like this, but it will be too late!" She yelled with ironically childish gestures.

Rumen continued laughing, but then felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He looked behind and found an arrow deeply embedded into his flesh.

"Tch!" He grunted.

"R-Rumen! Why…" Wilhelmina looked confused by the arrow on Rumen's shoulder.

The gray-haired vampire then heard almost inaudible sounds and stood in front of Wilhelmina, protecting her from several more arrows. He fell on one knee and looked back at their assailants.

A single man stood in the hallway, elderly features which didn't lack grace and the same red eyes as them.

"Lord Lebeau! What's the meaning of this!?" Rumen's eyes flared in anger.

"I know you're just a mere human, the same as cattle, but even you should be able to guess what this is about. Can't you, Rumen Belmont?" The elderly man finished with a look completely devoid of sympathy.

After deducing it, Rumen noticed it really was easy. Amongst the great nobles of the Tepes Faction, the one who's finances and contacts had been hurt the most had been Sebastian Lebeau. This had been a painfully obvious method to hide his involvement with Nosferatu that they had failed to see.

"If you're acting like this in broad daylight, does it mean that you all are ready to make your move?" Rumen asked with hatred in his voice.

"Almost, but first, I need the girl behind you. Would you be willing to let me take her?" Sebastian's calmness was insufferable.

Without answering him, Rumen dashed forward. Even if Sebastian was a noble, Rumen had been trained as a specialized warrior and assassin. Even if he was injured, no untrained person would stand a chance against him.

However, before Rumen could reach the elderly noble, he was slashed from multiple directions by cloaked assailants. He noticed right away that the blades had been made from silver, but he could do nothing with that information before falling to the floor. Sebastian chuckled at his defeated opponent.

"Please, did you really think I would attack alone? Then again, what can you expect from a human?"

Wilhelmina fell backwards in fear. Her protector since she was a little child had been critically injured, and she herself was now alone and defenseless. Before she could run away, Sebastian had appeared in front of her.

"Now, Lady Wilhelmina. Come with me for a while."

* * *

"Hah, another day without progress." Soujirou whined childishly.

"At this rate, we won't be able to earn the payment." Lucina was also quite disappointed, even though she was happy she could be with the twins again.

"Yeah… Eh?" Aslatiel was surprised by something in the hallway.

While they walked, they had come upon the sight of a bloodied body on the ground. It was Rumen's. Without thinking it more, they ran towards him.

"He's alive, but barely. They used silver on him." Lucina was clearly angry.

"We have to take him to that Marius guy, right Aslatiel-san? Aslatiel-san?"

Aslatiel just stood there silently for some seconds, before finally chanting the words for Est's summoning. The silver-white longsword appeared in its single-edged form and Aslatiel said without looking back.

"You two take care of him. I have a lead to his attackers."

"W-Wait! I'll go with you-"

"No. Stay here, since something terrible is about to happen." And after telling Lucina that, Aslatiel ran out from the castle.

* * *

Wilhelmina felt the cold stone floor on her face and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. After defeating Rumen, she had been taken by Sebastian Lebeau to a dark building within the forests of Romania. The building itself was covered in magic circles and barriers, so it was clear that most people wouldn't be able to find it.

After entering the building, Wilhelmina had seen a multitude of vampire nobles, no less than seven. They looked at her with scorn, but did nothing besides putting magically enhanced handcuffs on her wrists and a cloth gag on her mouth so she couldn't fight back by biting. She had then been roughly thrown into an empty room and left to wait.

As a sheltered girl, this kind of treatment was beyond horrible to her. Her only friend had been half-killed before her eyes, she had been kidnapped, treated violently without mercy and left in restraints. Wilhelmina waited in fear and pain for what she felt like hours, until finally, Sebastian entered the room.

"I apologize for the rough treatment, Lady Wilhelmina, but don't worry. Everything is almost over." He removed the gag from her mouth.

"Y-You… You're with the Nosferatu, aren't you!? What is it that you want!?" She yelled accusingly, unable to take off the handcuffs.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough, 'Jester's Vice'."

"'Jester's Vice'?" She was completely unfamiliar with that term.

"C'mere." Forcefully grabbing Wilhelmina by her hair, Sebastian forced her to her feet.

He then dragged her roughly out of the room and into the hall with the other nobles. She felt ashamed under their angry gazes, but tried to maintain a strong disposition.

"Take it out, 'Valaraukar'." Anticipation could be clearly felt in Sebastian's voice. Wilhelmina recognized that name.

Among the mysterious existences known as 'spirits', there were particular existences known as 'demon spirits', or just 'demons' for short. A spirit could form a contract with a person and provide benefits for that person, but save for a few exceptions, namely the people receiving the title of 'Witch' or 'Warlock', no one was able to contract a demon. 'Archdemons' were particularly nasty, having powers which could reach even those of an Ultimate-Class Devil, and a drive to do nothing but destroy and devour. 'Valaraukar' was one of these archdemon spirits, and had a history of once almost eradicating both vampire factions, centuries ago.

One of the nobles nodded and took out a steel case. He opened it, and inside was a large crystal with a fiery flame inexplicably held inside.

"This is it, place it on her."

"W-Wait! What are you-" Before Wilhelmina could protest more, another one of the nobles rolled a marked talisman around her forearm.

Not even one second passed before the emblem of the snake and the rapier began to glow in a bright red light, followed by excruciating pain. Her hand burned intensely, and she cried as a result.

Paying no mind to this, Sebastian forced Wilhelmina's hand on the crystal. Her pain became even worse as a result, but it only lasted for around five seconds before the glowing subsided, with her pain also disappearing afterwards. She noticed that the flame inside the crystal had disappeared, and not even a second later, Sebastian began to laugh hysterically. The other vampire nobles also laughed.

"Finally! After all of these years, we will finally be able to set things right!"

"What did you do!? Answer-" Wilhelmina was interrupted by the strident noise outside of the building.

She looked outside of the windows as much as she could, and before her eyes, the demon manifested.

* * *

Lucina waited by the bed-ridden Rumen's side for news from Aslatiel. In spite of it being nighttime and completely quiet, she didn't feel tired in the least. Of course, she would've been woken up by the sudden noise had she been asleep.

"What the…?" She stood up from her chair.

Soujirou, who had been patrolling outside, arrived at a blinding speed. He looked considerably nervous in spite of the smile on his face.

"Soujirou-kun, what was that noise?" She asked worriedly.

"It would be better if you saw yourself." He was clearly frightened.

Surprised by Soujirou's unusual display, Lucina did just that and looked out of the window. What she saw could only be described as a demon of shadow and flame.

Being fairly close, she could ascertain that it was more than fifteen meters tall. It had cracked, rock-like skin that constantly spewed fiery orange flames and jet-black fog. Then, as if released from a deep slumber, the flame demon slumped forward before roaring.

A destructive roar that forced even Lucina and Soujirou, who weren't even within seventy meters of the demon, to cover their ears. Along with this roar, the demon's flames became even stronger, eventually forming a gargantuan whip on its hand.

"What the hell is that thing!? It's massive!" Lucina yelled in a panic.

"I don't know! Can we even defeat it!?" Even Soujirou was frightened by this demon who had suddenly appeared.

Lucina sighed and calmed herself down. She analyzed the demon's apparent capabilities and magical power and then spoke.

"That thing's powerful, but we won't know unless we try. Soujirou-kun, tell the soldiers, and even though it pains me to say this, we'll need Aiden-kun's and Priscilla's strength too. I'll join you all afterwards."

"Y-Yeah. See you later." After saying this, he vanished at god-like speed.

Lucina slumped back on her chair with a tired expression and looked towards the ceiling.

"I said all of that… But beating that thing will be extremely difficult, even for us."

"So they 'used' her, didn't they?"

Lucina turned around in surprise upon hearing this voice. Rumen had woken up in spite of his injuries.

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Wilhelmina was born with a particularly wicked power, and Marius-sama kept her with the intent of that power being ours. However, it seems that that has backfired on us, and the Nosferatu have managed to call upon that power." The gray-haired vampire spoke fluently in spite of his deplorable state.

"What kind of power...? N-No, more importantly, are your injuries alright?" Lucina asked worriedly.

He looked at her in surprise, but then laughed.

"No. I'll die." The calmness with which he said this was heartbreaking.

"Wh-What?" She was flabbergasted.

"We vampires have powerful regenerative abilities, so we can shrug off wounds which would prove fatal to most other species. However, silver has the nasty effect of cancelling our healing, and that bastard Sebastian purposely attacked me with silver because of that. I received too much damage to vital spots, so I won't last much longer."

Both fell silent for some seconds, but Lucina then began to speak.

"Y-You can't be serious about this. That girl needs you, you can't kick the bucket just like that…" Her very voice sounded despaired.

"There's no big problem. I couldn't even prevent her from being taken away, I'm a useless guardian. Me dying is really the best outcome-" He was interrupted by a burning sensation on his cheek. Lucina had slapped him.

"You selfish bastard! So just because you failed once you think it's ok to end it all and leave everyone who cares about you behind!? Don't make me laugh!"

Despite being calm and carefree most of the time, Rumen was genuinely shocked by Lucina's sudden display. He absolutely didn't expect what she did next.

Without a second thought, Lucina sang the summoning chant for the Rosa Atra and the jet-black scythe manifested on her hand. Then, without hesitating, she made a cut on her index finger, drawing fresh red blood. She then thrust her hand before Rumen's face.

"I won't let you hurt that girl, so drink this! It should make your regeneration more powerful, right?" Lucina yelled with an angry face.

"B-But-"

"No 'buts'! You'll live and that's an order! Even if I look like this, I'm still the descendant of the original Devil Lord!"

Rumen was taken aback for a second, but then began to laugh happily and loudly.

 _This girl will become a wonderful woman someday. That boy is very lucky indeed…_

Then, without saying another word, Rumen licked the girl's delicious blood from her finger.

* * *

"I-Is that really…? Why… Why is this happening…?" Wilhelmina muttered on the verge of tears.

Sebastian finally let her go and she could do nothing but sink to her knees. Then, the elderly noble addressed her again.

"'Earl's Decree', the subjugation ability which appears each unset number of generations among the Carmilla main family. It allows the Carmilla vampire to force absolute obedience into any beast or spirit, provided that they have the capacity to bear the burden." Sebastian replied knowledgeably, but there was one thing among those he said that struck Wilhelmina particularly hard.

"W-Wait, so you mean… I-I am…"

An evil grin appeared on Sebastian's visage.

"Yes, little girl. You are not a daughter of the noble Tepes family, but rather a member of the blasphemous Carmilla one."

"Y-You lie…"

 _S-So all of my life here… Marius-niisama, and Rumen too… Has been a lie?_

"Upon realizing that you were the current heir of Earl's Decree, we staged a kidnapping to gain an edge over the Carmilla Faction, while at the same time depriving them of their main card. Great was our surprise when we realized that you didn't only have Earl's Decree, but 'Jester's Vice' too. The ability to bring out a creature's power to the absolute limit, at the cost of this creature going mad. To think it manifested on the wielder of Earl's Decree!" Sebastian continued speaking without paying attention to the broken girl by his feet.

"Up until now, only the Carmilla Progenitor was known as a wielder of Jester's Vice, we never would have guessed that it followed similar rules of inheritance to Earl's Decree. I thank you, girl, for you became the monster we needed for our rebellion."

"M-Monster…?" Wilhelmina's beautiful red eyes were now profusely shedding tears.

"Yes, you are a 'monster'. I'd sure enjoy seeing the anguished face of a Carmilla, but I suppose we don't need you anymore. Kill her." Sebastian declared without hesitation.

However, before the noble whom the order had been given to could act, his head had been cleanly sliced off by a silver-white streak. At the same time, the grounded Wilhelmina had been lifted off of the floor and brought to another place in the spacious room. She looked up, and saw the face of the silver-haired Devil holding a bright silver blade on his right hand.

"So it really works. I was wondering how to deal with you people and your regeneration, but it seems that cutting off your heads works nicely enough." Aslatiel's eyes flared in quiet rage.

"H-How did you-"

"There's no way I could've missed that trail of hair." He said to her with a smile.

Wilhelmina then remembered, that in accordance to the compliment she had received before, she had cut off some of her hair with magic and left them periodically on the floor as she was brought to the building.

 _To think that you actually noticed such a thing…_

Held by her thighs and shoulders in Aslatiel's left arm, she began to cry on his chest. Not minding it, he simply pointed his sword towards the rest of the nobles.

"You damn Devil!"

"You're not even worthy to feed us!"

"Blasphemous bat!"

Easily ignoring the noble's verbal assault, Aslatiel jumped towards and bounced off of the ceiling. Before the vampire could speak more, his head had been cut off. Another one had taken a red-bladed sword from his waist and attacked with it, but Aslatiel slid forward and kicked the noble's legs, causing him to slump forward and injure another one.

The next noble attacked from behind with a similar sword, but Aslatiel managed to block it. Terminus Est then transformed into a parrying dagger and with a swift movement, Aslatiel deflected the sword and made the vampire lose his balance. Taking advantage of this, and without changing Est back to her normal shape, Aslatiel blinded the vampire with a clean slash to his eyes.

Without wasting time, the silver-haired Devil jumped, turned sideways and placed his left leg on the noble's nape. His right leg was used to powerfully kick the noble's face, the force being enough to rip his head off the neck and send it crashing into a wall.

"Three down, five to go." Aslatiel said after safely landing.

"L-Let me down! I-I'm just burdening you!" Wilhelmina yelled frantically.

"Don't worry, you're pretty light." Turning Est back to a single-edged blade, Aslatiel dashed forward.

The remaining vampire nobles prepared to skewer Aslatiel as he ran towards them, but they never expected him to bend sideways almost enough for his cheek to touch the ground. This bizarre position easily allowed Aslatiel to cut off the legs of one of the nobles, and with a spinning jump, he decapitated him. He then turned Est into a sectioned blade and shouted.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Advanced Form – Iron Snake!** "

With a wide, yet fast movement, the long and serpent-like sectioned blade sliced off the heads of two nobles, while severely injuring the two who were left. Without wasting time, Aslatiel transformed Est into an oversized two-hander and dashed forward.

One of the nobles blocked the overhead blow with difficulty, but Aslatiel didn't stop there. Using the opponent's sword as a spring, Aslatiel pushed Est harder down and jumped high into the air. Then, using gravity to increase the power of his already heavy sword, Aslatiel slashed the vampire's sword and arm in the same movement.

He sliced the defenseless noble's head off with a spin, and with the same action, he stuck an end of Est's cross-guard into the remaining vampire's eye as a counter to his attack. Depriving him of one of his eyes, it was easy to finish the battle by cutting off his head.

"And lastly, you disgusting old man are left." Aslatiel said to Sebastian, who had fallen on his bottom.

Aslatiel changed Est back to her single-edged blade form and gently left Wilhelmina on the ground. With a swift movement, Est shattered her handcuffs. He then walked towards Sebastian and pointed Est's blade to his throat.

"Y-You damn outsider!" Like a cornered fox, Sebastian took out a slender sword and lashed out.

Just like the other vampires, it was clear that his training was only basic, so Aslatiel evaded the slashes without any trouble.

"How would you feel if your family, who has worked hard and developed perfect ruling methods since ages ago, was unable to govern because of something as stupid as tradition and birthright!? The Tepes have nothing but reliance on their ancestors! No real power! We are much fitter for the role of ruler-" Sebastian was interrupted by the sound of his sword breaking, and with it, his arm being cut off.

Aslatiel kicked his abdomen and stomped on him. His crimson eyes caused an indescribable fear in Sebastian.

"You have just proven why you aren't fit. A ruler doesn't envy; a ruler doesn't covet. Feelings like jealousy and inferiority have no place in one. A true ruler selfishly becomes the symbol of all the greed and spite of his subjects, and also the symbol of all their admiration and respect. A true ruler is born, not made, to lead his followers into the greatest glory on his own! Someone like you, who skulks in the shadows eating crumbles, yet hopes to someday sit at the table and enjoy the banquet is not worthy of being even a vassal!" As he shouted this, four jet-black bat wings sprouted out of Aslatiel's back, glowing red with overflowing demonic which caused the surroundings to crack.

For a second, both Sebastian and Wilhelmina saw the symbol of both evil and beauty, the Devil, before their eyes. Sebastian died while still in awe, as he was cleanly decapitated by Aslatiel's upper wings acting as a giant pair of scissors.

After this, he could finally calm down. The red aura receded from his wings, and his breathing became peaceful. Aslatiel approached Wilhelmina, who was still frozen in wonder, and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Well, do you know how to stop that thing?" He asked while pointing out of the window, to Valaraukar that was approaching the Tepes' castle.

"Y-You can't be serious… Valaraukar is an archdemon-class spirit! It's something not meant to live in this world, and you're planning to stop it!?" Wilhelmina still remembered the books she had read years ago. Every time Valaraukar appeared, it was a demon of destruction that brought a blazing inferno wherever it went.

"So you don't know, that's a problem. Est, will your magic nullification be enough to deal with it?" Aslatiel asked the sword on his hand. The sword's inscriptions began to glow as she spoke.

 **(It looks like it is still just a construct, so my blade should have a considerable effect on it. Fortunately, the girl's reluctance seems to have prevented a full summoning. Even so, this is still Valaraukar, so whether or not I manage to bring it down is largely dependent on your own ability, Aslatiel-sama.)**

"I see. Oh well, we'll never know unless we try." As he said this, Aslatiel changed Est's shape to her original one. A silver-white European longsword.

"W-Wait! Aslatiel-san!" Wilhelmina frantically tried to stop him.

"Don't worry. I have a trump card against these kinds of monsters, though I wonder if I'm ready to use it." Without wasting any more time, Aslatiel exited through the window.

* * *

Valaraukar had advanced quite a bit towards the Tepes castle. Several members of vampire infantry had attempted to halt its advance, but they were no match for the might of an archdemon-class spirit. Just the crimson flames its body gushed out constantly were enough to prevent any direct attack.

Therefore, the demon was greatly surprised by the silver-white streak running at high speed around its left arm. More flames gushed out of the slash marks, as if blood pouring out from a wound. The demon looked down, and saw a silver-haired boy holding a longsword that shone in silver-white radiance.

"Hello there, big guy!" Aslatiel said with a carefree smile.

After making a strenuous roar that made the earth shake, the gigantic demon swung its flaming whip. Accompanied by a massive boom, the ground exploded and pieces of rubble began to rain down as scorching lava.

 _(Wh-What kind of strength is this!? This guy is really no joke!)_

Jumping into the air, Aslatiel swallowed hard.

The ground had been split apart as if it had suffered an earthquake, and it had become scorched and burned as if the nucleus of the planet itself had been exposed. Even without a direct hit, getting swept in the wake of the whip's aftershock would probably be enough to kiss goodbye to this world.

 _(What a lame way to die that would be… I have to win!)_

It would be dangerous if his wings caught fire, so Aslatiel had been mostly grounded. Moving along the crumbled earth around Valaraukar, the silver-haired Devil jumped repeatedly. Unable to get a straight shot at him with its whip, the flame demon roared as if going mad. Flames gushed out of its black, lava-like body, and then, an enormous blazing sword was created in its empty hand.

 _(This guy is far too unreasonable!)_

Aslatiel was unable to dodge the double onslaught of both weapons, so he placed Est in front of him to block Valaraukar's sword. One second, the swords clashed; the next second, Aslatiel had been utterly blown away. After roughly crashing on the ground, he could hear the demon running towards him as fast as its humongous body allowed it.

"Shit… This is what I get for trying to act cool…" Aslatiel barely managed to stand up, but his body was almost screaming in pain.

 _(If I got this roughed up from just the shockwave of its attack, I'm done for if it gets me directly…)_

Valaraukar swept its whip across the ground, sending a torrent of flames towards Aslatiel. Briefly smiling to himself, he ran straight into it and infused demonic power directly into Est, who began to shine powerfully.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Fourth Form – Blazing Slash!** "

Turning himself into a tornado, Aslatiel leaped into the orange flames. Using the vortex of wind generated by the spin, Aslatiel managed to repel away the flames and absorb them into Est's blade. Finishing the spinning motion, he launched the collected flames towards Valaraukar. Predictably, fire did nothing against a flame spirit of the highest class, but this hadn't been Aslatiel's aim.

The flame counter had simply been a smokescreen, allowing Aslatiel to close in from ground level. Leaping along the cracked flooring, he approached beneath the legs of the flame archdemon.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, First Form – Purple Lightning!** "

Aslatiel unleashed a one-handed thrust specialized in localized damage, exploding at Valaraukar's ankle.

The demon roared in pain, and losing balance, the demon swayed around as if about to fall. Letting out even more flames from its body, Valaraukar fell to its knees. To avoid being flattened, Aslatiel briefly disengaged.

 _(This is it! The opening I needed!)_

Almost certain of his victory, Aslatiel jumped towards the monster's body. However, before he could attack, Valaraukar released an intense light from its mouth, engulfing Aslatiel's body in a burning sensation.

 _(Tch! I never expected it to have an attack like that!)_

He was blown away, and Valaraukar prepared another attack with its whip. Aslatiel saw it and tried to evade, but it would be impossible in his current position. But before he was incinerated by the demon's attack, a black flash sliced the whip off.

"The 'King' has to set an example for his servants! What's with this pathetic display!?" Lucina yelled with her right eye glowing purple.

"Nii-sama!" With these words, a gentle, yet dark-colored wind allowed Aslatiel to land safely.

He saw the red-haired boy, Aiden, with Fragarach drawn.

"Onii-chan! Are you alright!?"

"Geez, Aslatiel-san. You really do attract trouble; you know?"

Priscilla and Soujirou arrived shortly afterwards, both with their weapons drawn. Aslatiel looked around, and began to laugh.

"Damn, you really saved me, guys." He said with a self-deprecating smile.

"You were trying something back there. Do you have any way to kill that thing?" Lucina, who had landed next to them, asked while looking at the furious Valaraukar.

Aslatiel, still injured, stood up and held the shining sword without faltering.

"Yeah, but I will need your help. Aiden, can you use your wind to bring me to that demon's torso?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I think so…" Aiden replied with his usual meekness.

"Alright, that's what I need. The rest of you, clear a path for me. I need to concentrate only on offense, so you'll need to defend me."

"Yes!" Lucina, Soujirou and Priscilla answered at the same time.

"Very well. Let's end this!" Aslatiel smirked confidently. Fumbling around his pocket, he found a cherry lollipop and placed it on his mouth.

He felt the gentle trickle of the black wind around him for a moment, and was then moved forward at great speed. In spite of his lacking self-confidence, Aiden was clearly talented in using Fragarach's ability, so Aslatiel had left the task to him with absolute trust.

As they approached Valaraukar, the demon attacked with its powerful sword. However, with no trace other than a gust of wind left behind, Valaraukar's arm was sliced in pieces and the sword fell to the ground, swiftly dissipating.

"Sorry, big guy, but Yuki and I will take at least an arm!" Soujirou said happily with the girl's phantasm produced by his Sacred Gear floating behind him.

The black wind continued to move Aslatiel forward, all the while trying to avoid the flames produced by Valaraukar. However, the flames were far too overwhelming, and Aslatiel found himself surrounded.

"Leave my big brother and my little brother alone! Murgleys!"

With Priscilla's words, a blast of immaculate white flames swept away Valaraukar's fire.

Almost reaching the torso, Valaraukar tried to release its light attack against Aslatiel, but its mouth was swiftly covered by something akin to a black sphere of ethereal energy. From inside it, Lucina appeared, and with a powerful upwards slash from her scythe, the demon's mouth was forced shut.

"It's the role of the 'Queen' to always give the most conspicuous help!" Lucina said with an arrogant grin.

Finally reaching the place, Aslatiel was thrust forward one last time by the black wind. Pouring as much power as he could into Terminus Est, the sword shone brightly and swept away the darkness around him.

 _(This is it; I can use it. This is the result of my training! Est, maximum output!)_

 _ **(Affirmative. I am your sword, Aslatiel-sama. Your wish is my command.)**_

Aslatiel raised his sword in midair.

Immediately…

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Destructive Form – Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, Sixteen Consecutive Strikes!** "

… The Absolute Blade Arts' anti-monster technique, initially devised for a two-sword style, was unleashed from Aslatiel's single hand. A gigantic archdemon like Valaraukar was precisely the type of opponent this skill was to be used against.

Slashing, crushing, piercing… A sixteen-hit combo was delivered in an inhumanly rapid, yet flowing succession. With each intense eruption of sparks, the archdemon's body was split open, making it roar in pain.

From their respective spots, each member of Aslatiel's peerage looked in absolute surprise at the dancing cutting machine. This technique was on a completely different level from everything he had shown.

When the final slash landed dead center on its chest, Valaraukar's body was utterly blown to pieces, which swiftly dissipated in the air. At the same time, an exhausted Aslatiel began to fall toward the burning ground. Luckily, the black wind got a hold of him in time and brought him to safety.

Aslatiel tried sitting on the ground, but was unable to do so and collapsed spread-eagled on the ground. Suddenly, he got a smack on his right arm. Due to his current state, it was actually quite painful.

"Why didn't you do that earlier!?" Lucina said with a frown.

"You don't get tired to being irrational, do you?" Soujirou smiled without a care in the world.

"I almost soloed an archdemon-class spirit and I get this treatment!? All of you would have perished against Valaraukar if not for my super-outstanding efforts! You should exalt me more! All of you should praise me, praise me and spoil me rotten!" Aslatiel yelled rather annoyingly in spite of being unable to stand by himself.

"You attention whore!" Lucina shouted back at Aslatiel, instantly silencing him.

"If your feats were _that_ outstanding, then you should be able to get yourself back to your room, right? Walk on your own." The sight of Lucina walking away made Aslatiel cry like a little child.

"W-Wait! I'm sorry! I apologize for getting carried away, so don't abandon meeee!" Suddenly, he felt his head being lifted by something soft.

"Don't worry, Aslatiel-sama. I'll recognize your super-outstanding efforts." The sword spirit Est in her human form was now giving Aslatiel a lap pillow.

"E-Est!" Aslatiel stopped crying and his eyes became sparkly.

Lucina, unable to permit this, walked back towards them.

"Hey, sword spirit! Aslatiel needs to learn to appreciate the help of others, so he needs to be punished! Leave him here!"

"Nope. Don't wanna." Est replied emotionlessly.

"What did you just say!?"

Unbeknownst to them, Wilhelmina was looking at them from a distance away, enough for them to not notice her presence.

These strangers, who had managed to defeat a legendary demon, were now laughing and talking innocently like children. In the end, they were just like her.

Before finally walking away, Wilhelmina couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Even if they had just saved them from a gigantic flame demon and a conglomerate of traitor nobles, vampires were still very hateful towards outsiders, so Aslatiel and his group were only allowed one full day of rest before being forced to leave Tepes territory. Fortunately, they were also very prideful, so Aslatiel had received the payment on an account managed by Cristina a little earlier.

"So ungrateful. Aslatiel risked his life to complete the job and they still treat him like dirt!" Lucina yelled angrily as they walked. They had been given a special one-time-use talisman to exit the fog surrounding the Tepes territory, so they only needed to walk away to exit.

"I'm sorry that my superiors have been so rough in their treatment. I really am." The group of five turned around upon hearing this familiar voice.

Surprisingly, both Rumen and Wilhelmina were standing there. Rumen was covered in bandages on many places, but he didn't seem to be in great pain.

"Well, what do you two want?" Aslatiel asked coldly.

When he did this, Wilhelmina blushed slightly, but upon being slightly pushed by Rumen, she started speaking.

'A-Aslatiel Bael-dono. I-If you don't mind, I would like to become a member of your peerage!" She said with a strange mixture of shyness and dignity.

Everyone stood silent for a while, but after some seconds, Aslatiel spoke with a blank face.

"Sure."

Everyone, even Rumen and Soujirou, was surprised by his sudden choice.

"R-Really? Just like that?" Wilhelmina said frantically.

"Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, you have grown onto me. I'm also afraid of what would happen to you now that Marius knows how much destruction you can cause. I'd rather keep you safely by my side rather than with those munchers." Aslatiel's directness made Wilhelmina embarrassed.

"Th-Thank you." She muttered shyly. Aslatiel smiled.

"You're welcome, Mina. Lucy, how much does she need?" On Aslatiel's order, Lucina used her magic.

"Hm, according to my analysis, she's worth a value of five pieces. Will you use a 'Rook' piece on her?"

"Nah, I have a better idea." Smiling, he conjured up the small black case and took a single 'Bishop' piece from it. He gave it to Wilhelmina and began chanting as demonic power surrounded them.

" **I, Aslatiel Bael, hereby order you, Wilhelmina Carmilla. Allow your soul to be bound to my own, and become my servant Devil. You shall become my faithful 'Bishop', and rejoice in your new life!** "

The Bishop piece glowed red and was swiftly absorbed within Wilhelmina. Along with a powerful burst of demonic energy from within her, a pair of black bat-like wings sprouted out of her back.

"Bird wings really are nicer to look at, but these make me look like a succubus. Good enough." She said with a perverted grin as she made the wings disappear.

"Who would've guessed that you had a Mutation Piece, you really do like your secrets." Lucina smiled at Aslatiel.

"You know what they say, everyone likes mysterious men." Aslatiel replied in an overdramatic way that made everyone laugh.

Finally, Lucina looked at Rumen's bandaged torso with complicated eyes.

"… Are your injuries ok?" She asked with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Hm? Ah, yes. I seem to have avoided death thanks to your help." Rumen replied with a smile that, coupled with his handsome looks, could've charmed any woman.

'I-I see. I'm glad so… Um, bye."

"Not yet, Lady Lucina. I have yet to properly thank you, so please allow me." Rumen said as he walked forward.

With experienced movements, he approached Lucina, took her hand in his… And kissed it lightly, yet affectionately. Soujirou was stunned, Wilhelmina had a wide grin on her face, Aiden fell with a despaired look on his face and Priscilla peeked through her fingers with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Will this do?" Rumen said with a seductively soft voice.

"Y-Yes…" Lucina, on the other hand, was now blushing beet red with her head emitting steam.

"Hey." They were interrupted by this sudden voice.

Aslatiel was staring at Rumen with a calm, yet intimidating disposition. He wasn't releasing any demonic power, but an intense pressure could still be felt from his glare.

"Just because you are better than those pretentious munchers, don't try to get chummy with Lucy."

"Huh?" Rumen was surprised.

"Wha-" Even Lucina herself was frozen.

Everyone fell silent at this sudden display. After a few seconds of absolute silence, Aslatiel spoke again.

"Is there something wrong with that? Get this straight, I'm not giving you Lucy." While speaking, Aslatiel completely ignored the stupefied, yet blushing look that Lucina gave him.

"Of course not, this was just gentleman etiquette. In fact, I respect you now. Good for you, Lady Lucina, this boy is smitten with you." Rumen said teasingly to Lucina.

"Wh-What are you babbling about!? Aslatiel and I are just, uh…" The blushing Lucina was completely at a loss for words. Soujirou and Wilhelmina were visibly enjoying the show.

"… Y-Yeah. We're just allies, nothing more!"

"Ah… Are you now?" Rumen's smile of incredulity made Lucina's face redden even more.

"What's with that look, like you think you know all about us!? Go on, tell him, Aslatiel!" She turned to him for back up, but he merely turned away.

"S-Say something, you jerk! Y-You staying quiet is as good as saying that we really are a couple…" Even so, Aslatiel remained silent with a barely perceptible pout.

"U-Uuh…" Unable to do anything else, Lucina covered her burning face with both hands and sank to her knees.

"Hey, this totally advanced her route, right?" Soujirou whispered to Wilhelmina.

"Absolutely. Her Affection Points just skyrocketed." She replied with a wide toothed grin.

"Why, you… Now I'm mad! If it's gonna be like this, I'll slice you apart all by myself!"

Lucina's yell reverberated in the forest, along with multiple laughs.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys. I'm sorry that this chapter ended up being so freaking long, but I couldn't find a moment to properly end it before the moment I did so. There are some important characters making their debut and some revelations here. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Life.19 Nostalgia and Grudges.**

* * *

Summer had arrived, and the O.R.C could finally rest from school. Meanwhile, Aslatiel had returned to his apartment in Kuoh Town and had spent some rather peaceful nights in spite of the recent events. He was probably helped by the new curtain he had bought, which prevented nasty sunlight from waking him up too early.

This morning, he was woken up by something else. Probably because days were becoming gradually warmer as a result of summer, Aslatiel found himself a little too hot for comfort. Still, that didn't explain the soft sensation on his neck.

He had tried to fall asleep again, but finding himself unable of doing so, Aslatiel tiredly opened his eyes. They immediately met with a beautiful face just a few centimeters from his own, and a pair of amethyst-like violet eyes looking gently at him.

"Ara, ara. Good morning." Akeno maintained her soft smile as she spoke.

"… Eh?" Aslatiel found himself utterly at a loss for words.

Akeno Himejima had her long black hair untied, rather than in her usual ponytail, and was dressed in a short yukata made of thin, white fabric. She had wrapped her arms around Aslatiel's neck, explaining the sensation from earlier. Startled from the presence of this beautiful young woman in his own bed, Aslatiel's face became beet red.

"A-Akeno! Why are you here!?" He asked with a frantic voice while wondering what could've happened the day before that could've led to this.

"Let's see… I was rather bored last night, so I decided to come here and watch your sleeping face for a while, but it was so cute that I couldn't help but want to watch it more closely, so I snuggled here right next to you. Eventually, I fell asleep."

"Th-There's already something wrong with that. You shouldn't crawl into a guy's bed, for a multitude of reasons." A particular one was making itself present, and Aslatiel was bravely fighting to keep it down. Literally.

"Oh, do you plan on 'eating' me?"

"Wha-" Aslatiel's sanity was barely holding up by this point.

Pulling him into a full embrace, Akeno snuggled closer. Aslatiel could feel her warm breath before she finally did something unexpected.

"You're so cute…*nibble*."

Akeno softly bit on his ear, making Aslatiel tremble a bit. Letting her tongue out and lightly licking the outer parts, she played to her heart's content with Aslatiel's ear. It wasn't long before she started to gently suck on it as well.

 _(I-If she continues… I will…)_

"Nn…" Unable to take more, Aslatiel let out a shameful moan.

"Ufufu, that sound was quite lewd, Aslatiel-kun. Are your ears your weak spot? If that's so, then I hope you don't mind…"

Taking special care to directly whisper into his ear, Akeno continued to erotically kiss and lick Aslatiel on and near his ears. However, she abruptly stopped upon feeling a strange sensation.

"Huh? Is something poking at my leg?"

 _(Crap…)_

Looking beneath the sheets, Akeno finally saw the hard object that had been pressuring her thigh. Her face promptly became as red as Aslatiel's, yet she tried to maintain her calm smile. Most likely she wanted to stay emotionally superior to Aslatiel, but it was quite obvious that she was agitated. Aslatiel managed to deduce something from this, as implied by his grinning face.

 _(I see. So you're fine when things go the way you want, but you turn into jelly if something unexpected happens… Typical…)_

Akeno's innocent reaction indeed gave Aslatiel a bit of guilt, but he wouldn't let her go so easily. Therefore, in order to test his theory, he decided to tease her a bit.

"Y-You know you'll have to take responsibility, right?" Aslatiel said while feigning more embarrassment than what he really felt.

"Eh? R-Responsibility?" Akeno was surprised by his choice of words.

"Yes. Since you embarrassed me for your selfish fun, you need to be punished. I'll now embarrass you thoroughly." He purposely made his voice a bit deeper as he said these words.

Upon seeing Aslatiel moving closer, Akeno's blush deepened and she frantically searched for words that could save her.

"U-Um, sorry. I-I apologize, so… Forgive me, please…"

"Too late…" Aslatiel mischievously whispered to a shrinking Akeno's ears.

"A-Ah…" Akeno finally gave up and closed her eyes.

 _(Such a cute reaction… Of course I would want to bully her…)_

Akeno could feel Aslatiel slowly drawing near, cruelly torturing her with each passing second. With her eyes closed, she had become so sensitive that she could even feel his body temperature and breathing. Finally, after savoring each moment of her anxiety and anticipation, Aslatiel moved his hand towards Akeno's body… And poked her ribcage with two fingers.

"Hya!?" A sweet voice leaked out of her lips. Regarding the girl that had become oversensitive from anticipation, that light touch had been remarkably effective.

"Aslatiel-kun! Wh-Where do you think you are touching me!?" Akeno asked in an offended voice.

"Should I draw you a diagram?"

Without a care in the world, Aslatiel deftly traced his fingers on her abdomen.

"Ah! H-Hya! Haha!"

Unable to resist in any significant way, Akeno could only twist her body in suffering. Such a reaction was so cute that it drove Aslatiel to tickle her with even less mercy, ceaselessly running his fingers throughout her stomach and ribs.

"P-Please…! Kya! St… S-Stop… It…!" Akeno begged with moistened eyes while gasping. As expected, she now looked a little pitiful.

"Have you reflected on your behavior?" Aslatiel asked in a serious tone, as if a parent lecturing his child.

"Y… Yes…!"

Embarrassed by Akeno's despaired pleading, Aslatiel stopped tickling her. Released from the torment, she fell onto the pillow in exhaustion.

"You're so mean…" Akeno muttered in a childish way that Aslatiel couldn't help but find charming.

Deciding that he had been through too much for one morning, he turned around and tried to sleep some more. He felt Akeno's arms hugging him from behind, but she did nothing more than that.

"Did I really bother you that much?" She sounded genuinely sorry for her actions.

Aslatiel remained silent for some seconds, but then spoke with a slightly uncomfortable tone.

"… Not really, I was just surprised. Anyway, it's not as if we're strangers, so if you want to sleep here… F-Feel free to do so…"

Akeno was greatly surprised by this, but it wasn't long before a pure and openly happy smile appeared on her face. She hugged Aslatiel more tightly.

"I really missed you, you know?"

"Yeah. I missed you too."

Hearing Aslatiel's words, Akeno crept up over him and approached his face. Upon reaching his cheek, she kissed it with affection. Aslatiel felt his face burning up from her actions.

"Wh-Why did you do that!?"

"Ufufu. It was the cheek that was left, wasn't it?"

Aslatiel then remembered. Effectively, Akeno had kissed Aslatiel on the cheek six years before when he had gifted her the orange ribbon she still treasured to this day. He realized the trivial fact that the cheek she had kissed back then was the opposite to this one. Covering his blushing face with his hand, Aslatiel grumbled.

"Really, you…"

As Aslatiel lifted himself up, the sound of an opening door was heard. From it, Rias, Asia and Issei fell forward. Lifting herself up, Rias made a troubled smile.

"Um, hello there. We totally weren't spying on you two, ok?"

Aslatiel was frozen in place by this development, and while Akeno first showed an embarrassed reaction, she swiftly switched to her 'S' mode and hugged Aslatiel again.

"Aslatiel-kuuun… We're caught!" Akeno whined while playfully running her index finger around Aslatiel's chest.

"Really, Aslatiel. You're even worse than me." Issei declared coldly.

"Y-You all have it wrong! This is, well, you see…"

Aslatiel was attempting to give an excuse while in a fluster, but for this particular instance, he had actually complied with letting Akeno stay on his bed. There was no way to make an excuse.

"Um, really, Aslatiel-san. I-I don't know much about these sorts of things… But I think your 'tickling play' is indeed too maniacal." Asia said with a noticeable blush.

"Y-You were eavesdropping since that!?"

It seemed that they had heard everything. He would rather die now.

* * *

"Uwaaah! Stop it! I don't wanna!"

"Shut up!"

Aslatiel's crying was silenced by the painful slap of a harisen. He was currently tied to a chair with no way of getting free, and Rias, who was holding the harisen, looked at him angrily.

"Geez! Stop acting like a baby! And here I was thinking that you had changed a bit!" She yelled as she hit him again.

"Uhh… My motto is 'stick to your guns' so… Teehee!" Aslatiel stuck his tongue out childishly.

Next second, a powerful fist had been embedded in his poor abdomen, instantly shattering his poise… And almost his stomach. Rias grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and stared him down with a terrifying face.

"If you don't want to taste my Annihilating Second Bullet, you'd better not say another word."

"Please spare me from your Exterminating Last Bullet too…" Aslatiel replied with a breaking voice.

After the incident in the morning, the Gremory group and Aslatiel had met at Issei's house with the objective of discussing their visit to the Underworld. However, it had degenerated in a cat and mouse game between Aslatiel and Rias. The former who didn't want to go to the Underworld, and the latter who wanted everyone to go. Eventually, Aslatiel was caught, tied to a chair and the current situation had unfolded.

"This looks like the classic 'abusive older sister' routine in manga…" Issei sweat-dropped.

"Well, she is somewhat like his older sister." Asia said with a troubled smile.

Everyone else also looked at the 'show' with complicated expressions. Xenovia was the only one who didn't pay attention to this, still uncomfortable around Aslatiel for some reason. Est was in her human form and playing with Asia's familiar, the baby Sprite Dragon Rassei.

"A-Anyway, what the hell happened to this place and why is Azazel here?" Aslatiel, who had finally stopped crying, meant the sudden renovation of Issei's house into a six-story building and the presence of the Governor General of the Fallen Angels.

"I missed you too, Aslatiel." The adult man with black and golden hair said while drinking some canned beer.

"Now that we're… No longer at each other's' throats, Onii-sama gave him a job as some sort of trainer for us, or something like that." Rias was clearly bothered by his presence.

"Oh well, and the renovation was made by Ajuka Beelzebub-sama on Onii-sama's request, and it consists of the following!" After Rias said this enthusiastically, a blackboard with some rough blueprints of the new Hyoudou residence appeared out of nowhere, along with a pointer now held in Rias' hand.

Remembering the time Aslatiel had done the same, Issei jokingly wondered if materializing blackboards and pointers was a hidden trait of the Bael family.

"The first floor includes the primary guest rooms, a large living room, the kitchen, a bathroom and some classical Japanese rooms by my request…"

 _(Why am I not surprised?)_

"… The second floor includes Ise's, Asia's and my room, which are interconnected by doors. The third floor originally had Ogifu-sama's and Ogibo-sama's room, but they have moved out to another house prepared by Onii-sama, so that room has become Koneko's. There's also a study with videogame consoles and a 64-inch Smart TV-"

"Ise, I challenge you to a Street Fighter match in the study!" Aslatiel interrupted Rias without any care in the world.

"I'll show you who's boss!" And Issei followed the game.

They were swiftly silenced by Rias' ice-cold glare. She resumed her explanation.

"The fourth and fifth floors have unused rooms, while the sixth floor is completely empty at the moment."

"Isn't that a bit too-" Aslatiel was swiftly shut down by Rias again.

"I'm not finished! There's still the basement levels!"

 _(What!?)_

"The first basement has the movie theater, some training rooms which are sturdy enough if you ask me and even an indoor onsen!"

 _(Doesn't Sirzechs-sama know the definition of 'too much'!?)_

"The second basement has a huge indoor pool with adjustable heating. Finally, the third basement has a library, but is mostly empty at the moment. But the best part about all of this is that Ajuka-sama added an unspecified number of hidden room in the basement levels! We can spend time looking for them whenever we are bored!"

"Um, Rias-nee…"

Having finished her explanation, Rias listened to Aslatiel with a smile that could be described as both innocent and terrifying.

"I know you have… Certain _needs_. _Material_ needs to be more specific. But this seems like a bit _too much_ for four people, even if it's _you_ we're talking about."

 _(I hope you understand that I'm basically calling you a spoiled bitch, Rias-nee…)_

"Fufufu, haven't you figured it out, Aslatiel?" Rias said with a devilish smile to the chair-bound Aslatiel.

He initially didn't understand what she meant, but upon thinking for a few seconds, he arrived at a terrifying conclusion.

"No, no… It can't be…!" His eyes became filled with desperation.

"That's right! You, Akeno, Est and Xenovia are also moving here!" Rias made an 'ojou-sama' laugh.

And thus, everything was repeated.

"Uwaaah! Stop it! I don't wanna!"

"Shut up!"

Aslatiel once again began to cry, and Rias once again silenced him with her harisen. Eventually, Aslatiel calmed down again.

"A-At any rate, even if we four are moving in here, isn't there still too much unused space?" Aslatiel asked with the mark of the harisen still red on his face.

"Maybe, but you're not the only people who may move in here, you know?"

"Eh?" Aslatiel was utterly confused.

"Onii-sama took into account the possibility that your peerage might also start living here."

For some seconds, Aslatiel felt as if his time had stopped.

 _(… This is too much to digest in one sitting…)_

"On that topic, you have never told us about your peerage, Aslatiel. How are they like?" Issei was the one who asked, but almost everyone was clearly curious.

Aslatiel sighed, but then began counting them as he looked slightly upwards, staring at nothing in particular.

"Let's see… There's a blonde tsundere who's also a closet ass fetishist, a constantly-smiling swordsman who's incapable of losing his cool, a vampire girl who can leave even Ise in the dust when it comes to lewdness, a twenty-two-year-old woman who's the biggest 'M' I've ever met, and a pair of young twins who are the only pure lights among us. There you have them."

Everyone, even Azazel, fell silent at this. Aslatiel smirked at this.

"Are you sure you want that group living here?"

"Honestly, I now want to meet them even more. They should really liven up the place." Rias grinned in anticipation.

 _(Damn it!)_

"Well, I refuse! They're some of my closest friends so I won't submit them to your dictatorship-"

"Exterminating…" Rias muttered dangerously while cracking her knuckles.

"Hyaaah! Ok! Ok! I'll ask them what they think when we meet up!"

The childish banter and discussion continued for a while, and finally Aslatiel was freed from the chair upon accepting his fate. Placing his glasses over his eyes, he asked.

"At any rate, why are we visiting the Underworld?"

"Huh? Don't you know?"

Rias looked confused, and Azazel was the one who answered after taking out his cellphone.

"The schedule for the Underworld is… First, a visit to Rias's parents, and the introduction of the servant Devils to the current head of the family. After that, there's the annual meeting of new young Devils, and then there's your training over there. I myself, will be meeting with Sirzechs. Geez, so troublesome."

Aslatiel fell silent upon hearing about the meeting of young Devils. That meant Sona also had to go, and just after great tragedy had befallen her. Knowing that he had made the tragedy worse first-hand, Aslatiel tightened his fists without anyone noticed it. Thinking of less sad things, Aslatiel had what he thought to be a fun idea, so he walked towards Azazel while everyone else was speaking leisurely.

"Hey, Azazel. You said 'training', but these much people should be troublesome even for you, right?"

"What are you getting at?" Azazel asked with interest.

"No offense, but I think giving these power idiots some general guidelines won't do much besides increasing their base specs a bit. Meanwhile, I know people who with some advice from you, could take care of their training on a more personal level. For example, I myself could coach Rias-nee; seeing as she still uses unrefined Power of Destruction, I could help her develop her own optimized form."

Aslatiel's explanation made Azazel laugh without mockery.

"I like how you think, kid. Feel free to call those people, and I'll give them general descriptions of their 'partners'. Anything else?"

"Just one thing. How are you planning to handle Ise's training?" Aslatiel pushed his glasses up a bit.

"I was thinking of having the 'Blaze Meteor Dragon' Tannin handle him. Both him and Mephisto owe me one, actually." Azazel laughed confidently.

Aslatiel fell silent at this, but then sighed with a smile on his face.

"You really have contacts everywhere. If that's so, I could also use my cards… Hehehe…"

"I like that expression and laugh, boy. What do you have in mind?" Both Aslatiel and Azazel were grinning like a pair of cartoon villains.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking it's about time he meets Lady 'C.K'."

Azazel took a few seconds to think about these initials, but after knowing what they meant, he forced himself to hold back hysterical laughter.

"Damn it, Aslatiel! There's a point where you go from sadistic to downright cruel!"

"Cruel?" Aslatiel asked with an evil grin.

"Nah, you're way past that. You're demonic, kid."

 _(Thanks for confirming that for me…)_

"Still, I like your idea. How did you even get acquainted with her in the first place?" Indeed, it would sound a little strange to anyone that Aslatiel knew that 'person'.

"That's a story for another time. Listen, we should have around one month to whip them into shape, so why don't we do it like this? We will give Issei to Tannin for two weeks, so he can get martial arts training and some grasp on his dragon powers. Then, when he's at a level where he won't be instantly slaughtered, we'll give him to C.K. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. Even if he doesn't get Balance Breaker during that time, his specs should increase well enough for him to attain and use it well in a short time. Aside from that, it will be a great show for us both…"

Not minding the Gremory group staring at them with confused faces, Aslatiel and Azazel burst into chuckles.

* * *

The day they finally set off, Rias forced everyone to wear their school uniform… Or actually _tried_ to force everyone. Aslatiel was wearing his new black hoodie with standard casual clothes, namely a cordovan T-shirt, dark gray jeans and as usual, black boots. Issei was again wearing his Vali-like outfit with a red T-shirt and Est was dressed in her black and red seifuku.

"You are such an unbelievable asshole!"

"You know!? You're being bitchier than usual, and that's a world record!"

Rias and Aslatiel still hadn't stopped quarrelling.

"Stop calling me a bitch, you cherry boy!"

"Bitch please! You know you're also a virgin!"

"That's enough!"

Uncharacteristically losing her almost unbreakable calm, Akeno powerfully slapped both Aslatiel and Rias on their napes. She then forced them to sit on seiza and stared them down.

"Now you're both going to calm down and stop making this trip a pain for everyone!"

 **[But he/she started-]**

"And I'm ending it!" Akeno shut them down at the same time.

Everyone else, Azazel included, witnessed her sudden display in wonder.

"Wow, who would've guessed Akeno-san had it in her."

"Maybe that's her maternal instinct at work." Issei laughed a bit after saying that.

* * *

After the morning problems, they set off towards the train station. After arriving, Rias invited the 'newbie' Devils, namely, Issei, Asia and Xenovia, as well as Est to a certain elevator, since it could only fit five people at a time. They descended and Aslatiel, Akeno, Yuuto, Gasper and Koneko had to wait. Azazel had taken the Fallen Angel route to the Underworld, so they would meet up upon arriving.

"I see, so she's teaching them about the Gremory train and stuff-"

Aslatiel's glasses slid forward a bit, and he had to act quickly so they didn't fall. He put them back into place and sighed angrily.

"This is so annoying. I wish I didn't have to use these glasses."

"Really? They're not that bad, I think you look quite handsome with them." Akeno said without any shame.

However, those words caused the easily-embarrassed Aslatiel to blush heavily and turn away.

"A-Anyway, the elevator is here. L-Let's go."

Seeing his shy reaction, Akeno and Yuuto laughed, and even Koneko softened her expression. They followed after him and entered the elevator.

* * *

After descending all the way, they arrived at an artificial space similar to an underground station platform. Rias and the others were waiting for them there. Naturally, on the tracks was a train with the Gremory emblem engraved on its side.

 _(Conspicuous to the end, eh?)_

With Rias on the lead, they entered the train and looked for seats. Naturally, Rias sat in the first train car ahead, but everyone else remained in the same car. Issei and Asia took one pair of seats while Akeno and Xenovia took the pair facing them. Gasper and Koneko sat together in another pair while Yuuto and Est sat in the seats opposite to them. Meanwhile, for some reason, Aslatiel had chosen to sit far away from them, even if still on the same car.

The departure whistle rang, and the train began to move at a gradually faster speed.

* * *

After around forty minutes, they briefly passed through the Dimensional Gap and arrived at an area which was technically part of the Gremory territory, but it was still only a deserted mountainous land. Naturally, after the initial wonder from arriving at a foreign land had passed, most of the people in this car were curious as to why Aslatiel had sat so far away.

"Maybe he's watching some erotic videos on his phone!" Issei proposed enthusiastically.

"Or he's looking for the most comfortable kinds of rope to use on someone! Ah, Aslatiel-kun, you're so considerate…" Akeno let out with a dreamy blushing face.

"C-Couldn't it be that he's simply reading a book or texting someone?" The 'voice of reason', A.K.A: Yuuto, said with a troubled smile.

"It is definitely possible, but then again, why would he need to hide that?" Asia pondered while playing with one of her new hair tails.

"Very well, there's only one way of finding out…" Akeno began to giggle sadistically.

"We'll sneak up behind him!" Issei yelled.

"… Ok." Yuuto complied with a deadpan look.

* * *

" _Hah… The snow is so quiet." Miyamura said upon letting out some breath into the cold air_

 _Silently, Hori walked two steps behind him._

 _(Hori-san is so quiet…)_

" _We're graduating soon." She finally said._

" _Are we? Isn't it still a ways off?"_

" _Um…"_

 _Miyamura stopped upon hearing her speak again._

" _I… I still don't really know anything about you… I don't really know anything, but…"_

 _(Hori-san. I…)_

 _Miyamura suddenly remembered the first time they held hands._

' _I still don't know anything about you. But…'_

 _With a blushing, yet determined face, Hori declared._

" _I…! Even after we graduate… I w-want… To be with you!"_

 _Miyamura fell silent at this. Hori continued._

" _Is… Is that bad?" She asked dependently._

 _Miyamura, however, remained quiet. Hori became increasingly nervous._

" _S-Say… Say something, please."_

 _He remained quiet for another few seconds, but after that, Miyamura finally spoke up._

"… _Then…"_

 _Letting himself go for but a moment, he looked straight towards her._

"… _How about we get married?" He said strongly._

 _It took Hori a few seconds to process what was happening, and even after she did, she couldn't even blink._

 _In that moment, the entire world went silent, the snow stopped falling, and all that remained for her was Miyamura. The look in his blushing face made Hori's heart beat so hard, she thought it might stop._

"… _Crap." Miyamura shyly covered his red cheeks with his jacket's sleeve._

" _Ok, I gotta go…" He began to walk away._

 _Hori followed him with her eyes, and finally yelled out._

" _I'll make you happy!"_

" _Huh!?' Miyamura turned around, dumbfounded._

" _I said… I'll make you happy, ok!?" She said again, embarrassed beyond imagination._

"… _No, I mean, shouldn't I be saying that?" Miyamura was still confused._

" _You can't! I'm selfish and I can't do housework or anything else except studying! And I'm not very nice! That's why… You can't…"_

 _Miyamura was silent for some seconds, but then laughed lightly._

" _I don't think that's true… But ok. Please make me happy." He bowed profusely as he said this._

 _At a loss for words at first, Hori did the same a bit after._

" _Ah, um… Ok. I will…"_

 _(Hm? Am I doing this right?)_

 _Miyamura looked at the troubled Hori, and couldn't help but form a smile on his blushing face. Suddenly, his cellphone rang loudly, surprising both of them. He answered frantically._

" _Hello? Yes! I'm… Going n… Oh?" He looked at Hori with a troubled expression._

" _Sorry! I have to get back to the shop."_

" _Ah, it's ok. Good luck…"_

 _Without more words exchanged, Miyamura left. Meanwhile, Hori looked towards the winter sky._

" _So cold. Better hurry home… Hah…" She let out some breath, and brought her hands to her crimson cheeks._

 _(But my face is so warm…)_

 _To be continued…_

"Kyaaahh! What the hell is this!? They are way too cute!"

Aslatiel screamed girlishly upon reading the last page of his manga. Not minding anything else, he squirmed on his seat because of being unable to express himself in any other way.

"Miyamura is so smooth! If I was a girl I would totally fall for a guy like that! And Hori… Aaahh! She's so freaking cute! This is the best day ever! I hope they will be happy forever!"

"I see. So you were just reading some romance manga."

Hearing a familiar voice behind him, Aslatiel froze. Mechanically, he turned around only to see Akeno, Asia, Issei and Yuuto looking at him and the book on his hands. On the cover of said book were a black-haired boy and a brown-haired girl holding hands.

"Horimiya, eh? I've heard a lot about it, but to think Aslatiel was a fan… If it made you have such a reaction, maybe I should give it a try." Issei said while holding his chin.

"Me too! Who would've known you had such a sensible side to you, Aslatiel-san? Then again, I think Asura-san mentioned something similar before." Asia was apparently also a fan of these kinds of manga.

"I've never tried romance manga. Maybe I'll start with this one." Even Yuuto seemed interested.

"Ufufu, Aslatiel-kun is so innocent and cute. Is this the kind of love story you hope for?" Akeno asked while giggling.

Suddenly, along with a click and a flash, another person made herself present. Rias had left the first train car at some point and was holding a camera on her hands.

"I got you, Aslatiel. You're going down. This picture of you and your pure romance manga is all I need to destroy the cool and manly image you've tried to build." She said with a smile full of evil.

Finally, Aslatiel's time resumed its course.

"GAAAAAHH!" The silver-haired Devil roared as he leaped towards the floor with the manga volume held in his arms.

He rolled around while almost convulsing in embarrassment. Eventually, he stopped. It wasn't just that Aslatiel _stopped_ , but rather he _petrified_.

"Is he dead? Did he seriously die from embarrassment?" Issei asked with a deadpan look.

"Nah, he's still breathing. This is nothing compared to that time I forced him to fake-confess to Ravel." Rias said with a cruel laugh.

"Y-Youuu…!" Aslatiel stopped upon feeling a certain presence.

He got back to his feet and stored both his glasses and the manga volume in a pocket dimension. As he did so, Aslatiel sensed some white object passing through the train. In accordance to that, the vehicle began to slow down.

"Rias-nee!" He said to her frantically.

"Yes! What was that!?" Even if inexperienced, she was still the heiress to the Gremory clan, and it was impossible for her not to notice such a powerful and dense aura.

"Some idiot just pierced this train through! We have to get out of here! You guys too!" Aslatiel addressed those sitting away from them.

Promptly, he released a powerful blast of Power of Destruction which destroyed the windows, and everyone jumped out of the car. Naturally, there was nothing but an eighty-meter-tall fall at the other end of the exit, but this was nothing for Devils who could fly and had superhuman physical capabilities, although people such as Asia and Gasper still had to be carried by Issei and Xenovia respectively.

They looked back for a moment, only to see the train bursting in a loud and destructive explosion. Finally, they landed on the ground with stupefied faces.

"Wh-Who could've done this?" Rias asked with shocked eyes.

"A woman that's seriously terrifying, and she seems to be up there." On Aslatiel's words, everyone else looked up.

Up in the Underworld's purple night sky floated a magnificent golden chariot, pulled by four golden-horned deer. Standing brilliantly on the chariot's seat, a beautiful young woman with snow-white hair tied in a loose bun and pale porcelain-like skin stared Aslatiel down with her clear blue eyes. She wore an ornate armored robe colored entirely in white and silver and held an elaborate golden bow on her left hand.

"C-Could it be…?"

"You are quite knowledgeable, Rias-nee. That's Artemis." Aslatiel grinned as a chill ran down his spine.

"Oh, I've heard of her before. She's the Greek goddess of the moon, right?" Akeno asked.

"The moon, hunting, animals… You name it."

"Oh, so she's a goddess. Man, and she's so beautiful, I thought for sure she was an enemy." Issei's carefree laugh was interrupted by Aslatiel's somber response.

"You would be right. She's here to fight."

"Wha…?"

Everyone was surprised by Aslatiel's statement. A goddess had just destroyed their vehicle with the intention of battling, there weren't a lot of worse situations.

"Long ago, I had a disagreement with her. Since then, she's been aiming for my life…" Aslatiel's grin was met by Artemis' cold gaze.

"She's a temperamental hag, so I doubt she'll overlook you all." Aslatiel warned Rias and the others, yet Artemis seemed even more displeased.

"Nonsense, I am attacking you due to a personal grudge. However, the justice of this world is putting evil to death, so if they insist on assisting you, I can't help it if they die." Aslatiel instantly frowned at the snow-haired woman's words.

"You bitch! Est!" Aslatiel yelled to the girl at his side.

"Yes, Master."

The next second, the jet-black greatsword with red inscriptions had materialized on Aslatiel's right hand. Meanwhile, Artemis created four arrows made seemingly out of moonlight and shot them with her bow, all in a fraction of a second. Aslatiel ran to the side to avoid them…

"Useless."

… But they simply changed direction and followed after him. Increasing his speed, he took out his eight Devil wings and soared in the air.

"Cynthia, let's try a pincer attack." Artemis said while gently caressing an ornate earring with a red gem on her right ear.

 **« Of course, Mistress. »** A feminine voice sounded as the earring glowed.

Then, two of the moonlight arrows drastically increased their speed and assaulted Aslatiel from the front, while the other two continued towards his back.

"Damn you! Est, change!"

 **(As you wish, Master.)**

Aslatiel then placed both hands on Est's hilt and broke them apart, separating Est into two one-handed swords in inverted coloring.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Advanced Form – Tiger and Dragon!** " Without requiring a startup position, Aslatiel released a series of incredibly fast slashes from both hands, obliterating the moonlight arrows.

"Iona, I need more mobility!" Artemis yelled.

 **« Yes, Mistress! »**

With a cheerful feminine voice, a remarkably large female deer with jet-black fur materialized in front of Artemis. Dematerializing the chariot along with its steeds, she promptly sat on top of the black deer, and as it began to run through the air, Artemis continued shooting moonlight arrows with her golden bow.

Restlessly, Aslatiel continued to shatter arrows with his two swords, as avoiding them would be pretty much suicide since she could freely change their direction in midair. However, he was gradually being cornered by the endless assault, along with the fact that the deer's speed allowed Artemis to shoot from many directions, making the arrows even more unpredictable.

 _(But I can still keep up!)_

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Flash Form – Death Butterfly's Flash Dance!** " Creating an incredibly faint field of demonic power around him, Aslatiel began to counter even redirected arrows with pinpoint accuracy.

Artemis continued to shoot like there was no tomorrow, but as long as Aslatiel was using the Death Butterfly's Flash Dance, she would have a hard time even scratching him.

"You coward! Eleonora, your turn!"

 **« As you wish, Lady Artemis. »**

Quickly jumping towards Aslatiel from the black deer, a brilliant silver spear was created on Artemis' right hand after she made her bow disappear.

Planning to meet her attack head-on, Aslatiel smirked and placed his two blades in front of him. The following blow sent him downwards and rolling through the ground a great distance, almost making him vomit.

 _(Ah, yeah. She's a goddess, I remember now…)_

He didn't have much time to think as he quickly had to avoid a thrust from the silver spear, thrust that cracked a large amount of ground upon missing him.

"Tch!" Artemis clicked her tongue, but continued to attack with masterful movements.

Aslatiel avoided a horizontal sweep, but the bladed tip of the spear managed to leave a shallow cut on his stomach. Artemis continued with a spin and a thrust, but Aslatiel managed to deflect it in time and countered with an upper slash. Rolling to the side, Artemis evaded the attack and followed with a sweep, which was met by a blow from Aslatiel's another blade.

"Give up! Accept justice!" The snow-haired goddess yelled at him.

"As if! I'm not dying here, old hag!" Aslatiel replied angrily.

He was forced to quickly step back due to the sudden assault of the black deer, but in doing so Aslatiel managed to leave a deep gash on its leg which forced it to kneel down.

 **« Ah! »**

"Iona! Why you…!" Forming her bow once again and making the spear disappear, Artemis charged an incredible amount of arrows.

"I'm not letting you do the same thing twice! You evil demon!"

"Then why don't you just let me go!? How long have you been stalking me already!?"

After yelling this out, Aslatiel prepared himself for another stream of arrows, but he didn't expect what happened next. Artemis was struck from behind by a multitude of energy attacks, which made her lose focus and her arrows dissipated.

"What the…?" Receiving only minor damage from the attack, Artemis looked back.

Rias and Akeno had been responsible for the last attack, being apparently powered-up by Issei's Transfer. Everyone else had also gotten in battle positions, with Xenovia taking out Durandal and both Yuuto and Asia activating their Balance Breakers despite the strain of lacking practice with them.

"I already warned you, this has been your choice…" Without even looking back, Artemis blocked a double slash from Aslatiel with her bow.

"Tsk!" He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I'll deal with you personally in a moment, just wait a bit."

Moving her long legs expertly, Artemis kicked Aslatiel's ribcage with enough force to make him cough blood and send him flying until he crashed into a small mountain.

"Aslatiel-kun!" Akeno yelled worriedly before looking at Artemis with eyes filled with hatred.

Even so, the goddess ignored her completely and merely pointed her bow towards the sky. She produced many arrows which were blue in color, rather than white, and shot them towards the sky.

The arrows gradually changed direction until facing down, and then began to fall to the ground. However, none made contact with any member of the Gremory group, but what would come after this was much worse than simply being hit by an arrow of moonlight.

"Wh-What is that?"

"It can't be!"

Greatly surprising the Gremory group, large masses of energy began to form on the places the arrows had hit, gradually acquiring the form of many animals and increasing in size. Gigantic bears, dogs and hawks manifested themselves, with the bears growing to about seven meters in height, the dogs to three and the hawks measuring six meters from the tip of one wing to the other. They numbered around twenty-one in all, and actual layers of skin, fur and feathers quickly formed around the energy bodies. An army of gigantic animals had been created by Artemis.

"This should be enough to finish you all off. I'll now deal with Aslatiel." She promptly dashed away after saying this.

"W-Wait!" Rias tried to run after her but was interrupted by the gigantic bear paw striking the ground before her.

She barely avoided the next one by flying in the air, but she was cut on her tracks by a hawk. Rias saw the bird's talons just before her face, but they suddenly petrified. She looked down and saw Gasper staring at the hawk with his eyes glowing. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Gasper! That's my Bishop!" Using the last of the energy she had received from Issei, Rias shot a huge blob of Power of Destruction at the frozen hawk, obliterating most of its body in that attack.

Rias sighed in relief. She then looked back at Gasper and saw him falling to his knees, exhausted.

 _That's one down, but I can't depend on Gasper anymore, and Ise can only do some more transfers before running dry…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuto bravely fought against one of the bears with Koneko's assistance. Wielding a Holy-Demonic Sword in each hand, Yuuto was greatly straining himself, but the added versatility and power of using two swords lent him a great advantage against the slow-moving bear.

"Koneko-chan! I'll take the right!" He yelled while running at great speed towards the bear's right side.

"Yes, Yuuto-senpai!" Koneko confirmed her understanding by moving towards the left.

Meeting both of its opponents head-on, the bear roared loudly. Yuuto being the one closest due to his higher speed, the bear attacked him first. However, Yuuto's speed easily allowed him to run up and around the bear's muscular arm all the while slashing it. Reaching its head, Yuuto pierced the bear's eyes with both of his swords and left them there.

The bear roared in pain, but Yuuto simply jumped back and created two more Holy Demonic Swords. Using his wings only for the initial impulse, he dashed back towards the bear's body and started to run around it, leaving heavy slashes wherever he could. Koneko couldn't help but be awed at Yuuto's blade dance.

 _Yuuto-senpai… Has become so strong…_

Truth be told, Yuuto was straining himself quite a bit, exhausting his demonic power reserves a great speed and causing his muscles to scream in pain from his extreme movements. However, in order to defeat the beasts created by a goddess, he needed to push himself to the limit.

Landing one last slash, the bear fell back on its bottom, almost defeated. Seeing the opening, Koneko moved towards the bear's neck in order to land a lethal blow. Yuuto, however, knew that it wouldn't work.

"Don't! Koneko-chan!" He yelled frantically, but Koneko didn't hear him.

Mindlessly seeking the vital spot, Koneko failed to see the bear's backhand moving towards her until Yuuto pushed her out of the way. The blonde tried to slow the bear's paw down with his leg, but he only felt his tibia and ankle breaking loudly.

"Ggh!" Yuuto repressed a scream and took the opportunity to slice the bear's hand off and fly towards its throat, slitting it cleanly and finally defeating the beast.

Afterwards, Yuuto landed painfully on the ground, having to sit down to lessen the great pain on his leg. Koneko walked towards Yuuto and looked at him with a despaired expression.

"Yuuto-senpai… You… You got hurt so badly because of me…" She looked down with empty eyes, as if she had committed an unforgivable error.

"D-Don't worry, Koneko-chan! I only need to rest for a while." Yuuto said cheerfully, but Koneko remained depressed.

* * *

At the same time, Akeno and Rias flew through the air after taking the mission of dealing with the hawks, as their magic made them the right choice for that task and they had Issei to boost them. However, fighting while protecting Gasper and Issei was becoming increasingly more difficult, and the hawks were gradually memorizing their limits, making the whole battle all the more frightening.

Dealing with the dogs on the ground wasn't all that easy either for Asia and Xenovia, as they were remarkably agile, being able to outmaneuver Xenovia and were also strong enough to rip Asia's tendrils apart with their fangs before becoming entangled. Coupled with the injured Yuuto whose decreased strength had increased the load on Koneko, the battle wasn't looking too good for the Gremory group.

"Ggh!" Issei grunted in pain as he was attacked and dragged away by one of the hawks.

"Ise!" Rias tried to save him, but she was stopped in her tracks by another one.

* * *

On Aslatiel's side, he was sent flying by another blow from Artemis, who had gone back to using her spear. Returning Est to her usual greatsword shape in order to minimize the demonic power consumption hadn't decreased Aslatiel's combat power in the least, but fighting against a goddess by himself was indeed beyond his capabilities.

"Grng!" Aslatiel grunted upon feeling Artemis' spear embedding a bit into the right side of his chest.

"What is this? What happened to all your bravado from earlier?" The snow-haired goddess coldly accused before kicking Aslatiel's chin.

He rolled across the floor, and was barely able to block the next sweep from the spear, which sent him further backwards. Aslatiel's back crashed against a large rock, but he still managed to deflect the next attack.

"Shut…" Red aura began to gush out of his body.

"Huh?" Artemis was confused.

"… The hell up!" A lightning-fast slash forced Artemis backwards, but Aslatiel didn't stop there.

Kicking the ground with all of his strength, Aslatiel unleashed a furious stream of slashes as his aura grew even further. Jumping around and propelling himself from each surface he made contact with, swiftly turning to a low stance to avoid attacks more easily, even using his hands to leap and stand on the floor. Aslatiel was gradually cornering Artemis.

Meta-Three-Dimensional Movement. A remarkably advanced movement technique that allowed almost inhuman feats such as moving across any terrain or angle as if it was a flat and smooth surface, sticking to uneven flooring such as ropes or chains and even switching the body's position in midair with barely any effort. It was the movement technique employed by Niphelia, and Aslatiel had developed his own version of it, called Shadow Weaving.

"I've got you!" Manifesting a dreadful smile, Aslatiel swung Terminus Est horizontally.

"Tsk!" Clicking her tongue, Artemis blocked the full-power blow with her spear. The air shook and the silver spear bent slightly for a moment.

 _What is this? He's like a completely different person now…_

Unlike the exquisite finesse of the Absolute Blade Arts, this was merely a rowdy display of extreme violence suited for assassination and combat against many opponents. The sheer power behind the blows and the frequency with which they were delivered forced Artemis on the defensive.

Stepping forward, Aslatiel raised Est up high and took a leap, the ground cracking from the overwhelming force of the jump.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Advanced Form – Dust Wheel!** "

Aslatiel spun forward in midair, and using the force of gravity to his favor, struck Artemis' spear with a blow far surpassing Meteor in power. Even though it was blocked, the force of the impact was enough to shatter the earth and create a crater under Artemis.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Advanced Form – Soaring Rakshasa!** "

Using their position as a jumping point, Aslatiel leaped back while spinning and used the momentum to deliver a powerful managed to block it, but her spear received a nick in the process.

 **« Tch! Be careful with that sword, Lady Artemis! »**

"Eleonora! You insolent bat!"

"I'll kill you if you want to die that much!"

Numerous flashes of clashing metal produced a shower of sparks, while the sound of blades clashing continued to ring. A haphazard dance was performed between Artemis' silver spear and Aslatiel's black sword, slicing through the air and producing powerful wind in its wake.

To a bystander, this would look like a balanced battle, but Aslatiel knew better. Not only had Artemis engaged him in close combat, but was using her second choice weapon against Aslatiel's specialty. In reality, the goddess' true level was beyond this, and Aslatiel was only keeping up due to her pride.

Even so, all of these advantages couldn't prevent Artemis' spear from finding its way into the side of his abdomen.

"B-Blgh…!" Aslatiel coughed some blood and was then kicked right on his wound, sending him back-first to the floor.

"Justice will always prevail in the end, you fiend. Say goodbye to this world-" Before Artemis could move a single step closer to him, she had to step back to avoid a powerful wave of pale yellow energy.

Aslatiel looked in the attack's direction, only to see Xenovia holding Durandal bravely.

"Y-You…"

Xenovia's legs were pierced by two moonlight arrows before Aslatiel could say anything else. Perfectly aimed at the right muscles and tendons, Xenovia fell down on all fours. Artemis had made the spear disappear and was once again holding her golden bow.

"D-Damn you! This is between you and me! Leave her alone!" Aslatiel's protests fell on deaf ears.

"Durandal… That's dangerous. Iona, I need you for 'that'."

 **« Yes, Mistress. Use me however you see fit. »**

The black deer, in spite of is hurt leg, swiftly galloped towards Artemis' side and knelt down. Artemis placed her hand on the deer's back and gently began to pull out its fur, easily and painlessly taking out many long hairs which condensed into a solid black arrow. This arrow became covered in Artemis' moonlight and she prepared to shoot it towards Xenovia.

 _(No…!)_

With a gentle movement of the fingers, Artemis let the black arrow loose.

 _(No!)_

A huge explosion was created at the point of impact, even attracting the attention of Rias and the others.

"What was that?" Issei asked with a shocked look on his face. Even him, a complete novice at sensing energy, was intimidated by the power of the blast.

"I don't know, but it was where Aslatiel is fighting!" Rias gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Oh no, Xenovia-san also went there!" Asia exclaimed in worry.

"What-" Rias was interrupted by one of the hawks diving right towards her, scratching her back even though she had dodged.

 _They are wearing us out… What to do…?_

* * *

After the smoke and dust from the explosion had cleared, Xenovia could finally see what was in front of her. A slumping Aslatiel, dropping Terminus Est from his droopy right arm. A huge and grotesque hole on his right shoulder, caused by his failure to fully deflect the arrow.

"Sh-Shit…" Feeling pain beyond compare on his arms and even more on his shoulder, Aslatiel fell to his knees and held himself with his left hand on the floor, as he was unable to move his right arm.

Seeing Aslatiel's defeated figure in front of her, Xenovia was completely speechless. Without thinking it twice, he had put his life on the line to save her, and received a crippling wound as a result.

"So you went and protected her, huh? They don't fit you, these noble acts." Artemis sentenced with absolute callousness, but Aslatiel didn't reply.

"Anyway, I'm not interested in defeating you on my own if you are weakened in this way. You're not worthy of it, so I'll leave you to them." On her words, three of the gigantic bears she had created earlier had made its way towards them.

Aslatiel looked up and picked up Est with his left hand only. With Xenovia's legs useless, he was the only one who could do something, even if crippled.

"A-Aslatiel…" Xenovia tried to reach out for Aslatiel, but he paid no attention to her.

However, as he was thinking of a way to get out this, a swift flash slashed the neck of one of the bears from behind, greatly surprising not only Aslatiel and Xenovia, but even Artemis. The bear fell backwards, dead, and its mysterious assailant landed gracefully on the ground.

"You really don't get tired of being thrashed around, do you?" This strange person said with a prideful female voice.

Dressed in a long black trench coat over a buttoned-up violet shirt that failed to hide her remarkably large breasts, black slacks and black boots with high-heels. Clear ice-blue eyes and a white beret over a mane of flowing golden-blonde hair reaching her waist.

Being greatly surprised at first, Aslatiel then sighed in relief and formed an honest smile full of happiness, much to Xenovia's confusion.

"It's the job of the Queen to always give the most conspicuous help, right? I missed you a lot, Lucy."

* * *

Elsewhere, Koneko and Yuuto were being gradually cornered by the giant hunting dogs created by Artemis. With his broken leg, Yuuto couldn't do much before he was brought down to the floor by a paw.

"Gaah!"

"Yuuto-senpai-" Koneko's distraction made it easy for another one of the dogs to go after her.

However…

"Yahoo!"

… Along with this word of exclamation, the dog was swiftly decapitated by some unseen force. Before Yuuto and Koneko, appeared the form of their savior.

"Fret not. I like doggies a lot, so I promise I won't hurt you!"

A black-haired boy around Yuuto's age with a gray left eye and his right eye covered by a medical eyepatch said with leisure. He was dressed in a buttoned-up gakuran, had white gloves with lines covering his hands, a katana and a wakizashi on the right side of his waist and another katana on the left side.

The dogs waited no more and pounced at him. The boy jumped over them and laughed innocently like a kid.

"So close! Now it's my turn!" Taking out the wakizashi and the katana from the right side, the boy vanished from even Yuuto's sight, which was used to high-speed movements.

The next few moments looked like an insanely fast gust of wind traveling between the dogs and cutting them into pieces. Finally, the boy appeared before Yuuto and Koneko once again.

"See? Bet you barely felt a thing." He said as he cleaned blood from his weapons.

* * *

At the same time, a hunting dog that had passed through Asia's thorns had its head crushed into the ground by an incredible force.

"Geez, these ones won't be able to make me feel it even if I let them." Said a beautiful and remarkably tall woman in her early twenties, with long hair of an orangish color and jade green eyes. She was dressed in a business suit with dark gray slacks, a white shirt with three buttons undone that gave a generous view to her sizable cleavage and black zipped boots.

"M-Miss! Be careful!" Asia said upon seeing yet another bear making its way towards the mysterious woman.

The bear landed a direct hit on the woman, but she didn't move from her place. Then, a faint white aura started to gush out of the woman's body.

"That hurts… Let's see how my current level is. **Premium Heart!** " On the woman's strong words, a pair of black metallic gauntlets with violet linings appeared on her hands all the way to the elbow, while similarly styled boots covered her legs up to her knees.

She jumped into the air, cracking the ground below her, and brought her fist with full force against the bear. A gigantic hole was gruesomely made on its torso, and the beast was sent a great distance back before it fell lifeless to the floor.

"Hm? Aw, crap! I overdid it again!" The woman complained under Asia's shocked gaze.

* * *

In another place, Gasper was being approached by two of the dogs. But before they attack him, two kids who appeared to be around twelve years old stood before him.

"Aiden, give me a lift. I'll take care of them." One of them was a girl with long, pale blue hair, some of it tied to the sides in two small twintails, the rest flowing down until her lower back, and amethyst-like purple eyes. She wore a long-sleeved white dress with a miniskirt, a thin black ribbon on the chest area, black thigh-highs and brown boots.

"Of course, Priscilla-neechan." The second one was a boy with earlobe-length red hair and the same eyes as the girl, dressed in a black hoodie over a barely visible red T-shirt, gray jeans and black sneakers.

From a large sheath strapped to his back, the boy took out a silver sword with a golden and black hilt, and a strange-looking jet-black wind started to swell around it. The wind engulfed the girl who had taken out an immaculate white sword with pale blue linings, blade and hilt in the same piece.

The wind plunged the girl forward at high speed, allowing her to easily focus on slashing the dogs while the wind handled her evasion. Finally, the wind left the girl on the ground, and she stood up from her kneeling position.

"This came out nicely." She said with an innocent giggle as she clicked her fingers.

On that signal, white flames burst out of the dogs' bodies, incinerating them from within.

* * *

On his side, Issei was finally let out of the hawk's grip by a large icicle hitting its legs. However, he had taken substantial damage to his shoulders and was still unable to fly with his Devil wings. Nonetheless, he was caught in a princess-carry by another sudden helper.

"Oh, I got a boy! I'm so lucky~" Said the girl who had just saved them as they landed and she left him on the floor.

"Wh-Who are…" Issei's perverted mode activated upon noticing that he had been saved by a real cutie around a year younger than him.

She had platinum blonde hair with pink tips, some of her bangs tied in a small braid going towards the left-and-down side and the rest styled neatly with an ornate flower-like black accessory on the left side of her head. She also had red eyes and was dressed in a Gothic Lolita outfit with a magenta mini-skirt. She had abnormally pale skin and cast no shadow, but he either didn't notice or didn't mind.

"Hey, handsome. Would you mind giving something to me?" The girl said while leaning forward, their faces so close that their noses almost touched.

"Wh-What…?" Even in this situation, Issei couldn't help but feel his heart racing.

"Oh, nothing. I just need a little something from you as thanks for gallantly saving you. Would you give it to me?" She was purposely acting cute, and it had the desired effect on the unaware Issei.

 _C-Could she mean a k… kiss?_

The girl leaned forward… And to the side.

"Mm… *bite*"

Shortly after Issei felt a slight lick on his neck, a sharp pain assaulted him just there. The girl had bitten him, and her abnormally long fangs, which he had ignored up until now, were piercing his skin.

"Ah! Wh-What are you…!" Needless to say, it was very painful for Issei.

"*suck* Nn… *suck*"

The girl, however, single-mindedly sucked and drank from the wound she had created. After a few seconds, she finally let go, separating herself from Issei with a string of saliva and blood connecting her mouth and the bite mark. Issei looked at her, and saw that she had an ecstatic expression, with a heavy blush on her face and dripping blood from the corner of her lip. The girl then smirked and touched her cheeks excitedly.

"Mm… So delicious! You meanie! Are you trying to get me addicted to you!?"

 _This girl is a total cuckoo-lander!_

Seductively licking off the blood remains around her lips, the girl stood up straight and looked towards the remaining animals.

"I should put all of this power to use, so Zirnitra should work…"

Under Issei's confused gaze, the girl lifted her right hand, with the emblem on it glowing bright red.

"… **Jester's Vice.** "

Just after the girl said this, the earth suddenly shook violently and the wind blew wildly. Issei looked around frantically, finally seeing a giant tear appearing in the air by their side. The humongous tear in space expanded, with violent blizzards of ice following. A massive claw crept out of the portal, enlarging it further.

"…!" Frozen in place, Issei was unable to utter a single word.

It was a monstrously huge sculpture of blue ice, easily dwarfing the animals created by Artemis. Spreading its gigantic wings, the emperor of ice dragons made itself present. There was a tragic sense of beauty about its appearance.

" **Show yourself, creature of destruction. Frozen slayer of those who lament the darkness. Domination Ice Spirit, Zirnitra!** "

On the girl's ominous words, the gargantuan ice dragon flapped its wings and roared wildly. As it did so, powerful blizzards caused many shards of ice to cut open the ground, as well as hitting many of the airborne hawks and slicing them to pieces.

Flapping its wings yet again, the dragon made the atmosphere shake and flew with speed that didn't fit its insane size. A dog was trampled under its gigantic, clawed foot, and two hawks were quickly caught at the same time by its humongous fang-filled jaws. Some of the dogs tried to flank the ice dragon, but their bodies were completely obliterated by a single sweep of its tail. Mindlessly, it trampled, clawed and bit apart Artemis' beasts, who were having difficulties in moving due to the powerful winds and hail mixed in.

While the girl enjoyed the show with a big smile on her face, another person moved to her side, neither of them minding Issei's confusion.

"Mina-chaaan… You almost got me right there. Isn't this a bit overkill?" The black-haired boy from earlier, having already taken Yuuto and Koneko to safety, complained childishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Soujirou-senpai! Teehee!" Wilhelmina Carmilla apologized by bonking her own head, winking and sticking her tongue out.

"Anyway, it seems that you took care of all the work. I thank you for that." Soujirou sighed while looking back.

Just as he had said, Zirnitra had by now taken care of all the animals assaulting the Gremory group, who were petrified in shock at the unfolding events. At the same time, the orange-haired woman gave Wilhelmina a thumbs-up and the two twins jumped in cheers.

"Now that that's over, take that thing away. It could bring some serious trouble." Soujirou's smile was completely unfitting with his serious face.

"Yeah, yeah." Wilhelmina said with a wave as she flew towards Zirnitra.

Getting on its back, she placed her left hand on it, with the symbol on it glowing blue.

" **Earl's Decree… Your job is done, standby.** " After she said this, Zirnitra's humongous body gradually turned into particles of light, which promptly went into the closing portal.

"Phew. Praise me, Senpai!" Wilhelmina said to Soujirou while making a peace sign and winking.

* * *

At another place, Lucina slowly approached the two remaining bears.

"So unsightly of a goddess, to force others to fight for her." She said while summoning her jet-black scythe.

One of the bears struck forward with its paw, but with a single spin of her scythe, Lucina disappeared in a black portal and the attack missed. The next instant, she appeared behind the bear's neck and decapitated it. Landing on its falling body, she instantly jumped and took out many knives with her free hand, which she threw towards the remaining bear's eyes. Blood sprayed and Lucina landed on its head as it roared in pain.

"Come on, nobody's got time for a crybaby. I'm going to make ground meat out of you…"

Lucina placed her scythe under the bear's chin…

"… And I can't do that unless you stay put."

… And sliced its head in two.

As the bear's dead body fell to the ground, she landed safely on the floor. Uncharacteristically, Artemis' face showed unrestrained anger. She loaded her bow with many arrows.

"Y-You insolent-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Goddess-san." She heard a cheerful voice nearby as a hand grasped her arm.

The snow-haired goddess looked back, only to see a boy with green and black hair just behind her.

 _H-How!? I didn't even feel his presence-_

A gigantic explosion of golden energy was created by the next instant. Far away, Lucina, Aslatiel and Xenovia appeared out of a black portal.

"Thank you, Lucy. The Rosa Atra sure is useful." Aslatiel sighed in relief.

"Don't worry about it. Now that Asura-kun is here, we should be able to treat that wound of yours."

After she said this, Lucina took a bottle of Phoenix Tears out of a pocket dimension. She swiftly used it on Aslatiel and his wounds healed in a matter of seconds. Then, Xenovia finally found the drive to ask.

"E-Excuse me, but who are you?"

Surprised due to being suddenly addressed, Lucina remained silent at first. Then, she made a greeting smile and spoke.

"Pardon my manners. My name is Lucina Lucifer, and I'm the Queen of Aslatiel's peerage. Have one too." She offered Xenovia another vial of Phoenix Tears.

"Queen…" Xenovia said in wonder as she placed drops on her legs, healing them at a remarkable speed.

After this exchange, the explosion from earlier disappeared and some figures were distinguished in the not-so-long distance.

One was Asura, the boy with green and black hair from earlier, but Artemis now had three women around her. One of them, who appeared to be the eldest, had wavy, chin-length silver hair with some black strands and cloudy white eyes, while the youngest-looking had jet-black hair reaching the middle of her back and dusk-colored eyes. The last one appeared to be around Aslatiel's age, had light brown hair in a ponytail and reddish magenta eyes. All of them were dressed in exquisite white robes with ornate decorations.

Amidst all of this, Aslatiel's eyes and those of the brown-haired maiden briefly met.

"Aslatiel!" He turned to Artemis upon hearing her dignified words, red and blue eyes clashing threateningly.

"Because of the intervention of a son of Shiva, I shall overlook this matter today. Next time, however, with my own hands… I will kill you without fail!"

Aslatiel met her threats without faltering, causing Artemis to grin menacingly. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Let's go, everyone." After saying this, Artemis vanished in a portal of moonlight, along with the older and younger-looking maidens.

The brown-haired one remained there for a moment, looking at Aslatiel. He turned away from her gaze, and she made a sad smile. Making a small bow resembling that of European aristocracy, this last maiden disappeared as well.

This last exchange didn't go unnoticed by Lucina, but she said nothing. Swiftly afterwards, Asura walked over to them.

"Phew. It seems we arrived just in time, Aly-kun." He said with his usual cheerfulness.

"Yeah. Thank you, Asura."

Smiling at each other, they bumped their fists.

"W-We should go back to the others." Xenovia said nervously.

"… Yeah." Aslatiel complied.

* * *

The animals finally defeated, Rias and the others treated their wounds and were thinking of speaking to their mysterious helpers. That is, until Aslatiel, Lucina, Asura and Xenovia finally came in sight.

"Aslatiel!" Rias showed relief in no one being wounded.

"Yo, Rias-nee. I survived, as you can see…" Aslatiel stopped talking upon seeing a certain person running at full speed towards him.

"Onii-chan!" With a big and innocent smile, the blue-haired girl jumped with her arms extended forward and buried her head in Aslatiel's tummy.

"Hey, Priscilla! Have you been doing well?" Aslatiel didn't mind this and simply caressed the girl's head while smiling.

"Yes, but I've missed you so much!" Saying this, she finally separated herself from Aslatiel.

In doing so, however, she made Aslatiel aware of something in particular. Hugged tightly by her dress, her breasts still managed to bounce. Breasts much too large for a mere twelve-year-old girl.

"I-I see… Y-You've grown a lot…"

"Yup! I grew two centimeters taller over the last year!" She jumped in joy, making her overdeveloped mounds jiggle more.

Aslatiel's eye twitched in sheer shock, and he became extremely worried if some 'wolf' tried to approach her. He made a mental note to keep Est nearby in the case of any male approaching Priscilla.

"Eighty-six centimeters… The same as me…" Wilhelmina, who had also arrived, muttered with soulless eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Hi, Mina…"

 _(A sixteen-year-old being matched by a twelve-year-old… That must hurt…)_

"Nii-sama!"

"Yahallo, Aslatiel-san."

Soujirou and Aiden also arrived. After them, arrived the brunette in the business suit.

"Ufufu. How do you do, Aslatiel?" She greeted him with a mature smile.

"Pretty well I'd say, Ilena. That cooking book you lent me was excellent, by the way." He returned her smile.

"Well, you know what they say. The world's best food is made in France." The woman now known to be called 'Ilena' said with overdramatic gestures.

"Oohoo! Aly-kun is so popular!" Asura exclaimed.

"Aslatiel." Being suddenly addressed, Aslatiel looked in the voice's direction.

Rias and the others had arrived, and Xenovia swiftly ran over to them. Rias smiled and asked.

"I think I already know who they are, but do you mind introducing them to us?"

"Hm? Ah, sure. Well, everyone, introduce yourselves."

After everyone had a brief look at the Gremory group, they begun the introductions.

"Greetings. My name is Lucina Lucifer, and I'm Aslatiel's Queen. I'm pleased to make your acquaintances." Lucina greeted them with dignified poise, fitting of a high-class lady. Hearing the name 'Lucifer', everyone, especially Issei, looked at Lucina in wonder.

"I'm Soujirou Seta, a two-piece Knight. It's a pleasure, Rias Gremory and her servants." Soujirou looked pleased at the Gremory group's surprise at him having consumed two pieces.

"My name is Ilena Bellerose. I am a Rook who consumed two pieces. Nice to meet ya!" Upon generating an even bigger reaction due to a Rook's superior value when compared to a Knight, Ilena and Soujirou released sparks at each other from their eyes while still maintaining their smiles, although they now looked threatening.

 _(Why are they always like this? Oh well…)_

"I'm Wilhelmina Carmilla, a vampire from the main Carmilla family and a Mutation Piece Bishop. It's an honor." Wilhelmina bowed courteously like a proper lady, even though her status as a Mutation Piece holder had also caused a commotion.

 _(Please keep it like this and don't say anything else… Please…)_

"M-Mina?" A weak voice said from within the Gremory group. Wilhelmina was surprised.

"Huh? Who could've…" She stopped talking upon seeing a certain person.

From amidst the Gremory group, Gasper had stepped out. Without neither of them speaking, they simply looked at each other.

 _(It couldn't be…)_

"I-I don't believe it… Gasper-chan?" Tears started to fall from Wilhelmina's red eyes.

"Ahh… ugh… hh…" Meanwhile, Gasper was crying at full strength.

Not thinking of anything else, Wilhelmina ran forward and embraced the sobbing boy. The frequency of her tears increased until she was unable to stop crying herself.

"G-Gasper-chan…! Gasper-chan!"

"M-Mina…! I missed you so much!" Gasper hugged the girl with all of his strength.

Seeing this heartwarming reunion, Aslatiel and Rias smiled at each other.

* * *

Leaving Gasper and Wilhelmina alone together for a while, the introductions continued.

"I'm Priscilla Gallagher, I consumed four Pawn pieces. Nice to meet you." Priscilla also bowed, making her 'assets' stand out even more.

Everyone from the Gremory group was more surprised by this than her impressive number of pieces, but Aslatiel's frightening glare instantly shut Issei and Yuuto down.

The next one was Aiden, but he remained hidden behind Lucina until Priscilla forcefully dragged him out. Left with no other options, he reluctantly started his introduction with a blushing face.

"I-I'm Aiden Gallagher! I-I'm also a four-piece P-Pawn! I-I still have a lot to learn so p-please take care of me!" Aiden then felt a hand ruffling his red hair.

"I've told you so many times. People will take advantage of you if you behave so feebly. You weren't like this when you asked me to train you." Aslatiel lectured him like an older brother would.

"Y-Yes, Nii-sama. I will try harder." Seeing this, Aslatiel smiled.

"That's my pupil!" He rubbed the boy's head some more, but then felt cold gazes directed at his back.

"To take advantage of such a young boy… Disgusting." Rias said with an intimidating glare.

"N-No. Y-You've got the wrong idea."

"What's happening here?"

While Aslatiel searched for a way to explain himself, Azazel had made himself present out of a light portal.

"Azazel? What are you doing here?" Rias asked in confusion.

"Hm, that train is unmanned, so it sends a signal whenever it's close to stop working. Since it sent the signal, I thought you guys might be in trouble. Would you mind explaining what just happened?"

"That can wait until later. Any way for us to get to the Gremory castle?" Aslatiel asked with a tired expression as he placed his glasses on his eyes again.

"This is already Gremory territory, so you should be able to teleport there. However…"

On Azazel's words, the destroyed train was swallowed in a gigantic magic circle, and from another one, a new train appeared on the tracks.

"… I'm guessing you'd like the full experience, so Sirzechs let me borrow this."

 _(Sirzechs-sama… You seriously have money to spend, don't you?)_

"Oh well, I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok before going back to Sirzechs. Still, I need you of Aslatiel's group and Asura to come with me. Need to tell you the specifics."

"Goodie! I'm ready!" Asura declared.

"I see. Mina! You have to go with this old man!" Azazel was noticeably ticked off at being called an old man by Aslatiel.

Wilhelmina showed a genuinely disappointed expression at this, but ran over to the group after saying goodbye to Gasper. He waved towards her with a happy smile.

Not bothering to explain what 'specifics' those were, Azazel walked away with Aslatiel's peerage and Asura. It was then that Aslatiel noticed something.

"Lucy… You're still wearing that beret?" She blushed from Aslatiel's words.

"O-Of course! Y-You bought it for my birthday…"

Seeing her shrink in embarrassment like that, Aslatiel couldn't help but smile.

"I see. It looks really good on you." Aslatiel barely felt the sound of trickling lightning around Akeno, who was standing behind him. He gulped down.

"…! Th-Thank you…" After voicing out these last words of gratitude, Lucina disappeared along with the rest of Aslatiel's peerage in Azazel's portal.

Aslatiel remained smiling until he heard a haughty laugh behind him, instantly changing his expression to a frown.

"Oh, you are so very close with her… Have you captured her too with your sweet words?" Rias continued to make an 'ojou-sama' laugh.

"I don't know. Have you sealed the deal with Issei?" Aslatiel's jab felt like an arrow through Rias' chest.

"Th-That's low... Even for you."

"Really? But it always looked to me like I was on top." He replied with absolute arrogance.

"Wh-Whatever! Let's resume our ride!" She said as she took flight to enter the train.

"Yeah, yeah." Aslatiel did the same.

* * *

Now on the train again, the Gremory group admired with lit-up expression the mountains, green forests and clear blue lakes of the main Gremory territory. As they did so, Aslatiel approached Rias' seat on the first car.

"May I sit here?" He asked politely.

"What's with all the formality? Feel free to do so without asking." She replied with a smile.

Upon hearing Rias' generous words, Aslatiel sat down in front of her. They remained silent for a while, merely admiring the landscape. Eventually, Rias spoke up.

"Are you really that concerned about what will happen once we arrive? You don't have to worry. Riser already smoothed things up, so even those stuck-up nobles shouldn't make too much of a ruckus because of you being here."

 _(I've always been aware of it, but that guy is really cool beneath his holier-than-thou attitude…)_

"I don't know… I was still believed to be dead for six years. Even if everyone already knows about my survival, it's a complete different thing to hear from it and to see the actual person." As he muttered this with a sad smile, Aslatiel felt a warm hand grasping his own.

He looked forward again and saw Rias smiling kindly at him. It was the same smile from six years before.

"Don't worry. Even if some nobles still think badly of you, remember that you have the full support of Gremory, Sitri, Bael and Phenex. We are quite a force to be reckoned with, don't you think?" She winked charmingly, making Aslatiel laugh a bit.

"Yeah. Sorry for bringing up all this depressing stuff."

"No problem."

As they finished speaking, they felt the train gradually slowing down, in signal of them arriving at the Gremory main residence. Smiling one last time at him, Rias let go of Aslatiel hand and guided her peerage to the train's exit. Upon their exit, loud cheers, fireworks and gunshots were heard, along with cries of 'Rias-ojousama' and one or another 'Waka' over there.

 _(It seems that they have fully accepted Ise… Oh well, I think it's my turn…)_

Breathing in and out deeply a few times, Aslatiel braced himself for whatever was coming. Est was currently sleeping in her sword form, so he was alone. Deciding to greet everything with his eleven-year-old self, he folded his glasses and placed them on the collar of his shirt.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Taking one final breath, Aslatiel stepped out of the train's gate and on to a long red carpet

There was absolute silence. Aslatiel looked around and saw the countless scores of soldier with ceremonial rifles, people from an orchestra with their instruments prepared, and even a man riding on a strange creature and waving a flag. Aslatiel could swear he recognized the majority of the people greeting him.

He saw Rias and the others waiting for him before the gate to the majestic castle, huge gardens with beautifully blooming flowers adorning the surroundings. However, the silence remained.

 _(D-Did I mess up?)_

Thinking he had made a mistake in front of so many people, Aslatiel blushed. However, this particular gesture started the horde of cheers and shouts.

"It really is him!"

"Aslatiel-oujisamaaa!"

"Welcome back, Wakagimi!"

Throwing their rifles and instruments to the floor, many of the soldiers and even some of the members of the orchestra ran towards Aslatiel, a few of them with teary eyes. Reaching him, they pulled him into suffocating embraces and hoorays.

"H-Hey! I missed all of you too but I can't breathe!"

However, in spite of his embarrassment and breathing difficulties, Aslatiel began to laugh. Like an innocent child, who had finally found his way home. Seeing him smiling so brightly, Akeno and Rias did the same instinctively.

* * *

"Ufufu. You're still smirking." Rias teased with a smile.

"C-Cut it out. I'm not." Despite his denials, Aslatiel had a wide grin on his face.

"Please, Ojou-sama. Don't tease Aslatiel-kun so much." Even in her maid mode, Grayfia still treated Aslatiel casually per his explicit request.

After the huge welcoming of Aslatiel, Grayfia had arrived to escort them inside the castle. They were currently walking leisurely towards the dining hall, where Rias' parents were waiting, but an unexpected voice interrupted their walk.

"Frankly speaking, I'm still reluctant to believe it. But still, could it really be you?"

"What the…?" While Aslatiel voiced out his confusion, a certain person appeared from one of the corners.

A beautiful young girl with long blonde hair tied into drilled twin-tails and sapphire-blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark violet accents, a red bow resting on her sizable breasts and three feather-like protrusions mimicking a bird's tail coming out of the back. The girl's short stature made her curves more apparent despite her dress' modest nature, and she was looking at Aslatiel with a hopeful expression.

"Who are you?" The girl felt as if a thick arrow had pierced her chest.

"H-How rude! Don't tell me you've really forgotten about me!" The girl was considerably angry, but because of her extremely cute face, Aslatiel's didn't find her menacing in any way.

 _(Wow, she reminds me of… Huh?)_

He instantly froze.

"W-Wait. C-Could you be…"

Seeing Aslatiel point at her while trembling, the girl sighed, but then looked up as if a great idea had appeared on her mind. With swift movements, she removed the blue ribbons holding her hair and let it flow down. Aslatiel's face became shocked instantly.

"Ahh! I-It's Ravel!"

Somewhat satisfied, but still angry, Ravel Phenex turned her face away with a slight pout.

"Geez... Took you long enough, Aslatiel."

"Y-Yeah. I'm so sorry." He scratched his cheek in remorse.

From behind them, everyone except for Rias looked curiously at the exchange between Aslatiel and Ravel. Issei asked Rias in a muttering voice.

"Hey, Buchou. Do Aslatiel and Riser's sister actually know each other?"

"Oh, yes. Back then, we were inseparable along with Sona and… Aslatiel's sister, Lucatiel." Rias' voice fell considerably down as she said this, so Issei let the topic go.

Meanwhile, Akeno bit on her thumb's nail as a bit of lightning trickled around her.

"Tch. The amount of rivals just keeps increasing…"

Afraid of being exposed to her wrath, everyone walked slightly away. As they did so, a small silhouette appeared from within the hallway and ran straight towards Rias.

"Rias-neesama! Welcome back!" A boy who appeared to be around ten years old with crimson red hair and eyes embraced Rias. He was wearing clothes fitting for a boy of nobility.

"Millicas! You've gotten big, haven't you?" Rias also lovingly hugged the boy back.

The boy then looked to the side, his face lightening up even more as he saw Aslatiel. He leaped and hugged Aslatiel's waist just as he spoke with Ravel.

"Aniue! You also came!"

Aslatiel was surprised at first, but then laughed at Millicas' affectionate greeting.

"Yes, Millicas-kun. You haven't skipped out on your studies and training, have you?"

"Never! I need to focus on that if I want to become a cool and respectable Devil like Tou-sama and you!"

Rias noticed her group's confused stares so she promptly touched Millicas on the head and began to speak.

"This child is Millicas Gremory, the son of Onii-sama, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. He's my nephew and Aslatiel's first cousin once-removed. Come on, Millicas. Greet the members of my peerage." On Rias' words, Millicas swiftly jumped in front of them and bowed like a young prince should.

"I am Millicas Gremory. Nice to meet you all." His politeness made everyone feel at ease.

"Geez, Millicas-sama. You shouldn't trouble Rias-sama and her servants so much."

Along with this adorable female voice, yet another person made herself present. It was a girl who appeared to be around fourteen years old, with slightly wavy dark brown hair and heterochromic eyes, one yellow and one blue. She was also dressed in a maid's outfit.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, Milla." Millicas apologized earnestly.

Aslatiel himself was frozen in place once again. Finally, he managed to find words.

"M-Milla… You're also here?"

It was hard to believe it, but those eyes said it all. Anastacia Bael's only Pawn, and the maid Aslatiel had been closest with along with Natalia was standing right in front of him. Finally noticing him, Milla Bassett made a beautiful smile unlike that of a typical fourteen-year-old girl.

"I will always be here to serve you, Aslatiel-sama. It's been so long…" As she said this, Milla walked forward slowly…

… And hugged Aslatiel tightly.

The Gremory group all showed similar surprised expressions, Rias placed he hand lightly on her mouth while grinning, Ravel and Akeno started to emit fire and lightning respectively while Millicas merely looked on curiously.

"M-Milla! What are you doing!?" Aslatiel said in a fluster.

"I'm warming you up. It must've been cold inside the train, with that exaggerated air conditioner." The girl replied while not letting go of his torso.

"Wow. So Milla and Aniue are close to each other?" Millicas asked with sparkly eyes.

"Wh-What…?" Aslatiel was confused beyond belief by the current development.

 _(A-At any rate, aren't there already way too many people here!?)_

"By the way, Milla is Millicas' personal maid." Rias said with a grin.

"R-Really?" Aslatiel knew Milla had always taken her training as a maid seriously, but to think that she would be the personal caretaker of the Maou's son…

"That's right. She's exceptional in all aspects, from cooking to bodyguard duties. There really wasn't someone better for the job." Grayfia was showing an uncharacteristic smile as she praised Milla. She was clearly proud of her.

"Yes! Milla is the best! She always makes my study sessions fun and the meals she prepares are delicious! She even plays with me and reads me stories when I can't sleep!" Millicas also sounded pretty fond of her.

Hearing the sudden stream of large compliments, Milla couldn't help but blush heavily, although her face remained expressionless. She finally let go of Aslatiel.

"I-It really is nothing. I just had a good teacher…" As she fell silent, Aslatiel did the same.

 _(Natalia…)_

Feeling Rias tugging at his sleeve, Aslatiel turned to her.

"Should we go to the dining hall?" She asked with a small smile, knowing the reason of Aslatiel's sadness.

"Y-Yes. Sorry." He forced a smile.

* * *

Ravel was under a curfew, so she had to go back to the Phenex castle. Meanwhile, Milla had some work to do, so Grayfia was again the only one leading the Gremory group and Aslatiel. They reached a large hall with a huge chandelier on the ceiling, and some marble stairs going towards a floor above. From the stairs descended a beautiful woman who was remarkably similar to Rias, though she looked a little bit older and had shorter brown hair.

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned." The woman greeted with a mature smile.

Issei was already leering at her with perverted eyes, especially since the lady's breasts were on par if not bigger than Rias'. Aslatiel tried to repress laughter.

 _(This is gonna be so funny…)_

"Yes. I've returned home, Okaa-sama."

All of the new Gremory servants, namely Asia, Xenovia, but specially Issei looked shocked at this revelation. The boy looked like he had seen a ghost.

The woman's gaze then turned towards Aslatiel. She smiled and calmly walked towards him.

"Welcome back, Aslatiel. You have grown so much; I can't believe how handsome you've become." She gently touched Aslatiel's cheek as she spoke.

"Th-Thank you so much, Venelana-sama." He replied with a smile and a slightly red face.

The woman let go of him and turned her face towards someone else. Her eyes and Issei's met.

"Rias, I take it this is the one?"

"Y-Yes?" Atypically, Rias was blushing a bit.

Isse looked surprised as the brown-haired woman approached him. She smiled and greeted him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias' mother, Venelana Gremory. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Issei Hyoudou-san."

* * *

Around half an hour later, they were at the dining hall, where a sumptuous feast had been piled on top of beautifully shining silver plates. Aslatiel, Rias and her group took seats, and were swiftly joined by Rias' parents and Millicas, who had Milla by his side again.

"Please enjoy yourselves without holding back." The dinner began with these words from Rias' father, Zeoticus Gremory.

Most of the present were able to easily eat with gracefulness fitting for aristocracy, though even the newcomers Issei, Asia and Xenovia managed to get by. Millicas still couldn't help but get a bit of food on his lip's corner, but Milla swiftly wiped it off with a napkin. Aslatiel smiled as he continued eating.

 _(She's become so mature. I'm proud of her…)_

Before he noticed it, Milla had left Millicas' side for a moment and had moved over to his seat.

"Aslatiel-sama. I was the one who baked that pie over there." Milla pointed out calmly.

"Really? Wow, I gotta try it out!"

"W-Wait!"

Without minding her frantic words, Aslatiel sliced up the pie and brought a morsel to his mouth. His eyes widened instantly.

 _(Wh-What is this!? This is too delicious!)_

After biting the soft, yet perfectly crispy crust of the pie, juicy apple filling flowed out. Temporarily forgetting his manners, Aslatiel brought more and more bites to his mouth.

"H-How is it?" Milla asked with a bit of nervousness.

"This is excellent. I thought I was a pretty good cook myself, but you leave me completely in the dust, Milla." Aslatiel said with a thumbs-up.

"N-No way. I'm not that good…" She replied with a reddening face.

"Are you kidding me? Here. Take a bite and see for yourself."

"Wh-What…!? Y-You can't do this, Aslatiel-sama!" The action of Aslatiel extending a fork with a piece of pie before her face, as if asking her to do the 'Aah~' routine, caused Milla's entire face to turn bright red.

"Come on. Just try it!" He said with a tone similar to that of a spoiled child.

Finally giving up, Milla took the bite with an embarrassed expression. She modestly chewed and swallowed it.

"Y-Yes. It was good…"

"See?" Once again, Aslatiel felt the crackling of lightning nearby.

 _(Wh-What is she so mad about!? Is it really that unsightly for me to feed Milla?)_

Suddenly, the young maid noticed something important.

"Um, Aslatiel-sama. W-Was that fork clean?"

Aslatiel remained still for a moment, and then looked slightly regretful.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Milla. That's the fork I had been using. Could you forgive me?"

Totally unexpected for Aslatiel, Milla's reaction was merely an even more extreme blush. She then started to walk away while tumbling, as if overloaded.

"I-I'll go… Make the beds…" After saying this, she exited the dining hall.

Everyone's attentions were once again drawn by Zeoticus' words.

"Members of Rias' group, please think of this place as your home. Having just come to the Underworld, you're in an environment you don't understand. If there's something you want, please say so to the maids and butlers without reserve. They'll tend to your needs right away."

Issei smirked at the thought of getting 'service' from the maids, making many sweat-drop.

"By the way, Issei Hyoudou-kun." Zeoticus suddenly addressed him

"Y-Yes!"

"You may call me 'father-in-law' from today on."

 _(Oh boy… Rias-nee is in for a big one…)_

Just as Aslatiel had predicted, Rias was starting to blush bright red to her father's bold words.

"C-Call you father? T-That's too great an honor for me!" Issei still didn't understand.

"Dear, you're being too fast. There's such a thing as order first." Venelana scolded her husband softly.

"I-I know, but it's even crimson and red! Doesn't it make you happy?"

"Dear, I said that it's still too early to celebrate." Venelana's expression became surprisingly similar to Rias' 'scary face'.

"That's true. It seems I just tend to be too hasty." Zeoticus instantly gave up.

Aslatiel sighed while smiling, glad that things hadn't changed.

 _(Venelana-sama has always been the true 'Boss' of Gremory…)_

Meanwhile, the person in question, Rias, was in a state of embarrassment and couldn't continue eating.

"Issei Hyoudou-san. Is it fine if I call you Ise-san?" The brown-haired woman asked with a smile. Issei looked ecstatic.

"Y-Yes! Of course!" He complied happily.

"Will you be staying here for a while?"

"Um, yes. While Buchou… I mean, Rias-sama is here, I'll be here too. What about it?" He asked while politely drinking some water.

"I see… That's perfect. Since I have to have you acquire gentlemanly behavior as well. You'll study manners a little while here."

The sound of the table being hit reverberated. Rias had stood up at her seat. Aslatiel looked at her reproachfully.

"Hey, would-"

"Shut up." Rias' gaze was like that of a snake going in for the kill.

"- W-Would someone dim the lights please? I-I'm getting a bit of a headache…" Aslatiel shrank back to his meal.

 _(She's just like an anaconda!)_

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama! I've been listening quietly until now, but what kind of thing are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it!?"

Venelana sternly narrowed her eyes at those words. There was none of the smiling face she had shown up until now, so even Aslatiel, Zeoticus and Issei were scared.

"Be silent, Rias. You already canceled your engagement with Riser, remember? The fact that we permitted it without consequences should be thought of as special treatment. How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to make in order to take care of things with the other noble Devils? Did you know that your father had to tell one noble 'My selfish daughter canceled her engagement using the legendary dragon'? You may be the younger sister of the Maou, but there is still a limit."

 _(Yeah! Keep at it, Venelana-sama!)_

Aslatiel was almost crying in joy from Venelana calling Rias out on her selfishness and spoiled attitude.

"Onii-sama has nothing to-"

Rias' face became clouded by anger and she tried to speak out, but Venelana didn't let her.

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do? Officially, that is true. However, everyone sees you as the Maou's younger sister. Right now, when the Three Factions have formed an alliance, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other powers. You can't behave as selfishly as you have done in the past. And, above all else, everyone will pay attention to you from now on. Rias, you have been placed into that kind of position, you know? There will be no second instance of that kind of egotism. Restrain your spoiled thoughts. Understood?"

Rias was frozen in place, unable to retort back. Embarrassed beyond compare, she forcefully sat down in her seat. Aslatiel couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for her, even if he had been enjoying her lecture up until now. Making up his mind, he spoke up.

"Hey, Venelana-sama. Don't you think-"

"Shut up." She replied with a glare even more menacing than Rias'.

"- Th-Those chandeliers look kinda awkward here? I-I think they would look better in the meeting hall, hahaha…" Aslatiel went back to his meal.

 _(What the hell!? Mama Anaconda!?)_

After letting out a single breath, Rias' mother turned to the rest of the group with a smile.

"I've shown something ugly to Rias' group members, haven't I? Getting back to the topic, you will go through special training during your stay here, Ise-san. After all, you will have to experience the upper society and nobility even if only a little."

"Y-Yes…" Issei accepted without fully understanding.

Next, Zeoticus spoke up again.

"On another note. Aslatiel-kun, we also need to speak to you."

"Eh? Really?" He looked pretty surprised.

"Yes. We'll go from the start. Due to your unfortunate circumstances, both Venelana and I have fully agreed on supporting you as your guardians until you become independent. Is that alright with you?"

"Uh, I.. Guess so…?" Aslatiel trusted his uncle and aunt completely, but having this talk right now didn't give him a good feeling.

"Therefore, there are certain important topics we need to talk about." Zeoticus continued speaking with a smile on his face.

"Wh-What is that? You don't have to get so cryptic with me." Aslatiel made a smile to make himself comfortable more than them, but he was totally thrown out of his game by the next thing they said.

"I'll cut to the chase, Aslatiel. When are you planning to take a wife?" Venelana's words made everyone stop their actions in shock, while basically petrifying Aslatiel.

"Wh-What's that got to do with anything!?" He replied with a blushing face.

"For better or worse, Aslatiel-kun, you're not only a son of the Bael Clan, but the last heir to the Marchosias Clan as well. It is vital that you take a woman and start your own family as soon as possible."

 _(Why do they keep using the word 'take'!?)_

Now it was Rias' turn to enjoy the show. She observed Aslatiel's embarrassing ordeal with sadistic glee as she took a sip of exquisite wine.

"A-At any rate! I can't get married just like that, you know!? I don't even have a girlfriend, much less someone who would agree to be my bride!" Aslatiel tried to reply in the most logical way possible, but his flustered expression and behavior prevented Zeoticus and Venelana from taking him as seriously as he needed.

"I think you actually have some pretty good chances with a number of top-quality candidates, you know? Let's see… How about Ravel Phenex-chan? You always seemed pretty close and friendly, and it would help in mending our relationship with the Phenex. Sona Sitri-chan is also good, don't you think? She's the sister of the current Leviathan and I'm pretty good friends with her mother…"

"Absolutely not!" Aslatiel interrupted Venelana's speech with a strong voice.

"L-Listen, they're my friends, I can't just force them to marry me because it's convenient. Also, Marchosias is a bad name as of now, I can't soil their statuses like that…" Aslatiel blushed slightly as he thought of Ravel and Sona in wedding dresses, but he quickly washed away that idea.

Venelana sighed while Zeoticus made a troubled laugh. The brown-haired woman then spoke again.

"So you don't want a wife among the ladies of higher class, huh? Then… How about Akeno-chan?"

Once again, Venelana took everyone by surprise, even making Aslatiel spit his drink.

"Wh-Wha…"

"Yeah, it's a nice idea. Akeno-chan is indeed a proper lady, I wish Rias was a bit more like her. She's an exceptional cook, very smart and also incredibly beautiful. She's also not a Devil of nobility, so you can rebuild the Marchosias name together with her. What do you say, Aslatiel? Isn't she the perfect candidate?" Venelana had a very high opinion of Akeno, apparently. However, this was the bit that went mostly unnoticed.

"H-How can you say something like that!? Sh-She's just right here!"

Aslatiel frantically looked towards Akeno, and was met by the pleasant surprise that she was blushing so much that her head appeared that it would blow up in steam. Nonetheless, she remained silent.

 _(C-Come on! Say something!)_

"Oh, and she also has the biggest natural 'assets' I have seen in a very long time. Aren't they appealing? You'd better not miss this chance, Aslatiel!" Venelana continued trying to promote Akeno like an estate agent would promote an expensive house.

Needless to say, this dinner ended without many remaining calm.

* * *

 _(Good grief. What is it that got in Venelana-sama today?)_

After dinner, Aslatiel decided to head over to his assigned room to sort some things. After just a few minutes of walking, he reached the large door. There was the emblem of a rose on it.

"It's here, right…?"

After twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open…

"…"

… Time stopped for a brief moment.

Milla Bassett was on the bed, hugging Aslatiel's pillow.

"Uh… Milla, what are you doing?"

"Bed-making."

"No, but-"

"Bed-making."

"… I-I see."

"Yes…"

The young maid nodded expressionlessly, and then nonchalantly started putting the sheets back in order.

"How has life been here lately?" Aslatiel asked, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

"Millicas-sama treats others very well, and Grayfia-sama keeps teaching me to do a better job." She replied monotonously.

"Yeah, Grayfia-sama is very serious about her job." Aslatiel wondered how she found time to be with Sirzechs and Millicas.

"Grayfia-sama is a splendid maid. I will take everything she has taught me and cultivate Millicas-sama into a fully-fledged noble." Aslatiel became slightly happy at Milla's hidden enthusiasm.

"That's good, but I think it'll be a bit of a challenge to raise Millicas-kun into a nice-and-proper noble."

Hearing that, Milla calmly shook her head.

"Millicas-sama will surely turn out as a magnificent noble, because he is a very serious and caring child at heart."

"Oh, ok. That's true too." Aslatiel genuinely recognized the boy's merits.

"… *cough* *cough*."

"… Millicas-sama?" Milla exclaimed in surprise.

"I-I just happened to pass by, so I didn't hear anything!"

Millicas was panicking, a rare sight indeed, looking away in embarrassment.

"The bath is ready, Aniue."

"Ah, ok. Thanks."

"A-Aslatiel-sama!"

Just as Aslatiel was about to leave the room, Milla spoke towards his back.

"W-Wait for me, Aslatiel-sama…"

"Huh?" He was utterly confused.

"I-I will scrub your back for you, because it's a maid's job..." Blushing red to her ears, Milla murmured expressionlessly.

"N-No thanks!"

Aslatiel shook his head and frantically left the room.

* * *

"… Wow! This is even more amazing than I remember!"

Taken to the bath by Millicas, Aslatiel couldn't help but exclaim. Before his eyes was a massive open-air bath built from marble. Hot water was running nonstop from a griffon sculpture carved on a pillar. Steam hung in the air over the entire bath. Although it was not a natural hot spring, this was a grand bath that had gone through many renovations since six years ago.

"Rias-neesama told me that you would probably like your alone time, so I waited until everyone finished to call for you. No one uses it at this time, so feel free to even swim in the bath!"

"Um, I'm already past the age of swimming in baths."

"I-Is that immature!?" Millicas looked despaired by this revelation.

"Kinda. Thank you for showing me the way, Millicas-kun. I'll call Kuriboh over tomorrow so you two can play together." Aslatiel said while ruffling the young boy's hair.

"R-Really? Thank you, Aniue! You're the best!" Smiling widely, Millicas returned to the corridor.

Aslatiel swiftly undressed, went to the shower to wipe off sweat and other things so as to not dirty the bath, and then soaked himself in the tub. The water temperature wasn't too high and controlled just right. His cold skin quickly warmed up.

"Phew…"

Submerged all the way to his shoulders, Aslatiel breathed out in relief. Looking up at the night sky where cold winds howled, he looked at the crest on his hand that was normally covered by a glove.

 _(Should I really be enjoying myself so leisurely? Creuserey and Katerea can be scratched off the list, but almost everyone else is still running around freely…)_

"Hm? So you really are here, Aslatiel."

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arrival. A lean, yet generously curvy body barely covered by a white towel, striking blue hair with a green mesh and piercing yellow eyes. Xenovia had entered the supposedly free bath and was looking at him without any shred of embarrassment.

"U-Uh, this is merely an unfortunate accident, you know? For both us. Nonetheless, I have still seen you in such a state. I'll take my leave and wait until later."

Praising himself for his calm handling of the situation, Aslatiel exited the water quickly. In foresight of something like this happening, he had left a waist towel at a hand's reach, so he used it to cover his privates before Xenovia could see anything. However, just as he was going into the changing room…

"Wait!"

… Xenovia took his hand.

"Wh-What is it now?" Aslatiel was on the verge of losing his calm.

Xenovia maintained her expressionless face, but a small blush could be seen on her face. Possibly a result of the bath's hot air and humidity.

"I-I was actually trying to get some time for myself now that everyone had finished bathing. But, now that I see you're here..."

"Wh-What?" In this situation, it was impossible for him to not get excited.

"... I-I'll help you wash yourself!" She said decisively.

* * *

"Such a broad back… And you even have a few scars. Is this the result of all the training you've done?"

"I-I guess so…"

Sitting on a white stool, Aslatiel was having his back scrubbed by a bubble-foaming towel. The kneeling Xenovia diligently made constant movements and sometimes asked if she was doing a good job. Meanwhile, Aslatiel's head was completely in a panic.

 _(Give me a break… Isn't this the same as if I had allowed Milla to come with me?)_

Still, he could not complain. Seeing Xenovia's almost naked body and having her do this kind of service to him was almost like a gift of the heavens… Or maybe hell.

"A-Anyway. Why are you suddenly doing this?"

"It's a tradition in Japan for a man and a woman who want to get to know each other better to wash each other. Even if neither of us is Japanese, we shouldn't underestimate foreign cultures. Or so Kiryuu told me."

 _(That damn girl again!)_

"I think it's done with this." Saying this, Xenovia stopped scrubbing Aslatiel's back. However, he didn't hear her leaving.

He turned around, and saw that she had merely sat on another stool and turned around. She also wasn't wearing her towel anymore. Aslatiel's face turned beet red from seeing the nude female body in front of him.

"Come on. You don't have to feel nervous."

 _(How could I not be!? I-Is she really telling me to wash her back!?)_

Aslatiel hesitated for a moment, but as if giving up, he took a towel and gently started to rub it on Xenovia's surprisingly small back. He couldn't help but look at other areas as he did so.

"Ah… Just like I thought. This feels very pleasurable."

Her heaving breaths of pleasure made Aslatiel's heart race, so he quickly searched for a conversation topic.

"N-Now that I think about it, you also have a few scars here and there. Are they from your sword training?"

"Indeed. His Eminence Strada said that training with real weapons will always be the best, so he and Sister Griselda always trained me in that way."

 _(Those must be her teachers. I think I have heard their names a few times…)_

Silence fell over them one again. After around twenty seconds, Xenovia spoke up.

"Aslatiel. I owe you an apology for my recent behavior." Even if her face was expressionless, her voice sounded genuinely sorry.

"Hm? Ah, don't worry about it. I have really shown some terrible displays, so it can't be helped if you thought of me as a dangerous person."

"… That's not the only thing." Aslatiel was surprised by this.

Xenovia took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Would you mind me telling a story from my past?"

Aslatiel didn't expect this, but he urged her to go on. Xenovia remained silent for a moment, but then began speaking.

"… Around a year ago, there was a traitorous priest who tried to do something horrible with the Miracle Children. Do you know what they are?"

"Y-Yes…" Aslatiel replied weakly.

 _(She couldn't be talking about…)_

Aslatiel indeed remembered something related to that, but he didn't say it.

"To deal with that issue, the Catholic, Orthodox and Protestant Churches sent some of their best exorcists in a special unit, along with many other warriors who were low-ranked at the time. My teacher at the time was among the special elite chosen, while I was one of the low-rankers."

Uncharacteristically, Xenovia seemed to find this difficult to speak about, but she didn't stop for more than a few seconds.

"Unexpectedly, there was also a group of powerful Devils at the spot. Their intentions were probably also to get the priest, but we were ordered to exterminate them. That was a bloody and unnecessary battle, and allowed the traitor priest to escape. However, the worst was yet to come…"

Xenovia gulped before continuing. Aslatiel listened carefully.

"My teacher, who was thought to be invincible by many aspiring and even experienced exorcists, was overwhelmed by one of the Devils there. We arrived in time to save him, but that Devil managed to kill many other exorcists and almost… Me, before being driven away."

By each passing second, Aslatiel could picture that ordeal even better. There was no doubt, that Devil…

"The only thing I can remember from him... Is that he had lightning-like red eyes… And a black mask shaped like a wolf's head. The first recorded appearance of the 'Red-Eyed Wolf'."

… Was him.

He couldn't remember very well, but he perfectly recalled attacking one of Mozgus' research facilities and losing control there, until finally being subdued by the other 'black dog'.

"I had suppressed that memory almost completely, but it came back with full strength when you transformed back at the Peace Treaty. Although, back then was only a mask, nothing like that armor."

"… Do you plan on taking revenge for your teacher?"

Xenovia was surprised for a moment, but then laughed lightly.

 _(So this person can laugh like a normal girl, huh?)_

"I admit that I was very scared of you, but after you saved me from that goddess today, I realized how stupid I was. I don't care if you share the same body, but the 'Red-Eyed Wolf' and 'Aslatiel Bael' are two different people. That's what I think, so…" Xenovia suddenly turned around and closed her eyes.

Aslatiel was briefly stunned by the sight of her bare breasts, and then he felt a warm softness on his lips. Xenovia had caught him completely off-guard. It was a brief, chaste kiss, but even so, it was charged with emotion.

"Fufu. Will this do as an apology? If not, we can start making children right now." Xenovia winked while her cheeks were red.

"Wh-Wha… Y-You just… You…" Aslatiel was completely at a loss for words.

Suddenly his face turned redder than it had been until now. Even slipping on the floor and tumbling around a bit, he made his way towards the changing room.

"T-Till tomorrow!"

Flustered out of his mind, and remembering the feeling of her tender lips on his own, Aslatiel left a giggling Xenovia behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in an ominous forest, three figures appeared as if manifesting from thin air.

"Well, this is the Underworld. I haven't been here in such a long time, but I guess it's nothing compared to visiting for the first time. Right, Alexander?" The man with jet-black hair and piercing red eyes asked from one of his companions. He was a man in his early twenties, with sharp brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"You didn't have to force me to come here, Schwarz. I'd rather remain in the human world." The man replied seriously.

"It's funny how the Seventh has no sense of fun. Well, are you ready yourself, Ray-chan?" Schwarz asked his other companion.

"Yes." The girl with flowing black hair, purple eyes and pointed ears replied as she formed a deep black spear, made out of an indescribable darkness, on her hand.

Schwarz laughed.

"Very well. Let the preamble begin."


	31. Chapter 30

_**Yo, guys. I'm really sorry this update took so long, but I've been having some problems with make-up exams and the like. Anyway, here it is.**_

 _ **In other news, I just received an ego upgrade (I didn't know that could still happen), this one being that I made some pages for characters and the like in the dxdfanon wiki. There's only four or so pages at the moment, but I will eventually make more. Check that out if you're interested.**_

 _ **Also, a reader reminded me of the fact that I hadn't put a name for Asia's subspecies Balance Breaker. I hadn't actually thought about that, but now that I was made aware, I made a total chuuni name for your enjoyment. Now therefore, Asia's Balance Breaker shall be called "Helena's Nail, Corona Martyris". It's so chuuni that I can't help but love it.**_

 _ **Now, without further ado. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Life.20 Great King.**

* * *

Just the day after the one they had arrived at the Underworld was the customary gathering of young Devils. Both Aslatiel and Issei, for different reasons obviously, had woken up late, but they still were on time for the train going to the Maou's territory. Est was currently sleeping in her sword form, but had also shrank to the size of a one-handed sword that Aslatiel could comfortably carry sheathed on his hip. After three hours of boring travel, they arrived at the urban areas.

"This is the city of Lilith, capital of the Underworld. The previous Lucifer-sama lived here." Yuuto explained.

Incidentally, probably inspired by Aslatiel and Issei, the number of people wearing their school uniforms in the group had decreased. Yuuto was wearing a biker outfit similar to that of a certain King of Heroes, while Asia was dressed in casual clothes under her black hoodie with green linings.

Naturally, Aslatiel had mocked Rias for this prior to their departure, only to receive her Shocking First Bullet in response.

When they had finally arrived at their destination, it was through the subway and to a platform in the basement of the biggest building in the city. Bodyguards accompanied them until they reached the spacious elevator and then stood waiting on standby.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. The people above are our future rivals, we mustn't show an unsightly form. The same goes for you, Aslatiel. While you have our support, your status is still delicate. Please don't start something." Rias said with pleading eyes. She looked serious.

Aslatiel was reluctant for a second, but then started to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't do anything." Rias sighed in relief at his words.

* * *

After arriving at the top floor, they exited into a wide hall. A person who appeared to be an employee bowed slightly.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama, Marchosias-sama. Please come this way."

They followed after the man. After going down a certain passage, two figures were in a corner.

"Sairaorg!" Rias seemed to know one of those figures.

It was a handsome young man who appeared to be around twenty years old, with short, spiky black hair and purple eyes. However, his most distinguishing characteristics were his considerable height and extremely muscular physique.

"Looks like you've been training hard. It's nice to finally see you." Aslatiel also appeared to be acquainted with him.

"It's been a while, Rias. Even more so in your case, Aslatiel. You have the presence of a strong man now."

"Heh! The same could be said for you."

Grinning at each other, Aslatiel and Sairaorg bumped fists. Meanwhile, Issei, Asia and Xenovia looked confused by this. Rias explained.

"This person is Sairaorg. He's my and Aslatiel's cousin on our mothers' side."

Sairaorg looked slightly pleased at the surprised reaction of the new members of Rias' peerage.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael Clan. And this one right here is Kuisha." He said while looking at the figure who had been accompanying him.

It was a remarkably beautiful girl around Aslatiel's and Issei's age, with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and amber-colored eyes.

"My name is Kuisha Abaddon, I'm Sairaorg-sama's Queen. It's a pleasure." She courteously bowed, further enhancing the air of unapproachability generated by her extremely calm voice.

 _(Damn, she's pretty…)_

Aslatiel thought as he slightly bowed too. "Wait… Did you say Abaddon?" He asked afterwards.

"You heard right. She has remarkable talent using the Power of Hole even when compared to mature Abaddon Devils. Well, what would you expect from a relative of the third ranker in Rating Games, Bedeze Abaddon-dono?" Sairaorg seemed rather proud of his Queen.

Kuisha, looking a bit embarrassed, coughed a bit while blushing.

"Nonsense, Sairaorg-sama. I'm utterly incomparable to Bedeze-dono, who can even reflect his opponents' melee attacks back to them and teleport parts of his own body."

While not really knowing what the Power of Hole entailed, Issei, Asia and Xenovia looked quite surprised. Indeed, the feats of the third ranker in the Rating Games were extraordinary even by the standards of Rias and Aslatiel.

 _(So Emperor Belial is not the only powerhouse up there… This is indeed a big world…)_

Changing the topic, Rias resumed the conversation with the Bael heir.

"So, what are you doing in this passage instead of the main hall?"

"Ah, Kuisha and I went here because it's so idiotic in there. Gandoma and Ladora are still amused by those two, while everyone else are helping themselves to the food and entertainment that was prepared by the higher-ups."

 _(They must be from his group…)_

Aslatiel couldn't deny being curious about the kind of people he had recruited. Being Sairaorg, he must've been joined by plenty of strong and respectable people.

"I sure am interested in meeting your peerage, Sairaorg. Speaking of which, you should see Aslatiel's! To think that the awkward boy from back then managed to make such an interesting group!" Rias laughed loudly, much to Aslatiel's discomfort.

"This guy really went and formed a peerage? Man, now I'm pumped up!" Sairaorg also laughed heartily.

Aslatiel sighed in exasperation and then addressed Sairaorg again.

"Anyway, what did you mean when you said things got idiotic? Have the others arrived too?"

"Seekvaira Agares and Diodora Astaroth arrived first, and Zephyrdor got here after me. Still, immediately after he arrived, he started arguing with Agares."

"That man is indeed disgusting." Kuisha replied with an expression of extreme dislike.

 _(Zephyrdor… Glasya-Labolas? And also Astaroth and the Archduke Agares heiress… It looks like I'll get to see plenty of important people today…)_

While Aslatiel thought of this, the building shook greatly and smashing sounds were heard.

"Geez, this is why I advised to not meet before the meeting…" Oddly, Sairaorg's phrasing actually made sense, funnily.

Curious about the noise, Aslatiel walked into the main hall with everyone following along.

* * *

Beyond the gate, a large banquet table along with some chandeliers and decorations. The Devils inside were divided in two groups glaring at each other. Weapons had been drawn and magic circles had been prepared.

"Zephyrdor, can't you stop picking fights for one time in your life? Do you really want to die that much? Even if I kill you here, I doubt the people on top would care for an embarrassment like yourself." Said the leader of one of the groups. She was tall, beautiful young woman in her late teens, with long blonde hair and dressed in a conservative blue robe. The glasses she wore gave her an intellectual, yet cold appearance.

"Hah! I'll say it again, you bitch! If you want, I can teach you in one shot in a private room without great trouble! The Agares princess really doesn't like being without her guards now, does she? Is that why you're still a pathetic virgin? Geez, all of the women in these noble families are so prudish it makes me sick!" The leader of the other group had bluish green hair standing on end and many tattoos on his face and upper body, which was mostly uncovered. It was regretful, since his face was good-looking enough but was ruined by his attitude and getup.

Unanimously, Sairaorg, Kuisha and the Gremory group showed dislike for this man. However, there was one person who instead started to laugh hysterically. It was Aslatiel, and he was laughing so hard by now that he placed his hands on his knees. This attracted the attention of both feuding Devils.

"Hah… Man, you are all just so amusing! To think that I actually didn't want to come here! I would've missed the best show I've seen in a long time!"

"Tch. And who the hell are you? I see Gremory and Bael there. You one of their servants, shithead?" Zephyrdor asked while spitting on the floor.

"Ah, nothing like that. I usually go by my other surname, but I guess you would know me as Aslatiel Marchosias." Aslatiel said flippantly.

"Marchosias!?" Zephyrdor looked shocked.

"So it was true… You really appeared after all this time." Seekvaira muttered sternly.

Truth be told, Aslatiel didn't really know either of them, as neither did them. However, as young nobles of the Underworld, knowledge about the members of other high-ranking families would be expected and almost required.

"In the flesh. And I'm sorry, Zephyrdor-kun, but could you refrain from further insulting the Agares heiress? Honestly, seeing a piece of shit like you talking down a lady just for being modest is very unpleasant." Aslatiel's bluntness made Rias look flabbergasted at him. He had just done what she had asked him not to do.

Meanwhile, Zephyrdor was fuming with anger and Seekvaira was speechless. The delinquent-like Devil's tattoos glowed as his demonic power grew and made the surroundings crack.

 _(Oh, so he's actually not all talk…)_

"How dare you! A shitty fallen noble like you talking to me like that!?"

Zephyrdor dashed forward at an incredible speed and threw a punch forward. Without losing his calm, Aslatiel drew Est on a reverse grip and blocked Zephyrdor's fist with the flat of the blade. A considerably powerful vibration was felt through Aslatiel's shoulder.

"Not half-bad. Could you actually be the second strongest in terms of raw power, Zephyrdor-kun?" Aslatiel was honestly praising Zephyrdor's strength, though his flippant attitude only made matters worse.

"What's with the '-kun'!? I'll kill you right here, Marchosias!"

However, Zephyrdor didn't throw the next punch upon hearing strong footsteps reverberating through the room. Sairaorg was calmly walking towards him and Aslatiel.

"That's enough, Zephyrdor. Seekvaira and Aslatiel too. If you go any further than this, I will be your opponent. This is your last warning." Sairaorg's words carried so much intensity that even Aslatiel turned serious.

A vein started throbbing on Zephyrdor's head at this, and he turned his attention from Aslatiel to Sairaorg.

"Tsk! For the incompetent child of the Bael to-"

Before he could finish the sentence, and before anyone could notice, an intense blow resounded. Zephyrdor was slammed into a wall by Sairaorg's fist and defeated in that single hit. Aslatiel was utterly shocked.

 _(What the…? I couldn't follow Sairaorg's movements!?)_

"I told you. That was your last warning." Sairaorg smirked confidently at Aslatiel. He returned the grin but still felt a cold sweat running down his spine.

Issei looked at Sairaorg as if he had found his god, but in response to his previous actions…

"You bastard!"

"You'll pay for that!"

… Zephyrdor's servants created a multiple of magic circles ready to shoot at Sairaorg. However, they exploded just before firing and the aggressive Devils were driven back, some even getting knocked out.

"Such crude magic. It's much better as some dirty fireworks." The one responsible made himself present with a soft voice.

Followed by a multitude of maidens who were probably his servants, a young man in his late teens smiled confidently. He had dirty blonde hair in a shade similar to olive, and through his squinted eyes, bright yellow-orange irises with slit pupils eerily peeked out. Eyes like those of a snake.

 _(That guy… I think I know him…)_

"Diodora Astaroth. The younger brother of the current Beelzebub, Ajuka-sama." Rias seemed slightly curious about him.

Diodora turned towards the Gremory group, and closing his ugly eyes, he flashed an innocent smile.

"Diodora, I didn't need your help." Sairaorg sighed in slight annoyance.

"Now, now, Sairaorg-kun. I was only thinking of the solution which resulted in less damage to this beautiful hall, there's no need to get mad." The blonde Devil waved his hands.

Sairaorg sighed again, then turned towards Seekvaira.

"There's still time, so put your make-up on again. It wouldn't do to attend to the function while wearing something so bad."

"I-I understand."

The glasses-wearing heiress stood there for a moment, but then walked towards Aslatiel.

"Y-You have my gratitude for defending me. It was rather gallant of you." She thanked while bowing slightly.

"Hm? Ah, don't worry about it. I just can't stand such rudeness." Slightly embarrassed, Aslatiel scratched his cheek.

"Well then. See you soon, Marchosias." Much to his surprise, Seekvaira actually showed a polite smile.

Turning back after saying this, she left the hall along with her servants. After confirming this, Kuisha turned to some people who had been watching the entire ordeal from the sidelines. One of them was a tall and lanky man with black hair, while the other was even taller, probably reaching a ridiculous three meters, and was incredibly muscular.

"Well, now that that's over, please call the staff over. The hall is a mess and Sairaorg-sama won't be able to have tea with his cousins. Call everyone over too, we have to introduce ourselves properly." With a regal disposition and strict dignity, Kuisha ordered the two men who dwarfed her in size.

"Yes, Kuisha-sama!"

Even so, they complied and left. Just before they started to talk again, another person made herself present.

"How do you do, Rias?" Sona Sitri arrived with a small smile, her Queen, Tsubaki, following after her.

"Sona! You really came!" Rias was considerably happy.

Everyone else seemed glad to see the 'normal her' again, but still, Aslatiel was looking down slightly.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her with honest concern.

Sona fell silent and looked down for a moment, but then looked up at Aslatiel while smiling.

"The one those four followed was Souna Shitori, the proud Student Council President of Kuoh Academy. I will honor their memories by looking forward and standing up with dignity, like the Sona they admired. At any rate, thank you for your concern."

For a moment, Aslatiel faltered, but he managed to smile in response.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you're ok."

 _(I really don't deserve such a smile…)_

* * *

"I am Seekvaira Agares, the next head of the Agares Clan. Rank Archduke." The glasses-wearing girl from earlier politely gave a greeting.

After everything in the hall had been fixed by the staff members who ran over. Six of the seven young Devil nobles reunited around a table while their servants and Zephyrdor, who wasn't in the mood for conversation, waited in other ones.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory Clan. Rank Duke." Rias greeted with a smile.

"My name is Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri Clan. Rank Prince." Sona continued.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael Clan. Rank Great King." He introduced himself in a way that many found majestic, despite his humbleness.

The blonde boy from earlier followed after him with a gentle smile.

"I am Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth Clan. Rank Duke. Nice to meet you, everyone."

 _(He seems polite enough… But there's something wrong about him…)_

Aslatiel was then nudged on his arm by Rias elbow, as if urging him to do something. Understanding what she meant, Aslatiel sighed.

"I'm Aslatiel Marchosias, last of the Marchosias line. Rank Marquis. I still don't know why it's important for me to be here, but I'm glad to make your acquaintances."

"Aslatiel, you still don't seem to understand this. Rather than being unimportant because of being the last Marchosias, that makes you even more significant." Sairaorg replied calmly.

Aslatiel was confused by his words, but Seekvaira was the one who answered this time.

"The Marchosias Clan was always one of the main providers of Devil troops thanks to their Devil Trait and particularly strong physical capabilities. In these days, with the rise of the Khaos Brigade and when we need deterrence against other mythological powers which may try to take advantage of our weakened state, your genes represent a good way to increase the Underworld's military might. In that sense, the higher-ups are interested in keeping you by our side." Seekvaira's lengthy explanation was met by a light laugh from Diodora.

"That's what should be the case, but we both know that the higher-ups only want to keep as many of the remaining 72 Pillars standing as possible. These days, the old nobles are scared of the Reincarnated Devils, who are rapidly increasing in power and taking their hegemony away. Their intentions are more directed towards keeping their power to themselves, wouldn't you agree, Seekvaira-san?"

She didn't respond to Diodora's inquiry, but appeared to agree. Aslatiel made a deadpan look and then sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I appreciate you thinking of me that way. At any rate, why isn't Zephyrdor-kun here with us?" He asked, changing the subject.

"The Glasya-Labolas Clan seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family died unexpectedly in some accident. Zephyrdor has become a candidate for the next head, but he isn't really the heir." Sairaorg explained.

 _(That explains a bit of his aggressive behavior. Having to go to a place full of people who have all the 'right' to look down on you… It would put anyone on the defensive…)_

At another table, Yuuto Kiba looked at the six young nobles, trying to listen in to their conversation. He didn't notice the young woman walking up to him.

"Kiba-kun? Are you trying to eavesdrop on them?"

"Wha…!?"

Turning around frantically, he saw the person who had just spoken to him. Yuuto blushed upon seeing the heterochromic eyes of Tsubaki Shinra looking at him from a close distance.

"Sh-Shinra-senpai?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for startling you. May I sit here, Kiba-kun?"

"S-Sure." Still a bit flustered, Yuuto took out a chair for Tsubaki in a gentlemanly manner.

"Thank you." She took on his offer with a small smile and sat down next to him.

 _H-How did it come to this!?_

People many times wondered why Yuuto Kiba, the Prince of Kuoh adored by all females, had no lover and turned down (politely) all invitations from girls. The reason was quite simple and obvious for anyone… Except for the certain woman unknowingly involved.

"Kiba-kun, you aren't wearing your school uniform. Rias-sama likes it a lot, so is there any special reason why you aren't wearing it?"

"W-Well, I wear it all year-round, and it becomes a bit boring. D-Do I look lame in these clothes?"

"Fufu. Not at all, I think they suit you quite well. You look cool." Tsubaki's compliment and light laugh almost made Yuuto's heart jump out of his chest.

* * *

 _It was a rather cold day at Kuoh Academy. Next to the window of class 1-B, Yuuto Kiba looked at the rain pouring down. The teacher wasn't teaching anything he didn't already know, so the blonde-haired boy was rather bored. The bell rang soon after, but he continued to stare at the rain, as if entranced, while his classmates left either in groups, or one by one._

 _His attention was attracted by some people speaking near the school's entrance, just outside of the rain's reach. Finally finding something interesting, Yuuto swiftly packed his things, left the classroom and went down the stairs. Indeed, what was happening was interesting… For all the wrong reasons._

" _Kya!" A small-built girl yelped as she was pushed to the wet floor, water drops mercilessly falling down on her._

" _I thought we told you to go buy us some croquets. I didn't ask you to do it, I 'told' you to do it." A girl with drills said menacingly. She would've actually been rather attractive, if not for the disgustingly arrogant grin plastered on her face._

 _She appeared to older than Yuuto, probably in her second year, and was accompanied by two more girls of her age. The small girl from earlier began speak with a breaking voice. She was probably fighting back tears._

" _B-But it's raining so much! I-I will get a cold if I go to the shop with this rain! I only asked you to lend me your umbrella…"_

" _And take the risk of an unreliable girl like you stealing it? Sorry, girl, but we don't do things that way here. Now, will you go buy us our food or should we take all of your money to make it even?"_

"' _Make even' what? Must that girl do something you could do yourself?"_

 _Yuuto was already prepared to come forward, but he had been interrupted by this proud female voice. The young woman who had recently appeared had long black hair with split bangs, blue semi-rimmed glasses and heterochromic eyes, the right one being light brown and the left one being violet._

 _From what Yuuto could roughly guess, the girl was in her second year, but the poise and dignity she demonstrated was completely unlike that of an average teenage girl._

" _Wh-What do you think you're doing, Shinra!? I was not done talking with her!"_

" _Talking? Do you really feel like you were 'talking' just now? All I saw was a group of cowards trying their damnedest to force someone else to do something."_

" _What!?" The girl with the drills was fuming in anger._

" _I'm so sorry for not noticing earlier. I didn't quite understand the ways of you people, so I almost thought you were simply Neanderthals hooting threats at each other."_

"… _!" Even the drills' girl's companions were speechless._

 _Yuuto himself couldn't do anything but stay there, admiring the girl who was utterly defeating the others through verbal means. Not even being obviously rude, she didn't need to do that. At that moment, Yuuto found himself captivated._

" _You might be able to play the queen in your little circle, but don't involve people who don't care in such things. Keep them to yourself."_

 _The girl with drills turned red from anger, but she was completely unable to fight back against the bespectacled girl. Finally, biting the nail of her thumb, she left with her companions. The black-haired girl sighed in relief._

" _U-Uuh…"_

 _Trying to put her books and notes together, the small-built girl began to cry. They had fallen out of her backpack, so they had been utterly ravaged by the cruel rain. Suddenly, she noticed another pair of hands helping her to pick up everything._

" _I'm sorry for this. I could've prevented it if I had arrived earlier." Not minding the rain pouring down in the least, the bespectacled girl placed the wet books back on their place._

" _D-Don't worry about it, senpai… Actually, I really thank you for defending me." The girl said with a slightly red face._

 _After thinking for a bit, the senior girl said something._

" _I have an idea. Since your notes have been ruined, you will tell me every Friday what you saw in class, you only need to remember or write down the 'title' of the lecture. With that, I will teach you personally each weekend so you don't fall behind. What do you say?" The bespectacled girl's smile made her junior's face brighten._

" _Th-Thank you! Really, thank you, senpai!"_

 _Finally getting her things back together, the girl tried to leave. She was stopped again._

" _Not yet. You don't have an umbrella, right? Take this one." The bespectacled girl gave her a black umbrella._

" _I-I can't possibly-"_

" _Don't worry about it, I won't leave school until late, so it's not actually necessary for me. Just give it back tomorrow." She said with a smile._

" _I-I won't forget this… Thank you."_

 _After saying these last words of gratitude, the small-built girl left._

 _The black-haired girl with spectacles stood there, seeing her leave. Unexpectedly, the rain just above her stopped. She looked to the side, and saw a handsome boy with blonde hair and gray eyes holding an umbrella over her._

" _It was a lie, right? About you leaving school late, I mean." Yuuto asked._

"… _Does it really matter?" The girl looked slightly away._

 _Yuuto smiled bitterly at the kind older girl._

" _Would you mind telling me your name, senpai?"_

" _I'm Tsubaki Shinra, second year. You?"_

" _I'm Yuuto Kiba, first year. Nice to meet you, Shinra-senpai."_

* * *

" _Really, Kiba-kun. You didn't have to walk me home."_

" _What are you saying? There's no way I could leave you at school soaked from head to toe."_

 _Without the rain becoming weaker, Yuuto and Tsubaki walked side-by-side under the umbrella. Neither of them noticed at the moment, but they would look like a young couple to any passerby._

" _I've been thinking about it, Shinra-senpai. But, why were you so aggressive with those girls from earlier? Bullies are despicable, I know, but they're not worth that much. You could've discouraged them just by claiming to tell the disciplinary committee about them."_

 _On Yuuto's words, Tsubaki fell silent. He was about to apologize, but Tsubaki spoke up._

" _I know their type. Always feeling strong because they have 'friends' on their backs, when in reality all of them are cowards who can't stand up for themselves. You've probably heard about this, but most bullies tend to lead bad lives. They usually come from very dysfunctional families…"_

 _Yuuto remembered hearing this quite a few times. Due to the pent-up anger against their families and their lives, these people hurt those they find more vulnerable._

"… _But even so. Those who they choose to be their victims are not at fault for their problems. They don't deserve that treatment just because the abuser has their own problems. Therefore, I won't hold back one bit against the cowards who use people whom they think weaker as scapegoats." Tsubaki finished while looking forward strongly._

 _Yuuto was speechless. This certainly had a story linked in some way to bullying and ostracizing, but she hadn't let it hold her down and she instead had become stronger. Once again, he was mesmerized by the beautiful Tsubaki Shinra, not only by her appearance, but all of her person._

" _Hm? Is there something on my face, Kiba-kun?"_

 _Only then did he realize that he had been staring at her._

" _Wh-Wha…!? N-No! I-It's nothing…" Completely unlike his normal calm self, Yuuto lost his composure and blushed madly._

 _They finally reached the apartment complex where Tsubaki lived after a few more minutes of walking._

" _Well, that's it. See you tomorrow, Shinra-senpai. Today was fun."_

 _Just as Yuuto was about to leave…_

" _W-Wait, Kiba-kun!"_

 _He turned around._

" _What is it?" He asked with his usual charming smile._

" _Would you mind coming in for a cup of tea and some cookies?"_

 _Yuuto blushed a bit at this proposal. After all, he hadn't been inside a girl's house besides Rias', and that was a castle, and it was so big that it was almost as if they lived in a building with apartments. Naturally, he became nervous from being invited into a girl's home, and such an attractive one too._

" _I-I don't want to be a bother."_

" _You're not. If anything, this would be a relief. You see, I don't like being indebted, and seeing as you walked me home and shared your umbrella with me, it's only natural that I should return the favor."_

 _(Ah, so that's the only reason… W-Wait, what am I thinking about!?)_

" _I-If it's like that, thanks for having me."_

 _Following Tsubaki's lead, Yuuto entered the apartment complex. They went up an elevator to the top floor, and Tsubaki swiftly walked over and opened the door to one of the apartments._

" _Please make yourself at home."_

" _S-Sure."_

 _They entered the apartment. Once in, Tsubaki took off the wet cape of her uniform and placed her glasses on a small table. Upon noticing something due to that, Yuuto's face turned bright red._

 _(Th-This girl is too careless!)_

 _Tsubaki's black hair looked exceptionally seductive when wet. As her drenched uniform clung tightly to her skin, the lace patterns and violet color of her underwear became barely visible. Having taken off her glasses, Tsubaki gave off an unusually charming look._

" _Kiba-kun, what is wrong?"_

 _Tsubaki asked with a puzzled expression, tilting her head. Clearly, she was unaware of how attractive and tempting her current appearance was._

" _Ah… U-Um, how should I put it…"_

 _How on earth could he point it out? Just as Yuuto agonized…_

" _Huh…? Yah!"_

 _Tsubaki finally noticed her appearance and frantically hugged her own body with her left arm, while her right hand went straight for Yuuto's cheek. It didn't hurt, probably because she was so embarrassed. The black-haired girl quickly regretted what she had done._

" _I-I'm so sorry! I-I just… Did it on instinct… I'm the worst…" She hugged herself more tightly while blushing heavily._

" _D-Don't worry about it. I-I should've told you before, so it's kinda my fault…" Yuuto himself wasn't faring much better._

 _Truth be told, seeing the girl who had remained serious all day being shy and blushing red all the way to her ears… Was so cute that Yuuto could barely control himself._

" _Achoo~"_

 _As if to break his sanity more, Tsubaki sneezed adorably._

" _I-If you remain wet, you're going to catch a cold, Shinra-senpai." Yuuto was looking away and covering his red cheeks with his hand._

" _I-I know. Just wait for me here."_

 _Like that, Tsubaki went to her bedroom to change out of her wet uniform._

* * *

" _Thank you for having me, Shinra-senpai. I really appreciate it." Yuuto said as he exited through the gate of the apartment complex._

" _Don't worry about it, I was just returning a favor." She said with a small smile._

 _(C-Could you stop shutting me down like that? It hurts a bit…)_

" _W-Well, I'm off."_

" _Wait, Kiba-kun."_

 _Suddenly, Tsubaki reached for Yuuto's face and wiped the corner of his lip with a handkerchief._

" _You had some cookie crumbs there. You look rather mature, but I guess you do have your clumsy side." Tsubaki's smile made Yuuto blush furiously._

" _Th-Thanks a lot! Bye!"_

 _Leaving a confused Tsubaki behind, Yuuto frantically walked away at a high speed._

 _(Wh-What is this!? Why did I react like that and why is my face so hot!?)_

* * *

 _I wonder if that same day was when I fell for her… At the very least, I suppose this is one of those 'The moment you realize it, you're already in love with someone.' stories…_

"Kiba-kun? Is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked to the lost in thought Yuuto.

"I-It's nothing!" He replied frantically.

An awkward silence followed. Wanting to end it, Yuuto spoke up.

"So, Shinra-senpai. How are all of you holding up?"

Naturally, Yuuto referred to the tragedy that had befallen the Sitri group recently. Tsubaki sighed, but then replied with a strong gaze.

"Truth be told; we're still shaken about it. Still, Sona is showing such a strong side for all of us, we can't let her bear all of the burden. As the Queen, I will always stay by her side and take her perils onto me."

Yuuto noticed that Tsubaki had said 'Sona' instead of 'Kaichou', showing their actual friendship behind the master and servant relationship. He couldn't help but smile.

"You're so strong, Shinra-senpai. I admire you."

"Wh-Wha…!?" Tsubaki's cheeks became red after hearing Yuuto's words.

This time actually processing what he had just said, Yuuto became flustered.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was just thinking out loud!"

"… D-Don't worry about it. A-And thank you, I'm happy you hold me in such regard…"

Luckily for the embarrassed Devils, a door opened and an employee entered the hall.

"Sorry for making you all wait for so long. Everyone is waiting."

* * *

The room that the young Devils and their peerages were led to had an important atmosphere about it. On the seats placed high, high-ranking Devils along with familiar faces looked at them. Namely, these familiar faces corresponded to Sirzechs and a well-dressed Serafall.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been summoned here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young Devils." An elderly male Devil spoke with a solemn tone. Aslatiel had a deadpan look on his face.

 _(Good job telling us what we already know, Your Lordliness…)_

"You seven are all Devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why we want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

Slight commotion was raised among the young noble Devils. Aslatiel in particular took this badly.

 _(What? They're gonna pit us against each other in Rating Games? Leaving that aside, can Sona-nee even compete with just three servants?)_

As if reading Aslatiel's mind, Sirzechs spoke up.

"Wait a minute. You probably know already, but the Sitri heiress ran into an unexpected tragedy a few days ago, and has been weakened as a result. Shouldn't she be exempted from this event, for her sake?"

"That won't be necessary. I will participate in the games."

From where she stood, Sona declared in a strong voice that drew everyone's attention. Sirzechs looked at her in a comprehensive way.

"Young Sitri maiden, I understand how you feel, but while it's not an official rule, it's pretty much a given that a Devil has to have a minimum of five servants in order to participate in a Rating Game. You do know that, right?" A noble Devil with a mustache said condescendingly.

Even with that, Sona's eyes didn't lose their determination. What stood there was not a teenage girl, but a proud heiress.

"It should be fine as long as I recruit the required number of people."

The man with the mustache was left speechless.

"Even with disadvantaged odds, I won't accept such disgusting pity. I will hold the name of Sitri up high and defeat the opponent before me regardless of any hindrance."

In response to those words, the rest of the young devils smiled confidently. The words of this single girl had filled all of them with a desire to fight. Even Sirzechs was smiling, while Serafall had almost fainted with a dreamy look.

"Gentlemen, I have an idea."

The rest of the nobles listened to the crimson-haired man.

"The Rating Games between these youths are to be held within a month, right? I propose that we allow Sona Sitri the possibility of recruiting more servants until that deadline. If she manages to do so, we will readjust the agenda to suit that development. But as for now, we shall act under the assumption that she's unable to participate. What do you say? This goes for you too, Sona."

"Fair enough. I will gather the strongest servant Devils before a month has passed." She replied confidently. Not wanting to waste more time, the other nobles also agreed.

"Now then, I apologize for keeping the rest of you with this long talk. To continue with this, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

Almost immediately, Sairaorg took a step forward and declared.

"My dream is to become Maou."

It would be an understatement to say that everyone was surprised by this. Even the higher-ups let out gasps of wonder.

"It's unprecedented for a Devil of the Great King Clan to leave it." Another noble said this.

"When the people of the Underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will rise up."

With no more time to waste, Rias spoke next.

"My goal for the future is to become the top-ranker of the Rating Games, and to defeat the Emperor, Diehauser Belial in the process."

Another grand aspiration shook the hall. Aslatiel briefly reminisced the past and then smiled.

 _(So you finally ended up finding your own dream, huh? And a rather impressive one at that. I will watch you when you get to the top, Rias-nee…)_

After that, the rest of the young Devils stated their goals and aspirations one by one, until finally, Sona spoke up.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

 _(What?)_

Aslatiel was genuinely surprised, while the Gremory group and Sairaorg's showed their approval. However, the higher-ups scrunched their eyebrows.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

 _(It really seems like this wasn't the day for Sona-nee…)_

"That is a school where only Devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where Low-Class and Reincarnated Devils can also attend without any distinction." Sona answered blandly.

Knowing the response that would follow, Aslatiel slightly gritted his teeth in anger.

[Hahahahahahahaha!]

The laughter of the high-ranking nobles ruled over the assembly hall. Zephyrdor was also laughing, Seekvaira and Diodora had blank expressions, and Rias and Sairaorg were visibly getting irritated.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri Clan to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here, before your debut."

 _(Shut up…)_

With only a few people noticing, blood-red streaks began to vaguely swirl around Aslatiel. Rias looked at him in concern, but couldn't reproach him as she herself was also becoming annoyed. In the midst of all this belittling, Sona spoke without flinching or showing a single sign of weakness.

"I'm serious."

Serafall also nodded strongly in agreement, almost as if saying 'Well said'. Nonetheless, due to her position as a Maou, for her to openly support her sister would make her look bad, so she restrained herself. The elderly Devil from before spoke.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low-Class Devils and Reincarnated Devils merely work for their high-ranking masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of Devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere Low-Class Devils really is nothing of your concern. Or maybe, this has to do with your father..."

"What would you know?"

Unable to take any more of this, and surprising everyone and specially Sona, Aslatiel spoke up. Serafall looked at him with sparkly eyes, Sirzechs pinched the bridge of his nose as if resigned, and the old nobles glared at him sternly.

"I'm sorry, Marchosias-dono, but what did you just say?"

"Pardon my interruption, milord, but I find it a little strange that you would disapprove of such a dream." In spite of his honeyed words, Aslatiel's expression and voice didn't show the slightest level of politeness.

"Oh, and why is that?"

Not holding anything back, Aslatiel spoke.

"The truth is, that having a school to teach low-ranking Devils about the Rating Games shouldn't suppose any real problem to the Underworld. You said earlier that it would make the old families lose face, but how would it develop into that? Frankly, giving low-ranking Devils the same opportunities as High-Class ones would only put us on the same playing field, and do nothing about our own standing. That is, unless this is because…"

With a flippant smile that would've infuriated anyone, Aslatiel let the finishing piece out.

"… You are afraid of them? Do you fear your own power is inferior to that of Low-Class Devils? Because if it is so, I believe it is rather pathetic to try to hold your ground only by oppressing them unfairly."

Turmoil burst in the hall. Zephyrdor found his already existing loathing for Aslatiel further increased, Seekvaira was speechless, Diodora laughed lightly as if amused, Rias looked at Aslatiel in a frantic way and Sairaorg smirked as if approving of Aslatiel's words. Sona was utterly dumbfounded, and the old nobles were outraged and began to shout in indignation. However, they were stopped by the same man who had just been insulted.

"Fufu, that's a rather bold accusation you made, Marchosias-dono. You are the last one, if I remember correctly, and this seem like a good moment. Would you mind telling us your dream?"

Aslatiel didn't lose his arrogant grin, and declared with utmost confidence.

"I will become the Great King of the Bael Clan."

Not only his 'I will' phrasing was imposing, but even his aspiration was preposterous for these people. Time and time again, Aslatiel was surprising his newly-met peers.

"Marchosias-dono, even if you have Bael blood due to your late mother's heritage, the truth is that you are not a member of the Bael main family. For the son of someone other than the head to inherit the mantle is unheard of-"

Almost not letting the old noble finish, Aslatiel spoke again.

"If I remember correctly, the primary rule of the Underworld is that power is everything. And if that's so…"

Suddenly, a blood-like red aura gushed out of Aslatiel's body and a pair of black wings sprouted out of his back. The floor and walls creaked and the other young Devils and their servants showed awe-struck expressions.

"What!?"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

He didn't hold back in the slightest in this intimidation effort, and naturally it worked on the old nobles who had more political power than anything else. Sirzechs showed a small smile while Serafall cheered childishly.

"… I think I fit the bill quite well."

After saying this, the scarlet maelstrom subsided and the bat-like wings disappeared within his back. Sona looked at Aslatiel with a flabbergasted face. Unable to do anything else, he smiled at her apologetically.

"Woohoo! My Aly-chan is strong! So strong!" Serafall cheered in happiness.

As she did so, Sirzechs took control of the conversation.

"I think everyone has showed enough of themselves for now. Should we play the games between these young ones?"

Still uneasy from Aslatiel's threatening display, the nobles agreed absent-mindedly.

"If it's like that. Aslatiel-kun, Sairaorg, would you not like to fight each other?"

Not only the two men in question, but almost everyone was shocked by this proposal. Aslatiel and Sairaorg looked at each other and blinked in surprise. Without minding them, Sirzechs continued.

"Originally, it was planned for Aslatiel to also have his first game by next month, and with the dream he has stated, this seems like an interesting event. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Aslatiel and Sairaorg."

Aslatiel let out a breath, and then showed a defiant smile to Sairaorg. The muscular male received it with unbreakable poise.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Aslatiel."

"Don't expect me to hold back in the least. I will win, Sairaorg."

Even the people outside of the confrontation could feel the great intensity coming from these two.

"A match between Aslatiel and Sairaorg… This will indeed make for a great show." Rias said with a confident smile.

"The date of the competition will be August 29th in human world time. You may each divide your time as you like until then. Further details will be sent later."

After Sirzechs' words, the meeting between the young Devil nobles was dismissed.

* * *

After finishing with their goodbyes to Sairaorg and his servants, there wasn't much else to do for the Gremory group and Aslatiel. Just when they were about to exit, an energetic voice resounded behind them.

"There you are! I've finally found you, Sekiryuutei!"

Not only Issei, but everyone else turned around. There stood a girl around Issei's and Aslatiel's age, with clear bluish green eyes and somewhat long black hair tied in two unusual tails with Chinese-style buns at the beginning, covered in white decorations. She wore an adorable white hoodie with some pink linings and a panda printed on the front, as well as a light blue T-shirt under it, a denim mini-skirt, black military-style boots and knee-socks. Aslatiel liked the girl's style, and both him and Issei noticed her well-endowed figure even under the hoodie.

"Know her?" Aslatiel asked absent-mindedly.

"I don't think… Wait! It's you!" Issei suddenly yelled, but what he said next was the main attention draw.

"You're that girl with perfect legs that is a servant of Riser!"

…

Everyone remained silent.

"Wh-Wh-What are you saying!? I-Is that really how you remember me!? You horny moron! My name is Xuelan and I'm a proud Rook of Riser-sama!" With a completely red face, both from anger and embarrassment, the girl yelled loudly.

"Oh, so that's your name. Well, nice to meet you, Xuelan." Issei replied nonchalantly.

 _(Oh, this isn't gonna end well…)_

"Why did you come here, anyways? Does Riser want to talk about something?"

"As if! I've come here of my own volition for one simple thing…"

The girl took a deep breath and then declared.

"Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou! I challenge you to a one-on-one fight for the honor of my master, whom you humiliated!"

"Eh?"

Not only Issei, but everyone else was surprised by this development. Aslatiel wasn't ignorant to this issue, as he had heard about the arranged engagement between Riser and Rias before and as everything unfolded, even watching the battle between Issei and Riser live. Even so, he didn't remember any of this and instead focused on one single thing.

 _(That girl's buns are totally Chun-Li's! Is she a Street Fighter fan? Lucky!)_

"Hey, Ise! Accept her challenge! I have plenty of things to talk with her!"

"What? Why are you so excited now?" Issei asked with a puzzled look.

"Don't you get it? Look at those buns! What do you see?"

Still somewhat confused, Issei complied to Aslatiel's request. Then, his face brightened in understanding.

"How could I not notice before!? Chun-li!"

"Exactly!" Aslatiel replied excitedly.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

On these words, the girl called Xuelan dashed forward. With expert movements, she twisted her body and brought her leg in an arc. Luckily, Issei noticed in time and stepped backwards, avoiding the attack. Without reducing her speed, Xuelan perfectly connected another kick, but this one was instead caught by Issei's hand. His cheeks reddened slightly for some reason.

"Tch. Not bad." Xuelan praised with a scornful smile.

Issei mentally face-palmed and then said something.

"Look, I'm saying this for your own sake. You shouldn't do a high kick in such a short skirt."

"Huh? Why do you say-" Xuelan suddenly froze.

Indeed, from this position, with her leg high in the air and held there by Issei, the angle formed was… Very revealing. Almost everyone showed remorseful expressions or troubled smiles at this, except for Aslatiel, who was fighting back laughter. Xuelan blushed until her head almost released steam and it was only made worse by what Issei said next.

"I have to say, pink stripes? I never expected that from someone like you. Still, thank you for the feast." Issei made a thumbs-up sign as some blood ran down from his nose.

"Y-You damn lecher!"

Issei luckily managed to step back from Xuelan's next kick, as it proceeded to shatter the floor.

"What the hell!? Are you trying to kill me!?" Issei yelled as he avoided the continuous punches and kicks.

"Damn straight!"

Xuelan would've continued if not for the small fist coming from her side. She ducked down and avoided it, quickly connecting with a counter upwards kick. It was blocked and both combatants jumped back.

"I see, so it's you. It's good that you at least seem willing, a rematch would indeed be nice." Xuelan smiled confidently.

"Ise-senpai won't need to concern himself with this. I'll fight you in his stead." Koneko said expressionlessly.

She then looked at Rias as if asking for approval. The crimson-haired girl sighed at first, but eventually showed a consenting smile. Koneko looked back at Xuelan and both fighters dashed forward.

Fist clashed with fist, leg clashed with leg. An endless barrage of attacks was thrown from and at both sides, with neither falling behind.

Xuelan launched a kick that was blocked by Koneko's forearm, but followed without interruption with another in a rolling motion. Knowing that blocking a second one would still incur damage to her, the white-haired girl instead crouched to avoid the attack, and followed with an uppercut. In spite of her vulnerable position, Xuelan managed to block the upwards blow with her arms before pivoting on one foot and kicking. Koneko met the powerful blow with a fist and the resulting shockwave managed to crack their surroundings.

"Wow, they're really going at it." Issei said in awe at the expert movements.

"By what I'm seeing, it seems like that Xuelan girl focuses on a specialized offense with a focus on agility, aiming to overwhelm her opponent with seamless chains of attacks, while Koneko-cchi is a more defensive fighter that looks for counters in order to compensate for her lack of speed. Still…"

Despite this perceived equivalency between the combatants, Aslatiel managed to find something that could turn the tables.

 _(Xuelan… It seems like Riser knows how to pick his servants beyond looks… That girl is a master martial artist…)_

"I'm sorry to say this, but Koneko-cchi will lose."

"What did you say!?" Rias looked angrily at Aslatiel.

"No need to get mad, just look at what's in front of you." Aslatiel said with a smile.

After many exchanges, Koneko finally found an opening to exploit. Aiming with perfect precision, she landed a clean punch on Xuelan's cheek. A loud sound reverberated throughout the hall. Nonetheless, the black-haired girl didn't step back a bit.

"I see… So you haven't changed the slightest bit since back then."

"Huh?" Koneko was surprised, although she maintained her expressionless face.

"So light." Xuelan replied with a confident smile as blood ran down her lip.

Koneko didn't have time to react before a kick on a whole new level from before hit her in the ribcage. She was sent flying, yet Xuelan pursued her at an incredible speed. Koneko managed to parry the next blow and countered with an elbow blow, but Xuelan avoided it with a double handstand. Without stopping for a single second, she rapidly spun in that same position and hit Koneko's vulnerable neck with her leg. The white-haired girl was blown to the floor.

"Wh-What's that? She's like a completely different fighter!" Issei exclaimed.

"And that's precisely the point."

Before speaking more, Aslatiel took out a red lollipop and placed it on his mouth.

"From the beginning of the fight… No, even from that Rating Game you guys had with Riser, miss Xuelan has been learning from each of Koneko-cchi's attacks. Her maximum strength, speed, time lag between blows and even her body's flexibility, all of that has been remembered by Xuelan, and that knowledge is now being put to use. Meanwhile, Koneko-cchi has stayed relatively the same from that time."

Quickly following after her opponent, Xuelan released a powerful barrage of kicks in midair, which Koneko could only block.

"Back at the Rating Game, I fought you with all of my strength yet still lost. Thanks to that, I haven't stopped training for a single day since then!" Xuelan yelled powerfully.

Taking advantage of a parry, Koneko jumped and made a spinning kick, but Xuelan countered by ducking down and kicking in the same movement.

"Blegh!" Koneko spat some blood from the powerful blow to her kidney.

Nonetheless, she still managed to somewhat shrug off that blow and threw a fist forward. Bending forward and to the right, Xuelan dodged and punched Koneko's gut, driving her back further.

 _Why…? I beat this opponent once, why can't I do it again!?_

"Let me tell you something, 'Koneko'." Xuelan smiled arrogantly as she blocked Koneko's next kick without even seeing it.

 _(She can already read Koneko-cchi's movements that well? That girl really is a combat genius, and she's close to perfecting her strength too…)_

"Riser-sama saved me when I had lost everything. A home, a family, and even my voice; he gave those back to me, and wished for only one thing in return…"

Even while speaking, she still managed to avoid and parry Koneko's endless assault. Fist and kicks were evaded and blocked as if it was the natural thing to happen. The Gremory group couldn't believe what was happening.

"… For me to become strong, and to live for his sake. That's why ever since I bear the crest of Phenex…"

The final fist was dodged, and Xuelan's leg clenched.

"… I have never lost to the same opponent twice!"

The most powerful kick was released, and it landed cleanly on Koneko's chin. The white-haired girl was blown away and crashed on the floor, unconscious. It was decided.

"She's knocked out." Aslatiel said with a serious tone.

"Koneko!" Yelling frantically with teary eyes, Rias ran towards her fallen Rook.

Indeed, she had lost consciousness, but at least didn't seem to have any broken bones or serious injuries. Rias and Issei looked at Xuelan with anger-filled eyes, while Aslatiel took a more relaxed approach.

"It's your win, girl. Anything else you need?"

"What are you saying? My objective in coming here was to fight the Sekiryuutei! That Koneko was only a pleasant bonus."

Everyone's attention was then drawn towards the sudden increase in pressure. Issei had stood up from beside Koneko and he looked at Xuelan with a pair of jade-green eyes.

"Fine. On behalf of my cute junior, I'll grind you into dust!"

Deep red aura gushed out of his body as he said this. Without faltering in the least, Xuelan took a stance.

However, before they could go at each other…

" **GIVE ME A BREAK!** "

An impossibly powerful roar instantly shut down Issei and Xuelan. Aslatiel's sudden shout shook the surroundings and even cracked the windows made of resistant glass.

He looked at both would-be combatants with an expression of pure anger. Even those outside of his gaze could feel it's intensity, while Issei and Xuelan were utterly terrified.

"Damn it! You have already become an annoyance for enough time! Isn't wasting our time with one battle enough for the oh-so-noble martial artist!? And as for you, fucking asshole! You're only helping to extend this boring ordeal! If you really want to fight her, feel free to do so, but don't keep us here for a petty revenge quarrel! Koneko-cchi lost fair and square! Let her manage her own defeats!"

Xuelan couldn't continue standing. Faced with the heartless reproach from Aslatiel, who had remained calm and polite up until now, she was so shocked that she fell with her butt on the ground. Her eyes began to grow moist as if about to cry.

Meanwhile, Issei's green eyes had returned to their light brown color and he took a step back because of Aslatiel's verbal assault. He couldn't do anything to retort, being completely frightened.

Aslatiel faced everyone else, as if recognizing that he had gone too far.

"Sorry for yelling like that, I sometimes lose control when angered… Hm?" Akeno, who was standing by his side just a moment ago, was not found.

Noticing something, Aslatiel looked downwards and saw her covering her ears with both hands.

"What are you doing?"

Akeno replied with a troubled smile.

"Nothing. Just, next time you roar like that, please warn me. You scared me half to death…"

Issei and Xuelan, who were several meters away, only felt a loud voice that rattled the bones. However, Akeno, who was right beside Aslatiel, was struck by shockwaves rather than a shout. Her eardrums were stunned and her brain was still ringing from the powerful waves that penetrated her entire body.

"… Even my head feels like it's splitting."

Akeno stood up shakily. Though her brain was still ringing from the reverberations comparable to a percussion instrument, she ignored it through sheer willpower. Aslatiel addressed Xuelan again.

"How about you postpone your fight with Ise for now? The truth is, as you two are now, further battle is pointless. You're hurt and Ise needs training. I don't think that's the kind of fight you want, right?"

"What are you saying, Aslatiel!? She hurt Koneko-chan! I'm not letting her get away-"

"Shut up, Ise. If you go at her as you are now, you'll only end up being defeated. But, if you insist on doing so, I'll take the liberty of knocking you out myself."

Even in his current state of anger, Issei was silenced by the serious tone of Aslatiel's words. Also hearing him, Xuelan relaxed her stance.

"V-Very well, I shall allow the Sekiryuutei some time to get ready. Seeing as you are part of Rias Gremory's peerage, how does a month sound? At any rate, you will be training for the Rating Games that were just announced, so we could treat that as your preparation." Xuelan said in a relatively pleasant voice.

Even though she would never admit it, Koneko had hurt her more than it appeared. She didn't feel that confident in easily defeating Issei, to be honest.

"… Tch. Fine. One month, and we will have our one-on-one fight." Issei replied with a still irritated expression.

"Very well. Even if we are opponents-to-be, I thank you for complying-"

"Xuelan! Where are you!?"

A dignified voice yelled from somewhere. Soon after, the twin-drills girl, Ravel Phenex, appeared from within the hallway.

"R-Ravel-sama?"

"That's right! We were supposed to go get the supplies for Onii-sama's training together, so why did you leave me…"

She noticed the presence of Aslatiel, and her expression became worse.

 _(Ravel's pissed!)_

"You there! Aslatiel, what did you think you were doing!? Flaring your aura to the old nobles like some delinquent!? Try to think things through! Your position is still very delicate!"

Walking up to him, Ravel continued the verbal barrage while Aslatiel could only step back.

"Geez, you're such a handful! If they happened to have the guts to get mad at you… Who knows what they could've done…" She finished in a much smaller voice that made Aslatiel aware of her deep concern.

Almost without thinking of it, Aslatiel found his hand drawn towards Ravel. Laughing lightly, he stroked the head covered in remarkably soft blonde hair. Ravel froze from being startled.

"Alright, Ravel. I will be more careful from now on, but I know how far I can go, ok? Still, thank you for being so worried about me."

"Wh-Who's worried about who, you idiot!? I-I only wanted to avoid unnecessary conflict!" Frantically removing Aslatiel's hand from her head, Ravel crossed her arms and replied with reddened cheeks.

Aslatiel found this reaction to be criminally cute, so he decided to tease her a bit more.

"Yeah, yeah. After all, further unnecessary conflict would lead the nobles to act more harshly with me, and therefore limit my future visits to the Underworld. You don't want me to stop coming here, right? Once again, thank you for worrying about me."

"Mm…" Her blush deepening, Ravel pouted and looked aside.

 _(Man, she's so cute… Maybe I should take up on Venelana-sama's offer…)_

"A-Anyway! Xuelan! We're going!"

Ravel took the black-haired girl's arm and began to walk away.

"S-Sure. D-Don't forget, Sekiryuutei! I'll beat you and recover Riser-sama's honor!"

And like that, the two maidens of the Phenex group left.

"Well, that was… Odd."

Everyone nodded at Asia's words.

* * *

"Seriously, you just have no taste at all! Everyone knows that C.C is Best Girl!"

"Oh, piss off! Kallen is the best, you idiot!"

Issei and Aslatiel argued back and forth while returning to the Gremory castle, much to the rest of the groups' chagrin. Aslatiel stopped saying that Kallen was better than C.C for moment upon feeling a certain aura.

 _(No… It couldn't be…)_

"I've found you! Aslatiel Bael!"

Aslatiel cursed his existence upon hearing this familiar voice. The members of the Gremory group noticed his current despair.

"Oh, no! No! No! Why!? Why!? Why!?"

While yelling to the skies, he started performing somersaults and backflips and bodily contortions much like a _Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!_ character.

"Ise-kun, you're not supposed to do the narration. Stop it." Yuuto said with a deadpan look.

"Oh, right. Sorry, teehee!" He bonked his own head while sticking his tongue out and winking.

Soon after, the source of the earlier voice made herself present. It was a young girl with light blonde hair, red eyes and a red dress like those used by princesses in the Renaissance. She was somewhat short and had a doll-like beautiful appearance, but what stood out the most from her was her unnaturally pale skin tone and the fact that she cast no shadow under her. Issei remembered Aslatiel's Bishop from the day before.

"I've got you now, so don't you dare run away again!" She said while childishly pointing her finger at Aslatiel.

His face contorted in a dangerous-looking scowl.

"What the hell do you want, Elmenhilde?" Aslatiel asked menacingly.

"You already know what I'm here for, so surrender yourself to me!"

The girl clearly didn't think through what she said. Not understanding one bit of what was happening, Rias nudged Aslatiel.

"Aslatiel, what is this?"

"Hah… That lassie over there is called Elmenhilde Karnstein. She's a noble vampire and I once did a job for her family. Ever since then, she wants me to become her combat butler."

"How rude! I'm giving you the great honor of being my Familiar, so don't you dare put my offer down like that!" Elmenhilde yelled indignantly.

With his eye twitching, Aslatiel restrained himself to solving the issue through words.

"Look, I already told you I'm not interested in being your servant. So, why don't you just, like, fall off a cliff, or something."

The girl's anger grew because of that suggestion. She didn't even take a breath before saying it.

"You inbred, foul-tempered, lowborn gutter rat!"

Everyone fell silent. Even Aslatiel was taken aback by Elmenhilde's merciless insult.

"… Very well. I'm officially offended. You have accomplished something great. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He tried to walk past her, but felt a horrible pain in his head before he could do so.

"Gaah! Wh-What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm pulling on your hair!" Elmenhilde replied with equal anger.

"No shit! Stop it, damn it! It hurts!"

Meanwhile, the Gremory group looked silently at the comedic actions before them.

"Why was this the day when all the weird stuff had to rain down?" Issei asked with a deadpan look.

"I don't know, but seeing Aslatiel suffer like that sure is amusing." Rias' sadistic delight turned her servants away.

Elmenhilde was still pulling on a protesting Aslatiel's hair. With teary eyes from the horrible pain, he placed his last plan in action.

"E-Elmen! We can talk this out! Privately! Just please let go…"

 _(Am I seriously going to cry from getting my hair pulled? This is so lame…)_

Perhaps feeling a slight bit of sympathy for him, the vampire let go of the ashen mane. Aslatiel rubbed his hurting head for a few seconds.

"Damn, it hurts… Oh well, come here with me. We'll settle our differences in private."

"Huh? Eh, sure…"

Putting his arm around her shoulders, Aslatiel took Elmenhilde away to a nearby place. The spectators were still looking at the duo.

"You're going to spy on them, right?" Issei asked.

"Damn straight." Rias replied instantly.

* * *

"So, you wanted to speak it out? Sorry, but I'm not changing my mind, Aslatiel. You're the only one I want as my Familiar." Elmenhilde cutely crossed her arms under her small breasts.

 _(That could certainly be taken the wrong way…)_

"At any rate, are you sure you're ok?" Aslatiel asked with a slightly worried voice.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Elmen. You haven't had any blood for about a week, if I'm guessing right."

Elmenhilde froze because of Aslatiel's words.

 _(Bullseye, huh?)_

Not letting this chance go, he took Est from her sheath and made a slight cut on his finger before sheathing her again.

"You want this?" He teasingly thrust the slightly bleeding finger before Elmenhilde's face.

"Uh… Ah…"

She became momentarily stunned, but then reacted strongly.

"A-Are you a simpleton!? Don't think that you can get away just by offering me some blood! I say it again, become my Familiar!"

 _(… An annoying girl… For such an arrogant princess, some punishment it required… )_

Feeling his 'S' side creeping up inside him, Aslatiel swiftly came up with another plan.

 _(If she hasn't gotten any blood in as much as a week, even a vampire's adaptive strengthening shouldn't be working by now… Perfect…)_

"Ok, I'll form a Familiar contract with you, alright." As if helpless, Aslatiel purposely shook his head.

"… Eh? Um, so, at last you have finally become obedient."

She thought he would be more defiant. Due to the unexpected response, Elmenhilde nodded while being somewhat bewildered.

"But in that case…"

Slowly, Aslatiel raised Elmenhilde's chin with his finger, purposely using his uncovered right hand in order to make their skins touch. He also placed his other hand over Elmenhilde's shoulder and on the wall behind her, cornering the girl. The height difference between these two was very noticeable at this point, and the whole setting looked like one of those 'almost rape' lover scenes in manga and anime.

"Ha!? Wh-What are you doing!?"

"Me? A contract, a high-level humanoid-type contract… Do you understand what that means?"

"A…"

Elmenhilde's face froze. A high-level humanoid Familiar or Spirit contract.

In short, it was…

"A contract sealed by a kiss, right?"

"… Ah…"

After Aslatiel said this, Elmenhilde's face was marred with a bright red color.

"Y-You… Don't have to go that far… Rather… I-I don't mind it not being an… Official contract…"

Speaking in a panicky and flustered tone, Elmenhilde's eyes shifted from one place to another, unable to meet Aslatiel's straight on.

"Are you scared?"

"I-I'm not particularly scared! Um, but, that…"

"Then close your eyes…"

Aslatiel seductively whispered to a shrinking Elmehilde's ears.

"Eh, wait… Hwaah!?"

 _(Just like expected. She's totally green in this…)_

Finding Elmenhilde's reaction cute beyond compare, Aslatiel continued to cruelly tease her. Slowly, he brought his face closer to her thin, cherry colored lips.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm really sorry, so please forgive me… I-I won't be able to marry if you do this to me…" The red color on Elmenhilde's cheeks almost looked painful by this point.

"A bit too late… Don't worry, I'll be gentle…"

"...! A-Ahh…"

On the verge of tears, Elmenhilde gave up and closed her eyes.

 _(An obedient girl…)_

Aslatiel smiled bitterly. Of course, he did not plan to seriously contract by kiss. It was a throughout revenge for being tormented by her, but he was not so devilish as to go that far to mistreat a young girl.

 _(I guess I'll stop soon…)_

That was what he thought, but he was suddenly interrupted by the cold metallic touch on his neck. Aslatiel turned around only to freeze in despair.

"Hahaha… You are quite the player, aren't you? I assume you want to be sliced to pieces?" Lucina Lucifer said with a smile that was more terrifying that any other expression she could've done.

Not only her, but all of the members of his peerage had arrived along with the Gremory group. Everyone had different reactions to this; Issei, Koneko and even Yuuto looking at him scornfully, Xenovia cupping her own chin in a 'I see' gesture, Rias trying hard to contain laughter from the scythe at Aslatiel's neck, Asia and Priscilla covering their eyes (but peeking through their fingers) with blushing faces, Soujirou smiling like nothing was happening, Aiden trying to calm Lucina down and Gasper looking away in fright.

However, the most astonishing were the reactions of Akeno, Ilena and Wilhelmina. All three of them were bleeding from their noses and blushing.

"Th-That was the best 'S' show I've seen in a long time. Aslatiel-kun must be close to if not on the same level as me…"

"Girls who are still innocent have it so easy to be dominated like this, I'm quite jealous indeed."

"I wonder if he would've gone all the way with her if we hadn't arrived."

They said in that exact same order. Lucina spoke up again.

"Well, Aslatiel. Any last words?"

He was screwed, and he knew it. Even so, he wouldn't go down without doing anything.

"Erm… Um… Th-That novel you wrote was really good…"

"I'll turn you into ground meat!"

"Waaah! W-Wait! This was just a joke!"

And meanwhile, Elmenhilde was still squinting her teary eyes with a face as red as an apple.

* * *

The land of mighty beasts, dragons. Located in the Underworld, countless winged reptile-like monsters soared through the skies, while Wyrms and such remained on the ground, occasionally eating the fruits that grew on the abundant trees.

Even within this rich forest, there was a single clearing covered in short grass. Granted, it was obviously not a natural meadow, being made just a day before by the person resting at the center of it.

The sky was covered in dim clouds and there was no sign of life beyond grass. That is, except for that naked girl whose flowing white heir shone like pearls.

"… Zzz…"

She was sound asleep, but was abruptly woken up by a loud tremor. Her pointed ears twitched slightly.

Her white hair that naturally glowed even within the cloudy weather that turned day into night, and her half-open bluish green eyes had a deeper, yet clearer color than any ocean.

There was also her gorgeous naked body. The surface of her skin was clean like that of a newborn baby, and its white color was almost too dazzling for the eyes. The girl appeared to be fifteen or sixteen years old, and had curves befitting her age.

"Here you go, sleeping in the nude again. Don't you have any shame?" The cause of the earlier tremor said.

Measuring over fifteen meters in height, it was a gigantic Western dragon that exuded a pressure far beyond the rest. Its muscular body was covered in dark purple scales, two gargantuan wings extended from its back and a pair of large golden horns stood imposingly on its head. The dragon's yellow eyes narrowed while looking at the girl, who didn't flinch in the least bit.

"C'mon, Tannin. There's only dragons in 'ere, so why should I care 'bout being naked?" She spoke with a cute country accent.

The enormous dragon sighed comically at the girl's antics.

"Right. I forgot that you only feel conscious about males from other races. At any rate, we're going, so get dressed and take Vierge."

"Huh? Why?"

"Azazel called me over, and there seems to be a Devil peerage in dire need of new servants. There's also that person you wanted to see."

On the dragon called Tannin's words, the girl's face brightened and she smiled adorably.

"Yay!"

They were suddenly interrupted by loud tremors and shockwaves. Near where they stood, a red and a black wyvern fought like their lives were on the line, although it was probably just for fun. In the middle of their fight, a gigantic fireball made its way towards the girl…

" **Quiet.** "

… And then dissipated, immediately and completely. It stopped with the girl's single word. The fireball that could've made a crater more than eighteen meters wide disappeared as though it feared the girl. On the other hand, neither the girl nor Tannin showed signs of being surprised by this.

"And as for you two imbeciles… **Bow unsightly before me.** "

A powerful gravitational field. The intense gravity that could easily compress the ground's surface instantly made a cavity in it, and the two wyverns were crushed and left unconscious in it. Not only did she not allow them to resist, she didn't allow them to respond either. Tannin sighed.

"As always, you're so childish and violent."

The girl just smiled sweetly like a cruel little demon.

"Anyways, Tannin! Let's go already! The noblest, beautifulest, strongest Dragon Princess Leonora is 'wake n' ready for action!"


	32. Chapter 31

**Life.21 The Silver Dragon Princess.**

* * *

"I see, so Aslatiel will end up battling the Strongest Youth, eh? But we still don't know about Rias' opponent…"

After Aslatiel had gotten Elmenhilde to wait for him for a while (via letting her stay at his room in the Gremory castle for the month and providing her of blood each two days) and his peerage had decided to kill some time outside, the Gremory group and Aslatiel had returned to the Gremory castle, where they had been welcomed by Azazel. They had gathered in a wide living room and given Azazel an account of the meeting that had taken place.

"Today is July 28th, in human world time. So we have an entire month and a day before the day of the showdown." Azazel began to calculate mentally.

"Is it for the training?"

When Issei asked, Azazel nodded.

"Naturally. I plan for all of you to start from tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each of your training menus."

Without anyone else noticing, Aslatiel and Azazel exchanged glances with an evil glint.

"But is it ok for only us to receive advice from the Governor General of the Fallen Angels? Wouldn't that be like cheating?"

On Rias' question, Azazel laughed lightly.

"Not really, since I'm also giving data to many members of the Devil side. It's to the extent that even my Vice-Governor is also giving advice to many of the families. Hahaha! Shemhazai's advice may be even more helpful than mine!"

Both Aslatiel and Issei had deadpan looks at Azazel's display.

"Well, it's fine. Gather in the garden tomorrow morning. I'll give each of you your training routines then. Be ready, since the Sitri group will also be there."

"Sona? But why?"

"Sona-nee is in a tight spot right now. Even if she manages to get the required servants for the deadline, she herself needs to become stronger. Therefore, I've gotten one of my acquaintances to help in that. Sorry for not telling you before, Rias-nee."

Rias looked somewhat annoyed at this, but upon hearing Aslatiel's apology, she merely sighed. After, Grayfia entered the room.

"Aslatiel-kun, I spoke with your servants outside." She said with a serious tone.

"R-Really? Well, that's nice." Aslatiel scratched his cheek in nervousness, but Grayfia simply chuckled.

"I was a bit skeptical at first, but it looks like I can leave you in their hands. Your Queen, in particular, is a woman of outstanding character."

Hearing this, Aslatiel relaxed and smiled.

"Yeah, she really is."

Hearing Rias whistle behind him, Aslatiel frowned and blushed slightly. Grayfia then coughed and spoke again.

"At any rate, the hot spring bath is ready."

Issei grinned widely upon hearing this, making most of the present sigh.

* * *

A Japanese-style hot spring existed in an isolated corner of the castle's garden, obviously constructed by Rias' request.

Full of nostalgia for his homeland, Soujirou swiftly undressed and hopped in it. Aslatiel, Issei, Yuuto and Azazel followed afterwards. Well, there was a slight problem for the two former…

"Come on, Aiden. There's no problem with this as long as we're all males. Hell, keep the towel around your waist if it really is so embarrassing."

Aslatiel tried to encourage the red-haired boy, who was completely unaccustomed to communal baths. Nonetheless, he replied with a red face.

"N-No. If Nii-sama says it's this way, then I'll comply!"

After submerging himself up to the shoulders in water, Aiden removed the towel around his waist and placed it aside with an extremely embarrassed face. His cute gestures were enough to make any female of a certain age faint instantly.

 _(I need to keep him safe from Onee-sans with weird intentions…)_

While Aslatiel thought of this, he heard a high-pitched scream near the entrance.

"Hey, come on! You have to enter since it's a hot spring!"

Issei said aggressively….

"Kya!"

… And Gasper screamed in a cute manner.

Aiden pulled a bit on Aslatiel's waist towel.

"N-Nii-sama. Wh-Why is Ise-san trying to get that girl in with us?" The twelve-year-old asked with reddened cheeks.

"Aiden, that's not a girl, but rather an anomaly." Aslatiel said with a comically serious tone.

"Eh? 'Anomaly'?" Aiden tilted his head cutely.

"Yeah, the anomaly known as a 'Trap'. But that's not important. For your effects, that's a boy."

"R-Really? Phew, that's a relief."

 _(That's some quick acceptance!)_

Meanwhile, Issei was still trying to get Gasper into the hot spring.

"What the hell was that 'Kya!'!? And stop putting your towel all the way up to your chest! You aren't a girl, damn it! Because you always dress like one, it's confusing for me as well!"

"N-No way, you were looking at me like that, Ise-senpai!? I feel like my body is in dangeeeeer!"

"Shut up!"

And like that, Issei threw Gasper into the water with full strength.

"Nooo! It's hoooot! I'm meltiiiing! Ise-senpai is a meaniiieee!"

As Gasper's screams echoed throughout the male bath, Aslatiel started grin. His smirk became more and more apparent and evil with each passing second, until Issei noticed it. Knowing what it meant, Issei's face twisted in despair, as if saying 'You wouldn't dare!'. Of course, Aslatiel ignored it.

"Iseee~! You can't sexually harass Gasper-kun, you know~?"

Aslatiel purposely made his voice loud enough to be clearly heard in the female bath. In response to it, the girls giggled.

"Gaaah! Aslatieeeel!"

"Yes, yes, I'm Aslatiel."

With a face red from embarrassment, Issei ran towards Aslatiel, aiming to beat his face in. Unfortunately, the ashen-haired Devil simply stepped aside and placed his foot in Issei's way, causing him to fall head first into the water.

Azazel was laughing out loud, Aiden had a worried face and Yuuto and Soujirou were struggling to not laugh. Getting out of the water, Issei pointed at Aslatiel with teary eyes and a still red face.

"You sadist! You're a sadistic monster!"

"Nah, I'm not a monster. I'm a Devil~" Aslatiel replied with a _devilish_ grin.

* * *

Listening to the voices of the boys on the other side, the girls continued to laugh.

"Hah… Aslatiel-kun is quite a piece of work." Akeno said while running her fingers through her wet hair.

"Th-That was really mean of him!"

Asia tried to defend Issei's honor, but…

"But Asia, weren't you laughing too?"

… Rias' words felt like an arrow through her chest.

As they spoke of this, more voices came from the entrance to the spring.

"W-Waah… W-Wilhelmina, this really is too much for me…!"

"Oh, come on! There's only girls here, so take off that towel, Luci-Luci!"

"I-I already told you to drop that nickname… Waah!"

Like that, a naked Wilhelmina with her hair down removed a red-faced Lucina's towel, revealing her curvaceous body like that of a sculpture. The other girls looked at this in wonder.

"Wow, Aslatiel-san's Queen is really sexy." Asia said in admiration.

"Indeed, her breasts are even larger than mine. Could this be the appeal of an innocent girl with an erotic body?" Xenovia wondered while cupping her chin with her hand.

"Wha…? M-Me? H-Hyaa!" Lucina screamed cutely upon feeling a pair of hands grasping her breasts.

"Let's see… 89? No… 90? Ara, ara. You are quite well-endowed, Lucina-chan." Akeno whispered seductively as she played with Lucina's large and soft mounds.

"N-No… Please… Hyaan…!"

Ignoring Lucina's moans of protest, Akeno brought her down to the water with her. Lucina squirmed with a blushing face and teary eyes.

While Asia looked at this with a worried face, she failed to notice a certain person approaching her from behind.

"Hya!"

"Would you look as this, Asia-san… They're not apparent when you're dressed, but you actually do have some nice breasts…" With expert movements learned from God-knows-where, Wilhelmina stroked Asia's modest breasts.

"Haan…! W-Wilhelmina-san, d-don't do that! I-Ise-san still hasn't done this kind of thing to me…"

"Call me Mina. And if that's so… Then I'll steal a march on him." After saying this, she lightly pinched Asia's pink nipple.

"K-Kya! M-Mina-san! S-Stop!"

"Mwahahaha!"

Wilhelmina merely laughed like a cruel little demon.

"A-Akeno-san…! P-Please stop!"

"Ufufu, I have to check if you have a healthy sensitivity, Lucina-chan~ Hey, Rias. Would you help me?" Akeno smiled devilishly.

"Very well, Akeno. Now, Lucina, wouldn't you think this is a good time to get to know one another?" Rias said seductively as she crawled towards the golden and black flowers.

"N-No way…! Rias-san too!? W-Wait…! Th-That spot is…!"

"Oh, so rather than anything else, are your inner thighs the most sensitive? This calls for further research~"

"W-Wai…! Aah…! S-Stop it, please! E-Even he hasn't seen this side of me… Hyaan…!" From Lucina's moist lips came shallow, sweet voice. Her submerged naked body twitched under the foreign sensation.

* * *

Hearing the girls on the other side, Aslatiel and Issei fought hard to contain their sporadic nosebleeds. Even Yuuto and Soujirou were covering their blushing faces with a hand.

"A-Aslatiel, your Queen really does have a nice voice…"

Issei's grinning face was swiftly punched into the water by Aslatiel.

"Wh-What the hell was that!?"

"You deserved it! Stop perving on Lucy!" Aslatiel yelled angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. Aslatiel-san is a rather jealous individual." Soujirou (apparently) managed to return to his usual relaxed self and said this with a light laugh.

Not wanting to further incur Aslatiel's ire, Issei continued to carefully listen with his nose still bleeding. However, he couldn't stop his desire for more. This didn't go unnoticed by Azazel.

"What? You wanna peek?" The Fallen Angel leader said with leisure.

"You do know that Aslatiel will probably kill you, right?"

"I-I know that already! But this is something that anyone who takes pride in himself as a male must do!"

Witnessing Issei's passionate response, Azazel laughed out loudly.

"Hah… That's not so bad. It's a rule between men to peek at the women's bath while in the hot spring, even Aslatiel would do it if not for that Lucina over there. However, that only makes you a second-rate pervert." The man with golden and black hair sentenced coldly.

"Second-rate!? T-Then, what do you do to be first-rate!?"

Azazel pondered for a moment, and then smiled perversely.

"… That's right. Like this!"

He grabbed Issei's arm, and…

"If you're a man, it has to be mixed bathing, Ise!"

… Threw him high in the air over the wall that separated the male and female baths. Soujirou began to laugh hysterically, Yuuto, Gasper and Aiden showed worried expressions and Aslatiel's face twisted in rage.

"Azazeeel! What do you think you're doing, you asshole!?"

Azazel merely laughed under the flaring of Aslatiel's aura. The silver-haired Devil punched and kicked but Azazel avoided and deflected the unfocused attacks with ease.

"What? You jealous? I can throw you too if you want. Come on, you know you're interested too!"

"Listen, I-"

Aslatiel suddenly froze upon hearing the next voices.

"Priscilla, I have been tasked by my Master to protect you. I shall not fail in my duty."

"Come on, Miss Sword Spirit! It's not as if you have to follow me everywhere I go."

* * *

After the pain from landing on the hard marble surface had subsided, Issei was greeted by a sight from Shangri La. The naked female bodies appeared to have no limits before his eyes. Issei's nosebleed was starting to become serious.

"Kyaa! Wh-Why is Ise-kun here!?" Lucina covered her body while screaming cutely.

"Ara, Ise. Did Azazel throw you over? Was your body properly washed?" Rias smiled wryly.

"Oh my, to think that the Red Dragon Emperor from that time happened to be so daring. If it's like that, I shall comply…"

Before Issei could do anything, Wilhelmina embraced him from behind. Her smooth skin was slightly tinged with red.

"Ise-saaan~ I caught you!" The vampire whispered seductively. Her soft and reasonably sized mounds produced a very pleasurable sensation on his back.

 _I-Incredible… She's only sixteen according to Aslatiel, but hers are almost as big as Xenovia's!_

"W-Wilhelmina… I-If you keep doing that..!"

"Don't be so mean, Ise-san~ Call me Mina…" Wilhelmina's sweet voice was overloading Issei.

"M-Mina…"

Giving up, called her by her nickname. Suddenly, Rias' face appeared before Issei. Promptly, she clung to him from the front.

"Wilhelmina! Get away from my Ise!" Rias' humongous breasts pressed against Issei's chest. He could even feel her nipples, if slightly.

"No way, Rias-sama~ I've decided to enjoy the hot springs with Ise-san, and he doesn't seem to dislike it, does he? Ah, but Ise-san's body feels so nice… Could this be the charm of an older boy?" Wilhelmina's soft cheek rested on Issei's shoulder and made him feel like he was melting.

"Hahaha! This is so damn funny! Poor Ise is helpless!" Ilena laughed while immodestly crossing her legs. Her large bosom also shook from the movement.

"Stop it! He's mine! Who do you think trained and raised this child! It's the fruits of my labor that made the sensation of embracing him like this the best! From this boy's hair to his entire body, everything is mine and no one else's! … Aah. Somehow, I'm feeling sensitive from hugging Ise…" Rias' embrace became stronger and her breathing became heavier and erotic.

 _Having two girls fight over me in the bath… Check…_

"I won't lose to you two!"

Declaring this with a strong voice, Asia walked towards Issei and did something unexpected. Taking his neck and head into her arms… She embraced him and pulled him towards her modest, yet remarkably soft bosom.

"How's this, Ise-san? Does it feel good?" Despite blushing red all the way to her ears, Asia managed to maintain composure.

 _It's the best! Size is totally not everything! Asia doesn't need the size of Buchou and Mina when she has this softness and cuteness!_

"T-To think that they can do such embarrassing things for the boy they like… I-I'm so weak-willed…"

"Don't worry about it, Lucina-chan. Your type has a charm that none of us have!"

"Indeed, the hard-to-get prey always gives more satisfaction."

While Akeno and Xenovia comforted Lucina, Issei was surprised to see Koneko sulking and ignoring everything that was transpiring. Suddenly, new voices were heard near the entrance to the bath.

"Priscilla, I have been tasked by my Master to protect you. I shall not fail in my duty." The sword-girl Est said with an expressionless, yet somehow determined face.

"Come on, Miss Sword Spirit! It's not as if you have to follow me everywhere I go." The twelve-year old girl with pale blue hair replied while undoing the small tails of her hair, leaving it down to waist-length.

Everyone's attention except for Lucina's and Koneko's was drawn towards her. Indeed, a twelve-year-old girl with mounds as big as Wilhelmina would attract many gazes. Priscilla was visibly uncomfortable.

"Wh-What's the matter, everyone? Ah, Ise-san is here!? Waah!" The girl covered her body as she fell to her knees in embarrassment.

 _I-Is that really a twelve-year-old? Aslatiel… You might go to prison if you let your guard down… But really, she's so damn cute…_

"Hehehe…" A sinister laugh was heard as pressure left Issei's back.

"To have such large breasts at that age… You're basically a living mockery to us normal and normal-large girls… Priscilla! I'll now test you!"

"Eh? Eeeehh!? M-Mina-nee!? Wh-What are you going to do!?"

The poor girl could merely crawl back from the terrifying vampire that approached her. The slender finger that drew near looked more threatening than any sword.

"N-No… No..! Someone help me! Mina-nee is acting strange!"

As if responding to Priscilla's words, a gigantic splash was produced in the water of the bath along with a sudden surge of demonic power. Grinning madly like a sadistic slasher, Aslatiel made himself present with only a small towel around his waist.

"Well, hello there, Mina…"

"A-Aslatiel!?" The vampire looked genuinely frightened.

The silver-haired Devil took a step forward.

"I really can't rest easy around you, can I?" His voice was cold enough to frighten even Rias and Akeno. Only Ilena looked somewhat excited by seeing Aslatiel like this.

Wilhelmina's face twisted in despair as she hopelessly thought of something to get out of the precarious situation.

"Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing in the women's bath!? P-Pervert! Rapist! L-Lewd beast…" She didn't sound embarrassed in the least, but rather scared.

"Shut up."

"Kuh!"

Wilhelmina fell to the floor in utter terror. The crimson eyes staring her down looked like endless pools of bloody hellfire.

"I have been lenient with you for a long time, but even I have a limit! WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING ON DOING TO MY PRISCILLA!? YOU DAMN B-"

Before he could finish speaking, Aslatiel's head was smashed on the marble floor, cracking it.

"And what were you planning on doing by coming here!? You perverted demon!"

Lucina trampled on the now-unconscious Aslatiel's head with the heel of her bare foot, much to everyone's surprise and (for some) amusement.

* * *

The next day, they had all gathered in a corner of the Gremory family's fields. The Gremory group, Aiden and Priscilla were dressed in jerseys, Wilhelmina was dressed in her usual Gothic Lolita fashion, Ilena was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that had enough buttons undone on the top and bottom to expose her cleavage and stomach, along with a long black skirt with double slits and brown knee-high boots, Soujirou had merely unbuttoned the jacket of his gakuran and removed his gloves, and Lucina was now wearing a light blue blouse and a black vest with discreet yellow buttons over it, black fingerless gloves going all the way to her elbows, denim shorts and black knee-high boots. The white beret was still on her head.

 _She looks really cool…_

Issei thought wryly. Aslatiel and Azazel were nowhere to be seen, having gone for a while to the Maou's territory in order to find out about the other Rating Game matches that would take place.

After around thirty minutes of wait, the men in question made themselves present, Est in her red and black seifuku following after Aslatiel. The Devil in question had changed into a light gray, V-neck T-shirt with ripped sleeves, dark blue jeans held by a black belt and his usual black combat boots. He wore his black glove with a wolf's head on his left hand, while his right one was covered from the knuckles to the elbow in white bandages. Azazel was wearing his usual coat with casual clothing underneath.

"So, how did it go?" Rias was the one to ask.

Aslatiel and Azazel smiled arrogantly before replying. Aslatiel spoke.

"It seems that due to his unprovoked misconduct, Zephyrdor-kun was prevented from participating in the games. Thanks to that, we're back to only six young peerages, which makes it easier to pair off since it's an even number."

"And those pairs are…?" Rias asked further.

Not only her, but almost everyone else was interested. Only Lucina and Soujirou were not very keen on these results. Azazel was the one to reply this time.

"There's Aslatiel and the 'Strongest Youth', Sairaorg Bael, Diodora Astaroth against Seekvaira Agares, and Rias versus Sona Sitri."

"We're going against the Sitri group?" Issei was surprised.

"Aslatiel against Sairaorg and me against Sona… This indeed seems like the best possible turn of events." Rias looked considerably fired up.

Issei was the next one to speak, while timidly raising his hand.

"Um, Azazel-sensei, since yesterday, you have used the epithet 'The Strongest Youth' when referring to Sairaorg Bael-san. Is he really that powerful? Is he stronger than Riser or Aslatiel?"

Azazel, Rias and Aslatiel pondered for a while. Aslatiel then spoke with a wry smile.

"Ise, let me just tell you something. Without Est, I haven't a sliver of a chance to win against Sairaorg in direct combat."

"What!?"

Not only Issei, but most of the Gremory group and even Aslatiel's peerage seemed surprised by this statement.

"Let me just show you the graph. It was made after information about Aslatiel's capabilities was revealed to the Underworld's higher ups, so it's fairly accurate." Azazel said as he summoned a holographic vision of a diagram out of a magic circle.

In it were the faces of Rias, Aslatiel, Sairaorg, Sona, Diodora, Seekvaira and Zephyrdor. Below each of them were color coded parameter bars on Power (Red), Technique (Blue), Support (Green) and Wizard (Purple).

"We will focus on those important to us at the moment. As you can see, both Rias and Sona Sitri are fairly equal in total stats, with Rias having a considerable lead in Power, but Sona compensating with a slight edge in the other three categories. Then there's Aslatiel…"

"T-That's a big red bar…!" Issei said with a nervous sweat running down his back.

"Indeed. Aslatiel's Power vastly outclasses Rias and even Zephyrdor, who is particularly strong in terms of raw power. His technique bar is also well above the average. However, the problem is…"

"The almost non-existent bar on Wizard." Lucina finished Azazel's sentence.

"But Aslatiel-san is a good mage." Asia tried to say, but Aslatiel shook his head.

"Asia-chan, tell me something. Have you ever seen me use any other magic besides Infusion and Power of Destruction?"

"Huh? Um… N-Not really. Not that I can remember."

Aslatiel laughed lightly at her response.

"Exactly, and that's because Devil Traits, while somewhat similar in effect and appearance, are a completely different power than actual magecraft. Not like the difference between human and Devil magic, but rather more as something that has to do with blood and aptitude compared to something that is based on learning and imagination. In reality, ever since I was a child, I have never made satisfactory results in anything that can be considered true magic."

Many fell silent at this, and the new members of the Gremory group were particularly surprised. Suddenly, Lucina coughed.

"Aslatiel fails at even the most elementary offensive and support spells, it is actually surprising that he could successfully cast the Reincarnation spell of the Evil Pieces. However, he makes up for it with his mastery of his dual Devil Traits and overall physical skills. Magic is only of secondary importance when you're a combat genius of Aslatiel's caliber."

Lucina's logical analysis surprised many and even made Rias and Akeno smile. Aslatiel was a bit surprised at first, but a grin crept up on his face shortly afterwards.

"Geez, you're embarrassing me, Lucy. Thank you, though. It makes me happy to hear what you think."

Lucina's face blushed bright red upon hearing this.

"I-It's only a rational conclusion based on my observations! D-Don't get the wrong idea!"

Soujirou, Ilena and Mina laughed at Lucina's shy display, while the expressions of everyone else softened. Coughing, Azazel continued.

"Well, it's just like Lucina said. Aslatiel even has a small increase in the Support parameter due to his experience in fighting in pairs or groups. However, if you take a look at Sairaorg Bael…"

The graph focused on Sairaorg's face, and the members of Aslatiel's peerage and the new members of the Gremory group became shocked. While having a Wizard bar on Aslatiel's level, a Support bar below anyone else's, and an unremarkably average Technique parameter, his Power bar skyrocketed and was by far the highest of anyone on the chart. It was almost twice the size of Aslatiel's red bar, and was several times larger than Zephyrdor's, who was the next in line for the Power category.

"Wh-What kind of monster is that man?" Lucina's face froze in shock.

"Even Aslatiel is completely outclassed!" Wilhelmina was no better.

"T-That man… He must be a genius too!"

Issei's assumption was met by Aslatiel's and Rias' disapproving gazes.

"Not in the slightest. Sairaorg is the first Pure-Blooded Devil from the House of Bael who didn't inherit the Power of Destruction, nor any talent in magic or demonic power, for that matter. The ones who strongly inherited the Power of Destruction ended up being…"

"… Us Gremory siblings, as well as the Marchosias heirs." Rias finished Aslatiel's explanation.

"Then how? How did he surpass the geniuses like Rias-san and Aslatiel?" Lucina asked seriously. She was visibly worried about their upcoming opponent.

Aslatiel sighed, and Rias replied after doing the same.

"Sairaorg only had his body, so he used that. By tolerating amounts of training and suffering that would drive any of us mad, he developed a body capable of matching and surpassing all of us."

Aslatiel spoke after her.

"Sairaorg was rejected by his own family in favor of his younger half-brother, but even that wouldn't stop him. After being beaten down over and over again, he obtained what was supposed to be his birthright through sheer effort. A talentless person became the heir to the House of the Great King."

It was rather surprising (or maybe not so much), but both Aslatiel and Rias had equally proud grins on their faces. Something completely unexpected from young Devil nobles, a clear delight in the accomplishments of their unlucky relative.

"Anyway, we came here to talk about training for your respective matches, so let's cut to the chase."

Azazel took out what seemed to be documents and data.

"Let me say this first, I had already prepared some general guidelines for all of you, but just like Aslatiel said, that would've only increased your base specs a little, not nearly enough to fight against Sairaorg Bael's and Diodora Astaroth's peerages."

 _(So that guy is also powerful, huh… I'm wonder if I'll have to fight him…)_

"Luckily, our dear Aslatiel came to the rescue with an excellent plan, so I'll finally put it in action. Rias."

"Yes." She replied immediately.

"From the beginning, you have had overflowing talent in both your Power of Destruction and magic. However, that same talent has made you completely neglect physical ability, and according to Aslatiel, the Power of Destruction you use is still base and unrefined."

"… That's right." Without the slightest hesitation, Rias accepted her shortcomings.

"Due to that, you will spend the next month increasing your quality as a King. Over time, a King seeks more brains than brawn, and this is proven by the number of Devils who have climbed to the top ranks without any particular magical or physical talent. As the leader, you need to ability to have something prepared for any situation and think quickly on your feet for something else in case those don't work. Therefore, study all you can about strategy and the Rating Games in general."

"I understand that's necessary, Azazel, but is there no need for me to increase my combat ability?" Rias asked.

In response to it, Azazel grinned with an evil glint.

"Of course, I didn't list your flaws in combat for nothing. However, I'm not responsible for your combat training."

"Huh? Then who…"

The laugh by her side alerted Rias of everything.

"How's it going, Rias-nee? I'll have no mercy even though you're my cousin, so be prepared." Aslatiel declared with a flippant grin.

"Aslatiel… To receive help from someone younger than me, I must've really sunken low." Rias said with a bitter smile.

"Not at all. I'm just that much stronger and experienced than you."

Aslatiel's arrogant smile completely outshone Rias' furious glare. Everyone else seemed amused by the comedic exchange.

"Next on the list is Akeno."

"… Yes."

 _(Just like I thought. Akeno seems to really hate Azazel. I can't blame her, though…)_

"I'll cut straight to the point, you must accept the blood that flows within you."

"…!"

Perhaps due to Azazel's blunt words, not only Akeno, but everyone else frowned.

"I've seen the recorded videos of the battle against Riser Phenex. What kind of joke was that pathetic display? You landed several spells on the enemy Queen, but since they were only thunder, you failed to settle it on the first or second blow. If you had added 'Light' onto 'Thunder' to make it 'Lightning', your true power would've completely overwhelmed Yubelluna."

Aslatiel couldn't prevent himself from speaking now.

"Hey, Azazel. Don't start talking about such delicate topics so casually. You know better than most what Akeno has been through, so to tell her to use her 'Light' all of a sudden-"

"Silence, Aslatiel. These matches are very important for Rias' and even Akeno's statuses as Devils when Rias becomes a mature Devil. I'm sorry, but I can't let you interfere on this due to personal feelings." Azazel sentenced with ice-cold judgment.

"…! Y-You…"

"A-Aslatiel-kun!"

Aslatiel was stopped by Akeno grabbing his arm. She smiled as if to reassure him.

"This is my problem, so don't worry about it. I can do just fine even without that power."

These words were met by disapproval from Azazel.

"Stop denying yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying what makes you yourself makes you weak."

Akeno sulked upon hearing this, unable to deny the truth in Azazel's words. However, the man in question laughed after a few seconds.

"Even so, you also have the same flaws as Rias in physical ability. As a Queen, that's wasting both the Rook and Knight traits. If you remain like that, you would've been better off as a Bishop. That's why we have decided to let your battle training in the hands of a very capable Queen."

On Azazel's words, Lucina stepped forward. She looked at Akeno with sympathetic eyes.

"Akeno-san, I'm utterly unaware of what you've gone through, but I can tell you that many of us have gone through problems that are probably more than a bit similar. If there is a power that you don't want to use, then I'll just make you strong enough in other areas that you won't ever have the need to use it. Would you be ok with someone like me?" Saying this, Lucina stretched her hand forward for a handshake.

Akeno was briefly surprised, but she then smiled sweetly and took Lucina's hand.

"I'm in your care, Lucina-chan."

"… Yeah." The golden-haired girl made a small smile.

"Next is Kiba."

The blonde teenager stepped up.

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. Ever watched Dragon Ball Z? Remember when Goku and Gohan trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and maintained their Super Saiyan forms all the time except when sleeping so their bodies got used to it and could use more power than even Vegeta or Trunks? It's the same logic here."

 _(Surprising that DBZ logic can for once be applied to us… Oh well, it's cool at least…)_

Aslatiel thought with a deadpan look. Issei seemed to be thinking the same.

"If you get used to your Balance Breaker state, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later, and as for regular sword practice… I have called your former teacher. Would that be ok?"

"Yes. After all, I planned to be taught again from scratch." Yuuto seemed eager to reunite with this 'teacher'.

"Alright then, Xenovia."

"Yes?" The blue-haired girl replied without getting off her seat.

"While your swordsmanship is on point and you have remarkable power in Durandal, the fact remains that you can't control it efficiently and you are at a remarkable disadvantage against long-range or strategical opponents. However, we have the perfect remedy for that."

"What do you-"

"Yahallo, Xenovia-san! You'll be in my care for the next month, so let's try to be friends!" Soujirou said enthusiastically.

Xenovia was utterly confused by him being chosen to handle her and a bit disappointed that it wasn't Aslatiel, but she complied.

"Next up is Gasper."

"W-Waah…! M-Me!?"

"Don't be so frightened, our biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs of your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. However, even though vampires are recognized for their physical prowess, you haven't ever taken advantage of that natural strength; aside from that, skill improvement in the Bishop's special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. For all of that, we have a similar vampire Bishop to you."

"Come on! Let's show everyone how strong you can be, Gasper-chan!" Wilhelmina exclaimed while slapping Gasper's back.

"Y-Yeah, i-if it's Mina with me, I think I can get used to everything more quickly…" He didn't seem to completely dislike this development.

"Now, as for the same Bishop, Asia."

"Yes." She was apparently very interested in this.

"Same as Kiba, try to get used to your Balance Breaker and aim to maintain it for at least six hours in battle form. Yours is considerably more powerful in direct output, so while a full day might be too much for you, six hours are well enough. Aside from that, don't forget the importance of your healing power. At any rate, I'll also send an expert in magic who's also a Sacred Gear user to tutor you a bit, I already called 'Slash Dog', so she should be here by tomorrow."

Knowing who Azazel was talking about, a cold sweat ran down Aslatiel's back.

"Y-You called her of all people!?"

Azazel laughed at Aslatiel's reaction. They totally ignored the intrigued gazes of everyone else.

"Indeed! You better watch out for those anaconda hugs, Aslatiel! At any rate, are you ready for some tough training, Asia?"

"Of course! I'll try my best!" Asia replied enthusiastically.

Issei and Rias looked pleased by this, though they were still curious about this female Aslatiel and Azazel had spoken about.

"Next on the list is Koneko."

"… Yes." Unlike her sulking self of yesterday, Koneko was considerably pumped up.

"Generally, I would say that you fit well in what you do, seeing as you excel at the elementary traits of offence and defense as a Rook, however, there's also the fact that you lost against the Phenex Rook fairly easily." Azazel stated mercilessly.

"… I know that." Koneko's face became frustrated.

"The reason for that is that you're a one-trick-pony, your battling style is excessively rigid and lacks fluidity. Due to that, enemies who have already faced you or even seen you fighting will have it easy to counter you, as was the case with the Phenex Rook. You need to train your martial arts thoroughly, and aside from that, you're the same as Akeno in that you need to accept that power you have discarded."

"…"

Feeling sympathy for the sulking girl, Aslatiel spoke up.

"Don't worry, Koneko-cchi, as we have an expert martial artist who can also teach you to use and specially control that 'aura'. She's a bit of a pain, but I can assure you that you will become stronger under her."

The tall woman with orange hair stepped up.

"Aslatiel, decide whether to insult or praise me, alright! Geez, but anyway, Koneko-chan, I'm not like Lucina, but I know plenty about that power you're scared of. Just trust me a little, and I promise to help you with all I can."

Ilena's words carried a certain charisma that made not only Koneko, but all of the Gremory group more trustful of her.

"Alright, as for Aslatiel's peerage. Most of you are well above the norm for all of your peers, so I guess that training by yourselves and helping Rias' servants will do. Little Aiden and Priscilla, however, need a bit more thought." Azazel looked at the two twelve-year-old kids.

"Yes, I understand." Priscilla replied strongly.

"S-Sure…" Aiden said with his usual shyness.

Aslatiel spoke up.

"Aiden, same as Gasper-kun, you need to get over that lack of confidence in yourself. All of us are aware of your great power and talent, but unless you beat that fear of yours, you'll never be able to fully muster it."

"Y-Yes… I-I get it, Nii-sama." He replied, accepting of his flaws.

"You'll do basic sword training with me for the first two weeks, and after that, I will leave you with one of my acquaintances so you get more practice with the utility of the Pawn piece. Alright?"

"I-I'll do my best!" The red-haired boy said spiritedly.

"As for Priscilla, you need to increase your skill with the Rook and Bishop traits of your Pawn piece, as you normally only use the Knight characteristics. Unlike Aiden, you'll have more difficulty since I'll have you move between many places to learns many things. Are you up to it?"

"I'm ready, Onii-chan!" She said adorably.

Before Azazel could continue with the rest, a certain group of people made themselves present. Much to everyone's surprise, aside from Aslatiel and Azazel, Sona Sitri and her servants had arrived.

"Oh, Sona. You're finally here." Rias said.

"I was called over by Aslatiel. He said he had something very important to tell me." After replying with this, she gazed at Aslatiel.

He took a second to notice that gaze, but reacted with only slight surprise.

"Oh, yeah. That guy should be here soon."

"'That guy'?"

"You called, so I came!"

With a cheerful voice, the boy with green and black hair appeared out of a golden portal at full speed and crashed on the ground, lifting up a great amount of dust. Asura was even bleeding from his forehead due to the failed landing, but no one even batted an eye at this.

"Oh, come on! I just completely disregarded the space-time continuum and arrived with a bang, yet you still ignore me!?" He looked genuinely dismayed, though his childish face prevented anyone from taking him seriously.

"A friend of yours?" Sona asked, reminding Aslatiel that she had yet to meet with Asura.

"Ah, yeah. Sadly, the closest thing I have to a 'best friend'."

"That's cruel, Aly-kun! Didn't we promise to conquer the universe together!?" Asura's whine was met by the sole of Aslatiel's boot.

"You shut up."

Finding this show too much for one sitting, Sona shook her head and sighed.

"Anyway, why is your 'best friend' here?"

"Hm? To coach you and your peerage, of course." Aslatiel said as if stating an obvious fact.

Everyone except for Azazel was greatly surprised by this.

"Y-You mean that?"

"Sure, under his care, all of you should become quite powerful by the end of this training period. Asura's plenty stronger than me, after all."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Sona Sitri-san! My name's Asura!"

The Demi-God with green and black hair declared cheerfully while extending his hand to Sona. Reluctant at first, she took it after a few seconds.

"S-Sure. W-We'll be in your care, Asura-kun…"

"Yeah! It's a rare occasion when Aly-kun is relying on me, so I totally won't screw up!" He exclaimed with a big and innocent smile.

Aslatiel became slightly embarrassed at Asura's words, so he looked away. After that was done, Issei raised his hand.

"Azazel-sensei… I'm still left. What about my training?" He asked curiously.

"Hm? Ah, yeah. He should be on his way."

For some reason, Aslatiel took out his phone and pointed the camera at Issei.

"What are you doing that for?" He was utterly confused.

"Recording a funny moment for posterity."

As if summoned by Aslatiel's words, a huge shadow appeared in the sky, heading towards them at an extreme speed.

[DOOOOON!]

The earth shook as the monster landed right in front of Issei, who was sitting on a chair and fell to the ground from losing his balance. A cloud of dust danced in the air, and after it settled, the gigantic creature was revealed. Issei's face twisted in horror and a phone camera's click sounded.

"This is really the best! I should've taken a video instead!"

"What the hell, Aly-kun!? You didn't tell me there would be a comedy show!"

Aslatiel and Asura rolled on the floor while laughing hysterically, completely unsympathetic of Issei's fear. Even Azazel and Soujirou were fighting hard to contain laughter.

"I-It's a dragon!" Apparently ignorant to how funny his terror had been to these inhuman people, Issei screamed.

"T-That's right Ise! This is a dragon!" Still laughing, Azazel clarified.

More than fifteen meters tall and covered in dark purple scales, the 'Blaze Meteor Dragon' Tannin stood proudly.

"Azazel, you have some nerve entering Devil territory. Even if I'm returning a favor to you, mind your surroundings."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you again too, Tannin. Anyway, Ise. This big guy right here is your teacher."

Issei almost looked ready to pee himself. Aslatiel and Asura were laughing so much by this point that they were finding it hard to breathe.

"It's been a while, Ddraig." Each time Tannin spoke, the air shook and became filled with heat.

 **[Indeed it has, Tannin. This is so nostalgic.]**

"Yeah. So, Azazel. You want me to teach this brat from scratch?" The huge dragon addressed the Fallen Angel leader.

"Yeah, there's a limit to how much a sealed Ddraig can teach him. He needs true dragon training." Azazel replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, so you're saying you want me to utterly torment this boy." Tannin grinned with his large fangs showing.

If Issei was full at this time, he would've completely stained his pants with golden liquid.

"Even so, I have other business here…"

After saying this, Tannin strongly brought his arm down. Specifically, it was the place where the laughing Aslatiel and Asura had been. The ground exploded with a loud boom, and only one of them escaped.

"What the hell was that!? I could've died there!" Having taken his Devil wings out, Aslatiel yelled while flying. Tannin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, you dodged it, that's not bad. The other boy, however…"

"Dragon-san! This is heavier than you think!"

To the surprise of even Azazel, Asura was powerfully holding Tannin's palm with his bare hands, preventing it from crushing him. This was beyond great strength; it was something on the realm of what would be thought impossible.

"This one right here is something terrifying, but the one she's interested in is you, Marchosias prince." Tannin said while lifting his hand off of Asura.

"Huh? 'She'?" Aslatiel landed on the ground, confused.

"He means me!"

An adorable female voice sounded as a small figure leaped from Tannin's back and to the floor. A girl with pearl-colored hair tied in uneven tails, one of them much longer than the other, and bluish green eyes, dressed in apparel befitting that of adventurers or barbarians in RPGs (only that with a short skirt), with large and ruffled arm warmers and thigh-high boots. A gigantic instrument was wrapped and held on her back, completely hidden from sight.

"Eh?" Aslatiel was perplexed, to say the least.

"Howdy, Aslatiel Marchosias-dono! I'm Leonora!" The cute girl introduced herself enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah. Hi, Leonora…" Aslatiel followed her game however he could.

After him, Leonora moved towards Sona, who was similarly surprised.

"You're Sona Sitri-dono, right?"

"That's right. Do you need something?" Sona asked, admirably maintaining her composure.

"I wanna join your peerage!" Leonora said bluntly.

 _(… What?)_

Everyone was surprised by this completely unexpected development, but Aslatiel and Rias were almost bursting with excitement inside. Sona, who was in danger of not being able to participate due to lack of servants, got a golden chance with this girl. However, things weren't going that way…

"No." The Sitri heiress replied coldly.

Leonora felt as if her heart had been pierced by a sword.

"E-Eh? B-But, why?"

"Rather, why should accept you? I know nothing about you, not even your abilities and skills. It would be stupid of me to simply accept someone due to them asking."

 _(S-Stop it already, Sona-nee! That's enough!)_

Aside from Aslatiel, many people were sympathizing with Leonora, who had been so frankly rejected. The girl in question began to hiccup, as if sobbing.

"U-Uuh… W-Waahh! T-Tanniiiiin!"

Crying loudly like a little girl, she ran towards the huge dragon's leg and hugged it. Surprisingly, Tannin comforted her as much as he could and even patted her head with his oversized tail.

"There, there. Don't worry, Leonora, I'm sure someone else will accept a girl as wonderful as you." The intimidating dragon saying such sweet things created an incomprehensible gap.

"Waaah! Uwaaahh! I-I want some *sniff* a-apples! Waahh!"

"Don't worry, you can have as many as you want when we go back." Tannin continued to comfort her like a father would to his five-year-old daughter.

 **[So even Tannin got himself a weak point, eh?]**

Everyone nodded at this. Even Sona was beginning to feel bad for the girl with pearl-white hair, and the disapproving gaze of Tsubaki wasn't helping. Finally giving up, Sona spoke.

"Alright, listen here. If you can show me a level of skill that can satisfy me right here, I'll let you become one of my servants."

Leonora turned her face towards the Sitri heiress. Tears were still falling, but she seemed more calm now.

"F-For seriously?"

"For seriously." Sona repeated with a smile.

Leonora stood there for some seconds, but then ran towards Sona and hugged her with constricting strength.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this! I promise!" The girl said in utter happiness.

 _I-I guess she's ok in the strength department…_

Sona thought under the snake-like strength of her embrace. She briefly felt her soul leaving her body through her mouth.

After the Leonora was done hugging her, she turned towards Aslatiel and looked at him with excited eyes.

"This goes hand-in-hand with my other mission! Aslatiel Marchosias-dono! I challenge you to a battle!"

"… Excuse me?" The silver-haired Devil asked.

"Ever since Auntie Tia told me of you, I have been looking forward to fighting you! I heard an' investigated more and more about you, an' that desire became stronger! Please accept!"

 _(So, Tiamat was the one who filled this girl's head with me, huh? That country accent is kinda cute, though...)_

Aslatiel hesitated for a moment, and even thought the girl had been quite stalkerish. However, he wouldn't deny this innocent girl the chance to prove herself to Sona, so he accepted Leonora's challenge with a smile.

"Alright, Leonora. I'll fight you."

"Yay!" The girl cutely jumped in happiness. Tannin smiled bitterly at this.

"Still, will you use a weapon?" Aslatiel asked.

"Huh? Ah, yeah! Meet my Spirit Sword, Vierge!"

As she said this, the girl unfolded the huge object at her back. Indeed, it was a sword. A blue single-edged blade made out of a crystal-like material and whose hilt was seemingly made of bones, with three large extensions making their way diagonally towards the area opposite to the edge of the blade, with the one who reached the farthest reaching the middle of it. The sword's entire length was almost as much as the girl's height, yet she easily held it with only her right hand.

Aslatiel himself had sang Est's summoning chant, and the girl in the black and red seifuku had transformed into a black greatsword with red inscriptions.

 _('Spirit Sword' my butt… That's not even a magic sword… Do you feel anything from it, Est?)_

 _ **(There's nothing particularly special about it, Master. However, it is indeed made out of a strange material, and its composition is similar to that of an enchanted weapon. I wouldn't underestimate it if I were you.)**_

Listening to his sword's advice, Aslatiel took a stance.

 _(Alright, I'll let the girl have a few moves so she can show enough of what she's worth to Sona-nee. Once that's over, I will knock that blade out of her hands, or if it's necessary, break it. That should be enough…)_

"Ready when you are, Leonora!"

In anticipation of a reasonably destructive battle, the rest of the people present had stepped to the sides to merely spectate.

"Alright then! Here ah come, Aslatiel!"

Much to the silver-haired Devil's surprise, Leonora vanished right after saying these words. It was only by his honed combat instinct that he managed to block her overhead slash, and even then it left a gigantic crater on the ground.

 _(So fast! And strong!)_

"Oh, you blocked it! You're every bit as amazin' as I thought! If that's so…" Using the position of their swords as leverage, Leonora bounced into the air.

"Dragon Style Blade Arts – Drag Slash!"

Even with her slender and fragile-looking arms, Leonora began to swing Vierge as if it was a mere twig. The result was countless invisible blades making their way towards Aslatiel while leaving destruction in their way.

"Ah! Damn it!" He yelled as he jumped high into the air.

"Can that sword release blades of magical energy?" Rias asked in wonder.

 _(That's not it! Those blades are merely gusts of wind caused by her raw strength! This girl is simply a chuunibyou sufferer who likes to name her unremarkably overpowered weapon and attacks!)_

"Gotcha!"

Aslatiel was snapped out of his thoughts by Leonora's shout. He barely had enough time to block her attack, but she didn't stop there. With an incomprehensible ease, she swung the gigantic blade time and time again as if it had no weight at all.

Aslatiel blocked a sideways slash and his arm still felt pain from the incredible force behind it. Taking advantage of this to spin in midair, Aslatiel delivered a powerful two-handed slash towards Leonora. However, using only one hand, she blocked Aslatiel's slash with ease and pushed him away a great distance, making him crash on the ground.

 _(What the hell!?)_

"Oh! Ah used too much strength!"

Leonora was interrupted out of her thoughts by the sudden tremors. A blood-red aura started to gush out of where Aslatiel had crashed, followed by a huge burst that blew away ground and rocks.

"Damn it! I gotta teach an insolent girl a lesson!" Yelling out with eyes flaring from anger, Aslatiel dashed while leaving a crater behind.

"Oh! That's more like it!" Smiling widely, Leonora blocked Aslatiel's swing.

The black and blue blades met each time while producing loud metallic noises. Bringing his sword down with full strength, Aslatiel was met straight on by Leonora, without faltering. Taking advantage of this, he stepped on her blade and spun towards her back. However, she masterfully dodged Aslatiel's thrust and released another slash as a counter. However, Aslatiel dodged it by stepping up and managed to land just on top of the blade, and putting more strength in it, he buried the blade on the ground.

 _(And how's this!)_

As this wasn't a match to kill, Aslatiel merely released a kick towards the girl's chin. Instead of receiving it, she smiled and bent backwards after letting go of her sword, not only avoiding the kick, but also grabbing her sword's hilt with her feet and slashing from a completely unthought-of position.

It was shallow because he managed to dodge in time, but Aslatiel felt blood running down from his forehead to his cheek. Leonora's sword still wasn't in her hand, so stepping forward, he made a two-handed overhead slash. It didn't connect.

"Wow, this physical strength is really something!" The white-haired girl smiled excitedly. With her bare hand, she had grasped Aslatiel's hands and sword. He was stupefied.

"Don't screw with me!" Releasing a great amount of demonic power, he got out of Leonora's grasp.

"Ouch, that burns! Iya!" She barely blocked Aslatiel's next attack.

Powerful slashes were released and met as if a tornado was at the center of the battlefield. The wind blows wildly as a result of the mighty clashes and the ground at their feet creaks and breaks. Each time the swords meet, dust flies and tiny stones blow with enough force that some spectators even have to cover themselves with their arms.

"I-Incredible! She's a swordswoman on Aslatiel's level!" Rias exclaimed in surprise.

"Not really, Rias-san. That girl is still a complete novice." Lucina said in a serious tone.

"Ah, you noticed it too, LuLu-chan?" Asura asked.

"Wh-What do you mean? She's meeting each Aslatiel's blows with pinpoint accuracy, yet you say that she's just a novice?" Sona was confused by this.

"They're right, Sitri princess. Leonora has never had any real sword training beside the basics." Tannin spoke while looking at the heated clash between Aslatiel and Leonora.

"Then how…?"

"Nora-chan's movements are not on the level of a master swordsman like Aly-kun, it just looks that way. In reality, Nora-chan is matching him with just her reflexes." Asura explained while still smiling leisurely.

"J-Just reflexes?" Rias was utterly shocked.

Parrying yet another blow from Leonora, Aslatiel leaped back to get some distance. However, the girl with pearl-colored hair wouldn't let it like that.

"Nu-uh!"

Leonora raised her leg high in the air and then stomped on the floor. A tremor was felt throughout the fields of the Gremory castle as the ground split and broke apart violently. The lifted pebbles and hundreds of small rocks flew with the speed and power of bullets.

 _(You've gotta be freaking kidding me!)_

Aslatiel understood that in this quantity and power, even mere stones were very dangerous to him. Extending his left palm forward, a huge blast of red-colored demonic power was released, and the gravel was instantly disintegrated.

"That was dangerous! So you still have more tricks up your sleeve!" Leonora had reached Aslatiel through hiding within the smoke, and she brought Vierge to the side with extraordinary strength.

Aslatiel blocked it again, but he was sent flying through the air. The girl's expression suddenly changed…

" **Gravitational Collapse.** "

… Was what Aslatiel heard, although the girl had actually spoken in an ancient language unknown to everyone else but Tannin. Instinctively, Aslatiel took a brief footing on a tree and dashed away from that place which for some reason had felt dangerous.

It proved to have been the best course of action, as that tree and its surroundings were suddenly compressed and destroyed by a blackish transparent field. It occurred with as much ease as a wrestler compressing a sheet of paper.

The 'Power of Language'. The words that were said were brought to the world in a physical form. Even amongst the many forms of Lost Magic, this one was particularly powerful and dangerous. So much, that the only species that could use it was driven to extinction out of fear for its power.

 _(Enough reflexes and brute strength to match me, speed that I have trouble following and even verbal magic… This girl is beyond something like 'high-spec'! She's completely overpowered!)_

Aslatiel landed on the ground again, and took a stance with both hands on his sword's hilt.

 _(But… I can still keep up!)_

Leonora was briefly surprised, but she then smiled as she placed her sword near the hip with two hands, as if to prepare a sideways slash.

"This is so fun! You're the best, Aslatiel!" She dashed forward.

"Ugh…!" Aslatiel grunted as he blocked Leonora's two-handed blow.

He responded with a sideways slash, but the white-haired girl jumped high into the air. Making her way towards Aslatiel's back, her slash was barely blocked by Terminus Est. With this position, Aslatiel could still counter with a thrust, which Leonora dodged by stepping to the side. Both combatants clashed with almost identical vertical slashes, causing yet another loud tremor.

"This fight is becoming more and more ridiculous…" Issei said with a troubled laugh.

"Indeed, just the clash of their swords is breaking the ground apart. To think that that girl's sword has met Terminus Est so many times without receiving as much as a nick…" Sona was visibly impressed.

"Vierge was made specifically for Leonora, with a hilt made out of dragon bones and a blade composed of pure draconite. It took effort out of even Tiamat to mold such a hard material into the shape of a sword." Tannin explained.

"I see. It is true that some people even believe draconite to be indestructible. With that, it's not that surprising that it can clash with a Steel Attribute Spirit." Rias said with her chin held by her thumb and index finger.

"Even so, it seems that Leonora's luck has run out." Tannin's words surprised everyone aside from Asura.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Issei was confused, as all the time until now, Leonora had proven to be equal to, if not superior to Aslatiel.

"Ise-san, there's only so much that a fighter can do without actual technique and practice. Just keep looking at the fight." Asura urged him with a smile, and Issei perplexedly complied.

"How's this!" Leonora yelled as she released countless one-handed slashes, fast enough to create the illusion of there being multiple swords.

Aslatiel kept his calm and dodged every single one of them with expert movements. His next dodge was predicted by Leonora, so he was forced to block the next blow from Vierge. Jumping a few meters into the air, Leonora brought her blue sword down with full strength and accelerated by the power of gravity, completely cracking the ground below them after Aslatiel blocked it.

"Grr!" Aslatiel gritted his teeth in frustration.

He made a sideways cut towards Leonora's legs, but she bounced out of the way by using their connected swords as leverage.

"…!"

Aslatiel briefly saw the girl's face just before his, but he recovered his judgment in time and barely deflected the point-blank thrust from Vierge. Countless more blows were released, and Aslatiel parried every single one of them, though with great difficulty.

"Tch…! Damn it!"

The silver-haired Devil slashed forward, but Leonora stepped back and avoided it. She followed by kicking the ground and slashing back in the same motion. Aslatiel once again blocked by the slimmest margin.

"To think that a Devil can keep up with me… You're really good!" Leonora smiled as she made a one-handed thrust.

Aslatiel deflected it, and the white-haired girl followed with a two-handed vertical slash. Aslatiel met the blow with an identical one. The sounds and shockwaves produced by the clash of blades were enough to hurt the ears of the spectators. However…

"Huh?" Issei voiced out as something unexpected happened.

A one-handed thrust scratched and drew a bit of blood from a cheek. The problem was that the thrust had been Aslatiel's, and the cheek had been Leonora's. The girl was shocked after receiving her first wound. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Aslatiel's upwards slash, which she barely blocked.

"Darn!" The girl said in annoyance.

An overhead slash, a bash with the sword's hilt and a thrust to the tanden; so fast that they appeared to be done at the same time. Even so, they were masterfully deflected by Aslatiel with more apparent ease than any other attack until now.

"At this rate, Leonora will lose. That's the difference between skill honed by training and mere extraordinary talent." Tannin stated.

 _What's going on? I suddenly slowed down…_

Leonora dodged yet another slash, but her arm was scratched and was now dripping a little bit of blood.

 _Wait! He's the one who sped up!_

Leonora released a thrust powerful enough to completely blow away the gravel on its wake. However, Aslatiel merely jumped and lightly stepped on the tip of the blade.

" **Absolute Blade Arts, Advanced Form – Soaring Rakshasa!** "

Spinning backwards after a jump from this thin footing, Aslatiel released a thrust that made a small cut over Leonora's breast.

 _Why? Why can't I beat him?_

For the first time in her life, Leonora leaped back from an opponent by herself. She briefly held her modest breast and felt the droplets of warm liquid on it. The wounds on her body swiftly closed. Aslatiel pointed the black blade at her.

"What? Is it done? You had enough?" He inquired aggressively.

"… I… Still have this…"

Without warning, the surroundings became engulfed in a powerful pressure and tremors echoed and ripped the ground apart. A silver aura so bright that it made everything else look dark gushed out of Leonora's body, with enough power to force Aslatiel to put up a barrier of demonic power in order to avoid damage.

"S-She still has this much left!?" Rias even had to create a defensive magic circle.

"This amount of aura is insane!" Sona supported her, but their circles were having trouble against such power.

Slitted pupils like those of a reptile in her bluish green irises, her already pointed ears had elongated and became covered in pure silver scales.

"Verbal magic, and her incredible power… So that's it! She's…!"

"That's right, boy, I also thought them to be extinct. Great was my surprise when I found that girl alone and defenseless."

A large reptilian tail of maybe four meters in length whose silver scales were at the same time covered in immaculate and soft-looking feathers of a slightly lighter color. A huge pair of silver-white wings covered in translucent feathers extended from Leonora's back, further increasing her terrifying, yet majestic appearance.

"… An Iris Dragon!" Aslatiel exclaimed while almost grinning from ear-to-ear.

The only possessors of the ancient Power of Language, a dragon species that had been relentlessly hunted by most of the mythological factions since primeval times, until being finally driven to extinction. A survivor was standing right in front of him.

In anticipation of an exceptional battle, Aslatiel also let his aura run wildly as his four pairs of black wings sprouted. As if eating at each other, the red and silver storms clashed.

"I really hate turning to this, but I won't be able to win unless I do so." Leonora revealed her slightly lengthened fangs as she spoke.

Glancing at each other one last time, the two combatants dashed forward. However, they stepped back to avoid a huge fireball coming their way. The incandescent sphere continued its way until crashing on a forest somewhat away, forest which was completely razed by the enormous explosion afterwards.

"That's enough, Leonora. Any more will result in serious injuries to both of you, and you have already proven yourself to the Sitri princess. You also don't like being in that form, do you?" Tannin said while emitting smoke from his mouth.

 _(She dislikes it? This is only a partial transformation, but she dislikes turning to her dragon form?)_

Obedient to Tannin, although with a somewhat sad face, Leonora relaxed her stance and her dragon-like characteristics receded. Recognizing that the fight was over, Aslatiel also eased himself and returned his wings into his back.

"Thank you for fighting with me, Aslatiel. It was really fun!" The white-haired girl said with an adorable smile.

 _(What the hell is with this personality switch?)_

 _ **(Master, are you getting aroused?)**_

 _(Not the time or place to think about that! …But she really is very cute…)_

Aslatiel made a deadpan look and allowed Est to return to her human form. He then observed as Leonora stuck Vierge on the ground and walked towards Sona with quiet steps.

"W-Well, Sona-sama. That's most of what you can expect of mah abilities. W-Wassit enough for you to reconsider?"

Sona was utterly shocked at the girl's sudden meekness. Nevertheless, she smiled at her with a calm expression.

"Rather, I should apologize to you, Leonora-san. No, more than that. Please allow me…"

Making a bow befitting that of aristocracy, Sona's expression turned noble and serious.

"Miss Leonora, I apologize for my rudeness. You have demonstrated great power, so would you lend me the honor of becoming my servant Devil?" She finished with a charming smile.

"Y-Yay!" Leonora's face brightened in delight.

Everyone else softened their expressions, however, Aslatiel still had a deadpan look on his face.

"Sona-nee… This is great and all, but have you realized how many pieces someone like her must be worth?"

A breaking sound echoed.

"E-Er… Leonora-san, d-do you know by any chance how much is your reincarnation value?" Sona's eye twitched as she spoke.

Leonora tilted her head cutely before answering.

"Eh? Ah, yeah! I wouldn't stop askin' Tannin so I wouldn't forget! Accordin' to him, I'm almost worth a value of nine Pawns, but I still can be considered as worth eight of 'em!"

Everyone fell silent at this. Due to the outstanding power she had demonstrated, it was reasonable that she would cost that much, but it was still shocking.

 _(It's not bad though… This girl excels in pretty much everything, so the best possible roles she could have are Queen and Pawn…)_

"A-Alright then… Thankfully, I have eight Pawn pieces… Would you be ok with them, Leonora-san?" Sona asked.

"Geez, Sona-sama! Call me Leonora or simply Nora!" The white-haired dragon-girl whined childishly.

"A-Alright, Nora. I look forward to working with you." The Sitri heiress smiled at the new member of her peerage.

"Sure!" Leonora exclaimed while spiritedly holding Sona's hands up. The normally serious girl didn't seem to mind, though.

"Alright then, now that that's over… We're going, boy." Tannin suddenly addressed Issei.

"Eh? Huh? Eeehh!?" Horror returned to the face of the 'Red Dragon Emperor'.

"Miss Rias. Can you lend me that mountain over there? I need a large space."

Tannin pointed towards a mountain far-off.

"Sure. Please teach him well." Rias replied with a horrifyingly innocent smile.

Issei froze while Aslatiel and Asura started to laugh again. Tannin grinned.

"Leave it to me. I'll train him right to the edge of death."

The gigantic purple dragon grabbed Issei 'King Kong Style" and soared into the sky.

"Buchooooouuuu!"

Even as Issei cried and begged for mercy, Rias just waved her hand with a smiling face. It wasn't long before the huge dragon and the horrified boy disappeared into the sky.

Having finished laughing, Aslatiel stared at the place where they had disappeared with an expressionless face. Then, he grinned and addressed the people who were left there.

"Very well. Let's begin our very own training from hell… Literally!"


	33. Chapter 32

_**I'm horrible. I know.**_

 _ **Sorry for being slower to put up this chapter than a snail with Down syndrome (no offense intended, please don't go kill me for the joke), but I had some problems. Just to tell you guys a bit, I was dragged on a forced family trip (again), but this time, I forgot my laptop's AC cable...**_

 _ **Therefore, most of this chapter had to be written on a variety of computers throughout many hotel's business centers. Not the best experience, as you can probably guess, especially when this chapter had to be revised a lot of times before I got something that the obsessive compulsive perfectionist me could deem as somewhat decent.**_

 _ **Still, those aren't excuses, and I apologize deeply, guys. At least I think that this chapter turned out quite nicely, if I do say so myself (the revisions weren't for nothing!). Without further ado, enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Past Life.9 Wolf and Snake.**

* * *

"… I feel so~ Much better~ Now that you're Gone Forever~" The young boy sang along Three Days Grace's song, listening to it through small earphones connected to his smartphone.

He was dressed in a white and gray hoodie over a light gray T-shirt, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. However, most remarkable of all were his large pinkish purple eyes and bizarre green and black hair.

The boy looked down with tired-looking eyes and absentmindedly continued to sing, that is, until the song was interrupted by a call on the phone.

"Yeah?" He answered after sweeping the small icon on the touch screen.

The voice on the other side instantly made him tense up.

" _How do you do, Kai-kun_?"

"I'm fine, Grandmaster, but please refrain from calling me by that name. What's the reason for you calling me directly?" In spite of his outer calm, the boy's heart was in turmoil from being addressed by that man.

" _Nothing much, but I recently got some information that you might find interesting._ "

"As in?"

The Grandmaster laughed in a way that any third party would've found normal. For the boy with green and black hair, however, it was terrifying.

" _Have you heard of a young Devil who has been wreaking havoc here and there over the last two years or so?_ "

"Nope. I don't pay attention to trends, and maybe he's not really that famous, if the first one who told me about him or her is you." The boy replied while waving his feet back and forth, sitting.

" _At any rate, I want you to go play with him for a while. Who knows? Maybe he'll end up entertaining you a bit. From the rumors, he appears to be quite a cheeky and powerful boy._ "

"I don't know… To what extent can I have fun?" The boy asked in a child-like tone that didn't match his hollow eyes.

" _Nothing life-threatening, and you can't injure him in a way that will prove as a permanent or semi-permanent handicap. Other than that, do as you please._ "

The boy with green and black hair remained still for a moment, pondering. Then, he complied while nodding to no one in particular.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. I assume I have to report to you what he can actually do, right?"

" _Of course. Otherwise, it's my gift to you for working so efficiently. See you next time, Asura-kun._ "

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

Asura hanged up as he jumped from his sitting place. Humming to his resumed music, he walked away from the gigantic corpse of a forktail wyvern.

* * *

In the bottomless darkness, Aslatiel fell endlessly. Engulfed by the blackness, he opened his eyes in the viscous void. He could not feel the passing of time. It might have been a few hours, or maybe a few seconds, but he had lost the capability to perceive it.

In this space, Aslatiel found a sword swallowed by the darkness. It was a beautiful silver sword inscribed with spirit language.

"Est?"

Aslatiel brushed away the heavy nether entangling him and approached the sword who had become his companion three years before. But upon touching its hilt, a splitting pain was felt on his head.

A tremendous rush of images was rushed into his mind.

 _(A-Are these Est's…!?)_

* * *

 _A story of the distant past._

 _In a large settlement, practically devoid of color, lines of young children dressed in rags worked without rest. Carrying heavy load, hammering loose nails, feeding the animals and much more; only to receive a meager helping of bread, water, and if they were lucky, potatoes. These children, guilty of nothing, lived this way without complaining._

 _Amongst them, a particular girl stood out. A lovely face adorned with a large pair of beautiful, intense silver eyes, she was especially proud of her head of brilliant golden hair, kept long despite its unpracticality for the manual labor she was forced to do._

 _This was the day she had turned fourteen, not that she would know. After all, she had been abandoned by her parents at birth, and brought up as a slave from then on._

 _However, even people in such conditions can suffer further misfortune._

" _Hey, girl! Go fetch some firewood over that hill!"_

" _S-Sure!"_

 _Fearing a beating for a late response, the girl replied frantically and hurried over to the hill. The slave children were only given the most essential rags to wear, so the girl's feet were bare and constantly hurt by the multiple pebbles and branches on her way. Even so, she didn't stop._

 _By mere curiosity, or perhaps by destiny, she wandered into a small hole in a large stone wall, only big enough to fit her while crawling. The girl could've sworn to see a small silver light inside. She tried to look in as carefully as she could, but she couldn't have predicted the stone she was using as flooring falling apart._

" _Iya!"_

 _The girl screamed as she fell. Thankfully, there was only deep water below her, but still, the rather high fall into the surface of the water was quite painful on its own._

 _She didn't know how to swim in the least, but guided by the small light reflection she saw, the girl managed to avoid drowning by moving as much as she could and clinging to a small island of stone._

" _*cough* *cough*… Hah… My clothes are all wet now... This night's cold will be horrible…"_

 _Hugging her own wet body in order to provide even the slightest warm, the girl finally noticed it._

 _A magnificent, silver longsword stuck on the floor. The reason for the light from earlier had been this sword, apparently._

 _Captivated by its beauty, the girl instinctively stood up and touched its smooth blade. In that instant, a beautiful young girl with silver-white hair appeared from within a sudden and strong glow._

 _The blonde slave girl was afraid of this sudden development, but even so, she managed to muster the words._

" _W-Who are you?"_

 _With a face utterly devoid of emotion, the girl transformed-from-a-sword replied._

" _I am your sword, milady. I will give myself wholly and completely to you, my Mistress."_

 _The girl did not know why a powerful sword of legend would pick her, a mere slave girl, to make a contract with. Nonetheless, she innocently accepted._

 _Maybe she just wanted someone to appease her loneliness._

" _What is your name?" No longer minding her cold, wet body, the blonde girl asked with a smile._

" _My true name cannot be pronounced in your language. However, you may call me Terminus Est, as Severian once did."_

 _The blonde girl tilted her head, as if thinking of something complicated._

" _That name sounds a little long… How about I just call you Est?"_

" _My name is not Est, it is Terminus Est." The sword spirit replied obstinately._

" _I'd rather not, it's quite hard to say. It's decided then, your name shall be Est. Nice to meet you, I'm Areishia."_

 _The blonde girl with silver eyes broke into a sudden smile and reached out to pet Est on the head._

" _Mistress, please don't do that." She protested with a blank expression._

 _The story of what happened after the chance encounter of the legendary sword, and the slave girl who would later be known as the Sacred Queen._

* * *

Not a second after seeing this, Aslatiel woke up under a weak pressure. Wiping his tired eyes, he lifted the sheets, only to see a naked-kneesocks Est sleeping soundly on top of him.

"This is not new, but it's the first time she's shared such a vivid dream with me. It must be a really important memory to her."

Smiling bitterly, he gently caressed the silver-haired fairy's head. She snuggled closer to him as a result.

"I'm already fourteen, so it's been three years…"

"Onii-chan! I'm hungry so hurry up and make breakfast already!" The voice of the little girl resounded as she opened the door of Aslatiel's room.

She was briefly surprised upon encountering the scene of Est sleeping on top of Aslatiel, but surprisingly accepted it without any problem.

"Miss Sword Spirit looks so exhausted…"

"Yeah, kinda. She has maintained a corporeal form for a lot of time, after all. Anyway, Priscilla, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Huh? You're letting me choose? Yay! You're the best, Onii-chan!"

As soon as Aslatiel got off the bed while gently leaving Est on it, he was tightly hugged by Priscilla.

 _(This girl's got strength for sure… Still, having such a cute 'little sister' sure feels good…)_

With a dreamy expression, he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Onii-chan, seconds!"

"I myself would like some more fruit."

"N-Nii-sama. I-I'd like some more potatoes, please…"

"Hurry up, Aslatiel! Pancakes will not go to my dish on their own!"

Among all these requests, only Wilhelmina sat calmly while modestly drinking some red liquid on a cup. Even so, she had an empty plate before her with only some food crumbs left.

"Ah, damn it! Stop pressuring me! If you keep going, I'll make you cook your own food for a week!"

This made everyone fall silent. Seeing this, Aslatiel calmed down and gave everyone what they asked for.

In record time, he had prepared various sets of pancakes with butter, cream and strawberry syrup on top; a large, bacon, spinach and cheese omelette sliced in enough portions for everyone at the table; hash browns with diced onions and ketchup at the side; along with a fruit salad and even a small apple pie for the end. This could only have one possible result…

"Ah, damn this…"

… He was utterly exhausted. He groaned as he sat on a chair, tiredly eating the smallest portion of what he himself had cooked.

 _(Really… What did I do to deserve this? How can it really be that none of these blokes can cook even a freaking fried egg!?)_

"Mina, that much blood will allow you to go on for how long? Sorry it's a little less than usual." He absentmindedly asked of his Bishop as he brought a morsel of pancake to his mouth.

"Don't worry about it, this much is enough for at least a week. It really helps that you all contributed to it." The platinum blonde girl said while sipping the red liquid from her cup.

 _(I thought it would be more troublesome on the long run, but this routine of giving her blood is surprisingly relaxed. It's not a lot…)_

"Aslatiel. I was called by Cristina earlier this morning." Lucina said while drinking some orange juice.

"Oh, goodie. This is the fourth time in the last two months. Can't someone with as much money as her get more people to do her dirty work? What did she want now-"

Aslatiel's complaints were met by a karate-chop on the head by Lucina.

"Why are you so cruel to me? You were cuter when we first started travelling toge… W-Wait! It hurts! Stop pulling on my ear!"

"Shut up. You deserve it." Lucina replied coldly.

Soujirou and Wilhelmina looked at this with amused expressions while Aiden and Priscilla became slightly worried.

"Just like a married couple, wouldn't you think?" Wilhelmina laughed heartily.

"You're right. It makes for a lot of fun." The raven-haired youth smiled wryly.

* * *

"Thank you for coming. But really, you've become so mature-looking, Aslatiel. Well, I wish I could say the same about your height~" Cristina Faraldo said while playfully grinning.

"Mind your own business, you vixen. I should be talking about you… You really haven't changed from the first time I saw you." Aslatiel finished his retort with a scornful smirk.

Despite her dressing nicely this time for the meeting at a café, Aslatiel was right. Even three years after their first meeting, Cristina still looked like a girl of sixteen or seventeen years of age. A more mature glint was transmitted by the green eyes behind her glasses.

"That's good, isn't it? At this rate, will you end up asking me out, Aslatiel? I might just accept, you know~"

"Cut it out with the meaningless babble, let's cut to the chase. What's this job about? We're currently well-off economically, so I won't accept any meager pay." The silver-haired Devil said while disrespectfully leaning back on the chair.

"Oh my. Is that your attitude now? You were cuter three years ago."

"In three years, even a cat can change into a tiger. Do not think you can play me around like you used to do."

"A cat will never change into a tiger."

For a brief moment, Aslatiel was overcome by the pressure of Cristina's suddenly overbearing stare. That relaxed and lovely face had abandoned its smile for a second.

"Ah, well. Anyway. The pay is good enough; I can assure you. Apparently, a rift opened in the southern district of the next city, and Spirits and creatures from the Familiar Forest are slipping in from it. I want you and your group to locate the source of the rift and disable it. Of course, you'll also have to deal with whatever got in before the rift was closed, but I guess this is easy enough, right?"

Cristina handed Aslatiel a document with the specifics of the job and pay, which he started to read. Certainly, the pay was decent, like she said. He still frowned while looking at it.

"I don't understand… This much money is rather high for such a simple job. Are you lacking people to do this for less?"

"Not really. I just give the customer what he wants, and he asked specifically for the 'Mad Dog'. That's what some people have been calling you in my business, apparently; as you have been lacking subtlety in your latest doings. But it's pretty cool, isn't it?" Cristina laughed happily.

"If I suffered from eight-grader syndrome, I might've agreed with you. Anyway, I don't care what people call me. What will happen with the people who live there?" Aslatiel asked while placing a lollipop on his mouth.

"Oh, don't worry about that. The client already agreed to evacuate all the residents for three hours, as well as repairing all possible damage that you cause. Still, try to keep it low."

Aslatiel showed a deadpan look at Cristina's warning. He sucked on the lollipop inaudibly.

"Three hours… I guess it would be optimal that we finish the job within an hour or so, so the client can make the repairs without rush."

"I guess so. Any other question?"

"… Just one thing. Can you look into something for me?"

Aslatiel removed the lollipop for this last bit. His somber expression slightly surprised Cristina.

"Hm? It's the first time you've asked for info in a few months. What's it about?"

"I want you to research everything you can about an exorcist of the Catholic Church. His first name is Alexander."

"I'll need more than that. Anything else you can tell me about? Something more specific?" Cristina adjusted her glasses.

"He's a Caucasian with remarkable skill with the sword. Brown hair and blue eyes, and he's also surprisingly young. I'd say he's twenty years old or so at the moment."

Cristina didn't jot this information down, but she was visibly paying attention.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, I owe you. I'll complete the job neatly."

After saying these words, Aslatiel got up from the chair while leaving a bill for his drink and walked towards the café's exit. Cristina continued to look at him for a while.

 _Why would he ask about a mere warrior of the Church? Now I'm interested too…_

* * *

"I'm back." Aslatiel said with a tired expression as he entered the apartment.

It was more of a formality than anything, as it was already late in the night and there wasn't anyone in the living room. Aslatiel didn't mind this, and simply unbuttoned his jacket and threw it on the couch.

"Good grief, this has been a hard day."

Smiling bitterly, Aslatiel left his shoes near the door and began to walk towards his room. He stopped, however, upon seeing a door half open.

 _(Lucina's room?)_

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually walked in. The resulting scene greatly surprised him.

Effectively, his Queen was sleeping peacefully on her bed, but next to her, a red-haired boy found comfort and relief in her embrace. The scene of Lucina and Aiden quietly sleeping together captivated Aslatiel for a second.

"Onii-chan?"

Aslatiel turned around upon hearing this small voice. He saw the blue-haired girl, Priscilla, standing at the door in a modest nightgown. Her half-closed eyes and loose hair looked mysteriously adorable.

"H-Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Aslatiel apologized while scratching his cheek.

"Mm-hmm. You don't have to apologize for anything. I just went to drink some water; I was also sleeping here."

"Oh, I see…"

An awkward silence fell upon them, until Priscilla finally broke it.

"U-Um…"

"Yeah?"

Priscilla didn't speak, and merely walked out and into the living room. Aslatiel followed her, and she sat on the couch. She then signaled her side with her hand. Aslatiel complied and sat next to her.

"What is it? You can talk to me about anything, you know?" He said with a smile.

Priscilla looked down for a moment before speaking. Her small lips trembled slightly.

"Is the next task tomorrow?"

"Hm? Ah, yeah. Don't worry about getting up early, it's not necessary."

Aslatiel's carefree tone and smile didn't have the desired effect on the girl. Her small body wriggled slightly before she spoke again.

"How many are there left?" She asked while looking down.

"Left? Left for what?" Aslatiel tilted his head slightly.

"… Does this make you content?"

Her amethyst-like eyes hidden by her bangs, Priscilla shyly held Aslatiel's hand with her own. He was surprised by her sudden touch, but didn't show much reaction.

"It's been a year since you took Aiden and me in, and ever since then, we've been doing these kinds of things non-stop. Even more, Nee-sama has been with you since even before, and I guess you've been working with this since then…"

Finally looking at Aslatiel, Priscilla showed a small smile.

"I admit it. I'm really scared."

He could've sworn someone stabbed him right through the heart. A sharp sting radiated throughout Aslatiel's entire body. It felt awful.

"Why do you keep doing this, Onii-chan? You always get hurt while doing these jobs, you always get angry and look so scary… Don't you want to be happy instead of sad?"

A few tears began to fall from Priscilla's purple eyes. She gripped the hem of her nightgown tightly with her small hand.

"I'm scared of you getting hurt and angry, I'm scared of us falling apart, I'm scared of Aiden suffering… I'm just so afraid…" Priscilla's grip on Aslatiel's hand became tighter as she exposed her weakness for the first time.

A girl who was always cheerful and fun-loving, who would playfully cling to Aslatiel and imitate everything Lucina did… He would've never expected she held such insecurities in her fragile and still inexperienced heart.

 _(… This is so crappy… I'm such a selfish person…)_

Priscilla's eyes widened in surprise as she felt a warm touch on her cheek. She turned, and saw Aslatiel smiling at her, gently wiping her tears with his hand.

"Don't cry anymore, please. You'll make me tear up as well. You know how girly of a guy I am." He laughed lightly in self-deprecation.

 _(But still. I'll try to act cool for once. It can't hurt, right?)_

Not waiting for Priscilla's reply, Aslatiel took her into a tight embrace. The girl was greatly surprised by this and her face reddened quite a bit, but she was calmed down by Aslatiel's gentle tone.

"Don't worry about anything. I told you a year ago, didn't I? Don't be afraid, because I will always protect you with all my power. I will never let you get hurt, this I swear again, on my life and pride. If me being angry hurts you so much, then I'll become the happiest for your sake."

For a brief moment, Aslatiel saw the figure of a small girl with silver hair like his own.

 _(I won't let that happen ever again…)_

Priscilla's embarrassment was still there, but in a lesser quantity. Without even thinking, she entrusted herself to the warm chest before her.

By just wishful thinking, or maybe her childish whims, she wished this moment could last a bit longer.

* * *

At three pm on the next day, the group had travelled towards the appointed location where the rift had supposedly appeared. Priscilla was walking closer to Aslatiel than ever before this day, and this didn't go unnoticed to the most annoying member of the group…

"Oh my, Aslatiel. Are you into young girls now~?" Wilhelmina whispered into a frowning Aslatiel's ear.

Her foot was stomped on. Hard.

"Alright then, guys. For just being the southern district, this is a pretty big fucking place. Therefore, we will go by the Horror Movie Cliché."

….

…

"Aslatiel-chan, why are you talking like that?"

"Yeah. He sounds just like a snarky MC who got dragged into the gutter for just existing. You're not that cool by yourself, so stop it."

"Ah, geez! Anyway!"

With a face red from anger and embarrassment, Aslatiel tried to calm himself down.

"Basically, we'll split in groups so we can locate the rift and its power sources faster, while also hunting down whatever Spirits and ownerless Familiars that slipped in. Fair enough?"

Aslatiel's peerage was surprised by this decision, but they agreed after just a few seconds of thinking. Aslatiel nodded.

"Very well, I've already picked the groups out. Lucy, you'll go with Soujirou."

Lucina looked pleased by this, but for some reason, Soujirou uncharacteristically looked away.

"I'll go with Est, and Mina will go with both Aiden and Priscilla." The vampire girl whined at this.

"Eeehh? Why do I have to be the babysitter?"

"So you learn responsibility. And stop complaining, you already made Aiden cry."

Effectively, the red-haired boy was sitting by a railroad while wiping his tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Mina-neesan… *sniff*…"

Priscilla quickly walked over to comfort him, while Wilhelmina felt Lucina glaring daggers at her. It was more powerful than any blow she had received from Aslatiel.

"I-I'm sorry Aiden! C-Come on! Let's go have fun together, haha…"

Aslatiel made a deadpan look and merely turned Est back into her sword form.

 _(This is gonna be a long day…)_

* * *

Walking side by side, Lucina and Soujirou looked for any trace of magical energy, as possible indicators of whatever opened the rift.

"Let's see… Should we search inside that building?" Lucina asked.

"Very well. A rune or something similar might indeed be painted in a wall or something."

After making this clear, both teenagers entered the building, that had its lights quite dim. Both Lucina and Soujirou sighed.

"This sure is bothersome." The raven-haired boy said in annoyance.

"Yeah, it… Wait! I have an idea!"

Lucina suddenly brightened up and began to excitedly call out for Soujirou.

"Come on! Come on!" The girl said with sparkly eyes.

"W-What is it, Lucina-san? Why are you so excited?"

"I'll show you! It would spoil the fun if I told you!"

Suddenly, she took Soujirou's hand, making the swordsman blush slightly. Not noticing this, Lucina single-mindedly pulled him along the stairs.

After reaching the fifth floor or so, Lucina pointed towards a certain place.

"Let's look over there, Soujirou-kun."

"Ok?" He replied, still confused.

Still being pulled along, they arrived at a window in the room. Soujirou couldn't help but crack up at what they saw.

"T-To think that we could see them from up here! Mina-chan looks to be having so much trouble!" He said between laughs.

"Yeah! I thought of it once I realized how tall this building is, it's so funny! But I can't see Aslatiel from anywhere up here. Maybe he's on the other side."

"Yeah… Eh?"

Soujirou finally realized how close his face was to Lucina's. A light, yet sweet smell tickled his nostrils as he admired the extraordinary beauty of the girl next to him. Her beautiful skin as white as snow, dazzling golden hair reaching her lower back, and her clear blue eyes, deeper than the purest ocean.

 _(Those are so much like her… I 'love' them…)_

He had always thought of her as strong, but in this brief moment, he could see that she was a normal girl who had merely been forced to become more mature than what she should've been in normal circumstances. A cruel responsibility than she bore without complaining even once.

"I… I like you…" These words slipped through Soujirou's lips without him thinking.

"Eh?" Lucina turned her face towards him in surprise.

"… Y-Your hair! I meant your hair! Y-You have really pretty hair, Lucina-san. It's thin and long, but it's still well kept…" Blushing, he quickly corrected himself.

 _Damn… That's what I get for going with the flow…_

Hearing this, Lucina sighed in relief and made a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Thank you, Soujirou-kun, that's so nice of you. Truth be told, even if it sounds a bit arrogant, I also like my hair." The girl said while gently caressing her golden locks.

"Really? Any particular reason for that?" Having recovered his composure, the black-haired boy asked with a smile.

"Well, it's what I got from my mother-"

" **Kuuh!** "

Lucina was suddenly interrupted by this echoing, high-pitched voice. She glanced around for a bit before looking again at Soujirou.

"Did you hear that too?"

"Yeah. I guess it's one of the Spirits that slipped through the rift." He said while placing his hand on the Kikuichimonji's hilt.

Not needing to speak more, both teenagers tracked the voice, that was repeating itself, throughout the building. Due to the time it took them to hunt it down, the owner of the voice seemed to be quite capable, but even a sly fox will be caught by a fast enough dog.

"And got it!" Soujirou happened to be that dog. However, his face became confused upon seeing what the prey turned out to be.

A small ball covered in dark brown fur, with tiny, green colored arms and yellow eyes with purple irises. However, most surprising of all was the pair of white feathered wings on its back.

"Is this a Spirit?" Soujirou asked perplexedly.

"I think so… It doesn't look harmful, though." Lucina replied as she drew closer.

After looking at Lucina and Soujirou for a bit, the small Spirit winked happily. They could've sworn that a shiny background appeared when it did so.

"Say, it really is kinda cute, isn't it?" Lucina's eyes became slightly sparkly.

"W-Wait, Lucina-san. We don't even know what it is yet-"

"But it's so adorable! Just look at it!"

The girl had been completely subdued by the tiny creature's cuteness, and was embracing it lovingly. The Spirit didn't mind, or rather, it actually seemed to enjoy it.

"See, Soujirou-kun? It's not dangerous… Iya!"

Just when she let her guard completely down, the brown furball lifted Lucina's breasts with its small arms. A lewd look could be noticed on its large eyes.

However, it swiftly moved back before it could be slashed by the fast object moving down towards it. With a calm, yet utterly enraged face, Soujirou had tried to slice the Spirit in half.

"I'll turn that thing into meat ribbons."

" **Kakaka!** "

Laughing mockingly, yet still adorably, the small creature initiated its escape.

"We can't let it go. Come with me." Soujirou said to a still embarrassed Lucina.

"Y-Yeah… Let's go after it!"

Recovering her calm, she and Soujirou pursued the mischievous Spirit.

* * *

"O-Onee-chan… It hurts…"

"I have to untangle your hair, Aiden. Otherwise, it will become unmanageable afterwards."

Walking calmly throughout the streets, Priscilla untangled her younger brother's red hair with her fingers. Wilhelmina walked bored behind them.

 _Really, this is almost like babysitting…. Besides, Prissy is responsible enough by herself to take care of Aiden, so why couldn't I go with Sou-senpai or something?_

As she absentmindedly thought this, Wilhelmina failed to notice the small creature flying at full speed towards them. It was too late that she became aware, and thus she was unable to prevent her skirt and Priscilla's from being flipped. Their pink and white underwear respectively were completely exposed for a brief moment.

"K-Kyaah!" Priscilla screamed cutely as she frantically held her skirt down.

"I-I-I didn't see anything!" Aiden himself was covering his eyes and cowering with a face as red as his hair.

Almost at the same moment, Lucina and Soujirou arrived, almost not minding the current developments.

"Geez, that Spirit sure is troublesome. Is everyone ok?" Soujirou was concerned for their actual safety, but Wilhelmina minded something else…

"… Did you see?"

"Eh?" The black-haired boy was confused.

"Were you watching when our skirts were flipped?" The vampire girl asked again, with a red face.

"Um, well. I-It was for only a second, so…" Soujirou found himself at a loss for words.

"So you did!" Wilhelmina replied rather angrily.

"S-Sou-nii saw my panties!? W-Waah!" Priscilla fell on her bottom as she covered her blushing face with her hands.

"W-Wait, it's not what you think! It wasn't on purpose!" He desperately tried to explain himself, but the most damaging disapproving voice was heard at his side.

"Soujirou-kun… I'm disappointed in you. To think that you really are no different from Aslatiel…" Lucina pouted and looked away, leaving Soujirou heartbroken.

 _Aah… So this is how Aslatiel-san felt at those times… Speaking of which, could he have found something?_

* * *

After searching for a while, a tired Aslatiel reclined his back on a light post.

" **Master, I feel the presence of another Spirit not far away. It's reasonably powerful, so don't let your guard down.** " Est in her sword form said from inside the sheath strapped to Aslatiel's back.

"Really? Well, it sure is convenient how fast you are to notice such things. So, is anyone near that Spirit?" Aslatiel asked, still relaxed and not looking at anything in particular.

" **Yes. There's-** " Est's voice was suddenly interrupted just as Aslatiel felt her being pulled away from his back.

"Wh-What the hell!? Est!" He turned around and came to face with the thief.

Crouching on top of the light post, the pinkish violet eyes of a boy with black and green hair stared him down. He was around Aslatiel's age, and was calmely listening to music on his wireless headphones.

"Who the hell are you!? Give her back!" Aslatiel spat venom-covered words at this stranger.

"Who…? Oh, yes. I'm Asura, a Demi-God. Nice to meet you." The boy with green and black hair said calmly as he threw aside Est's sheath.

 _(A_ _Demi-God?)_

"Hooh, so this is Severian's Terminus Est. Spirit Arms are really something else." Asura said while admiring Est from every angle.

"What the hell… Est! Back!"

On Aslatiel's order, the silver-white sword tried to turn back to her human form. However, after merely glowing for a brief moment, she remained in her current state without change.

"W-Wha…"

"This one sure has some power, but I guess I can still subdue it for enough time." Asura addressed Aslatiel's confusion with these words.

"Y-You… Give her back!"

Jumping high into the air, Aslatiel dropped down with a powerful kick. Leaping out of the way and holding onto the wall of a building, Asura let the light post be broken under Aslatiel's leg.

"Oh, that's cruel. Now people will find it harder to drive at night."

"Fuck off! What's your goal here!?" Aslatiel didn't respond well to Asura's frivolity.

"Goal? I had some spare time, so I came here to play." He replied as if stating something completely obvious.

"Haah?"

Looking at this, Asura grins and leaps higher up the building, standing on the bare edge of a window without difficulty. He puts his headphones away in a pocket dimension and speaks up.

"Well, since we have this whole district, let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest!"

Asura clicks his fingers, and precise lights are turned on across the buildings at Aslatiel's back, spelling 'GO TO HELL'. The silver-haired Devil turns around and smirks upon seeing the words.

"Alright, that's pretty cool."

"I also learned of a fun Japanese game."

Aslatiel turns towards Asura again upon hearing this.

"Oni-san~ kochira~! Te no naru hou e~! (Demon-san~ over here~! Towards the clapping sound~!)" Clapping, turning around and waving his butt, Asura childishly taunted Aslatiel.

"You bastard… Don't underestimate me!"

Increasing his demonic power output, Aslatiel leaped towards Asura. However, he had already disappeared by the time he'd reached him.

"Wh-Wha…"

"Demon-san~! Over here~! Towards the clapping sound~!" Being even higher on the building, Asura continued to taunt.

"Damn it! Stay put!"

At his current speed, Aslatiel's would've climbed the one hundred meters between them in around five seconds. However, he was cut in his tracks by the enormous golden blast suddenly coming his way.

Aslatiel managed to jump out of its way in time, but he was met by Asura just in front of him.

"I also learned of this." Speaking, Asura brought his hand to Aslatiel's face…

… And flicked the Devil's forehead with his middle finger.

Aslatiel was utterly blown away, crashing through a building in the process. Catching up to him without difficulty, Asura grabbed Aslatiel by the front of his shirt and began to relentlessly punch his face.

"Grgh! Gah!"

"Such a letdown. I wonder why the Grandmaster became interested in something like this."

Lifting him up only a bit by the shirt, Asura sent Aslatiel further away with a powerful kick.

"Graagh!" The silver-haired Devil screamed in pain, knowing that no less than two ribs had been broken by that last blow.

Even so, he endured it and stabilized himself in midair.

"D-Damn it!"

Further augmenting his output, Aslatiel released a gigantic and relentless barrage of demonic power, causing great destruction in the vicinity. However, Asura traversed it without slowing down a bit.

"So tame. This might be easier than walking across running water."

"Damn you!"

Barely managing to avoid the next blow, Aslatiel spun and kicked Asura straight on his neck. However, he was completely unfazed.

"Oh, that's actually not bad. Still, it could be done better."

Flipping to the front, Asura axe-kicked Aslatiel's head and sent him spinning towards the distant street floor. The crash lifted up huge quantities of dust that dirtied the street, as well as spreading cracks throughout the pavement.

"That's a real kick." Asura said before dashing towards the floor.

"Sh-Shit… What is this guy?" Aslatiel couldn't rest, as he felt the presence approaching him at high speed.

He couldn't react either, before a strong knee broke his left arm. The horrible sound of cracking bones echoed throughout the air as the asphalt beneath Aslatiel's arm broke apart.

"G-Graaaah!" A desperate scream echoed from Aslatiel's lips.

Asura didn't mind a bit and merely punched his face again, and again, and again.

"Geez… Even though I thought this would be fine to kill my boredom. Too bad-" He suddenly felt his neck being grasped by a strong hand.

For a brief moment, Asura genuinely found a strange power and conviction in Aslatiel's red eyes. The red aura became powerful enough to crack the asphalt around them and bend light posts, and black strands started to appear on it as Aslatiel punched Asura straight in the face. This time, he was the one blown away.

Even so, the boy with green and black hair managed to get on his feet again fairly easily.

"That arm… Didn't I break it?" Not minding the blood pouring down his lip and the bruise on his cheek, Asura asked.

Then, he noticed something that made him smile widely. The flow of demonic power around Aslatiel's left arm was strange when compared to the rest.

"I see! You're binding your arm with demonic power in order to use it without suffering major damage! That's so creative-" He was interrupted by the leg flying into his face.

Sent back a few more meters, he started a frenetic bout with the enraged Aslatiel. Fist was met with fist; kick was met with kick. Despite lacking the use of the hand holding Est, Asura merely grinned wildly and responded to each blow with perfect accuracy.

"Grr…!" Noticing the aura's increase in size and strength, Asura saw four red tentacle-claws sprouting out of Aslatiel's back, coming straight for him.

"Well, that's unusual, I admit…"

Jumping back and masterfully avoiding the omnidirectional attacks, a strange bluish wind started to revolve around Asura's arm. Upon making a fast movement, it was let out and shredded Aslatiel's tentacles to bits.

"… But it's not enough-"

A sudden outburst of crimson demonic energy further sent Asura backwards. Landing on a pile of rubble, he stood and smiled again.

"Now we're talking! That's the spirit!" Bringing his arm upwards, the boy with green and black hair made a huge golden magic circle appear in the sky.

To Aslatiel's shock, a gigantic and featureless planetoid, of maybe twenty meters in diameter, was pulled out from this circle. Just at this moment, Lucina and the rest arrived to the source of the destruction that was spreading throughout the district.

"Aslatiel! Are you ok? What's happening here!?" Lucina's blue eyes widened upon seeing the airborne planetoid.

"All of you go away! This guy is crazy!" Aslatiel frantically yelled to his peerage.

"I devised this technique a long time ago, but this is the first time I actually get to use it. This is really the best fight ever! I'm sorry for telling you all those mean things before, Devil-kun!" Grinning wildly, Asura closed his open hand.

An otherworldly amount of power started to make its way into the planetoid, steadily overloading it. At the same time, accelerated and compressed wind pressure began to assault it from many directions. As if the wind was a snake revolving around it, the planetoid began to show more and more cracks.

" _The Heavenly Serpent that Divides Earth and Sea:_ _ **Sheshanaga!**_ "

After Asura had finished this chant, the planetoid exploded with enough force to cause spatial rends to appear in the air. An intense shockwave accompanied by a storm of powerful meteors. The planetoid's fragments, overloaded with energy and accelerated by the strong air.

For a brief moment, Aslatiel was overcome by hopelessness. An utter manifestation of overwhelming force, there was nothing he could do against such an attack. Even so, he soon managed to turn his face in the direction of his friends, who would also be swallowed up by the powerful meteor shower.

 _(N-No… I won't reach them in time!)_

He wouldn't be able to save them. Even so, as if hearing his pleas for some salvation, a streak of light moved at high speed and stood before them. The small, winged furball began to transform into a glorious Spirit. A dragon-like frame surrounding its main body and beautiful pure-white wings like those of an Angel, larger than ever before.

"It can't be."

A blinding light was emitted as Asura said these words, and Aslatiel saw nothing more for a moment.

* * *

When everything settled down, Aslatiel was greeted by a terrible sight. In front of him lied an exhausted and injured girl with silver-white hair. Her elegant white dress was stained with red, and she was kneeling on the floor with no strength left to stand up.

"Wow. To think that Spirit could get out of my grasp like that… I really must be more careful of it." Asura said without any repentance.

"E-Est!"

Frantically, Aslatiel caught the Spirit who had protected him into his arms.

"D-Don't worry, Master. I'm a Spirit of the greatest class, so I should be able to recover just by absorbing the magical energy in the environment. I would worry more about that other Spirit…"

On Est's words, Aslatiel turned in his peerage's direction.

None of them were hurt, but the tiny brown furball that had stood before them was on the floor, bloodied, battered and unconscious. Nothing remained of its previous glorious appearance, and its again-small white wings were dirtied in the color of fresh blood.

"I-It saved us?" Wilhelmina asked with a sorrowful face.

"No way! It's grievously hurt!" Lucina ran towards the tiny Spirit and took it in her arms, starting to apply healing magic.

Asura stood still, but then smiled as if a lightbulb had lit on his head.

"Say, Devil-kun. You were more worried about these people being hit by my attack rather than yourself, right?"

Aslatiel instinctively knew what he meant and was going to do.

"T-This is between you and me! Stop-"

"Nah." While rejecting, he hit Aslatiel's stomach with a powerful fist, sending him crashing into a wall of debris.

"Aslatiel!"

Before Lucina could do anything, Asura had already passed by them. Specifically, he was now just in front of Priscilla.

"Y-You…"

"Leave her alone!"

Asura turned towards them without smiling and simply brought his hand aside. The enormous whirlwind caused by it was enough to blow everyone aside from Priscilla away from that place.

"Small fry should keep quiet. As for you, Ponytail-chan, I'll babysit you for a while."

"Eh?"

Before Priscilla could even resist, Asura placed his index finger on her forehead and sent a gentle pulse of magical energy through it. Even so, in the right direction and place, this was all that was required to render her unconscious.

"Stop it, you bastard!"

Bursting out of the rubble, Aslatiel dashed furiously towards the boy with green and black hair. However, he easily avoided the charge and took Priscilla in his arms.

"This seems like it would give you some nice motivation like what you got at the end. I'll wait in the Gifnora Forest at two in the morning. If you arrive late… Well, I'll leave that to your imagination."

"Wait! Please-"

"Not listening~"

While saying this, Asura blew away Aslatiel with another blast of magical power. By the time the silver-haired Devil had recovered, he had already left, along with Priscilla.

Aslatiel instantly lost all strength, fell to his knees and looked down with hopeless eyes. Having recovered from the earlier attack, Lucina, Soujirou and Wilhelmina knew they do nothing about this.

"O-Onee-chan… *sniff*…" Aiden cried in a way that could break anyone's heart.

 _I admit it. I'm really scared._

 _Don't be afraid, because I will always protect you with all my power. I will never let you get hurt, this I swear again, on my life and pride._

"What the hell… Is this all that my boast was worth? Damn it… Damn it…!"

As if connected in some way to him, light rain gradually started to fall. Only that this rain couldn't wash away anything.

* * *

Night had already fallen by the time they had arrived to the apartment. The Spirit who had protected them was currently being treated by Wilhelmina, and inside Lucina's room, Aslatiel spoke with her about their next course of action.

"So, according to your analysis, the rift we were supposed to close only appeared for a brief moment?"

"Yes. It seems that that strange boy briefly opened it in order to draw attention to the district, and that small Spirit only slipped through by chance. That boy probably was also the one who placed the request. All in order to draw you out…" Lucina's voice was full of anger.

Aslatiel looked down and tightened his fist. Currently, he could not be that angry, as he was only thinking of Priscilla.

"Well, what should we do? Should we get going already?" He asked as if it was something obvious.

"Are you an idiot? There's no way you can fight with those injuries. Besides, Est is also damaged, and your demonic power reserves are running low. In your current state, I'd say you're at fifteen percent of your full capacity, and it may be a stretch to say that much." Lucina leaned in aggressively while saying this, causing Aslatiel to back off.

"I-I know that! But I can't just stay put like this! Isn't there some way around this?"

Hearing Aslatiel's whining, Lucina pouted and looked slightly away.

"Mm… Truth be told; I guess there is."

"Really!? Tell me! What is it!?"

This time, it was Lucina who backed away from Aslatiel's close face.

"L-Listen, I know of a way in which I could transfer my own demonic power onto you. I'm actually quite confident in the quality and quantity of my reserves. After you heal up, you could use that energy to speed up Est's recovery. It might not look like it, but I know that boy isn't at full capacity neither. If my estimates are correct, I'm guessing he probably used a whole half of his own magical power to use that storm of meteors, and I doubt he can recover much by the time he appointed. Therefore, what I can give is probably enough to fight him, for the moment, at least…" Blushing a bit, Lucina appeared to finish.

"Then, why didn't you say so before!? This is just what I needed-"

"Shut up for a second and let me finish, you clumsy oaf!"

Being suddenly yelled at, Aslatiel couldn't help but back down, his pride shattered.

"W-Well, first you have to learn what your problem is. Aslatiel, you know that I've been using some healing magic on you, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It hurts way less than before due to that."

Surprisingly, Lucina denied that with a movement of her head.

"Not really. Truth be told, my magic is barely having any effect on you, and there's a reason for it. For some reason, your body has a certain quality that instinctively repels external magic." She explained knowledgeably. This didn't seem to be new knowledge to her, but it surprised Aslatiel a bit.

"Then… You can't heal me or transfer your demonic power to me?" He asked worriedly.

Lucina remained silent for a bit, but then made another slight pout.

"It's not like I can't, but…"

"What? What's needed, Lucy?"

Aslatiel's disposition apparently gave Lucina enough drive to tell him what was needed. After taking a few deep breaths, she finally spoke.

"Well, start by undressing…"

…

….

"Eeeehh!?"

The frozen time began to flow again.

Aslatiel backed away while blushing all the way to his ears, his mind a huge jumble.

"L-Look, don't get any funny ideas! I only said you need to take your clothes off, ok!?" Lucina wasn't doing much better. Or rather, she actually looked even more embarrassed than Aslatiel

"N-No, actually, that's the part that sounds wrong! Wh-What kind of energy transfer needs something like this!?" Not finding tranquility even in that, the confirmation only made Aslatiel more frantic.

"I already told you! Your body rejects external magic, so direct contact is necessary in order to transfer my power and heal you effectively…" She became smaller and smaller as she explained.

Aslatiel was gradually calming down, but he was again bewildered by certain words Lucina used.

"D-Direct contact…? Then, does that mean…?"

Most of her face turned crimson, and she spoke with an extremely shy, yet adorable voice.

"Y-Yeah… I'm taking mine off too, so it's fair…"

Just the anticipation of her words was driving Aslatiel crazy, but actually hearing them was enough stimulation to almost give him a nervous breakdown. Feeling his face heating up even more, he covered it with one hand.

"B-But like I said, don't get the wrong idea! Due to that troublesome body of yours, this is the only way in which I can transfer enough power in the time that we have, alright!? I-It's not like I chose to do this!" Even if she sounded rather angry, there was no way that anyone would feel threatened by such a cute face. This actually helped Aslatiel calm himself down.

"Y-Yeah, I understand. Um, just my shirt is ok, right?" He asked while grasping the hems of his T-shirt.

Hearing these words, and getting a glance at the reasonably toned abdomen being unveiled, Lucina briefly entered a daze of which she escaped by screaming in nervousness.

"O-Obviously!"

* * *

The lights of the room were now turned off, and the only illumination came from a small lamp on the night table. A shirtless Aslatiel sat next to Lucina, both on the bed and too nervous to say anything. After a wait of one minute which seemed to be an eternity, she finally turned towards him.

"I'm going to begin, just lean your back on the bed and leave it to me. It won't take long."

On her words, Aslatiel silently obeyed and rested on the bed. Lucina briefly stood up and took off her skirt with trembling hands. Aslatiel couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl baring herself for him.

With her lower body covered only in her underwear and black socks, Lucina mounted Aslatiel. Silk panties with delicate embroidery, he could feel her soft thighs pressing against his own legs.

"L-Lucy…"

"Be silent. This is so embarrassing that I could die, so please let me finish quickly…" The girl's slightly moist eyes, blue as the ocean, looked oddly charming.

One by one, she unfasted the buttons of her white shirt. Clad in the pristine, light blue bra was a pair of modest breasts. Her snow-like white skin was tinged slightly red.

Long, golden-blonde hair draping down. The sight of this body…

"… Lucy."

… Was honestly very pretty.

Aslatiel was instantly mesmerized by the sight, and didn't notice Lucina becoming greatly embarrassed by his staring. She took a deep breath and looked at him gently.

"Please… Close your eyes…"

"Y-Yeah… Got it."

Aslatiel hastily obeyed.

Lucina awkwardly used her fingers to lightly caress Aslatiel's torso. Leaning onto him, their legs slightly tangled together like those of two lovers in bed.

Truth be told, having his eyes closed only made Aslatiel's imagination run wild.

Suddenly, he could feel the noticeable stream of magical energy flowing into him. He had expected something more rough and painful, but it only felt warm and soothing.

 _(Yeah, it's Lucy after all… It only makes sense that her power is kind and gentle…)_

"D-Don't take this the wrong way. T-This is necessary too…" Her voice sounded even more nervous this time.

"…!?"

Aslatiel suddenly felt a soft sensation on his lips. He instinctively pushed Lucina away.

"W-Wha… L-Lucy, why did you-"

"G-Geez! The contact of bodily fluids is vital for a quicker and more effective transfer!" She instantly retorted in embarrassment.

"B-But, isn't this your-"

Not wanting to listen any more, she frantically closed her own eyes and brought her lips down on Aslatiel's again.

 _(This is your first kiss, right? You stupid girl…)_

Taking the explanation in stride, he closed his eyes again and decided to fully enjoy this kiss while he could. Truth be told, he was actually so happy about it that he could jump in joy.

"Mm... Mmm…~"

Lucina slowly extended her tongue, moist with saliva, and Aslatiel received it without any reserve, briefly startling her. Only a few moments after this, Aslatiel felt vigor being injected into his body.

 _(… This… Is…)_

A gentle light seeped into his hurt body, sweeping away the fatigue and pain completely. Perhaps because she could feel the healing power having a satisfactory effect, Lucina pressed her lips down even more forcefully. Aslatiel could feel the warmth of her blushing face even through her lips.

At this moment, he felt a sudden jolt coming from the torrent of demonic power. As if sweeping him away from this world, Aslatiel suddenly felt his consciousness being taken away.

He saw a girl with golden-blonde hair, helping a boy with silver hair and blue eyes take care of a seemingly injured, but now energetic puppy dog.

He saw a girl with golden-blonde hair, sadly saying goodbye to the silver-haired boy as she was taken away by an adult man. He had the same hair as the little boy.

He saw a girl with golden-blonde hair, fighting by herself a group of five children. With a single knife, she defeated them all, but her eyes looked completely hollow.

And finally, he saw a girl with golden-blonde hair, looking in despair as she was pitted to fight against a girl with brown hair. After defeating her, she refused to deal the killing blow. The girl with golden-blonde hair cried desperately as her only friend grabbed the arm holding the knife and stabbed herself with it, finally dying with a smile on her face.

* * *

"… L-Lucy… Lucy?" Aslatiel finally woke up from this dream.

The lights were now on, and a still disheveled Lucina looked at him shyly from behind the large pillow she was hugging.

"D-Did it work?" He asked nervously.

"O-Of course it worked, who do you take me for? This kind of magic is piece of cake for me, I just needed the right conditions…" She blushed in embarrassment as she spoke. Even more than usual.

"So… Right now I am…"

"Yes. Actually, it seems that my demonic power reserves are fairly larger than yours. Even after healing you completely, you are basically at peak condition thanks to that. Still, I'm now completely drained, so the matter with Priscilla and that boy…"

"That's my problem. Thanks a lot, Lucy." Aslatiel said with a smile, but even so…

… Lucina was glaring at him with a still blushing face.

"Um, what are you so angry about?" He asked, utterly confused by this reaction.

"… You saw, didn't you?"

"Eh?"

Lucina's eyebrows twitched upon seeing Aslatiel's shock.

"That face says it all! You saw my memories, didn't you!? You peeping tom!" She heatedly accused.

"Wh-What are you talking about? You're toootally wrong!" Aslatiel was trying to lie his way out of this, but he was doing a terrible job at it.

"… Hmph!"

Blushing beet red, Lucina pouted and turned away, still hugging the pillow.

Aslatiel sighed after seeing this, but even so, seeing her acting so cute and flustered gave him the drive and courage to do something he would normally never do. Extending his right hand forward, he gently caressed the unaware Lucina's cheek.

"H-Huh?" She turned towards him in utter confusion.

"You're the absolute best, so despite anything that has happened, you don't have to feel bad about it. Remember that we will always be here for you."

Lucina was completely shattered by this. For a brief moment, she felt that tears of joy would come out of her eyes, regardless of anything that she did. So of course, she decided to hide it by hitting Aslatiel's head with the pillow on her grasp.

"H-Hey, what was that for!?"

Aslatiel was hit once again by the pillow, this time directly on his face. And it evolved from there on to a full barrage that had nothing to envy in Aslatiel's strongest sword techniques.

 _(She's gonna undo all the effects of the healing magic!)_

"Oh, shut up! Shut up! Shut up! What's with you!? Touching my face so freely! You damn lecher!" Lucina yelled with her face completely red, her eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Idiot! What'd that freaking pillow ever do to you!?" Aslatiel retorted while attempting to protect himself.

"Shut up, you tactless oaf! Don't peek at a girl's secrets and then act all high and mighty!"

"Huh? Was that supposed to be a secret-"

Aslatiel was hit by the now thrown pillow.

"F-Fine then. Sooner or later, I'll get a look at _your_ embarrassing memories! And when I do so, you'll wish to be swallowed up by the ground! Hmm!" Lucina finished by childishly sticking her tongue out.

* * *

Having looked at the earlier development by accident, Soujirou walked back to his own room. Despite the undeniable aching in his heart, he still smiled like he always did.

"Yeah… That's how it is. I always knew…"

He was completely surprised by a sudden sharp pain on his rear end. Soujirou turned around only to see Wilhelmina looking at his buttocks.

"Yeah. It's really nice."

"Mina-chan, I'll put you through some serious pain if you keep touching my butt without permission."

However, even with his terrifying grin, Soujirou's threat…

"Ah, don't worry, Sou-senpai. I can turn into a masochist at the flick of a switch~"

… Backfired. The innocent smile with which Wilhelmina said this made it all the creepier.

"A-Anyway, why are you speaking to me now?" Uncharacteristically losing his calm, Soujirou asked by turning away.

"Oh, nothing special. I just saw my dear Senpai sad because he saw something unfortunate. How could I stay silent in the face of that~?" Hugging Soujirou's arm, Wilhelmina said flirtatiously.

"… So you know?" He asked coldly.

Wilhelmina's face also became more serious because of that.

"Yeah. I also know why you haven't tried anything. You're a great friend, you know? Aslatiel is really lucky to have you."

"Really? That makes me glad." The black-haired boy made another fake smile.

Walking away to his room, he was stopped once again by Wilhelmina's voice.

"I can support you if you want, but speaking as her best friend, I don't think Luci-Luci and you fit well together."

"What are you implying?"

Despite being met by hidden hostility, Wilhelmina smiled sweetly.

"Lucina may look cool-headed, but she's actually very insecure and silly. She needs an arrogant, yet lovable idiot like Aslatiel to stand by her side and oppose her at times. Sou-senpai is the most mature of us, and you're also kind and charming. An inexperienced girl whom you can guide and who can show you what you're worth, I think that's the best for Sou-senpai~" Playfully sticking her tongue out, Wilhelmina spoke what was on her mind without any reserve.

Soujirou remained silent for a bit, but eventually he started to laugh like a small child. Even Wilhelmina was embarrassed by this.

"Wh-What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing~ Even though you're normally bold and shameless, you actually can say some pretty nice things and be cute from time to time."

"O-Of course I can! I need to be skillful in multiple ways in order to woo all the men who will be in my future harem~!" Despite trying to maintain her composure, Wilhelmina was blushing slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you can do it."

After a few more seconds of silence, the boy and the girl began to laugh again. Even if for just a moment, they noticed that despite all their worries and problems, they would always have people to support them and stand by their side.

* * *

"Pretty please, with sugar on top! Please take these off, Asura-san!" Surprisingly not very scared or sad, Priscilla begged Asura while waving her arms, bound on the wrists by special handcuffs made of a light-like material.

"Sorry, Prissy-chan, but I can't have you escaping before I have my battle with Devil-kun." He replied in a surprisingly nice way.

"His name is Aslatiel!" Pouting, Priscilla corrected him.

"'Kay, 'kay. Then 'Aly-kun' it will be." Smiling, he obeyed without any complaint.

The Gifnora Forest again fell relatively silent. Tired of fighting against her restraints, Priscilla laid back on the hard surface of a cliff. It was uncomfortable, of course. That is, until the rock was inexplicably softened the second she made the least sign of discomfort.

"There. It should be easier to rest now." Asura said as he took his hand back.

"Um, thank you." Priscilla said shyly.

Yet another act of good will strengthened her belief that Asura, even if he had attacked Aslatiel for seemingly no reason, was not a bad person in the least. Not once had he been rough to her, neither in words nor in treatment; and while he had restrained Priscilla's hands, he had actually gone out of his way to make her stay with him as comfortable as possible.

"Asura-san… I don't think you're bad in the least, so why are you doing all of this?" Priscilla asked as if talking to someone worthy of her trust.

"Because the Boss asked for it. He wants to know of Aly-kun's full capabilities." He answered without any restraint.

"And is this 'Boss' someone important? So important as to hurt people because he orders you to do it?" Not noticing any hostility, Priscilla felt free to dig in further.

What Asura said next surprised her greatly.

"The Boss isn't really important to me. Rather, I think he's a scary and bad person." Asura's face remained expressionless as he spoke.

"Eh? Then… Why do you work for him?"

Asura stopped for a moment, sighed, and then spoke again.

"… There's someone I whom I want to crush. Even so, I'm not stupid, and I know that that person is beyond anything that my own power can reach. If I can't beat it, I'll just find someone or something that can. That's the only reason why I affiliate myself with him."

Priscilla wasn't stupid, or rather, more than that, she was extremely empathetic. Even in that hollow and emotionless voice, she could detect the lingering anger, sorrow and excitement.

 _He really hates that person… And his 'Boss' too… It makes sense that he would search for someone powerful enough to fulfill his goal for him, but…_

"Is that really what you want, Asura-san?"

"Huh?" Asura was taken by surprise for the first time, his purple eyes widening.

Priscilla looked at him with utmost care, and asked again.

"Is that really it? There's no one else here, so just once, without showing off… Tell me. What is it that you really want?"

Asura fell silent. Even so, for the first time, he turned towards Priscilla and looked straight into her eyes. She was intimidated, and at the same time captivated by this display.

"I want to beat them." He said decisively, with an almost breaking voice.

"Even though I'm a rat who's constantly trying to reach the light he's unworthy of, I want to show those people who live there the darkness in which I had to grow. Even though I'm stupid, uncool and have a bad personality, I want to reach those people whom people admire from below."

Finally being able to open up to someone, even if just one person, Asura couldn't stop himself from speaking. Feeling tears gathering at the corners of his eyes somewhat, he stated with the most determined voice.

"I know that I'm not a good person, I know that I'm selfish. But even so… I want to prove that I'm better than that man who has always stood at the top!"

Priscilla was stunned by this. She was speechless that someone like him would be driven to think like that.

 _No, that's not right…_

"Tch. Just when we were getting to the good part. Aly-kun really can't read the mood, can he?"

"Huh? O-Onii-chan is here?" The light of hope shone in Priscilla's eyes.

Not minding this, Asura got up and began to walk forward.

"Sorry, Prissy-chan. You'll have to wait here for a bit while I go greet them. It'll take less than ten minutes, don't worry."

"W-Wait! Asura-san!"

Her pleas were ignored by Asura, who vanished instantly.

* * *

The Gifnora Forest was once the home of powerful wyverns, but they had been heavily hunted centuries prior, until they were finally driven away. At the moment, little aside from squirrels and birds were still living there. Truth be told, it was a good place for this clash.

"Really, Aly-kun. I was getting all chummy with the cutie Prissy-chan over there but you just had to interrupt. Really, so this is how it feels to be a big brother~?" In a completely tactless manner, Asura childishly taunted the Devil.

"All of you, stay out of this. I'll beat the crap out of him myself." Pouring enough demonic power to turn Est into a gigantic bastard sword, Aslatiel said this to his peerage. They showed reluctant expressions, but accepted nonetheless.

Not enough with that, Aslatiel increased his demonic power output to the maximum he could muster. Surprisingly, his blood-red aura was now surrounded by a flame-like violet rimming. Similarly, the blade of the Demon Slayer became engulfed in this violet glow. Asura's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Come! Let's play for a little more!" Showing a grin filled with anger, Aslatiel shouted.

"Aha! Ahahaha!"

Laughing hysterically, Asura covered his hands in claw-like shapes of magical power and struck. With difficulty, Aslatiel managed to parry each of the incoming blows and countered. Even so, Asura demonstrated his superior agility once again by dodging each blow with grace and effectiveness. However…

"… Ah. I got burned." He said with a comically calm face as he looked at what a light graze of the violet aura had left on his arm.

"Don't get distracted!"

A powerful kick accompanied Aslatiel's voice, sending Asura flying upwards through the air. Aslatiel followed after his opponent and made a powerful downwards slash. Recognizing that merely a graze from the sword was considerably dangerous, Asura had to dodge with wider movements than what would be normally required. Despite this, his leg got grabbed by Aslatiel.

"You're not getting away!"

"Weee!"

Even while getting thrown through the night sky, Asura expressed childish joy at it. However, this didn't mean in the least that he wasn't taking the battle seriously, as he grabbed Aslatiel by the neck with his feet just as he reached him.

"Don't go getting cocky now, Aly-kun~"

"Gragh!"

After the grip on his neck was tightened for a second, Aslatiel was sent crashing into the floor.

"It can't be… Aslatiel, who defeated the nobles from Nosferatu and Valaraukar almost single-handedly… Is losing!?" Wilhelmina covered her mouth with an expression of shock and worry.

"That just shows the level in which that other boy is. Even if I give Aslatiel demonic power until he overflows, it won't mean anything if he can't see and read the opponent's moves. It will just be like a barbarian fighting against a knight." As she said this, Lucina gritted her teeth in frustration.

"W-We have to save Nii-sama! He'll get killed at this rate!"

Even with the worried tone of Aiden's words, Soujirou merely smiled.

"Don't worry, Aiden-kun. Just look at the battle more closely."

Shrugging off the blow from earlier, Aslatiel got up and dashed towards Asura again.

"Useless, I tell ya."

However, when Asura clawed forward, the image of Aslatiel vanished into thin air. For the first time, the Demi-God showed an expression of surprise.

"Could it be he… Gah!"

Asura's face contorted in pain after Aslatiel came back with a powerful kick on his lower back. Not wasting this chance, Aslatiel pierced Asura's back with Est without remorse.

"Burn away!" On his command, Est's blade and Asura became engulfed in violet flames.

"Graah!"

As they fell down from the sky, Asura screamed in suffering.

"H-He created an afterimage due to the high temperature?" Wilhelmina looked surprised.

"… Yeah, that must be it. It seems that due to the influx of my power on his body, Aslatiel is able to use something similar to my fire magic to a certain extent, temporarily at least." Lucina calmly analyzed the situation.

"I told you, Aslatiel-san can hold his own well. Now, as for us, let's take advantage of this and search for Priscilla-chan." Soujirou, having absolute confidence in Aslatiel, calmly took the lead of the situation.

"Yeah!" The rest of Aslatiel's peerage replied in unison.

* * *

In midair, Aslatiel and Asura continued to clash. No one was smiling by this time, and the sparks created by the clash of sword and claws began to create small fires on the leaves of nearby trees.

Numerous cuts appeared gradually on Aslatiel's body, while each time the Demon Slayer's blade grazed Asura, he received the pain and damage of being cut and burned at the same time.

 _ **(Master. I can use an attack that will probably be enough to end this. Even so, with the amount of demonic power that you have left, it can probably be used once and not more.)**_

 _(I don't care about that, just tell me what I need to do!)_

Aslatiel received and elbow blow to his cheekbone, and countered by kicking Asura' medulla. Fist collided with kick, and they were once again grazed by each other's weapon.

 _ **(You just need to raise me up with both hands, and bring me down as if slashing. I'll take care of the rest.)**_

Another powerful clash reverberated throughout the air, scaring away birds and making the surroundings tremble. Aslatiel took this chance to make some distance between him and his opponent.

 _(Alright… Here goes everything!)_

Aslatiel raised Est with both hands and felt the stream of demonic power being absorbed and amplified within the silver-white blade. Not waiting even two seconds, he brought the Demon Slayer down.

" _ **This is the end (Terminus Est)!**_ "

With this simple movement, a blast of light powerful enough to brighten up the night sky was released from the Demon Slayer's tip. Silver and red in color, the overwhelming wave of energy split away the darkness and traveled without resistance towards Asura.

* * *

"Mm… Eh? Onee-chan! Aiden!" Seeing her approaching saviors, Priscilla smiled in joy.

"Don't worry, Prissy. We'll get you out in no time." Not reading the mood, Wilhelmina said with a carefree expression.

"Thank you, everyone… Really… Huh? Why is the little Spirit with you?"

Surprisingly, no one had noticed until she said, but the brown furball had effectively followed them all the way. Lucina sighed.

"Really… I wonder why you are so attached to us. You're injured, so you should've stayed at the apartment."

The Spirit showed an unapologetic expression at this. However, the carefree vibes of the exchange were shattered by what they saw in the sky. A huge blast of light, that when colliding, would probably take them as well with the aftershock.

" **Ku!** "

Once again, the Spirit tried to fly in front of everyone protectively. However, it wouldn't be necessary.

"Don't worry. This time, I'll return the favor."

On Lucina's words, a cluster of unusual crystals were thrown before the furball.

* * *

… _Alright. If that hits me, I will seriously die, and at this speed and size, I doubt I can dodge it... I didn't think I would have to use it so soon, but I guess this will be a test to my copying skills. Let's see if I can reproduce it again…_

Putting his right hand forward, the boy with green and black hair closed only his left eye and began to muster more and more magical power.

"Seven layers to stop the foe, seven layers to save the ally…"

On his words, five flower petals of large size appeared before his extended hand. Rose in color, the petals manifested five semi-transparent layers mimicking a shield, ready to meet Aslatiel's blast of light head-on.

" _Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens…_ _ **Ajax Image!**_ "

'Sword' and 'Shield' finally collided. The first layer was instantly shattered, and the second and third ones were also penetrated in less than a second.

 _Not even my Ajax reproduction is enough? That's some power right there…_

Pouring as much magical power into the shield as he could, Asura's arm began to tremble. The fourth layer was destroyed, and only one remained.

"I see… So he really can do more than I expected." Even in this precarious situation, Asura smiled without a care in the world.

* * *

A tremendous explosion followed shortly afterwards, lifting up a ridiculous amount of smoke and dust, while also blowing away numerous trees. The aftermath of the clash would've killed the previous spectators of the battle, had it not been for the barrier created by Lucina's crystals.

"Even if I myself have run out of demonic power, it doesn't mean that I haven't preemptively stored some in jewels and the like. You can never be too careful." With a prideful gesture of putting her hands on her hips, Lucina smiled.

"Sometimes Luci-Luci scares me…"

"I know… I fear she might have prepared a countermeasure to us running out of clothes…"

"Shut up you!" With a blushing face, she pouted and looked away.

* * *

"Incredible… Even if my Ajax is imperfect, to think that there was a sword that could penetrate it without direct contact. What you have right there might be more powerful than even the original spear of Hector…"

Holding his broken and bleeding right arm, Asura praised without a hint of dishonesty. Having run out of demonic power, Aslatiel panted in exhaustion as the red and violet aura around him dissipated.

"Shit… That attack would've been enough to wipe out an entire army, yet you have a shield that could stop it. You really are much stronger than me…" Unable to do anything else, Aslatiel laughed lightly.

Asura followed in doing the same, and soon after, both boys were laughing their hearts out. Wiping laugh-tears from his eyes, Asura spoke up again.

"Hah... But really, I have very little magical power left, and I don't see you in better condition. Should we leave this as a draw for the moment?"

Aslatiel smiled mockingly for a moment, and after Est's sword form dissipated into particles of energy due to lack of demonic power support, he fell until landing on a tree branch. Asura followed soon after and looked at him in confusion.

"Screw that. Draws and ties are for cowards and self-satisfied morons. I lost completely."

Asura was remarkably surprised by this answer, and for this time, he dropped his smile.

… _Yeah... Maybe just trying to leech off of stronger people will only lead me to more sadness... Maybe I've really been alone ever since then..._

"Aly-kun, why don't you look angry? I beat you up and even kidnapped Prissy-chan, you know?"

Aslatiel tilted his head slightly and replied.

"According to what I'm sensing, Priscilla is completely unharmed and isn't even scared, so I doubt you did anything bad to her. Also, don't try to lie, I know you put up a bounded field around her in case anything approached during our battle so you could help in that case. You didn't even try to stop Lucy and the others when they went to get Priscilla, even though you could do so with ease. This all leads me to one conclusion..."

Aslatiel chuckled, and then declared while pointing at Asura.

"You are an overnice bloke who sucks at playing the bad guy. For whatever reason you picked a fight with me, I can tell you aren't a bad guy, and not once did you seriously try to kill me. Still, that attack you did earlier today scared me shitless."

Asura was speechless. For a few seconds, he stood completely still, but shortly afterward, he broke in laughter. Aslatiel blushed slightly in anger.

"W-What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing! … Hey, Aly-kun. Would you let me treat you to a burger or something as an apology?"

Shockingly, Aslatiel's response was an ugly visage of anger.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Friends don't have to treat each other, they each buy their own food during an outing."

His casual used of that word caused Asura to fall silent once again for a moment.

"'Friend'?" He said with a somewhat sad voice.

"We just fought like toddlers who won't mind hurting each other as long as no one is dead. With how hurt we are, and the fact that we're not mad at each other, if we're not friends, I don't know what we are." Aslatiel finished with a still angry, but remarkably childish face.

Asura looked down at this, but an involuntary smile crept up on his face.

"Ok. Let's really get that burger sometime."

"Sure, but first, there's something I need to do..."

* * *

"... Hm? Ah, it's Aslatiel!" Lucina said with a bright smile.

"Yo. I'm here." The silver-haired Devil, while battered and tired, didn't seem to be particularly hurt. However, the problem that made Lucina's eyebrow twitch was by his side.

"Yahallo, Blondie-chan!" Asura said while childishly saluting.

"What's that guy doing here?" She asked coldly.

"That's rude, Lucy. He has a name, you know?" Aslatiel said with a comically serious expression.

"I'm Asura, and my type are older girls with a serious and strict personality."

"At any rate, if you're asking what he's doing here... Let's just say that we have some things in common."

"In... Common?" Lucina's right eye was still twitching.

Asura and Aslatiel then said with goofy smiles.

"Yep. We both love girls in hand-bra jeans."

While Asura only got a strict glare in response, Aslatiel's ear was strongly pulled by Lucina.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! S-Stop it! You're gonna pull my ear off!"

"Then stop speaking nonsense." She sentenced coldly but with reddened cheeks.

"T-Truth be told, I really have something I need to do with those here..."

"Hm? Really now?" Lucina finally released Aslatiel's now red ear.

"Yep. Since I see that Priscilla is ok, the one I need to talk to is you."

On the direction of Aslatiel's finger, was the tiny winged Spirit covered in brown fur.

"Alright, look here. For some reason or another, you seem to have taken a liking to our little group of misfits. So, listen, I know I'm not good with words, but since you helped us... W-Would you like to come with us?"

Looking at Aslatiel's shy display, Wilhelmina and Soujirou held back laughter at their new teasing material, while Lucina looked away after finding him strangely cute. The small Spirit pondered for a bit, putting his hand under his 'chin', but then made a 'thumbs-up' sign at Aslatiel.

"Alright, then, there's only one thing left to do..."

 _(Let's just hope I don't mess up...)_

Aslatiel got up from his knees and drew a sign in the air with his fingers. After doing this, he began a strange incantation filled with power.

" **In the name of Aslatiel Bael, heir to the blood of the Great King Bael, I order thee! Thy shall become my Familiar and respond to my contract!** "

After the chant was completed, a strange chain of energy was formed between Aslatiel and the Spirit before gradually dissipating. Aslatiel looked down before madly looking up and jumping with a smile.

"Great! I didn't screw up the spell for once! All the practice I made to this day wasn't in vain!"

Everyone looked at this display with looks filled with awkwardness and pity.

 _Having to practice the spell for the Familiar contract... That's so lame it's embarrassing..._

"Alright, as for the name... Um, how about Kuriboh?" Aslatiel said while scratching his cheek.

"Yu-Gi-Oh? Just because he looks like it? You're really lame, Aly-kun!" Asura said while laughing hysterically.

Just before Aslatiel could start beating him up, 'Kuriboh's' body started to glow and transform. When the light died, what stood there was a somewhat short boy with effeminate features, brown hair with gentle curves and heterochromic eyes, one violet and one green. He was dressed in a robe reminiscent of those of boys in ancient Egypt.

Aslatiel was surprised at first, but then recovered his calm and smiled like a parent would.

"Don't worry, Kuriboh. You'll be fine with us. Here, you must be cold."

In a surprisingly nice gesture, Aslatiel took off his jacket and gave it to Kuriboh. However, he showed a face of dislike and turned away.

"That's sweaty. Keep it to yourself." Kuriboh said.

Aslatiel was frozen with a hollow expression, while everyone else looked at him with pity.

* * *

"Well, there you have it. Does it look fine?" Her glasses shining with the moon's light, Cristina Faraldo spoke with glee.

"I see. The boy has indeed a lot of potential. He could prove to be a powerful actor with Asura-kun by his side. Keep him on the radar, Cristina." Speaking to her was a tall man with platinum blonde hair and almost permanently closed eyes. He turned away to go, but he was briefly stopped by Cristina's voice.

"Will you use them as tools to achieve your revenge? You know they wouldn't want you to throw away your life like this."

"... That's no business of a mere Homunculus like you, Cristina. Remember that you first exist to help me, then everything else, and that doesn't include giving me advice. See you later."

After saying this, five pairs of immaculate white wings sprouted out of the man's back and he flew into the sky, leaving a sad Cristina behind.

"... I just don't want my only 'family' to die... Is that bad?"

After letting out these words, she walked away somberly.


	34. Chapter 33

**Life.22 It's Not My Fault.**

* * *

A spacious area full with green. A perfectly clear lake, singing birds and trees full with delicious fruit. It would seem like the perfect place for a group of friends to spend their summertime, but life will never give such gifts without an equal hardship.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it!" Rias Gremory yelled in frustration and despair as she hurled countless blobs of demonic power in seemingly random directions.

"Useless! Pathetic even!" Appearing just before her in a second, Aslatiel smacked Rias' head with a clenched fist.

With a loud sound, Rias fell to the ground while holding her hurting head, a cartoonish bump making its appearance soon after. With her eyes still teary, she looked up at Aslatiel in anger.

"What the hell!? You would punch a woman?"

"I'm a believer in true gender equality, suck it up." The silver-haired Devil replied with a sadistic grin.

Four days had passed since Tannin had taken Issei away and the 'Training From Hell' program had begun. Anyone could've expected that the sheltered Rias would be hit hard by Aslatiel's coaching (which was obviously not influenced at all by personal feelings... As if!), but no one would've known the extent to which he would take it. Just four days had passed, and the unfortunate Gremory heiress' jersey was already torn to the extent of being humiliating to wear. Aslatiel wasn't exactly in perfect shape so to speak, but it was perfectly apparent who was the 'coach' and who was the 'trainee'.

"Geez! Whatever!" Rias shouted some more as she covered her leg in Power of Destruction and launched the reddish black energy as a crescent wave by kicking.

Even so, Aslatiel countered with a similar move and finished by catching Rias' nose between the second knuckles of his index and middle fingers.

"Aah! It hurts, hurts, hurts! Let go, please!"

"Not yet. Your voice sounds too funny." Aslatiel smiled at Rias' distorted voice.

Receiving her Annihilating Second Bullet straight to the gut, Aslatiel finally let go. After delivering the powerful punch, Rias lost all of her remaining strength and fell to the ground on her butt, while Aslatiel managed to hold his footing and laughed both as praise and a way to deal with the pain.

"H-Hah... Hah..." One of her eyes half-closed already due to utter exhaustion, Rias panted roughly and irregularly.

"S-So painful... That one was fine! Though still, for it to be your first blow of the day is a bit disappointing." Aslatiel's arrogant words gave the crimson-haired heiress enough strength to speak again.

"H-How do you expect me to fight well when I'm barely able to stand from hunger!? What kind of monster forces a helpless girl to subsist on one meal a day while exercising her butt off!?" With an expression akin to that of a five-year-old on the verge of tears, Rias spoke against her abusive coach.

 _(I can hear ya, Author-san…)_

"Big deal, water is much more important than food anyway..."

"You haven't given me any water! I've had to drink from the lake in the scarce moments when I can hide from you!"

Hearing this, Aslatiel finally started to feel a bit bad for his cousin. Scratching his cheek in slight embarrassment, he retorted.

"Wh-Whatever! Besides, you're far from helpless!"

"How rude... Wait, was that a compliment? Haven't you been calling me incompetent countlessly over these days?" Hearing something unexpected, Rias asked in confusion.

Being finally cornered, Aslatiel gave up and spoke his true mind.

"I did, but that was only to rile you up. Spite and anger are the most efficient fuels in the world. I wasn't sure you could make it as well as you did through the first three days without the desire to prove me wrong." Aslatiel said while nodding with his eyes briefly closed.

"Huh?" Rias tilted her head.

Sighing, Aslatiel spoke in a somewhat shy voice.

"You're a strong woman. Do you disagree?"

"Eh? No! I am! I am a strong woman! I'm so strong that I will finish this training regime no matter how much you abuse me!"

 _(Abuse again... That's kind of a strong word...)_

"Exactly! Truth be told, I thought you would be calling quits by the third day!" Aslatiel praised with a big smile.

 _(Not that I would've let you...)_

"R-Really?" Despite her attempts at maintaining composure, Rias looked just like a child happy about being praised.

"Yes! You totally exceeded my expectations, and I've only put you through such hardship because other methods of training would've been too easy for you and therefore inefficient for making you stronger." Taking advantage of the moving wind, Aslatiel pulled off his best 'charming guy' smile.

Truth be told, with the environment and his silver tongue, the scene was perfect. _Too_ perfect.

"I-I guess... Wait! No! That's crap! You're just torturing me because you're a vengeful, abusive bastard" Rias yelled angrily while pointing with her finger.

 _('Torturing' now!? And stop it with the abuse thing, damn it!)_

"Heh! You saw right through me, didn't you? And I was so close... You were totally 'dere' for a moment there." With a flippant grin, Aslatiel mocked his older cousin without mercy.

"I was even about to thank you and apologize, you hopeless, unrepentant moron!" On the verge of tears, of frustration rather than sadness, Rias' hair stood up in response to her rising emotions and aura.

"Yes, yes, get it out of your system already. Well, I did mean it, though. The part about you being strong."

Sensing no malice or falseness in these words, the redhead was taken off-guard. Sulking with her cheeks as red as her hair, she replied shyly.

"Hmph! Like I'd believe that! ... Although that is very nice of you to say..."

This display was completely unexpected for Aslatiel, who couldn't stop another grin from creeping up on his face. The sound of trees being caressed by wind brought him back to reality and he proceeded to bend Rias on all fours and sit on her back.

"W-Wait, what are you doing!?"

"Don't go acting so cute, damn it! You're making me confused even though I'm your cousin! As punishment, you'll crawl fifty laps around the lake with me on your back!"

Hearing this, Rias' face twisted in despair.

"Wh-Wha- Vhahh…!"

Rias' pleas were interrupted by a certain object being forced into her mouth. Said something being a bit gag Aslatiel had taken out of nowhere.

"Now crawl, my steed! I still have to practice with Aiden today!" Letting his 'S' side out without restraint, the silver-haired Devil commanded without mercy.

"H-Hahm vhuuh!" With no way to escape from the torment, Rias voiced out a distorted 'damn you' and began to crawl.

Standing somewhat nearby but still unnoticed, Azazel grinned at the strange situation.

"Alright, this looks more like some hardcore perverted play than combat training. An incestuous one at that."

"Governor, dirty talk is not allowed."

Upon hearing this beautiful voice, Azazel turned around and saw a figure walking out of a blue portal. Gradually being revealed to sight, the robed figure appeared to be a woman, but it was hard to discern her features because of the hood she wore.

"Lavinia, how's Asia doing? I trust she hasn't proved too much trouble to you. I would've asked Tobio or Natsume, but they're not really adept at teaching." Azazel spoke with remarkable familiarity to the hooded figure, as if talking with an old friend.

"She's a good girl. She's talented and eager to learn, so that's making it easier for me. I still can't say hello to Lupo-kun or Asura? I have so many things to talk about with them."

Speaking with a lazy, yet pleading tone, Lavinia removed her hood, finally exposing her pale blonde hair and blue eyes like sapphires. Azazel looked at her in disinterest and replied.

"Not yet. It will be a big problem for Rias' and his own training if you start spoiling him like you tend to do.

"… Mean Governor…"

As she childishly sulked, a powerful, cold air began to swirl around Lavinia's body. Even so, as if accustomed to it, Azazel was unfazed.

Geez, it's always like this when it comes to Aslatiel, Vali or Asura… With her report today, I guess almost everyone is doing ok, but I wonder how Ise is handling it…

* * *

"Gaah!" The brown-haired youth grunted as he was blown backwards.

"That one wasn't half-bad, you're getting the hang of this. Try again!"

His opponent appeared to be a boy of fourteen or fifteen years of age, with a vibrant dark purple mane on his head and bizarre yellow eyes. Even with their difference in physique, he dodged Issei's relentless attacks with minimal movements and counter-attacked fiercely.

However, even with his combat skills, not many would deduce that this boy…

"Ossan, it's useless. I can't hit you even once."

… Was the Dragon King Tannin.

"Giving up so easily? It's only the second day of martial arts practice, damn brat." Tannin replied with a noticeable frown.

"Brat? Like you're one to talk. Who would've thought that the scary dragon from four days ago looked like such an innocent boy in human form.

Issei's snark was met by a kick right to the face.

"A-Anyway, Ossan. Why didn't we go with this from the start? To be honest, it seems more necessary and useful than what we did during the first two days of training. 'Refining' my magical power, was it?" Covering his bleeding nose with a hand, Issei asked.

After wiping the blood off his boot on the ground, Tannin looked at his 'pupil' with a stern expression.

"Azazel told me all about your special condition. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Ah, the thing about my body becoming increasingly more dragon-like? Yeah, Aslatiel told me about that, but isn't it supposed to make me stronger?"

Issei's doubts were met by Tannin's sigh. Walking to a tall tree, the Dragon King punched it with enough strength to make the ground shake, making fruit fall as a result. Offering some to Issei, he started to eat some himself as he explained.

"Speaking in terms of the absolute result, then yes, it could be said that you'll become more powerful the more draconic your body becomes. However, reality isn't that simple, and that boy may or may not know about this."

"What do you mean?" Somewhat nervous, Issei bit off a piece of fruit.

Closing his eyes for about a second, Tannin finally spoke without mincing words.

"You are the wielder of the Boosted Gear in which Ddraig resides, so people call you too the Sekiryuutei, but that doesn't change the fact that your base and actual being is a human, or a Reincarnated Devil for that matter. Dragon flesh and blood is still a foreign substance, and will behave as such."

Despite knowing there was no malice in Tannin's words, Issei felt a cold sweat running down his spine. Or rather, because Tannin had no reason to worry him unnecessarily, it made his talk all the more frightening.

"As would be expect of a contamination caused by Ddraig's soul, your dragon body is something of remarkable quality and potential, but it would be something similar to an overdose of strength-enhancing drugs. The body and power of an authentic dragon is not something the mind and soul of a human or even a Devil can handle. No matter how suited you are to your draconic body, you won't be able to use its power or even Ddraig's without being swallowed due to your very soul being far inferior."

A nameless fear was awakened in Issei's heart after hearing this. He could almost feel the blood-red scales sloppily crawling out of his skin and a pair of red wings on his back. He saw a clawed arm cleaving through Rias and the others, just before their heads were torn from their bodies by his blade-like fangs.

"Ddraig… Did you know about this?"

 **[Partner, if I didn't know, do you think you would've been able to live on normally as long as you have?]**

Issei's eyes widened in shock after hearing this. Tannin nodded and spoke again.

"It's true, the only reason your left arm is yet to turn your entire body into a dragon's is because Ddraig has been holding back its effects as best as he can. But even so, that's a temporary solution at best."

"Is there nothing I can do about it!? I can't just leave it like this. Killed by my own body… Or even worse, being irremediably turned into a monster… Can't I prevent it-"

Before he could finish, Issei felt the pain of a smack across his forehead. A loud noise resounded throughout the mountain and scared birds away.

"H-Hey, ossan! Why'd you do that!?"

"Why do you think I've been training you these days? There is an optimal way of dealing with this. It won't turn you back to a normal Devil or stop your body's transformation, but it can make it perfectly manageable."

"R-Really? What's that?"

 _It's finally something linked to my original question, now that I think about it…_

Pointing at Issei with his finger, Tannin made a confident smile and answered.

"Balance Breaker. If you think about it well, the reason why the Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing removes the time limiter of ten seconds is because the Scale Mail armor stabilizes the huge influx of magical power so that it doesn't cause damage to the host's body. By that logic, it will also stabilize the dragon power that your Devil soul can't handle, and prevent you from turning into a mindless dragon."

Finishing his own fruit, Tannin took another one and continued eating with delight.

 _I think that this ossan has more child-bits than just his body…_

"What we've been doing up until now, and what we will continue to do as necessary, is to raise up your body's specs so that you can handle Balance Breaker in an optimal way. Of course, that also requires basic control over your increasing reserves of magical power, so we've been handling that too. You mentioned before that you had less demonic power than even a Devil child, but even so, I've noticed that you have remarkable control over that little bit that you do have. With the control that you already have, and the new magical power that your dragon body will have, you might become a mage on the caliber of Lady Rias in a short time."

 **[But don't relax yet, Partner. Everything sounds good so far, but these benefits are entirely dependent on the fact that you attain Balance Breaker soon. Otherwise, you won't be able to even use Boost without turning into a destructive dragon with no sense of self. Be sure to train hard and put in the effort, but still… Be careful.]**

Issei listened to Ddraig whole-heartedly, but even so, he found himself with a huge rush of excitement. A new-found drive towards this training consumed him and nearly all trace of his previous fear was wiped away.

 _If I just attain Balance Breaker… My former weakness will disappear completely… I'll become strong, strong enough so that 'that' never happens again…_

For a brief moment, the smiling face of the girl with black hair and violet eyes appeared in his mind. With her cute pink mittens, he could almost hear her cheer for him.

"Alright, ossan. After we're done eating, let's resume. Even if I scream in pain and beg for rest, let's finish this training properly."

Tannin responded to Issei's new drive and mentality with a grin. With his yellow eyes flashing with pride, he took another bite.

"That's a nice expression, brat. Don't disappoint me."

* * *

"Alright, Akeno-san. Let's try again, but remember to use the strength of your upper body mostly, rather than your arms and legs."

"Fine."

Obediently, Akeno took a stance and stepped forward, disappearing from sight in the blink of an eye. Even so, Lucina managed to see her trajectory and accordingly stepped aside with the use of only one leg. Elbowing down, the neutralized Akeno's blow and exposed her enough to flip her in a masterful example of Judo.

"Damn… I should've started with a feint after all…" Rubbing her aching arm, the Akeno berated herself.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. If you had hit me with your fist it would've hurt quite a bit. This is enough for martial arts training, let's start with swordsmanship. Do you still have those kodachi I gave you before?" The blonde asked while wiping sweat off from her forehead.

"Of course. Of all the weapons you showed me, these were the only ones which I felt suited me, so I have kept practicing a bit with them." The raven-haired girl replied while taking out the two short blades.

"Alright. The amount of effort you're putting into this is commendable, Akeno-san." Smiling, Lucina herself took out her weapons out of two magic circles.

Two curved shortswords were gradually attracted to her hands, as if accepting Lucina as their owner. Completely identical in shape, the one in her left hand was white and with a cloud-like haze rather than the shine of polished steel, while the one on her right hand was black with a vague, hexagonal pattern in red.

Taking the twin swords of yin and yang with familiarity and comfort, Lucina dashed forward without even taking a starting stance. Now somewhat accustomed to her movements, Akeno managed to parry the next strikes instead of being instantly defeated.

After running lightning through her dual weapons to strengthen them, she swings the kodachi on her right hand with all her might, but her attack is effortlessly parried. Ignoring it, she mindlessly switches to the one in her left hand. However, it does no good.

Lucina wards off her attacks harmlessly with expert movements, and the white yang sword lunges forward at lightning-speed. Still, sparks fly yet again by a well-executed block, born from previous experience.

Despite being forced on a totally defensive fight, Akeno is not actually overwhelmed. Recognizing Lucina's movements from their previous battles, her mind manages to read ten steps ahead, ensuring five more seconds in the battle for each attack she evades or blocks.

"Haa… Gh…!"

It's not perfect. The difference in raw strength is noticeable, and Akeno's arms scream in pain for each slash she fends off. But even so, she feels it. The joy of being able to keep up with Lucina, who would bring her down in a few seconds just days before.

A bizarre swordsmanship. Stranger, but not more complicated than Aslatiel's unorthodox fighting, hastier, but not faster than Yuuto's Knight sword technique, and more overwhelming, yet not stronger than Xenovia's heavy slashes. Even from her position as a novice, Akeno knew that Lucina wasn't a swordsman in the terms that those three were.

"Tch… Kuh!"

"…!"

Her body jumps back after being pushed away by Lucina's attack.

"Haa… Haa, haa…" Akeno's body slightly tumbles as she tries to catch her breath.

As she feels her heated body cooling down, she still knows that it takes too long. In a fraction of a second, Lucina could close the seven meters between them and strike again. Despite this, the golden-haired girl merely smiles.

"Thirty attacks and I haven't grazed you. Your defense is superb, and your technique is improving by leaps and bounds. With such a talented pupil, I feel useless as a teacher."

"Hah… You flatter me, Lucina-chan. All this time, I've barely been able to keep up with you. Unable to attack, let alone win." Even while happy of this one achievement, Akeno recognized she was at her limit.

"You are improving greatly, accept that. Akeno-san, you're a talented fighter."

Again without a stance, Lucina kicks the ground and moves at blinding speed. The twin swords of black and white are blocked by Akeno's kodachi. Stepping forward, she finally unleashes her attack.

A quick upwards slash mimicking a flash of light makes Lucina step back, but Akeno quickly follows up with another to continue her motion. Now in midair, she brings down both blades at once, further forcing her opponent back.

Quickly adapting to the situation, Lucina spins and throws the black yin sword, which Akeno manages to block by twisting her airborne body. The black sword redirected behind Akeno, Lucina is left with only the white one of her left hand.

As her last action before landing on the floor, Akeno throws one of her kodachi. Even a powerful Devil won't come out unscathed after being hit by a steel-penetrating mastercrafted blade.

But…

"…!"

… She parries it like nothing. Akeno's weapon is sent flying, unable to touch its target. Despite this, it accomplished its mission. Lucina is also at her limit.

She blocked the thrown weapon at the cost of leaving herself open. With all of her remaining strength, Akeno brings her remaining kodachi overhead and swings with all of her remaining strength at Lucina's defenseless body.

However, the slash never happens.

"… What!?"

A surprise attack comes from an unexpected location. With the sound of clashing metal resounding, Akeno's weapon is blown from her hand. A returning black sword is the cause of this, and leaves her unarmed before the opponent.

"A simple difference in experience. Your attack was magnificent, Akeno-san."

The opening of less than a second no longer present, Lucina dashes forward with a lowered stance. A sweeping kick is made and although Akeno didn't fall from it, her opponent took advantage of her momentary loss of balance to kick her abdomen and force her back against the ground.

Catching the airborne black sword with her empty hand, Lucina quickly immobilized both of Akeno's arms by sitting on her with her knees on them. Though Akeno struggled desperately, it was impossible for her to escape in this position. Swiftly, the black and white swords were pointed at her neck.

"H-How underhanded, Lucina-chan!" Despite her normal calm, being denied of a victory after coming so close for it was frustrating even for Akeno.

"While you can perfectly see my movements and act in accordance to them, you failed to take into account the special abilities of the opponent's weapon. Even if it is thrown far away, Mo Ye will always return to Gan Jiang, and viceversa. That's why they're the 'Married Blades'."

An unexpected noise followed after Lucina's words.

[GROWL.]

…

…

Despite her earlier frown, an amused grin gradually appeared on Akeno's face.

"So this actually happens, eh? Are you that hungry, Lucina-chan?"

"D-Damn it! Why can't I act cool for one time in my life!?"

Her face bright red, Lucina's scream resounded throughout the forest.

* * *

"I apologize again for this, Akeno-san. If I wasn't so utterly incompetent at cooking, you wouldn't have to waste your time on this." With an ashamed expression, Lucina asked for forgiveness again and again.

"D-Don't worry about it, Lucina-chan. This is one of my fortes, after all, and I enjoy it." Smiling purely, Akeno stirred the delicious-smelling ingredients on the pot.

Of course, the aroma of food had the risk of attracting wild beasts, but with the leylines set in place by Lucina from the first day, both her and Akeno could remotely detonate preemptive shocks should any creature wander too close. Finding this as a moment of tranquility and rest, Akeno asked without taking her sight away from the cooking pot for too long.

"Say, Lucina-chan. Could you tell me about how you happened upon those two swords of yours? According to Aslatiel, your main weapon was supposed to be a black scythe, yet you seem awfully relaxed and skilled with your swords."

Lucina was briefly surprised by this question, but she replied nicely and without apathy.

"The Rosa Atra has been by my side for a long time, but actually, my specialty used to be dual shortswords back in the day. Gan Jiang and Mo Ye are actually heavier than they look, but you wouldn't believe how much they suit my original style. Almost as if they were meant to be used by me. I guess that's what shows when I use them, familiarity and comfort."

The blades of Yin and Yang currently stuck hilt-up on a cut-off tree, Lucina looked at them with a tender gaze full of attachment.

"As for how I found them…"

* * *

" _Ready?" An adorable voice said from high-up._

" _Yes!"_

 _After Lucina's reply was heard, a huge barrage of wooden logs was sent down the waterfall next to which she stood. Without mercy, the logs began to fall over her in a disorderly manner._

 _Showing no fear, Lucina readied two simple steel swords and slashed relentlessly._

 _A huge noise was heard, prompting the person who had sent the logs down to walk towards its source. A young girl, no more than eight years old and with soft-looking black hair reaching her shoulders. Her modest dress moved slightly as she ran._

" _Oh, there she is."_

 _Seeing the downed Lucina drenched from head to toe and covered in bruises, the girl innocently moved towards her. Picking up a twig, she poked a grumpy-looking Lucina's cheek with it._

" _The swords are broken again."_

" _Yeah… I know…" A disappointed grin on her face, Lucina remained on the ground without moving._

* * *

" _O-Ouch! Ouch, damn it! That hurts, Mei!"_

 _Now inside a surprisingly large hut, Lucina groaned in pain as she was patched up by the girl called Mei. Only bandages hiding her chest and part of her torso at the moment, she surprisingly didn't seem to mind. The sound of clashing metal continued as a hammer was brought down, and the heat from a raging furnace was clearly felt._

" _Don't go complaining now, girl. What kind of training was that? Were you trying to commit suicide?" With an angry voice, the man who had been hammering away at a steel blade turned towards her while taking his cigarette out of his mouth, puffing out some smoke afterward._

 _Around forty years old, greasy black hair reaching his chin and one blind eye, he was a considerably gruff and rough-looking man. The multitude of marks and scars across his face and muscular upper body only helped increase this image._

" _If you had died there, I could've at least used you as fuel for my furnace! You damn freeloading girl!"_

 _Lucina's pride didn't allow her to accept this kind of trash-talking. Her eyes still a bit teary from the sting of her treatment, she didn't look intimidating in the least._

" _I'm not a freeloader! I have been properly paying for all of my necessities, including giving you a fair compensation for the bed you've been lending me!"_

" _Heh! I guess you've got a point, lass!"_

 _Grinning, the gruff man continued working. Now a bit more tolerant of Mei's clumsy medical treatment, Lucina spoke up._

" _Um, Kanshou… How can you survive in this day and age as a blacksmith of all things?"_

" _Not just me, but Mei as well! The Church over there in Europe requires top-tier equipment, and there's only a handful of people who can still make something that meets their standards. They have deep pockets and are not cheap when paying, fortunately. And well, there's also Slayers, but they're less trustworthy."_

 _(Slayers… Human monster hunters for hire that only care about money… Ilena was born in a family of them, if I remember correctly…)_

 _Still a bit curious, Lucina continued talking._

" _What about you? Why did you become a blacksmith, Kanshou?"_

 _Leaving the furnace for a bit, the gruff blacksmith finished his cigarette and threw the leftovers on the floor. Puffing out the last bit of smoke, he looked towards the ceiling as if reminiscing._

" _There's a story here in China, I heard it as a kid and asked my mother to tell it over and over again. A long time ago, a swordsmith named Gan Jiang and his wife Mo Ye were ordered by the King of Wu to forge a pair of swords for him. The furnace didn't have the necessary power to create swords that could satisfy the King, but as Gan Jiang agonized in despair, his wife committed the ultimate sacrifice. Before the husband she loved, Mo Ye hurled herself into the furnace and provided it of the necessary human ki to form weapons that reach the realm of Gods."_

 _Hearing the sadness with which Kanshou told the story, Lucina couldn't help but feel some force gripping her heart. Even without him being there to tell it, such a story would undoubtedly affect her. Even so, she could feel a certain beauty in the tale that overshadowed everything else._

" _Gan Jiang forged the two swords in grief. A white one named after himself, and a black one with the name of the late Mo Ye. But when it came the time to present them, he only gave the black sword and kept the white one for himself. Upon learning of such treachery, the King had Gan Jiang killed. Such a lackluster ending, don't you think?"_

 _A sad smile on his face, Kanshou looked sympathetically at the teary-eyed Lucina. Blushing slightly, she swiftly wiped her eyes with her hand. Kanshou smiled and went back to hammering._

" _A pair of swords that can match the blades of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, to forge such a thing is my lifelong dream. I won't stop hammering until I accomplish it."_

" _Wait… Then does that mean the swords are real?" Lucina asked in wonder._

" _Of course they are, now, be quiet, lass! You've distracted me enough!"_

 _Being accustomed to Kanshou's grumpy nature, Lucina didn't mind and remained silent._

* * *

"… _ina… cina… Lucina!"_

 _Hearing a hushed, yet hurried voice, Lucina awoke with squinted eyes. The cute girl with black hair was clinging onto her._

" _Mei? What time is it? You should be asleep by now!"_

" _There's something I have to show you, and Daddy can't know. Come with me!"_

 _Despite her protests, Lucina was dragged out of bed in her black nightgown by the energetic girl. Hurriedly walking across the grass, they eventually reached the hut where the furnace was._

" _Wait! Kanshou will yell at us if he discovers we're up!" Lucina tried to be the voice of reason, but Mei wouldn't listen._

" _Just wait here a bit."_

 _Quietly entering, Mei confirmed that Kanshou was asleep before his furnace. With careful movements, she passed her hand by a wall until finding a large silver key. Completing this part of her mission, she gently closed the door without making noise._

 _Again, she took Lucina's hand and hurried her across the fields._

" _H-Hold on! Mei!"_

" _Shush! Shush!" Now a little bit angry, Mei looked at Lucina with a silence gesture._

 _(This girl is utterly spoiled…)_

 _Arriving at another of the huts, Mei used the silver key on its lock. The large door was opened and she walked inside, dragging Lucina with her. She didn't expect what was inside._

" _Ta-Dah!" With a big smile, Mei spread her arms as the forest of steel was revealed._

 _Swords from every kind and countless other weapons as well were plain in sight, lined up or even placed without order. Lucina was briefly entranced._

" _Incredible! All these weapons! There's all kinds here! Even enchanted ones!"_

" _Totally! Daddy is the best weapon-maker ever, everything here is of the best quality!"_

 _No matter where Lucina looked, it was true that she couldn't see anything in bad shape. All the items in this warehouse were perfectly kept._

" _He's made everything from swords to metal arms, and other stuff too!"_

 _Including a chastity belt and various pairs of handcuffs. Blushing furiously, Lucina looked away. In doing so, she came upon a special sight even among all the high-quality weapons._

 _A pair of curved shortswords identical in shape. One black in color, and the other white. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what, but there was something about the essence and craftsmanship of the blades that Lucina found extremely captivating and beautiful. Even in the presence of a forest of magnificent swords, she was enamored and looked only at these two._

" _See? Told you they were real."_

 _Lucina turned around and Mei's mouth hanged open in a horrified expression as they heard Kanshou's words. In spite of the fact that the two girls had entered his storehouse without permission, he didn't look angry beyond his usual grumpiness._

" _Y-You mean… These are the swords of the swordsmith Gan Jiang?" Lucina's eyes widened in excitement like those of an innocent child._

" _Really!?" Mei exclaimed in surprise._

…

…

" _Why are you surprised!? You're supposed to know things like these!"_

" _W-Waah! Ah! U-Uhhinaa, id hudds!"_

 _Exasperated by Mei's surprise at the sudden revelation, Lucina pinched her cheeks mercilessly. The young girl could only protest cutely with her eyes teary. Sighing, Kanshou spoke again._

" _Indeed, lass. My ancestors served the royal family back then, so they came upon possession of the white Yang sword upon their fall. Eventually, it was inherited by me, and shortly afterward I found the black Yin sword by some wicked luck and trade."_

" _I-I see…"_

 _Lucina was still stunned by this revelation, but her sheer fascination made her look at the swords yet again. Kanshou surprisingly laughed at this._

" _You want them?"_

" _What!?" The golden-haired girl was indeed allured by this prospect, but her standards and politeness still came out on top._

" _Throughout your time here, you have done your training with dual blades, so they should fit your style quite well. And from what I saw, you seem awfully fond of them for some reason, lass."_

" _W-Wait… That's…"_

 _Kanshou laughed heartily at Lucina's embarrassment, but his voice had no trace of malice. Calming herself down, she spoke again._

" _You know how my training is, right? I even broke two new swords in a day! To take such precious weapons and put them through that treatment…"_

" _They won't break. You can trust my word on that."_

 _Surprised yet again, Lucina listened with even greater attention. Kanshou spoke as if telling a tale to a small child._

"' _Married Blades', White Yang Sword, Gan Jiang and Black Yin Sword, Mo Ye. As long as they're held together, they won't ever break or dull, and as long as you hold on to one, the other will come to you. Not a bad catch, I'd say." The nostalgia with which the blacksmith spoke reminded one of an adult speaking of their former dreams. Childish ambitions with which they would never part, and that gave them a nameless joy._

"… _I'm still not sure…"_

" _I'm not a swordsman, so I will never be able to use them. A sword's purpose is defined by whoever wields it, so I doubt they would be happy staying at an old man's warehouse. Would you do them a favor? I'm sure someone like you will give them a great meaning."_

"… _!"_

 _Hearing someone like Kanshou praise her in such a manner was more than enough to render Lucina speechless. Resisting an incoming flush by biting on her lower lip, the golden-haired girl finally smiled in genuine delight._

" _Alright! It would be a shame if such beautiful swords were left to gather dust, after all."_

 _These words being a reaffirmation of her ideals and mission as much as appreciation of an invaluable gift, Lucina took the 'Married Blades' in hand._

* * *

"… _Are you sure about this, lass? You can stay here for a few more weeks, if you want." Kanshou said absentmindedly. He munched on a cigarette disinterestedly._

 _Weeks had passed since the incident at the weapon shed, and Lucina was now readying herself to go. Once her possessions were safely kept in a pocket dimension and storage-type talismans, all that was left was to say goodbye. It was a beautiful spring day with almost no clouds in the sky, but the sadness of departure still was perfectly present._

" _*sniff*… *sniff* Uuhh… L-Lucina…" Having become extremely attached to her over the course of the last month, Mei cried non-stop at the inevitability of Lucina's departure._

 _Seeing this display was breaking the heart of the girl in question, but she maintained a strong front so Mei wouldn't become even sadder. Making a visibly sad smile, she knelt before the younger girl._

" _Now, now, Mei… You're gonna make me cry too. … Here, take this."_

 _With utmost care, but no hesitation, Lucina handed the black-haired girl a small journal-type notebook. It had a design of cute little turtles and was clearly worn from use. Mei looked puzzled, but she had at least stopped crying so dejectedly._

" _That's a poetry book written by me, and it also includes some of the stories I thought out when I was your age. It's really important to me, so would you keep it safe until I return?"_

 _Hearing such a thing was enough to make Mei sob again. But at least, she now knew that they would see each other again. Lucina had a reason to return, and she would treasure that notebook until that day came by._

"… _I-I will keep it safe *sniff*… I promise!" With determined eyes in her adorable face, the girl declared strongly._

" _I know you will. I trust you, Mei." Smiling whole-heartedly, Lucina gave one last hug to the girl who had been a loving younger sister to her during a difficult period._

 _Standing up, she gave one last look of respect and affection to Kanshou before starting to walk again. Seeing her figure becoming gradually smaller, the gruff man couldn't stop himself from calling out to her._

" _Lucina!"_

 _Hearing him refer to her by her name rather than 'lass' was surprising enough to immediately get her attention. It was the first time he had done it, after all._

 _Seeing her surprised face, Kanshou smiled in a genuine way and spoke without a hint of teasing or mockery._

" _Don't get into too much trouble, I'll miss you a lot."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Lucina was again speechless, but gradually, tears started to swell up in her beautiful blue eyes, until finally spilling down her cheeks. Frantically turning away, she wiped her eyes while speaking one last time with a breaking voice._

" _Th-Thanks! Y-You stay safe too!"_

 _After saying this, Lucina resumed her walk towards her next destination. But even while doing so, she couldn't stop the overflowing tears running down her face._

 _(Why!? Why can't I be honest with my words even now!? I'll miss you two a lot!)_

 _Seeing Lucina's figure gradually disappearing, Kanshou removed his cigarette from his mouth and placed his hand over the still-crying Mei's head. Not saying a single additional word, he smiled sadly at a shy and noble girl he would be eternally grateful to have met._

 _(Swordsmith couple… If you can hear me, please listen to this one request of mine. This girl who carries the fruits of your very lives, please give her your power, even if only the smallest bit… By herself in the world, she's desperately trying to live… I beg of you, please protect her…)_

"… _Until the time we can see her again…"_

 _At that moment, a single puff of smoke dissipated in the air._

* * *

"That would be… Four months ago. Of course, I practiced with them before leaving, but I didn't need a lot of time before I could wield them well, since they suit my original style perfectly. Also, they're definitely more beautiful than something the Reaper would use, don't you think?" Lucina, having finished her tale, asked with a casual smirk.

"I know what you mean. Still, I feel a bit bad for little Mei-chan." Having listened attentively, Akeno expressed her sympathy for the young Chinese girl.

"Don't make me remember it that much, I'll cry." Lucina replied in a carefree manner, though there was certainly some truth to this statement.

"She must've been so sad to lose her big sister."

Lucina was unable to keep her calm even if for an instant. She knew Akeno didn't mean anything bad by that statement, and she didn't even know about the circumstances, but that didn't make it any less saddening.

 _Yes… I didn't save him back when he needed me the most… A useless big sister like me, he has all the right to hate me…_

"Um… Lucina-chan?"

Probably noticing Lucina's inner turmoil, Akeno tried to take her mind away from whatever pained her. Upon seeing her eyes on her again, Akeno smiled and said.

"How about when you go visit them… We go with you?"

The golden-haired girl remained silent for a while, but ultimately made a smile that, even if a little sad, reflected some genuine happiness.

"That would be perfect."

The conversation between the two beauties was interrupted by a weird smell coming from the pot.

"I-Isn't that stew burning!?" Lucina pointed at the pot with a trembling finger.

"I think it is!"

With a desperate expression, Akeno tried to tend to their lunch before it was irremediably ruined.

"Oh no! The meat's getting all soggy and the potatoes are falling apart!"

"H-Here! Let me help!"

"Not a chance! I'm not letting you near a kitchen again after that cubical 'fried egg'!"

"Do you have to be so mean!?"

* * *

For some reason, Soujirou had asked for an entire mountain after the first day of his training with Xenovia. The motive of this request was now clearly visible even from plenty of distance away.

Four more explosions occurred, blowing trees away like matchsticks. Flashes of light traveled here and there, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. However, the target of the Holy Sword's attacks received no damage, moving away before the light could even blind him.

"Incredible. To think that she can use her Holy Sword like this without getting exhausted. She has some really good compatibility with it." The swordsman with the eye-patch praised out loud without shame.

Without being visibly tired, he gracefully avoided the waves of holy light with absurd speed. Despite running across a forest and keeping special attention to the Holy Sword, Soujirou wasn't impaired in the least by the terrain.

"…!" Keeping silent in order to get even the slightest advantage, Xenovia swung Durandal without mercy. However, Soujirou parried it flawlessly with his dual nihontou.

With no starting stances for his swordplay, the cobalt-haired girl couldn't trust any apparent opening. Neither katana nor wakizashi are suited to direct confrontations of power even among swords of the same class, so they would inevitably break if used to fight off Durandal. Soujirou can only parry her blows and push Xenovia back by attacking her body.

But even in this situation, he doesn't fall behind. With absolute confidence, he stays on the defensive and constantly manages to sneak in dangerous attacks at vital areas. Speed so fast that Xenovia can barely follow it, and power so overwhelming that Soujirou would be defeated in the first blow.

These two were completely mismatched.

 _Each of his blows is so precise… He doesn't aim for petty blows that decrease the opponent's endurance. I can't try to take a blow in order of overpower him afterward…_

Xenovia brings down her Holy Sword with all her might, but Soujirou evades it again. In midair, he aims for a slash to the neck, only parried due to Xenovia using the force of her blow to bounce her sword off the ground.

"Nice, Xenovia-san! Now, how's this…"

After saying this, the raven-haired swordsman began to move erratically. Rapidly alternating between quick and slow movements, a ghost-like trail was left on Soujirou's wake. Soon, Xenovia found herself surrounded by this illusion.

 _Ryuusui no Ugoki again… But…_

The second Soujirou initiated his attack, Xenovia held his arm in place with her bare hand.

"I can beat that now!"

"…!"

Indeed, as a defensive technique used for distraction, an effective way to counter it would simply be to notice the moment the opponent switched to an attack. Seeing it multiple times over the previous days, Xenovia could now pinpoint that moment.

"Remarkable!" Even in this disadvantageous position, Soujirou couldn't help but grin at her outstanding progress.

"…!"

Xenovia remained silent and merely thrust Durandal forward. The attack missed barely, but managed to slice off Soujirou's medical eye-patch. A closed 'eye' with a long scar running down appeared briefly.

"I guess you won in a sense, Xenovia-san, but you'll have to grind some more for the next stage."

"What do you-"

Before Xenovia could finish her question, the closed eyelid opened. A disgusting eye became visible. With a greenish yellow iris and a teal pupil, it appeared to look at Xenovia independently from Soujirou's own vision.

"What's the matter? You were doing very good, so don't stop now. I'm only changing phases in accordance to your progress."

"You don't need to tell me! And stop it with the video game-lingo!"

With remarkable speed and even greater strength, Xenovia swung the blue and golden blade with ease. However, Soujirou dodged the point-blank slash gracefully, as if there was no aftershock.

 _Annoying!_

Xenovia tried to attack again but she soon found herself overwhelmed was a storm of slashes. Recognizing the impossibility of blocking such a thing, she opted to leap back. A cold pain was felt on her back as she did so.

Slashing instinctively, Xenovia reached Soujirou but her attack was parried. She followed with yet another one but it was useless, as everything was dodged.

"Xenovia-san, block."

"Wha…"

Not waiting anymore after saying this, Soujirou brought his upper body and both of his arms back, before suddenly thrusting forward with his left arm, holding the katana.

" **Gatotsu – Zero Stance!** "

Despite placing Durandal right in front of herself to block, Xenovia was still blown away by the power behind this thrust. Knocked with her back on a tree, she fell to the floor as her consciousness restarted. Out of her hand, Durandal lost its glow and remained still on the floor.

"… Y… You t-tricked me…" Xenovia barely got out these words.

 _He made me believe he only had speed and reflexes, so I underestimated his strength… What a monster…_

"You should never trust the opponent, Xenovia-san. Since I said 'block', you did it, thinking that it would be a blow like the rest. Next time show Durandal's age while blocking." Seeing that his katana now had a dull part due to the blow, Soujirou sheathed it calmly.

"S-Sure…"

Grinning briefly, Xenovia lost consciousness.

* * *

"… novia-san… Xenovia-san! Wake up already!"

"U… Uwaah!?"

The blue-haired girl finally came to upon feeling the cold gloves grasping her cheeks. Soujirou, who was again wearing his eye-patch, finally smiled upon seeing this.

"Good. Now come here and eat something."

"S-Sure…"

Getting up from her sleeping bag, Xenovia walked over to the makeshift table they had made days before. What she saw in the white plate was the foulest-looking blend of unimaginable ingredients that could be found in even the depths of hell. A foresight of her body falling lifeless on the floor appeared before Xenovia's eyes.

"E-Er… Soujirou?"

"Yes?" He invited her words with an innocent smile.

"Um, what's this dish?"

"Oh, that's miso soup! It's a Japanese dish, but I'm sure even a foreigner like you will like it!"

 _I know what miso soup is… But is it supposed to move as if it was alive?_

Not planning to die so young, Xenovia sat on the table but without eating. It took her some seconds to fully remember their previous training match, but after doing so, only a particular question popped up in her mind.

"What's the deal with that eye? Is it a Sacred Gear or something?"

"Hm, something similar. You see, Hellmasker allows me to seal a soul inside an object, and that's just what I did with my left eye. It's an artificial one made to replace my original damaged eye."

"So, you sealed the soul of a being that allows you to see the future?"

Soujirou froze for a moment. Looking at Xenovia again, he maintained his usual smile.

"It's amazing how you were able to deduce that just from our fight, I commend you, Xenovia-san. However, I can't actually _see_ the future. I just enter your mind through your eyes and predict your actions in up to three seconds afterward."

"I see. So that's why you had to parry my blow… Your ability requires eye-contact."

Despite normally being seen as a 'power idiot', Soujirou had come to notice over the last few days that Xenovia was actually quite smart and analytical. Whatever her combat methods were, this was an undeniable fact. The blue-haired girl spoke up again after getting lost in thought for a while.

"Another question, Soujirou. I'm not trying to be rude, but why were you chosen to coach me?"

The raven-haired boy wasn't surprised by this question. Scratching the back of his head, he replied without reserve.

"Over the time I have traveled over the world, I've come to the conclusion that most swordsmen can be divided in offensive of defensive types. People like Yuuto-san and me are examples of defensive swordsmen, while Aslatiel-san and you are offensive ones."

"If that's so, why isn't Aslatiel the one training me?"

She had actually hoped for a development like that. Aslatiel knew how to cook and had a fighting style undoubtedly more suited to her. She could also look forward to other things…

"Because it would've been easier and wouldn't allow you to see your flaws. Xenovia-san, even though you have the mettle of an offensive-type swordsman, you're constantly using the techniques of a defensive one. Unless you change that, you will never beat a defensive-type of certain skill. Yuuto-san will end up being completely superior to you."

A loud noise was heard. Xenovia's fist had hit the table powerfully and she was looking at Soujirou with a frown.

"If that's so, mind telling me what those so-called 'flaws' and 'defensive style' are?"

Soujirou's smile disappeared, and he took a more serious approach.

"Your stance and moves are excessively rigid, you constantly take a foolish frontal assault and refuse to use anything other than your sword. While looking for openings in the opponent's guard is important, you shouldn't wait for them to appear when you have a blade such as Durandal. You have the power and disposition to just force your way through regardless of actual strategy, yet you don't use it."

Hearing the harsh words, Xenovia couldn't help but back off. She tightened the hands on her thighs as she reminisced.

 _The essence of Durandal is destruction… Abandon all sense of control over it… That's just what His Eminence Strada said…_

"Xenovia-san, parrying constantly, waiting for the right time to make the blow and leaving openings on purpose so we know where to block is something for weak people such as Yuuto-san and myself. You have the strength to obtain a win even by using punches and kicks along with your sword, so don't try to change yourself to a technique-type just because others tell you to do so."

Smiling again, Soujirou got up from his chair and patted Xenovia's head gently. She looked up and giggled at this display.

"To get my head patted by a man who's shorter than me, what a lame display."

"Hey, I have feelings, you know?"

Soujirou laughed as well, but he then noticed something that made him stop. His hand still on Xenovia's head, he asked her.

"Xenovia-san… Were you born with this blue hair of yours?"

"Eh? Um, I actually wasn't. Before getting Durandal, I used to have black hair."

"I see. Then…"

Without warning, Soujirou unsheathed his wakizashi and quickly passed the blade over Xenovia's head. It was impossible to not be startled by such a thing.

"W-What are you-"

"… Look at this."

In Soujirou's fingers were held a few strands of hair, deep black in color. Xenovia's eyes widened.

"It can't be… Is it regrowing that way? But it should be impossible…"

"Xenovia-san. Please do me a favor, and keep Durandal on your hand at all times, except when you're sleeping."

Soujirou's request was not that bizarre, Xenovia had problems to keep Durandal out for long periods of time, after all. But even so, the urgency in his voice was quite strange.

"Please. I need to test something with that."

But even so, he looked genuinely concerned. Seeing this, Xenovia wouldn't dare refuse.

"Alright. I'll comply, since this also makes me curious…"

The cries of cicadas resounded throughout the forest, not another sound heard.

* * *

Two weeks of training had passed by. Jumping aside, Aslatiel dodged yet another blob of demonic power. A huge explosion was left on its wake, but Aslatiel wasn't touched by even the aftershock.

"Really? Is this all you can… Whaaa!"

Before he could shape his weapons of Power of Destruction, Aslatiel fell into a pit that opened from his mere stomp. Down to a level where he couldn't flap his wings even if he took them out, he was left without a chance to escape. Looking up, he saw Rias flying majestically on the air.

"You were saying?"

With a proud smirk, two reddish black streams were sent out of her hands. Assaulted from the right and the left, the silver-haired Devil countered with his own Power of Destruction.

"Damn it!"

Having to use both hands for this, he was left defenseless. Rias wasted no time and dived forward, tucking her wings like a falcon would.

"How's this!?"

An axe-kick was delivered to Aslatiel's head with full strength. Grabbed by his collar and lifted off from the pit, Aslatiel felt another kick, now to his sternum. Followed by an elbow to the chin, Aslatiel was unable to counterattack.

"That's not all, Aslatiel! Search through your memory just a bit! From the start, I always preferred martial arts to spells!"

He knew about this perfectly. Ever since she was a little girl, Rias had focused her talent in hand-to-hand combat, to be more unlike her brother. However, she had changed to demonic powers after feeling the need to be more elegant.

 _(I suppose it's good that I destroyed that wall… But still…)_

A barrage of relentless punches assaulted Aslatiel's defenseless torso. Even if he tried to defend himself, he would only be attacked from another side. Despite knowing about her history, Aslatiel was unaccustomed to Rias fighting at close range, so he was unable to read her movements.

"Urgh! Gaah! R-Rias… Nee!" Aslatiel coughed blood as he spoke.

"What is it!? This is just payback, my cute cousin!"

An axe-kick to the shoulder bone.

A double jab to the chest.

A knee strike to the ribs.

Aslatiel was being pummeled without being able to respond. It was a totally one-sided slaughter from an outsider's point of view.

Receiving a final palm strike to the abdomen, Aslatiel was blown five meters away.

"Shit… Releasing your demonic power at the moment of impact… Pretty clever, I must admit…"

Against all that would normally be expected, Aslatiel stood up. Grinning in spite of his bloodied and battered body, he was somewhat disgusting to look at.

"Let us go at it again!"

"Fine by me!"

Aslatiel was punched, Rias was kicked. No room was left for finesse or strategy, just an all-out barrage of legs and fists. Without them noticing, they had spent a good three hours on this match. But in spite of all of this, both had grins from ear to ear on their faces.

But even enjoyment can't beat tiredness forever.

"Hah… Hah…"

"Phew… Wanna leave it at this for today?" Aslatiel asked absentmindedly.

"You sure, Aslatiel? It won't be just for today, you know?" Azazel spoke from behind him.

Aslatiel was briefly startled, but he could turn around and speak normally.

"What do you mean by that?"

Azazel shook his head from side to side and spoke with annoyance.

"Look, I know that you've been having fun coaching Rias, but you also need some good training if you want to beat Sairaorg Bael, and there's only two weeks left."

Rias had sat on the ground as she listened, so Aslatiel did the same. With a half closed eye, he spoke in irritation.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But believe me, fighting with Rias-nee is better than any kind of training I could do alone."

Azazel showed a toothy grin.

"I never said you would train on your own."

"Pardon?"

Azazel took his time and shrugged before speaking.

"Zeoticus-dono received a call yesterday. There's a man who has taken interest in you and would like to train you for the upcoming Rating Game."

"Oh, really now? Who is it?" Making a flippant grin, Aslatiel mocked Azazel's offer.

Azazel didn't mind and simply pointed to a tree nearby. A man was reclined on it, and his presence had been completely unnoticed by Aslatiel and Rias.

 _(Surprising, but… Wait! Could he be…)_

Slightly spiky gray hair and matching eyes with a somewhat melancholic look. A well-featured face along with a tall and muscular build, the man exuded an aura of charisma and authority. He was dressed in a crimson cloak over a barely visible black suit and wore white gloves on his large hands.

"Diehauser… Belial…!" Rias spoke with widened eyes.

"Greetings, Rias-hime, heiress of the Gremory, and you too, Aslatiel-oujisama." Walking towards them with a small smile on his face, the Emperor addressed them.

"Emperor… I-Is what Azazel says true?" Aslatiel said in disbelief.

"Just as you heard. Aslatiel-oujisama, I'm interested in coaching you for your upcoming Rating Game."

Such words were something he would've never imagined hearing in his life.

 _(Th-The Champion of the Rating Game… Coaching me?)_

"I-I don't know what to say, but, Diehauser-dono-" Aslatiel was suddenly interrupted.

A bright light came from his glove, and wouldn't go away. He knew what this meant, and he cursed the timing of a Devil's duties.

"I'm getting summoned!? At this moment of all!? P-Please forgive this untimely interruption, Diehauser-dono…"

"Not a problem. As Devils, our job is to help the humans who call for us. We will talk later, so complete your job."

Even with such a serious visage, Diehauser gave a feeling of gracefulness that seemed to be out of a novel. Aslatiel couldn't help but respect this man, and Rias saw even more reason to keep him as her goal.

"I won't disappoint your expectations. Well, I'll-"

"Not yet."

Rias interrupted Aslatiel. Since he was being summoned with the flier, he didn't have to do the teleportation by himself, so he was interrupted just as he would leave.

"What's the matter?"

Rias didn't answer and simply clicked her fingers. In an instant, all the blood-stains were cleaned from Aslatiel's body and his clothes were repaired.

"Don't show such an unsightly appearance to a client."

"Yes, mom!"

After snarling at each other like rabid dogs, Aslatiel teleported away by action of the client's flier.

"Such a rude brat." Rias grumbled.

"Oh, come on. You know that you've had fun…"

While Azazel spoke, a communication-type magic circle appeared next to his ear. His face twisted in anger soon after.

"Rias, we're leaving. Diehauser-dono, you may accompany us if you want."

"What did you say?"

"Azazel… What did they tell you?"

Under their questioning eyes, Azazel answered with a narrowed gaze.

"The Bael manor is under attack by the Khaos Brigade, and Sairaorg is not present."

* * *

"Well, that's all for today." The teacher indicated the end of classes for that day without much care.

Summer classes are not particularly enjoyable, so most of the students left quickly after the teacher said this. This girl with long brown hair tied into a ponytail wasn't the exception.

Though somewhat short in stature, she was thin and had a reasonably shapely figure. Her almost golden yellowish brown eyes shone with a certain glint of maturity.

In all respects, she would probably be rather popular just because of her looks, but this wasn't the case. With her worn green T-shirt under an inexpensive jacket and her loose jeans, she looked more untidy and plain than she could potentially be.

"It's three o'clock already… I'm gonna be late for my shift-"

The girl was surprised by the sudden ringing of her basic and unadorned cellphone. Only good news came from it, and the girl smiled in relief.

"The boss is too nice… This is the second time he lets me skip."

"What's that, Usami? Don't tell me Haruna Usami got herself a boyfriend~!"

With an irritatingly loud voice, a feminine voice spoke from behind the girl with the brown ponytail.

Resisting the sudden urge to just run away, Haruna turned around with a fake smile. A girl with bleached blonde hair adorned with a pretty accessory stood there with a smile. If not for the slightly exaggerated amount of make-up she wore, her face would've probably been quite attractive.

"Well, if it isn't Kisaragi. Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your summer break?" Haruna spoke with hidden spite.

"Oh, I am. I just wanted to say hello to my dear friend, Usami-chan." Kisaragi made no secret of her contempt.

"Is that so? Well, you already did so, so I'll take my leave."

But just as soon as she began walking away, Kisaragi's hand tightly grasped Haruna's shoulder.

"Not so fast, Usami. Now that formalities are off, were you the one who refused to let Kouki get the alcohol from the convenience store?"

Haruna stayed silent for just a moment. She spoke without a hint of regret or shame.

"Yes. Kubota-kun refused to pay the full extent of what it was worth, so I didn't give it to him. Simple as that."

"What the hell? He was gonna pay you some! You lost nothing just selling it to us for a lower price!"

Kisaragi finally snapped, but Haruna remained calm.

"Yeah right. I would lose the trust from my boss, for example. I can't simply sell things for a lower price like you want me to do. And still, to start drinking alcohol as a routine from this age will mess up your health."

Hearing this statement from Haruna, Kisaragi broke out in laughter for a moment.

"Oh, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes Usami here? What's the deal with you? Payback for all the teasing at school? Really pathetic, if you ask me."

"Whatever. If you want to play Bitch Queen and all, that's fine. But please, keep it to yourself and your group of idiots. It's lamentable how the act falls off as easily as your make-up." Haruna didn't mince words in the least, and spoke her mind in full.

"Huh!?"

The only thing that stopped Kisaragi from slapping her right there was the horn of a car drawing near.

"This isn't over, Usami. I'll make it even more difficult for you once we go back to school."

Grumbling, Kisaragi entered the car. Haruna had already started walking, but she briefly turned around upon hearing a call.

"Just as a refreshment, Usami!"

Kisaragi's voice was heard as the bottle of soda hit Haruna right on the head.

A sharp pain indicated that she had been more hurt than would be expected from such a thing, and her body and clothes were now drenched with the colored liquid.

Many persons saw this, but all of them either laughed at her or ignored her. Not a single soul was concerned about her.

Haruna remained expressionless, but resumed her walk shortly afterward.

Such a thing was normal to happen, even more so during class. At least it was better than being hit or directly insulted in front of everyone. But even so, it was too much after a certain point.

Walking by the second alley she found, Haruna entered it and faced the wall. Her arm on the concrete and her forehead on her arm, she stayed like that for a while. Despite being able to hold it in in front of others, Haruna finally broke down in tears.

A friendless girl with no one to defend her.

That's who Haruna Usami is.

* * *

"I'm home."

Haruna said as she took off her shoes at the entrance of the modest house. A brown-haired girl with dark brown eyes greeted her with a bright smile.

"Welcome back, Onee-chan!"

"Mizuha… Is Ken-san home?"

Addressing her younger sister with a relaxed face, Haruna placed her jacket on a rack.

"Mm-hmm. Oji-chan is working until late today, he said."

"I see… Well, I'm taking a shower."

Making this clear, Haruna went upstairs, where her room and the bathroom were. Mizuha was happy that her older sister had returned, but her smile disappeared upon noticing something.

"Wasn't Onee-chan rather dirty?"

* * *

Haruna finished with her shower rather quickly and returned to her room. Putting on a simple long-sleeved T-shirt and light purple panties, there were only two other remarkable changes to her physical appearance.

One was the lack of her usual ponytail, and the other were the red rimmed glasses she had to wear when no using her contact lenses.

"Damn, it hurts. At least it didn't leave a cut or something…"

Rubbing the place where the soda bottle had hit her, Haruna grumbled. By mere coincidence, she caught glance of a small flier on the floor of her room. It had a detailed but eerie emblem drawn on it, and the words 'We'll make your wish true' written.

"Such shady stuff… Makes me wonder how that boy got so many people to accept them. Why did I even do so?"

Despite her complaints, Haruna couldn't bring herself to actually throw out this flier, for some reason, so she had kept it in her room for the past two days.

"'We'll make your wish true', eh?"

She stared at the flier for a long time, as if hypnotized. She didn't know why, and she didn't really care. But still, she felt herself oddly drawn to the emblem.

 _If that's true… I really would like it to happen…_

Haruna's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something peculiar. Or rather, 'peculiar' was an understatement.

An emblem just like the one on the flier appeared on the floor of her room, shining brightly as if made of light. Red in color, Haruna's room was momentarily dyed.

"Wh-Wha…!?"

Sheer surprise was probably expected from such a thing, and even greater the shock was when the figure of a person appeared from the emblem just as it disappeared.

"Damn… I really don't like doing this. It feels way too convenient."

In the middle of Haruna's room appeared a male around her age, with silver hair and blood-red eyes. He looked at her for a moment and said.

"Oh, are you the client? My name is Aslatiel Bael. Yours?"

* * *

"This is bad. This is really bad." Rias bit her nail as she waited for whoever could come with them to arrive.

"Don't panic, Rias. They will be here soon."

"Rias-hime, even if Sairaorg is not there, the members of his peerage are not pushovers who will lose against some grunts of the Khaos Brigade."

Diehauser and Azazel failed to calm Rias down, and she remained moving her leg in nervousness. Suddenly, more people arrived.

"Rias! I'm here. How's the situation?" Sona Sitri arrived with a worried face.

"I'm here too, Buchou!" Issei also had a frantic look about him.

Along with them, Yuuto, Xenovia, Soujirou, Lucina and Akeno had also arrived. Rias frowned but became a bit calm.

"Alright, these here are good, and we can't afford to wait any longer for either Aslatiel or the rest. Everyone! We'll be helping Sairaorg's group repel the invasion on the Bael mansion! Soon, we'll be teleported, so you better prepare yourselves for battle now!"

Everyone showed expressions of approval at this. Rias nodded strongly and looked at Diehauser.

"Diehauser-dono, please help us."

"Of course, Rias-hime. It will only take a moment…"

Diehauser's aura suddenly filled everyone with a sense of tranquility. Powerful, but calm.

Before long, a magic circle with the emblem of Belial appeared below their feet, and in an instant, everyone vanished.

* * *

When everyone came to, a completely unexpected scene was witnessed.

"…!" Rias gasped in horror.

The hall of the Bael mansion had a horrifying look to it. This being primarily defined by the many people nailed to the walls and the floor with giant metal screws almost as long as a shortsword. The huge stains and pools of blood didn't help in the least.

"Wh-What!?"

"What happened?"

Soujirou, usually smiling, and Xenovia, a completely stoic person, were the first ones to ask about the situation with eyes filled with dread. No one was doing much better, not even Diehauser and Azazel.

They looked towards the bloodied people pierced with metal and identified them.

"The members of the Khaos Brigade were totally wiped out!"

Upon looking at another side, Issei noticed something even more horrible. He saw a blonde girl with a ponytail pierced in the same manner on a wall. The only saving grace was that he noticed she was still breathing.

"Even Sairaorg-san's peerage was beaten the same way…"

"With no one left standing!"

Issei stepped back in sheer fear from this scene. With unfocused eyes, he desperately searched for words.

"What the hell is this… What on earth could've happened for things to turn out like this!? This couldn't be a double knock-out, could it?"

"Nope. They couldn't have done that."

An unfamiliar voiced echoed from within the mansion. Slow and light steps were clearly heard.

"All the people here were stabbed in the exact same way with the exact same weapon. No matter what special skill you have, it's highly unlikely that you would end up skewering yourself in such a fashion. This is clearly the work of a third-party. I can't even begin to imagine how anyone could amuse themselves with such a disgusting demonstration of cruelty-"

"Who's there!?"

Unable to take anymore from this unknown actor, Issei shouted menacingly. Only a light laugh was heard in reply.

"Hey now, please don't jump to conclusions. They were like this when I got here, so…"

A slender young man in his late teens, with dirty blonde hair and yellowish orange eyes with slit pupils. A giant screw covered in blood was held in his hand. A disgusting grin appeared on his face as he spoke.

"… This isn't my fault!"

Not a single person was left calm after this, and Issei was assaulted by a deep, indescribable horror. The man smiled innocently and spoke again.

"Hey there, Rias-san, Sona-san. It's me."

"...! Diodora Astaroth!?" With despaired eyes, they said the man's name.

* * *

 _ **Don't worry, keep calm, none of Sairaorg's servants died here. Maybe you would be scared since the Sona thing, but I can assure you that I haven't killed any of the Bael group off. In other stuff, yeah. Diodora will be important in the story.**_

 _ **I feel like he was a blank slate that can be used in many ways, rather than just a nun-snatcher. I plan on giving him reasons for his behavior rather than just kill him off as something useless, since I think he could fit the role of a great villain and rival if done right.**_

 _ **There's quite a bit of difference from canon Diodora, though, among them being that here, all the members of his peerage followed him of their own free will and weren't raped and brainwashed. However, I doubt that any of you would dislike that change.  
**_

 _ **Well, now that that's over, see you guys in the next chapter!**_


	35. Chapter 34

**Life.23 Not a Hero.**

* * *

"Yeah, that's right. It's not my fault so I'm not sorry!"

The blonde man with yellowish orange eyes smiled with fake innocence. The large screw in his right hand dripped fresh blood like a knife after a kill.

"Diodora Astaroth!" Rias spat anger-saturated words.

However, the teenager covered in blood that was not his own waved his finger with a childlike, harmless face.

"No, that's not right. I'm not Diodora Astaroth. I'm his younger twin brother, Rajuda Astaroth."

"…!?"

The man laughed hysterically at the newcomers' surprise before speaking again. To everyone's horror, he threw the screw in his hand at a downed member of the Khaos Brigade, skewering his head.

"Nope, I lied. Gotcha, didn't I? Correct! You're absolutely right! Anyway, I am Diodora Astaroth! Not!"

Rias gritted her teeth, while Sona glared at Diodora with a face full of scorn.

"What's the meaning of this, Diodora? Saying it's not your fault… You've become such a lying bastard!" While Sona berated him, Diodora calmly wiped the blood off of his face and clothes with a simple towel.

Lucina frowned in disbelief as she tried to comprehend what was happening. She couldn't help but feel a chill running down her spine as she looked at the man called Diodora.

 _How strange… I couldn't detect him before he purposely made us aware, even though I was trained to feel the presence of others at grandfather's facility… When that man showed up, it was like he had no heart…_

Some sort of curiosity building up inside her, she turned towards the person at her side.

"Hey, Ise-kun… Who is that man? Rias-san said 'Astaroth', so is he one of the young no-"

Lucina's eyes widened in shock upon noticing something.

Issei was shivering. Gritting his teeth and hugging himself, he was shaking from head to toe.

"I-Ise-kun…!?"

No matter how hard he tried to stop, Issei's body was completely out of his control. Overtaken by dread, his only response was this.

 _What is this!? I-Is it because of that guy!? Why's my body trembling!?_

He tried to beat the fear through pain by digging his fingernails in his arms, but it proved to be futile. Then, as if he knew exactly what Issei felt, Diodora turned to him with his disgusting smile.

"Oh, you poor thing. Rias-san's Dragon-kun Pawn, you were? Do you have a cold or something? You're shaking a lot…" Diodora's slit pupils looked at Issei as if a snake staring down a lizard.

 _Y-You're fucking kidding me, Issei Hyoudou! Don't let it show! Put on a façade! Gotta stand up straight and… Protect Buchou-_

Issei suddenly felt a touch on his shoulder and stopped trembling. Looking at his side, he saw Rias holding him close and staring forward valiantly.

"He's the heir to the Astaroth Clan, Lucina. He's the younger brother of the current Beelzebub."

"Younger brother…? Of Ajuka Beelzebub?" Lucina remembered hearing about him a few times. A master inventor and hero of the Underworld's Civil War that was known throughout all the Three Factions.

"He was banished from the family due to his lack of power and talent. However, he returned just a few months ago and regained the position of heir in a mere week."

 _Exiled and he recovered his birthright in just seven days? What is this?_

Closing his eyes, Diodora walked forward leisurely.

"I said it back then and I'll say it now. The Astaroth aren't really worth my time. However, it's fine, I guess. Cheer up!"

Opening his disgusting eyes again, Diodora addressed Rias this time.

"This is miserable, maybe embarrassing. Because of your one of a kind personality, there's nothing you can do, you feeble bitch!" He finished by sticking his tongue out.

"D-Don't you dare call Buchou a-"

"Is there a problem? Just think about our impossibly different personalities! You seem to be doing fine!"

Even though Issei to keep a strong front to defend Rias, his poise was instantly shattered when Diodora's face appeared just before his own.

"But still, I don't dislike you in the least, Rias-san. You have taken in a bunch of bro-ke-n people and fixed them! Let's see if I can do the same…"

Still speaking, Diodora quickly reached behind with his arm…

"… Like this!"

… And groped Sona's left breast. Her cheeks quickly went red and she swatted Diodora's hand away.

"Wh-What do you think you're…"

Before Sona noticed, something inexplicable had happened. She looked at her undamaged and perfectly clean clothes and body with a stupefied expression.

 _What!? I was still hurt from the training with Asura-kun, but it's completely healed now! Even my torn clothes were fixed!_

"Girls shouldn't try to fight to exhaustion, Sona-san. By the way, are those you take care of safe?" Now addressing Lucina, Diodora spoke with glee.

The golden-haired girl became instantly worried.

"D-Do you know Aiden and Priscilla!?"

"Nope. I don't even know your name."

Once again, as if he was perfectly aware of the effect he had on people, he faced Lucina from a mere two centimeters of distance.

"However, you said the names of those important to you are Aiden and Priscilla? I'll have to remember that."

Lucina was accustomed to many kinds of cruel and scary people, but even so, Diodora managed to frighten her with these few words. He turned aside yet again.

"Since I've already said so much, Azazel-dono! You're also hurt, aren't you?"

Without waiting a single second for a reply, Diodora dashed forward and lifted Azazel's shirt by grabbing the hem. A great quantity of scars was revealed, some of which looked like they had been life-threatening wounds back when he got them.

"These are very old scars, right? From before we all here were even born, huh? Would you like me to take them away?" Still smiling like an innocent child, Diodora made a seemingly inoffensive offer.

Azazel grinned scornfully at him, but he could still feel a bit of sweat on his forehead.

"Restrain yourself, Diodora Astaroth. These scars were the price I paid for my errors, and I got them by defending my comrades. I bear them with utmost pride."

Diodora's visage became one of childish surprise and admiration.

"Ah! That's so cool! You really are the Big Boss of the Fallen Angels! Azazel-dono, I admire how cool you look and act!"

Azazel's scars promptly disappeared, much to everyone's shock.

"But I'm sorry, I just had to heal you! Consider it a gift in commemoration of the peace you finally got!" Diodora said while turning around and walking with a shrug. He spun around yet again and made a peace sign with both hands.

"For the attitude, for my intentions and for my bow, I apologize. I don't really understand things like that very well."

Azazel glared at the smiling Devil with eyes filled with rage. Even Diehauser himself could be noticed to be on alert for anything dangerous. Issei's eyes turned jade green with slit pupils in anticipation of the danger right before him.

 _What the hell is he? He's like a twisted mix of both good and evil… It's as if he could kill his emotions in an instant…_

Turning around and starting to leave, Diodora was stopped by Rias' voice.

"Hey. So, there's nothing else in me for you, Diodora? I couldn't say anything at the meeting, so I've been waiting for a chance like this!"

"Huh? I told you, Rias-san…"

Diodora slowly turned around and spoke with a noticeably melancholic expression, even if he still smiled.

"It's nothing, really." He said weakly.

"…"

Rias glared at him in response, and so did Sona. Diodora's expression promptly changed to his previous cheerful one.

"Ah! Maybe you're misunderstanding! I came to meet you guys, but you were nowhere to be found, so I came to ask Sairaorg-san since we are so much alike! Sadly, he wasn't here at the moment, but now that you all arrived, there's no problem! Let's just say… I was ambushing you all! Is that ok?"

Without waiting for replies, Diodora continued speaking nonsense like a machinegun. He gestured without rest and only made anyone who listened get lost.

"Ack! I'm so embarrassed now! I'm being way too self-conscious, I know, but you guys have such a selfish way of thinking! You seem to think you're just _so_ important, so you keep on living everyday. So in-te-res-ting! But anyway, now that I spoke with Rias-san like I wanted, I'll take my leave…"

"Stop right there!"

Lucina's strong voice stopped Diodora on his tracks.

"You can't expect us to simply ignore what you did to the people here. I can't let you get away."

"But I didn't do anything~! But I guess I could try to understand your feelings, though I might not have any?" As he spoke, Diodora picked up a screw from the floor…

"Here, let me show you."

… And without any hesitation, pierced his own head from the side with it. Blood sprayed and dripped like a torrent as everyone's faces twisted in disgust and shock. Despite this repulsive act, Diodora still smiled like nothing had happened.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll leave for reals now. Elesia and the others must be getting lonely by now… Oh, yeah. Rias-san and Sona-san will fight each other for the Rating Games, right?"

Rias and Sona looked at him with calmer dispositions, but still wary.

"Yes. We'll be sure to acknowledge our privilege and make our families proud."

Diodora turned around and spoke with the screw still stuck on his head.

"Hmph. Well, I'm cheering for you both. Good luck and see ya in… two weeks? Maybe? Bye!"

And like that, Diodora Astaroth finally walked away and left the Bael mansion through a magic circle.

"Wanting to see us? What the hell is that guy's aim?" Rias couldn't find any logic in Diodora's actions. Sona spoke after her.

"'I'm cheering for you both. Good luck', huh? That guy will keep his lying ways forever, it seems."

"G-Gahh… H-He finally left, that Astaroth man…"

Everyone turned in the direction of the new voice, and they saw Kuisha Abaddon holding her bleeding stomach with her hand.

"S-Sairaorg's Queen! Kuisha Abaddon!"

"Are you ok!?"

Issei and Rias approached the blonde girl with a ponytail. They checked her condition with concern.

"Well, I've been better. That man is really ruthless… He actually didn't kill any of us, so I guess we got lucky. Even those Khaos Brigade grunts are still alive…" Kuisha looked in dread as the man who was previously pierced on the head kept breathing, the screw nowhere to be seen.

"… Oh no… Magdaran!" Rias' scream brought everyone's attention.

On the floor laid a boy maybe a year or two younger than Issei, skewered in his right leg, both arms and the right side of his back with screws. Kuisha looked down with a guilt-overridden face.

"For some reason, Astaroth really had some fun with him. I tried to interfere, but it was useless…"

"Kuisha… san? Please tell us, how did this happen? What happened before we arrived?" Akeno asked with noticeable concern for her fellow Queen.

Kuisha's eyes became unfocused and she spoke without hesitation.

"Even if I say something… Just about everything happened. Just look here."

The blonde girl with amber eyes showed her stomach and arm, which were now intact.

"Those big screws pierced me in so many places, but I'm now completely healed…"

"Isn't this supposed to be the territory of Devils? Things like this are more on the end of the cosmic fantasy barrier." Despite his light-hearted words, Soujirou's face was remarkably tense.

Rias was the next one to speak, doing so while tending to the downed boy from earlier who, while still unconscious, had had his physical wounds healed as well.

"Asking 'what is that guy?' is trivial now. More importantly, we should keep these grunts from the Khaos Brigade and interrogate them for whatever we can, wouldn't you say so, Azazel?"

"… I guess you're right. Diodora Astaroth is only of secondary importance for now… But still… Why would he feel the need to pull off something like this…?"

Hearing Azazel's words, Issei remained silent. He could still see that man's grin haunting his mind, as if promising to terrify him until the end.

* * *

 _Alright… Wh-What the hell is this?_

Was what Haruna thought upon seeing the man with silver hair coming out of the strange portal. His red eyes had a lazy, yet piercing look to them.

"What? Is this your first time summoning a Devil? How trouble-"

Much to Haruna's surprise, the man who had called himself 'Aslatiel' turned around frantically with cheeks dyed red. She wasn't stupid, so she perfectly knew why he reacted that way.

Aslatiel still had engraved in his mind the image of Haruna's snow-white thighs. Since she was wearing only a long-sleeved T-shirt and panties, her soft-looking legs were almost completely exposed.

Blushing all the way to her ears, Haruna drew in air and prepared for something that Aslatiel predicted perfectly. She was preparing to scream with all her might.

"Hey, wait!"

"Mmg!?"

Aslatiel narrowly managed to quell the scream and made a sigh of relief for now.

 _(... Wait, what am I doing!?)_

Before he had noticed it, Aslatiel had completely gotten over the brown-haired girl and covered her mouth with his hand.

It's not required to explain why this was bad. It should have been an unfortunate accident due to a misunderstanding, but the situation had worsened so much that even excuses were useless now.

"I'm really sorry about this, but please… Listen to me without making a ruckus. This wasn't on purpose. It's an unfortunate accident, a misunderstanding…"

That the Contract Seal in the flyer activated unintentionally was not a rare occurrence. Rather, that's how the vast majority of first Devil summons happen. Both Haruna and Aslatiel just had some really bad luck for it to happen just at the moment she was in such a state

That there was no assailant here. Only two victims.

Upon that, as Aslatiel's earnest expression worked, the brown-haired girl relaxed her body soon enough.

"Ehm? I take it that you understand now?"

On his question, Haruna gave back an embarrassed nod. When Aslatiel timidly removed his hand, the girl corrected her posture and laughed a 'Fufu'. A bright smile that seemed like a proof of friendship.

Apparently, his sincerity was conveyed and she comprehended the situation calmly. Adapting to the mood, Aslatiel also showed a smile with 'Haha…'

At that moment, he was subjected to a sharp and excruciating pain on his head.

 _(The hair again!? Why's it always the hair!?)_

"Wh-Why…!?" Aslatiel pleaded with teary eyes.

"Come again?"

As he looked at her, Aslatiel noticed the vengeful glint behind the girl's glasses. The corners of her mouth twisted upward in a scornful grin.

"First, you invade a girl's room, then you stare at her while she's in a 'vulnerable' just after a shower, cover her mouth and try to make excuses… Put a hand on your heart and think well about what you have done… In the other world."

As if to give Aslatiel the coup de grace, Haruna began to pull his hair with increasingly greater strength. Consumed by fear of getting scalped, Aslatiel appealed to her once again.

"P-Please! I beg of you! Just let me try to explain and do whatever you want after that… But just give me one chance!"

Haruna's eye twitched slightly, but she stopped pulling on his hair and finally let it go. Apparently, she had taken pity on Aslatiel's pathetic display.

 _(So she is a somewhat nice person in the end… Alright, as to explain the situation…)_

* * *

"Ok… So you're a Devil…"

"Yep."

Aslatiel nodded innocently while Haruna recounted the story he had told her.

"Your kind comes from the Underworld to fulfill us humans' wishes…" The brown-haired girl, now wearing some worn pajama trousers, spoke without expression on her face.

"That is correct." Aslatiel nodded yet again.

"And you do it by using that flyer with the strange symbol as a medium of transportation." She finished by looking up to him.

"Right! You understood quite well, didn't you?" Aslatiel smiled childishly at Haruna.

"Yeah, with a story like that, of course I'd believe you… As if! You retard!"

The glasses-wearing girl said as she poked Aslatiel's forehead with her fingers. It hurt just a bit, and he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You… You saw me teleporting here and you still don't believe I'm a Devil?"

"Unfortunately, I've never seen a Devil or an Angel, and I only believe in things I can see. Well, since you got here through some unnatural power, I'll acknowledge you as a mage, or something. Is that fine, 'Aslatiel'?" As she spoke, Haruna placed her hand on Aslatiel's shoulder condescendingly. He showed a twisted grin at this.

"You have spewed nonsense… So I'll show you…"

Without a second to spare, a pair of jet-black wings sprouted out of Aslatiel's back, much to Haruna's shock. Her soft brown hair swirled as strong wind was produced from the wings flapping.

"Do you believe I'm a Devil now?"

"… U-Uh… Erm, a-alright…" Still bewildered, Haruna replied with broken words.

"Good, maybe you will show some respect now. At any rate, you didn't tell me your name. I can't keep saying 'you' forever, can I?"

Finally snapping out of her shock, Haruna's mind came to and she spoke timidly.

"M-My name? Um, I'm Haruna. Haruna Usami." She said while pointing to herself with her index finger.

"I see… Haruna, then." Aslatiel nodded as if understanding.

"That's awfully familiar of you. Are all Devils so impolite?"

The brown-haired girl said accusingly, making Aslatiel glare at her in return.

"Well, sorry for not being raised in Japan! If you're going to be so picky, I'll just call you 'Haru' and be done with it."

Haruna's soft cheeks heated up a bit at the sudden nickname. Keeping herself calm despite this, she replied normally.

"F-Fine then. Call me whatever you want."

"Good then. I'm please to make your acquaintance, Haru~!"

Aslatiel felt an axe kick being perfectly placed on his head after saying this. The heel of Haruna's bare foot momentarily felt like a blow from a hard metal bat.

"Oh, sorry about that. You had a bug on your head." The brown-haired girl said with an angelic smile.

 _(Well… At least she has strength…)_

Removing Haruna's foot from his head, Aslatiel spoke again, this time being slightly irritated.

"Well, now that we have introductions and explanations out of the way… What's your wish?"

"Wish?" Haruna slightly tilted her head in confusion.

"I already told you, didn't I? We Devils are summoned by humans and do something they ask of us in return for compensation." Aslatiel explained again with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Oh, right… But I don't have anything I particularly wish for. After all, you just appeared out of nowhere because of that flyer."

 _(I… Strangely forgot that…)_

"Well, think about it for a while. I'll just wait until then…"

"Mm, thank you, I guess." As she said this, Haruna brought her feet to the bed and held her knees together while pondering.

Finding the sudden silence uncomfortable, Aslatiel began glancing around the room. Its wall colored in light gray and with an overall plain design, Haruna's room was rather ungirly and simple. Aslatiel caught sight of an old laptop, a small nightstand with a lamp on it and some loose sheets of paper with what appeared to be dialogue lines written on it. However, what caught his attention the most was a shelf with quite a few books on it, aside from a sheets of paper wth what appeared to be dialogue written on it.

Being engrossed in her thinking, Haruna failed to notice Aslatiel standing up and approaching the bookshelf. With an unhesitant hand, devoid of all respect for others' privacy, he slightly pulled back a few of the book covers and traced his finger over the titles.

'A Heaven Out Of Hell', 'Pleasure Trip', 'Passions Of Crime', 'Lust & Greed'… There were ten-odd such romance novels, apparently very… 'Explicit' in content. Despite being arranged in perfect order, they were clearly worn from reading.

Utterly flabbergasted by his discovery, Aslatiel failed to notice the girl approaching him until her hand tightly grasped his forearm. Aslatiel could only look back in horror as Haruna's eyes shone with an evil glint behind her glasses.

"Is there some sort of problem?" The brown-haired girl's voice was colder than ice.

"N-Not at all." Aslatiel replied brokenly in fright.

"Good. Still, for so shamelessly peeking into a girl's hobbies, you deserve punishment."

At this moment, Aslatiel snapped. Fear was replaced by anger and desire for retribution. The girl had pulled on his hair, the girl had axe-kicked his head. That was two times. He wouldn't let her get away with a third one.

 _(Who the hell does she think she is? I'll have to give her a taste of her own medicine…)_

Haruna was a normal human. There was no way she could've followed a Devil like Aslatiel moving at full-speed, much less respond to such movements. Therefore, she was unable to stop him from snatching her glasses away from her. The hopelessly near-sighted Haruna was rendered helpless.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing!? Give them back!" The brown-haired girl desperately tried to reach for her spectacles, but Aslatiel putting them up above even his own head coupled with her own bad eyesight made the task futile.

"Oh, you already looked pretty enough with your glasses, but to think that taking them off would make for such a large gap~!" With a flippant grin and narrowed eyes, Aslatiel teased her.

Truth be told, despite the girl's aggressive and snarky attitude, Aslatiel did recognize she was indeed attractive. Even without taking in account her physical appearance, which was already quite appealing by itself, Aslatiel could feel some connection to this human girl. Their personalities were indeed very similar. As Sona and Rias had described him once, the girl called Haruna Usami was a 'pineapple' just like him.

"Stop making fun of me already! You're being really immature by doing this!"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you!"

However, such a childish display would eventually be interrupted. Maybe because out of his own entertainment, Aslatiel forgot about the position of the bookshelf behind him. When Haruna pounced forward to decisively recover her glasses, he couldn't help but trip.

"Iyah!"

"Gah!"

Books fell over the two teenagers. The hit Aslatiel received on the back of his head was painful, but not anything serious. However, when he opened his eyes, something serious made itself present.

Probably trying to protect his face, Aslatiel had placed his hand before himself. The hand holding the glasses, specifically. And Haruna, through some miraculous chance, found herself wearing the glasses on Aslatiel's hand because of the fall. Unfortunately, this also brought with it a rather… Awkward position.

Aslatiel was sitting on the floor with his back half-laying on the bookshelf, while Haruna leaned on top of him in a crawling position. Their faces were so close that if someone were to push on her back lightly, their lips would most likely touch. It also didn't help that Aslatiel's knee was between her legs, dangerously close to Haruna's inner thighs.

"G… Get off… Me…" Blushing red, Aslatiel said with broken speech.

"Wh-Why don't you… Let go of them first…." The completely flushed girl probably referred to her glasses, still held weakly by Aslatiel's hand.

Words were completely insufficient at the moment, and even so, none of them actually meant what they said.

In spite of his unnatural silver hair and irises red as blood, clearly distinguishing him from most humans, Haruna couldn't help but find Aslatiel's face as very handsome and attractive, if a bit delicate in features. To a girl who hadn't had much contact with males of her age, the current situation was quite stimulating.

Meanwhile, Aslatiel was completely mesmerized by Haruna's eyes and lips. She wasn't an absolute beauty like Rias or Lucina, Haruna felt more normal. But even so, there was a quality that made her just as charming. Being held back earlier by her aggressive attitude, Aslatiel found his defenses completely torn down by the now quiet girl.

Two centimeters. A distance that could be covered in less than a second without any roughness. Just a tiny push…

"Haruna-chan? Sorry for my late-"

This sudden voice snapped Aslatiel and Haruna out of their dazes.

Slowly turning their faces towards Haruna's door, both were petrified. There was a remarkably tall man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties with somewhat short black hair standing by the now open door of Haruna's room. He was dressed in a casual, yet respectable look with rimless glasses over his dark gray eyes, and bore a troubled smile on his slightly handsome face as he looked at the scene before him.

"Er… Hello there. Nice to meet you." He said with a polite tone to Aslatiel on the floor.

"Y-Yo… The feeling is mutual…" Feeling so awkward that he could die, Aslatiel replied in the same tone.

Before the awkward silence could make itself present again, a young girl's head peeked from behind the gray-haired man's back, holding a small puppy dog in her arms. Her adorable brown eyes blinked many times before she squealed in excitement.

"Kyaah! Onee-chan scurried a man in her room! How very bold!"

This scream and the puppy's lighthearted barking finally brought Aslatiel and Haruna back to reality.

* * *

"So… Does it work just like that?" At the porch of Haruna's house, the girl with the brown ponytail asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, so long as the contract is present, I can be here anytime you want if I'm free. In fact, since I didn't give a service and you didn't give compensation, the rules would dictate that this meeting is technically not over, but postponed till another time." Aslatiel explained as he prepared to leave.

He looked at Haruna guiltily one more time.

"Well, I hope that explanation will work for your family."

"Yeah… Ken-san will probably leave it at that, but Mizuha will not let it go for a long time… Well, it's not anything serious. Er… Till next time, I guess. Bye-bye, Aslatiel." She hesitatingly lifted her hand up for a goodbye.

"Yeah… Think of a wish for that moment. See ya, Haru."

After saying this, he walked away with awkward, but sure steps. Looking at him for a while as he left, Haruna finally went back into the house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Despite its size and the amount of services in Kuoh, by all rights, it could still be considered a 'town'. A low pedestrian count indicated a low number of residents, and at night one could barely run into two or three people after walking for more than ten minutes.

It was rather quiet and lonely, and of course, Aslatiel preferred walking in this situation. Only noticing a single cop patrolling on a bike, the night was peaceful and serene. Therefore, he was greatly surprised upon hearing a soft voice.

"How do you do? I've missed you, boy."

It came from his side, accompanied by a slight chuckle. It was shocking enough that he hadn't noticed this person's presence until now, but Aslatiel couldn't care less about that. That is, because this voice was not that of a stranger. His steps suddenly came to a halt as he looked towards his left side, near the wall of a building.

In the darkness illuminated by the brilliant moon, a young girl looked back at him with gentle dusk-colored eyes. Long black hair shone under the dim light, and her dress the color of midnight fluttered ever so slightly by the action of the wind. The beautiful girl smiled pitifully when Aslatiel spoke.

"Void…" His voice sounded empty, as if it had come out by mere reflex.

"So cold~ You gave me a really nice and pretty name back then, didn't you? Call me Ren." A large pair of black wings, seemingly made out of sticky shadow itself, sprouted out of the strongest Darkness Spirit's back as she spoke.

The Spirit Arm of Griffith Marchosias giggled.

Like a cruel little girl.

Like a pure demon.

* * *

"So, Onee-chan. How did you meet him? How far have you gotten?" Mizuha stuck to her embarrassed sister as if she was glued to her arm.

"I already told you, he was just helping me study and we fell by accident! Geez, Mizuha…" Haruna stopped talking upon finding a certain thing on her sight.

A reasonably modern and expensive cellphone with a strange app open was laying on her carpet. She remembered Aslatiel had used that app to explain how the compensation for wishes in Devil contracts was calculated.

"Mizuha, let go of me for a while. The dummy forgot his phone, so I gotta catch him before he leaves." The girl with the brown ponytail shook her younger sister off and grasped the phone with care.

"Oh, that's not a smart choice, Onee-chan." The smaller girl said with a nod as she cupped her chin with her hand.

"Eh? Why's that so?" Haruna asked in genuine confusion.

"I mean, just think of it! If you keep his cellphone here… He will inevitably have to come back for it! Don't worry, I'll keep Oji-chan busy so you can get all hot n' heavy with 'Aslatiel'-"

Mizuha was interrupted by a sudden poke on her forehead.

"Tell me that when you've got yourself a boyfriend of your own, Mizuha." In a very older sister-like fashion, Haruna grinned and teased her younger sister.

"G-Geez! That's a low blow!"

Even with her clearly angry face, Mizuha was not menacing in the least. Seeing that Haruna's smile hadn't receded, the younger girl stormed off to her room. In the other side of the room, Ken Kurayami merely read his newspaper with a calm smile on his face.

 _Hm, well, I don't think he has had enough time to walk a lot. I should be able to reach him…_

Thinking of this absentmindedly, Haruna slipped some shoes on and walked outside the house.

* * *

Aslatiel was utterly at a loss for words. No matter how much seconds passed, he couldn't fully process the presence of the black-winged angel before him.

She hadn't changed a bit ever seen he last saw her. Her still beautiful face behind the façade of childish innocence, her dark eyes akin to polished onyx, her waist-length hair the color of night…

"What is it, Aslatiel? You look as if you had seen a ghost. That's kind of cruel to me, don't you think?" The girl spoke with glee.

"Ren… I-I…"

The silver-haired Devil reached out with his hand and tried to approach the Spirit. However, his legs, as if they were sewed on the spot, wouldn't move.

"Let's leave the hug for another time, shall we? For now, I just wanted to see you." Ren spoke in a motherly tone.

"Ren… I have half a mind to kill you on the spot, you know? Now… Tell me where my father is." No trace of lies could be felt in Aslatiel's blood-red eyes.

"How aggressive, are you sure you're not trying to kill me with your gaze alone? Even though I went through such trouble to be here with you… Whatever, there's something you should know…"

Taking Aslatiel's silence as a sign of 'approval', Ren continued to speak.

"I am no longer Griffith's Spirit Arm."

Those words felt like a spear through Aslatiel's heart. Pain pulsated throughout his entire body as he lost yet another lead to his father.

"I'm in the hands of another child at the moment. She's young, younger than you, but she's not weaker than Aslatiel Marchosias by any means." The girl spoke fondly of her new master.

"Wh-Why are you telling me this-"

Ren suddenly put her index finger to Aslatiel's lips.

"Even so, I'm not loyal to her over you. You're the one I want, Aslatiel, so if you want, this time I'll be your sword."

It felt like someone had squeezed his heart.

Aslatiel's reply to Ren's offer was to shove her into the nearby wall, his hand on her neck.

He acted irrationally, in raw anger. How could she say something like that?

"Wh-What's with that? You can use me to kill Griffith, you know…"

Even though he was choking her in pure hatred, the girl's smile was still unfazed.

"Yeah, sure… Logically, you're right! If I was a fucking machine, then we could do whatever you want! But you're expecting me to look at you in the eye and accept you while I think of the things you helped my father do!?"

Aslatiel tightened his grip on the slender white neck, making Ren gasp desperately for air. She was a Spirit, so she could freely turn into an immaterial form if she ran in any sort of trouble. However, she chose not to, and merely looked back at Aslatiel with her unchanging grin.

"H-How scary… What would those f-friends of you think if they saw you like this…?"

 _ **{Don't listen to her, Aslatiel… Remember, Hahaue's blood is on her. Don't have mercy.}**_

Aslatiel heard the 'Wolf' once again, so close to his ear. The fangs dripping with blood and saliva produced a disgusting sound over his head.

Even Ren was surprised to see the canine shadow around Aslatiel. She felt the slightest sense of dread upon looking at those lightning-like red eyes.

Aslatiel's eyes twitched as he strongly held Ren's neck with his right hand and pressed her right arm sideways and over her head with his left. Even so, he could find reluctance in his actions.

Ren had always been there for him back then. She had allowed Aslatiel to use her for sword practice, cuddled with him when he couldn't sleep, and let him lay his head on her lap as she narrated stories from around the world.

No matter how much hatred Aslatiel mustered, or how much he tried to rouse his intent to kill with painful memories, one thing was true…

… He didn't want to kill Ren.

"Such an unsightly ending… You know, there's plenty of things a man can do to a woman aside from choking her."

Ren's suggestive words tore apart even more of Aslatiel's mind.

By sheer coincidence, he caught sight of and remained focused on Ren's snow-white shoulder, slightly revealed by her dress. Finally, Aslatiel let go of Ren's neck, only to move his hand towards her shoulder and slowly begin to pull the dress down.

He watched her seductive lips of a light pink color, her adorably modest breasts, her slender, yet shapely legs peeking under the skirt. Ren's permanent smile only drove him further to the edge.

Aslatiel's penis was extraordinarily hard.

Not out of desire for Ren's luscious body…

… But for lust after violating a woman who had helped his father kill Anastacia Bael and most of Aslatiel's loved ones.

What an incredibly tempting offer. It should be plenty to wash away some of his feelings of powerlessness and regret.

"Oh my… To think I'm the one going to be violated, yet you're the one crying, Aslatiel?" Ren chuckled in mockery, not once having lost her calm.

It only at that moment that Aslatiel became aware of the hot tears pouring down his cheeks. Tears of blood gifted to him by his mother, he tells himself.

Aslatiel considers the scene before him for a moment. He sees a woman crying with her legs spread wildly, and a man shedding tears onto his erect penis.

It was a painting of Hell, by Satan himself.

Stopping himself before pulling Ren's dress even three centimeters down, Aslatiel stepped back as if having touched something extremely hot. Unable to keep his balance due to surprise and his shattered mental state, the silver-haired Devil fell on his bottom.

Keeping his left hand on the floor for support, he brought his right hand to his face. Aslatiel's tears ran without end, yet his eyes remained wide-open in despair.

 _(I-I just… I almost…! Why did it come to this!?)_

Utterly disgusted at the actions he had almost committed, Aslatiel couldn't help but cry.

Not only this event, but he questioned all that he had done ever since that fateful day six years ago. Just what had he devolved into? His almost raping of Ren illustrated it perfectly.

"How pitiful… Almost makes me want to hug you." Only finding sadistic delight in Aslatiel's suffering and regret, Ren merely smiled without a shred of sympathy.

"Aslatiel?"

An ignorant voice made its owner's presence apparent.

The bespectacled girl with the brown ponytail looked at the scene in confusion, a cellphone on her right hand. She felt a strange chill upon being looked at by the girl in the black dress.

"Well, I guess we're done for today. We'll meet again soon, Aslatiel, so look forward to it."

Sending him only a condescending gaze, the Darkness Spirit Void left the place as if dissipating in midair.

Haruna found it shocking, of course, but in a world where Devils and Angels existed, she assumed it as something common.

However, she couldn't remain unfazed at the sight of the crying boy on the cold, asphalt floor.

"A-Aslatiel…?"

Haruna walked closer to him with awkward steps and tried to reach for him with her hand, but Aslatiel was completely unaware and only continued to cry with his hands covering his face.

It hurt. It felt awful to see that flippant guy she had gotten to know somewhat crying nonstop. His painful visage reminded her of the day of the accident. Of her own face back then.

Haruna knelt before him. Her eyes showed a determination and calm contrasting with Aslatiel's orbs filled with despair.

Not having anything else into mind, she slumped a bit forward, got closer…

… And hugged the silver-haired Devil.

"I'll be here with you as long as you want, so feel free to let everything out… Don't worry, it will be alright…"

Taking care to prevent her own voice from breaking, Haruna reassured the boy in her arms the best she could. Aslatiel, who had been utterly disconnected from his environment, finally came to and froze in the current situation. Tears still fell from his eyes, but his sobs had become subdued from the surprise.

"To hold this much in without showing it… No one will blame you, so… Wouldn't it be nice to take a break?"

That was the last straw.

Maybe, that was what he wanted to hear the most.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Almost in a subconscious way, not caring about repercussions, he just wanted to keep her close. To feel someone at his side to help him rest, even if just a bit.

With trembling arms, Aslatiel strongly hugged Haruna back. He cried loudly, but felt safe, and no longer scared.

Haruna didn't mind, and calmly accepted the stream of repressed emotion without faltering. She smiled and was content.

Haruna would wait as much as he needed, not ever getting annoyed or angry.

If she could help someone with such sadness and regret, she would never deny them comfort and relief.

If she could lift sorrow off a face so similar to hers back then, it was all worth it.

* * *

"Umm… So, I guess this is the place?"

The young girl with pale blue hair, Priscilla, looked in confusion at the castle before her. She knew it was the place where the beautiful cousin of her 'big brother' lived, but she hadn't spent a lot of time even in the Underworld itself, so it was still unfamiliar.

"Mm… My next coach should be here. What was her name again? Hmm…"

The girl continued to ponder, but failed to concentrate with the constant noises from someplace else. Bangs, crashes and other breaking sounds. 'How very annoying', she thought. Her blue hair now tied in a ponytail like old times shook as she angrily walked in the noise's direction.

With small steps under her boots, she gradually got closer. Her amethyst-like eyes widened upon finding the culprit of the earlier and constant annoyance.

"Yay! That was awesome! It looks just like the shots of that weapon in the human world!" A boy around her age happily hopped around. He was dressed in a simple black tank top, shorts and sneakers, but what drew most attention from him were his blood-red eyes and crimson hair.

Before him laid many pieces of rubble and other stuff. Rocks with holes in them, a barren floor that once had sprouted plants and even one or two fallen trees with parts missing.

Naturally, Priscilla had to step up at this outrage.

"Hey! What are you doing!" With an angry frown on her adorable face, the girl with pale-blue hair walked towards the boy with red hair.

"Huh? Um, who are you?" He looked confusedly at the strange girl who had suddenly appeared.

"That doesn't matter! What's important is what you were just doing!"

Recognizing that her anger was indeed directed at him, Millicas responded indignantly.

"Wh-What's the big idea!? You suddenly come here and then tell me that I'm doing something wrong? How rude!"

They were about the same height, so none was intimidated at first glance by the other. Priscilla didn't back down at his shouting and pointed at Millicas' chest.

"It's not 'wrong', it's 'bad'! You're causing harm with this type of training!"

Unfortunately, anger prevented Priscilla from actually explaining what the boy was doing that was so bad. Without this, the confrontation would only become more aggressive.

"I'm tired of this! Just leave me alone!"

"I will not! I won't let you continue doing this!"

And thus, a children's quarrel can be easily initiated.

* * *

"I wonder if she got lost… That Aslatiel, not giving proper guidance to such a young girl… What?"

A beautiful woman with silver hair voiced out her surprise.

Different from her usual French maid fashion, Grayfia Lucifuge was currently dressed rather stylishly with a khaki jacket over a white shirt, dark blue jeans and brown boots. Her hair tied in a high ponytail, it would be understandable if she was confused for someone else entirely.

The cause of her shock was just before her.

Her beloved son was angry. Angry at a girl who perfectly returned the sentiment.

Childishly jerking around, they threw small punches and kicks at the other, no clear winner being decided from such an amateurish 'battle'. It would've been funny in other eyes, but not when her son was involved.

"Millicas! What do you think you're doing!?" Grayfia said with an angry voice as she aggressively stepped forward.

"O-Okaa-sama!?" The boy reacted in fear and surprise, and this gave Priscilla an opening to shove him in the ground and hold his arms in place.

"I win!" She stated with a proud grin on her face.

"N-Not fair! I got distracted!" Millicas complained as he futilely tried to free himself.

"What's fair? Don't go expecting mercy from an opponent!"

Grayfia could almost smile at such a display, but she came to upon noticing something about this girl. Crouching to her level, she spoke with a calm expression.

"Excuse me, dear, but is your name Priscilla?"

The girl with pale blue hair turned to her in wonder.

"Oh, yes, that's my name. I'm Priscilla Gallagher." She said while still holding Millicas down.

Grayfia smiled at her and placed her hands on her knees.

"Well, nice to meet you, Priscilla. I'm a 'friend' of Aslatiel, and will be your coach for some time. And also…"

With a troubled smile, Grayfia looked between Priscilla and the boy below her.

"… That's my son you're pinning down there."

Priscilla-chan's misfortune had only begun.

* * *

"M-Mina… I… I can't take any more of this…!" Gasper's red face shivered as his eyes tightly closed.

"Come on, Gasper-chan… Just trust me…" The vampire girl whispered seductively on his ear, making him shiver.

"M… Mina…" Gasper breathed more calmly.

"….. And done! There's your thirty minutes of bondage endurance training!"

Wilhelmina exclaimed happily as she let the ropes holding Gasper in an incredibly uncomfortable position snap and released him. Gasper himself, whose body was covered in a navy-blue school swimsuit and knee-socks on his legs, had the sort of appearance that maniacs would like. Of course, forced into it by the irremediably perverted Wilhelmina.

"M-Mina! Please let me change out of these embarrassing clothes! And why do you need to tie me up for thirty minutes each day!?" Gasper cried in shame, but Wilhelmina's face remained calm.

"Gasper-chan, you don't understand. First of all, you have a 'rare' sort of appearance and I have to get my fill of it while I have the chance… And well. For your second question, just use what you've learned with me to take and apple from that tree." Wilhelmina motioned in a certain direction.

There was an abnormally large tree there, probably more than fifty meters in height and with a trunk over three meters wide. By all means, the fruit near the top would be unable to reach without flying there, but Gasper didn't even take his wings out.

Instead, after deciding to obey Wilhelmina, he closed his eyes and concentrated for a few seconds, the aura around him steadily becoming more abnormal. A large amount of magical power began to swirl around Gasper, gradually turning to a black color and a vaguely solid consistence.

"Good, very good. Now, relax, but don't lose your concentration."

Finally turning serious, Wilhelmina gently held onto Gasper's arm and slowly pointed it in the tree's direction. She took special care not to startle him.

Gasper finally opened his eyes, which had turned to a glow similar, but not quite the same as his Forbidden Balor View's.

" **Go.** " He uttered a single order in English, and the solid shadows around him moved in response.

Huge rippling tentacles were formed from the black aura, and moved steadily towards the tree. Upon reaching it, one of the tentacles tightly wrapped around the delicious red fruit and ripped it off from the branch.

" **Back.** " Gasper spoke once again in English, and the tentacles of darkness turned back promptly.

Moving at a speed that was neither too fast nor too slow, the black tendrils went to him and the apple was held before him. Gasper took it on his hand and the shadowy aura around him gradually receded.

"Haah… Hah… Th-That's quite tiring…" Gasper said as he sunk to his hands and knees.

"But it's a big improvement! This time it was thirty-seven seconds, last time you passed out at twenty-four! At this rate, you might be able to last several minutes when the two weeks we have left end, and after it, you can continue to train further." Wilhelmina said reassuringly to the exhausted boy while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah… That's good and all, Mina, but how is this power related to the question I asked?" Gasper turned to her with a shy face.

Wilhelmina responded with an expression that said 'Is this idiot being serious?'. Shaking her head a bit with her hand on it, she finally decided to reply in a satisfactory way.

"Look, Gasper-chan. We vampires are known as creatures of the night who are capable of manipulating shadows and darkness, right?"

"Uh… Sure?" Gasper nodded while still confused.

"However, that is generally limited to a form of darkness that can do little more than help mask our presence, disrupt unrefined flows of magical energy and infect open wounds. These effects apply even to my own shadow control, but yours is utterly different. Your darkness is solid, yet still malleable, and by what we tried the other day with those rocks, it has potential for a great amount of brute force." Wilhelmina explained as she began eating the apple that Gasper had picked.

"Oh, I see. That's why we started to leave the martial arts training as secondary, because this darkness works better for battle…" Gasper thought he had understood, but Wilhelmina suddenly interrupted him.

"Gasper-chan… The combat uses are still not what makes your darkness so valuable."

"Eh? Then… Why?" The effeminate boy asked with a cute glint on his large eyes.

Wilhelmina suddenly laughed manically. A lewd smile manifested on her beautiful face.

"With such a degree of malleability, along with its reasonably soft, yet strong texture… Gasper-chan, your darkness is the ultimate tool for BDSM, so you need to get a feeling of it!"

After Wilhelmina's exclamation, Gasper's entire face turned bright red.

"Wh-Whaaaa…!?"

"Just think about it, Gasper-chan! The infinite possibilities! No matter the time and place, you can tie someone up in ways that can go from novice stuff to the utterly hardcore! If your partner is uncomfortable, you can adjust the shadows' placement and tightness at the flick of a finger! The same goes if him or her wants an even more perverted and constricted bondage! And you will never have to waste a single cent no matter how much you require!" Breathing frantically and with an expression devoid of all respect for public morals, Wilhelmina hugged Gasper by his shoulders and waved her hand before them as if showing him the stars in the sky.

Emitting steam from his ears, the Dhampir pushed her away, embarrassed beyond belief.

"H-How can you say something like that!? You're way too perverted, Mina!"

"Oh, am I? Because I'm seeing a certain effect in your crotch, Gasper-chan…"

"I-Iyaa!"

Seeing Gasper frantically cover himself, Wilhelmina laughed some more.

"Just kidding~ At any rate, while I think that you have an invaluable gift in that power, putting your darkness to good use is up to you, in the end. I won't force anything."

Wilhelmina nodded as if in a display of maturity, while Gasper rolled on the floor in embarrassment.

"Well, Gasper-chan. I need to do something at the moment, so do some practice by yourself while I'm at it." Wilhelmina said after relaxing somewhat.

"Eh? Um, where are you going, Mina?"

Gasper suddenly felt Wilhelmina's finger on his lips. Winking and smiling charmingly, she brought the finger to her own lips.

"That's a secret~!"

After saying only this, black wings sprouted out of her back and she flew away, leaving Gasper behind alone.

"… Hah… Mina has become so lewd, but…"

Suddenly, some tentacles of darkness entangled around a nearby rock of suitable size. Tied in a complex, web-like structure, it was the so-called 'bondage harness' or 'tortoise shell knot'. Gasper's cheeks suddenly went red again.

"Wh-Wh-What am I doing!?"

The shadows suddenly disappeared and an ashamed Gasper went to the nearest body of water to try to cool himself.

* * *

"So… Is he actually here at the moment?"

Manipulating the shadows around her for a camouflage effect, Wilhelmina looked around a certain spot in the mountains. The person she was looking for, fortunately, appeared a few seconds afterward after being brought by another person through a teleportation-type magic circle.

"Jackpot! I arrived just in time!"

The vampire girl waited for just a bit. Just until the redhead who had brought Issei Hyoudou here left. Finally, she saw he was all alone, and made her move.

 _Step, step, step, step…_

Wilhelmina single-mindedly walked forward, trying her best to not make any noise, and finally was only fifty centimeters behind the unaware Red Dragon Emperor.

 _Finally… These two weeks of wait have been difficult, but now I have the chance…_

Not thinking about anything else, Wilhelmina gave up her camouflage and brought both of her hands forward, grasping and thoroughly rubbing the brown-haired youth's buttocks.

"Kyaah!" Issei shamefully released a girly scream and turned around in fear, covering his rump with both hands. He was comprehensibly surprised at seeing Wilhelmina.

"Incredible… Your butt is one of a kind, Ise-san! Such firmness, such shape and it even has a good amount of softness! Run away with me and bless me with your divine ass!" Utter Eros taking over her, Wilhelmina's eyes sparkled as she drew uncomfortably close to Issei.

"… Ah, it was just you, Mina…" He looked away in disinterest after acknowledging the situation.

 _Eh? His reactions are usually way funnier than this…_

Finding her own drive suddenly weakened, Wilhelmina looked at Issei's downcast face in concern.

"Um, is there some sort of problem…?"

Noticing her worried tone, Issei looked at Wilhelmina with a fake smile on his face.

"I-It's nothing, Mina. Don't worry about me…"

"Brat, it's clear something's bothering you." An unexpected voice made its owner's presence apparent.

A boy around fourteen or fifteen years of age, with unusual dark purple hair and yellow eyes. Issei recognized the Dragon King Tannin's human form instantly, but Wilhelmina squinted one eye in confusion.

"A kid?"

Something snapped.

"What did you just say, you wench!? I'll take on the lot of you so come at me!"

"O-Ossan! Hold on! She doesn't know! It's not her fault!"

Issei frantically tried to reason with the Dragon King who easily broke out of his grip. Issei held onto him again and spoke, trying to change the subject.

"Er, Ossan… Could we start with the training now? I want to have something else in mind after today…"

Tannin looked back at Issei, and surprisingly sighed.

"Mm, I'm no longer your teacher after today. For the next two weeks, someone else will be taking care of you."

Issei was surprised by this. If he was to be perfectly honest, he had come to truly get comfortable with the Blaze Meteor Dragon, so this development disappointed him a bit. Trying to not let it show, he asked.

"And… Who's my next teacher?"

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about this sooner, but this teacher… Is not merciful at all. Stand up straight, don't show any weakness and don't complain. I don't want one of my students to die so easily and so soon." Tannin's words naturally scared both Issei and Wilhelmina.

"D-D-Die!? Just who is he!?"

Tannin looked slightly away, finally free from Issei's grip.

"Well… It's not actually a 'he'… But-"

"Are you done, Tannin? I'm not willing to waste all my night here, you know?"

A feminine voice said from a certain direction, drawing Issei's and Wilhelmina's attention, while Tannin froze in apparent fright, much to anyone's surprise if they saw him.

A woman with beauty that could only be described as otherworldly stood around five meters away from them, her presence unable to be detected until she spoke.

She appeared to be in her early to mid twenties and wore a black leather jacket with seemingly no shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and brown boots with thick soles at the heel. Her pale blue hair reaching her waist shone beautifully under the moon, while her light amber-colored eyes had a certain tinge of aggression to them.

"Look, it's just a little bit! I really need to make him aware of the risks-"

"Shut up already. Your work here is done, so just leave the lad to me." The woman stated coldly and without any shred of respect for the Dragon King.

Issei's face contorted in fear, while Wilhelmina froze with a shocked smile. Tannin became furious beyond compare, and his aura rose in accordance.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? So bossy and annoying! It's no surprise people can't stand to deal with you-"

Loud noises interrupted Tannin.

Sound coming from where his body was.

Before even a single second had passed, the blue-haired woman had dashed forward and released a relentless barrage of kicks on Tannin with only her right leg. Before Issei and Wilhelmina had fully registered what had happened, Tannin had been sent flying and crashing into several large rocks, his body destroying them from the sheer force with which he had been blown away.

"Oops, I didn't mean to hit you seriously there. But to think you're down for the count after only twenty-one kicks… You 'tough guys' are always so fragile in the end." Bring her boot-covered foot to the ground again, the woman mocked while grinning.

 **[Partner… You're in some big trouble…]** Ddraig suddenly spoke from Issei's left arm.

"Eh? Wh-What do you mean…?"

The woman suddenly turned to Issei, making him freeze up.

"I see… So you're Ddraig's lad now…"

The woman smirked and calmly walked towards Issei.

 **[This woman…]**

Lifting Issei up slightly by his chin, the blue-haired beauty spoke gleefully, but with certain anger.

"I'm Tiamat, lad. The Chaos Karma Dragon and strongest Dragon King. I'll be taking over your training over the next two weeks, so let's get along…"

 **[… She hates me.]**

Even without Ddraig's words, Issei knew that he was knee-deep in it.

Holding Wilhelmina's hand for some comfort, both were petrified with utter despair on their faces.

* * *

The Underworld's capital city, Lilith. While even the central clinical center could be easily afforded by the almost limitless wealth of the Bael Clan, there's no way they would use their funds for the weak younger son who had lost against the 'powerless' Sairaorg.

"It is indeed rather fortunate that Magdaran's physical wounds disappeared. That makes it easier on our wallets." Sona said as she walked alongside Rias on the corridors of a more modest hospital.

"Sairaorg's servants could take it quite well after their wounds disappeared, but Magdaran is different. The mental damage he received was brutal beyond compare, it seems that Diodora really took special 'care' of him…" Rias had an incredible sadness on her voice.

Sona looked away, the event from earlier that day still perfectly present in her memory. They were to return to their respective training as soon as possible, but Rias had first asked her to accompany her to the hospital Magdaran was in. With the money of both the Gremory and the Sitri, it was more than enough to afford treatment.

"At any rate, Rias… I know you want to see Sairaorg Bael, but why do I have to come along?" Sona said in slight annoyance.

"Sairaorg, despite how he looks, is a shy person in the end. If we come in large numbers, he won't speak his true mind at full, but your wave-length matches with his. If you're with me, he'll probably feel more comfortable."

"…"

Hearing Rias' reply, Sona decided to put up with it for the moment.

After some more time walking, they reached the room where Magdaran Bael was resting. They knocked once, but no one answered. Timidly, Rias opened the door and they could finally see the inside.

"… Oh, what do we have here? If it isn't Rias and Sona Sitri! Don't surprise me like that." Still surprisingly upbeat and cheerful, Sairaorg Bael greeted the two girls politely.

Seeing his huge body on the small chair made them aware once again of just how big of a deal he actually was. Sona gulped once from the pressure, but Rias stepped forward.

"Hello, Sairaorg. Sorry for coming so suddenly. How is Magdaran doing?"

"Oh, don't worry. He's a fighter, so I guess he'll be fine three days from now. It's a shame I was held back all that time by Zekram-dono, but in the end, Magdaran is the little brother I'm proud of!"

Sona was dumbfounded by this display of friendliness and calm.

 _How is this giant shy, anyway? He's laughing so freely!_

Rias then looked down, and spoke about the event at hand.

"Well, you probably know about what happened, then…"

Sairaorg's eyes became stern, and he held his own knees softly.

"Yes… To think that Diodora would go and do something like this… I can't help but feel a little bad for how his family's treatment has made him do these things."

Rias took a deep breath and spoke again, her eyes pleading.

"Then, it'll be faster like this. Sairaorg, I beg of you, lend us your help to stop him before he causes more harm!"

Her hands tightening into fists, Rias' nails drew a bit of blood. She was clearly desperate. Sona could perfectly understand her, but Sairaorg merely narrowed his eyes.

"Rias… It seems like you're misunderstanding something. We aren't something like heroes, and Diodora is not a villain we must defeat. If you think he's dangerous, just tell so to the authorities that deal with this stuff. Taking on all the problems yourself is very arrogant, isn't it?" He sentenced coldly.

Sona's face became complicated, while Rias' remained like it was, without a change.

"Well, if you believe it's _that_ extraordinary, then deal with it yourself. As for me, I have a game to win against Aslatiel, so I'm going to practice."

"W-Wait! Sairaorg-"

Rias' pleas were futile, as with a noisy burst sound, Sairaorg left the room at blinding speed, leaving Rias, Sona and the unconscious Magdaran behind. Sona gritted her teeth in anger.

"Such an unpleasant guy… He greeted you with that smile, but we needed him he ran away? Ignoring a guy who did such things to his peerage and brother… Are sure you aren't overestimating him, Rias?"

Surprisingly, Rias was trembling on the spot, unable to move as she wished due to frustration. Sona was shocked by her sudden reaction. Rias spoke with an almost breaking voice.

"… It's my fault… Although I already knew this would happen even if I hadn't spoken to him…"

"What do you mean?" Sona asked in confusion.

Rias looked at her with a somber face. She held onto Magdaran's hand as she spoke, trying to reassure his trembling, unconscious frame.

"I told you that you and Sairaorg are alike, right?"

Sona's eyes widened as she heard what Rias said next.

"Shy… Warped… Liar… Pretends to be a worse person than what they are…"

Tears almost escaped from her eyes, but she managed to restrain them.

"… Always trying to shoulder everything alone…"

* * *

"Well… This place is good enough indeed." Diodora Astaroth smiled as he looked around the somewhat fancy room. Ten-odd tables with chairs were lined in a manner similar to a classroom, but with only cellphones on top of them, rather than students.

"Alright then, the first meeting of the 'Astaroth Group' is here! I'm Diodora Astaroth!" With squinted eyes, the blonde-haired Devil spoke jovially.

"[I'm so sorry, Diodora-san! I was unable to take over Ajuka-sama's old research building, so we don't have some of the equipment you wanted.]" A female voice came from one of the cellphones at the left.

"Don't worry, Alexandra. For our current plans, this place is enough. It even looks quite new despite being abandoned until today. It was a nice idea, Asura-kun." Diodora spoke to the center with an evil smirk.

"[Oh, it's nothing~! I just want to have fun, but remember that I have no problems with unsightly turning on you if things get out of hand! Ahaha!]" The childish voice came from the phone without hesitation.

"Oh, I know, I know. Well… Those who know the full extent of what I did are Rias-san, Sona-san, their servants and some others, right?" Diodora said as he sat before a large table of his own, his legs crossed.

"[Oh, you forgot Sairaorg Bael-san! Rias-chan and Sona-chan probably told him as soon as they could.]"

Diodora's smirk became crueler and more gleeful.

"Sairaorg Bael?"

"Yes, but don't worry. There's no way those three would combine their forces."

Without Diodora noticing anything, a huge silhouette had appeared right behind him. It's shadow darkening his surroundings, the Astaroth heir finally noticed.

"Eh?" Still smiling, he voiced out his surprise as a huge hand grabbed his head.

The large table was broken and partially buried on the floor with the huge strength with which Diodora was shoved into it. His bruised and bloody face staining the once clear silver table, Diodora looked towards his assailant with an unbreakable and even 'innocent' grin.

"Well, hello, Sairaorg-kun?"

"Yo, Diodora. How about a talk between two 'Defective Products'?" Sairaorg replied darkly, with his violet eyes flaring in unrestrained anger. A laugh resounded from the cellphone.

"[Just like I said, right, Diodora-kun? There's no way they would combine their forces, because you just made angry a man who can take on an army alone! Ahahaha!]"

Asura's joyful voice echoed as the combat resumed.

* * *

 _ **So... There's that. Asura will always lean to the side that can spark fun developments, but he wouldn't do anything like full-out betray Aslatiel, Rias and the others.**_

 _ **I think? Maybe?**_

 _ **Just kidding, I hope you all enjoyed. See ya next chapter.**_


	36. Chapter 35

_**Uh, yeah... I'm not going to say any excuse anymore, since it won't really do anything.**_

 _ **At the very least, to try to make up somewhat for the long wait (or maybe it is a cause for it?), this chapter is more than twice as long as the previously longest chapter I had posted. Wow, that's what happens when you want to write a certain part all at once, I guess.**_

 _ **Enough ramble for now. Enjoy the chapter, and I promise the next one won't take nearly as long. Swearsies.**_

* * *

 **Life.24 Starting On The Death Match — Mother —**

* * *

"… _Ah…"_

 _His consciousness is breaking apart. The boy can now only wait for the inevitable end, and with it, his long-awaited rest._

 _Lead colored clouds loomed in the sky, as if knowing of the boy's plights. Not a single drop of rain fell, and the clouds just remained immobile._

 _He no longer had strength to move normally. Just moving his arm was now an insurmountable feat for the boy. However, he was not sad in the least._

 _Rejected by his peers, abandoned by his family and left like a stray dog to die of starvation in a foreign land. The older brother he once trusted hadn't helped him in all this time._

 _It was comprehensible that at long last, after enduring such a worthless existence, he could accept 'rest' without a problem. However, there was just one thing that still kept a link to him._

 _That girl._

 _He saw her immaculate white dress and her crimson hair fluttering behind her back. She turned back to smile at him, who had only received scornful glares._

 _Just this simple memory, a dumb snippet of early childhood, was what kept him walking until he couldn't stand anymore. He didn't wish to return to such a moment, but just having this memory brought a tiny bit of spring in his life of cruel and everlasting winter._

 _The boy accepted rest, but it wasn't what he wanted._

 _To stay awake, to keep walking, and to someday reach that smile. He wanted only this, even if he knew it would never be achieved._

 _Just knowing that she was still somewhere, that innocent smile still present on her beautiful face, was enough._

 _He clung to that figure like a child clinging to a broken toy, and therefore couldn't 'rest'._

 _Forcing his body even though it couldn't take anymore, the boy began standing up with his muscles screaming in pain._

 _He stood up, and fell. Of course, not even the strongest mind can push forward a body at the utter limit._

 _However, he didn't feel the cold ground under him this time he fell. The boy was surprised, but didn't pay much mind to it._

" _You look awful. For such a young boy to go through this… This world really needs to change."_

 _A soft voice reached his eardrums. He felt a hand preventing him from falling, so the voice probably belonged to the person who had kept him standing._

 _Taking the chance, the boy tried to walk forward again, but he lost balance as he did so and once again the stranger kept him standing._

" _You can't walk like this… Just stay put for a moment. Trust me."_

 _The voice said calmly, pulling him closer. The boy was considerably taken aback by now._

 _As if a natural reaction, he turned back slightly with what little strength he had._

 _He saw long locks of blonde hair, the color of gold. It was a woman, a young adult._

" _Let's see… Argento. You can call me Miss Argento."_

 _The boy took a few seconds to fully recognize the name. He managed to look at the woman's eyes of emerald with his ugly eyes, and said with a weak voice._

"… _A-Argento… I'm…"_

* * *

A loud crashing sound.

Diodora Astaroth moved like a feather through the air as Sairaorg smashed his head into a wall. The surroundings cracked and blood spilled everywhere.

"Ugh… Agh! So violent…" Diodora complained monotonously as he coughed up some red liquid.

"I'm going to pound you fifteen times for a start. Bear with all of it if you can!"

Tightening his hand until drawing blood, Sairaorg Bael let out an impossibly fast barrage of fists. As if gusts of wind, multiple punches hit Diodora's entire body almost at the same time. The room's wall shattered in a mere second and the Astaroth heir was sent flying and crashing into the hallway.

The wall behind him cracked and stained in blood, Diodora merely hung his head low with his bottom on the cold floor. Sairaorg stepped out of the huge hole and into the hallway shortly afterward.

"I undid my seals before coming here, but to think you can't handle even that… Stand up, Diodora Astaroth! I still am not satisfied!" His face clear with quiet rage, Sairaorg spoke calmly.

Even so, only the noise of an occasional blood drop was heard. Bleeding from several places and with his clothes ripped, Diodora remained silent and immobile. Sairaorg's eyes narrowed and he relaxed his stance a bit.

"Hey, Diodora, what do you think you're doing? How long do you plan on staying there like that? You're sadly mistaken if you think you're going to be able to get out of this situation by playing dead. Rias told me what you did to Kuisha and the others, and I'm perfectly aware of how you hurt Magdaran. Both are reason enough for me to keep punching you even after you've lost consciousness."

Even so, there was still no response from the blonde-haired Devil. Not even a spasm or breathing sound was detected from his slender frame. Sairaorg sighed.

"Well, if you come to me apologizing in tears… I might be more-" Sairaorg suddenly stopped talking, his eyes widening in shock.

Diodora finally lifted his face up. He was expressionless, but tears were running down from his ugly eyes, mixing sloppily with the blood and bruises. He stood up with trembling legs, taking hold of the wall for support.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Sairaorg-kun, I'm not crying because your hits hurt. Rather, these are tears of joy."

Much to Sairaorg's further astonishment, Diodora began wiping his tears with his hand, all the while smiling brightly. Diodora spoke again.

"I've waited my entire life for someone to come and correct me! I'm so happy I cannot keep it in! Thanks to you, I see the error of my ways! Now I can reform! I'm so grateful, Sairaorg-kun!"

"What do you mean!? Are you insane, Diodora!?" Sairaorg yelled while the Astaroth heir took comfortable footing.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter. But anyways, in order to not bring you any further trouble, I'm going to grab the next sucker that passes by and do something nasty to them to let out my anger for all this pain!"

Sairaorg shuddered at Diodora's response. Even with all the anger he had at the blonde Devil before him, he couldn't help but feel his hands tremble ever so slightly.

 _Rias… Sorry for not believing you about how dangerous he is!_

"But don't worry about a single thing, Sairaorg-kun. If there's one useful thing about my power, is that I can make such an act seem as if it never happened." An unscathed Diodora stated calmly as he took a step forward. Sairaorg felt a cold sweat running down his back.

 _What the…!? The wounds he got from my punches and his torn clothes are back to normal!_

"However, my _**Perfect Fake**_ is special in that I always have the worst outcome." His innocent smile still unchanging, Diodora prepared for battle by manifesting a giant screw in each of his hands.

As he did so, something abnormal was instantly felt. As if inside a formless void, the environment became visibly different for some reason. Sairaorg's face became stern as he prepared for anything.

 _It's like the entire room is twisting out of shape… This is bad. I don't know what's going to happen, but he's going to do something…_

However, before Diodora could make a single move, two girls around his age attacked him for his sides. Their elbows hitting his arms, he was smashed on the floor as the sound of breaking bones echoed.

"Would you spare us the trouble of you getting serious on a day you were only supposed to play? It's rather annoying to be your Queen sometimes…" One of the girls, dressed in a more practical and user-friendly version of a nun's outfit, said with a serious tone. She had barely past chin-length dark blue hair that was a bit longer in some parts and oval rimless glasses over her eyes of the same color.

"Diodora-sama… You said you would leave the physical battles to me…" The other girl wore a western maid uniform with a bonnet on her hair, and had straight, chin-length reddish pink hair and light brown eyes. Her face and tone were both rather emotionless.

The blue-haired girl flashed Sairaorg a scornful smirk and walked a few steps towards him.

"You're the heir to the Great King Bael Clan, Sairaorg Bael, right? Where on earth do you get off attacking a good, fellow Devil heir like this? I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull, but this could be brought to the proper authorities."

Sairaorg grinned in response, lightly relaxing his fists.

"Hmph… So you servants of Diodora can say normal things. However, that guy there sent my younger brother, Magdaran Bael to the hospital just earlier today, and he also used the members of my peerage as a bunch of sandbags. With that, there's no way you can call him 'good', right?"

The girl with dark blue hair closed her eyes and touched her chin in understanding. However, she showed a small grin a bit afterward.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know about that, forgive me. However, since it was someone with such a high title like son of the Bael Clan… It shouldn't be a surprise that something happened to him."

"…!"

Sairaorg's face twisted in anger and prepared to attack, while the girl readied various blades of around one meter in length with extremely short black hilts, holding them in the spaces between her fingers. However, before anything could happen, Diodora spoke up with a smile.

"Hey, hey, Elesia. You shouldn't talk to the Bael heir like that. But I should thank you for covering for me, and for breaking my arms! I was about to destroy everything here! But I'm really such a loser… I'm supposed to be the leader, and you girls saw as I was getting my ass handed to me."

"Not at all, Diodora-sama. There's no one among us who thinks getting beat is a bad thing. The Astaroth Group is used to being on the losing end, after all." Smiling just a bit, the girl with reddish pink hair comforted Diodora with a hand on his arm that, like the rest of his body, was now completely undamaged.

"I never thought that anyone would come to your aide. Do you and your peerage actually have some sort of teamwork?"

Diodora only looked confusedly at Sairaorg as he stood up to answer his question.

"Of course we do! After all, we all subscribe to the Weekly Shounen Jump back in the human world's Japan. Agatha here is a really big fan."

As he said so, Diodora stood between the two girls and placed a hand on his waist. Elesia prepared her blades as strange glowing marks appeared on her arms and legs, while Agatha transported an enormous silver halberd with red accents, larger than her own body, into her hands.

"'Betrayal, Egotism and Failure'! That's the Astaroth Group's motto!"

Diodora smirked as Sairaorg glared menacingly at him.

"Now then, Sairaorg-kun… It's become a three-on-one match. Do you want to continue?"

* * *

"Rias… It's been fifteen minutes already. Maybe he only went back to his manor." Annoyed at the wait she had been forced in, Sona voiced out a logical assumption. Rias sighed in response.

"Sona, we came here asking for Sairaorg's help, so he's fighting alone on our behalf without requesting anything, we can't abandon him. I'll be happy if he returns here unscathed, if not… Then at the very least I hope he runs while he still _can_ run…"

Some drops of red liquid stained the floor as Rias spoke. Sona narrowed her eyes and merely looked a bit away.

 _(She's trying to remain calm, but she's still clenching her fists so tight they're bleeding…)_

"Rias, don't go making fun of your family so much. Who did you say was going to run?"

"…!?"

Rias' eyes widened in pleasant surprise. Turning around frantically, she saw Sairaorg Bael calmly leaning back on the wall at the room's entrance.

"Sairaorg! Y-You're alright!"

"You don't look injured, but…"

Sairaorg sighed and nodded calmly at Sona's suspicion-filled gaze.

"You're right, Sona Sitri. I wouldn't say that I'm alright. Truth be told, this is the first time in all my life that I've left a fight unfinished. I didn't actually run away, but I couldn't muster any strength _them_... I never thought I'd come across someone so sickening that I wouldn't want as an enemy, and there's more than one!" Sairaorg strongly stomped on the ground to let out his frustration, cracking it.

"I know… But still…" Rias gritted her molars while placing her hands on her knees.

 _Diodora… What happened to you?_

"Well, what do you think we should do, Sairaorg Bael? What you say might be true, I saw Diodora first-hand, but it is also true that we cannot leave the event of today go as nothing." Sona's eyes shone with a serious glint from behind her glasses.

Sairaorg looked down slightly, sending a glance toward his bed-ridden half-brother. After thinking for a while, he spoke again to Rias and Sona.

"We can't really do much per se, since these are only private quarrels between us young nobles. However, I'd say we can wait two more weeks and solve it during the Rating Games. Otherwise, this will only cause trouble to those above us."

"So we can only be careful until then…"

Rias looked down somberly. As she did so, the light of the moon beamed through the window, ever so slightly.

* * *

In the clearing he had previously used as main training ground for Rias, Aslatiel dropped down out of a magic circle. Made possible by the talisman he had preemptively brought and its link to the area, he had been able to teleport without major problem, except for his landing position on his head.

"Good grief… Today's been a heavy day…" Rubbing his aching head with a hand, Aslatiel stood up with some difficulty. For some reason, his expression looked more relaxed than usual.

After being calmed down by Haruna, he had accompanied her back home if only to talk with her a bit more. Aslatiel was utterly embarrassed by his earlier display, so he had only gotten out a quick goodbye before leaving.

 _(Still… To think that girl appointed a specific time for our next meeting… I guess Haru is not just a Meganekko for show…)_

Aslatiel yawned shamelessly. It was late at night, he had gotten up early to assist Rias with her training and worked non-stop until a little earlier. It was comprehensible to be exhausted after such a day.

The 'summer house' Rias, him and a few others were using was only a mere fifty meters away from his spot. So close, yet so far. Aslatiel walked towards it with hurried steps.

However, as soon as he opened the door, he felt a powerful blow delivered straight to his temple. Aslatiel's sight trembled as he fell to the floor.

"Wh-Wha…!?"

"There you are! What the hell do you think you're doing neglecting me for so long, Aslatiel!? It's been five days since I last got blood from you!" The young Carmilla noble, Elmenhilde Karnstein shouted while stepping on the downed Aslatiel's head.

 _(Oh, yeah. I forgot…)_

"Elmen, I'm sorry, but I feel pretty tired right now, so can I give you a vial tomorrow?"

"Not at all. I want it now." The girl sentenced coldly.

"Once again, think what you say. And how will you…" Aslatiel suddenly came to the unpleasant conclusion.

Seeing where Elmenhilde was looking at, he swiftly covered his neck with his hand.

"Not at all!" He swiftly retorted.

"Eeh!? But why not!?" Elmenhilde whined like a little girl.

"It will hurt! I'm sure of it!"

Elmenhilde moved to him, but Aslatiel got to his feet and dodged aside.

In quite the cartoonish way, Elmen persistently reached forward with her hand while Aslatiel dodged frantically. They were at this for about five seconds before recognizing the silliness of the situation.

"Stop it already!" Aslatiel whined.

"Not until you give me some blood!" Elmenhilde didn't falter, however.

Aslatiel was dumbfounded by his unending misfortune yet again. However, just before he even tried to escape into the lake nearby as he planned, a rock-hard fist to his cheek sent him rolling throughout the ground until he crashed on a tree, causing it to fall down on the lake.

"…?" Elmenhilde was surprised, but somewhat amused by this sudden display of violence.

As she looked at Aslatiel who now had poorly drawn spirals for eyes, the man with black and golden hair dressed in a yukata stood outside with anger consuming his entire face.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BRATS!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?"

"L-Lord Azazel!?"

Elmenhilde took a step back while Aslatiel tried to stand up, his head still ringing.

"I-I'm sorry, Azazel… We won't make any more noise, so could you let us in, please?" Aslatiel said while rubbing one of his ears.

However, this was met by a disinterested look from Azazel.

"Ah, yeah, about that… You're no longer staying here for the next two weeks, Aslatiel."

"… Eh?" A confused voice escaped his lips.

"What you heard. Diehauser Belial has plenty of things to do, so it's better for you, who can't use magic to teleport, to stay in a place that's nearer to his estate. He can't really come to the Gremory territory regularly just to train you."

 _(Oh… So that's why… But still…)_

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier today!? I'm utterly exhausted!" Aslatiel roared in frustration.

"Because… Er, well… I just forgot."

Azazel's unapologetic way of saying this worried him that he would forget about more important things.

 _(Like, if there's meat left in the fridge at a given time…)_

Supporting his weakened body on a tree, Aslatiel asked with half-closed eyes.

"Alright then… Where will I stay for the next two weeks, then?"

Azazel suddenly laughed childishly.

"Well…"

* * *

It was nighttime, so its full splendor was lacking at the moment. However, it would be clear to any viewer at any time of the day that this castle was even bigger and more grandiose than the Gremory's own. This was also demonstrated that there were cannons on the walls, cannons which probably hadn't been used ever since the Underworld Civil War.

"So the Phenex castle looks… Exactly the same as back then." Aslatiel reminisced fondly while looking at the majestic structure.

He then turned towards his companion with a scrutinizing gaze.

"At any rate, why did you tag along with me?"

"I already told you that I need some blood! Also, you will become my Familiar, so we should get used to the presence of the other." Elmehilde said with her usual prideful disposition.

 _(Well, whatever. She has a nice butt at least…)_

Sighing for maybe the fourteenth time that day, Aslatiel walked toward the mansion's door after passing through the huge gate. Despite his usual apathy toward such things, Aslatiel was dressed more nicely than earlier, with a button-up black Oxford shirt, slacks and his normal boots with no sense for combination.

Still terribly nervous, Aslatiel took some time as he hesitated to ring the doorbell. Annoyed with this display, Elmenhilde was the one to ring, much to the silver-haired Devil's horror.

Promptly, the door opened, as they were probably waiting for him.

The one behind the door was a remarkably tall woman with long black hair tied in a strange manner, similar to a high ponytail splitting into five. Her outfit was somewhat similar to a white Chinese cheongsam, with red shorts on her bottom, black gauntlets and knee-high boots.

"Are you Lord Aslatiel Bael?" She asked bluntly, without much emotion in her voice.

Aslatiel was briefly taken aback by her cold disposition but didn't particularly mind.

"Yes. Also, this girl comes with me." He said while pointing at Elmenhilde, who reacted rather displeased.

'We already heard about that companion of yours, there's no need to worry. My name is Siris, I'm a Knight of Lord Riser Phenex. Please allow me to guide to the manor's inside."

"Eh… Sure." Aslatiel replied troubledly.

"She's… Cool!"

Motioning a sparkly-eyed Elmenhilde to walk along, Aslatiel followed after the serious Knight.

The manor's inside itself hadn't changed a lot from what he remembered, with the exception that he now saw various girls of distinct appearances and mannerisms either playing in video game consoles, reading or doing other things to pass the time.

 _(Riser's servants, I presume. If I remember correctly, those of Ruval live at their own places…)_

As he glanced around, he noticed some of the girls interested in his and Elmenhilde's arrival, while others ignored them.

Even with the noise that was made previous to it, Aslatiel could've never expected to suffer a lariat shortly thereafter.

"Lord Aslatiel! Are you ok!?"

"Aslatiel! Get up now! Don't go staining another house's floor with your blood!"

It's unnecessary to say who of the two girls said each line.

Aslatiel looked up after the initial dizziness from the blow to his neck, and he could at least correctly predict the person who had subjected him to such an attack.

Despite being usually dressed in clothing proper of a noble, he currently wore a normal buttoned shirt and jeans, completely foregoing footwear at the moment. He looked down at Aslatiel with a fond smirk.

"So it was you, Ruval!" The silver-haired Devil yelled, but the eldest son of the current Phenex head and a top ranker of the Rating Games, Ruval Phenex merely laughed without worry.

"How are you doing, Aslatiel? Geez, it's been ages since we last met! I'm so happy!"

Easily lifting Aslatiel up by one arm, Ruval didn't even let him fall or get on his feet again before giving him a bro hug around the neck.

 _(Yeah, I should've expected this… It must be hard for him to act like a proper noble most of the time…)_

Despite everything, Aslatiel couldn't help but grin at this development, much to Siris' and Elmenhilde's surprise.

"Hm, so he's here already. Good."

Aslatiel turned in this familiar voice's direction. He saw Riser Phenex dressed in casual clothing and sitting on the couch as he watched TV. A girl who was probably a bit older than Aslatiel with short brown hair with red highlights was laying and sleeping peacefully on Riser's shoulder, while a girl with blue hair and cat ears on her head and a young girl with lime green hair slept on his lap.

Aslatiel didn't mind this in the least and only looked at Riser with a complicated expression.

 _(Well… How should I go about this…)_

After hesitating for a second or two, he could finally find some voice.

"L-Look, Riser… Er, I… I-I'm sorry for-"

"It's nothing, in the end, I was practically asking to be put down that way. It's… It's good to have you here, like old times…"

A small smile crept up on Riser's face as he finished speaking. Aslatiel was dumbfounded by this, and he couldn't help but reminisce those times they shared together, when Riser was a rough, yet admirable role model for him.

"Yes… I'm thankful indeed." Aslatiel laughed lightly, like a young boy would.

More steps arrived shortly afterward, from two people he also knew.

"Oh, Aslatiel-kun already arrived? But we have nothing ready~! What should I do?"

"Dear, don't worry so much, it's a bad habit of yours. What matters is that he's safely arrived and we can have fun again!"

The first voice belonged to Lord Gerald Phenex, formerly Beleth. A seemingly adult man with a remarkably youthful face, short dark blonde hair reaching his ears and eyes that appeared to always be closed, or just barely open (if even that). A worried expression adorned his otherwise good features.

The second person was an incredibly beautiful woman that appeared to be in her mid to late-twenties at most, her soft-looking blonde hair that was usually tied in an ornate way was currently let down and flowing to her waist, and her dark blue eyes like sapphires became filled with enthusiasm upon seeing the silver-haired Devil currently in her eldest son's arm. Lady Rania Phenex, actual head of the family and mother of three sons and a daughter.

 _(They look… The same as six years ago!)_

Aslatiel laughed inwardly as Rania approached him without reserve.

"Oh, Aslatiel! Welcome! Sorry that the house is in this state at the moment, but we didn't have much time to prepare." She extended her hand in a loving gesture as she spoke.

"Oh, don't worry at all, Rania-sama. I'm just happy for your hospi…"

Aslatiel managed to get out of Ruval's grasp and offered his hand in return. But the moment he did so, Rania grabbed and turned it.

"… tality?"

In a simple and fluid motion, she placed Aslatiel's hand on her remarkably large breast while her other hand rubbed his crotch somewhat vigorously.

"Dwahh!?"

"I see, I see…"

His cheeks turning bright red, Aslatiel pulled back as if his hand had burned from what he touched. Gerald became frantic by this, Elmenhilde's and Siris' faces became pale while Riser and Ruval sighed as if it wasn't the first time something like this happened.

"Wh-Wha…!?"

"Oh, sorry for that, Aslatiel. I heard from Venelana that you were being somewhat of a late bloomer, so I was worried that you didn't have it in you. But you _do_ after all! What a relief~!"

Aslatiel was still flabbergasted by the situation, but he suddenly remembered something.

 _(… Oh.. Right. This person… She's one of those…)_

"I was having a bit of a block lately, but now I can safely use you as a basis for the next iteration of 'A Heaven Out Of Hell'~!" Rania said dreamily as she held her cheek with one hand.

 _(A smut writer… And to think her works would become popular in the human world as well. Haru had one of that same series, I believe…)_

"Mother… What did I tell you before Aslatiel arrived? Do you even remember the preparatory talk we had just today!?"

The light, yet hasty footsteps of another party could be clearly heard going down the stairs. The source was the young noble lady with her blonde hair styled in drills and sharp dark blue eyes.

"I can't believe you would do something like this when you haven't seen him for six years! And Aslatiel! Why are you being so accepting and meek!?" Ravel Phenex pointed her finger at Aslatiel accusingly.

Aslatiel was thinking of how to reply, but his arm was suddenly pulled to move back his body. Elmenhilde had gotten close, and had a displeased face directed at Ravel.

 _(W-Wait… This sensation in my arm…)_

Aslatiel's elbow was held by Elmenhilde's arms and was touching her breast. It was of a rather modest size, but the feeling was nonetheless reasonably soft and elastic.

"What do you think you're doing? Wasn't your mother the one who caused the ruckus? Don't go talking to Aslatiel so rudely!"

Ravel's eyes, of course, flared in anger at this. Yanking Aslatiel's other arm, his elbow became enclosed by a sensation on another dimension from Elmenhilde's.

"Why are you acting so high and mighty!? Are you Aslatiel's bodyguard or something!? I'm his close friend since childhood, so I can speak to him as familiarly as I want!" Ravel yelled as she hugged Aslatiel's arm more tightly, making it press even more against her large breasts.

 _(She's completely superior!)_

Being assaulted by the softness from both sides, Aslatiel's face became bright red. Meanwhile, the two young ladies glared at each other as sparks seemingly clashed between their gazes. Each pulling on Aslatiel's arm from their own side, they only made the sensation stronger.

"Ohoo~ You're wrong… I'm not his bodyguard, I'm his master!"

Elmenhilde's yell silenced everyone, and Aslatiel in particular went blue in the face.

 _(Oh dear…)_

"M-M-M-Master!? Wh-What's that supposed to mean!?" Ravel's cheeks became marred with red as she drew some strange conclusion in her head from those words. From such a flustered reaction, it was probably not decent.

"That's right! He's to become my familiar, and we even tried to make a contract and would have succeeded if not for the interference of other people!"

 _(What!? She took that seriously!?)_

Elmenhilde's lips curled up in a scornful grin as she spoke.

"Well, what do you say now, 'childhood friend'? Are you truly anything so special to Aslatiel that it would allow you to behave as you do?"

Ravel bit her lip in exasperation, not knowing what to say. However, it only took her a second or two to find an adequate response. Not that she appeared comfortable with saying out loud, demonstrated by her opening and closing her mouth a few times without making any sound.

"M-Master… Yeah right. Even if you truly are something like that… I-I… I…"

"Hm?" Elmenhilde leaned slightly forward to hear better, but she could've never expected what Ravel would say next.

Blushing all the way to her ears, she yelled out loud with a frown and a resigned smirk, making for a rather pitiable expression.

"I'm on Aslatiel's suitor list and he's on mine! Therefore, you might as well call me his fiancée!" Such words came out of the young Phenex lady's lips, shocking everyone in silence and petrifying Aslatiel's expression.

 _(I'm going to die… Just like Kiyoshi…)_

"F-F-Fiancée!?" Elmenhilde's face contorted in astonishment.

"Exactly as you heard! And for that same reason, you have to let go of his arm! Don't go grabbing an engaged man's arm like that!"

"As if! Just because you are on each other's list of suitors doesn't mean you're engaged! Don't get ahead of yourself!"

As Ravel's and Elmenhilde's anger at one another increased, intensely swirling flames and terrifying masses of darkness appeared respectively behind each of them.

"W-Wait just a moment there! If you two go at it right now I'll die-"

""Shut up!""

Aslatiel's pleas were abruptly silenced by the only time the young ladies agreed on something. The two voices at once were so powerful that Aslatiel could only stay silent due to fear.

 _(I'll die today… I'm sorry Diehauser-dono, but you'll wait for no one tomorrow…)_

However, the quarrel of Ravel and Elmenhilde was suddenly and conveniently disrupted by yet another arrival at the household.

"Oh, to think that person did come back home for a while."

"Well, it's Aslatiel who came today, so it's to be expected that he would as well."

"Awawa…! But we have nothing ready for him either!"

"Rather than that, I wonder who he left in charge of all the work he's probably leaving untouched."

"Well, that Queen of his is quite the workaholic."

The members of the Phenex family spoke one after the other, mildly surprised at this seemingly unusual occurrence. Of course, upon hearing those words, Aslatiel also knew who the new arrival was.

 _(Oh boy… 'That' guy is here…)_

"I'm home…" With his slicked-back blonde hair being ruffled by his fingers and his glasses shining slightly, a handsome young man in a business suit entered through the door.

This Ravus Phenex, second son of the Phenex family, was not usually with the rest of his family at the castle. Being the CEO of a media company in the human world was most of the reason he spent most of his time there, but still, his siblings and parents showed no real surprise at his arrival.

Of course, Aslatiel became aware of the reason once he met with Ravus' blue eyes covered by rimless spectacles. After all, Ravel was holding vigorously onto his arm, and that was reason enough…

"I see… So Aslatiel already arrived. Perfect timing, I guess I'll remind you now…"

Ravus' dry laughter resounded a bit, while Aslatiel's expression remained deadpan.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU HAVE MY SISTER!"

 _(Yup… Saw it coming…)_

Aslatiel thought with a deadpan expression as the flame-covered fist sent him flying. Ravel covered her face in shame, but Rania was rather unsurprisingly laughing.

* * *

"Why do these things always happen to me? Do I attract weirdness and misfortune?" Aslatiel thought out loud while drying his still somewhat wet hair with a hand towel.

After the huge ruckus surrounding his arrival had subsided, Aslatiel had been pointed toward the room he would be staying at for the next two weeks. It wasn't as big or grandiose as his chamber back at the Gremory castle, but it was still a bit too luxurious for his current liking.

With a large plasma TV, a fridge and game consoles prepared in anticipation to his visit, there was probably nothing Aslatiel would need to ask for during his stay. Even the bed of the room, with its sheets and pillows neatly arranged, was big enough to fit two people with plenty of space in between.

Feeling the need to relax and cool down his head somewhat, Aslatiel had headed toward the large outdoors bath only to take a shower of fifteen minutes, something that would probably make Devils of lower class want to smack him quite a few times.

Having changed into his usual pajamas of a simple black T-shirt and black trousers, he had been walking toward his room for the last minute or so. He felt refreshed and only required his long-awaited sleep to call it a day, after all, the appointed time for his meeting with Diehauser Belial was at 2 pm for the first day, so he would have plenty of time to sleep even if he started now.

"Ah~ To think I will finally rest for today! I almost thought this moment would never come."

Walking along happily while playing with the hand towel, a smiling Aslatiel finally reached his room. The doorknob turned easily and the door opened smoothly without making noise.

The room was dark, with not a single light on. Of course, this wasn't a problem for a Devil, so Aslatiel easily made his way under the sheets and into the bed, too tired to even do it strongly.

Probably due to laziness, he closed his eyes almost immediately and didn't look as he pulled toward him what he initially thought to be a body pillow.

"Iya!" As a matter of fact, body pillows don't yelp, jerk around or even feel like a person.

Yes. What he held strongly in his arms was not a body pillow in the least.

Opening his eyes in shock, Aslatiel saw from up close the young Phenex lady with blonde hair and dark blue eyes like sapphires. She had been stunned by his sudden actions, opening and closing her mouth while not knowing what to say.

"R-Ravel? What are you doing here!? Your room is upstairs!" Aslatiel voiced out frantically.

"I-I know, and why do you remember such a thing!?"

Aslatiel shrank at her accusing words.

 _(Ok, recalling that sure is kinda stalkerish…)_

"I-It doesn't matter, I asked you a more important question and I expect a reply. What are you doing in the room that was chosen for me?"

Aslatiel's serious and commanding voice caused Ravel to back down. In a subdued manner, she looked slightly aside as she spoke.

"If I leave you alone, who knows what that vile girl will do… Therefore, I'm here to protect you! Yeah, yeah, that's right!" As if praising herself, Ravel nodded while grinning smugly.

 _(Vile girl? Oh, she must mean Elmen… If I remember correctly, she's in another room on this same floor…)_

This was on Aslatiel's mind for but a mere second, however, as something far more entertaining occurred to him soon after. Looking directly at Ravel's face, he smiled slyly and said with a playful voice.

"So you're jealous, Ravel?"

"Eh? Eeeehhh!?" The young Phenex lady's cheeks instantly turned to a deep red color.

"What's the matter? Under normal circumstances, you shouldn't worry about my affairs with any female. So why is it that you would go to the lengths of staying in my room to prevent anything from happening?"

Aslatiel shrewdly teased her without a bit of mercy, finding Ravel's reactions too amusing and cute to not do so.

"Y-You've got it wrong! I-I was only worried that she would take advantage of you sleeping to do something l-lewd against your will! That's all!"

Despite Ravel's eyes pleading desperately for belief in her words, Aslatiel remained unfazed. Or rather, this only served to make him more eager in his torment of her.

"Hm, that's still suspicious. Are you sure that you aren't the one who planned on doing such things?"

"…! Wh-Wh-Why would you say that… *sniff*…"

Ravel's teary eyes marked the point in which Aslatiel knew he had gone too far. His eyes widened in concern as he frantically searched for words to say.

"S-Sorry, I was only joking. I didn't mean anything of what I said."

He apologized honestly, and despite the angry look Ravel was giving him, she didn't hold any particular resentment.

"Wh-Whatever! More importantly now, Aslatiel…"

Ravel's voice suddenly became smaller, sparking the silver-haired Devil's curiosity.

"Hm?"

"U-Um… You… Y-You're still hugging me, you know…" She said with a red face and upturned eyes.

Looking slightly down, Aslatiel saw that Ravel's petite body was indeed tightly held in his embrace, close enough to feel her breath on his chest and get warmer from her body temperature.

"Eh!? S-Sorry!" He said as he frantically let her free of his grasp.

"D-Don't worry about it…" Ravel replied while looking slightly away.

Aslatiel's mind was still filled with the soft sensation he held in his arms until a moment ago, but his attention was drawn toward something quite unusual.

Draping down Ravel's sleeveless white lacy nightgown was her brilliant blonde hair, fresh from a bath that was also presumed from the slightly rosy tone of her skin. However, the unusual part was in that her hair was currently untied and somehow only a bit wavy at some parts, no trace of her drills remaining.

"Ravel, you don't have a perm?" Aslatiel asked in wonder, causing Ravel to respond as if offended.

"Of course not, you idiot. Those processes can actually damage the hair, so I wouldn't try one by any means."

Aslatiel became slightly irritated by her tone, but remained calm. A quarrel was the last thing he wanted at this moment.

"Then how do you do those drills from earlier?"

"Mm? Oh! So that's why you asked. Well, I bathe two times a day. One in the morning and once again at night. Basically, when I bathe at morning, I pin my wet hair in the shape that I like and then dry it with the heat of my flames combined with wind. Voila! Instant drills!"

Ravel appeared to enjoy talking about such things, as a sparkle could almost be seen in her eyes. Aslatiel couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Well, right now you remind me a lot of back then."

Ravel's expression suddenly became somber as she made a troubled smile.

"Back then, huh…"

"…!"

Seeing Ravel's expression made Aslatiel feel as if a bullet had pierced his heart.

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words. Ravel, Sona and the others; to neglect them for six years due to his selfish search for revenge was unforgivable, and he knew it.

But even so, he couldn't say anything.

"Erm, should we sleep? You were really tired, if I remember correctly." Noticing his inner strife, Ravel spoke with a small smile.

"Y-Yeah… Let's do just that."

Turning his back to her with a complicated expression, Aslatiel laid his head on the soft pillow.

Laying down with their backs turned to each other, however, Aslatiel shivered from the cold.

 _(Damn… This place really is…)_

Members of the Phenex Devil Clan had a higher body temperature than normal, so they could only enjoy a pleasant cold with air much more chilly than usual. Precisely due to this, the air conditioner in the rooms of the manor was at a low enough temperature that normal people would find it terribly uncomfortable.

Of course, Aslatiel was not an exception to this discomfort.

Despite him trying to move as little as possible, Ravel became aware of his suffering quite easily.

"Hey…"

"Wh-What is it?" Embracing his own body to provide himself with even a bit of heat, Aslatiel replied absentmindedly.

"If you're feeling so cold… U-Um, I… It should be a little warmer if you hug me…"

Aslatiel's eyes widened at this proposal.

Indeed, due to that higher than usual body temperature, close body contact should provide some good warmth for the freezing Aslatiel. However, this didn't erase the awkwardness that would obviously ensue.

"W-Wait. Didn't you just complain about me hugging you by accident a moment ago?"

"Th-That time it was too unexpected! But… W-Well, I'm not quite against it per se… A-And it's not like it's something new. Remember that time we got trapped in the Kyria Mountain Range at the Sitri territory-"

"F-Fine! I'll comply so don't remind me of that embarrassing thing!"

Hearing Aslatiel getting so flustered, Ravel laughed innocently. Said laugh subsided when she felt and heard him getting gradually closer.

"Um… Are you sure you want to do this?"

"A-A Phenex never goes back on their word!" Ravel's voice resounded strongly.

 _(W-Well… This shouldn't be too different, right…?)_

Shaking off the last bits of hesitation from his mind, Aslatiel brought his arms forward and hugged Ravel close, but gently. His arms sliding under her own, the sensation of a fragile abdomen was felt clearly as the small back pressed against his own abdomen.

"M-Mm…"

Ravel groaned slightly in response to Aslatiel's somewhat strong grip, but since there was no actual surprise, she accepted it without much trouble.

They remained in this position for a while, none being quite able to calm down. Ravel's body was indeed warm and soft, so at least the cold wasn't bothering Aslatiel anymore.

Even more so than this, she felt reassuring and genuinely nice to touch and embrace, allowing Aslatiel to relax his body even if he couldn't sleep due to nervousness.

"Ravel…" He whispered on her ear almost by instinct, without anything to say in particular.

However, he only felt the blonde's small body shaking slightly. Great was Aslatiel's surprise when he felt the touch of her hands on his own.

"I thought you had changed into something else… But I see you really are still the same person deep inside…"

"What?"

Aslatiel asked in confusion, but only heard the sound of restrained sobs in reply.

"I… I thought you had died…"

Aslatiel was stunned into silence.

The girl whose trembling body he held in his arms couldn't even cry in peace due to him. That, over anything else, Aslatiel couldn't forgive of himself.

Without thinking it rationally, he tightened his embrace on Ravel.

"… Wh-What…?" She turned back until one of her moist blue eyes could barely meet his.

Aslatiel didn't speak a single word, and instead responded with something he could no longer restrain.

Letting himself go for this one time, not thinking of anything but this girl he cared about so much and yet had caused such suffering… He brushed some of her golden tresses aside and kissed her neck with affection.

"…!" Ravel was stunned into silence by his actions, but Aslatiel didn't stop there.

Running his left hand down Ravel's small, yet curvaceous body, he lifted the skirt of the nightgown and crawled his hand through her smooth thigh. Not satisfied with just that, he also nibbled her ear that was turning red.

"Hyah… D-Don't…"

Ravel panicked and seized the blanket, but Aslatiel payed no mind to this and leaned his chin on her shoulder, causing her resistance to slacken. In that gap, he gently undid the zipper at the back of the nightgown.

"Ah **—**!"

Upon noticing she was being stripped, Ravel raised a short scream, but she was already too late. He took the white nightgown off her shoulders and her sizable breasts, lacking a bra since she was ready to sleep, appeared from under it.

"A-Aslatiel! Stop! Th-This is shamef **—** "

Ravel hid her breasts with both hands, but at that moment Aslatiel held her by her waist and moved back, all the while covering himself and her up to the shoulders in the sheets.

"You won't feel embarrassed like this, right?"

Aslatiel looked at Ravel from over her shoulder with a mischievous smile. Laying their backs on the bedrest, their posture was like that of children wrapped in a blanket side by side.

However, under the sheets, acts that couldn't be associated with children could easily be carried out.

"W-Well… It's true that I can't see… But that's not the problem-"

Aslatiel's hand went up Ravel's nightgown and touched her abdomen directly, with his fingers tracing particularly around her bellybutton.

"Kya **—**! A-Au…"

Groping around as if exploring, Aslatiel caressed Ravel's upper body and thighs. His index finger then slid up and down, caressing her back.

"Yaa… Nn…"

Ravel squirmed a bit and raised a lewd voice.

 _(Alright, here I go…)_

"Lady Ravel, are you there?"

"Uwah!"

Suddenly, the room's door opened. From the gap left there appeared the face of the girl with turquoise eyes and black hair in ox horns, peeking in curiously.

"Oh, there you are. You weren't in your room, so I was getting worried." Xuelan sighed in relief as she looked at Ravel. However, the young Phenex did not share such relaxation.

"See, sweet Xue-chan? I told you she would be here if not in her room" Lady Rania Phenex said as she appeared at Xuelan's side. "But nonetheless, the relationship between you two is quite good. Wrapped up in blanket like that… So very cute. Were you reminiscing about your time as kids?"

Aslatiel made a troubled laugh and smile at Rania's inquiry.

"W-Well, something like that…"

"Liar… Children wouldn't do something perverted like this…" Ravel murmured is such a way that was only audible to Aslatiel.

Suddenly, Xuelan reacted with shock at something.

"W-Wait! You're that man who was in Sekiryuutei's group back at the meeting!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I was there." Aslatiel replied calmly, remembering the first time he saw this girl. "Pink stripes." He said without any tact as if by a muscular spasm that he couldn't predict.

"Wh-Why you… Is that really the main thing you remember about me!?"

However, Aslatiel wasn't paying much attention to Xuelan or even Rania. After all, under the blankets, Ravel had her nightgown pulled down to below her breasts. Doing something as perverted as this in front of her mother and someone she considered a close friend, she was questioning continuously whether they would get exposed or not. In this line, Aslatiel's heart couldn't stop beating hard.

Knowing how nervous Ravel was only riled up his own excitement, so without any hesitation, he sent his hand up her leg, searching for her panties.

Ravel turned to him with a stiff face. The movement of her neck was so mechanical that it felt like it would give out a creaking sound. Her eyes and forced expression seemed to say 'D-Don't tell me… In this kind of situation!?'.

Her lace panties were pulled slightly down by the side.

"…!?"

Ravel's mouth opened for a moment before closing. She wanted to complain, but it would be much more embarrassing to be exposed, so she remained quiet.

"Eh? Something wrong?"

Ravel was at Aslatiel's side that was farthest from the door, so his body served as somewhat of a cover to her. However, her sudden movement indeed looked nothing but strange to Xuelan.

"N-Nothing at all. At any rate, Rania-sama, why were you two searching for us?"

"Hyu~!"

Ravel's body slightly bent backward. Aslatiel's hand was groping at her buttocks that had mostly lost their protection.

"L-Lady Ravel, your face looks uncomfortable, your voice too… Are you alright?" Xuelan asked with concern in her eyes.

"I-It… It's n-nothing…"

Ravel answered so while glaring at Aslatiel with moist eyes.

However, such a glare was pointless. Softly grabbing her breast, Aslatiel felt a gradually more solid sensation against his palm that revealed Ravel's excitement in this situation.

The breast that was quite large for her short height was lifted with ease. Aslatiel played with it as if it was a toy that wouldn't ever be boring. Each time he grazed or touched its tips, an anguished breath leaked out of Ravel's mouth.

Ravel bit her lip and looked down so that her voice wouldn't get out. Without even caring, Aslatiel's hands merely enjoyed the sensation of her breasts, butt and thighs.

He couldn't see her body, but rather was imagining it by touching more places more thoroughly. Being guided only by the pleasant sensation he felt under the blanket, the situation was much more lewd than if he was looking at it directly.

"Well, basically there are some things that Diehauser-dono asked me to tell you beforehand. For example, he said he needs you in prime condition of food and sleep for the first day, even if that means you have to arrive late. He also wants you to bring your Steel Attribute Spirit for some reason."

"O-Ok…"

He couldn't concentrate, so Aslatiel had to make an abnormal effort to recognize what Rania had just said. But even so…

"…!"

… He felt a chilling sensation on his crotch. Ravel's breath was rough and she glared at Aslatiel with a defiant expression.

The identity of the sensation on his crotch was Ravel's slender fingers. She was trying to resist him.

However, Aslatiel didn't stop sliding his finger from her breast to her abdomen and then her navel. As he did so, Ravel's body twitched and convulsed. Ignoring Ravel's will, her body was reacting arbitrarily from pleasure.

"Mm, ku… Nn…"

Her appearance while desperately trying to endure it was absurdly cute.

"Apparently, Diehauser-dono wants to do a test of sorts in order to optimize the results of your training. However, there's not much equipment that you need to bring to his estate. Of course, I at least will tell the servants to prepare a good meal for you tomorrow." Rania spoke while completely unaware of her daughter's plights.

Aslatiel forcefully pushed his hand between Ravel's closed thighs. The blonde desperately tried to guard that place, but Aslatiel's hand had no great difficult in reaching her most important part, still covered by her partly pulled down panties.

"A-Aaa…"

Despite feeling completely helpless, Ravel raised a gasping voice consumed by emotion.

"I-I'm sure of it! Lady Ravel, you really don't look okay! Do you have a fever? Your face is totally red!" The girl with black hair in ox horns voiced out in worry.

"N-No! I-I mean it Xuelan, nothing's wrong…" Ravel desperately endured the stimulation in order to appear calm, but it didn't work out.

Xuelan quickly went past Rania and close to the bed.

"Come with me, I need to take care of you." Xuelan's hand approached the blankets.

 _(Shit!)_

Aslatiel could remove his hands from Ravel's body, but her nightgown was still pulled to her abdomen. If lifted up in time by some lucky blow, her panties were still pulled down enough to be seen then. There was no way of escape.

Ravel also knew this, and her face was even more despaired than Aslatiel's.

However, by the Devil's luck, Rania touched Xuelan's shoulder before she could lift the blankets.

"Xue-chan, you're being too paranoid."

"P-Paranoid? How? Just look at her!" Xuelan was suddenly silenced by Rania's index finger on her lips.

"You know that this castle has its temperature best adapted to us members of the Phenex family, right? Well, Aslatiel probably felt cold and Ravel is staying close to him to give him some warmth. Her face is red due to embarrassment, ain't that right?"

"H-Huh? Is that true, Lady Ravel?"

Seeing Xuelan turn to her, Ravel's eyes became hopeful with a chance to not be discovered.

"Y-Yes, Xuelan. You know how I generally don't like people getting too close and touchy with me? I-It's like that…"

"Hm, I see." Hearing this, Xuelan sighed in relief.

 _(This girl is a total ditz!)_

Aslatiel thought as Rania touched Xuelan's shoulder once again, getting the Chinese girl's attention to her.

"Xue-chan, we should leave them be now. I already told Aslatiel what I needed to tell him, and you should get some sleep too."

"O-Ok. As you say, Milady."

Both Rania and Xuelan made their way toward the door of the room, but the latter suddenly came to a stop.

"Oh, that's right! Lord Aslatiel, I have a question for you."

 _(Lord? … It does feel nice to be called that way by such an attractive girl…)_

While thinking of such unimportant drivel, Aslatiel replied with a curious face.

"What is it?"

"Where is the Sekiryuutei at this moment?" Xuelan asked with serious eyes.

Hearing this Aslatiel pondered. If two weeks had already passed, then that would mean…

"… Heh." Aslatiel suddenly cracked up a grin while restraining sadistic laughter. "I'll tell you where he's not. … Safe."

"Wh-What!?"

Xuelan and Ravel reacted in such a way and Aslatiel couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Nothing, nothing. You want to meet him, right?"

"W-Well, it would be interesting to see what kind of training he's doing." Xuelan lightly twirled her hair as she looked aside.

 _(Well then… I should just call Venelana-sama, since she must know the exact mountain he's at…)_

Thinking of this, Aslatiel manifested a small device on his hand. Mostly similar to an old-fashioned flip phone, it allowed communication in the same manner as communication-type magic circles.

Selecting Venelana's contact and placing it on his ear, she responded quite quickly.

"Hello? Venelana-sama?"

[Hm? Oh! Hi there, Aslatiel! I was just about to go to sleep, but it's good that you called. Tell me… How was your first night with Ravel-chan? If you know what I mean~]

"What the hell!?"

""Huh?""

Ravel and Xuelan expressed their confusion at the same time, and Aslatiel quickly became subdued.

"N-Nothing wrong, don't worry!" Trying to assure the two girls, he went back to speaking on his device. "Nothing of the sort happened…!"

Venelana sighed without any effort to hide her disappointment.

[Well, why are you calling me now, then?]

"There's a girl here, Riser's Rook. She's kinda like… A rival of Ise? At any rate, she'd like to see his training, so could you guide her tomorrow to the mountain he's currently at?"

Aslatiel waited, and Venelana finally spoke up after pondering.

[Hm, I don't really see a problem. She can come tomorrow at any time she likes, I'll be here to welcome her~]

 _(She's… Awfully nice to new people…)_

Sighing, Aslatiel spoke again.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. I'll be calling you regularly so don't worry, Auntie."

Aslatiel's smile was suddenly cracked by Venelana's cold tone.

[Hm? What did you just call me?]

Aslatiel could almost feel the terrifying smirk that was surely on her face.

"N-Nothing!" Not even waiting for her reply, he hanged up. "Well, Venelana-sama will welcome you tomorrow to the Gremory castle, Xuelan. Feel free to go at any time and she'll bring you to Ise."

Xuelan's eyes fired up instantly, while Rania and Ravel sweat-dropped.

"You have my deepest gratitude, Lord Aslatiel."

 _(Yeah… This does feel nice…)_

Ignoring Aslatiel's creepy smirk, Rania touched Xuelan's shoulder to get her attention.

"Xue-chan, we should go now. You need your sleep for tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, indeed. Let us go then, Milady."

After waving goodbye with a nice smile to Aslatiel and Ravel, Rania left the room alongside Xuelan. Silence reigned for around ten seconds.

"So… The blankets are comfy, right?"

She went straight for his jugular.

"Uwah! P-Please don't kill me! What I did was… U-Um, er…"

"Exactly." Ravel replied with a sweet smile.

Holding Aslatiel's wrists over his head, a scorching sensation was felt as he tried to get free.

"O-Ow, ow, ow! Burns! It burns, Ravel!"

"If you don't want to get burned by me, then stay put, you rascal."

Aslatiel could swear he was burned even more by Ravel's inhuman glare. However, he snapped out of that particular fear upon becoming aware of something. Ravel had gotten on top of him in order to grab his arms, but in the process, her uncovered breasts were now plainly in Aslatiel's sight.

 _(R-Ravel's breasts! Such pink nipples! Like those of a young girl! The shape and size are also so perfect…)_

Aslatiel's compulsive nosebleed was stopped by a strange sensation on his lower body. Ravel's hand was on his trousers.

"Let's see how you deal with the same treatment!" Despite her reddened face, vengeful conviction could still be felt in her tone.

 _(Someone help! She's going to rape me!)_

If there was some shred of hope in the situation, it's that Ravel was quite hesitant to pull down. Her face flushed bright red and her hand trembling, it was clear that she was uncomfortable with doing something like this. That delay due to hesitation was all that was needed for Aslatiel's 'savior' to arrive.

However, it might've been more peaceful of a situation if said 'savior' had walked past the room.

"Wh-Wh-What are you two doing!?"

""Eh!?"" Both Aslatiel and Ravel reacted in shock.

By the door stood the young lady Elmenhilde Karnstein. Having removed the golden accessory on her hair and currently dressed in a black camisole with matching shorts, her noble atmosphere had been replaced by a strangely approachable and seductive ambiance.

"I-I knew it! I knew that you would come to Aslatiel's room to 'attack' him!

 _(Oh, how ironic…)_

Aslatiel couldn't help but smile in amusement at how the situation had turned out. Fuming in anger, Ravel addressed Elmenhilde with a pointing finger.

"Wh-Who the hell do you think you are!? You came here for that right!? That's why I'm here, to stop you from forcing yourself onto him!"

"Yeah right! Says the woman with her breasts bare for the world to see!"

"H-Hyah!"

Apparently unaware of or not paying attention to this, Ravel's face became redder than ever as she covered her naked chest. However, she swiftly changed tactics in order to not remain weak-minded.

"I-I see… You're just jealous, aren't you? Of course, your case is rather unfortunate, even I feel a bit bad for you."

Elmenhilde was briefly confused by this, but finally became aware of her insult to her upon noticing Ravel's and Aslatiel's focused on her own breasts. Or lack thereof.

Elmenhilde blushed and looked at Ravel with a glare full of rage. Taking advantage of Ravel's gloating, Elmenhilde walked forward and pushed her off of Aslatiel's body.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea-" Ravel was silenced by the display before her, while Aslatiel's face became bright red.

 _(I-Is she really…!?)_

Elmenhilde smirked in satisfaction as she looked at Ravel smugly.

"See? A woman's charm is not defined only by the size of her chest, arrogant cow. How is it, Aslatiel? Does it feel nice~?" Elmenhilde said as she moved her hips a bit, which were now dangerously close to Aslatiel's own.

Looking back at him with a charming glint on her red eyes, she was currently sitting on his waist, her back facing him. Specifically, in this position Aslatiel had an almost perfect view of Elmenhilde's cute and shapely butt.

A bit big for the slender and small-bodied Elmenhilde, it had the kind of hips that could give easy delivery of a baby once she had matured enough. The tight and smooth-looking surface was almost magnetic, attracting Aslatiel's gaze and even hand if he gave up to his impulses.

"Do you want to touch?" Elmenhilde's seductive tone instantly shattered most of Aslatiel's resistance.

"E-Eh!?"

 _(Is this girl for real!?)_

Blushing beet red, Elmenhilde did her best to maintain her dominant disposition.

"I-I don't really mind, you know? If you become my Familiar, I'll let you touch my b-butt every day…"

It could almost be heard as a thread in Aslatiel's mind snapped after hearing this.

However, before he could do anything, Ravel had risen up and in Elmenhilde's face.

"You perverted woman! Are you trying to seduce him now!?"

"I'm perverted!? I don't want to hear that from an exhibitionist cow!"

They started to fight.

Wrestling like young tomboys, neither Ravel nor Elmenhilde got much of an advantage over one another. As they did so, Elmenhilde's butt rubbed thoroughly on Aslatiel's waist.

 _(D-Damn it! At this rate…!)_

Aslatiel could feel his body 'reacting' from all the stimulus he had been throughout the night.

"S-Stop it now, you idiots!"

Trying to get up from his position proved to not be too good of an idea, as it caused the Elmenhilde's position to shift a bit, and it was all that was required for Aslatiel to get accidentally hit by one of their elbows and the girls to lose their balance.

"Uwah!"

""Kya!""

Falling backwards to his original position, Aslatiel tried opening his eyes but the view in front of him had become dark. Something soft was practically glued to his face and his breath had stopped.

 _(I can't breathe…!)_

Aslatiel trashed around in his predicament, but unexpected responses were received.

"Ah~ D-Don't move…"

"Auu~ T-Too rough…"

Matching with his movements, Aslatiel could hear the indecent voices of Ravel and Elmenhilde.

 _(This is… Don't tell me…)_

When the thing clinging to his face moved slightly, what rushed into his sight was a pair of black semi-transparent shorts over a shapely behind. Aslatiel's hands were trying to move it away, grabbing Elmenhilde's buttocks with a firm and strong grip.

"Yah! M-My butt~ Ahn…"

 _(Dangerous!)_

Searching for another escape route, Aslatiel lifted his right leg up. However, it couldn't move much before being stopped by softness from up and the sides.

"Hahn~ N-Not there…"

Aslatiel's knee was rubbing against Ravel's crotch and inner thighs, and as a result, her breasts that were currently over Aslatiel's own crotch moved slightly in accordance to her movements.

He had no way of escape, that much was clear.

However, his nose was bleeding quite a bit, so with quick thinking he came up with one last plan.

 _(This is my last shot… Please… Don't break on me!)_

Thinking of this, Aslatiel put his final tactic in motion.

He powerfully hit the back of his own head against the bedrest and was knocked out by the action.

The plan had been a success.

"M-Mm… Huh?"

"Y-Yahn… Wh-What?"

Both Ravel and Elmenhilde looked in wonder at the now unconscious Aslatiel.

They then looked at each other with surprisingly guilty expressions.

"Hm, I guess he hit his head as we fell. All because of us fighting…"

"Y-Yes, he suffered a hard blow because of our immaturity…"

Finally looking at each other in the eye, some sort of understanding was formed between the two girls at this very moment.

"W-Well… If we both sleep here with him…"

"There should be no danger of the other doing something, r-right?"

Looking away with amusingly similar pouts, Ravel and Elmenhilde got under the sheets and shifted Aslatiel into a more comfortable position.

Ravel at his left side and Elmenhilde by his right, calm could finally arrive at this night of necessary rest.

* * *

The curse had been lifted, at long last.

For once, an angry beast wouldn't threaten to rise under the malevolent light.

Finally, Aslatiel woke up without any light torturing his eyes through the window.

 _(My ultimate enemy, sunlight has been vanquished for now… I love you, Underworld…)_

Ignoring the painful bump on the back of his head, Aslatiel tried to sit up on the bed. However, pressure on both of his sides prevented him from doing so.

"Mm… Nng…"

"Zzz… Fu…"

Aslatiel looked at his right side.

Elmenhilde was sleeping while adorably grasping the shirt on his chest in a hug, like a little girl. Her legs were entwined on one of his own.

Aslatiel looked at his left side.

Ravel was also fast asleep with her nightgown worn nicely again. She was hugging Aslatiel by the neck, causing his left arm to be swallowed between her large mounds.

"…" Remembering what happened last night, he didn't quite have anything to say.

Of course, like any other healthy male of his age, such a situation would almost always be considered a blessing. However, after all the shenanigans of the previous night, it currently felt like eating a top-class filet mignon after eating a top-class boeuf bourguignon.

Exciting, yes. But of course, some of the novelty was lost when it was so soon that he had been treated with another erotic feast. Some time of rest was required before he could appreciate it in its entirety.

Due to all the aforementioned, Aslatiel was able to react fairly calmly to the situation at hand.

 _(Let's see… How can I get out before waking them up…)_

"… Is what you're wondering, right?"

Aslatiel almost screamed of surprise after hearing this.

Turning to the side, he saw Rania Phenex standing by the door.

"Good morning, Aslatiel. I would be lying if I said I didn't expect such circumstances. So… Who 'was better'?"

"Rania-sama, nothing of the sort happened. They were just worried the other would make a move on me as I slept, as if that would even happen…"

After hearing his words, Rania sighed in dismay. Aslatiel didn't manage to hear the "I see more work has to be put in you…"

Walking close to the bed, Rania expertly held Ravel and separated her from Aslatiel in a swift and efficient way.

"W-Wait, how-"

"She's my daughter, of course I know how to not wake her up. As for the lovely vampire Ojou-sama…"

Rania grabbed one of the few stray pillows scattered on the bed and swiftly slid it beneath Elmenhilde's arm, while at the same time sliding Aslatiel's leg out of her legs' grasp.

Instinctively, Elmenhilde hugged the pillow and turned to her other side.

Aslatiel had been set free in less than a minute.

"… You have my gratitude." He said with a deadpan smile.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetie~!"

Aslatiel got up from the bed and grabbed the clothes he had chosen for his first day of training. He was almost taking his shirt off when he recognized that Rania was still standing there.

"Rania-sama…?"

"Yes?" Rania asked with innocent eyes.

"Get out." He said coldly.

"What? You're ok with them seeing you but not me? I'm like a mother to you, my boy~!"

"They're asleep so it's ok. Now get out or I'll tell Ravel that you're the one who always ends up eating all of the raspberry-filled doughnuts she likes to make." Rania reacted with slightly shaken poise to Aslatiel's threat.

"Wh-What makes you think that I still do that?"

"Do you not?"

…

…...

Silenced reigned for a few seconds, until Rania finally left the room with a simple "Take your time."

Aslatiel quickly got into the training gear he had received from the Phenex the day before, prior to him bathing.

A long-sleeved black T-shirt with red lines on the sleeves, gray trousers and dark-colored boots. It was a remarkably simple outfit, but it was layered with simple protective spells and blessings that certainly provided more defense than his usual clothes while not sacrificing mobility.

Of course, it wasn't too powerful, and blunt blows would certainly be able to go through it without much trouble.

Saying an unheard goodbye to the two girls on the bed, he exited the room. Rania was waiting for him.

"So, how is it?" She was certainly referring to his clothes.

"It is great. As intended, you can put the same spells on my normal clothes, right?" He asked while fixing the black glove on his left hand.

"Of course. It is not great protection, but it is better than weighing you down with an armor. Not even Venelana's husband will be able to do a much better job even with all his knowledge about magic."

"I see… Well, thanks a lot, Rania-sama."

Smiling nicely at her, Aslatiel began to walk away. However, he was stopped by a chilling statement from Rania.

"I know what you and Ravel did under the blankets."

"…"

Time froze for an instant.

"You really thought I wouldn't notice it? I'm a smut writer, honey. Thanks for giving me a great idea for the novel I'm currently working on."

Aslatiel began to walk again, saying nothing.

However, his face was one of sheer horror as he sweated profusely.

 _(Oh damn… I do wonder how Ise is doing, though…)_

* * *

The summer vacation Issei longed for.

He hoped to have countless erotic developments here and there after coming to the Underworld, knowing that he and everyone else were staying at Rias' house.

However, he was instead being relentlessly attacked by a blue-haired dragon lady.

"Stop running away, hamster boy!"

"You'll kill me if I do!"

A fierce tornado of deep blue water swelled around Tiamat's leg, up to her knee.

As it touched the floor after Issei had dodged, trees went flying, rocks broke apart and a giant crater appeared on the ground.

"UWAAAH!" Issei screamed in utter horror as he was blown through the air from the mere shockwave.

Instinctively moving to the side in midair with a flap of his Devil wings, which he still couldn't use for actual flying, he managed to avoid a kick of Tiamat. She grinned widely at this.

"Your speed has honestly been improving by leaps and bounds since we started, but why don't you fight back!?"

Tiamat grabbed Issei by the head and simply threw him to the floor. Another thunderous sound echoed as he crashed on the hard ground.

 _Ossan, please take me away from her… I won't complain ever again…_

"I can tell what you're thinking…" Tiamat's face appeared just before Issei with a deadpan look.

 _Huh… Now that I see her up close, she really is a beauty…_

Thinking of such drivel, Issei was surprised when he was picked up by his leg.

"Lad, I know you're not Ddraig. It would be unfair to you if I killed you in his place just because I can't reach his disgusting scales, but still, I was left with your training and I'm not a lenient teacher. I'll have you know I've been training constantly throughout many places ever since I was given the title of Chaos Karma Dragon. I'm completely different from the time Ddraig knew me."

"W-Wait! What are you going to do with me now!?"

Issei's cries of anguish were met by a deadpan face from Tiamat.

"Of course, I'm going to strip you down to your underwear, blindfold you, tie you to a tree and shoot countless attacks that will just barely miss you so long as you don't move. It will do good to rid you of unnecessary fear and strengthen your resolve."

Issei swore he could hear cicadas at that moment.

 _Oh crap… Oh crap… What should I do? What should I do!? I'll definitely die if I merely get grazed by such power!_

 _[It actually doesn't surprise me that this woman would do such a thing… Partner, I don't really know what to say to you this time. Just know that this woman might be close to reaching the class of Heavenly Dragons, if she hasn't already, that is.]_

 _Is that supposed to be a pep talk!?_

Apparently taking concern with Issei's mental struggle, Tiamat asked with the slightest shred of care.

"Hm? What's the matter, lad? Would you like something different?"

 _Thank you for this chance to choose!_

Desperately going through information in his mind like a computer reading through files, Issei finally found something.

"E-Er… Back when you beat up Tannin-ossan… Those kicks you did. Those leg movements were very beautiful and very practiced. It didn't seem like empirical fighting…"

Hearing this, Tiamat's eyes softened as she smiled a bit.

"Oh, so you're interested in _Savate_."

"Savate?" Issei tilted his head in confusion before Tiamat swiftly flipped his body, causing him to painfully land on his butt. He was sitting now, at least.

"Well, more specifically mine is called _Savate de Rue_ , or 'Defense Savate'. It is a French martial art that relies a lot on leg movements, ergo, kicks. I became interested in it close to fifty years ago, when I was enjoying French cuisine."

 _Fifty years… Yeah, sometimes I forget how old these guys actually are…_

For some reason, Tiamat had focused her attention on a nearby tree. Issei kept his sight on her and reacted in shock when she kicked that tree down in a single blow, causing a loud noise upon its crash on the floor.

"Remember lad, Savate is at its core a fighting method. All that talk you've heard about spiritually healing martial arts and sportsmanship… You can throw that in a trash bin. You'll be learning how to defeat your opponent above all else. Now get in stance!"

"S-Sure!"

Imitating Tiamat's current stance to the best of his ability, Issei braced himself for another beating. Tiamat's eyes narrowed.

"Hm, rough, but not quite bad. You seem to have a hang for this kind of martial arts, at least more than the Devil lad."

"Huh? Aslatiel also learned Savate from you?" Issei asked a bit more relaxed.

"Yes. He only reached the level of a Silver Glove I, however. That would be the third highest in terms of the Technical progression road. Brace yourself, lad. I expect you to at least be a Silver Glove II by the time I'm done with you!"

Throwing a simple foot-kick to the front, Issei could still feel the fierce blast of wind that had just passed by him.

"O-Ok." Despite everything, he could indeed feel a liking for this martial art swelling up inside him.

"Alright lad, first of all, there are two types of Savate. The normal one, and Savate de Rue. We'll start with the normal one and master it, since it only consists of punches and foot kicks primarily. We'll also learn the headbutt, knee and elbow strikes from the 'de Rue' variation, but anything more than is not quite necessary."

Tiamat's complex explanation was indeed a bit heavy, but Issei didn't quite lose anything of it and nodded in understanding. Tiamat grinned.

"Are you ready. Lad? I'm asking you to reach an expert-level in a martial art over a mere two weeks, you know?"

Issei made a troubled laugh in response, but conviction was clear in his eyes.

"I'm ready, _Professeur_."

Tiamat laughed wholeheartedly at this.

"Geez, who would've thought Ddraig's lad would be such a lovable boy."

"L-Lovable?" Issei blushed a bit and sweatdropped at these words.

[Does that mean you will forgive me?]

Tiamat's face became shady after hearing such words from Ddraig.

"I'll have you know that I can still travel inside that Sacred Gear as a soul. Currently, I'm busy with the lad's training, but once that's done… You'll have nowhere to escape…"

[H-Hiiiiii—!]

 _E-Eh!? The Sekiryuutei himself said 'Hiii'!?_

"Think fast, lad! Lady Tiamat's Savate Course starts now!"

"Huh!?"

Issei couldn't even react as two kicks were swiftly planted on his abdomen, blowing him away and on to the floor.

Issei travelled through the floor enough to reach a slope, which caused him to roll down non-stop.

"GYAAAAHH!" Issei screamed in utter despair.

Tiamat looked down at him with a deadpan expression.

"Well, that was fast. But still…"

Tiamat's lips curved into a smirk.

"… Rollin' montage!"

Yelling this, she jumped at Issei's body and balanced herself on top while not stopping his spinning descent.

"Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'… Ah~! Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'~!"

 _(What's with this!? How can this woman sing in such a situation!?)_

Tiamat jumped off of Issei once she thought he had enough speed. Indeed, he was rolling down a mountain without any brakes except for the small rocks assaulting his body. But even so, fortunately (or unfortunately), he 'rolled' into an obstacle that decisively stopped him in his tracks as he came onto the bottom of the hill.

"Hyaa—!"

"Gah!"

The sensation indicated that he hadn't crashed into a tree or a rock. Most of all, trees and rocks don't scream or have that softness.

As he got up with the help of his right hand, the extremely tender sensation on Issei's face was moved to his hand. A brief gasp was heard and Issei's expression became deadpan.

 _(I think I can predict what just happened…)_

However, none of the people he could've expected was the one below him. After all, Xuelan, the Rook of Riser Phenex was the person pinned underneath Issei, his hand grasping her breast.

"Y-You…" Her eyes blinking multiple times, the girl blushed beet red.

 _I-I thought she would be more muscular, but her breasts are so soft! 87… No… Could they be 89 cm!?_

The lover of breasts had been awakened after quite a long rest. However, before Issei could even attempt to grope her more thoroughly, he was brought to attention by Xuelan's words.

"E-Er… C-Could you get off me? Please…"

Critical hit.

Seeing that short-tempered and strong girl being so meek and subdued was a critical hit to Issei. Tiamat arrived shortly afterward, shaking her head disappointedly.

"Lad, I expected you to be more of a gentleman. You should at least wait until finding a couch if you want to push a woman down."

"I-I didn't do this on purpose! It's an accident!" Moving back from his position on top of Xuelan, Issei yelled to Tiamat's deaf ears.

"Ugh, whatever. Anyways, about the little lady... Why are you here? If I may ask." The blue-haired woman suddenly addressed Xuelan.

Nervously standing up, the black-haired girl with ox-horns hairstyle spoke after recovering her poise.

"I am Xuelan, Rook of Riser Phenex-sama! I have come to see if my rival, the Sekiryuutei is properly training for our upcoming fight!"

"Hm? Oh, I see." Tiamat's utter dismissal made Xuelan feel like absolute trash at that moment.

However, Tiamat's lips suddenly curved into a smirk.

"Wait… Girl. Xuelan, was it? Are you proficient in hand-to-hand combat?"

"Huh? Oh, yes! Whether it's Bajiquan, Krav Maga, Combat Sambo or Muay Thai, I'm no slouch in any of those!" Finally finding something she could take pride in, Xuelan spoke with a smug smile.

Tiamat grinned further at this.

"Good. See, this boy is well on his process to learn martial arts from me, but maybe I'm not the best to teach him due to our power difference. So, would you mind helping us out during this time?"

Both Issei and Xuelan were quite surprised by this.

"Help? As in… Spar with him for practice and training?" Xuelan asked, being met by the blue-haired woman's nod.

"Yes. I'm sure you had a particular battle programmed for a later date, but even this shouldn't be wrong, right? None of you will fight at your true strength with the intent to beat down the enemy, and it will help you both for the inevitable bout. What do you think, Xuelan? Wouldn't you like to have a grasp into the lad prior to your clash? Not a bad way to go around it, if I may say."

"What about my opinion on this!?"

Both Tiamat and Xuelan ignored Issei's words. Pondering with her arms under her bountiful chest, Xuelan finally came to her decision.

"I see… It might not be honorable, but he will have the same opportunity to learn about me, right? Hm… Very well, I accept to become this loathsome man's sparring partner." Glancing at Issei as she said this, Xuelan stated with a serious face.

Tiamat had a satisfied expression on her face while Issei sighed.

 _Geez… At least she should be more bearable than Tiamat-obasan…_

"Lad… I can tell you're being rude in your thoughts…"

Issei suddenly petrified at Tiamat's cold glare.

"At any rate, this should be fun. Xuelan, let's start now, if you don't mind."

"Eh? S-Sure." Xuelan answered as she tightened the gloves she wore on her hands.

"Wh-What!? Right now!?"

Issei's confusion was met by a sweet smile from Tiamat.

And thus, our local Red Dragon's misfortune continues.

* * *

The territory of the Belial Clan was, to describe in few words, quite underwhelming.

Despite having magnificent natural landscapes, beautiful architecture and enough establishments to perfectly provide for its inhabitants, its full size was, at best, just a tenth of the Gremory territory.

However, this wasn't a hindrance to the Belial, a clan with very few members who were utterly overshadowed by the prodigy of at least half a millennium. Diehauser Belial.

With his gray hair like clouds moving slightly by the action of the wind, he waited for something as if there was nothing else to do. However, he didn't look bored in the least. It was around 1 pm, but the sky of the Underworld could only mark differences between outright day and night, so the time was a bit uncertain in terms of the human world.

"Diehauser-dono! P-Pardon my lateness." A panting Aslatiel apologized genuinely.

Due to being unfamiliar with the Belial territory in general, he had gotten lost after being transported within the grounds by Ruval's magic circle. Much to his embarrassment, it had required some help of the locals to point him in the right direction.

Nonetheless, Diehauser merely smiled.

"There's no problem at all, Aslatiel-oujisama. You need to be in perfect condition in order to make your training sessions as efficient as possible, so a good time of sleep is never bad."

"J-Just Aslatiel is fine... At any rate, is this the actual place?" Aslatiel asked as he looked around.

The location where Diehauser had been waiting was a structure similar to a colosseum from ancient Rome. It was kept in pristine condition, clean and with modified seats to provide great comfort.

 _(Could this be a place where private Rating Games are done?)_

While Aslatiel thought of this, Diehauser wasted no time to reply.

"Yes, indeed. However, before anything else, I'll require you to participate in a little test for me, Aslatiel."

"Test?" The silver-haired Devil's eyes widened slightly in curiosity.

"Yes. For that, I will have the assistance of another of my pupils. He also started recently, so don't worry about any significant difference in experience."

Before Aslatiel could ask anything about this person, intensely swirling flames manifested nearby from a magic circle on the floor. Aslatiel swiftly turned to look at them and saw the third son of the Phenex Clan steeping out gracefully.

"Diehauser-dono? It's a bit early today, isn't it? W-Wait! Aslatiel is here!" Riser pointed at him in surprise.

"Exactly, Riser-kun. Indeed, your training of today would normally start a little later, but this is an exception. As a test of sorts, I'll have you fight Aslatiel here."

""Eh!?"" Both Aslatiel and Riser couldn't hide their shock.

"What you heard. Any objections?" Diehauser asked with an unchanging expression.

Aslatiel and Riser sent glances at each other for some seconds, but finally revealed somewhat compliant looks.

"I... I see no problem with it. Riser is strong, so this should really get me prepared for what's coming."

"Y-Yeah. Aslatiel is no slouch himself, so as a test, this is quite worthy."

Diehauser made a small smile at this.

"Excellent. Well then, let's see if what stage we have for a first." After saying this, Diehauser brought his hand to the side, creating the magic circle characteristic of the Belial Clan and fiddling around it wih his glove-covered fingers.

Suddenly, the entire space within the colosseum began to twist and change rapidly. Landscapes passed by here and there in a split second, until finally settling into one.

A deserted field without any sign of life. Only ground and rocks, some of rather enormous size, could be seen in the twilight-bathed horizon. Aslatiel's face demonstrated utter shock, but neither Diehauser nor Riser showed similar responses.

Slightly amused at Aslatiel's display, Diehauser explained as he dismissed and dissipated the recently used magic circle.

"The colosseum we were at is a building made by my own request and funds. It is the place used for the Rating Game challenges I receive and accept from time to time, but it is mostly used as a training ground for my peerage, my pupils and myself. It uses the same technology as a Rating Game arena to reproduce stages for battle, so this space can be freely damaged without repercussions."

 _(Alright, now that's convenient...)_

Aslatiel's attention was promptly drawn again by Diehauser's voice.

"Well then, Aslatiel Marchosias. The first task of your training is to fight Riser Phenex with your true power. Riser-kun, your test of today is to respond in kind and fight Aslatiel seriously." Saying this, Diehauser cast a protective barrier of demonic power around himself.

Already having come to terms with this, Aslatiel and Riser took some distance from each other.

"I always wanted this since I was a kid, Riser. Today, you'll know I'm no longer that kid from six years ago!" Narrowing his eyes, Aslatiel's body became surrounded in a deep red aura that caused the ground to crack.

"Hmph, I see you're not all talk. I showed a pathetic display back at old man Sakamoto's mansion, but I've already gotten over that slump! Here I come, Aslatiel. I'll give you a well-deserved beating for neglecting Ravel and the rest of us all these years!" With a grin brimming with confidence, splendorous golden flames swirled around Riser's body, turning even large rocks into blistering piles of lava.

No more words were needed.

Under Diehauser's interested gaze, the red warrior and the golden warrior dashed at each other.

Upon their fists colliding, the air shook and the rocks nearby showed cracks.

* * *

The weapons clash, leaving sound and sparks on their wake.

Twin swords and naginata, the slashes aim straight for the opponent's neck.

There's no hesitation. Each attack is meant to kill.

Even Asura makes close to no exceptions. After all, he was fighting one on five.

The dark blades on his hands clash with Tsubaki's naginata time and time again. Her skill is nothing to be scoffed at, he recognized again. Like Lucina, she could be classified as a 'Knight-type' Queen.

"—!"

Asura jumped suddenly, evading the bright blue broadsword coming his way. Leonora clicked her tongue as her attack missed. Twirling gusts of wind are produced by that simple slash.

"Not yet!"

A blue bullet, Tsubasa Yura, launched toward him. Wearing bladed gauntlets and boots, her fist and kick would certainly cause damage even with mere grazes, while a direct hit would be potentially decisive.

Asura's sword deflected Tsubasa's fist, while the following kick was avoided with grace. No unnecessary movements are done and he stays in control of the fight.

Before she can even shoot another one of her spells, one of Asura's swords is thrown toward Reya Kusaka. Her dodge, however, proved to be her undoing. Taking advantage of her backstep, Asura dashed behind her with his superior speed. He placed his hand on her lower back and, making a sound similar to a blunt object hitting a wall, Reya flew through the air until landing on the floor, unable to fight anymore.

"Reya!" Tsubasa shouted in anger at her friend's defeat.

'Skating' through the ground with the blades of her boots and help from her wings, her fist comes faster than ever. However, being inexperienced with such fast movements, Asura could easily predict her trajectory and slip through her reach. A fist weak in direct strength touches Tsubasa, but another noisy blast of wind is what blows her away.

'Fist of Air'. Blocks of wind that are highly compressed and sent forth faster than the speed of sound. The instant before contact, the wind compresses almost hundredfold and, after pointing to a certain direction, instantaneously expands to its original state like a spring, hitting the target with unbelievable strength that easily surpasses a professional boxer's strongest uppercut. Asura is a masterful practitioner of magic with an unusual dual elemental alignment, Wind and Earth. Such techniques are easy to learn and devise for someone like him.

Asura didn't have much time to celebrate this triumph, however. A whip of clear compressed water, capable of slicing through steel, comes his way without holding back.

Asura stepped aside quickly, but with the movement of Sona's other arm, another whip of water attacked him.

 _Such finely tuned control. She really is talented…_

Smirking in approval, Asura dodges masterfully. A whip has the greatest power at its base to control the extremely quick attacks, but the tip has no power behind it. It cuts with the power of centrifugal force, causing the attack to become weaker towards the tip. In spite of the whips' remarkable speed, being experienced in melee combat allows Asura to use that weakness to easily predict its path and dodge.

"—!"

But Sona already knew that.

Asura only has one sword, having used the other one to distract and defeat Reya.

Therefore, he's currently in a state that could be referred as weaker than earlier.

Water spouts from beneath Asura, threatening to trap him in an unavoidable attack. But he made use of an explosion of wind right there to fly high-up before he's enclosed.

However, he fails to see the approaching Leonora in time. A single slash to try to parry her enormous sword is all he has time to do, but even with that, his sword ends up shattered in pieces. For the first time, Asura's eyes widen in shock.

"And thus it ends!" As if a shadow, Tsubaki yells as she flies from behind Leonora.

Her naginata retracted for a definite attack and comes in a split second like a flash of light.

Forehead, neck and heart.

Three thrusts are launched, any being fatal. Because she knows that if she doesn't go with the intent to kill, she won't be able to defeat this man.

But—

[CLING.]

— The three flashes are repelled by a shining blade.

"—!?"

In Asura's hand is another sword. Only the trickle of strange blue lightning had been seen, and the weapon had just manifested there, ready for use.

Tsubaki couldn't have expected such a thing, so the opening she had left was fatal.

An air bomb was swiftly was shot by Asura with no regard to accuracy, only directing it in the general direction of Tsubaki and Leonora. The two girls, close to each other, were knocked away by the peerless shockwave and left lying on the ground.

"That was close, but not— W-Woah!"

An enormous amount of water, shaped like an Eastern dragon, barely missed a bite on Asura as he dodged. However, it wasn't over.

"Another sword… Manifesting weapons spontaneously… Just how much have you been holding back!?" Angrier at Asura's perceived sympathy than anything else, Sona gritted her teeth as another gigantic water dragon was created.

Asura dodged time and time again, but he noticed Sona's true aim too late. Seven dragons had been created by now, and their intertwining bodies had trapped the green-haired boy in a web-like 'sphere' of blue. There was no way to escape.

 _This is too much! I totally fell under her plan!_

"Don't you dare undervalue me!" With a simple movement of her hand, the lengthy preparation finally brought about the true attack.

 _You know, Sona-nee, if you have time to study small tricks like this, you should instead work on increasing your firepower._

Aslatiel's words of mockery mixed with genuine advice echoed in Sona's mind.

 _How's this for firepower!_

As if condensing the size of more than a lake's worth of water by hundreds of times, Sona's demonic power present in the water dragons rampaged violently. Akin to flexible spears of more than a meter in width, the water dragons shredded the barrier of magical power put as a last defense by Asura to tiny bits.

"G-Gaaaahhh—!"

Even so, the fiercely raging water did not seem to weaken. They reached Asura's flesh and went through without stopping at all. As if an infinite amount of impossibly sharp blades, he barely hung on to his consciousness despite the pain he felt all over.

With a loud and echoing sound, the massive torrent crashed on the floor along with Asura. The wind blew wildly and trees and rocks were blown away from the huge force behind the attack.

Sona's servants, including even her closest friend Tsubaki, could only stare in awe at the overwhelming power their King had just utilized.

Panting from the strain of such a complicated attack, Sona looked upon Asura's body, which was lying flat on the ground with blood flowing out from all over. He laid on the red-stained floor, motionless as if dead.

That is, for around five seconds.

His body aching all over, he still managed to stand up. Blood dripped from the countless wounds in his body, but at long last, his expression had become serious. Sona knew that he was no longer seeing her as merely a trainee that was helpless without him.

"That last attack was splendid, even Aly-kun would've been utterly defeated if you managed to set it up on him. … Holding back, you say?"

"Exactly." Sona stated decisively, no doubt in her eyes.

Asura cracked up at this. In spite of his battered body, he laughed genuinely like an amused child. He took a step forward.

"Alright then! I'll get a little serious too!"

With that, Asura raised his right hand up and pointed to the sky.

"What do you…?"

Sona held her words back. Massive power gathered around Asura with unbelievable speed. No, rather than gathering around him, such an aura, clear and noble golden in color, was coming from inside him.

This person wasn't just unbelievably strong for being her age, he was someone worthy of battling her sister, the Maou Leviathan.

As if in response to the massive release of power, Asura's purple irises turned to a golden color, while a bright golden eye-like symbol manifested on his forehead.

Seeing the shock in the faces of even Sona's servants he had defeated, Asura calmly informed them.

"I'm a Demi-God, which means that an entire half of my being is a human. The body of a human will break down under the overwhelming power of a God, so a certain person placed a seal on me so that my divine power would be kept in check and not destroy me from the inside. Right now, I'm temporarily undoing that seal to release the full extent of my abilities, I call this 'Forsaken God Mode'."

"Forsaken God…" Sona repeated as she escaped from her daze.

Asura's golden eyes narrowed as his expression became serious.

"You asked me to not hold back, so here I come." On his behest, divine power swells up around Asura's extended hand.

The trickle of strangely blue lightning became present in the hair. The next instant, the glow of beautiful blades appeared in the sky.

Not just spears and swords, axes, hammers and halberds were present as well. Some adorned with ornate designs, others with simplicity focused on efficacy, every single one of them had fierce magical power flowing from them.

Numbering thirty-two and of varying strengths, not a single one of them would lose to even a Holy-Demonic Sword of Yuuto.

 _H-How can this…?_

"You now face some of the famous weapons I've encountered during my life, some of which not even Aly-kun knows of. These are mere fakes that cannot hope to match the originals, but this number should be quite dangerous, right?"

Sona couldn't even talk at this moment. Much to her horror, she recognized some from seeing them in books. Mistilteinn, Tonbokiri, Carnwennan, Gáe Bulg … Even if they were only replicas, they were indeed weapons of legend.

 _This is how it always is… I'm always too weak…_

"Now." Asura finally brought his hand down, and the weapons shot down as if a rain of arrows.

Each one of those thirty-two overflowing with magical power, just one direct blow would be potentially fatal, and certainly a critical issue. But even so, Sona didn't move.

 _Right now… And also back then… That's also why I lost them…_

The faces of those servants of hers, loyal and great friends. She would never see them again.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the dashes at both sides of hers. Tsubaki and Leonora, who had received the least damage, had stood up and ran forward to meet the weapons head on. Sona wanted to say something to deter them, but everything was going too fast.

 _It can happen again… No, at this rate… It will happen again!_

Tsubaki deflected one of the weapons with her naginata, while Leonora dealt with one that was too close to her to also be parried. Even so, the power behind each one of the shot weapons was considerable, so they flinched with each successful parry.

They managed to counter seven weapons together, but the Danish sword, Skofnung, managed to make contact with the floor after they avoided it. The destructive power was enormous, causing the ground to blow up like it was hit with an explosive blast, and the scene was shrouded by the dust of the earth and rocks pulverized into particles.

 _Again… How many times have I been letting everyone down? Always afraid… When Onee-sama discovered her power… I was always scared the same would happen to me…_

Two bodies flew back a short distance from the blast. Tsubaki and Leonora, covered in multiple burns and bruises, were clearly out of fighting shape now. Sona's heart ached more and more.

 _But if I don't do it now…_

Even so, showing no mercy, Asura's assault didn't stop. Twenty-four weapons remained, flying with massive momentum in their direction. Sona was the only one still in good condition, but everyone would be affected by such an attack.

 _If I'm not strong enough, it won't stop just at them! Aslatiel, Rias, Tsubaki, everyone…!_

 _I'm going to lose them all!_

A gigantic stream of demonic power caused even Asura's eyes to widen. Fiercely raging water swirled around Sona whose irises had turned a bright blue, like her sister's. Fast and compact enough to produce electricity, the water stream clearly carried immense force. However, this wouldn't be anything unusual normally.

Black. Pure, unending darkness. Not disgusting or filthy-looking, but alluring and beautiful in some way. The somber color extended across Sona's water until covering it entirely, as if no shade of blue had ever been present.

 _That's… Like Sirzechs-san and Serafall-san… Could it be… A mutation?_

But he couldn't admire it too much, as the black water swiftly compacted and sprung forward in the shape of an enormous feline with large wings. Asura sprung upward with a burst of wind and could barely believe what he saw when he looked down.

The huge beast of black water had already dissolved along with its body material, but everything in its wake and nearby had been utterly ravaged. The ground was cracked and destroyed, unsightly like dark-colored apple skin, and unusual fires had been left behind. All of the remaining twenty-four weapons of Asura had been turned to rusted shells of their former beautiful forms, deformed, dark brown and swiftly melting due to the fire.

"… Just what have you been hiding all this time, Sona-chan? How frightening…" Asura said with a rather fearful smile as he gently landed before her, his Forsaken God Mode now deactivated.

Sona trembled. Her arms shook as she tightly grasped them. Sparks of demonic power trickled around her, while more drops of the strange black water manifested around her, causing the grass nearby to burn or crumble.

"Sona-chan, calm down. You've been restraining it far too long, focus and try to restrain it slowly and with calm. You'll eventually get used to it." With a serious face, Asura spoke to her from a close distance, not minding the danger of the drops of black water.

Sona began to gradually calm down, her shivers disappearing increasingly. Finally, the black water dropped to the ground as normal water and she fell on her knees, grasping the ground and panting.

"That was great, Sona-chan. You really got me scared there." With a bright smile without any falseness, Asura praised her and noticed the awed looks of Sona's servants, particularly Tsubaki. However, those looks of surprise were more of admiration and pride for their leader than anything else.

"I-I'm sorry… I've been hiding myself due to fear a long time, but now…"

Sona stood up with trembling legs, but a look of conviction was clear in her face.

"… I'll do everything I can, give all of myself and hide nothing. Thank you, Asura-kun, Tsubaki, everyone…" Her lips gradually curved into a genuine smile.

"That's what's needed, Sona-chan. I'm looking forward to your potential!" Asura returned it in full.

As he did so, the small flame he had caught at the edge of his pants grew and crept up increasingly more.

…

…..

"I'M BURNIIIIIIIING!"

* * *

 _(Damn it...)_

Aslatiel cursed in his mind.

Moving apart the debris surrounding him, he came into view of his opponent once again. Riser didn't show surprise at him standing up once again.

Aslatiel's body and clothes showed bruises and burn traces here and there, but his eyes were not defeated by any means. However, the problem was Riser.

Apart from being visibly tired, he was completely unharmed. In fact, he looked less exhausted than Aslatiel, giving clear evidence of who had the advantage in this bout.

 _(His regeneration is one thing, but how come his stamina is still like nothing!?)_

Aslatiel's wings flapped yet again as he dashed at the airborne Riser.

His kick landed cleanly on Riser's cheek instead of the temple he had been aiming for, but the Phenex still showed a grimace of pain. Having avoided a potentially decisive blow, he grabbed Aslatiel's leg and prevented him from escaping the next jab. Aslatiel's lip poured blood, but he didn't flinch.

Red and golden blows flashed continuously. Fists and kicks, elbows and knees, even headbutts. A full on brawl was currently on display. And once again, Aslatiel found himself on the receiving end of a flaming punch.

Riser's fist went deep in Aslatiel's gut, stunning him. It didn't end there, as a relentless combo was delivered on the vulnerable Aslatiel who was promptly blown to the ground.

"Aslatiel, give up. The way this is going, I won't even have to release the full extent of my flames. I can beat you just with martial arts." Riser uttered coldly to his downed opponent.

However, Aslatiel wouldn't have it that way, as the blood-red aura swelled up yet again.

"I'm not done, Riser!" As he yelled, Aslatiel created close to thirty-two Forge of Extinction weapons in the air.

Upon being shot, they were countered by a massive sea of fire created by Riser.

Most of the weapons were destroyed by this, but a sword and a spear made their way towards the Phenex and cut off both of his arms.

 _(Got you!)_

However, when Aslatiel had gotten close to Riser, he felt the two bodyless arms powerfully punching his lower back.

Taking advantage of this chance, Riser dashed the remaining distance toward Aslatiel and kicked his torso, blowing him aside.

Quickly regenerating his arms, Riser shot a ball of fire easily five times his size at the vulnerable Aslatiel.

 _(How is this happening?)_

Countering with a blob of Power of Destruction, Aslatiel was still a bit too late, so the two attacks quickly exploded right before him and sent him crashing into a rock pillar.

Riser sighed while Diehauser maintained his interested look.

Aslatiel stepped out of the 'cave' that had been formed by his crash, but he couldn't even stop himself from slipping and falling on the unforgiving ground.

The winner was decided, no matter how much effort Aslatiel placed into standing up again.

"We're done here. Good job to both of you, you can stop fighting." Diehauser said with a satisfied face.

Aslatiel found it hard to accept this result, but he was not a fool. No matter how much he stood up, Riser had no trouble in putting him down again.

"Aslatiel, you're too hurt. We had these prepared for you today, but you forgot to bring them." Riser said as he showed Aslatiel a small bottle.

Phoenix Tears.

Muttering an almost inaudible "Thank you.", the beaten-black-and-blue Aslatiel took them with care and poured the drops on his injuries. Before long, only his clothes showed signs of damage. That his training gear had not been utterly burnt to a crisp by Riser's attacks greatly spoke of its quality.

"Well, you both did nicely. I'm very impressed with you controlling your lost limbs, Riser-kun."

Hearing the Emperor himself praise him, Riser grinned in satisfaction.

"I can only do it for a little time after they're cut off, but I'm working on perfecting the technique. I thank you for your words, Diehauser-dono."

"Well, you impressed me. Well, you seem to have had your fun while battling so thoroughly, but I did have a reason for making this your first task, Aslatiel." Diehauser said as he stood up from his seat on a smooth rock.

"And will you tell me now why you did?" Despite his calm, Aslatiel was genuinely curious.

Diehauser's face turned serious.

"I have heard you have an utterly abysmal talent for learning and utilizing even standard magic such as teleportation, is this true?"

"… Y-Yes…"

Aslatiel replied somewhat ashamed while Riser sighed and looked slightly away. Diehauser, however, didn't show a change in his expression.

"I now know the reason why."

Aslatiel could've sworn his ears perked up like a dog's. Even Riser looked interested in this. Diehauser continued to talk unimpeded.

"First of all, we have to analyze certain aspects of magic itself. Devils have an advantage over most magic users due to our imagination-based powers that allow us to do things others need quite a bit of theoretical knowledge for. However, of course we do have our limits outside of just the amount of demonic power we possess. For example, there's the elemental alignment of an individual to take into account."

"Elemental alignment?" Aslatiel repeated in confusion. Diehauser explained without annoyance.

"It's expected you don't know about this, with your bad aptitude with magic. Even young Devils with great talent in the magic arts are generally unaware of this issue, since it normally has no great importance. An elemental alignment indicates a particular facility for learning and using magic that falls under the category of a certain element beyond the obvious characteristics, the basic ones being, of course, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Void. However, these are not the only ones that exist, and there are cases of people having two alignments instead of one, though they're exceedingly rare unless their family has a history of breeding for that specific purpose. An example of this would be the Phenex, who as a rule are born with an innate Fire alignment, but Riser-kun, for example, has an additional Earth alignment."

All the new information felt really heavy to Aslatiel, but he did his best to keep up. Rubbing his fingers against his temples, he spoke up.

"So, how do I find out my own alignment?"

Diehauser chuckled ever so slightly at this.

"We have already done so."

"R-Really? Then, what is it?"

Aslatiel asked for the first time in genuine curiosity. Diehauser replied immediately.

"Steel."

"Steel?" Aslatiel's brow lifted slightly.

"Yes. I already had my suspicions since the start, but today confirmed it. Spirits are also classified under elements, and the alignment of the potential contractor is important for the success of the link. Terminus Est is a Spirit of Steel Attribute, and you contracted together quite easily according to what I heard. Therefore, the possibility of you having such an alignment was quite high." Diehauser spoke while touching his chin.

"I see… Well, now that I know that, what should I take in mind about my alignment?" Aslatiel asked as he took a seat on a nearby rock.

"Steel is a remarkably rare alignment, and its strong points are important to notice. Individuals with a Steel elemental alignment generally possess a characteristic commonly known as 'Body Of Steel', which is a constitution with higher than average strength and endurance, being particularly resistant to most types of magical attacks, while suffering a particular susceptibleness to fire and electricity-based attacks. For example, Riser-kun's flames have had plenty of effect on you today."

 _(That explains it… But, d-do I really have such a special body?)_

Aslatiel looked up slightly, but swiftly turned his attention back to Diehauser. Even Riser was interested in this explanation by his facial expression.

"However, here comes the important part. While people of most alignments can learn without trouble magic that falls under the fields of alignments that are not their own, people with a Steel elemental alignment don't get such leeway. In exchange for such a comparatively powerful body, their bodies instinctively repel the finely tuned flow of magical energy that is required for spells in general. With such a thing being disrupted, it becomes impossible to cast magic."

"Wh-What!? So it's something innate? I was never able to do anything about it?"

Diehauser surprisingly laughed, baffling Aslatiel and Riser.

"I never said such a thing. After all, there's two kinds of magic that, most of the time, can only be learned by people of a steel alignment. First of all, let's go with 'Weapon Works'."

"Weapon Works?"

Aslatiel's eyes became confused and Diehauser nodded. He extended his hand forward and a small magic circle appeared on it. Quickly elongating and changing form, sparks were produced, and where once was a magic circle now a shortsword was held in Diehauser's hand.

Both Aslatiel and Riser were stupefied.

"Make no mistake, while I don't have a Steel alignment, I have taken the task of learning through blood and sweat as many things as I can, sometimes even if I'm not suited to them. Unless you do so, you can't become successful in the Rating Games."

"J-Just what did you do?" Riser asked.

"Weapon Works is simply the creation of a weapon through the law of equivalent exchange. An amount of magical energy is consumed in return for the materials that compose the weapon, however, just like all of our magic, it will depend on your power of imagination how strong or brittle the weapon will be."

Aslatiel looked interested in this, while Diehauser made a troubled smile.

"While a high-level skill, Weapon Works is generally seen as impractical due to its high energy cost and the fact that you can only get so far with mundane elements. No matter how strong your imagination is, a sword created with this spell will never reach the level of even a mass-produced Holy or Demonic Sword. Its use lies in the fact that the weapons created by this spell are blank slates that can be enchanted with effects from the start. With you, Aslatiel, it would be even more practical. By imagining only one weapon and letting your Spirit copy it, you can significantly reduce the demonic power consumption."

 _(Est! You could do this!?)_

 _ **(… Zzz…)**_

Only that sound came from the seal on his right hand. Aslatiel's attention was swiftly grabbed by Diehauser again.

The gray-haired man closed his eyes calmly and a thin aura appeared momentarily around him. Gradually, the sword held in his hand became covered in black, vein-like lines as strong demonic power invaded it.

"The second and final skill I'll have you learn that falls under the area of a Steel alignment is 'Reinforcement' or 'Strengthening'. By imagining an area of your body or an object's structure, you can carefully fill 'gaps' in it with your demonic power and improve on it. Think of it as somewhat like your family's infusion skill, but more concentrated on increasing efficacy rather than strength and power. Let's say that by using Reinforcement on your arm you would increase its physical strength from ten to thirteen, while with infusion you would raise it to twenty."

"So… It's a useless skill as well?"

Diehauser chuckled yet again at Aslatiel's question. He was starting to feel a bit bad.

"Not at all, Aslatiel. See, Reinforcement increases the effectiveness of something, so wouldn't it let you infuse even more demonic power in your arm before it starts to damage you? You can use both at once in that way. Reinforcement can also be used on your eyes to increase your vision, or on your eardrums to improve your hearing. It is a versatile skill like that, and it would be a need for any Rating Game school to teach it if it wasn't so difficult to learn and apply for anyone with an alignment other than Steel."

For the first time in the lengthy explanation, Aslatiel's eyes turned sparkly while Riser became stunned. Diehauser's face was the one to become stern now, however.

"Still, don't think Reinforcement is absolute. Attempting to reinforce a Demonic Sword will be useless and may make the energy rebound toward you, same thing for your Spirit. These are existences that are almost mixed with magic from their concept and core, so there's no gaps to be filled with additional magical energy. It will generally be the same for anything that already has a magical effect applied on it, so I would recommend you to not try it unless it's absolutely necessary. Also, the effect of Reinforcement is like a multiplier, so a weak base will receive a weaker strengthening and vice versa."

"I understand." Aslatiel said decisively.

"Well, now that we're over with the boring explanations, the true training can begin."

Diehauser said as he stuck the sword on the ground, making it disperse into particles of light.

"We will concentrate on you learning these two spells and a lot of combat training. Both Riser-kun and I will be your opponents, and Riser-kun, I will also spar with you for your own training. It will be painful, exhausting and you won't rest unless it's absolutely necessary. Are you two ready?"

""Yes!""

Aslatiel and Riser said at once, their auras swelling up.

"Good. It looks like I have two energetic students." Diehauser spoke as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Nighttime.

After a whole day of training with Tiamat and Xuelan, Issei was of course exhausted.

Pain was felt over all of his body, but he had already gotten used to it because of his training with Tannin, so he was functioning rather well.

Tiamat had prepared a 'hut' for her and Issei, now adding Xuelan, to stay at for the remaining two weeks. Even though, due to Tiamat's high standards, the hut looked much more like a top-quality vacation house than an actual hut.

Of course, the tired brown-haired Devil only wanted to catch sleep now, to be ready for tomorrow, which would be just as bad as this day had been.

He had bathed and eaten dinner. All that was left was going to his bed.

However, when he opened the door to his room, yet another surprise was present.

The large turquoise eyes of Xuelan turned to see him in surprise, while Issei's own eyes were instantly drawn to her as if charmed to his very core.

With only a pair of violet bra and panties with laces covering the vital spots, a completely defenseless back figure was exposed.

Under the long black hair that flowed free from its usual ox-horns style was a thin waist. From there, shapely hips were greatly jutting out, continuing toward the long and well-proportioned legs he had noticed even back at the Rating Game. Her perfectly sized butt drew a circular curve at the base of the thighs with just the right amount of muscle.

Due to their large size, Issei could even see the sides of Xuelan's breasts even while seeing her from her back. Her face was flushing gradually before Issei's gaze.

 _Th-This is bad! I'm gonna get hit!_

However, none of the sort happened even after one or two seconds had passed.

"J-Just leave for a moment." Xuelan pleaded in a timid voice.

"A-Aah! W-Wait… You're not mad?"

Issei, who had frantically covered his face (of course, leaving a gap on his eyes so he could still see), asked in utter confusion. In spite of the blush tainting her clear skin with red, Xuelan remained mostly calm.

"I-I'm staying here, so there's a clear risk that something like this could happen. I-I was prepared for it, so just go out for a moment and let me get dressed…"

Issei was utterly shocked at this reaction. His first impression of her was of a violent, albeit beautiful and noble, young woman. However, this moment had proven many of the predictions he would have of her behavior as false.

 _Sh-She's such a mature girl…_

Swiftly giving out an apology in a low voice, he left the room. However, Issei was stopped by Tiamat in the hallway.

"Hm? What's the matter, lad?" Tiamat asked with a clueless expression.

"What do you mean!? You told me that was my room! Why is Xuelan-san there!?"

Tiamat answered Issei's yells as if he had asked for the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, it is your room. And it's also Xuelan's."

Issei was flabbergasted by this, his right eye twitching in sheer want of disbelief for her words. He got menacingly closer to Tiamat, but she didn't react.

"Are you being serious!? You plan to have two seventeen-year-olds, male and female, sleep in the same bed with no supervision for two whole weeks!? Besides, if Riser comes to know of this, he will kill me, you know!?"

"Lad, there's only two beds in this house, and I'm not sleeping with someone else. Also, it should be fine as long as you two don't start cavorting, right?" Tiamat replied without any care in the world.

"Can't you just make another bed?" Issei continued trying to make her reason the gravity of this, but Tiamat was unmoving on her decision.

"Of course not, that's too much of a hassle. Come on, Xuelan is really pretty, isn't she? I've seen you checking her out today. Any male would kill for a chance like this, so why don't you accept the feast?"

"Look, the issue here is **—** "

Tiamat merely held her head as if having a headache and didn't let Issei finish.

"Ah! How loud and annoying, lad! I've already decided and you won't change my decision! Enjoy it however you want. You can just sleep side by side or you can screw like animals in heat. I don't care and won't interrupt you two so long as it's during your non-training hours. Bye-bye and don't stay up late."

"W-Wait-"

Issei couldn't walk one step more after the escaping Tiamat before activating a magic circle on the floor. From it, deep blue water spewed up until reaching the ceiling, after which it promptly froze.

Issei knew it, he wouldn't be able to break this wall of ice no matter how long or hard he tried.

"… Hah…" Sighing, he turned back to the room.

Sighing yet again, he walked toward the door and opened it. Xuelan was sitting on the bed with an uncomfortable expression on her face. Now dressed in a worn white T-shirt with the design of a cute panda mascot at the center and shorts reaching just up of the middle of her thighs, the situation was still quite stimulating for Issei, at least.

"U-Um… See, I-"

"I know of the issue. I heard your conversation with Lady Tiamat."

Issei and Xuelan both stayed silent for some seconds after this. Finally, Issei spoke up.

"W-We don't have to do this, you know? I-I may not be able to reach the couch due to that ice wall, but I can just sleep on the floor…"

"D-Don't!"

Xuelan suddenly grabbed Issei's arm. He was surprised by this gesture and turned toward her. Her face was resolute, if a bit shy.

"I-If you sleep in the floor, you will get pains and uncomfortableness. Sleeping in a bed is required to stay in optimal condition… So please, um… S-Sleep with me."

 _Phrasing! Phrasing, girl!_

Issei was barely able to hold back his nosebleed due to the unaware Xuelan's stimulating words. Even so, she was right, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

Xuelan was an honorable girl, so she wouldn't fight an enemy who wasn't at his full strength if she could help it, much less would she enjoy a victory against such an opponent. Of course, this also included herself being at her best to fight a significant adversary. Therefore, Issei and herself having a good sleep and being in top-condition was the most important issue to her.

Issei finally gave up, sighing for the third time.

"Alright… I'll share the bed with you."

"Th-Thank you. This is important to me, so you have my gratitude." Issei's purposely lewd phrasing had been utterly ineffective against the surprisingly clueless Xuelan, who simply let his arm go and made a small smile.

 _Oh, whatever…_

Issei took off his shirt to change into his sleeping clothes, but felt something awkward. As he somehow suspected, Xuelan was looking at his naked torso with a veritable blush dusting her cheeks red.

The training he had underwent with Tannin showed its result, as Issei, who already had a somewhat athletic build, was now quite well-muscled and toned, even making his shoulders look broader. However, none of this made him comfortable with Xuelan's look of unwitting interest.

"T-Turn around already!"

"Eh!? I-I'm sorry!"

Realizing what she was doing, Xuelan's blush became darker and she turned her gaze away frantically, even closing her eyes.

Issei finally changed into his long-sleeved plain red T-shirt and loose gray trousers, and got near the big bed covered in white blankets like those of a hotel room.

"Er, I'm ready. So let's just rest for now."

"S-Sure…" Opening her eyes, Xuelan shifted around to the right side of the bed, while Issei stayed on the left.

Both of them quickly slid under the sheets and laid their heads on the pillows, back-to-back.

The night was quiet, awfully quiet. Not even an annoying owl was making some sound to break the monotony, not a single twig was rubbing due to the wind. And still, Issei couldn't sleep.

 _Damn! I would be used to sleeping with a girl due to Buchou and Asia… But I'm still so nervous!_

He rustled around, bothering Xuelan quite a bit. The Chinese girl grumbled before finally speaking up.

"Please stop it already. I can't get a rest with you moving so much."

"S-Sorry. But this is quite the stimulating situation for me…"

Issei could hear Xuelan shaking from surprise and preparing a response to his honest statement, but she surprisingly kept it to herself. Instead, silence remained for a few more seconds before she spoke again.

"If that's so… Do you want to talk for a while until you get sleepy?"

"Huh? Er… Well, that sounds nice." A bit more relaxed, Issei could reply easily.

"Good. Turn around then."

Hesitating just a bit, Issei turned around, facing the girl who had done the same. The bed was not small, so there was still a somewhat comfortable distance between them as they looked into one another's eyes. Different from last time, Issei was the one to break the silence now.

"So… You're quite loyal to Riser, it seems. That's nice. From the first impression I got from him, I would never have expected he was so respected by you girls."

Xuelan's eyes narrowed at Issei's words, causing him to back off the slightest bit.

"That's why you never should judge anyone before you know them. All of us, for different but equally valid reasons, were struggling to find just a simple place in the world. Riser-sama was the one to give it to us only because he genuinely liked all of us as the people we are. He asked for nothing much in return, but that's a debt that cannot be repaid in a lifetime. But even so… I will help him to the best of my ability, because that's what I want to do." Conviction was clearly present in those turquoise eyes of hers, without the slightest bit of reluctance or disdain for her self-imposed mission.

Issei was even thinking that he really needed to know more about Riser just from this girl's words. His next question came like a surprise blow from a club.

"Do you love Riser?"

"Huh!?"

Xuelan's face turned bright red from that inquire. Calming down a bit, she answered in a low voice while slightly turning her eyes aside.

"… I did some time ago. He saved my life, personally helped me hone my battle skills and even slept with me so I wouldn't have nightmares from that time… But it was probably just a first love born from the feeling of rescue and safety. I would be lying if I denied some lingering feelings for him, but I can say for sure that I'm not pursuing him romantically. Besides, I think he's got enough with Isabela and the other girls. They will prevent him from doing anything stupid."

 _This girl… She really is quite different from what I imagined. So serene and mature…_

"Well, after hearing all of this, it really makes sense how angry you got at me. I'm still a bit pissed about you hurting Koneko-chan like that, but I guess it was my just desserts for humiliating Riser, right? I can understand that feeling of wanting to defend your master's honor."

"W-Well… About that…"

Issei's attention was drawn by Xuelan fidgeting like and embarrassed child. Her large breasts moved a bit from this motion, and he couldn't resist looking at them for a bit.

 _Did she take off her bra to sleep…?_

"Maybe I overreacted a bit from seeing you for the first time after the engagement party. Yes, you handed Riser-sama a crushing defeat, but he _did_ accept the duel, and you beat him fair and square…"

"F-Fair and square? I'm sure what I did at the end could be easily seen as foul play…"

Surprisingly, Xuelan shook her head sideways and looks at Issei with a soft smile.

"There were no particular rules about the battle except that it was one-on-one, so what you did was perfectly acceptable within such boundaries. Winning through smarts rather than raw power is quite admirable indeed."

Xuelan's sudden and unexpected words of praise made Issei feel a bit shy. Embarrassedly, he made a trouble smiled and let out a light laugh.

"Admirable? Me of all people?"

"Yes! I mean it. You were defeated by Mira with a single blow, and with only ten days of training you managed to fight your way through many of us and even defeat Isabela personally! Despite lacking experience and base power, you made up for it with resourcefulness and tactics. And most of all, when you fought Riser-sama in the Rating Game… I can't forget that. You could barely stand up, and yet you always ran forward to fight the enemy much more powerful than yourself in spite of everything. You were surely scared at that time of the pain and dying, but you didn't stop. If that's not admirable, then what is-"

Xuelan stopped talking as if frozen in time.

Realizing all the things she had said about Issei in such a passionate way, her face became redder and redder. Looking down, she made a troubled smile spoke in an incredibly meek voice.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I got too carried away…"

Issei felt like this girl could kill him with only cuteness if she only tried to. Embarrassedly, he attempted to continue the conversation.

"W-Well, that does make me feel a bit more assured. I really thought you hated my guts."

"Geez, you're an idiot. I was a little impulsive due to anger, that's all. In fact, I've really wanted to have a normal conversation with you." Xuelan said without a hint of reluctance or lies.

"I-I see… Well, now that misunderstandings are cleared, I think we'll be able to talk quite a bit with each other."

Issei's cheesy grin surprisingly made the black-haired girl's expression soften, a warm smile appearing on her face.

"… Yes… That would be nice."

It came without warning, however.

Suddenly, Xuelan's visage grimaced as something was trying to crawl out from inside her. Issei's widened in shock as he noticed this along with an abnormal pressure.

"N-No… Wh-Why now…!? It has only been three weeks…!" Xuelan hugged herself in suffering as strange black markings began to spread along her skin. Bearing a shape similar to flames, they appeared to be very painful to the girl.

"Th-Three weeks…? What do you mean? X-Xuelan? Xuelan!"

Shouting in worry, Issei grasped the girl's trembling body. Her temperature was high. Much higher than what was healthy, higher than even a strong fever.

 _[This girl… Partner, she's suffering a sudden uptake of power from within her body. Like a tank overflowing with water, it has become far too much to leave unreleased. She may die at this rate…]_

 _D-Die…!? I-It can't be! She was fine just now!_

Her eyes that had been tightly closed began to open bit by bit, as if even such a simple act was difficult beyond compare.

"I-It can't be… If it's you… N-No…!" Xuelan shook her head roughly, disheveling her black hair that had yet to lose its luster.

Issei could clearly see her despair, but also her hesitance for something.

"S-Something's really wrong with you! Tell me how I can help, please!"

"N-No, but…"

Sincerity was clear in Issei's eyes, which Xuelan couldn't help but feel grateful for. Swallowing audibly and enduring the excruciating pain her body was suffering, she made up her mind.

"I-I guess _you_ being the one to help me is better than dying… or becoming _that_. Yes…"

Xuelan's eyes became somber by something other than her pain, much to Issei's surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"L-Listen well! Th-This is just something to help me since you offered to do so… Nothing else! D-Don't go getting the wrong idea!" Rather bafflingly, Xuelan's face blushed in embarrassment as if her pain and the markings on her skin, still present, were a thing of the past.

Issei's face became confused, but he still was primarily curious about whatever she was talking about.

"Just what do you need me to do?"

"….S-Su-suck… M-Mm…" Xuelan managed to say something, but it was so interrupted and in such a weak voice that Issei understood nothing.

"Excuse me?"

"G-Geez! I-I-I need you to s-suck my b-breasts!"

Everything froze at that moment.

As if his brain had suffered a short circuit, Issei's mind shut down for a brief moment. After coming to his senses, Issei's eyes sprang open like never before.

"Wh-Whaaaaaaat!?"

"S-Stop it! This is a normal thing! I-I need you to take out the excess power from my body, and it just happens to be much easier and faster if you s-s-suck that place! That's all!" Xuelan shouted with a face redder than ever before.

"W-Wait, th-this is still-"

 _[Hmm… This has truth to it, Partner. Like how Rias Gremory used to do on regular intervals with your finger, it is indeed possible to scatter all kinds of power in a similar way. It being through the mammary glands, which already have the capability to secrete fluid, will only make things easier and faster.]_

 _Don't talk about breasts in such a way! Besides, I-_

Suddenly interrupting his mental argument with Ddraig, Issei came to an important realization.

Sucking breasts. Putting a beautiful girl's nipples in his mouth and playing with it to his heart's content.

Ever since the start of the second term at Kuoh Academy, seeing that he had already achieved his goal of groping a girl's breasts, he had set this as his new ambition. After being denied of it repeatedly over the course of this time, the opportunity to do it for real was present right in front of him.

"A-Are you sure? Really? You don't mind?" Flustered beyond compare, Issei repressed a grin as he asked frantically.

Xuelan looked aside for a moment, but spoke up with a bit more tranquility.

"I-I would be lying if I said I don't mind, b-but if it's you… I-I think I can bear with it…" Such a meek voice coming from that strong girl was enough of a turn-on in and of itself.

Issei made up his mind as excitement swelled up from inside him. Full of drive and conviction, he grasped both of Xuelan's arms and gently helped her lay on her back.

"…! U-Uh… This…" Doubt could still be seen in her eyes, but Issei also noticed her breath becoming heavier.

Putting one knee at each side of her hips, Issei straddled her nervously. His heart was beating so fast he jokingly wondered if she could hear it.

 _[I'll do my best to emulate Rias Gremory's magic. It might not be perfect, but I'm sure it will work as needed. Just concentrate in what she told you to do, Partner.]_

 _S-Sure…_

"Here I go…" Issei said in a low voice, and Xuelan nodded slowly and nervously.

Taking a deep breath, he calmly reached his hand for the two large swellings.

"A-Ahh…"

Finally, Issei's hand touched Xuelan's left breast. At that moment, a ticklish and sweet sensation ran across Xuelan's body that had become very sensitive from anticipation alone, making her shiver and release a heaving breath. Issei's nose instantly spurt out blood as he reached for her right breast as well. Holding both now, he gently rubbed them as if a chef treating an extremely delicate dough.

 _I-Incredible! She's such an expert and strong martial artist, but to think her boobs would be this soft… M-More than that, she's big!_

Xuelan's breasts were at a size that they spilled between Issei's fingers. As if accepting his hands despite that, they crowded out between his fingers on every rub, lewdly changing shape under the soft pressure. Assaulted by gradually increasing pleasure, Xuelan kept her eyes closed.

"Y-Yah… D-Don't get carried awa… Ahn!"

Underneath Issei's body, Xuelan writhed her hips and leaked out a sweet and seductive voice. Noticing particularly hard protrusions on the otherwise extremely soft breasts poking against the T-shirt, Issei lustfully kneaded and pinched them.

"Ah- Y-Yaah!?"

In response, Xuelan released the loudest and sexiest voice yet. She jerked her body involuntarily and Issei begged that she wouldn't notice his 'reacting' crotch.

"Ah… Hah… Ahn…" Panting heavily, the erotic sight of the overwhelmed Xuelan made even more blood drip from Issei's nose.

"N-Now… I-I will really do it…" Trying his best to keep his calm, Issei said so softly.

Seeing his hands moving under the hem of her T-shirt, Xuelan still had no strength left to resist. Seeing the two hands moving up gradually to her breasts, exposing her soft-looking abdomen, she became greatly embarrassed.

"N-No… Th-This is…"

"Don't worry. I-It will end soon."

For some reason, Xuelan found a renewed sense of safety in Issei's eyes.

Calming down a bit, she closed her eyes again. The shame from having her upper body exposed and the sensation of Issei's hands running up her stomach made Xuelan's body shiver. But Issei didn't stop for a moment, and so, finally, the large bare breasts were exposed. Issei was captivated by the beautiful shape and the perky protrusions of a youthful and healthy pink color.

Knowing Issei was intently gazing at her naked mounds, Xuelan's face reddened and traces of tears swelled slightly on the corners of her closed eyes. Issei swallowed inadvertently.

 _So this is it…_

After deliberating for no more than three seconds, he softly held Xuelan's left breast and drew closer.

One second.

Two seconds.

And finally, he came upon the cute nipple standing tautly. Without any more hesitation, Issei closed his eyes and took hold of the pink-colored bud in his mouth.

"H-Hyaan…! Iyaaa~!"

A sweet moan gushed out of Xuelan's mouth. In response to Issei's first suckles, her body jerked backward and more lewd groans were heard. Issei's eyes closed shut in sheer excitement and arousal.

 _I-I did it! I'm sucking the boobs of a beautiful girl! I'm so happy to be alive!_

Even in such a dream-like erotic situation, Issei could feel the ominous wave of power gathering at his lips and then disappearing within him. Briefly, his light brown eyes turned to a jade green color.

 _[Be wary, Partner. I'm doing what I can to metabolize the surge of foreign energy, but this is a rather dark power… Be careful when using the Boosted Gear after this.]_

However, Issei was too focused on his current task to even listen to Ddraig.

Nibbling, licking, sucking. He couldn't get enough of Xuelan's reactions as he played with her nipple, moving to the other breast before long.

"I-Iya... Nnah...! B-Be a bit more… G-Gentle…" The black-haired girl pleaded in an enchanted voice. The black marks on her skin were gradually receding, lessening her body's pain and causing her to be even more enraptured by pleasure.

Hearing her, Issei went a bit slower on her right nipple, licking it up and down and sucking lightly at short intervals.

"Yah… Nn…" In response, Xuelan's moans became less anguished and more expressive of the pleasure she felt, causing Issei to become even more aroused than ever before.

Even while sucking one of Xuelan's nipples, he continued to fondle the remaining breast with his hand, overwhelming her all the more with non-stopping waves of pleasure.

 _And for the finishing touch… I hope I'm doing this right…_

Separating his mouth still connected by a thread of saliva to Xuelan's nipple, Issei pushed both of her breasts together, making the black-haired beauty tremble. Seeing the two pink tips graze together, he placed both inside of his mouth at once and sucked.

"H-Hyaaan!" A lewd scream of pleasure escaped from Xuelan's lips, unable to be restrained even a bit.

Sweet numbness ran through her body, as if an overload that would block out any further sensation from the tips of her breasts. However, the stimulation remained and only became stronger. Without even thinking of it, Xuelan weakly held onto Issei's head with both hands as her curling toes grasped the sheets of the bed.

Incredibly excited from Xuelan's voice and jerking movements, Issei bit lightly and poked at the depressions at the end of the nipples with his tongue. Licking all the space he could, he flicked the firm tips of Xuelan's large breasts with his tongue.

"Hah… Ah! M-Mm, iyaan!"

The girl's body convulsed and the gathered tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. However, her face and voice had become those of a female in heat.

Ultimately, Issei sucked one last time with all of his might, as if giving the finishing blow.

"H-HyUu- A-aAAAAHHHNNN!"

And thus, before long, the black markings on Xuelan's skin along with the ominous aura disappeared without a trace.

Utterly exhausted, Xuelan released her grasp on Issei's head and let her arms fall back on the bed. Laying on her back, she panted heavily and looked at her breasts covered in saliva.

He hadn't noticed due to being completely focused on his task, but Issei had also become quite a bit tired from his earnest efforts and the amount of power Ddraig had required to process in his body. Due to this, he could only slump back on his rear, breathing roughly.

"I-I'm sorry… For all I forced you to do…" Embarrassedly pulling her shirt back down, Xuelan apologized genuinely.

 _Wh-Why is she apologizing!? This is the most exciting thing I've ever done!_

Issei felt like saying this out loud, but it would've probably only made the situation even more awkward and embarrassing.

"Just… What happened to you? What was that aura?" He asked with a serious tone the other most important topic in his mind.

Xuelan was clearly hesitating, but then she sighed and looked down with a sad face.

"Yes… I guess you're no longer a stranger to my situation… Very well. This is a story of my past and present. Please listen well…"

* * *

 _There is a thing called a 'Demon'._

 _Even though it is formed and exists within nature itself, just like a malign tumor, it is a mistake that is unmeasurably harmful because it is said to disrupt its nest's healthy status._

 _There are many types of them, but most, if not all, of them will appear evil for someone who is within the straight flow of the world._

 _Whichever be the case, a Demon is a disruption, a tumor, and there exist gatherings of people with the task of healing the cancer of nature. Be it by altruism, honor, or material gain, they complete the job._

 _However, the disruptions are not of a single kind._

 _Killers of Demons can fix disruptions within nature, but doing so to a disruption in a human is a completely different issue._

 _For example, there is a type of Demon called the 'Mówáng'._

 _Demon Kings of ancient Chinese folklore, commanding hundreds of lesser Yaomo, they are entities outside of the straight flow from the beginning, and clearly genuine Demons. Hunters of such supernatural creatures are fit to slay them, but it is a different story when the Mówáng mix with humans._

 _Now and long ago, there were many who wished for the powers of a Demon, who are greater beings, but without losing their humanity, and so, hybrids were formed. Abominations known as 'Ghouls' were the only known result, product of the vast difference between a human and a real Demon._

 _But a way was eventually found by a few, unrelenting in their search for further power to keep the actual Demons at bay. A way was found to produce a 'fully human' child, who still harbored the inhuman powers of even a supremely evil Demon King._

 _However, the requirements of such a result might have made its developers even more inhuman than the very Demons._

 _A possession by the Demon, a gradual devouring of the soul and an utter loss of their former self. The woman would suffer all of this in order to bear a powerful child, never once given mercy._

 _However, it was only that theory._

 _Day by day, more children died, more women died. A child of a Demon is one thing, but a Mówáng, a Demon King, is a completely different issue. Utterly torn apart by such an immensely powerful and equally evil entity, mothers and children died in excruciating pain time and time again._

 _Yes._

 _There's not a chance in a thousand in this world that such a thing as a woman's endurance or love, which are only the power of a human, can defeat a Demon King that is nature._

 _However, here was a one in a million girl._

 _Since the ancient times, the Zhǎo clan in China had fought for generations with the strongest of Demons and Demon Kings._

 _Many men, women and children died as a result of these endless battles, but those who survived passed on their always-improving resistance and strength against the Demons._

 _Continuing that simple unending mission of correction was the reason they had been able to produce children with the powers of a Mówáng, which are supposed to die along with their mother many months before birth._

 _But the girl did not know any of this._

 _Living a normal life. Eating and talking happily with her beloved father, playing with children of her age and getting in trouble like normal. It was not a sad life._

 _However, she was curious._

 _That's why she always held the picture of that woman at her father's side close. That's why she stayed up until late, and that's why she stole a key to look for clues in the cells she was explicitly told to never set a single foot into._

 _Blue eyes greeted the girl. Gleaming azure eyes, and a pupil that looked like a sharp slit._

 _The woman's four limbs were all held tight by chains, but this didn't stop her from pulling them to the limit._

 _A dark hand loomed over the girl, too fast for her to even process it at the time. But still, she noticed one thing._

 _The face of that woman, horribly contorted, broken and corrupted beyond the girl's still immature imagination. The face was the one in the picture held in her small hand._

* * *

Issei was speechless.

The story Xuelan had just told him was just too unbelievable. But still, this girl would never lie about such a thing, and that feeling overwhelmed any previous disbelief.

"S-So… You are."

Xuelan, who had kneeled before the sitting Issei to narrate the story, looked down and spoke with a fake smile.

"Yes... I am Xuelan Zhǎo. Born to a Demon-possessed woman, I harbor the powers of a Mówáng, a Demon King, within me. What you just scattered and extracted… Are powers that my body generates by itself over time. In order to not become such a Demon… I've been restraining this power for as long as I remember. It's a troublesome thing that it eventually overflows, isn't it…?"

Issei couldn't say anything more. Even Ddraig couldn't help but express his surprise.

 _[This girl… Such misfortune.]_

Issei looked down, his bangs obscuring his eyes. Without noticing it, he had tightened his fists almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Your poor mother…" He could only voice this single statement out.

Xuelan only looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. Father saved me at that time, so nothing came out of that. My life story is no more important than anyone else's, so don't think too much about it. I just felt like speaking a bit of me, so it's only selfish rambling in the end…" Xuelan's voice became quite weak as she spoke.

Issei's anger deepened.

She didn't deserve such a thing happening to her, her mother probably also did not. As he had been blessed with a healthy and loving mother since he could remember, Issei couldn't imagine a life without her. This made what had happened to Xuelan and her mother all the more unforgivable to him.

A function and fate determined even before birth.

No one should be subjected to such an empty life.

However, there was also one particular questioned that popped up in Issei's mind.

"Wait… If your body generates this power on its own… Does that mean that this is not the first time you have the Demon's power taken out of you?"

Xuelan was surprised by this sudden question.

"Eh? That is right. It has happened regularly ever since I got reincarnated by Riser-sama back when I was twelve. The generation of Demon energy in my body has become increasingly faster over time, but I've always required this sort of thing to take the excess out."

"Th-Then… Who has taken it out before now?" Issei asked with curiosity clear in his eyes.

"… O-Oh… Th-That is…"

Xuelan suddenly blushed red all the way to her ears. She fidgeted and pushed her index fingers against each other.

Issei gulped, sweating with anticipation.

"J-Just say it already!"

"G-Geez! It was Lady Ravel, ok!? She's been the one helping me out all this time!"

…

…...

Upon finally being able to function properly again, Issei's mind became rose-colored.

 _Oh, Xuelan… Did they become bigger again~? This spot is as cute as always, though… It just makes me want to… Hamuu~_

 _I-Iyaan~ L-Lady Ravel… D-Don't tease me so much… A-Ahn~!_

Once again, Issei's nose spurted blood like a fountain. Of course, Xuelan became flustered as a result.

"P-Pervert! Don't go getting the wrong idea… G-Gyaah!" Xuelan's eyes happened upon something that made her scream as if she had seen a ghost.

By Issei's position of sitting back on the bed, a certain area of his had become quite visible. Located below his waist, the _thing_ that had become hard and enlarged due to all the developments of this night was powerfully poking against Issei's pants, forming a very noticeable 'tent'.

"A-A-A m-mountain has a-appeared!" Emitting steam from her head and covering her spinning eyes, Xuelan whimpered in a strangely cute display.

"Mountain…? U-Uwaah!" Noticing where Xuelan's gaze had happened on, Issei, who was still bleeding from his nose, swiftly covered his crotch with both hands.

Silence reigned for several seconds, very little sounds could be heard aside from their frantic breaths.

Issei and Xuelan looked away from each other, utterly subdued by shyness and embarrassment.

 _But… It couldn't be helped, right?_

 _I-I guess I can't blame him…_

And thus, this first night together ended without much movement, but surely a lot of awkwardness.

* * *

Only one week was left before the meeting of the Three Factions in Lilith, capital city of the Underworld. Even more than that, this would be the last week of training before the Rating Games between the young Devil heirs and heiresses.

Issei fought fiercely against Tiamat as Xuelan watched, sitting on a downed log.

[Boost!]

Now, only traces of his fighting inexperience remained in Issei's movements. He fought like an expert, having learned in one week as much as a professional fighter would in two months.

[Boost!]

The mix of his Boosted Gear along with knowledge of true fighting technique allowed to fight against Tiamat, whom he could only run from before.

[Boost!]

It's not perfect by any means, as he can only dodge and defend with no window to counterattack. However, it is now a battle. Anyone who saw it would think the same, and this makes Issei aware and happy of his own noticeable progress.

"Very good, lad! Don't slow down!" Tiamat laughed happily as three kicks were launched in less than two second.

"H-Hah… D-Don't undervalue me, Coach!" Issei yelled as he fought back without fear.

The first kick was dodged by reflex, and that was the only thing he needed in order to barely deflect the two following ones.

[Boost!]

However, Issei's body had also been quite affected.

Without Rias to take out his overflowing dragon power, the left arm currently clad in the Boosted Gear had claws on its five fingers and was covered in red scales all the way beyond his shoulder. Aside from this, new things were the irregularly-size patches of red scales across all of Issei's body, his lengthened, sharp canine teeth and his jade green irises with slit pupils.

Issei's body had been treated with care, but the magical knowledge he had become able to use due to his newfound energy reserves, learned from both Tiamat and Xuelan, had made all three euphoric. It so happened that Issei was particularly talented in controlling and manipulating whatever magical energy was available to him, the only obstacle that prevented him from becoming a good magician being his lacking demonic power reserves.

But now, that problem had been fixed.

[Boost!]

Issei leaped back after countering Tiamat's next kick with one of his own, producing a shockwave that made even Xuelan cover her ears.

 _Stronger… I have to become even stronger so 'that' never happens again!_

Issei produced a sphere of energy with his left hand. Unlike the ones he used to make, this one was the size of a Soccer ball and green lightning trickled around it. For the first time since she had begun training Issei, Tiamat's eyes widened in shock.

The ball of demonic and dragon power was grasped in Issei's left hand and further compressed by him tightening it into a fist. Due to the huge amount of power in it, even that was difficult.

" **Dragon Burst—!** "

Issei thrust his hand forward and opened it without hesitation, letting his most powerful attack until now run rampant.

Made of fiery red energy and constantly surrounded by loud green lightning, a huge dragon flew at Tiamat with blinding speed. Xuelan reacted with sheer shock while Tiamat's excitement ran wild.

"Compressing an even greater amount of power and suddenly letting it free right at launch! Now that's creative!"

If it was possible, Tiamat would have probably been grinning from ear to ear. Placing just her left hand in front of her, Issei's 'Dragon Burst' finally made contact.

Such a force suddenly coming to a stop caused the air to ripple and parts of the surroundings to be blown away. Xuelan had to put in place a defense-type magic circle to protect herself from the countless debris flying in all directions.

Meanwhile, even while blocking with her left hand, Tiamat was being pushed back by the Dragon Burst. Narrowing her eyes in recognition of considerable power, she powerfully stomped down and held Issei's blast with both hands.

Wind movements having nothing to envy in even a common tornado were blowing wildly. Not able to fully neutralize this attack even with the use of her two hands, Tiamat closed her eyes and opened her mouth only slightly.

It is only natural.

No matter their land, no matter their tale.

A dragon's weapon, their defining power will always be…

Their breath.

"Th-That is—!" Issei's face became the sheer expression of surprise.

A dark, royal blue in color. Like a storm of endless hellfire.

The enormous fireball was pushing back and eating its way through Issei's Dragon Burst. Peerless power was clearly understood from it.

After Tiamat's fire breath had three quarters of its heat offset by the Dragon Burst, Issei was mercilessly engulfed by it.

At a speed probably similar to a lightning bolt's, the blob of flame crashed throughout more than one hundred meters of forest before coming to a stop in a large rock hill. There, a phenomenon that probably lasted only around three seconds ended as fast as it started.

The environment that had darkened as a result of Tiamat's attack returned to its usual lighting, and only the slight noise of few leaves burning up remained.

"Phew… Now that was something." Tiamat said as she took a deep breath.

"Th-That is horrible! Learn to control yourself, Lady Tiamat! He might get seriously injured or even killed by such an attack!" Xuelan yelled at the still carefree Tiamat.

"Oh please. I held back a fair bit, and even if…" The blue-haired woman suddenly stopped talking.

Sighing, she turned her sight toward the hole in the rock hill where her fireball and Issei had collided.

"Yes… Maybe I shouldn't have done such a thing when the lad was so fired up…" No trace of her smile remaining, Tiamat made a frown on her beautiful face.

"Huh? What do you—"

" **Stronger…** **I don't want them to die, I don't want to die… Stronger…** "

[Boost!]

Xuelan's voice also came to a stop upon hearing this distorted new voice.

She swiftly turned in its direction, and trembled as she waited alongside Tiamat for whatever was inside that hole to appear.

" **StRonGEr, StrOngEr, STRoNGeR, stROngER! Stronger than anyone!** "

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Something abnormal was instantly felt.

An aura red as blood suddenly gushed out, and with it, the entire rock hill was blown apart in all directions. Tiamat hugged Xuelan and protected herself and the girl from the flying pebbles with her own aura.

Even so, both females could see the change.

Arms and legs became thicker and longer than anything normal, with the growth not stopping even then and producing large claws. The neck suffered a similar growth and the head became that of a monstrous, primordial reptile, its fangs glistening with blood from the suddenly ripped gums. Twisted spikes ran along the entire backline where a gargantuan pair of wings extended, following into a humongous tail that suddenly spurted.

From the forehead of the enormous skull sprouted a single horn of bony-white color. Covered in red scales like crystallized blood and with its jade green eyes shining in a needless bloodlust, the beast roared.

Where Issei should be standing was now a monstrous red dragon, reaching seven meters in height even while on all fours and probably twenty if measured from the snout to the tip of the tail.

"The lad… His body has become entirely that of a Dragon." Tiamat spoke with anger in her voice. Anger at herself more than anyone else.

"Is that… The Sekiryuutei…?" Xuelan said with disbelief in her voice.

"It seems he ended up overusing his Boosted Gear and accelerating the transformation due to that… This is all my fault. If only I had kept a closer check on him…"

Tiamat's voice sounded genuinely pained, but she didn't have much time to continue her speech. Surpassing the speed of sound, the dragonified Issei had dashed right before Tiamat and Xuelan.

Tiamat quickly pushed Xuelan away, but couldn't avoid the swipe from Issei's gigantic paw in time, and hence was blown away with her body traveling at great speed across the ground that was lifted on her wake.

"Gah!" Xuelan grunted in pain from being pushed with such strength and falling on the hard ground, but such a thing was inconsequential when compared to a slash from such claws.

"S-Sekiryuutei! Stop this at once! Are you the type of person to fall victim to your own power—!"

 _Eh…? Did I just… Am I that kind of person?_

Issei's attention was now drawn to Xuelan, but he merely opened his gaping jaws and let out a powerful ray of red energy. Xuelan flew up in time to avoid it, but the shockwave was enough to affect her airborne balance.

 _Yes… This is what I've been trying to avoid… He listened to my story, he helped me out and sympathized with me… It's my turn now!_

Xuelan avoided a tail swipe by a hair's breadth and yelled out powerfully.

"Sekiryuutei! Sekiryuutei, listen to me!"

No response was received from the mindless dragon, who merely continued to attack her. Making her way to his head, Xuelan released a powerful axe-kick on Issei's head.

"Issei Hyoudou! Ise! Please hear me, Ise!" With eyes moist from restrained tears, Xuelan attacked Issei again and again.

However, he was unfazed. Xuelan gritted her teeth in frustration at being useless to this boy who had accepted her over the last week. Who has become her friend, just like Ravel had so much time ago.

Probably due to these emotions, she didn't notice the huge claw looming over her in time.

A merciless swipe. Unable to completely avoid it, deep bleeding gashes were left on Xuelan's face and body. Blood gushing out from her body in great quantities, Xuelan instantly lost consciousness and landed on the floor with a dry thud.

With his prey now defenseless, Issei's head loomed over her. However, before Issei could get any closer, an incredible force blew him at least fifteen meters away.

"I see… No matter what state you are in, hurting this lass like that is something I will not abide by." Holding Xuelan in a princess carry, an unharmed Tiamat spoke with anger-filled eyes.

The dragonified Issei quickly stood back again on his four legs, releasing a thunderous roar.

Tiamat merely sat Xuelan next to a magically softened tree and placed powerful barriers over her.

"And as for you..." Amber-colored eyes gleamed, and Tiamat vanished.

Reappearing in front of Issei, she punched his head without mercy. Followed by a kick to the chest, she also hit his shoulder with her heel.

Punches, kicks, knees, elbows and even headbutts. An impossibly fast and strong physical punishment was being delivered on Issei.

He tried to release another blast from his mouth, but Tiamat held it back with her bare hand and punched Issei's jaw shut, causing the blast to explode right in his mouth.

However, he still wouldn't give up. With Tiamat noticing but not avoiding, Issei hit her strongly with his muscular tail, sending her flying through the forest.

It was for naught, though. With only a few bruises on her body and torn clothing, Tiamat emerged with unscathed poise.

"I see you won't go down with such weak attacks… Remember this, lad." As she spoke, Tiamat began to take off her clothing piece by piece, article by article.

"I will bring you back, that I promise. And after I do so, I'll punish you in a way you'll prefer to be chewed inside and out by me!"

Her naked body revealed only for an instant, Tiamat suddenly emitted a blinding blue light along with a release of aura that vastly surpassed Issei's.

A large claw stepped forth, two humongous wings as well and a powerful tail made the wind blow wildly only by moving.

Lacking the horns and spikes characteristic of male Dragons, a body covered in wondrous royal blue scales that dwarfed even sapphires in beauty stood majestically on four legs.

Roughly the same size as the dragonified Issei, bearing vestigial wings on the middle joints of its four limbs and a blade-like fin at the end of its tail, one could only wonder why this creature didn't look savage at all. Its underbelly of a light blue color even looked soft to the touch.

Bright amber-colored eyes opened calmly as the Dragon let her jaw hang slightly open, revealing the large fangs and letting out a vaguely blue air.

"Here I go, lad. Try not to die from a mere bite."

And with a mighty roar from Issei, the Dragons of red and blue clashed without reserve.

* * *

"Mm… Ah!"

Issei Hyoudou woke up abruptly for some reason.

His head ached and his stomach growled from hunger. He also has no recollections of however he got to bed.

"This is so…"

"Oh. Good morning, lad." A mature female voice said from his side.

Issei mechanically turned his head in response.

Long, brilliant blue hair and a beautiful body gifted with proportions equal to a goddess'. One of her hands on his nape and the other on his chest, as if claiming him as property.

As a matter of fact, he was naked as well under the sheets of the bed. A sense of déjà vu affected Issei for a brief moment.

Tiamat and him were in bed together, buck-naked and with she embracing him. Under normal circumstances, only one conclusion could be drawn from this, but Issei knew better that life wasn't so generous in most cases involving this.

Even so, such knowledge couldn't stop the fountain of blood that spurted from his nose.

"C-C-Coach!? Wh-What are you doing here like that!?"

"Hm? I'm a Dragon, it is usual for us to sleep in the nude. Rather, from our perspective, it is baffling that you all would hinder your comfort of sleep by using garments." Tiamat spoke as if stating something utterly obvious.

"I-I… I understand…"

Recognizing that further discussion of this kind was usually pointless, Issei dropped the topic.

"A-At any rate… Why am _I_ here and what happened before I went to bed?"

Tiamat frowned at this.

"Lad, you lost control."

"… Huh? Lost… Control?" Issei asked as if he hadn't heard right.

"That's what I said. You overused your Boosted Gear when pushed to the brink during training, and you turned into a Dragon as a result. Even now, you are one. That's a fact." Tiamat said as she conjured up a small hand mirror.

Placing it before Issei's face, he could see. He looked mostly the same, but his eyes were now jade green instead of a light brown color, and he could see his canine teeth being slightly longer and sharper than a normal person's would be.

There was no need to worry. This happened usually when he used Boost, after all. The only thing that was required to fix it was suppressing Ddraig's aura.

Only that Ddraig's aura was already small like when Rias sucked the Dragon powers out of him, and no matter how much he tried to suppress the little that was left at the moment, his body would stay the same. Those green eyes would always look back at him.

"No… Th-This can't be…"

Tiamat couldn't speak, her face only darkening in sadness.

Issei tightened his fist and hit the bed repeatedly, cursing the result.

"And to think Coach was being so careful all the time… This is my fault for asking for real training…"

"Lad, don't blame yourself."

Tiamat held Issei's hand with hers, doing her best to reassure him like a mother would with her son. Issei looked at her and saw a warm smile just for him.

"… What happened after I did that? After I transformed?"

"You were only destroying everything, as if you were a rampaging animal. I had to beat you to half-death until you couldn't even move in order to absorb your excess Dragon power into myself, and then you turned into your current appearance. It has been two nights since then, but no matter what I tried, it looks like this is permanent.."

Issei looked at his left hand. Nothing was different outwardly, but he could clearly notice that it was no longer foreign to the rest of his body. It was apparent, the change had now affected his entirety.

"… What should I do now…?"

Tiamat sat up to the sitting Issei's level and looked at him with serious eyes. It was clear she wouldn't mince words.

"I'll be clear. Your body is tremendously unstable at the moment, so be wary of any straining effort of your energy reserves and Dragon power. Aside from that, forget about your Boosted Gear for the moment. As you are now, a single Boost will make you transform again, and if you do, I don't know if I will be able to save you again."

"No more Boosts!? Then how will I fight!? The Rating Games will be very soon!"

"Calm down, lad. This is only temporary while I find a solution to this issue. But still… Do you remember the most optimal one?"

Issei had to think for a while, but he finally recalled his conversation with Tannin back during the first two weeks.

"Balance Breaker…"

"That's right. If you are able to attain Balance Breaker, you will be able to fight without impunity while I find a solution for your base state. But until you achieve it, avoid fighting as much as possible. That's what you should do. Well… More than that…" Tiamat's voice suddenly trailed off, as if hesitant to talk about the next thing.

"What's the matter?" Issei asked curiously.

"… You hurt her really bad. That lass…"

Issei froze as he came to the realization.

Without any mind paid to embarrassment, Issei got out of the bed in his naked state. Tiamat only looked guilty and didn't try to stop him.

After getting dressed in a simple way with a red T-shirt and black pants, Issei quickly got out of the room.

He moved frantically, going down the stairs to the kitchen of Tiamat's hut in a way that would probably make him fall if he wasn't careful.

Eventually, he happened upon the girl who was apparently cooking lunch, since it was already past noon. Xuelan's eyes became wide open after seeing Issei.

"… Y-You woke up?"

"X-Xuelan, are you ok—"

Issei wasn't able to finish his question as the black-haired girl dashed right in front of him and lifted his shirt by the hem up to his collarbone.

"… Eh? Whaaaaaat!?" Issei exclaimed in sheer confusion.

However, Xuelan paid no mind to it. She merely uncovered various places of Issei's body and looked at them thoroughly. She even felt them around with her hand, making Issei shiver.

After finishing her 'check-up', she looked at Issei who was covering himself like a naked girl with a scrutinizing gaze.

However, such an expression was quickly replaced by the sweetest smile of relief.

"You're uninjured… I'm so glad."

"… Huh?"

Issei looked down at Xuelan's body briefly only to see most of her torso heavily bandaged, aside from the traces of healed injuries he could still vaguely make out on her face.

 _She's still this hurt and all she cares about is my health? … How could I ever misjudge this girl as a bad person…?_

"Y-Yes… What about you?" Issei asked while looking at her bandages. Xuelan was somehow surprised by this.

"Oh, this? It still hurts a bit, but it should be healed without leaving any scars in three days or so. Lady Tiamat's water is really something for healing as well."

However, Xuelan's cheerfulness wasn't contagious to Issei. To think that such a kind-hearted girl had been wounded by his carelessness and even own actions ached him in his chest.

Therefore, without even thinking of consequences and only doing what he wanted at that moment, he reached his arms forward and hugged Xuelan tightly. She blushed madly from this sudden display.

"E-Eh…!? Wh-Why are you—"

"I'm sorry… For all I did…"

He said only these words in a clearly frustrated tone.

Despite still being embarrassed, Xuelan understood Issei's thoughts and hesitatingly hugged him back.

However, this rose-colored scene wouldn't last for long.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your flag-raising shenanigans, lad, but we still have work to do." Tiamat, now dressed only in a sweater that unfortunately reached the middle of her thighs, spoke strictly.

Xuelan swiftly separated from Issei as if he was burning her, embarrassed beyond belief. Meanwhile, Issei only showed an understanding expression.

"Yes… My training is not over yet, right?"

"Correct. We still have a few days during which you will use exclusively what you have as your base in that new body, so you can get more used to it. Remember to not use the Boosted Gear under any circumstances unless I say it's safe to do so." Tiamat spoke with a stern tone, but concern could still be felt in her voice.

"So… Only martial arts and magic control?"

"Exactly. But… More importantly…"

Tiamat's face became somber as she walked forward, unnerving both Issei and Xuelan. She grasped Issei's shoulder with a rock-hard grip and made a smile that could only inspire terror in anyone who saw it.

"Your punishment for hurting Xuelan-chan… You will receive in full today."

That day, the screams of the Red Dragon Emperor resounded all throughout afternoon, evening and night.

* * *

"So… The time is over, right? I hope this much preparation is enough… Fifty grand is not a low sum. It will really hurt Sirzechs-sama's trust in my money-saving…" Aslatiel Bael sighed as he arrived back at the gate of the Gremory castle.

Both of his arms, his neck and a good amount of his torso were covered in white bandages as a result of just having ended his training, though the latter ones were not visible due to his T-shirt and mid-sleeve vest.

According to Rania some days prior to Xuelan's arrival after a trip of two weeks, there would be a party sponsored by the Maou before the games. There would be food, drink and music, but it appeared to be primarily a party to entertain the adults.

Naturally, as Devils who would participate in the games, Aslatiel, Rias, Sona and their peerages would have to attend whether they wanted to or not.

Elmenhilde was currently staying at the Phenex mansion after forming a strange friendship with Ravel, so he was currently alone. Cursing his endless misfortune, Aslatiel sighed for a second time. However, he could escape these thoughts after hearing two familiar voices nearby. They belonged to two males of his age that he knew very well.

"Ise! Yuuto!"

They turned back to him as he ran to them.

"Aslatiel! It has been a really long time, huh." Issei, who was currently wearing light brown contact lenses, spoke cheerfully.

"It has been, indeed. And it looks like we all got pretty roughed up!" Chuckling, the three males looked at the state of their apparel.

The jerseys of Issei and Yuuto were torn beyond the point of any repair, while a lot of Aslatiel's body was covered in white bandages. They had been clearly worked hard.

"Oh, you three are here."

"It looks like we took a bit too long."

This time, it were the voices of a girl and feminine-sounding male.

"""Xenovia!?""" The three boys exclaimed in surprise.

After all, Xenovia was covered in an amount of bandages that surpassed Aslatiel's by quite a bit. At her side was Soujirou, who has thick bandages around his head by the forehead and his left arm in a case.

"Wh-What's with that appearance?"

Xenovia and Soujirou looked at each other and then spoke calmly.

"We got like this because we trained…"

"… Got injured…"

"… And then bandaged ourselves."

"Then we trained…"

"… Got injured..."

"… And bandaged ourselves again."

"Stop completing one another's speech! Do you share a brain now or something!?" A fed-up Issei yelled in annoyance.

 _Her hair… That green mesh she used to have is now black… I see…_

Aslatiel noticed such a thing but didn't say it out loud.

"I see. With you five, everyone from our groups have returned." With this melodious voice, everyone looked at the gate, while Issei had an expression as if his personal goddess had descended.

However, Rias didn't have the appearance anyone would expect from her. At the moment, she had her hair in a ponytail for ease of movement during training, and her own jersey was also quite tattered, though it was clearly one different from the one she wore during her training with Aslatiel.

"Ise… You have become robust."

Noticing the considerable development of Issei's muscles, Rias hugged him and caressed his chest. While everyone else dismissed this as something usual, Issei's mind was in wonderland.

"Now then, everyone. Once you've taken a good shower and changed clothes, we'll meet in the study to report on the results of these four weeks."

Normal life had finally return.

However, for Issei to report on the current state of his body. That would be difficult indeed.

* * *

Both Aslatiel's and Rias' groups reunited in the spacious study. According to Rias, Sona had finished her training at around the same time as them, with Asura currently staying at the Sitri manor for a few days at her behest.

The essentials of everyone's training were recounted calmly, as details were not really required. However, judging by the reactions of everyone else, Issei's training had been particularly… Tough.

Most of the ones training in open spaces still stayed at villas or huts to eat and sleep, while has to do absolutely everything of his first two weeks in the cold Mother Nature. Issei cried in response while Aslatiel and Azazel chuckled inhumanely.

However, the toughest topic at hand, Issei's transformation into a humanoid Dragon, was taken with surprising calm after the initial surprise.

"So no Balance Breaker and a the totality of Ise's body as a Dragon's… I would lie if I said I didn't think of such an outcome, but this is still a hugely volatile situation… I have faith in Tiamat's resourcefulness and researching ability, but only time will tell how this will turn out." Azazel spoke sternly and without joking.

"At any rate, without Boosted Gear, Ise will have to fight with only his base abilities for the moment. Though I guess it is useful that they have become much stronger than before." Rias continued as she analyzed everything.

Even Aslatiel and his peerage discussed the situation in concern for Issei, but by the end of the meeting, nothing could really come out of it.

"Hah… At any rate, further talking is pointless. The party is tomorrow, you're all dismissed for today."

After saying this, Azazel exited the room, probably to think more about the issue.

In this way, the 'Devil's Insanity' training period came to an end.

* * *

The night of that day.

Thirst during night is one of the most unpleasant feelings anyone can experience, so Issei had gotten out of bed to search for a glass of water in a sort of convenience room for Rias, Aslatiel and their servants.

He was startled by a high-pitched sound of shattering, however. Quickly turning to the place, he saw a petite white-haired girl in a T-shirt that reached the middle of her thighs trying to pick up the broken pieces of a glass cup.

"Koneko-chan?"

The girl, now aware of his presence, looked up at Issei.

"Ah, Ise-senpai." She said with a dry voice.

Issei was concerned by the bleeding cut on one of her fingers, so reached his hand out to her. However, Koneko just ignored it and stood up by herself.

"It was just carelessness of mine. Don't mind it."

Without saying anything more or even turning to look at him, Koneko went for the door to the hallway, to go to her room.

Issei knew it since four weeks ago, but this was strange. Very strange.

Koneko had always been harsh to him, but she had also been there for him when he needed someone.

When he lacked confidence during his ten days of training for the Rating Game against Riser, when they tagged together for the Rating Game itself. Sharp in words, she had helped him and cared for him to the best of her ability.

However, now and four weeks ago, she had not been harsh, but utterly dismissive to the point of being clearly on purpose.

 _Just what has she been thinking about?_

Having this in mind, Issei couldn't stop himself from reaching out to her.

"W-Wait, Koneko-chan—"

"—!"

Without hesitation, he grasped Koneko's hand as she left, startling her beyond belief. They remained quiet for a while.

"… Let go. Let go of me or I will hit you."

"Then feel free to hit me with all your strength, since I'm not letting go until you accept to tell me what's been worrying you." Without a hint of fear, Issei replied strongly.

Koneko looked back at him with the slightest tilt of her head to the side, but her eyes didn't show rage, but sadness. If her eyes could speak, they would be asking for help.

"Why do you concern yourself with me so much? Is it some Senpai-Kouhai responsibility? Or are you just trying to win a girl over?"

Issei was still unfazed by Koneko's harsh words.

"If I was just doing this for your looks, there would be no need to do so since I already share a bed almost every night with Buchou and Asia. Senpai and kouhai… Not quite either, as you're still my senpai as a Devil. If I had to say, I'm just a friend looking out for you." The brown-haired Pawn spoke without reservation or embarrassment.

"Friend?" Koneko seemed particularly shaken by that word.

Issei nodded in response.

"Yes, a friend. That's why I ask… No. I beg you. Please tell me what's wrong. Even if I can't help, even if I'm an idiot, weak and inexperienced… I can at least stay by your side and never leave you alone if you so desire."

Koneko blushed slightly and looked slightly down. Instinctively grasping back Issei's warm hand, she took her decision.

"… Ok… It might be a long story, though… Will you listen to it…?"

"I will listen to as much as you want me to. That's what friends are for, Koneko-chan."

Seeing Issei smile at her with such genuine care in his heart, even the Koneko currently consumed by sorrow could find a sense of security.

In a short time, the broken shards of the glass cup had been picked up and poured into a trash bin.

Issei and Koneko sat side by side on a couch down the hallway, quite close to one another. Koneko slightly pulled on Issei's sleeve, trying to get his attention.

"First of all… There is something I've yet to show to Ise-senpai. Everyone else knows, so you and Asia-senpai should know as well…"

Without warning, additional appendixes sprouted from Koneko's hair.

Not too big in size, with their outer part covered in soft-looking fur white as snow. Ears like those of a cat.

Under normal circumstances, Issei would've only found her incredibly adorable. However, for now, surprise was the feeling to win.

"This is what I am… A survivor of a rare species of Nekomata Youkai, a Nekoshou… I'm sorry for hiding it all this time, I really am…"

"D-Don't worry about it, I understand…"

 _Her aura… It is indeed something full of potential…_

Drinking from a newly served glass of water, Koneko finally began to speak.

"I… I-I used to have… A sister. An older sister…"

Issei was indeed listening attentively, so Koneko felt a bit better telling this story.

"… As orphans, we did everything together. Playing, eating, sleeping… Life was hard without our parents, but as long as we had each other, we were always happy…"

Koneko's hand holding the glass of water started to tremble slightly. This story was clearly difficult for her to tell.

However, Issei needed to know about it to help her, so the most he could do was touch Koneko's hand to give her some calmness. It worked quite well, as Koneko wasn't trembling so much.

"Nee-sama excelled at both Youjutsu and Senjutsu, skills that are difficult to even obtain in the first place, so she caught the eye of a Devil noble. She was reincarnated as his Bishop, and I was allowed to live with them as a condition she placed before submitting to him…"

In spite of all the sadness in her voice and her sullen tone, something akin to nostalgia could be felt. Koneko's love for her sister was clearly present and apparent.

"But Nee-sama was strong, stronger than anyone. Before long, she surpassed her King in power… And killed him after being consumed and driven mad by her own power… She became a Stray Devil, and one of the most wanted at that…"

Issei couldn't even reply anymore, but Koneko continued to tell the story she had decided to share.

"They feared I would go out of control as well, so I was going to be disposed of. Maou Lucifer-sama was the one to save me, and Rias Buchou gave me a home to truly belong… And then you have me here."

"Koneko-chan…" Issei was petrified. He couldn't even speak.

Koneko's small fists tightened and her fragile-looking shoulders shivered. Sorrow, frustration, anger. All of these emotions were present.

"That's the story everyone tells… But I know my Nee-sama… She was stronger than anyone, but also the kindest in the world. Every time we had the chance to eat sweets, she would give me the larger portion or even all of it, she would do her best to get me pretty clothes while she made do with the most plain, and she always stayed with the me and hugged me when I couldn't sleep at night… I'm sure she had a reason to kill that man, but no one would give her a chance or even believe a word from my mouth… Who are they to label her as a monster who lost control of her powers? Who are they to say anything about Nee-sama!? They know nothing of her love and kindness!"

Warm tears were falling down Koneko's cheeks without stopping, no matter how much she tried to wipe them off. In that small body, the sadness that she had repressed for years was finally being revealed.

 _This girl who always acted coldly and had no expression on her face… Is actually so emotional deep within…_

Issei could only berate himself mentally. Unconsciously, he drew a bit closer to the trembling Koneko.

"I'm… The most useless of us… Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai and… Ise-senpai as well… All of you are getting stronger, while I'll be the same even with Ilena-san's training… I-I want to be strong, but if I become stronger with the power of my heritage… They will continue to fear Nee-sama, and continue to hunt her like some evil person...—!"

Koneko was startled by a sudden touch.

Issei, who had been listening quietly until now, held her hand that was tightly grasping the part of the shirt at her thigh. Then, without saying anything, he hugged Koneko to his chest.

"I have no brothers or sisters, and I'm sure I can't completely understand how you feel, Koneko-chan. But still, this is the first time you show so much emotion. To keep such sadness hidden away in that expressionless face of yours…"

Koneko couldn't even retort in her usual way. Being given such a simple, yet earnest gesture of care, she buried her face on Issei's chest and continued to cry without reserve. Issei smiled warmly as he caressed her head, arms and back.

"You probably feel that it would be a bother, a waste of our time when we have other problems ourselves. I know how much you worry about your friends… But keeping it all to yourself is not the way. Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba and the others… Even me. We all are here for you. If you want to laugh, laugh. If you want to cry, cry. We are a family, after all. And you are an important member of this family."

Hearing Issei's honest words, Koneko looked up at him in a moment of weakness.

"D… Do you really… Mean it…? Can I… Really bear so much on you? Nee-sama is no longer with me… Won't you go away as well…?"

Issei showed a toothy grin at her.

"I'm not your sister. I'm sure she's a wonderful woman whom I couldn't hope to match, but at the very least… I won't leave you alone."

Saying this, Issei gently held Koneko's head close to his chest.

"We can study together or just play video games at home. We can talk all day or I can just sit here and be silent. I can be all the way across the room or I can be right next to you. Anything you want, I will do gladly. I just want you to know that when you feel ready to exit the cage in your heart or even just get out of this couch… We're gonna do it together. So please… Don't hurt your senpai with such a sad face."

Issei said without reserve as he wiped some of Koneko's tears with his finger. He looked straight at her and only smiled humbly.

"Would that be alright with you, Koneko-chan?"

After a second, Koneko's eyes threatened to let more tears out. She couldn't stop them, however, along with that, a bright smile appeared on her face without any trace of falseness.

"Y-Yes!"

"Now that's the spirit. I will stay with you until you feel like sleeping, so just let out everything for now."

Taking one from Rias when she comforted him that time, Issei became hugely happy just from that smile.

And thus, not much time after that, Issei and Koneko dozed off in one another's embrace.

* * *

It was around eight pm of the next day.

Aslatiel and Issei waited outside while being in a slightly different state.

This state being, they were both dressed in formal wear for the party.

"This thing makes it so hard to move around… But I guess it is required…" Issei, who was wearing black pants, shoes and a black blazer over a blood-red shirt without a tie spoke in annoyance. No longer having to hide it, his eyes were now apparent with their current green color.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. The best we can do is let the party pass on without much issue." Aslatiel, who was wearing a French continental suit almost entirely in black, also had most of his bangs slicked back for a more elegant and less casual look.

The girls had all been taken away by the maids, saying that it would take some time for them to get ready. There were also other like Soujirou and Yuuto who were also not prepared.

Speaking of which, some people were starting to arrive.

"Oh! Shishou! You look funny! Just like a doll!" The white-haired dragonette and Sona's new Pawn, Leonora, spoke with glee. Dressed in a beautiful lime green dress but wearing sports boots on her feet, it was a rather strange sight.

"G-Geez, Leonora-san! You're embarrassing me!" Meanwhile, Aiden Gallagher blushed as he unskillfully tried to fix the tie of his own suit.

Aslatiel and Issei looked at this with deadpan expressions.

"… Shishou?" Issei asked.

"Yes… It looks like after I finished with Aiden's training, by some unfathomable reason he wandered into the Sitri territory and began teaching Leonora proper sword technique at Sona-nee's request… On that topic, Sona-nee and Asura should be nearby, if Leonora is here…"

"Ise, sorry for making you wait… Oh, so Aslatiel is here as well."

The moment the two males looked behind them, the myriad of beauties in elegant party dresses filled their line of sight.

As if apparel picked by Gods themselves, each suited their wearer to the highest caliber. All the ladies of Rias' and Aslatiel's group were dressed up and wearing light make up like proper ladies.

Akeno was letting her hair down and wearing a violet dress that boldly exposed her back, while Wilhelmina's was a mix of red and black that complimented her short and curvy physique. Some girls like Asia or Priscilla looked very embarrassed but cute in their dresses, while others like Ilena and Xenovia seemed uncomfortable in such a feminine gown.

Aslatiel and Issei blushed and couldn't help but stare for a bit.

However, the problem was Lucina.

"… What?" The blonde-haired girl asked without a clue, while Aslatiel, Issei and pretty much everyone else noticed the issue.

Lucina was not wearing a dress… But a suit.

A cool-looking light black suit with a vest of a darker black on the torso, black gloves on her hands. A suit that would make even the plainest guy look cool was hugging the body of the beautiful girl.

Wilhelmina walked up to her and merely placed her hand on Lucina's shoulder.

"LuLu… You won't ever manage to seal the deal like this."

"Eh? Seal the deal?"

Lucina was still confused, by Wilhelmina didn't spend any more time in such banter.

Shortly afterward, Yuuto and Soujirou dressed in tuxedos arrived while dragging a Gasper that had been basically forced into a male suit, much to everyone's (besides Wilhelmina's) relief.

However, the next person to appear was briefly unrecognizable.

Wearing an elegant black dress with exposed shoulders and a shawl, long black hair reaching the middle of her back with relatively long but neatly arranged bangs on her forehead, two sections tied into low tails hanging before her shoulders, reaching below her chest and sharp violet eyes behind a pair of spectacles, she was surely a beauty. In fact, that face was clearly recognizable to most of the present.

"S-Sona-nee…?" A blushing Aslatiel said by reflex.

"It has been a while, Aslatiel. You look good." Indeed, she was Sona Sitri. That face was unmistakable, and the rest of her peerage members were right beside her.

However, even aside from her entirely new hairstyle, there were some key differences in the current Sona compared to her self from four weeks ago.

One, she was definitely taller. She had grown at least two centimeters and probably four.

But even so, the definite difference was of course… Her now very curvy and well-proportioned physique.

 _(Could she be as big as Serafall-sama now…? A-And those legs peeking under her skirt…)_

""J-Just what happened to you!?"" Both Aslatiel and Rias exclaimed at once.

Despite being prepared mentally for such a reaction, Sona still felt slightly uncomfortable and nervous by the gazes on her.

"W-Well… Let's just say that the way I was handling my demonic power was not the best… By restraining a certain power of mine and leaving it utterly buried, the growth of my body was somewhat atrophied. However, thanks to Asura-kun's training, I basically had to accept and use that power of mine. As a result… My body has undergone some kind of growth spurt by developing all it couldn't during the time I restrained that power…"

Aslatiel's and Rias' faces were the epitomes of confusion.

""Atrophy that growth spurt… What?""

"G-Geez…! D-Do I look so weird?" Sobs looked genuinely worried.

However, such a worry couldn't exist in Aslatiel's mind.

"W-Weird!? How come!? You look beauti… E-Ehem. You look… Very beautiful, Sona-nee." Recovering his calm and cool after a brief lapse, Aslatiel genuinely praised her.

Sons blushed in shyness, but did look happy.

"I-I see… Thank you for your kind words."

The awkward atmosphere didn't last much longer, as everyone's attention was taken away by sudden whirlwinds and a large tremor.

Soon, a butler came out to the yard.

"Tannin-sama and his peerage have arrived."

"Oh! He really came!" Issei exclaimed happily.

"I-Ise? What do you mean?" Rias asked, representing the intrigue in everyone aside from him.

"I managed to speak with Tannin-ossan yesterday and he agreed to take us to the party!"

No one could really believe this until they ran to the garden.

Along with Tannin himself in his Dragon form, there were 10 other Dragons of similar size with him.

"I came here as promised, Issei Hyoudou." He said in an echoing voice.

"Yeah! Thanks, Ossan!"

Issei was quite happy, but his smile widened upon seeing another arrival. Despite only a few recognizing her, everyone was shocked by the appearance of the beautiful, yet Tannin-sized Dragon of royal blue scales.

Despite landing on her four legs rather than bipedally like Tannin, Tiamat's size was still very apparent.

"Back off, Tannin. I'll be the one to carry the lad." Despite the echo, Tiamat's voice was still feminine and beautiful.

"Coach came as well!" Issei exclaimed in happiness.

"T-Tiamat...! The Dragon King known even as a Primordial Goddess of Mesopotamia!" Lucina, Rias and Sona clearly recognized her, while everyone else still understood her status by such an explanation.

"Y-You… Why did you have to come as well!?" Releasing an incredibly powerful aura, Tannin roared in anger.

Tiamat merely closed one of her eyes as if bothered by the noise.

"Come on, Tannin. Is that really how you feel? But well, if it culminated in the spoiled baby from long ago becoming this splendid, I guess it's worth it to be resented like this."

Tannin's aura suddenly faltered due to her casual words. If something like that could be even noticed, his face would've probably turned red in a flash.

"Wha…? Wh-Who was spoiled!?"

"Ara? So you weren't always sticking close behind me, going 'Miss Tiamat! Miss Tiamat!' every time I did something?"

"Hee… So Ossan was like that in the past?" Issei reacted with a fair amount of curiosity.

"W-Wait! Don't go believing that, Issei Hyoudou! Miss Tia… T-Tiamat is only saying that to shame me!"

 _They're just… Like younger brother and older sister…_

Everyone thought at that moment.

"Hm? Oh… So he's here too…"

Tiamat muttered upon seeing Aslatiel stealthily attempting to escape.

Only a downward hand swipe, like one would use with a mosquito, was required. Opening her fingers just enough to not touch him, Tiamat blocked his escape route.

"Don't you even think of it." Her amber eyes glowed with a dangerous glint.

"H-Hello there… Lady Tiamat…" Seeing his life flashing before his eyes for a moment, Aslatiel spoke with a trembling voice.

"Heh… I really have things to talk about and catch up with you, but I'll leave it until later. As for the rest of you, don't worry about riding on our backs or heads. Tannin, his family and I will place a barrier on us so that pretty hair and dresses won't get messed up by the wind. It would indeed be a shame for such a group of beauties to get all unsightly before the party."

"I-I see… Th-Thank you, Lady Tiamat…" Rias' nervousness had decreased a bit due to the blue Dragon's nice tone.

Thus, the people of Aslatiel's, Rias' and Sona's groups started to get one the Dragons' backs and heads, ready for departure. As they did so, Aslatiel suddenly addressed Sona.

"I almost forgot to ask, but Sona-nee, Asura didn't come with you all?"

"He said he had something to take care of first, and told us to go on ahead. I didn't want to pry, so I left him to it. He will still go to the party, he said, but only a bit late." Sona spoke calmly.

"I see…"

Hearing this, Aslatiel and Sona got on Tannin's back and all of the Dragons took off.

* * *

Such a departure didn't go unnoticed.

After all, the three figures at the top of a hill around 100 meters from the place of take off had clearly watched everything.

The young girl with orangish blonde hair kept a serious face as she looked at only one particular person, this person being the blonde-haired girl in the masculine black suit. Her small hands covered in white gloves rubbed against each other behind her back.

"Er… S-Sylvia-chan… If you keep staring so conspicuously we'll end up being discovered…"

A boy who looked around the age of Issei or Aslatiel, with brown hair and yellow eyes, tried to reach for the girl who was probably around one year younger than him.

"Lucina-oneesama looks really happy. I'll kill you if you don't allow me to have my fill of this sight, Syaoran."

Only those words were required for the male to back off.

"We should get going to the party, Sylvia. After that, we should wait for orders from Euclid-sama." Next was a girl with long black hair and maroon eyes. She looked at the departing Dragons with a scope on an M24 SWS she held without difficulty.

"Nu-uh~! Why should Sylvia listen to orders from that boot-licker? I won't listen to anything other than what Rizevim-sama and Lucina-oneesama say~!" The blonde girl said as she happily skipped around.

"Sylvia! This is no moment to be childish! This operation is—"

The black-haired girl couldn't finish her sentence. After all, a metal stick similar to a drumstick with a pointed tip was quickly thrust before her, stopping just short of piercing her neck without the girl being able to react. She saw the green eyes of the blonde girl looking straight at her.

"Listen here, Na-Mi. Even though I follow Rizevim-sama's general guidelines, he doesn't boss me around. No one is allowed to boss me around, except for Onee-sama. If you try to do it again, Sylvia will kill ya~! Is that ok?"

As always, neither Na-Mi nor Syaoran could say anything in response. In truth, the three of them were close in ability, but for some reason, they couldn't picture this girl as failing to kill someone she truly wanted to murder.

That's how much they feared Sylvia Marbas.

"Ah~ Well then, let us go to the party! You two can wait for Shitty Euclid's orders as much as you want, just don't try to stop me when I want to go~!" Saying this, black wings sprouted from Sylvia's back and she flew on.

Unable to leave a member of their squad by herself, Aina and Syaoran followed short suit, sprouting similar bat-like wings. All the while, fear still fresh in their minds.

* * *

Standing atop of a rock cliff covered in moss in the Sitri territory, Asura, who was dressed rather casually in an otherwise elegant black blazer-and-pants suit over a gray shirt, just looked at the night sky of the Underworld and freely listened to the sounds of nature. His bizarrely-colored hair was tied into a small ponytail at the back, giving him a different aura from usual.

He was completely alone, and no trace of his usual cheerful smile was in his face at this time. His eyes narrowed just short of a disinterested frown, he felt no need to lie to himself.

Such a sight was completely different from that time, but the silence helped him reminisce certain things he would never forget, even should he fall to the depths of hell.

* * *

 _The evening was bright, if a bit cloudy, but not enough to rain. Greenery spread throughout the horizon, and a long river full of fish made a relaxing sound._

 _Even the grass in this place was almost devoid of cumbersome rocks, so one would probably be able to run freely if one so desired._

" _Mama! Mama!" A young boy ran in a certain direction across the field. He looked to be no older than nine years, with brilliant, yet untidy black hair and large purplish pink eyes._

 _In his line of sight stood a beautiful woman who still had a down-to-earth feel to her looks. Long black hair in a low ponytail reaching her thighs and purplish pink eyes, she was clearly related to the boy. Her face that was consumed by worry before suddenly became surprised._

" _Kai! Where were you!? You worried me sick!"_

 _The boy didn't pay attention to this. He continued to smile brightly, covered in mud here and there, and showed her what he was carrying on his hands. Red, blue and gray in color, it was still in good state._

" _I found it! I really did!" The boy cheerfully jumped and snuggled close to his mother._

" _I-Isn't that…?" The woman looked genuinely surprised by the finding of the boy named Kai._

" _Mm! The first big boy toy I got from Mama! Remember that I lost it… U-Um… Th-The day before yesterday! Well, Kari told me she had seen it by the river! And here it is!"_

 _The woman bit her lip. The boy looked so happy at finding such an inconsequential thing. She could always buy him the same toy robot again, but the boy wouldn't give up on the first one he had gotten from 'Mama'._

"… _You sweet boy. You were gone since morning… Don't worry me like that again, please…"_

 _She couldn't even be angry, and was just relieved at her son's safety. Without thinking of anything else, she knelt and hugged the boy close to herself, as if to never let him go again._

" _Mama?" The boy's face looked confused, but he loved getting hugs from his mother, so he hugged her back tightly with a bright smile._

 _The woman held back tears as she smiled as well. Releasing the boy from her embrace, she looked at him with a tender gaze._

" _To get so attached to that robot… I've really been a bad Mama, haven't I? If I could only give you what you really need… If only 'he' could stay with us more time…"_

 _She was briefly startled by a touch on her hand. Leaving the robot on the floor for a moment, Kai held his mother's right hand with both of his own._

" _Um… I don't really need anything else. That robot is the one Mama chose and bought for me that time, but I only really need Mama. I love Mama, so if she stays with me forever, I'm happy!" The boy said with utter and innocent truth in his smile._

 _The mother could only respond in the same way, holding her son's hand tightly._

" _Kai… I love you too, so much." She hugged the boy again, and the boy hugged her back._

" _Well, should we sing a song to celebrate that you found Mr. Robot?" She proposed on a whim, knowing how much the boy liked her singing._

" _E-Eh? Um… But Mama's pretty voice will end up held back by mine…" Embarrassed, the boy shrank back._

" _Nonsense. Come on let's do it once and then again before bed. Let's start… Lille Petter Edderkopp han klatret på min hatt~ Så begynte det å regne og Petter ned han datt~ (Little Peter Spider climbed upon my hat~ Then it began to rain and down Peter fell flat~)"_

 _Shy, the boy still sang with a cute voice._

" _Så kom solen og skinte på min hatt~ Da ble det liv i Petterkopp som klatret på min hatt~ (Then came the sun and shone upon my hat~ Then Peter Spider came to life, and climbed upon my hat~)"_

 _They walked home while holding hands, singing all the songs they knew. Sometimes taking turns, sometimes at once._

 _They were really happy, those days._

 _Indeed, Kai thought of those as his happier days._

* * *

"Are you done staring into the nothing?"

A strong voice sounded behind Asura, causing him to turn around calmly.

It was a remarkably tall and handsome man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, dressed like a gruff biker. His chin-length dark gray hair looked hard and steel-like, and his irises were of an unusual yellow color.

"I guess so. I was only reminiscing, but I never thought you would pursue me all the way to the Underworld." Asura had a small smile in his face, but his narrowed eyes communicated only undying hatred toward this man.

"Camilla Vinterfeldt was safely slain eight years ago, and you should have been as well. You have been an elusive rat for a long time, but you will die here today, Kai Vinterfeldt." As he spoke calmly, the man extended his right hand. A blood-red spear with an ominous design and more than two meters in length swiftly manifested and was grasped tightly.

"The oh-so-mighty Murugan sure has fallen low, to so keenly attack women and children. Would it be ok if I called you ' _Bhai_ '?" Asura grinned as he entered his Forsaken God Mode, bright golden aura swelling around him and his irises turning golden.

"Don't you dare call me that, vulgar half-breed." As the man narrowed his eyes in anger, an even stronger golden aura was emitted from his own body.

Asura chuckled as he placed his feet firm on the ground.

He was shivering. He knew, but couldn't stop it. Even so, he had spent his life preparing for such an opportunity, so he wouldn't back off and was determined to not be the weak child again.

"Very well. This Kai Vinterfeldt, Asura, will accept the challenge of Kartikeya, Hindu God of War. Let there be no regrets on any side, though I doubt anyone who loses will have the chance for regrets. But above all, let's have fun~!" Feeling excitement even more than his fear, Asura summoned a sword to his right hand while the other loosened the black tie at his neck.

"Arrogant to the end… Let's see how much 'fun' you get once you join your mother in death."

Without any more words being spoken, the death match began.


	37. Chapter 36

**Life.25 Demon Lord of the North.**

* * *

The two golden meteors streaked across the night sky while changing direction endlessly, leaving nothing but utter devastation in their wake.

Shockwaves that were repeatedly produced due to their various airborne clashes blew away dirt, trees and rocks. The bright flashes that came from the battle of the two divine beings lit up the night sky of a perimeter larger than five hundred meters, making it seem as if dusk would never arrive.

"Move as much as you want! It doesn't matter in the least!" Asura yelled and extended his arms to the sides.

Multiple magic circles for a massive bombardment of magic were swiftly prepared and activated. Elements such as fire, ice and lightning, storms of sharp stone, powerful whirlwinds and bright rays of white light were fired at his opponent. However, the projectiles were all briefly stopped by a sudden release of Kartikeya's aura and neutralized by his lance blows that came faster than sound.

Asura narrowed his eyes, but he wasn't done. Knowing that his previous attack wouldn't be nearly enough to defeat such a strong god, he had prepared two huge chunks of the ground below them as compressed spears of dirt and rock, around ten meters in length and two in thickness. Such a large scale of control was only made possible by one of his elemental alignments, Earth.

However, Kartikeya didn't falter and sent out several blasts of his golden aura to counter the earth spears. It was a fierce clash indeed, but by the end, quite a few waves of Kartikeya's aura remained and there was nothing left to stop them from speeding toward Asura, as his earth magic had been neutralized and destroyed.

Using a thin tornado as propulsion, Asura evaded the waves of energy by flying like a golden bullet throughout the night sky, but the blobs of the divine aura followed him at an increasingly faster speed as if they had a will of their own.

 _I am well aware that this isn't going to be simple by any means…_

Asura suddenly braked mid-flight and released destructive bullets of magical power at Kartikeya's attack if only to slow it down for a moment. Then, he placed both hands between the blasts of aura and himself and forced his brain and magic into heavy work.

 _Remember structure and state… Materials used…_

" _Ajax Image—!_ "

Then, in front of him, the rose-colored shield manifested at once.

Now with seven petals and seven layers, Asura's ultimate defense was close to the original shield of Ajax The Great in power.

Several blasts of Kartikeya's divine aura clashed against the rose shield and disappeared before being able to pierce through even the second layer, but a defense of such a level took a lot of Asura's magical power and concentration to maintain. Therefore, he failed to notice in time that his opponent was traveling from behind him at a comet-like speed.

The Ajax copy dispersed after it blocked the last blob of aura and Asura barely dodged Kartikeya's incoming spear by twisting his neck. However, he went straight in the way of a fist and a kick covered in divine aura.

Feeling his head ringing and pain similar to that of being hit by two huge steel beams, Asura spun in midair from the sheer force of the attack. Enduring the severe aftershock and recovering his balance through inhuman determination, he barely dodged a thrust so fast it was invisible for a moment. Just the shockwave caused by the attack was enough to crack the ground below them.

"There's still more." Without losing his calm, Kartikeya thrusted his blood-red spear, which was aimed for Asura's head without delay.

Applied since the very beginning of the bout, Asura had used a spell on himself to optimize his senses with a focus on sight. If he didn't have such an ability, his head or neck may as well have been pierced as soon as the second thrust.

Even so, he couldn't avoid getting more small cuts progressively across his entire body. Without being able to stop it, Asura received a strong blow to his side by the blunt shaft of the lance.

"Guhah—!" The air in his body forcefully taken out, Asura spit a few drops of blood.

Blown aside, he barely managed to stabilize himself in midair.

 _If it's like that…_

The golden aura around Asura suddenly rippled with a strange flow. By the next second, no less than ten Asuras were now floating around Kartikeya, ready to attack.

"Illusion magic? How unsightly for a fellow son of Lord Shiva, even if it pains me to acknowledge such a thing." Kartikeya stated as he effortlessly dodged the attacks of the multiple Asuras.

All of them holding swords in both hands, they still were unable to make contact with Kartikeya's body.

"Annoying!" With that yell, an extremely powerful burst of divine energy was released all around Kartikeya's body.

To protect himself from the blast, Asura had to convert the magical energy that made up the illusions into a single magic circle in front of him, but even that couldn't prevent him from being burned in several places of his body. However, the swords that the illusions held were not simple mirages.

"I have you now!" With a simple hand movement, the twenty-odd swords were launched straight at Kartikeya.

Kartikeya flew at high speeds to avoid them, but the swords were like hunting hounds and pursued him whenever he went. The god narrowed his eyes.

"I really don't want to show more power than needed, but you are a bit more troublesome than I thought…"

Suddenly coming to a stop, he swiftly brought his spear to the side in a quick swipe. An arc-shaped blast of red energy was released with that movement, vaporizing the swords that had been pursuing him without a trace. Asura tightened his fists in frustration.

 _So that's the divine spear, Vel… The weapon that decimated the entire army of Soorapadman…_

"To be able to restrain that nuke-like stick to a level that would only destroy my swords. That's not simple at all, and requires experience." Asura was not flattering, but merely acknowledging the strength of an opponent hell-bent on killing him right now.

"I should say the same for you. I do intend to kill you as soon as possible… But it looks like I went too easy on you. Be proud, lowly half-breed, since I admit you are worthy of fighting me."

A gallant expression appeared on Kartikeya's face as he praised Asura without any fake reason to do so. But the boy in question merely scratched the tip of his nose in return.

"Ah… Er… Actually, you don't need to be so serious. I am, after all, just a half-bred lowlife. So why don't you hold back a bit? To bring a bodyguard to deal with me sounds like too much."

Upon hearing this, Kartikeya narrowed his eyes.

It was true. Apart from him, Asura had felt another powerful presence in the area. It was quite obvious that an important God would come with an escort or something of the sort, but Kartikeya had confronted him alone.

"It's a formality, nothing more. Any high-standing being has to be accompanied by one of two escorts on most foreign business. But I don't need help to deal with you."

Kartikeya dismissed Asura's ridiculous words and began to concentrate. He gathered massive energy attentively, generating a power stronger than anything he had used until now.

 _C-Could that be—!?_

The ultimate weapons used by gods and heroes in ancient Hindu tales. Only known by those with the ancient knowledge, they gave them the ability to exterminate entire armies effortlessly.

"Use it, I know you have the ability to reproduce it to some extent. With Father's Trishula, you still have a chance of injuring me."

… _Yeah, right…_

Asura knew perfectly. During the time he would need to copy the legendary trident, Kartikeya would kill him. Besides, he doesn't possess the power or skill to project such a weapon to even a level close to its full potential.

"Piss off, I don't need such a thing to win. Today, I will beat you with just my own and Mama's power!" Asura stated without faltering.

"Well then, if you choose to die without having any chance of victory… Vanish in the purifying flames of the God of Fire." Kartikeya said as tremendous heat was released around him.

 _An Astra!_

In contrast to his previous flippant expression, Asura placed all of his attention to try to see through Kartikeya's attack, the one known as Agneyastra. There would only be one chance, so there was no room for failure.

"—O Agni…" Calling forth the name of the Hindu God of Fire, Kartikeya made the signal for the attacks release.

— _Now!_

[KABOOM!]

The flames that appeared before Kartikeya suddenly expanded and exploded. The shockwave hit the vegetation in the area and sent trees and heavy rocks flying which cracked the ground below.

Aware of the power such an explosion would have, Asura brought forth a huge chunk of the ground below just before the blast happened. Heavily compressing and hardening it with his magical power, he managed to protect himself from the enormous destructive power.

"I succeeded…?"

Kartikeya was still engulfed by flames. Though the results were unclear, the surroundings looked as though many bombs had exploded at once. All that was previously surrounding him had been blown away.

 _Those are flames made after the ones of the mighty Agni… Taste them yourself, Murugan…_

As the flames subsided, the scene inside became clear. Despite being bruised and burned in many spots of his body and clothes, Kartikeya's eyes and body were not even close to defeat.

Exhausted, Asura resorted to descending to the ground, Kartikeya following suit. The god greeted Asura's hate-filled eyes with unbreakable poise.

"So that is your killer shot? Increasing the concentration of oxygen in the surroundings in order to induce an uncontrolled combustion… The flames that you made burst were divine ones, so it's understandable that even one such as me would be hurt. But still, it looks like you're only able to fight with cheap tricks."

His words were humiliating. Asura remembered the smiling face of his mother at that moment. Those eyes of hers he had inherited… They would never open again.

"What a joke! You, who attacked a peaceful village back then with such a coalition of gods and warriors, are talking about cheapness!? Don't joke around, you cowardly murderer!"

Kartikeya's words were too painful for Asura, whose scars from eight years ago still ached in his chest.

"I would apologize if you deserved such respect, but I don't really have time for the rants of a lowly child. Now you have two options: either let me kill you quickly, or suffer through an unwinnable battle. Decide." However, Kartikeya's words were quickly answered by a thoughtless statement from Asura.

"I choose neither, asshole. You and Śakra… I would rather die in suffering than lose to you two! He killed my mother who had done nothing wrong and you killed Kari, you son of a bitch! I will kill you right here and Śakra is next!"

Asura answered in sheer rage while showing his middle finger. Even the calm Kartikeya seemed to be somewhat angered by the insults thrown his way.

The drizzle that had started a few minutes ago was gradually becoming true rain, the sky slowly darkened and winds became faster and rougher.

"So you still think you can beat me? Without such cheap tricks, you wouldn't even be able to scratch my clothes!"

Kartikeya dashed forward, his spear a divine, raging wind.

Asura gnashed his teeth, forcing his brain to the limit and focusing magical energy from all his body.

 _Remember… Structure analyzed at the moment of sight, composition materials and copying through equivalent exchange—!_

At that moment, blue lightning trickled within Asura's hands and two swords of legend were reproduced. Durandal and Ascalon, first-class Holy Swords he had only had the fortune of seeing due to his involvement with the Gremory group. No less than them was required to face a weapon such as Vel.

Barely blocking the thrust aiming for his head, Asura's body was still blown back a few feet.

 _Mama…_

There was a huge difference in strength. Asura knew that better than anyone.

But even so, he refused to give up as if such an option didn't exist in his mind. Maybe he was just a stubborn child, but he wouldn't wish to be any other way.

 _Don't fuck around! If there's anyone I refuse to get killed by… It's these two!_

The next thrust from Vel came at him, but instead of blocking or parrying, Asura compressed large blocks of wind around each of his swords and attacked back with all his might. The wind exploded with a dry sound upon contact, and mixing with the destructive power of Durandal, Kartikeya was the one blown back this time.

"What the…!?" The Hindu God of War was briefly startled by such an unexpected display, but was forced to keep his guard up by Asura's unrelenting attacks.

"Shut the fuck up! Just fucking die already!"

Unlike before, there was no particular technique or finesse to these attacks. The boy who over years had acquired skills that allowed him to fight a defensive battle against a god had returned to battling without them.

But even so—

[CLANG. SWOOSH, CLING—!]

—These blows were far heavier than any of the previous ones. His body is tired and wounded, but the sloppy attacks went past any movement reading by Kartikeya

For the first time in this bout, the god had to actually parry and block attacks from Asura, the lowly son of Destruction tainted by human blood.

"Don't screw around!" His usually calm face consumed by anger, Kartikeya counterattacked.

A lethal blow, anyone would understand that it was supposed to end there, but—

[CLING!]

—It got parried again.

And again, and again.

Seven thrusts that should have been fatal were parried by Asura who was only moving his injured and exhausted self with sheer willpower.

Kartikeya's eyes widened as he evaded a slash aiming for his neck. An attack he couldn't block, but had to avoid.

 _What the hell is this!? I'm being cornered by a mutt!?_

Anger taking control of him for a moment, an incredibly powerful swipe from Vel was let loose.

Asura's Ascalon was finally broken in two and he was roughly blown across the ground.

"You… You're nothing but an annoying half-breed!" Unlike before, Kartikeya was now clearly angry. His handsome and calm face was now contorted unsightly.

Asura, sprawled on the floor, slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly began to laugh, like an amused child.

"I could be mean, I could be angry… You know, I could be Just Like You~…"

"What…?"

Kartikeya asked in confusion due to Asura's seemingly incoherent singing. Meanwhile, the boy with green and black hair simply sat up, a complete Durandal still held in his left hand.

"I could be fake, I could be stupid~! You know, I could be Just Like You~!" Without any trace of fear, Asura sang with a smile while looking straight at Kartikeya.

The god's golden eyes flared in an outrage.

"Why you—!"

An even angrier thrust was released, which Asura blocked with his Durandal copy.

It broke in half and he rolled on the floor a fair distance away. However, Asura's child-like grin remained.

 _I have to get him angry and bring out all the skills I have attained until now… It's my only chance to win…_

"I'll end this right now… You will die, Kai Vinterfeldt." Even his aura being affected by anger, Kartikeya prepared Vel on his hands.

"Heh… Yes… Let's end it now, Murugan."

He 'sheathed' the hilted halves of his Holy Sword copies in his belt as he required support from both arms, but Asura still managed to stand up strong. The two combatants glared at one another with resolution in their eyes, rain and wind ceaselessly caressing them.

Asura prepared the final reproduction he would need for this fight, careful to choose well among the deep repertoire of weapons in his mind.

 _There is a chance for victory… Murugan won't use the full extent of Vel's powers and he only used the Agneyastra because we were high in the air… Maybe it's because he doesn't want to get the Hindu Gods in trouble with the Three Factions by causing excessive damage to the Underworld…? … At any rate, Murugan is fighting me only with his raw strength and spear technique as long as he can help it… So I need to capitalize on that…_

Asura closed his eyes, searching for the weapon best suited to this particular advantage he could count on.

There was one answer. One he had seen already many times through the last year during occasional meetings with her.

 _A plan that will allow me to deal the decisive blow… I can make it with these weapons!_

He remembered the words of his beloved mother, back when he could feel her warm hands whenever he wanted.

 _Kai… Whenever you're in doubt, scared or think there's no way out… Remember to sing… I love you…_

" _Hear me, Timeless Root of All Knowledge._ "

« _I Create._ »

As if only to rouse his will, these words had no particular effect. Asura focused his magical energy and mental strength, his hands once again trickling with blue lightning. In a split second, the desired weapons were reproduced.

Identical shortswords of black and white, wielded as an inseparable pair. Lucina's favorite weapons, Gan Jiang and Mo Ye.

Kartikeya frowned at this.

"I thought you would at last use Trishula, but you think you will have even a chance of scratching me with those flimsy swords? You insult me…" His anger rousing up even more, it did nothing but amuse Asura.

"I assure you, these swords will bring me victory." He spoke with absolute confidence.

Kartikeya readied himself even so, sensing Asura's determination.

 _Just one opening… That's all I need, and these swords will bring it… Thank you, LuLu-chan…_

Asura breathed deep and smiled purely. Without hesitation, he threw them.

Charging both swords with as much magical energy as he could without endangering their durability, he threw them straight at Kartikeya's neck, the two blades drawing a beautiful arc as if they were intersecting right on him.

Not even a god would come out unscathed after being hit by two weapons which were almost at the level of a Holy or Demonic Sword.

But—

[KISHIN!]

The God of War blocked them like nothing, easily redirecting Gan Jiang and Mo Ye behind him.

Asura was left unarmed, and Kartikeya closed in without wasting a moment. However, much to his surprise, Asura did the same.

Blue lightning trickled once more and sparks appeared as the steel collided.

"The same weapon…!?"

The twin swords blocked Kartikeya's thrust without faltering. The image was already there by the time of the first copy, so creating Gan Jiang and Mo Ye anew was even easier this time for Asura.

"Useless! Those weak swords cannot match me!"

Drawing a blood-like red line across the darkness, Kartikeya's surely fatal attack came accurately.

However, right before completing it—

[SWOOSH!]

—A surprise attack came from an unexpected direction, surprising the God of War.

"What the—!?"

Only his battle-hardened instincts and experience allowed him to parry and break the Mo Ye that flew at him from behind.

 _That's right! These swords will always go back to the other half of the pair, even if it's a different pair that I'm holding in my hands!_

Taking advantage of the perfect opening, Asura thrust at Kartikeya's heart with the Gan Jiang in his hand—

"Don't get cocky…!"

—But he blocked it with Vel.

 _What a monster…_

He blocked both the surprise attack from behind and Asura's full-force slash, destroying the white sword he attacked with as well. It is only a replica, so it is not unbreakable like the original ones, but a durability increase was still present when wielded together.

If he was not a monster, Asura didn't know what was.

But—

"I'm not done here!"

[SWISH!]

—If he wasn't fighting a monster, Asura wouldn't need such an elaborate arrangement.

"Another one!?"

The Gan Jiang that had been blown back earlier was the one to attack Kartikeya from behind this time. As if they paired swords were magnets, the Gan Jiang will always come back to Asura as long as he held Mo Ye in his hand.

"Darn!"

Kartikeya avoided and shattered Gan Jiang with his godly battle instincts, but Asura took the chance to thrust Mo Ye into his unguarded chest—

[THRSHH!]

—However, he blocked even that attack, destroying Asura's last sword.

"—!"

Time froze for a brief moment in Asura's mind.

Both warriors assessed one another's situation.

Asura's attack had ended.

Two pairs of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye. All consecutive attacks were blocked or parried, with the four blades being destroyed. Without his weapons, Asura couldn't do much now.

But Kartikeya was also at his limit.

He destroyed Asura's weapons at the cost of leaving himself completely open.

A stalemate was the only way one could describe this situation.

Both combatants were defenseless, and in a second they would be back at where they started.

That is, if Asura's plan had ended with just those attacks.

"Now—!" The Demi-God focused to the highest extent.

Kartikeya's expression froze at that moment.

"Murugan—!"

He couldn't waste any more time by taking a single step.

Turning himself into a bullet by fully using the wind around him, Asura charged head-on at Kartikeya, tackling his body by surprise.

Such a reckless assault took the God by surprise as he coughed air from the sheer force of this tackle, however, Asura was not done.

The bullet continued its course, dragging the opponent at a blinding speed across the field and appearing to make a hole in the rain that fell with strength. The two battles became a single mass and flew low, grazing on the ground.

"Y-You bastard—!"

With a handsome face completely twisted in anger, Kartikeya lifted his spear and drove it through.

The tackle along with their currently fast speed had affected his balance quite a bit, but Vel still managed to pierce Asura's back with a rough movement that splattered blood around, barely missing a lethal blow on the spine.

"G-GAaAA!"

Terrible pain numbed Asura's senses, making him aware that he had received a dangerous wound. However, he wouldn't stop because of it. He couldn't stop, so he gritted his teeth and kept going.

They finally came to a stop as Kartikeya's back crashed into a stone wall, bottom of a cliff several meters up. The pain of this blow would not be much under normal circumstances, but being so unexpected, it stunned even one such as him for the required time.

Asura's neck.

Kartikeya's lance was only aimed at that spot now. He only needed to take sight of it and drive his weapon in.

"—!?"

However, his right arm didn't even twitch.

"What the…"

His right arm was surrounded by rings of earth and rock, part of the very bottom of the cliff. Countless bands were coiling all around his arm, restraining any semblance of movement.

 _Is this Kai Vinterfeldt's magic!?_

"I locked you!"

Asura yelled and this time he deployed much larger earth rings in front of Kartikeya.

"What the hell are you thinking!?"

Asura was manifesting rings and layers of earth in piles and piles. Kartikeya's upper body, arms, legs, abdomen, lower body, legs… Rings and barriers were covering among each other like patchwork, and defense-type magic circles were applied on top of them as well in an exaggerated display. Even his head was covered by the magic circles. However, at the center of his torso, just a slight space was opened for some reason.

Kartikeya didn't have the vaguest idea of what Asura was attempting.

It's true, by covering him entirely in this sort of earth layers and magic circles, there was no part of his body in which he could summon strength to get free, being barely able to tense his muscles.

But even in such a roundabout way, he was not defeated. He guessed that Asura feared his power and was therefore attempting to prevent any attack, but no matter how much he stopped Kartikeya's movement, Asura wouldn't grasp victory.

After all, Asura's attacks were not strong enough to defeat him in one blow, and if he tried to attack, the barrier of dirt and magic he had put so much effort into would weaken enough for Kartikeya to escape.

Asura didn't seem to have any of these worries, however, as he calmly manifested another weapon with the trickle of blue lightning. This time, even more bafflingly, it was not a copy of even a generic magic weapon, but a standard Desert Eagle pistol.

A single bullet was loaded and the right hand holding that gun was jammed into the slightly opened hole between the earth rings and barriers.

He then piled up further rings of earth and magic circles persistently. Asura was covering even his own arm, sealing its movement. This exaggerated and childishly desperate measure made even Kartikeya unable to make a move.

"It deserves admiration to be able to prevent someone like me from moving through mere nature manipulation magic and standard circles, but what is the meaning of this? Receiving a direct shot from that gun won't leave even a scratch."

Kartikeya sneered. His tone was that of a someone looking down on something lower than trash. Even if heaven and earth cut open, it was impossible for him to lose.

Even such an amount of confidence was still backed up by his great strength. Such was the God of War's conviction.

However, Asura grinned in response.

"Much of my worth is in copying the famous weapons of true warriors. I'm a half-asser. However, to think regular non-flashy magic is what will work best on you…"

His smile was that of complete triumph.

"Like this, it is impossible to block, dodge or parry. Now I will hit for sure, Murugan!"

Kartikeya, utterly baffled at this dumb boy's confidence, didn't lose his smirk.

"Fufu… You can shoot as much as you like. Getting hit by that toy won't hurt of even itch no matter how many times you shoot!"

"Then, I'll do just that."

The wind around Asura raged and raised a groan.

The light streaming from his body shined dazzlingly, dying the surroundings in blue and golden colors. The mixed aura whirled and vibrated from sheer force.

The vast amount of magical power he possessed naturally from his human half, along with the massive divine power he could access due to his Forsaken God Mode, all of that was flowing into the Desert Eagle gripped in his right hand.

The gun itself began to shine from the excessive magical power and then fiercely struggled. In pain, Asura manifested even more rings of earth and magic circles to hold down his trembling hand.

Wrapped in the clear blue and golden light Asura emitted, Kartikeya's smile cramped as he noticed something else.

"What… What are you planning?"

Asura gritted his teeth and grinned.

"It seems you're now aware of it. This is the kind of gun Mina-chan uses, and it's modified to infuse each bullet with the user's magic. Divine Dividing, Canis Lykaon, Absolute Demise, Boosted Gear and Telos Karma. All of those have belief as God slayers backing them up in a way you Gods should be pretty familiar with, and the bullet in this gun was enhanced with the data I collected from my contact with their wielders. Against a God like you… It should have plenty of effect."

Kartikeya was well aware of this.

Gods lived by belief, and became stronger with belief. However, such belief could work against them in a way like this.

Normally, even such a bullet would have it difficult to definitely kill a God as powerful as him, but the circumstances were far from normal.

In spite of the already absurd amount present, Asura continued to rouse up even more magical power. Far too much for the small Desert Eagle to handle, it was as if he tried to fire a cannon ball with a revolver. The gun itself looked as if it was going to explode.

"N-No matter how much energy you try to pour into it, the limit—"

However, both magical power and divine power were endlessly gushing out from Asura's body.

 _I guess Aly-kun and I really are similar… As batteries, we can't be beat!_

The ridiculous amount of energy flowing into the gun made it not react normally anymore. Power at least equal to that of a powerful Astra was whirling in front of Kartikeya's eyes, making him sweat.

 _This boy called Kai… Son of that dangerous witch… Just how much latent power does he have!?_

The gun he had called a toy now looked like a terrifying weapon, making Kartikeya's heart ring like an alarm bell. Fear he had never felt even in times of war drove through him.

The space itself began to vibrate from the sheer amount of energy.

"What… Th-This… That gun…!?"

The Desert Eagle began to groan, as if pleading to let go.

With a desperate look and also a brutal smile, Asura answered.

"You said it yourself, right?"

Kartikeya's pupils shrank in terror.

"This is just a toy!"

Asura pulled the trigger.

At that moment, the god-slaying bullet and the gun that broke through the limit finally exploded.

Fierce radiance and electricity filled the surroundings, and Asura's hand was torn from the point-blank explosion.

The Desert Eagle broke and the bullet burst, however, they accomplished their goal.

A gigantic stream of blue and golden energy, infused with the god-slaying power and in a size unthinkable for even a rocket launcher to shoot was released, engulfing and piercing Kartikeya's body.

"GUhAaAAA—!"

His clothing was torn and the magical power overflowed from the space locked by earth and magic. The energy bullet searched for an exit and ravaged Kartikeya's body many times as it rampaged inside the earth barriers and defense-type magic circles deployed by Asura. The fiercely raging blast forcefully pushed open the weakest spot, that of the stone wall Kartikeya's back laid against, and pierced a hole into it, swallowing Kartikeya's body and forcing him through the formation of earth and rock.

"Gah! G-GuUGAAa! AaAAAAAHHh!"

Kartikeya could do nothing but merely be toyed around by the lump of raw energy. He was pushed through the huge mountain-like formation as the dual-colored magic bullet destroyed everything in its path until finally reaching the other side.

The bright light gouged open a hole in the other side and finally blew away Kartikeya's body out, which had become a part of the magic shell that continued to streak across the night.

Rain and wind blew wildly as Asura fell on his bottom, exhausted. He panted as if forgoing breath entirely for a long time, his body almost screaming for the rest he so desperately wanted.

However, all of a sudden, many golden chains wrapped around his body. His aura subsided and lost its golden color. The symbol on his forehead disappeared and his eyes returned to their natural purplish pink color, only then did the chains disappear.

 _So this is the limit, eh? Lavinia's seal just took effect…_

His Forsaken God Mode forcefully restricted, Asura sunk down on the spot. His back had been stabbed by the divine spear and his right hand had become ragged from his own attack. Due to the bleeding, fatigue and all around burden on his mind, regardless of the intense pain he felt in every cell, Asura was being overcome by severe sleepiness.

But as if to keep him awake, the escort in question they had talked about before was rapidly moving toward his location. Asura could barely sense it as the rain was keeping him from resting.

 _And I only have a little bit of magical power left… I had planned to use the same strategy on this one, but I doubt I have the energy to replicate even one weapon worth a damn…_

That presence was drawing close at an alarming rate. Another aura he was acquainted with, one he would never want to face even in good condition.

 _But there's no point unless I do it, right? I'll die even if I surrender, and that's something I can't do…_

He stood up while enduring the pain in all of his broken body. Asura was covered in bruises and cuts, some bones might have even been fractured. Most of all, his right hand couldn't feel anything, and his back continued to bleed heavily. On top of it all, most of his magical power had gone in his final attack against Kartikeya, and he had an extremely small amount left.

But of course, this opponent didn't care at all.

When Asura looked up, that figure was standing at the top of the cliff.

A young man of average height, dressed in a large, open black jacket with a fur collar over a white lined shirt, black pants and dress shoes.

Handsome and graceful-faced, the flowing, shoulder-length white hair and clear green eyes looked oddly charming on his natural brown skin.

"So you killed him… Lord Kartikeya asked for me to not meddle into the battle even as his escort, but to think that he lost… You probably know what such a thing means, right?" Rama, Number Four in Stigma, spoke with merciless, narrowed eyes.

Someone who could perfectly battle with Asura in perfect condition had arrived, strong killing intent in his visage.

Rama's family, as bearers of the legacy of the original Rama and Lakshmana, were sworn to the service of the Hindu pantheon. Compared to that, Stigma was simply like a free-form club that would not interfere with duty or personal quarrels.

All of this together, Rama would face no repercussions from any higher-ups for killing Asura here and now.

However, the Demi-God's eyes and grin were unwavering.

"Yahallo, Rama-chan~! To meet you even in the Underworld, this is quite far away from home, ain't it~?"

Merely extending his left hand forward, Rama's weapon was manifested. An ornate bow of beautiful silver, as tall as Rama's height and with a bowstring that seemed to give a faint shine. The pressure emitted by this weapon didn't lose out even to Terminus Est. From a seemingly empty quiver at his waist, Rama drew a thread of light that instantly became an arrow upon being loaded on the bow.

"Number 6, Asura. By what the laws of Karma should have me do, I will claim your life with this Gandiva. Feel free to hold all the grudge you want against me." Smirking confidently, Rama took aim.

 _Let's see… I have two broken knock-offs of Holy Swords and one good hand… Sounds fun._

"Have at it, you law-abiding happy bastard! I'll laugh at your Karma!"

Without any more wait, Asura readied the broken half of his Durandal copy in his left hand.

* * *

The limousine ride to the party location was not that impressive after the three peerages had traveled on the bodies of a group of two Dragon Kings and ten high-class Dragons.

After saying their goodbyes to the large Dragon family, Aslatiel's, Rias' and Sona's group got into the black limos that had been prepared. One for each peerage.

And thus, before long, they had arrived at the high-rise hotel that was being used as the meeting place for the party, bright light visible through the windows.

"So… Where's Azazel, anyways?" Aslatiel asked while fixing the black tie at his neck after getting out of the limousine.

A dress-wearing Rias answered with a somewhat frustrated look.

"It seems that he will get here after meeting up with Onii-sama and the other attending leaders on another route. Since they've become such close pals, after all." She spoke with clear concern for her brother's carefree nature.

"Heh, sounds like him indeed. At any rate, which of the higher ups are coming apart from the Maou?" Aslatiel asked as they walked toward the hotel's entrance.

"It appears that Michael is coming along with some of his bodyguards, Azazel's own escorts too. Also, a chief of another mythology will apparently be present, but I don't have much information on that."

"I see…"

They kept silent again, being received by many employees as soon as they entered, offering services of item storage and such in a rather courteous way.

As everyone else dealt with that, Akeno checked them up on the reception table and they were found on the list.

 _(How very efficient…)_

Aslatiel thought jokingly.

The party hall was in the floor they had arrived to, so there wasn't much to walk in order to reach the room itself.

Bright light filtered out after the employee opened the door to the gorgeous hall and everyone started to go inside. The huge number of invitees were already settled in small groups having talks while enjoying the many kinds of food and drinks prepared for the party. The chandeliers in the ceiling lit perfectly even in such a huge hall.

""S-So much people…!"" Comprehensibly, the timid Aiden and Gasper tried to go back, only to be pulled back to the hall by their respective Kings.

"I-I wonder if I can really handle this." A cold sweat ran down Issei's back as he felt the elegant vibes in the hall.

"Don't panic. Just use the forks from the farthest to the nearest and you'll be fine~!" Aslatiel joked without a care in the world.

As they talked, most of the fancily dressed invitees noticed the arrival of Rias, Sona and Aslatiel, initiating the long exchange of greetings among nobility.

 _(No one is making any mention on Sona-nee's appearance… Did Serafall-sama already smooth it out?)_

While their peerages went to tables and to enjoy the food and drink, Aslatiel, Rias and Sona mentally sighed at the members of nobility who came to greet them one after another.

 _(This will be…. Tough…)_

* * *

With a slightly annoyed expression and further irritation noticeable in her fast steps, Lucina Lucifer walked across the hall in search for anything that could appease her mind. After all, she could've not expected that even the 'cover' would carry problems in and of itself.

 _The princess of the Paimon! So good to see you're well!_

 _To think the daughter of the King family was alive and well… Don't hesitate to ask for any help you may need!_

 _This is remarkable! But Lady Paimon, are you sure you're fine as part of the Marchosias lad's group?_

Lucina gritted her teeth.

"To hell with them. What's with the sudden importance of mere bloodline? Damn it…"

The image of her unfortunate mother came to the girl's mind.

Luna Paimon, of the Paimon clan.

Paimon, ranking at King, was always considered to be the most loyal to Lucifer out of the 72 Pillars, despite its high ranking even among nobles. However, to the Lucifer and other Maou, they were servants no better than the Extra Demon Lucifuge.

It only made sense that when a daughter with high aptitude and talent was born among the Paimon, she would be the prime candidate as the wife of Lucifer's grandson, and so it happened.

 _Mother never had a choice… Yet she always treated me, a forced daughter, with unfaltering love and devotion…_

Remembering things she'd rather not recall, Lucina's sapphire-like eyes became slightly moist for a moment. Her glove-covered hands tightened into fists as she reached the place with a nice smell.

However, lost in her world of thoughts, she didn't notice the heated discussion happening almost at her side.

"I told you, we have enough money to pay for all, so just give us the whole amount!" The young woman with dark blue hair and bespectacled eyes, Elesia, demanded rather forcefully. Her shapely legs and slender arms were noticeable even in her modest black dress, but most gazes had been drawn away by this attitude of hers.

The unfortunate employee carrying more of the silver plates with the Monaco-native appetizers made a troubled smile as he trembled from Elesia's unbreakable poise.

"M-Milady, this is food from the human world specifically paid for by Lucifer-sama, and they're limited. There's a reason why they're part of deluxe paid service, so we will get if trouble if only Lord Diodora and his group can have a taste of them…"

"There's no problem with that. After all, you'll be getting the same amount of money from them, right? Or even more, in the case that people don't finish them up. So, I say again, just sell them all to—"

"One of these Barbajuan, please."

Lucina's uncaring voice suddenly interrupted Elesia's demands.

Paying with Aslatiel's card, Lucina waited as the employee in charge of the register held one of the fried appetizers with small tweezers and placed it on her plate.

After this episode of ten seconds or so, Lucina began to walk away and took a bite out of the delicious food, her mood instantly improving.

However, this was only her own mood, since Elesia's sight began to be filled with red as she watched Lucina walk away so calmly.

"Hey, you. The blondie in the suit."

Lucina instantly stopped upon hearing a voice so cold it could freeze her.

However, she turned back, unfazed as she swallowed the Barbajuan bite she had chewed peacefully.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Lucina replied with a voice that didn't lose in animosity or aloofness at the blue-haired girl.

"How dare you buy that Barbajuan!? I was already paying for them!" Elesia didn't waste time in making Lucina aware of her anger, speaking out loud almost in a half-shout.

However, Lucina was utterly unfazed save for her increasing dislike for this uncouth woman.

"Paying for them? I only bought one, dear. There should be plenty left, right?"

"When I said them, I meant all. We have money to spare and wanted all of them since they are limited for the occasion, and yet you came and snatched one before I could finish my order!"

Lucina's calm face finally showed traces of true annoyance. Or maybe, rather than traces, direct evidence. It was at such a moment that a tick mark would have appeared on her temple.

"The hell? Are you trying to buy the whole amount of prepared food for a party? Are you crazy, girl!? There's a limit to how spoiled someone can be!"

"It's not like I was demanding them for nothing! We have the money, proper compensation! There is no problem with it since the payment is the same regardless of whether they served the expected purpose!" Elesia had been particularly irritated at being called 'spoiled', apparently.

"Not everything is money, you simpleton! There's etiquette and politeness to take into account as well! Do you think you're on some pedestal at the center of the world or something? Don't make me laugh!" Lucina retorted now in full-blown anger as well.

The argument that could be called a verbal assault from both Lucina and Elesia was escalating at an amazing pace. Some people were looking on in interest at the fight, while others simply looked away, not wanting to get in trouble. However, there was no one in the vicinity who wasn't aware of what was happening, not that Lucina and Elesia cared or even noticed.

A simultaneous stomp on the ground from both females resounded and made the floor tremble slightly.

"Fuck this! I'll teach you a few lessons about respect, bitch!" Lucina shouted as she brought her hand to the side and her body emitted silver luminescence.

Two magic circles were formed in the air, and from them were pulled out the twin swords of black and white. Tightly grasped in Lucina's hands with no hesitation, she quickly took her stance.

"Don't take the words out of my mouth! This is it, fucking skank!" However, Elesia didn't fall behind neither on anger or flashiness.

With a simple arm movement, many sheets of paper were thrown before swiftly turning into small black hilts. Upon being grasped by the gaps between her fingers, slender blades of around one meter in length were swiftly created out of thin air on the hilts.

Seeing the usage of weapons in a formerly verbal confrontation, many people became instantly worried, while others became even more excited. By now, there was no one who wasn't interested in the surrounding area.

However, before the two girls could come to blows, a worried voice was suddenly heard behind Lucina.

"What the hell, Luci-Luci!? What are you doing in a party!? There's a limit to how much of a reckless tomboy you can be!"

The young vampire lady in the red and black dress, Wilhelmina Carmilla, pulled at Lucina's arm with a clearly distraught and flabbergasted face.

"W-Wilhelmina! Th-This woman tried to buy all of these and then she insulted me and—"

"I don't care! You're using your demonic powers in a party, for fuck's sake! You have any idea how badly this could reflect on us?"

Wilhelmina's words made Lucina feel as if a skyscraper had been dropped right on top of her.

Seeing Lucina's true shock and regret, Wilhelmina sighed.

"Look, it's not worth it. Let's just—"

"Just as expected, it seems. The leader does look quite unusual, but it seems the women in the Marchosias group are as uncultured as they come."

Interrupting Wilhelmina, a teenage girl that was maybe a year younger than Elesia arrived. Her wavy white hair fluttered lightly, contrasting with her black dress, and her yellow eyes looked in the most condescending way possible at Lucina and Wilhelmina from Elesia's side.

"K-Kate? You're here too?" Elesia reacted in surprise at her companion's arrival.

"Don't act like that, Elesia. As [Knight], it is one of my duties to make sure everyone is behaving. But to think I would happen upon something so entertaining! It seems the ladies of the Marchosias peerage are no more than uncouth wenches!" Without any restraint, the girl called Kate laughed irritatingly.

In response to this, Wilhelmina turned around with a scary kind of smile that showed her long fangs.

"Goodie, the girl knows about the word 'uncouth'? How remarkable~! Now, why don't you put that learning ability to good use and learn how to sew a hem properly? You're showing so much leg you might as well be a kangaroo~!"

Only then did both Elesia and Kate notice this abnormal aspect.

The slit on Kate's dress had torn up until almost her entire left calf was exposed, in a rather risqué and embarrassing way. A swift wind could be barely perceptible before it disappeared on Wilhelmina's hand.

"Heh… So that's how it is, slut…"

"Hm? Did you say something, slut?"

Instantly, two S&W 500 revolvers were quickly drawn on Kate's hands while two Desert Eagle pistols were pulled by Wilhelmina not a second afterward.

Queen and Knight of the Astaroth peerage faced off against Queen and Bishop of the Marchosias peerage.

Grinning at one another, sparks flew between the eyes of these four girls. Lucina and Elesia glaring at one another while Wilhelmina and Kate did the same between them.

""""There's only one thing left to do, right?""""

The four ladies said at once as the sparks almost became full-blown lightning.

"Aye, aye. And that is to stop this meaningless squabble~!"

However, an upbeat voice stopped them before the situation escalated to anything more.

The man with the inhuman eyes, Diodora Astaroth, walked calmly and rested his arms on both his servants.

"D-Diodora? This is of no concern to you, they—"

However, Diodora didn't allow Elesia to finish her sentence.

"Elesia… This is no place to solve things violently. It will only reflect badly on the group. If you want to settle the score… Let's do it on a Rating Game field eventually, don't you think?"

Elesia wanted to retort, but seeing the interested and some even disdainful gazes of the onlookers, she stayed quiet.

Following suit, Kate reluctantly followed after Elesia and Diodora as they left.

Lucina's pride, however, couldn't let things end like this.

"Hey! Are you running away—"

"Er… Lucina-chan, you should really let it go this one time…"

A voice that had matured, yet was still all too familiar at its core to her, spoke from behind her.

Almost trembling from the shock, Lucina barely turned around to see the man in question.

Doing the same, Wilhelmina's pupils instantly turned into glowing pink hearts, but Lucina could only regret turning around.

* * *

 _It was a rather calm day, as wind wasn't even blowing in the countryside of Germany._

 _The sun was bright, but not overwhelming, and a few birds soared throughout the cloudless sky in the happy time of spring._

 _However, the boy didn't look happy or even eager in the least, having been taken away to a foreign land from his home country was a heavy blow to a child of probably only nine years of age._

 _He had already been told. Once he finished his training, he would be able to return to Italy whenever he wanted. However, the boy was no fool. He knew what the priests were training him for, and if given the choice, he would refuse to take part in any of that._

 _He was pure of heart, despite being assaulted by tragedy at such a young age and left an orphan._

" _This sucks!"_

 _He kicked at a tree and received pain in return. Sitting on the grass-covered floor, he looked up at the sky with teary eyes._

 _It was only a matter of time before he had to return to the facility or the priests would find him, but these minutes of contact with nature were the time he loved the most along with spending leisurely moments with his fellow orphans._

 _However, even the great power he had been gifted with could not bring him happiness._

" _It sucks so much…"_

 _The boy reached his hand to the sky, where small birds flew freely and happily in springtime._

 _Wings of white to soar high, without limits or worries. Oh, how he desired them._

 _Even with such wants unanswered, the boy smiled lightly. He put both of his small hands close together and from one moment to the other, it appeared._

 _A little bird, like those he had just seen. However, this one was made in clear transparent ice, glistening like beautiful diamond._

" _It turned out nicely… They will probably like it if I make more." The boy thought fondly of his fellow orphans._

 _However, these thoughts were quickly dissipated by what he saw on the nearby wall of old brick, covered in moss and roots._

 _A small figure could be seen, her arms and cute face peeking out from the other side and looking down to him._

 _She appeared to be even younger than him, probably four or five years old, yet she was dangling from that brick wall without fear or difficulty. Her blonde hair reached barely below her chin and was of a slightly darker shade than the boy's._

 _Sapphire-like blue eyes blinked adorably as she continued to look at him with no worry in mind._

" _Upsy-daisy."_

 _And just as naturally as she had appeared, she began to move over to the other side of the brick wall, where the boy was, with quite careless moves. The boyish way in which she moved her legs briefly exposed her underwear with a rather unusual, yet cute design of a turtle's head._

" _H-Hey! Cut that out!" The boy said rather frantically, his age being one in which her choice of underwear merely looked strange to him._

" _Eh? Come on, what's the big deal? It's not like this is private property." The girl replied in a chipper way, as if finding the boy's surprise amusing._

" _The big deal is that you might get hurt if you fall from there! You're more than three meters up there!"_

 _Hearing this, the girl first tilted her head adorably, and then began to laugh uncontrollably. The boy promptly opened his eyes wide as this same laughter caused her to fall from the top of the wall._

" _Owwie… Hm, it really hurt a bit." However, despite falling right on her head, the girl's response was underwhelming at most._

 _The boy was flabbergasted by how such a girl, barely more than half his age, had taken a three-meter fall on her head without any major harm._

 _Due to this, he was quite surprised when this same girl had walked toward him without making noise._

" _Gah! D-Don't scare me like that!" The boy said with a pleading face that would be enough to knock out teenage girls and even adult women of questionable tendencies._

 _However, the girl was in her own world._

" _Wow… How pretty!"_

 _It was only then that the boy noticed her gaze focused on the small bird of ice, still levitating in his hands._

" _It's well made. Can you make more?" The girl's clear blue eyes looked adorable with such excitement._

" _Er… Y-Yes…"_

 _Feeling a bit more calm, the boy smiled in relief at the girl's innocence._

 _Without any difficulty whatsoever in his expression, he reshaped the small bird into a puppy, making the girl's eyes sparkle._

" _Awesome! Great, great!"_

 _The girl's happiness made the boy in turn happy as well._

 _Yes, someone making him that joyful is what he wanted the most at that age, so without any other desire, he would become fulfilled just from bringing joy to this single girl he had just met._

" _I'm glad you like it… Um…"_

" _Lucina. My name is Lucina." The girl said absent-mindedly as she thought of something before turning to the boy again._

" _Say… If you please… Make a turtle!"_

" _E-Eh? A… Turtle?" The boy tilted his head in repeating confusion at the girl's unusual taste in animals._

" _Yes! A cute turtle!"_

 _However, her eyes were such that no one could say 'no' to._

" _O-Ok…"_

 _Quickly, the mass of ice shapeshifted again, this time into a perfect replica of a baby sea turtle. The boy could've sworn Lucinal was emitting radiance from her body by now._

" _How cuuuute! Thanks! Thank you a lot!"_

 _Much to the boy's shock, Lucina hugged him suddenly. However, he was used to pleasing children younger than him, so he didn't lose his calm and merely patted her soft golden hair._

" _Hey, what's your name? I would… I-I would like it if you played with me for a bit!"_

 _Lucina's slightly blushing cheeks were strangely endearing to the boy._

" _U-Um, my name is…"_

* * *

"Dulio Gesualdo…"

Just uttering this name seemed to pain Lucina, who gritted her teeth and looked ready to burst and kill the recently arrived man on the spot.

"It's been a while, Lucina-chan…" Meanwhile, Dulio Gesualdo looked at her with downcast eyes and a sad smile.

This man.

The man who had made her happy and ended her loneliness, only to betray her trust that could not have been stronger.

Her mother's killer, whom she had once loved as the older brother she never had.

Dark emotions could be clearly felt just from looking at her, and Dulio was the most affected of all. Probably without thinking of it, his hand was drawn to her head as he did many times years ago.

"Don't you think this is enough already—"

However, he stopped upon feeling cold steel on his neck.

From one moment to the other, the black sword in Lucina's right hand had been pointed at Dulio's neck, close enough to draw a drop of blood that gradually ran down a small distance on his neck.

"Don't you dare touch me! Murderer…!"

"… I… I understand…"

Despite the worried reactions of everyone nearby, Dulio was the one who didn't seem concerned at all by the blade that had drawn blood on his neck. If anything, he looked sorrowful even while smiling.

"… Let's go…"

"A-Ah? S-Sure!"

Being pulled by the hand by Lucina, Wilhelmina followed after her in utter confusion at what had transpired. Elesia and Kate were also baffled by the situation, but were quite frivolously dragged away by an oblivious Diodora.

One more time, Lucina turned to the gentle-faced man who could barely meet her glare head on.

"I tried and failed already, but I'm not the same as one year ago. If I have to do it, I won't hold back my blade like now."

Without saying anything more, Lucina walked away with a stunned Wilhelmina, confused at her best friend's attitude.

Still looking at Lucina's walking figure for a bit, Dulio brought a single hand at the small wound on his neck.

"As expected… It hurts a lot, Miss Luna…"

* * *

 _(Yup, I was right…)_

An overwhelmed Aslatiel thought as he roughly washed his face in the bathroom, utterly exhausted. His hair that had been nicely slicked back for the party had by now gone down in its usual style, untidily due to the water.

Even life-threatening combat was fun to him, but greeting such a quantity of nobles holding either contempt or quiet anger toward him was unpleasant to say the least. Not to say that Rias, Sona and everyone else had gone on their own 'path' of greetings, so he had had to fare for himself.

Surprisingly, he had happened upon the warrior of the Church, Irina Shidou, on his ordeal. This had worked to make it a bit more bearable.

Apparently having reconciled during the day of the peace treaty, she had surprisingly asked about Xenovia and Asia.

" _I have been told to not ask much about it… But Aslatiel-kun. Don't worry too much about the thing from last time! Michael-sama said it's under control for now and there's ways to keep it in check so… Don't be so distant!_

"Under control… More like still searching for a way…" Grumbling, Aslatiel finished his third glass of red wine, that he had temporarily left at a side.

Most of the time, his alcohol tolerance was rather comically low, but he still felt no trace of being drunk even after the third glass. It was strangely frustrating.

Aslatiel briefly clutched at his chest before letting go a few seconds afterward.

 _(How am I supposed to control what I don't know…?)_

The wolf. That mad dog from the unknown.

It wasn't the first time it had caused an incident, and it probably wouldn't be the last unless he did something about it.

"But what am I supposed to do when I don't even know the problem!"

Thankfully, he was in the bathroom away from others, or people would've looked strangely at him for throwing a glass to the floor, a loud breaking noise following.

"Hah…"

Aslatiel's frustration probably could not be any higher. Putting his hands on the sides of the washbasin, he lightly looked up at the mirror as tiny drops of water dripped from his bangs.

Only the pitiful face of an angry teenager greeted him back, his red eyes droopy and lazy, or perhaps just tired.

"What… What have I been doing all this time…? Luca…"

Much to his surprise, Aslatiel felt his phone vibrating in his right pocket.

Taking it in his hand, he saw that rather than just now, it was the third message over the night, the first one sent fifteen minutes ago.

The sender…?

[Hey there~ How's your night? ^_^]

[I don't really have anything to do right now, so I hope you don't mind humoring me for a while.]

[Now that I think about it, you're probably occupied with all that business back at your place and such. I'll chat you up at another time.]

His lovely contractor, Haruna Usami.

Perhaps from the sheer surprise of the situation, Aslatiel let out a small laugh. Having nothing better to do, he messaged her back.

[I'm not really busy right now. Sorry for taking so long. My night could be worse, how's yours, Haruna?]

[Right back at you, could be worse. I'm currently rehearsing since I'll have to pick Mizuha up in a bit.]

Aslatiel's curiosity was somehow peeked a bit by her message. Laying his back on the wall, he scratched his cheek with his index finger.

[Rehearsing? For what?]

[… Oh, that was a slip~ Sorry, let's switch topics already.]

Reading this, Aslatiel laughed a bit more and even sent an emoticon, contrary to all he would normally believe respectable.

[Come onnnn~ Tell me, Haru!]

[Fine…]

Aslatiel later on would not be able to believe how elated he had felt just from this simple message, promising to satiate his curiosity.

After around a minute of the messenger app indicating Haruna's on and off writing, the message finally appeared.

[It's for a school play. They're showing "The Phantom Of The Opera" and I kinda want to try for Christine's role.]

…

…...

"Haruna's into acting!?"

Once again, this baffled yell of Aslatiel was fortunately out of the hearing of others.

He was only snapped out of it by the repeated ringing of his phone.

[Well, that wasn't very nice, you jerk.]

Life wasn't allowing him to have a break, it seems.

After all, Aslatiel's finger was still dangerously close to the icon for recording voice notes, which he had accidentally used a moment before.

Sighing at this uncharacteristic clumsiness of his, he went back to writing.

[It's nothing, I mean it. I just don't believe it's a very common interest. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry! ;-;]

Yet again, Haruna spent a bit of time writing her message, probably some angry retort. But at the end, she came up with something different.

[Whatever… I guess some surprise is understandable. Maybe I'm immature, but it's something I've liked and wanted to do ever since I have memory. You can understand a bit, right?]

[I guess…]

 _(How nice it must be… To live by a harmless and innocent dream…)_

He didn't know why, perhaps it was the fact of returning back to a land he could call 'his', but the wine he had just drank left only a bad taste in his mouth, and this sudden revelation of the girl's little aspiration only made it more unbearable.

However, despite being tormented by the collage of failure his life was, this small conversation he was having over an equally small device allowed him even a bit of solace.

[And besides, it even gives me some time to relax from work. It's not easy to stay in high school in my position, so I have to help in any way I can.]

[Oh, come on. There must be some money you can spend in leisure, right?]

Aslatiel waited for a minute or two since it appeared that Haruna was writing, but rather unexpectedly, she stopped and didn't resume for one more minute. Aslatiel's eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation.

[Anything you want to say, miss Kirsten Dunst?]

[That was in bad taste. And the thing is I bought a new swimsuit just today, since I just noticed the ones I had are already too small. Would that satisfy you as leisure?]

Once again, the ashen-haired Devil was pleasantly surprised in the conversation. In fact, without really knowing why, he had been smiling lightly since some time ago.

[Oh really? May I see it, then~?]

He asked half-jokingly in a way that clearly carried a purposeful double-meaning. How he had reached the point of innocent and childish jokes was incomprehensible, especially for himself, but he didn't really care.

Yes, indeed. Great was his surprise when a picture was uploaded on the messenger a few minutes later.

A slender body with fair skin was turned back to a mirror, a long brown ponytail draping over the back area and a cellphone held in one hand, which had taken the photo.

Her rather immodestly swelling breasts could be seen in a generous way from the sideways view of her torso, covered by two individual pieces of fabric, black and pink in color in the upper and lower parts respectively, separated by a fading design and tied only by thin string that went all the way around her back, though the knot was partially obscured by her hair.

Her lovely butt was hugged by a triangle shaped bottom of the same color and design, tied at the sides with pink string. Facing the mirror in a more direct way, the pretty much perfect derriere was charmingly emphasized in a way that couldn't be easily noticed in other clothing.

Haruna's cheeks were very visibly marred with red, but even that embarrassed face denoted some mischievous sense of fun. He felt that in her brownish yellow eyes that were not covered in their usual glasses.

Aslatiel was utterly taken aback in surprise and interest, but was quickly brought to attention by his most intimate friend waking up rather quickly.

 _(Shit! Down, I say! It's not even a drill, so keep down!)_

Desperately attempting to hide the rising bulge by bending forward, Aslatiel discovered the true weakness of dressing formally. In order to hide his interest, he would have to take his shirt out of his pants and look relatively ridiculous and lame.

As he tried thinking of another solution, he quickly wrote back at the surprisingly bold Haruna.

[That's not what I meant! Don't get me wrong, it looks great, but what the hell!? I was curious about the swimsuit only, you didn't have to wear it!]

This time, Haruna's message arrived rather quickly. And much to his further confusion, no embarrassment could be noticed in it, despite her words.

[Oh, how dare you shame me like that, Aslatiel!? Purposefully misleading an innocent girl into exposing her skin, that's devious even for a Devil.]

[Misleading!? You're doing this on purpose, right!? You don't feel bad at all!]

[For that, you will at least have to repay me. 20000 yen should be enough, yes.]

Aslatiel could swear he heard something breaking at that moment, though thankfully it wasn't his phone as he had reflexively gripped it quite hard.

 _(This… This bitch!)_

He knew she was probably laughing like crazy on the other side of the line, but he had to admit she had completely defeated him.

[Fine then, you win today, Haru. But be ready for next time, since I will really lay into you.]

[Oh yesss~ Spank me, daddy~]

Aslatiel's eye twitched at this.

It was quite obvious, he couldn't beat this girl. Surprisingly, quite fast, she began to write again.

[Hey, I really have to thank you. Before I knew it, I was smiling.]

A bit embarrassed but mostly amused by her honesty, Aslatiel replied quickly as well.

[Right back at you. Speaking of which… Tomorrow I should be free, if you already thought of your wish.]

[Well, I haven't. But still, that can still be left for later, right?]

Aslatiel was a bit confused. She seemed somehow less direct than earlier.

[Excuse me?]

[I mean, you know. You can come over tomorrow without much need for the wish thing, right?]

 _(Could it be she's embarrassed?)_

Feeling her display to be rather cute, Aslatiel's red eyes narrowed and a small smile crept up in his face again.

[Sure enough, Haru. I'll be there at your call. And let me watch your rehearsal tomorrow!]

[Fine... I will leave you to your things, Aslatiel. I will practice some more today, since I want to be on point for the auditions, but I'll let you see a bit tomorrow.]

Haruna was writing some more after this, but it was just a minute and she went offline rather suddenly, perhaps once again embarrassed by what she was writing.

 _(Weird, but…)_

Putting his cellphone back in his pocket, Aslatiel took one more look at the mirror. Moving away the wet bangs draping over his eyes, he made a slight, self-deprecating grin.

 _(I guess I should be a bit thankful to her…)_

"Aslatiel? How long have you been in the bathroom?" A mature and familiar voice spoke from his side.

The startled Aslatiel turned aside to see it was none other than Sona Sitri.

In the males' bathroom.

"What are you doing here? What if someone saw you?" He was calm even if baffled, but Sona dismissed it as nothing.

"Whatever, you're the only here at the moment and you should know it. Come on, no one needs so much time for washing their face."

Much to the ashen-haired Devil's surprise, Sona began pulling him rather forcefully by the hand back into the party hall.

"What's with the sudden eagerness, Sona-nee? Do you need me for something?"

Sona was briefly stunned by the question.

Attempting to keep her calm by not speaking yet, she modestly pointed toward the many people doing similar things near the center of the hall.

That is, couples dancing to the calm music performed live.

Aslatiel wavered slightly for a bit.

 _(Ok then… I'll be a gentleman for once…)_

Gulping as if trying to swallow up his nervousness, Aslatiel extended a hand to the Sitri heiress.

"Lady Sona, would you accompany me for a piece?"

Bearing witness to this display that was awkward in its own way, Sona smirked in relief and fun.

"I'll be in your care, my gentleman." She said as she gently took Aslatiel's gloveless hand.

"I-I'm honored."

Looking away in happy embarrassment, Aslatiel walked toward the dance area with her so they would be camouflaged from any gossip-loving eyes.

"Would you lead the dance, please?" Sona held Aslatiel's hand and shoulder and leaned her body close to him.

"Very well, but don't expect much…" He muttered as his eyes moved aside abruptly.

Due to his height, Aslatiel got quite a good glance of Sona's cleavage. Even if he would have liked to keep looking at it, he couldn't risk being caught and getting Sona furious at him, so he reluctantly turned his gaze away and placed a hand on her waist.

 _(I haven't practiced in a long time, but still…)_

Aslatiel began the dance with the proper steps he had learned from his mother and aunt long ago.

Although at first he was slow and slightly clumsy from lack of practice, the feeling was gradually coming back to him as something natural and he sped up the pace.

As expected of a treasured daughter of nobility, Sona had no problem in perfectly matching Aslatiel's pace and began to smile in enjoyment.

"Not bad at all, Aslatiel. Dancing must be like riding a bicycle to you."

"I guess… I did practice quite a bit back in the day. But I'm not flawless like you are."

Sona laughed slightly at this while Aslatiel sped up a bit.

"You flatter me. Now that I think about it… We didn't ever dance together back then, right? I guess this is a first for us both."

"Then I'll have to make it worth your while~.

Smiling at one another, body heat was felt from their close proximity to one another. Aslatiel found it difficult not to feel conscious about it.

Precisely due to this, he didn't notice in time his leg getting in the way of Sona's.

"Wha—!"

"…!?"

She stumbled and Aslatiel barely caught her while holding his own balance. However, they were now quite so glued together by Aslatiel holding her close in an embrace.

"…!"

"… U-Uh…"

They looked at each other close enough to feel one another's breath.

Sona's hand touching Aslatiel's arm put some strength in, as if a meager attempt to get away. However, it was weak and Aslatiel himself didn't seem to want to let go in the least.

It wasn't even clear who was starting it, but their faces were gradually drawing close as they closed their eyes. The only focus in Aslatiel's and Sona's minds right now were each other's lips.

"Hm? So the 'prodigal son' knows a basic dance? Progress!"

Such a voice, not even that loud, made Aslatiel interrupt what he was doing.

Letting Sona comfortably on her feet, he turned back in the voice's direction as fast as he could. And truth be told, he wished he had ignored such words.

"Yes, I'm talking about you, Marchosias." Said the man of dirty blonde hair among the three men sitting on a table that was still somewhat near Aslatiel and Sona.

"P-Pardon, Lord Zepar but it is in the regular educational program for us noble to learn dance, right?" The silver-haired Devil spoke as politely as he could to Saleron Zepar, current head of the Zepar house bearing the rank of Duke.

 _Diodora Astaroth's father… But the men he's with…?_

Sona was rather surprised by his company. The venerable Zekram Bael everyone in the Underworld knew as having importance of absurd proportions, and his known puppet, Sairaorg Bael's father and current head of the Great King family of Bael, Zaien Bael.

Letting out a scornful chuckle, Duke Zepar lightly brushed his dirty blonde hair aside and spoke again.

"Oh, I just mean that knowing your upbringing…"

"Duke Saleron, really, we can leave it here." Zaien tried to calm his conversation partner and get him back to the topic they previously were discussing.

However, Saleron in question was utterly interested in the current circumstances.

"Come on, Lord Bael. Will you tell me that it's not true? The apple does not fall far from the tree, and that boy was born to those corrupt dogs of war we were always ashamed of."

"You're wrong."

A voice was barely heard. The attention of both Zaien and Saleron was directed at Aslatiel, who glared at them with his eyes as red as blood, flaring like hellfire.

"The Marchosias weren't any of that!"

At that moment, the silver cup Saleron was drinking from burst into pieces. It happened from one instant to the other, and stained his clothes with some wine.

"Aslatiel!" Sona quickly grasped his arm as if to prevent him from doing anything more, all the while showing him a pleading face and voice.

"P-Please! I know it was distasteful, but don't let it get to you!"

"Ravel…?"

Aslatiel uttered in confusion as the Phenex heiress who had merely arrived nearby to get a drink rushed to his side, an expression of worry that didn't lose to Sona's adorning her cute face.

Meanwhile, the men on the table had other worries.

"Duke Saleron! Did you get hurt!?" Zaien yelled out and glared at Aslatiel with intensity that was at least equal to the boy's previous look.

"No, no. No need to worry, milord. I just tend to grab things to strongly when I get some alcohol in my system, and rather, the boy might be right. After all, regardless of what happened afterward, that Griffith did help us banish the old nobles who couldn't evolve like us."

Sona and Ravel at his sides. Aslatiel desperately tried to focus on them for the moment.

"At any rate, he's the same as that Diodora, Lord Bael. It's nothing to do with the father, it's all to do with the mother."

Aslatiel focused. Thought of what everyone would think if he snapped. Ravel and Sona glared daggers at Duke Saleron as they felt Aslatiel's body tremble from rage.

"I'm not saying anything against the Astaroth and much less the Bael, milord Zaien and Lord Zekram. But that Elise and Lord Zaien's younger sister were the black sheep that even the best families have."

 _(Yes… The Rating Game. The best way to beat Sairaorg…)_

Anything. Aslatiel was searching for anything that could take his mind away from the slander directed not at him, but his very mother. That mother who had given her life to protect the useless him, she was being insulted right in his face.

"I mean, isn't it all in the blood? It happens the same with dogs the human people breed. If there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the puppy—"

"Shut up!"

Ravel and Sona felt Aslatiel struggling free of their grasp. Taking a step forward, a red aura strong enough that it produced its own sound revolved around him.

"Enough! That's enough!" Aslatiel shouted without any restraint as the color red spiraled around, causing the marble floor under him to crack.

"Aslatiel! I beg you! Don't—"

Sona tried once again to hold him back, but she could feel her hand being smacked away by just the flow of demonic power roused up by Aslatiel's emotion.

Saleron and Zaien were stupefied by this display, and even Zekram, who had remained quiet and uncaring of the whole argument raised his eyes slightly to look at Aslatiel.

However, Saleron didn't fear the demonic power of a mere boy and retorted with a grin drowned in confidence.

"Proud of your mother, eh? Who got herself killed and left you as some unnecessary load to the Gremory since they have no real standards for taking people in. Accept the truth, that mother of yours was a shame to the great house of Bael…"

Slowly but surely, Saleron stopped talking, as did everyone in the vicinity. After all, Aslatiel was not backing off.

His entire body was shivering from fury, he couldn't remember a recent time he had been angrier. The demonic power around Aslatiel's body became so condensed that it looked almost corporeal, with now a surprising amount of black in places that should have been red normally.

The frantic voices of not only Ravel and Sona, but also familiar people who hadn't been here by the time the conflict started, such as Rias, reached him and only sounded distant.

It was true. The reason he didn't want to return to the Underworld, his prediction had turned out right.

Everything in this place reminded him of the things he wanted to forget the most, and reminded him of why he couldn't allow himself to forget.

Returning to the Gremory castle had brought him an initial thrill of relief and nostalgia, only to betray him with the strongest sense of his own weakness.

This made him depressed, and along with depression, came anger from the deepest reaches of his being.

 _(In the end, I can't allow it to keep existing… This weakness, this pain and sadness… Destroy it all…)_

Hearing Aslatiel's will, the demonic power appeared in an even bigger size. A pressure overwhelming for the average sorts of High-Class Devils condensed around his body as if a protective bubble that kept everything outside, Aslatiel's fear taken form.

If he released all of it, everything within fifty meters of would be destroyed in the blink of an eye. Seeing this, an angered Zaien Bael roused up his own demonic aura in defiance.

"You insolent…"

Fearless of a mere boy's presumptuous display, Zaien's power worthy of the Great King title was showed. However, Aslatiel was lost in his own mind and unconsciously released even more demonic power at a fast speed. Red as fresh blood and black as the deepest darkness.

"A-Aslatiel…" Sona's expression was one of sheer pain, almost feeling by herself all the emotions denoted by Aslatiel's outburst.

"No… Don't…" Ravel said in the verge of tears, seeing precisely what she feared would happen at the previous meeting unfurling before her eyes.

Even Aslatiel himself did not notice the large amount of energy he had accumulated. He was indulging in such self-satisfied thoughts that he was not properly regulating his power.

Destroying the phantom of his past, haunting him without rest in this Underworld. That was all he was thinking of.

Zaien thought of it as a shame, but he had made his conviction.

The demonic power Aslatiel had summoned was enough to eradicate the party room, whether released as a focused attack or an out-of-control rampage.

If he didn't calm down, there would be no choice but to hurt him to the point that he couldn't release it. If that resulted in Aslatiel's death, it was inconsequential.

With that in mind, Zaien released more of his own demonic power as if in response to Aslatiel.

"Hold it right there."

Even so, a calm voice detained them just before it could escalate to worse. It was a voice famous enough that all the adult nobles in the hall knew of it, and evoked such nostalgia that even the attention of the almost unconscious Aslatiel was drawn.

"M-Milady!"

"This may get violent! Please don't get too close!"

Even the heads of a few Devil clans addressed her as such.

Despite everyone having their eyes on her, this woman, with somewhat wavy black hair reaching the middle of her back and beautiful violet eyes, walked with ease while continuing to look at Aslatiel.

Not a single speck of the dust that had been lifted reached her clothes which looked like the outfit of an elegant woman working in an office environment.

A kind of ancient yearning surged forth, almost causing Aslatiel and Ravel to shed tears instinctively. However, the one who had been utterly paralyzed by the woman's arrival was Sona.

As if completely uncaring of their feelings, however, the beautiful woman who appeared to be in her early twenties addressed Aslatiel as if to a relative who had been missing for a long time.

"Long time no see, Aslatiel. You seem to be doing worse than I would wish."

"… Ahh… G-Greetings, Lady Selena…"

For that moment, at least, all nostalgia and joy overwhelmed Aslatiel's destructive and painful feelings. He laughed as if this Selena Sitri had released him from confinement.

Selena didn't laugh or even smile, but some small glint that could be inferred as care became present in the violet eyes that her younger daughter inherited. Seeing the fiery red and black bubble around Aslatiel, she said.

"What's with that stuff around you?"

"Huh? Oh, just me trying to surpass the past…"

Aslatiel let his body relax, making all the demonic power around him subside over a few seconds as if it had never been there. However, Selena only seemed confused by his choice of words rather than any action of his.

"Really? Hmm, ok… It's difficult to talk in front of so many people. We'll catch up later. For now… Sona, take him away and let him relax over a drink or two."

Everyone was utterly surprised by Selena's arrival, but Sona was in a state that could almost be described as catatonic. Her mother's work prevented them from seeing each other even as much as once a week, yet now that same mother was addressing her directly.

"Hey. Pardon me, Lady Sitri, but I was not done with my conversation. It is quite uncouth to interrupt me and the young Marchosias while we were enjoying ourselves." Said the rather eager and fearless Saleron Zepar, not even fazed by the earlier anger.

However, even while he was not fazed, Selena could be said to not be even concerned about it.

"Duke Zepar, I'd advice to letting this matter go. It is time-consuming on both sides."

"And who gave the Sitri the authority to boss around a fellow he—"

Saleron couldn't help but eat his own words at that moment. After all he wasn't speaking only to Sitri, and it was quite obvious.

Amon, Barbatos, Stolas, Focalor, Oriax, Valac… Heads from these families all looked at Saleron with narrowed gazes, full of quiet aggression.

Of course, among those of high-birth or just those who had researched even recent history of the Underworld, this wasn't something strange. Great King Zaien glared back at the family heads, but they stood their ground without any fear.

 _Such is expected from this Spider Queen… How troublesome…_

Thinking such, Saleron couldn't help but sigh and turn back to Zaien and Zekram.

"That's what I thought…" Selena uttered without any change in her impassive expression.

Turning toward Sona, the girl trembled from her mere gaze.

"Sona. Don't make me wait much, please."

"Eh? R-Right on it, Mother!"

Losing any trace of her usual calm and serious persona, Sona instantly became small and quickly walked toward Aslatiel and took his arm. She looked up pleadingly at him and Aslatiel narrowed his eyes in regret at what he had done.

"Ravel, Sona-nee… I'm sorry for this…" Turning to both of them as he spoke, he apologized while feeling as if his heart was tightly gripped.

Ravel's hand touching his back pulled back hesitatingly and she looked down. She was grateful that it had come to nothing much, but the risk was still there.

Sona couldn't bear to see this much more, so with sadness filling her heart, she pulled Aslatiel away from where most people were at.

* * *

"H-Here… I guess we can get some peace and quiet here…" Sona muttered as they reached a table that had been mostly razed of its prepared alcohol and appetizers.

Logically, most people would go to the place with the most drink, particularly adults, so this table and its surroundings , quite far away from the liquor stands, were comprehensible rather desolate.

"Quite sad that there's not even water to serve here." Aslatiel smiled deprecatingly at such a worthless fact, trying to joke around in an attempt to get over the lingering heavy atmosphere, but Sona kept her serious face.

"Nonsense. I can just fill up your glass whenever you want, did you forget."

"Heh… Yeah, you're right."

They remained silent for a few seconds, yet it wasn't long before the two teenagers broke out into chuckles.

Like innocent children, either unaware or uncaring of the greatly troubled times they lived in.

"Fu… I used to get kinda angry at those jokes, but everyone at the Student Council led me to enjoy them."

However, it was this mention that stopped Aslatiel from laughing further, while the appearance of that woman flashed in the depths of his mind. A powerful sense of dread overwhelmed any other feeling when thinking of her, and he knew it better than anyone else.

That is, except for them.

 _(Sona-nee's friends…)_

He unconsciously turned his gaze to her.

Greeted by that beautiful visage as he thought about those happy days years ago, Aslatiel's expression became somber.

Yes, indeed.

Nothing had really changed, despite what he desired or how peacefully they had been talking up to now. In the end, he had been the one to take away her happiness.

If he hadn't left Kuoh during that time, Claudia wouldn't have had such an easy time kidnapping Sona's servants. If he hadn't been so late in his arrival, they could have been saved.

Most of all, he was directly responsible for her inability to even give them a proper burial.

If Aslatiel's left hand wasn't covered by the black glove, it would have probably been dripping blood from the palm due to how strongly he was tightening it.

 _(What am I doing speaking so friendlily with her…? I don't deserve it… Sona-nee, if you knew what I've done… Would you still treat me like a friend…? Would you leave me instead…?)_

It had already happened six years ago.

Sona, Akeno, Ravel and many others. People who were like family to Aslatiel even with his true family not being with him anymore, but he had lost them as well back then.

 _Alone._

He had been left with no one.

 _Alone._

That feeling was horrendous.

 _Alone._

Being alone is scary.

 _(I… I don't want that again… Sona-nee… I don't want to lose you… Forgive me, please…)_

"… latiel… Aslatiel…? Earth to Aslatiel!"

The silver-haired Devil was suddenly taken aback by the strong voice.

Looking slightly down his red eyes met directly with Sona's violet ones at an incredibly short distance. In fact, Sona's nose was only around four centimeters apart from his own.

Aslatiel felt his cheeks heat up from her sudden proximity and replied while looking slightly aside.

"O-Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought for a moment there."

"You seem to be lost in thought an awful lot around me… Wait… Is that…" Sona's eyes blinked in surprise at something.

"Aslatiel, are you crying…?"

Only then did he become aware of the traces of tears swelling up at the corners of his ruby-like eyes. Embarrassed, he gritted his teeth and quickly rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"So you were… What's on your mind? Please tell me." With a surprisingly kind voice in that serious face of hers, Sona asked concernedly.

However, Aslatiel didn't speak back at this, merely playing with the box of chocolate cigarettes in his pants' right pocket. Sona sighed and surprisingly showed a somewhat sad face.

"You've been really cold to me lately, you know… As if you just want me out of your sight already… Am I really so unreliable as to not even be worth knowing what troubles you?"

"It's not like that… It's just…" Aslatiel felt worthless just by remembering.

The Sitri heiress, being rather sharp, could quite easily pinpoint what ailed him. She lightly rubbed her arms while looking aside.

"Stop beating yourself over them… There is nothing you could have done."

Aslatiel shook his head sideways.

"There is plenty. If I hadn't left, if I had arrived a little bit sooner… I fought like crazy for over six years to become stronger and prevent things like that from happening again, but everything is still the same—!"

The empty box in Aslatiel's pocket was audibly crushed in his grip. The borders of his eyes produced more drops of water.

"Just what have I been working towards, if I'm still so useless? Nothing's changed! I'm still the weak, spoiled boy from six years ago!" Warm tears fell freely from his eyes as he repressed shouts and sobs.

"A-Aslatiel…? You…"

Sona's hand that had been extended toward him was pulled back.

She never knew.

She never noticed that Aslatiel's failure that time at Kuoh had actually affected him so much.

The flippant façade he always kept had been utterly torn apart, and with it, Aslatiel's true emotions surfaced.

Sona could see the boy she used to know six years ago in that crying visage, but it wasn't a pleasant experience in the least.

"Why do I always succeed at taking away things when it's what I hate…? Why can't I save a single person when that's all I want!? I-I… I've always hated it… I hate myself… Who can only steal from others…!"

However, this was the last straw.

A dry sound was produced and Aslatiel felt a burning sensation on his cheek.

His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Sona's slightly reddened palm.

It had really hurt a lot, so she probably didn't restrain herself.

"Wh-Why did you…?"

"Don't ever…"

Another similar sound was produced and Aslatiel felt the pain of a slap once more.

"Don't you ever say that again…!"

Sona's breaking voice was heard by Aslatiel as he was grabbed by his collar.

Her eyes had traces of tears, but she looked angry rather than anything else.

"That you can only take away things and never give anything? Don't make me laugh! Just ask Akeno, Rias or anyone! Are you really so dense!?"

"Wh-What do you—"

Aslatiel couldn't finish as he received yet another slap, the third one.

Of course, by now, he had gotten annoyed with it.

"Stop that, you violent bitch!"

"Then just shut up and listen for a moment, or the next one I will break your nose!"

Aslatiel gnashed his molars and tried to retort, but Sona was quicker to speak this time.

"When we were younger and everyone stayed away from me because of the unlikable bitch I've always been, you were the first one to approach me genuinely. Only because you did so was that Rias and Ravel did the same…! When I got diagnosed with glaucoma, you wouldn't even let me get out of bed on my own and lost entire hours of sleep just to take care of me! A-And… Don't you remember… That birthday of mine…?"

"Sona-nee…"

By now, Aslatiel could perfectly ignore the pain of the earlier slaps. After all, the serious and mature Sona was now crying as well.

With trembling lips, she continued to say what she needed to let out.

"Th-That time… Mother couldn't attend my birthday party, so I was an idiot and ran away in my immature sadness until I finally got lost in the wilderness…"

"Sona-nee, that's just—"

However, she didn't let him finish and spoke with a nostalgic smile in her crying visage.

"But you came for me… Y-You searched high and low for me and found me quickly… We still got lost together after that, but you would never admit it… J-Just to keep me calm, you always said that you knew the way back and that I shouldn't worry… You must have been very scared as well, but you never let it show so I wouldn't get any more scared…"

Aslatiel didn't say anything in reply.

He remembered that day.

It was around one hour and a half before they were found, but it had felt like half a day. At that young age, they couldn't use their wings properly, so they were essentially grounded in a forest full of wildlife and tall trees. Despite this, he did not cry even once during it, and he smiled as much as he could.

Because he knew that if he cried, Sona would cry as well. So he had just held tightly onto that small hand and walked in whatever way could work to get out.

Trying to convey her feelings, Sona weakly held onto Aslatiel's sleeve and looked up.

"I-I… I don't know about others, but when it comes to me, you have saved me many times… Even when battling that monster woman, you never faltered and protected us to your last… You are my hero, Aslatiel, so if you say that you hate yourself so much… I'll inevitably get like this…" Sona made a chuckle interrupted by hiccups as she wiped her tears.

Aslatiel's expression trembled at seeing such a sad sight of her.

"… Why would you care so much about someone like me?" He said while finally relaxing his tightened fists, with a voice that sounded like it could die out at any moment.

"…!"

Sona suddenly bit her lip in silence, much to Aslatiel's surprise.

Before long, however, she looked up with strange determination in her moist eyes.

"Ugh… Fine… I guess we should take about it sooner or later. But good grief, there's not even a shred of atmosphere, is there?" She said as she sat down on a free chair.

 _(Atmosphere?)_

Aslatiel could only be confused at these words, but he couldn't think too much about it before Sona spoke again.

"It's nothing." She had apparently seen right through him.

"So… What did you want to talk about?" Aslatiel sat down in a chair right beside her. He was looking slightly away.

"That's…" Sona irritably looked downward with cheeks that were dyed red. She hesitated to speak. "Actually, there is something I need to discuss with you."

Aslatiel tried his best to gulp silently. He was even fearing that the fast rate of his heartbeat could by any chance be heard.

"Wh-What is it? I don't get why you're being so roundabout. You don't need to be so reserved… Right?"

"I'm not being reserved, though…"

Sona fidgeted with her hands together and even spoke rather slowly and interruptedly. She then briefly stole a glance at Aslatiel, taking a deep breath and then exhaling.

"Then I'll say it outright. Actually…"

She turned to Aslatiel as if she was determined about something. Sona's straightforward eyes were locked and reflected on Aslatiel's own.

"… I, love you."

…

…..

"I… I see." Aslatiel's cheeks heated up so much that they became the same color as his eyes, making Sona sigh slightly.

"Am I to assume it's not so surprising?"

"W-Well…."

It would be a lie if he said he had no idea of Sona's feelings, and some others while at it. Aslatiel didn't think anything of it as a kid, but upon his return, he vaguely felt that she always directed special attention and good will toward him, beyond the level of interest one would aim at a friend from childhood.

However, he also thought that asserting so could merely be overconfidence or excessive self-consciousness on his part. And then at the same time, thinking of all the life-threatening situations, political intrigue and violence that had dragged them in without asking, he wondered if it was because of those that he tried to not be conscious of romance at all.

It wasn't intentional or even noticed by Aslatiel himself, but looking back on it, he became aware that he was always acting with such thinking at the bottom of his heart. However, now he was basically cornered into a wall.

Aslatiel had no semblance of an idea in how to answer to Sona's sudden confession, stopping at that 'W-Well…' for several seconds, all the while opening his mouth when he thought of something and closing it when he rejected it. Seeing such an Aslatiel, Sona continued what she wanted to say in a fluster.

"I… I don't need to hear your answer right away. Besides, doing this behind the backs of the others somehow feels cowardly…"

"G-Got it. But, why so suddenly?"

 _(Shit!)_

Aslatiel wanted to hit himself after saying that. Surely this wasn't something that had just occurred to Sona out of the blue. She was probably thinking and worrying about it for many days, until finally today she gathered the courage to confess. Yet he insensitively trampled on that courage.

"S-Sorry! Forget what I said just now, I just—"

However, Sona simply made a small smile without any sign of anger or sadness.

"Because we don't know what will happen from now on."

Aslatiel was at a loss for words there, and Sona awkwardly looked down and placed her hands under her face.

"Due to that Khaos Brigade, we're currently in a time that can perfectly be considered a real war, something we have never experienced and I myself thought I would never have to. This time… It will surely be in history books in the future. If we think about it logically, it wouldn't be strange if you, I or both died soon. And also…"

The Sitri heiress looked at Aslatiel with slightly moist eyes, but her smile remained.

"You saying that you hate yourself or that you're just a loser… It made me want to show you what I really know and feel about you."

"Sona-nee…"

"That's why… I want to do everything I want to and take chances. That way, I won't regret anything."

She cutely shrugged and fixed her glasses back in position. By now, Aslatiel's heart was still beating so loud and fast he thought it would burst out of his chest.

Even so, they were prevented from continuing at that moment.

"Aslatiel-kun? Oh, it really is you!" A sudden voice said from not much distance away, causing Aslatiel and Sona to turn.

A slender man of average height with black hair. An overall simple suit belied his somewhat handsome looks, a smile of approachability in his face.

At his side stood the blonde-haired maiden Lavinia, wearing a rather casual blue dress with a jacket over it. She waved at Aslatiel with a slight smile on his face, following her companion's greeting.

Aslatiel recognized both of them, as they had met a few times in the past.

"It will be rude to make them wait." Sona said to Aslatiel who was still slightly stunned.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Won't you go to them?" She asked as if it was surprising that he was still sitting.

"What? But you—"

Sona grinned as if finding his display endearing.

"I told you, don't force yourself to answer right now. I can always wait for you, and for now… You knowing how I feel is enough."

Aslatiel tried to say something, but he closed his mouth in a fluster. Looking down, it still sat wrong with him to postpone this sort of thing.

 _(But it would only be disrespectful to give a half-assed answer…)_

"Fine…"

Aslatiel said as he stood up. He suddenly turned at Sona who was still sitting down. She had been really brave just now, and he felt moved.

 _(If that's so… Then I'll be a bit brave too.)_

"You… Made me really happy just now." Aslatiel said with an awkward face as he looked slightly aside. Perhaps he didn't have much bravery in him to begin with.

Sona was stunned for a brief moment, but then burst out in charming giggles. She looked up at him and retorted in a rather chipper way.

"See? Can you blame me for feeling like I do?"

"Whatever… We'll speak about this later, Sona. I promise." With a face marred in red until his ears, Aslatiel turned tail and began walking away.

"Sure. I'll wait as long as I have to…."

 _Wait… Did he just call me "Sona"?_

Even with this epiphany, Aslatiel had already walked too far for her to call him back by now.

Desperately attempting to settle down his furiously blushing face, he moved in a way that would first be described as completely awkward, like someone trying to move as fast as they could in a no-running area.

It was quite the side-splitting sight, but Aslatiel finally arrived at the place he was called after momentarily remembering that kiss with Sona during his silly prank plan.

 _(Ah fuck! It's so awkward now!)_

Unknowing if his blush had receded or not, he still lifted his face and tried to speak up. However, he was rather clearly beat to the punch.

"Well, that was… Unexpected, Aslatiel-kun. Is that young lady your girlfriend?" The raven-haired man asked with curiosity permeating his face and voice.

Aslatiel tried his best to keep calm and replied in a frivolous way.

"I wish. She's just a friend from childhood, Ikuse-san."

"But Lupo-kun was talking with her so fervently with his face as red as an apple... It was like something out of a movie~." Lavinia spoke gleefully while taking another sip of her drink.

Tobio Ikuse and Lavinia Reni. They could be called acquaintances of Aslatiel, but not close enough to be considered friends. This was for but a single reason…

"E-Er… Ikuse-san, he's not nearby, is he?" Aslatiel asked while a cold sweat ran down his back.

"Oh, you're speaking about Jin, right? You don't have to worry, since I left him to keep guard outside. Haha…" Tobio said with a troubled smile.

He was being thoughtful and humble, as his nature would have it.

After all, last time, Aslatiel had screamed like a little girl and ran away from the dog of Canis Lykaon in sheer fright, while the so-called 'Jin' had confused it for a game and chased him around, much to Aslatiel's and many others' dismay.

Yes, even more than his discomfort with roller coasters, Aslatiel's true fears manifested when something of that particular form was close and breathing.

That is, a dog or a wolf, although the circumstances for such a bad compatibility he would rather not remember, much less tell.

However, the absence of Jin was not the only unusual thing Aslatiel had noticed.

"Minagawa-san is not here, neither is Samejima. Anything wrong with those two?"

On his question, however, Tobio scratched his cheek with a smile while Lavinia giggled like a young girl. She spoke cheerfully after this.

"Wrong? Not at all. In fact, you could say those two are better than ever~!"

"Eh?"

However, Aslatiel was completely clueless.

"This conversation might turn into a simple exchange of questions at this rate, but do you know where Kai-kun is? I haven't seen him in some time, so I would like to catch up with him."

"Asura… It has been lonely ever since he left Grigori." Lavinia followed swiftly after Tobio's words, sadness permeating her voice.

"I was told he had some things to take care of… He should be here soon, I think. After all, he didn't say he would be absent… I guess you just have to wait." Aslatiel said, finally losing his fake smile.

"I see…"

Not only Lavinia, but even Tobio looked somewhat uncomfortable due to this fact.

Even Aslatiel himself wouldn't lie to himself, saying he wasn't worried about his best friend.

Looking down, he tightened his hands painfully into fists.

 _(Asura… No, Kai… Get here soon, you fucker…)_

* * *

Asura had to quickly step aside as Rama's arrow was released as a streak of light slashing away the darkness of the night, making a thunderous sound an instant afterward and an explosion that left a small crater in the place of impact.

 _Sonic boom? But if I can see his hands moving, I can react!_

Focusing to the greatest extent, Asura ran to the side, trying to circle Rama and dodge any shots from his bow by looking at the movements of his hands. After all, a human can only move so fast.

However, Rama wouldn't just stay there. Not wasting time, he quickly ran toward Asura while shooting arrows as if locked on to him, no need to spend even a full second aiming.

Asura could see the explosions in the places the arrows pierced, craters left in the aftermath. He couldn't help but gulp, but forced his pained legs into high gear.

 _How's this!?_

Even broken, a Holy Sword is a Holy Sword, and Asura knew it.

Leaping around like a professional acrobat, Asura used the numerous trees in the area as cover for both sight and shielding himself from Rama's arrows, but one would be wrong to think this was their only use.

Jumping from one to another, Asura left a number on each with his broken Durandal, cutting enough in a single slice near the base to make them topple from the strong winds and rain.

Before he knew it, Rama was surrounded by trees falling over him. No matter how skilled or powerful, a human would most probably die if crushed under such an amount of trees.

"Desperate."

That is, if they managed to fall on them.

Rama held a glowing arrow in his hand, but instead of loading it on his bow, he waved it around gracefully, dying the night with streaks of silver-white radiance.

In half a second, a path had been opened in between the trees, cut apart by this arrow. Asura couldn't believe his eyes.

 _You've gotta be freaking kidding me!_

Seeing a glimpse of Asura's shock, Rama smiled gracefully as if enjoying his prey's despair.

"You saw one already, so I hope you don't mind another one!"

Asura didn't hear this in his struggle to avoid arrows at Mach speed, but he would've much preferred to do so.

"—O Lord of the Skies, bless mine arrow…"

Suddenly, fierce winds raged around Rama and Asura finally became aware of what he planned.

"Vayvayastra!"

With this yell, the arrow was released. Asura narrowed his eyes and kept it clear in sight.

 _Vayvayastra… If it's winds, I should at least be able to hold them back!_

Before Asura, the arrow exploded, releasing the gales of the God of Wind.

Just as planned, he held them back through his wind magic, but when he noticed, Asura had received a fierce impact that made his body float in the air. He could only see raging air for that moment.

 _H-How much…!?_

The ground of the Sitri territory was streaming through his sight at an amazing speed. Things approached and disappeared in the blink of an eye, while his head was still in chaos.

Without being able to evade, Asura crashed right into a robust tree.

"GAAAA—!"

Leaves scattered and a trunk of more than two meters in thickness was torn. Asura's body spun right through this tree and another one upon coming out through the opposite side, before finally making contact with the ground.

If not for his use of magically reinforced clothing, his entire skeleton might as well been broken by how he rolled, bounced and slid through the ground like a doll.

Spinning for a few dozens of meters, Asura's body finally stopped upon collision with bushes and a huge rocky pillar.

It was rather strange. For a moment, he felt as if he had black out and woken up at the same moment after colliding with the pillar. Asura still felt as if his skull was being drilled in, and he felt the warm blood running down the back and sides of his head.

"B-Blah… Wha, what's… Just now… K-Kh...!"

He threw up vomit mixed with blood as he tried to hold on to reason. Drops of red liquid fell upon the grass and dirt. As he tried to stand up, dizziness caused him to fall back down on all fours.

Perhaps ten meters away, Rama landed softly like a resting eagle, clear on the track of its prey. How funny it was, that for a moment, he could barely distinguish if there was two Rama's or one.

 _Hahah… Mama, I'm so fucked up…_

"What a funny face you are making. Those are the winds of a God you received. Even so, in top condition, you might have been able to indeed do something to defend, but like this… Such a pathetic output of magical power was what you roused for it. But with how little you have left, it's only expected."

"Hah… Hahaha… It, it certainly feels like it…" Rain trickled Asura's face and hair as he laughed, nothing else to do.

He placed his hand on the rock pillar nearby, trying to use it as support to stand up. The lake nearby… Now that was familiar.

 _I see… This is where I trained with Sona-chan and the others…_

Asura cheered up his hazy consciousness. It was there that Sona had perfected the technique that managed to mark a number of him despite their great difference in experience and firepower. Clever use of the water in that lake had allowed her to get used to larger volumes while using next to no demonic power.

 _Wait… If she used that… Nature manipulation… The most efficient way to use it…_

"What's the matter? Would you prefer to die near the water?" Rama grinned and glanced in the direction Asura was looking.

Of course, that was not true. But he could not deny that lake had offered even a glimmer of hope.

He leaned on the rock pillar and stood up somehow.

"Talk shit while you can, Rama-chan. Because I'm about to rock you..."

 _It won't hurt to try!_

Keeping contact with it, Asura sent the slightest pulse of his energy through the hand that also kept holding onto the broken Durandal copy.

"Like a hurricane~!"

As if by a button trigger, a sharp piece of the pillar was shot at a blinding speed that seemed to open holes in Rama's surrounding air.

"What the…!?"

He barely dodged such an unexpected blow, but that was not the only one.

More and more pieces of the pillar were shot like a machine gun at Rama, who with the body of a human, would still be damaged by baseball-sized pebbles with sharp edges and that speed.

 _That's it! I can still fight back!_

Asura made use of his feet on the ground as well, and with the lightest pulse, fissures were opened in the ground right below Rama.

"E-Earth magic!?" Rama barely managed to escape being swallowed by the ground.

If one uses resources already available, such as an already existing lightning bolt, rock or water stream, then merely directing them has a negligible cost of magical power. This is the true power of elemental magic.

Under most cases, one would at least have to enhance the power of the elements used through further investment of magical power, but against a human like Rama was, powerful and skilled as he may be, natural disasters and risks are enough to provide huge danger.

Due to this, he was forced to keep his attention on Asura's attacks to avoid being damaged due to carelessness.

 _Now!_

Using the wind of the storm to his favor, Asura ran away with renewed vigor and speed.

"You saved me there, Sona-chan!"

Running into the bushy wilderness, he leapt across remaining trees and greenery to try and mask himself from sight.

 _I can win! I have a chance, I just have to wait for the right time!_

Once he had dashed out of the thickest parts, he looked back behind him. Rama had already leapt out of the reach of his assault of improvised earth magic.

"Very well, run away for now, my prey."

A feeling of thrill overflowed from Rama's voice and expression, like a powerful eagle going in for the kill. Asura gritted his teeth while frowning and did his best to speed up toward that place.

He didn't really know how fast Rama could be, but against an Asura whose legs were in danger of giving out at any moment, he would probably fare rather well.

Gripping tight the broken Durandal copy, Asura cut down any tree he saw in order to slow down Rama as much as possible. Not only this, but forcing his legs to the utter limit, he even jumped toward the top of a tree and leapt at higher ground, trying his best to lose him.

"Really? You plan to give me the slip like that?"

That was a voice coming from above.

At that moment, Asura moved his Durandal copy at his head without even looking up and spun on his heels to attempt a run in another direction, all the while defending his vital spots.

"GUAA…!"

However, the arrow still hit the broken sword. The blue and golden metal shattered and tiny pieces flew everywhere after barely defending him. Even so, Asura's body still flew like a throwing ball from the aftershock he had been trying to avoid directly since the beginning.

He was blown away and slid through the air a long way across, but even so, one more attack was coming his way.

 _Fuck no! Watch me! Because I'm about to show you what I'm really made of, pal!_

His damaged right hand still had a functioning arm.

Shielding it the best way he could with all the dirt that had been flying away, Asura desperately knocked away the arrow coming his way with a full-force blow from his right elbow.

"GAAAH!"

The arrow was knocked away enough.

Even if his right arm might as well have been made a bloody pulp just like its hand, Asura had scraped by with his life again. However, this didn't mean that the impact was missing.

His body flopped across the ground like a rubber ball, and then, this body was sliding trailingly. There was a hole opened on the ground with a diameter of around five meters. Falling at the edge, Asura's body barely came to a stop.

"Uu… This, th-this is…"

Asura could barely rub his misty eyes and look around his surroundings.

He had confronted Kartikeya's Agneyastra just above this place, and the hole was due to Asura extracting a chunk of ground to shield himself from it.

"I-I can't stop… Here…"

He tried to stand up, but his foot slipped. Asura fell off the edge of the hole.

He extended his left hand and desperately held onto the edge of the hole. The ground was wet and soft from the pouring rain, but he barely avoided falling down. Asura's body was barely dangling by a hand, and he had to make an extraordinary effort to take a look down below.

The place he was at was a cliff, shaped in a way that could be described as a 'claw'. The chunk of ground he had taken was enough to fill the complete hole he was falling in, so the true fall was now several dozens of meters below him.

No matter how powerful he could be at his top, nothing but certain death awaited his ragged state if he fell from such a height.

He somehow supported his body weight with his single left arm that no longer had to hold on to that shattered Durandal copy, but this very arm soon began trembling.

"What is this? Don't tell me you can't even fly right now?"

Rama, who was chasing behind Asura, finally arrived, landing at the edge of the hole. Like that, he was looking down on Asura as though he was drunk in his own sense of victory.

"It's unfortunate but… It is currently impossible for me." Asura replied with a troubled smile.

With some reluctance in his face, Rama readied another arrow.

"I see… It cannot be helped, then. The time has come to end this hunt."

"I guess you're right."

Rama could not help but wonder at Asura's calm.

"What's wrong? You won't try to make me empathize, cry, beg for mercy or something?"

Asura suddenly laughed, making Rama even more confused.

This was not a laugh of nervousness or confusion, but of genuine amusement.

"You know, the end of the hunt is not limited to the prey being hunted, you know? Even a mighty eagle might get a nasty bite from a cornered viper."

Thunder roared in the sky, rain and winds becoming fiercer as if responding to it. For some reason, Asura smiled even more.

"And? Were you ever the one to be poetic? I never expected it." Rama grinned, and even so, he couldn't hide his bad mood from being visible. His eyebrows frowned as he glared at Asura.

Even so, this glare didn't faze him in the least.

"I like rain. If you think about it, this huge storm is perhaps due to my battle with Murugan and also with you. After all, great amounts of heat, a lot coming from our attacks, make the water particles and air go up in the sky, where they finally condense and form thunderclouds."

"I don't need a meteorology class."

Asura's eyes narrowed at Rama's response. At any rate, the situation was good.

Even now, air ascended to the sky from the residual heat levels of Kartikeya's Agneyastra and Rama's many arrows. The air brought by the updraft cools rapidly, and the water particles it contains become tiny drops of ice that combine to form hailstones.

"Rama-chan, if you interrupt people so brazenly, you might miss out on important information." Asura expressed happily.

Such arrogance only infuriated the dark-skinned youth of abnormal white hair, but he replied in his characteristic charming voice.

"Even so, random facts won't get me to pardon your life."

"Yeah, they won't."

As they fell once again, the hailstones melted rapidly, cooling the surrounding air even further and making it heavy. Asura only requiring directing it at a minimal expense of magical energy, this heavy wind dropped down at a speed that could even be described as destructive.

"This is where we part. It was only a short while, but it was fun."

"Yeah… Maybe it was."

This phenomenon, a roar of nature brother to the tornado, is known as a 'downburst'.

"Goodbye, Kai Vinterfeldt, 'Asura'."

"Bye-bye."

Suddenly, much to Rama's surprise, Asura let go of the edge of the hole he had been supported by.

However, he wasn't surprised for long, as he was promptly swallowed by the wind blast that reached the speed of sound with Asura's minimal effort. A destructive power equally as terrific as its speed, there was no way for Rama to deal with it now.

He was smashed down by the straight-lined winds and crushed when it spread to the sides upon collision with the floor. Regardless of reinforced clothes he might have gotten from those above him, today's battle had ended for the unfortunately human Rama.

However, this was not the case for Asura.

Barely avoiding the downburst in time, he immediately pulled out his remaining tool.

The broken Ascalon copy he still kept.

With his muscles screaming for rest, he forced them one more time and stuck it into the walls inside the hole, barely braking his fall and holding on yet again.

"Yes… I-I… I did it…"

His sheer exhaustion didn't allow him to even laugh satisfactorily. In fact, that he could hold on to that sword hilt could be considered a miracle in and of itself.

 _I'm at my limit… So… So tired…_

He couldn't feel his fingers. He had bled a lot too. His consciousness was hazy and strength was leaving his body.

"….. i brat… Kai brat!"

 _He's here?_

Asura recognized that voice. It was one he knew very well, but one he felt glad to hear again after some time.

 _Ah, sorry… But I want to rest…_

"…. be… No! … ume, get him! Quick!"

Asura heard this too, but there was all he had.

His fingers slipped and his hand separated from the sword hilt.

If he fell like this from such a height, surely he would die upon impact.

 _Even though I defeated them after so much… No… In this kind of place!_

He wasn't sure if his eyes were closed or he outright couldn't see anymore, but even so, he had to at least try again. With the strength of his spirit and mind, he would force his body.

Asura desperately reached out his hand, trying to hold on to an unseen something.

But even so, that hand was caught.

"Kai-kun!"

It was a familiar voice. It's echo had a feeling of nostalgia that reassured him more than anything else.

Asura's sight returned, and he could see beautiful feathers of a royal, reddish brown color. Large wings spread in a body that was half bird and half beast.

Asura's shock returned some of his senses. He felt a warm touch and wet drops on himself.

"Griffon… Then…"

With an utterly inhuman effort, he turned his face as much as he could in that direction.

Light brown hair tied loosely and reddish pink eyes. A beautiful and mature face that still retained youthful cuteness for a woman of twenty years of age.

"Natsume-san…" Asura smiled ever so slightly, unconsciously and without requiring effort.

Natsume Minagawa wiped her tears and made a beautiful smile of utter relief. Taking Asura's head in her arms, she gave it a gentle hug as if afraid of breaking him.

"Kai-kun, y-you'll be safe! I promise!"

"Natsume! How is he!? Damn it, Kai! Get a hold of yourself!"

 _So even Kouki bothered to go for me… I guess I can't really rest just yet…_

The voice of Kouki Samejima still felt pleasant to Asura, even through harsh words worry was being transmitted.

Asura felt the soft touch of Natsume again on his head, and just with it he felt like clinging to this place again.

* * *

"Hah… Haha… Hahahaha!"

In the darkness, undying excitement burning in his eyes, a man with shaggy white hair laughed manically. At his sides stood two men who, despite being inexpressive in comparison, emitted a certainly eager aura.

Now was the time they had been eagerly waiting for. The reason for them joining a seemingly inconsequential group of terrorists was at hand.

"I understand your joy, Aži Dahāka, but you're behaving like a child right now." One of these men had brown skin and youthful looks, dressed in a black ceremonial vest. Despite his words being those of a lecture, he had a smile of clear enjoyment on his handsome face.

The man with white hair replied back with a grin that seemed to tear in order to reach his ears, purple eyes shining brightly.

"Apophis, you always speak in order to keep appearances! Kahahah! Just look at Crom-kun! Even he's excited about this whole party!"

Meanwhile, the tallest of the three, stood still without expression. His black coat blended well in the dark, while his hair of two colors moved gently with the wind even in its unkempt state.

"Refrain from helping me or interrupting my battle. I will fight the Crimson Maou, Sirzechs Gremory one on one." The Crescent Circle Dragon, Crom Cruach, said with barely perceptible fighting spirit in his deep voice.

However, both Apophis and Aži Dahāka took this rather harshly.

"No fair, Crom-kun! I wanted to pit the Gremory's so-called magic talent against my original techniques!" The Diabolism Thousand Dragon complained without any reserve.

"If it's Lord Crom Cruach who declares such, there's nothing we can do. We'll probably have to fight over Ajuka Astaroth, but there should be some opponents that can give us some challenge should we allow them to work together. At any rate, you'll have fun, Aži Dahāka. Don't worry."

Upon hearing the Eclipse Dragon utter such words, the white-haired man snorted.

"Sheesh, whatever. Are those two ready as well?"

Apophis looked up slightly as if pondering before answering with a calm voice.

"Lady Owl will stay on standby until further notice, but the Black Lion is joining the vanguard with us, though from another side."

"And the monster boy?"

"He's escorted by more of the Heroes, so there should be no hindrance to his role. In position."

Aži Dahāka grinned at his companion's words.

"Good… Very good. Now that all preparations are ready, let's get the party started!"

Suddenly, a bright light was emitted from the white-haired man's body, and with it, a violet colored boundary similar to flames spread along the horizon.

Only a few seconds were required and something abnormal was clearly felt, but more than that, once the light died out, there was no trace of the man with white hair.

Instead of him, a giant monster made the air shake. Long necks leading to three horned heads, purple eyes shining in each of them. Six gargantuan wings spread without reserve, being the cause for the air's sudden wildness.

Even in the darkness of the Underworld's night, the black scales of this Dragon of nightmare shone with a purple glint. Aži Dahāka's three heads laughed together as if different people.

"Let us not waste this chance! The feared beings will rampage again!"

The boundary field had been set, no reinforcements would arrive now.

All that was left was for the entire 'army' to make its move.

The three strongest of the Evil Dragons, sharing one common drive and desire, advanced without hesitation.

* * *

The wilderness of the Underworld was too good of a hiding spot, in reality. It was due to such a location that the group of no less than thirty men and women had been able to relax for an entire hour before the big event.

They talked freely. Longtime friends, lovers and rivals who bit at, yet respected one another.

Normal people. Defined as terrorists by the status quo, but no different than Devils at the party, some even better than most over there. Disagreements in politics, however, could easily create the division and isolation of many.

In a more quiet corner, a girl and boy pair relaxed together on a fallen tree log.

The girl, with lustrous platinum blonde hair and no more than fifteen years of age, also had a black eyepatch covering her left eye, betraying her lovely looks.

She smiled gently while caressing the black hair of the boy laying on her lap. Even younger than her, he was probably only twelve years old.

He began shaking from time to time, but the girl's touch reassured him.

"Are you still scared, Leo? I know it's hard to bear such a big role so suddenly. Just because you're the one who survived that nasty snake's effects…" The blonde-haired girl spoke softly, a look akin to that of a loving mother or older sister on her face.

However, the boy shook his head lightly and smiled nervously, his deep blue eyes meeting with her gray one.

"I'm ok now. It is selfish of me to be so frightened when everyone is risking their life to protect me… Including you, Clare."

With slightly renewed strength, Leonardo lifted himself from his 'lap pillow' and sat right next to the blonde girl.

"Hey, Clare… Even though you're fighting on the vanguard, you seem so confident. How do you do that with no help? It makes me feel a bit pathetic…"

Surprised by Leonardo's words, Clare closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of nature and her comrades joining the fray.

"How could I not? I have these many great friends at my side, and you too, Leo. But also… It might be silly, but I feel that…"

"You remember that person? The one you refer to as your sister?" Leonardo said, completing her sentence.

Clare smiled sadly at that.

"Kind of. Niphelia must be waiting back at home, but even if she doesn't know of this, I feel her support with me. But still… I swear. If I just look up to the sky, and I feel like I can gain strength from him too. With Niphelia and my brother supporting me, I feel like I can do anything."

Hearing this, Leonardo held his arm and looked aside.

"I see… I would have really wanted to talk to him… Mr. Isaiah."

Clare suddenly giggled, surprising Leonardo.

"Calling him 'Mister' is so like you, Leo. Come here and close your eyes."

Blushing slightly, knowing what was coming, Leonardo leaned toward Clare with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, the girl moved her hair back and approached him, closing her eyes as well.

With nothing to stand in their way nor hesitation from any party, the lips of the two youngsters met.

It was a simple, chaste kiss, but their affection and care for each other required nothing more to be communicated.

Separating themselves after around three seconds, their faces heated up as they looked at one another again.

Smiling, a blushing Clare spoke up.

"I promise you another one later… I always keep my promises, so don't go thinking I'll die, ok?"

Blushing even redder than Clare, Leonardo kissed her again for but a moment.

"Ok… But I'll hold you to more than one."

After saying this, Leonardo stood up with determination and walked, the signal for his action already given. He was still surprised, as near the spot that had been prepared for him stood a figure that was taller than him or Clare.

If they were just at the beginning of puberty, this female was near her late teens, even with wavy white hair that would be most fitting on someone much older than her, although it reached the middle of her back in a style that was clearly youthful. Wearing a mix of a modest dress with a combat-practical military uniform, she looked serious and mature in spite of her young age.

"Leonardo, you really don't have to worry. After all, I will accompany Clare on the vanguard."

"I-I see… Do I actually look so nervous, Commander?"

"Hmm… You do. One-hundred percent."

It appeared that her unrestrained, brutal honesty was gleaming like always.

"If I hadn't seen you worried, I would have pondered if there was something wrong in your head."

Hearing such words from his white-haired captain, however, made Leonardo certainly relieved and happy.

She was quirky indeed, along with sharp-tongues and knowing nothing of respect for authority or subtleness, but it was perhaps her being this way that made her so trusted by the spearman who inherited the Chinese ace's name, and particularly all the subordinates currently present.

A natural-born leader, one could say, even if her strategic thinking was rather average. Even so, for a leader participating in the front lines, it could be forgiven.

"Are you thinking badly of me, Leonardo?" The white-haired teenager narrowed her eyes and glared at the boy five years her junior in a way that was both menacing and childishly endearing.

"Not at all, Commander! You just… Reassured me. Having someone so capable at the front lines… It makes me glad."

Even if she didn't smile, the girl's emerald eyes clearly softened. Putting her hands at the sides of the hem of her skirt and lifting them ever so slightly, she made a gentle bow.

"I swear on this life of mine that the maiden Clare will return safely and be protected from all harm. This me only asks of Lord Leonardo's utmost assistance in this crusade."

Smiling slightly with one eye closed, the display looked oddly charming. Seeing this form of that stern commander, Leonardo found himself with even more strength as he walked again.

"It shall be done, Commander Tosca."

Having finished the walk to his position, Leonardo closed his eyes and concentrated. He could still feel the presence of many comrades surrounding him, willing to lay down their lives to protect him.

 _A god-slaying tool… I'll show what that means…_

Gradually, pools of darkness began to form at Leonardo's feet, but they didn't stop there and began to extend endlessly along the forest. The pasture that was once visible even in the darkness of the night was being covered in utterly peerless black.

"Demonic Beast Creation… **Annihilation Maker!** "

From one moment to the other, the army of monstrous black shapes roared.

* * *

Many of the party's attendees had already left by this hour of the night, however, these were mostly the aristocrats whilst servants of theirs remained in case anything important happened.

However, such important talk was reserved for the faction leaders currently attending, since the bodyguards of the 'foreign' leaders (namely the Slash Dog team for Azazel, and Irina Shidou and Dulio Gesualdo for Michael) had been given permission to merely enjoy the party for the time.

Even so, there were relatively unimportant matters that the Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs, did want to speak about. From the beginning of the party, he had looked from time to time at that boy with the ugly eyes.

Diodora Astaroth had been calmly enjoying himself with his peerage, all the while Sairaorg and his servants held airs as sharp as blades at the mere notice of them.

There was surprisingly no hard evidence of Diodora's brutal assault in the Bael mansion, since mysteriously, the wounds of the Bael servants had been undone without a single trace.

More than this, no one could imagine how a weak Devil like Diodora could have done something of the sort, so the matter had been thrown under the rug without punishment for the Astaroth heir.

Sirzechs sighed yet again.

Just seven years ago, Diodora Astaroth had been a regular guest at the Gremory castle, loved by Venelana and Zeoticus like another son.

Just seven years ago, Diodora and Rias had been friends close enough to sleep in the same bed at one another's houses. Only their physical appearance made them differ from brother and sister.

And just seven years ago, after the passing of the loving mother Elise Astaroth, Diodora had been banished to the human world by Saleron Zepar, his own father.

In Devil society, power is everything, and even the Maou Lucifer couldn't oppose a decision supported by the majority of nobles. Hence, Diodora Astaroth, born cursed by the single fact of lack of talent when compared to his outstanding brother, was exiled.

His mother, loving him until her last breath, had been the only reason this action had taken so long, and Ajuka Beelzebub had done next to nothing to prevent his own brother's exile.

When he had returned, the Gremory had been thrilled, but this was cut short when it became clear that Diodora Astaroth had changed.

The actions from two weeks ago had only been the culmination of the dangerous suspicions about this unfortunate young Devil.

Even so, there was one person whom Sirzechs still couldn't understand in respect to this seven-year-old issue.

It had been enough time, so even that man shouldn't cheekily refuse by now.

"Ajuka, mind talking some things out over a drink?" The crimson-haired man spoke with a fake smile.

Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly Astaroth, turned to him in the slightest surprise.

"Sirzechs… It is strange of you to approach me."

Ajuka swept back his hair with his hand as he chuckled in slight mockery, but nevertheless, he followed after Sirzechs.

It was a party with many attendees, sure, but in such a big hall, there was still no trouble in finding a quiet enough place.

"It is going rather smoothly, don't you think? Perhaps the bait was not enough for them."

"Don't speak so casually of that, Ajuka. The mess will be legendary if someone is eavesdropping on us." Sirzechs said sternly as he poured a glass of wine for himself and another for his closest friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand." Still chuckling, he took a sip, with Sirzechs doing the same.

However, Sirzechs' narrowed gaze didn't falter in the least even in face of such frivolity.

"The discussion about the incident at the Bael mansion was noisy indeed, even though they decided to delay the issue so much."

"It can't be helped, oh-so-mighty Lucifer-sama. All the nobles are very busy, but a problem with the house of Bael affects us all."

Ajuka commented as if it had nothing to do with him, which in turn made Sirzechs even more furious.

"Oh, I didn't know you were so lenient. Since you're so concerned about the rest of the nobles, wouldn't it have been better to calm them down earlier?"

"At any rate, the problem here is Diodora-kun."

"Really? He just killed a few Khaos Brigade grunts, didn't he? All the other crimes pinned on him are baseless at most."

Ajuka laughed, but Sirzechs frowned.

"Don't play dumb, Ajuka. Even if the story was altered so the ruckus wouldn't be too big, someone like you would for sure investigate further, especially when it involves a member of your family. Serafall and you made further investigations on the matter, right? I can imagine she made visibility low and the guards' movements sluggish and tired while you sneaked in."

To Sirzechs' hypothesis, Ajuka remained utterly quiet as his smile became less apparent, but still present.

It grossly complemented his snake-like eyes.

Feeling like he hit the nail on the head with his deduction, Sirzechs asked further without faltering.

"... Was anyone killed by Diodora-kun?"

"… No. Even Magdaran Bael, who received the worst, has miraculously recovered from his physical injuries, at least. But Diodora was the one to defeat all of the casualties at the mansion. From the traces of demonic power leftover after the event, he's the only one who could've been responsible."

Ajuka spoke calmly, but it sounded more like boasting to Sirzechs' ears. If Ajuka's assumptions were true, Diodora had already attained strength rivaling his previously superior peers.

"You seem really happy, Ajuka. If this is true, why did you abandon Diodora-kun back then?"

Sirzechs finally asked the question that he had held back for seven years, always having wondered about it. After all, no matter how unreadable and reserved Ajuka was, even if no one could understand what he was thinking, his best friend, Sirzechs Gremory, had always known that Ajuka actually loved Diodora a lot.

Ajuka chuckled slightly and replied with serious eyes, in spite of his flippant grin.

"I was born as a Devil and live as a Devil. This rotten society values power above all else and I'm not allowed to choose any other way of living... It's the same for my little brother."

"So is that why you threw him somewhere Devils couldn't reach? So he could choose any path he desired? Even so, there was no need to leave him all alone! What if he had starved to death in some wasteland!? What if exorcists had found and executed him!?"

Sirzechs' angry yells were only met by Ajuka's laugh.

"Fu… What are you talking about? He is my brother."

Sirzechs opened his mouth briefly to say something else in reflex, but he lost all strength to continue asking after that boastful statement.

Besides, there was no more time for this talk, since both Sirzechs and Ajuka were instantly affected by an abnormal pressure.

A pressure that Sirzechs in particular, knew quite well.

 _No… It couldn't be that…_

There was no more time to spare. Taking care of no one seeing them, even using magic to maintain stealth, Sirzechs and Ajuka quickly walked toward what appeared to be a mere wall in the enormous party hall.

In spite of this, within them coming into contact with it, the wall distorted. From one moment it looked like clean marble, but Sirzechs and Ajuka passed through it without any problem.

Made with Transfiguration magic, it was an illusory wall. Without knowledge of it being there, it would behave like a completely normal wall to both sight and touch. But if it was known of as truly an illusion, one could pass through it as easily as these two Maou had done, allowing for special shortcuts and escape routes in times of need.

Coming out at the other side without any problem, Sirzechs and Ajuka looked out from a balcony in a style reminiscent of ancient Roman architecture. However, their suspicions only grew stronger by the curious phenomena.

"Why, howdy~! To think the show boys Sirzechs and Ajuka would remember after all this time~!"

Accompanying this voice, a gaping portal, akin to a bottomless mouth of only black, ripped open in front of the balcony. From it, a visibly human shape dressed in a business suit began to step out.

"And I was trying to be stealthy… I guess nothing can escape these two 'monster' Devil Lords."

Hair that was as black as the portal left behind and a handsome face that could probably draw the admiration from quite a few women. However, the man's piercing eyes of dark red caused nothing but a feeling of dread and insecurity.

Eyes that Sirzechs was all too familiar with, and Ajuka had seen a few times already.

"And to what do we owe the displeasure, Schwarz? I don't believe I sent you of all people an accidental invitation." Sirzechs spat such venom-covered words with that smile so characteristic of his person, but only know, it looked much more menacing rather than alluring.

"Could it be that our predictions are true? If so, those guys really searched for allies everywhere they could." Ajuka laughed frivolously while not losing sight of the First Apostle for even a second.

Even so, Schwartz in question remained relaxed. Quite surprisingly, neither Sirzechs nor Ajuka could feel any aggression from him, at least not directed at him.

"Predictions? Oh, so I was right. Who had the plan to reunite so brazenly as bait? Was it Azazel? Or maybe Ajuka here?"

Schwarz spoke without reserve, but neither Ajuka, grinning as ever, nor Sirzechs, more serious in comparison, said anything. The Apostle only became even more amused by this display…

"Or perhaps… 'Goody-two-shoes' Michael?"

Sirzechs faltered ever so slightly at that moment, but that was all Schwarz needed for confirmation.

"Oh well, it is true. Even the Church needs its fair share of cold judgment to survive and stay relevant these days. It only makes sense that the responsible firstborn would take it upon himself~!"

"Are you just here to mock? Because I have all the reason in the world to make ashes out of you right now?"

Sirzechs' cold voice would have been rather shocking were it not his best friend the one present. Even Schwarz could perfectly feel the intensity, while not losing his smile.

"Oh, yes, Sirzechs. Of the few people in the world who can sincerely boast of destroying me… You are definitely among them, same for your little buddy here. However, I'm not here to mess up the Underworld. It would be counterproductive."

"What do you mean?"

On Sirzechs' question, the Apostle lifted a hand and pointed his index finger in direction of the landscape visible from the balcony. A calmer grin on his visage.

"I'm not part of them, but yes, they are coming. The operation to dig out those Khaos Brigade bastards worked perfectly~! Be sure to congratulate Michael for me—"

Schwarz's words were dismissively interrupted by Sirzechs and Ajuka, now focused on the direction he had pointed out.

"So they used a large scale Concealment spell? I can detect it, but can't dispel it… Just what matter of magicians did they recruit!?"

"It might be a single magician too, Sirzechs. I doubt a simple influx of additional energy by a bunch of fodder can make something as unique as that barrier just now…" In spite of the dangerous situation, Ajuka maintained his slight smile as if in enjoyment.

Seeing the two men be so concerned about this instead of his talk did prick the slightest tinge of attention-want in Schwarz. Yes, perhaps he was still a bit of a kid.

"Sirzechs, you yet seem to not understand. I am making an offer here."

"You say?"

On Sirzechs' confusion, Schwarz descended upon the balcony, at a distance of little more than a person from the two Maou.

"Indeed. I have sent my associates to scout their forces, and even people such as us can't take them alone. Of course, there will surely be casualties of varying severity if you confront them as it is… However, my goals are in conflict with theirs, so I propose an alliance among us, Sirzechs, Ajuka."

"Alliance? Are you being serious?" Sirzechs bit back at him, yet the Apostle simply nodded.

"I know of your reasons to distrust me, Sirzechs, so before asking for anything, how about I give you a trial period, as they say? I'll help you all fend off these invaders, and then you, the great and admired Maou, can make a decision on the alliance."

Sirzechs had to restrain himself to not lose his calm at such a preposterous idea. This man of all was really trying to settle an affiliation? There were few things he would be more skeptical of.

Even so, this wasn't a time he could afford to think only with his individual judgment, but rather in the interests of the majority.

In the face of such a complicated Sirzechs, Schwarz remained completely calm. Even as dangerous words were spun by his tongue.

"By the way, you should hurry up. For the well-being of the guards stationed in the area considering the distance the enemy should be currently at."

"Wait, what—"

Sirzechs' words were now interrupted by loud sounds. Flashes of light appeared in several places radially around the hotel. The distance away was probably three kilometers at most.

 _So it really happened…_

The Crimson Maou gritted his teeth in anger, although he did his best to not let it show.

"It looks like the battle already started, Sirzechs. So, what will you choose to do now?" Schwarz spoke gleefully, with the frivolous enjoyment of another one's problem.

Sirzechs thought again, and worried again. It had been like that all the time ever since the Archangel himself proposed this cold plan aiming only at results.

If he had prevented Rias from assisting the party, it would have been suspicious enough to probably cancel the Brigade's attack. If he had told her to leave early, she would have been in danger of running into their forces earlier than anyone and dying like a dog.

It was happening. No matter what he did, even with all his power as a Maou, it would be very difficult to keep the innocent and most of all, his family, away from the harm.

Even in this violent tornado of emotions, he was snapped back to reality by a painful palm to the back.

Sirzechs turned aside and saw Ajuka looking at him scornfully.

"We have to do what's necessary, so try not to have so little faith in others. Fortunately, we're here to do the heavy lifting, right?"

The calm words of Sirzechs' best friend finally gave him the bit of a push he needed. Laughing self-deprecatingly, Sirzechs turned toward the illusory wall not before addressing Schwarz once more.

"I'll remind you. Try anything funny and I'll destroy you completely."

"Sure, sure~." Saying only this as a response, the First Apostle went back into the black portal which disappeared barely a second after.

Both Sirzechs and Ajuka swiftly passed through the illusory wall and happened upon mayhem.

Probably due to the sounds that continued from earlier and the blasts of light seen through the windows, quite a few of the guests were curious and less than pleased.

 _Even so…_

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, Sirzechs prepared to say what he knew he had to say. But before doing so, not really by accident, he shot a glance at the Angel leader, Michael.

Behind those gentle-looking eyes, a small smile of utmost satisfaction could be seen with a good glance. The cold smirk of a man whose plan had easily come to fruition.

 _Figures…_

However, Sirzechs couldn't spare any more time on scornful gazes. Nothing in the way, he spoke.

"The guard outside have run into problems. First of all, this will be entirely voluntary, you will not be punished in any way, shape for form for remaining here until the problems subside, but if you find it in you to try to help…"

Sirzechs could already hear the discord that had been sown by his words. Of course, to hear such a thing in a party of all occasions was clearly within the most scandalous outcomes.

However, he was not willing to stop. Not that he even could if they wanted to remain victorious.

"I ask of all the combat-capable guests to lend your assistance to the guard outside. If you do so, I promise on my honor as Maou that you will be handsomely rewarded, but for now… I ask that you spare some of your power in the current times of crisis."

Yes, it was shocking.

The Demon Lord himself, bearing the name of the legendary Lightbringer, bowed his head to people supposed to be his subjects. Everyone fell silent at this.

"Let us go. We have been prepared for this already." Rias Gremory stood up and immediately headed out. Dignified like a noble and brave like a warrior.

In response, her peerage (even the cowardly Gasper and the still inexperienced Issei) did the same by standing up and quickly following after her. The old nobles couldn't figure out if this was true bravery or youthful recklessness.

Even so, they didn't have much time to think about it, as more people responded to Sirzechs' call.

"Let's go, team. Nothing we haven't done before, right?"

"We're heading out. We can't let Rias outdo us!"

"This is a good time to show it. The strength backing up our dreams."

Aslatiel Bael, Sairaorg Bael, Sona Sitri and their peerages. They all headed out with incomprehensible conviction.

Yet…

"…?"

"…"

None of them.

These nobles who took so much pride in their power and standing, who looked down on others whom they deemed inferior with glee and had seen the Underworld's Civil War. None moved an inch, without even a semblance of a desire to protect and defend.

 _These people…_

Sirzechs gritted his teeth, furious like few times. He had to purposefully restrain himself to not release an outburst of demonic power.

"Pathetic."

However, these words did not come from the Maou in question.

Rather, the Prince-ranked Selena Sitri said so calmly, looking in sheer disappointment and scorn at most of the nobles.

"For taking so much pride in 'participating' in the Civil War, I see you all are no more than pretentious blabbermouths."

"Bah! No one better to say so than Selena Sitri, oh Spider Queen of the coward families!" Said a muscular-built noble with a neatly trimmed mustache.

Loud voices resounded in the party hall, conflict was clear. However, much to their shock, Selena showed no more than a cold grin.

"Well said, milord, when you are the ones hiding behind mere youngsters due to fear of another battle. I am well aware of my own cowardice, but if so is to be true, what does that make you?"

The large-built noble faltered because of this, and silence reigned yet again.

Seemingly satisfied, Selena stood up from her spot, and with her, so did her trusted few family heads, following the lead of their empress.

Looking up at the spot the Maou stood at, Selena's violet eyes mellowed slightly. They met with her daughter's blue ones and Serafall herself faltered slightly.

"Serafall, Ajuka. For old times' sake… Will you lend this hag a hand?"

Her mask had been completely torn off.

Not as the Magical Girl Levi-tan the Underworld loved, not as the Maou Leviathan that the Underworld respected, nor as the Serafall Sitri that laid waste to the Old Maou Faction back on the Civil War.

No, this was the face of a daughter. A lonely daughter that had been beckoned by her mother after a long time.

She felt a hand lightly slapping her lower back that almost made her yelp in surprise. Serafall frantically turned around and saw Ajuka looking at her urgently. He lacked his usual frivolous grin but his eyes looked somehow softer.

Seeing this, Serafall sighed and then smiled brightly, turning back to the mother she loved so much.

"You got it, Mom! We can't let So-tan get hurt at all, can we?"

"I swear you are such a handful…"

Seeing Serafall's and Ajuka's endearing exchange, Selena couldn't help a warm smile, even if small, from creeping up on her face.

"Oh well. If even Nii-chan and Levi-tan are in, how can we pull back? We're going too, girls!"

"This is quite vexing, but there is no way we can leave the name of the Archduke in such a low spot. Prepare for battle."

Rather surprisingly too, even Diodora Astaroth, Seekvaira Agares and their peerages swiftly stood up and headed toward the exit…

"Let's go now, Dulio-sama! Do you want to let that amazing lady down!?"

"Right, right, Irina. We _are_ allied now after all, and such a wonderful Devil woman deserves at least some help from us."

"This is our duty right? As escorts, we will get rid of the uninvited guests. Let's go, Lavinia, Jin."

"Right on it, Toby. I've gotten tired of waiting for Asura, Natsume and Shark, after all."

… And so did the Angel and Fallen Angel escorts, these four now accompanied by he large black dog with a small blade protruding at the forehead.

Before everyone knew, quite the formidable force had been amassed to counter these invaders. The nobles were flabbergasted by such an alliance.

Smiling in an honest way, Sirzechs looked back at Azazel, as if asking for cover, to which Azazel sighed but showed him a quick 'ok' sign.

Sirzechs nodded and walked forward. The one known as the Strongest Devil would enter the fray once more.

 _Yes, if I am only good for Destruction… Then I'll Destroy so those younger don't have to..._

Selena hadn't waited long before walking her own way to the exit, and even so she noticed the immense force that had been amassed just now.

Her face returning to its normal stern look, she still looked stronger than ever.

"Let us show them once and for all… That even _Chaos_ is not to trifle with _Hell_ …"

* * *

It wasn't long before the groups of Aslatiel, Rias and the others exited the hotel. As soon as they came out, they found out that the flashes of light and noises were nothing like what could be noticed from behind the hotel's windows.

"Hahah… It looks just like war."

"Looks like?"

Rias replied to Aslatiel with a similarly nervous grin. Yes, they were clearly still teenagers, no matter how much life threw at them.

"There's such a huge amount… It will be hard to find a weak link we can start by." Koneko said so after taking her cat ears and tail out, much to the surprise of most of Aslatiel's work.

 _(A-A Nekoshou and a Senjutsu user… Ok, I don't think we are too bad when it comes to making some strategy to tackle this…)_

However, greater was Aslatiel's surprise when as he thought of this, he saw a bright and blazing figure soaring in the air before flying forward at full force.

 _(Ravel!?)_

Seeing this, Aslatiel made a pair of his bat-like wings sprout out and flew straight at her.

"Wait, Aslatiel! We don't even have a plan yet!" Rias yelled from down below, making him stop for a moment.

"Ravel will get killed by rushing right in like that! I can't let her go alone, but I'll be back as soon as I can!"

As he said this, another person quickly flew up to his side.

"I'll go with you too, then. It won't hurt to have more assistance." Sona said as she fixed her glasses.

Thinking about it only for a moment, Aslatiel quickly nodded and flew forward at a great speed, Sona following right after.

"Why do they have to be so impetuous…"

Even so, Koneko snapped Rias out of her wailing by suddenly running away. No explanations or words even given.

 _Wait what!?_

"Rias! More enemies are approaching from that side!" Using detection with a Shintoist branch of magic, Akeno quickly warned her her [King].

But even so, Rias was conflicted.

"Koneko suddenly ran away! Please, Akeno! Try to hold them off along with the rest here while I get her!"

"Ugh, fine! But that cheeky girl will get some punishment once you get her back!" Even with some slight annoyance, Akeno grinned and commanded the peerage in direction.

 _Thank you… I really have the best [Queen] ever…!_

Thinking this with a big smirk, Rias ran in the way Koneko had escaped.

* * *

It took longer than expected for Aslatiel and Sona to catch up to the runaway Phenex heiress. Even as a Bishop who are known for their strong magic, she was still remarkably fast, probably a result of training with her brothers.

"What the hell, Ravel!?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

One on each side of her, Aslatiel and Sona let out their frustration as yell. Ravel was unfazed, however.

"You don't understand… The guard stationed outside…"

They surprisingly coul see traces of tears at the corners of her sapphire-like eyes.

"Xuelan was with them!"

Aslatiel, who had also gotten to know the Chinese girl during his stay at the Phenex house, felt a sudden sense of fear at those words.

Even so, it didn't last for long, as the seven of battle and bloodshed suddenly greeted the three of them.

"Wh-What is this…?" Sona said as they looked up and down.

The Devil guards were struggling against countless black beasts from the beyond of nightmares. They fought valiantly, if not for trying to dwindle their seemingly endless numbers, then for the honor of those brave guards that had tragically perished already.

Not only that, but in a number that fortunately was much lower than the beasts, yet still numerous, many Devils in antiquated combat apparel fought against the guards as well.

 _(Devils… Old Maou? Are those their actual troops?)_

"Get down, moron!" Ravel yelled out while hitting Aslatiel on the back of his head, causing him to fall a few meters in the air.

Normally, he would have reacted in confusion and rage, but in fact, Ravel's hit had saved him from one of those very black beasts. Similar to many others, this one appeared to be modeled after a gargoyle or drake.

"This speed… We can handle it." Sona said calmly as what appeared to be a lance made out of clear water was formed and pierced the best right on its chest.

"…!?"

However, it didn't seem to do much besides stunning it for a moment, as it swiftly flew and launched one of its clawed hands at Sona, who didn't move in time due to surprise.

"Get away!"

Infusing demonic power into his wings and legs, Aslatiel didn't waste time and dashed at the beast with a kick right on its head, sending it spinning throughout the air before it could touch Sona.

Still, once again, with its head turn back in an impossible way, the black beast recovered its balance in midair yet again.

What's more, more black beasts, apparently attracted by the fight, flew up and surrounded the three Devils. The beasts focused on them now numbered five.

"Shrugging off a pierced chest and a twisted neck… This will be annoying!" Grinning madly to cope with the predicament, Aslatiel brought his hand forward and attempted to call forth his Power Of Destruction.

However, he was held back by Ravel's small hand on his chest.

"Allow me to handle these vermin." Ravel uttered as she brought her hand down, shoved the other one aside and opened a magic circle. Sona was confused by this action while Aslatiel was surprised.

 _(Wait, is she gonna use it now? … Actually, it might be for the best… Ravus would like to see his invention's first field use…)_

From the circle, a slender rapier of pure beautiful silver was pulled out, lightly covering Ravel's hand with an ornate guard. Both Aslatiel and Sona felt something suspicious from that rapier.

"I had planned to first use this on my debut as a [King], but I guess there are more important matters at hand. Ravus-oniisama's present... Bloom, Igneus Spina."

On her words, the rapier's tip produced a small white light that left behind a very visible trail on the air. Upon violently moving the rapier aside, Ravel entrapped the black beasts that were already approaching them into the white string of light that had just been formed, as if it was powerful chains more than a slender trail of light.

"Primrose complete!" Ravel smirked as she flicked the rapier upward.

With just that simple move, the restrained black beasts burst up into upward pillars of flame, heating the surroundings enough to make Aslatiel and Sona sweat.

After the flames dispersed a few seconds afterward, the charred corpses of the beasts, unable to take any more action, fell lifelessly at the distant floor.

A lot had just transpired, but what attracted Sona's attention the most was a single fact.

 _That was… Light magic?_

Upon realizing that fact, everything made sense with a bit of thinking and looking at how the Igneus Spina rapier had been constantly draining particles from Ravel's fiery wings.

Light was inherently harmful to Devils, so there was no way for a Phenex of all people to cast light magic. At least directly, that is.

However, by using their demonic flames as fuel, a proxy would be able to cast magic that an ordinary Devil wouldn't be able to. A proxy like, for example, a catalyst with ingrained spells.

In this way, and by how it had also directed and concentrated Ravel's flames she could naturally produced, Igneus Spina could be considered akin to a sorcerer's catalyst more than a sword. A weapon perfect for a Bishop.

"Don't go thinking this can't give you a mean cut. Aslatiel would know." Ravel said with a smirk.

"You didn't have to be so serious about it! I was teaching you to not entirely suck at slashing enemies up not to turn your teacher into mincemeat!"

While Aslatiel bickered with an 'Ojou laugh' Ravel, Sona wondered if she was some sort of mind reader.

However, this relaxation was for no more than twenty seconds, as Aslatiel and the girls came upon the horrible sight in front of them.

"Phew, that was dangerous. I guess even the baby girl is still a Phenex."

Holding the bloodied and battered Xuelan by her neck, the dangerous-looking man covered in tattoos smirked in the most disgusting show of arrogance.

"Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas… Are you betraying the Underworld?" Sona gritted her teeth in anger at the member of the President family.

"You're late, Sitri girl. This ain't nothing new, I just prefer playing for the winner team. To all you guys who mocked and undervalued me, who's laughing now, eh?"

"You son of a bitch… Do you even know what you got yourself into, Zephyrdor-kun~?"

"Seeing that you have become to your very own race, I'd say that distaste you always produced in Astaroth and Agares is well deserved. In fact, you disgust even me now, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas."

However, while Aslatiel and Sona could keep a state of calm rage, the same could not be said for their third, who released a powerful pulse of demonic power from sheer emotion.

"Let her go right now!"

Ravel shouted in a voice of otherworldly anger as the flames in her wings became fiercer than ever, causing her hair in drills to shake and forcing Aslatiel and Sona to move farther away from her.

"L… Lady… Ravel…" Forcing a raspy voice out, Xuelan looked at her best friend with eyes that seemed ready to shed tears.

Looking at this, Zephyrdor's grin became even more menacing, seeming that it would eventually reach from ear to ear.

"How about this then, Phenex girl?"

Before anyone could notice, perhaps due to all their attention being on Zephyrdor, a larger one of the flying black beasts flew across and a dry, ripping sound was heard.

Blood was splattered, a few drops staining Ravel's cheek. Xuelan's scream was loud and desperate enough to hurt anyone who heard it, for her right arm had been ripped off from the shoulder in one second.

"YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LEAVE ANYTHING!"

"Uh-uh~ Do you want this, then~?"

Zephyrdor's hand holding a dagger was just poking at Xuelan's chest, ready to pierce her heart. Only this stopped Ravel from attacking Zephyrdor with all she had.

"You hopeless bastard…" Even Sona could not comprehend such an amount of cruelty, and Aslatiel glared at the Glasya-Labolas in a similar manner.

"But if you really want her… I guess you can have her. Yes, she needs medical attention urgently…"

Saying this in a frivolous way, Zephyrdor threw the bloodied Xuelan at them.

Even while completely shocked, Ravel prepares to catch her as carefully as she could. However, before reaching them, a blast of demonic power made contact with the airborne Xuelan and produced an explosion.

"""… **!?** """

None of the three could comprehend this. There was a limit to cruelty and spite.

"Oh sorry. My hand slipped~!" Said an enemy faction Devil not far away from them, a companion by his side.

"Can't be helped, right~?"

Even Zephyrdor's further mocking did not affect Ravel now.

"XUELAN!"

With nothing else in her mind, a Ravel with tear-filled eyes rushed toward her powerless friend falling through the air.

Seeing her take the bait, one of the Devils smirked and aimed a demonic power attack at the distracted Ravel.

"Now this will teach h- GHAhH…!"

But before he could launch it, Aslatiel's axe kick descended on his head and broke the Devil's neck, sending him plummeting down.

"Can't mind your own business, can ya, Marchosias!?" As Zephyrdor shouted this, both himself and the now-defeated Devil's companion shot their own demonic power at Aslatiel.

Dashing away from that spot, Aslatiel let the two attacks collide with one another instead, producing a huge explosion and a cloud of smoke.

"Wh-Where the fuck are you!?" Impatient, Zephyrdor shouted as he looked around for any sign of his enemy.

After a few seconds, the smoke had more or less cleaned up and Zephyrdor caught a glance of a figure with many limbs protruding out of the back area.

 _Multiple wings… Yes, that's him!_

Grinning like a mad slasher, Zephyrdor released a powerful blob of green-colored demonic power at the figure. Making direct contact, a loud sound and another explosion occurred.

"Got 'im! How's the power of that snake I got, eh? Pretty neat, I'd say!"

Zephyrdor could almost laugh. However, the body that fell burnt-up out of the cloud of smoke was that of the Devil that had been helping him just now.

"H-How!?"

"I just had to stop his movement with a surprise attack which you helped set up, Zephyrdor-kun. The rest is history."

Almost grunting from sheer anger, Zephyrdor turned toward Aslatiel who flew for a moment with eight wings before returning to two.

 _He held him from behind and used his wings as bait… Underhanded bastard…_

Furious beyond compare, Zephyrdor dashed forward wanting only to mash Aslatiel into red and pink with his own hands.

Turning serious again, Aslatiel attempted to do the same, if not for the sphere of demonic energy coming his way.

 _(That's right! There's more of these guys!)_

Using his Power of Destruction, Aslatiel countered the attack and caught a glance of the arrogant-faced Devil that had launched it.

However, this very thing prevented him from properly responding to Zephyrdor's assault.

"I finally got to do this!"

Zephyrdor's fist made direct contact with Aslatiel's face, causing his consciousness to ring for a moment and the modest flavor of blood being tasted in the area near his lip.

The silver-haired Devil was blown back by the strength of the blow and was tightly grabbed from behind by the Devil who had shot the earlier demonic power.

"Damn it!"

As a matter of fact, unable to move, Aslatiel couldn't respond to Zephyrdor's next hit. This time a knee to the stomach.

"For a whole month I waited to bash your face in!"

Smiling from ear to ear, Zephyrdor continued his brutal assault on Aslatiel, repeatedly punching and kicking his head and torso.

"That's enough!"

However, it wasn't for long.

Sona, who had just finished dealing with her own set of enemies to protect Ravel, quickly shaped her whip of water, grasped the leg of the Devil holding Aslatiel with it and yanked it up.

Much to his shock, Zephyrdor's next punch hit the Devil right on the spine and caused him to let go of Aslatiel.

"So… Fucking annoying!"

Not wasting this chance, Aslatiel quickly launched a huge blob of Power Of Destruction which Zephyrdor barely managed to dodge in time, but erased the other Devil completely out of existence.

Zephyrdor glared at the black-haired heiress with hatred that seemed impossible for any normal person to feel.

"You really want to get murdered so badly, Sitri!? You won't get that luxury! After this is over, you'll be my bitch slave until I get bored of you!"

Sona could not be more dismissive of Zephyrdor's threats, and instead flew to Aslatiel's side without any moment to waste.

"Does it hurt that much?" She asked with concern.

"A whole fucking lot… You saved me there." Aslatiel laughed in self-mockery as he wiped traces of blood from his head and face.

Knowing that it was not over yet, Aslatiel and Sona prepared to this time initiate the assault on Zephyrdor.

"It couldn't be… Is that Zephyrdor I see over there? Is he with the terrorists?"

That voice stopped everyone from acting further if even for an instant.

The powerful voice of the strongest youth.

* * *

It was a quiet set of plains in the Underworld, still far away from the conflict's center. Owls still made their noise echo, after all.

In it, a lone man walked along as if filled with a sense of adventure. He appeared to be a young adult, with blazing orange-red hair on his head and dressed in a raggedy outfit reminiscent of travelers in the Middle Ages.

From one moment to another, however, he stopped his relaxed stroll with a face of worry.

"The fighting started… How scary…"

The man was rather childish in his mannerisms. He tapped his finger on his chin as he pondered for close to ten seconds.

"But it's not like she would get hurt, right? It is her, after all… Though she _is_ apparently trapped… Aaahh! This is so worrying! My lovely!"

Yes. Complete, unadulterated drama and childishness.

Almost losing his footing due to not looking properly forward, the man sighed in relief from it falling. Even so, the original topic went back to his mind swiftly afterward.

"... I should go to her anyways. But still, she's not the type to fail, right? None of us is… We are those, after all."

— _**Fox of No Loss, Hound of Sure Gain —**_

* * *

 _ **(This was originally posted as an individual chapter but I got reminded by a friend that it's against the rules, so now it's here. Sorry, !)**_

 **...**

 **Therumorsofmydemisearegreatlyexaggerated.**

 **Hey guys. It has been… a long time, yeah. It may be an understatement, but it's not a lie, is it? I just felt like even without the update some of you are waiting for (it will come soon, I can say it because I finally have things under control for once), it would be nasty of me to not even let you know what's going on and what I have been up to all this time.**

 **For the past few months I've been dealing with a lot of things, such as university work, finding a job to make things better (certainly not easier…) and helping some of my relatives with sudden difficulties.**

 **Other than that, on a certainly happier note, I've been planning and thinking out an original story! Just starting up, just screwing around and trying to find out how to do it properly, but I think that by the time my insecure ass actually gets to publish it, I think such insecure perfectionist thinking will end up making something of a reasonably decent quality. If some of you guys are worried that my original story will slow down the progress of this story or even worse, make me abandon it, don't worry about a thing. I tell it from now, as a promise, but I won't publish my original story unless I'm sure I can do it and keep both this and that updated regularly without problems. I will announce right here when I publish it for those of you who may be interested, but for now, I can say that it will most probably be on the RoyalRoad site.**

 **Yeah, the next chapter of True Maou will come soon, since I have finally settled down and can put my full attention to writing (it has also had to do with the fact that the next chapter has changed so much during the planning stage… but at least it's changes for the best!). So for those waiting, I've got this. You don't have to worry. I just felt like I needed to keep you guys up to date with what's happening. I can't thank you enough for reading this story. Hell, I'm glad you guys are willing to sit down with it for a mere minute even, so to leave you in the dark for so long eventually became unbearable to me.**

 **Without much more to say, this is the… not waited, but I think a needed update. Later~!**


End file.
